UN SUEÑO EN ESCOCIA
by Anais Berenice254
Summary: DESPUES DE LA RUPTURA DE ESA NOCHE DE INVIERNO UNA NUEVA AVENTURA NO SOLO PARA SANAR UN CORAZON SINO PARA DESCUBRIR UN NUEVO CAMINO Y DESCUBRIR UN SECRETO QUE NADIEN SE IMAGUINO. ES MOMENTO DE VOLVER A ESCOCIA Y ENCONTRAR EL CAMINOPERDIDO Y VOLVER A DONDE TODO EMPEZO
1. Chapter 1

UN SUEÑO EN ESCOCIA.

Han pasado más de un año desde la separación de Candy y Terry, ha pasado un tiempo desde que todos se encontraban en ese lindo lugar de Ponny esa tarde, muchas cosas han pasado y cada quien ha tomado un rumbo diferente. La presentación de Albert ante la sociedad de chicago y el Clan de los Andrew se llevó acabo con una gran fiesta, la cancelación del "supuesto compromiso con Neil", Archie entro a la universidad en Chicago y Annie entro con él a estudiar para ser una maestra, muchos cambios. Albert tomo su lugar en las empresas de la familia y se vivía entre juntas y viajes de negocios, claro estando al pendiente de Candy, Candy seguía refugiada en el hogar de Ponny trabajando arduamente buscando patrocinadores y ayudando a sus madres; Patty se encontraba en florida con la abuela Martha también había entrado a estudiar para ser Trabajadora social. Neil y Elisa, bueno su vida seguía siendo un desastre, pero ahora en Florida ya que después del disgusto que habían ocasionado con su embrollo, los Leegan habían sido mandados para ese lugar como castigo.

La tía abuela se mantenía en chicago ayudando a Albert a tomar las riendas de la familia hecho que habían unido más los lazos entre los dos, George siempre ayudando en todo lo que podía; viajaban más seguido a Leawood, para estar tranquilos puesto que la Tía Abuela no se encontraba muy bien de salud y Albert tomaba cualquier oportunidad para visitar a Candy. La señorita Ponny y La hermana María se dedicaban al cuidado de los pequeños más tranquilas pues con la ayuda de Candy y Albert el orfanato ya estaba en mejores condiciones.

Terry se encontraba trabajando en New York con Karen en las nuevas obras de la compañía, aun estaba al pendiente de Susana, pero aun no figaban fecha para la boda, él seguía con su depresión siendo más huraño y reservado que antes. Eleonor tenía una extraña, pero más cercana relación con Terry.

Una tarde maravillosa el sol casi por caer dejaba observar toda su belleza mientras se refregaba en el majestuoso lago de Michigan; la primavera estaba en su apogeo; los frescos vientos soplaban, las praderas verdes y llenas de flores multicolores se observaban. Y un viejo árbol florecía en ese momento dando un hermoso paisaje digno de ser pintado. En aquel jardín los niños del hogar de Ponny corrían y se divertían; dos señoras sentadas en aquellas mecedoras en el pórtico de la rustica casa, observan como jugaban.

Hermana María, me preocupa el comportamiento de Candy, estas dos últimas semanas; no es la misma- dijo la señorita Ponny.

Es cierto Srita. Ponny; aunque no quiera admitirlo su felicidad es muy rara, ríe, baila y juega como siempre; pero…. Entra a ese cuarto por las tardes y se pierde en pensamientos que solo su corazón puede saber.

Mientras esas dos mujeres observan atentas a los niños, un halo de tristeza dibujaba en su rostro, mientras seguían en su tarea.

Creo que a muy a mi pesar tendremos que tomar la propuesta del Sr. Andrew- dijo la Srita. Ponny mientras observaban la ventana del segundo piso a la derecha, la cual permanecía cerrada y la silueta de una joven se veía a lo lejos.

Srita. Ponny- grito alarmada la hermana María suspendiendo la costura- eso significa que tendremos que mandarla de nuevo con los Andrew!- volteándose rápidamente la Srita. Ponny con una mirada cristalina y en tono melancólico

\- Si hermana, su dolor es muy fuerte… si se queda aquí, nunca podrá superarlo por sí sola, necesita enfrentarse a su realidad y no esconderse aquí para siempre- al decir esto las dos mujeres dejaron las costuras un momento; mientras sus puños se cerraban indicando su frustración por esa verdad irremediable pero verdadera, que las llevaría a tomar una difícil decisión para el bienestar de Candy.

Si ya está decidido Srita. Ponny, iré yo misma a ver al sr. Andrew para informarle de la decisión – se levanto de esa mecedero dejando su costura en el asiento y de pronto se acerco lentamente al hombro de la mujer su mano toco suavemente el hombro de ella- espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto para ella- el tono de la hermana María era melancólico pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que la dura decisión era la mejor para Candy antes de que el dolor y la melancolía terminaran con las ultimas nociones de la felicidad de su hija.

Sin perder más tiempo se puso en marcha a la mansión de los Andrew; mientras la Srita Ponny y recordaba la escena de unos días atrás, cuando Albert había pasado a visitarlos.

"esa tarde Albert había ido a visitarlas, el chico rubio se había despedido de Candy, pero antes de irse pidió hablar con la Srita. Ponny a solas, ante la sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban en aquella rustica sala, la Srita. Ponny giro la cabeza afirmando con un gesto- Candy podrías cuidar a los niños por favor- aquel joven rubio vestido de pantalones cafés y blusa blanca junto con las dos damas se encaminaron hacia su despacho.

Ambas intuyeron de que se trataba aquella charla; el largo corredor ayudaba a tranquilizar el inquieto corazón de la hermana María, cuantas veces había recorrido ese corredor para hablar sobre algún problema o lio en que se había metido Candy y ahora tenía ese mismo presentimiento, esa charla no sería amena pero definitivamente necesaria.

Pocos minutos después entraron los tres aquella habitación, la hermana María tomo su asiento de costumbre mientras la Srita. Ponny se sentó en su silla acostumbrada, Albert entraba tal vez con la misma angustia y determinación de esas mujeres, solo faltaban palabras entre ellos, pero el presentimiento, así que la Srita. Ponny interrumpió el silencio – déjame Sr. Andrew que sucede? - aunque sabía el motivo

\- Bueno es obvio que estamos preocupados todos por la actitud que ha presentado Candy estos últimos meses- mientras aquel joven se levantó dirigiendo sus pasos a la ventana de aquella oficina- creo todos hemos visto su carácter como cambia en la mañana es la chica más gentil que hay y es nuestra antigua Candy pero conformo cae la tarde …- voltea a ver a la mujeres sentadas- se vuelve una ermitaña hasta caer la noche y se encierra de todos en sus pensamientos y eso Srita Ponny y hermana me esta

\- preocupando, verdad- interrumpió la Srita. Ponny acercándose a Albert – si sr Andrew a mí también me preocupa he visto los ojos de mi pequeña alegres pero esa sombra de tristeza nos e apodado quitar de ella desde que regreso de chicago- al tiempo que decía estas palabras se llevaba la mano a si el crucifico de plata que colgaba en su pecho- su dolor, aunque lo quiera aparentar se transmite en su mirada-

Albert volvió a posar su mirada en la ventana- por esa situación decidí traerla aquí, a su hogar para que recobrara totalmente la alegría, pero veo que ha sido inútil, su tristeza se mantiene, aunque en menor medida – el rubio se lleva su mano a su cabelle para poder acomodar un mecho de pelo que travieso se colocó en su frente.

Y que ha pensado hacer sr Andrew – dijo la hermana María con un poco de medio al casi adivinar su respuesta-

Pues he pensado mucho hermana- volteando a verla- ya que la situación referente a los negocios de mi familia está más tranquila y los viajes sea han terminado por ahora- Albert soltó un suspiro- he decidido llevarla a dar a un viaje a escocia, para ver si allá puede ser libre de ese dolor y regrese al cien por cierto nuestra Candy-

Las dos mujeres se observaron con una mirada de incertidumbre, aunque sus corazones sabían que era lo mejor y una medida desesperada; era una buena opción para que su pequeña dejara esa carga que tenía acuestas.

Solo le pediría tiempo sr. Andrew- con voz firme y acercándose a Albert.

Tiempo Srita. Ponny- dijo algo incrédulo a la respuesta de la Sra.

Si, Albert no quiero ser yo la que le imponga ese viaje a Candy, sino que sea ella la que lo pida- volvió a sostener el crucifijo- tengo e en dios que le tiempo será el mejor aliado, ya que hay heridas del corazón que solo el tiempo y dios pueden ayudar a sanar-

Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted Srita Ponny, por favor sr. Andrew denos tiempo unos meses para ver cómo lleva esto Candy- la mirada suplicante de la hermana María a Albert lo hizo meditar- sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero Candy es una chica fuerte y espero que pueda salir de esto con ayuda de dios-

Entiendo su punto tras mías, y entiendo; pero no duden en llamarme si ven que Candy continua así, la dejo en las mejores manos que pueda ver las suyas- las miro con una mirada de ternura- solo quiero lo mejor para ella y ayudarla en todo lo que este en mis manos-

Lo entendemos Sr. Andrew, como su padre adoptivo quiere lo mejor…- la Srita Ponny se detuvo al observar esa mirada de Albert tan afligida al pronunciar la palabra "padre adoptivo", sin duda ese hombre que tenía frente a ella no quería a su pequeña de esa forma de amor- para ella al igual que nosotras.

sin más remedio al escuchar esas palabras un Albert un poco cabizbajo asintió con la cabeza afirmando su punto respecto a su "pequeña", aunque por dentro no sabía por qué el simple hecho de esas palabras que había pronunciado la Srita Ponny habían sido tan dolorosas- así es Srita. Ponny esas son mis únicas intensiones-.

. puesta de que quedamos en los mismo- dio la Srita Ponny aun con más determinación- le pido tiempo y paciencia yo misma le mantendré informado sobre la evolución de Candy y conforme haya memoria o empeore su estado de ánimo no dude que le hare la visita correspondiente, solo hay que dejarla a manos de dios-

-está bien, esperare su respuesta Srita. Ponny- Albert se sintió algo incómodo, pero comprendió que todo debería ser con paciencia- pues me retiro y con su permiso voy a despedirme de Candy- con esto inclino su cabeza en un gesto de despedida y se acercó a la puerta.

Hasta pronto sr. Andrew y no tenga pendiente nosotras velaremos por ella- dijo la hermana María con una sonrisa mientras Albert cruzaba la puerta de esa oficina para Salí. - Srita. Ponny-

¿Si hermana María- tomando su asiento de nuevo- sé que me va decir el por qué no acepte la propuesta del Sr. Andrew si Candy está mal verdad? -

Así es Srita Ponny- la miro- creo que la idea del Sr, Andrew es muy acertada-

Lo se hermana, pero también sé que Candy necesita tiempo para sanar sus heridas antes de comenzar una nueva historia- lo dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

¿Entonces usted también se dio cuenta? -

Si me di cuenta que, aunque el Sr. Andrew quiera aparentar otra cosa sus sentimientos hacia Candy no son de un padre adoptivo sino…-

¿De un hombre enamorado verdad? - la hermana María se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que significaba esa aseveración

Así es hermana el sr Andrew está enamorado de Candy- dijo la Srita. Ponny al observarla

Entonces que podemos hacer Srita-

Esperar y rezar mucho- lo dijo pensativa- solo dios sabrá que podemos esperar y el camino por el cual llevara a Candy en esta nueva aventura- se levantó y miro a la ventana- solo Dios y el tiempo dirá que va a pasar.

Entonces hiere a rezar mucho por ella- diciendo esto la hermana María se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir.

Así es hermana tenemos que rezar mucho por ella para que dios le dijo cual camino tendrá que tomar, solo espero no tener que tomar la opción del sr. Andrew y que se ella la que tome su decisión- mientras pronunciaba el silencio se hizo presente en aquel despacho como oración hacia el creador, una oración que más se escuchaba como un ruego al creador por la angustia de tomar una buena decisión para su amada hija.

Mientras una angustiada hermana María caminaba aquel sendero hacia la mansión de los Andrew, en un cuarto en aquel orfanato una joven de rubios cabellos empezaba su labor de costura frente a una ventana en una silla, mientras que el imponente sol de la tarde empezaba a caer en el horizonte teniendo doto de unos tonos magníficos de doloridos rojizos.

Los corazones de aquella oven también parecía hacer el mismo afecto de aquel aturdir, de pronto unas gruesas lagrimas empezaron a rodear su cara sin sentirla mientras continuaba con su costura y su mente comenzaba una oración vespertina.

"dulce corazón mío, otro día este punto de terminar, otro día de trabajo y soledad, aunque estoy feliz en mi hogar con mis madres mis hermanos y mis amigos, aun puedo sentir ese dolor que te taladra y el frio amargo de esa noche de invierno tan fría, a veces desearía no sentir este frio en mi alma ni este dolor clavado en mi corazón, han pasado días meses enteros que pido a dios que me ayude con este dolor, pero veo que todo es en vano".

Suspende su costura y mira el atardecer como implorando una respuesta y se vuelve a hundir en esos pensamientos.

"desde que te deje esa noche en New York el frio me acompañado, las lágrimas no han dejado de salir y este dolor del alma sigue igual que ese día en las escaleras de ese hospital cuando te deje"

Se da la vuelta y abre un alhajero tomando unas cosas en sus manos y vuelve a la ventana.

"aún recuerdo a mi adorado Anthony, aunque de ti mi dulce amor solo tengo esta foto que veo y aminora mi alma pq sé que estas junto a tu dulce madre aún recuerdo tus risas y tus paseos y siento la soledad de tumba, aunque el tiempo pasa aun siento tu partida, aunque vasta cerrar los ojos para verte feliz "toma la foto de su Anthony y se la lleva al pecho y cierra sus ojos mientras su cara se empieza a dibujar una sonrisa apenas perceptible y la guarda otra vez en aquel alhajero.

" y tu mi dulce príncipe de la colina, mi amigo mi compañero, estas tan lejos de mi aunque con tus cartas calmas mi alma, cuantas veces hubiera querido volver el tiempo y no separarnos nunca como cuando vivíamos en nuestro departamento nuestro mundo donde al regresar cansada de un día de trabajo estabas tu siempre con una sonrisa para poder hablar y reír, un consejo o tu simple presencia que ahuyentaba resta tristeza" observa el medallón de los Andrew y se lo lleva así labios para darle un dulce beso " pero ahora todo ha cambiado y tu mundo está lleno de responsabilidades y de retos que te mantienen tan alejado de mí , desde que tomaste las riendas de tu familia siento tu alejamiento y la tristeza de verte partir cuando vuelves a mí se hace casi insoportable pero tu deber es estar al frente de ese imperio y cuidar de nosotros y de las familias que dependen de ti como podría ser tan egoísta para tenerte a mi lado nada más? ¿Después de todo lo que me has dado? No podría mi dulce "TIO ABUELO WILLIAM" mientras dice esto su cara vuelve a una sonrisa pícara pues recuerda cuantas veces Albert la ha retado por decirle hacia haciendo memoria de la cara y gestos que le pone al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

Dejando ese prendedor en el mismo alhajero toma un recorte de periódico fina mente doblado y lo observa " y tu mi dulce rebelde a pesar del tiempo no puedo olvidar tus sonrisa, tus gesto y tu forma de ser, la extraño demasiado, el perfume de tu cuerpo cuando te acercaba más a mí y la calidez de esas lagrimas ese día" de pronto y sin querer unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas " ese maldito día que tuve que dejarte cuando lo que más quería era aprisionarte en mis brazos, besarte y decirte TE AMO NO TE VAYAS, pero el destino o Dios no quiso que estuviéramos juntos y tuvimos que separarnos sin voltear a vernos" su mano se dirige a su rostro tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que se derramaban sin freno alguno" DIOS MIO SOLO EN PENZAR QUE ESTAS MANOS" viendo sus manos las cuales temblaban sin sentido "no volverán a tocar tu cara o abrazar tu cuerpo" una mano se pasea por inercia sobre sus rojos labios " y estos labios nunca volverán a probar los tuyo mi " dulce Romeo" de pronto y por una fuerza aún más que la razón sus manos llevan el recorte de periódico a sea su corazón " y este corazón nunca volverá a sentirse libre de este dolor que hay en él desde tu partida, se vuelve loco de tanto dolor, aun se bien que por deber o por honor la preferiste a ella, yo que más hubiera dado por que ese maldito accidente nunca hubiera pasado" sus fuerzas la abandonaron y sin querer cayo a la misma silla donde estaba unos momentos antes " pero debo ser fuerte por los dos la única opción que teníamos era que estuvieras con ella aunque eso nos matara a los dos y tu decidiste estar con ella aunque esa decían mata mi alma cada día al pensar que tus risas, tus carisias y por dios tus besos son de ellas, que no poder compartir contigo días tan hermosos como los que pasamos en el colegio y por dios eso duele más de lo que imaginaba"

Sin percibir cuando ni como se levantó de esa silla y abrió su alhajero antes de cerrarlo volvió a ver ese atardecer y dijo- TERRY, MI DULCE TERRY- con lágrimas en sus ojos guardo el ultimo recuerdo y volvió aquella ventana y sus pensamientos dijeron una frase como quien dice una plegaria a dios" pero aún me queda nuestros bellos momentos en Escocia y esos momentos que solo tú y yo llevamos en el corazón" más que una frase como una plegaria para su propia alma.

Mientras sus ojos derramaban una lagrimas más y sus manos borraban las huellas de las misma tratando de poner una nueva careta en la cara de dolor de Candy, su mente viajaba a la nada observando como el sol perdió la fuerza de la batalla dando paso a una nueva noche. Noche de la cual se ocultaba todo rasgo de dolor y de las plegarias dichas antes en el momento justo de morir el sol como si con este acto se ocultara todo rasgo de dolor de su alma y diera paso a un instante de paz en su alma.

¿Cuando de pronto se escucha como tocan en la puerta de esa habitación en penumbras- Si dijo? -

Candy tienes visitas hija- la voz de la Srita Ponny se escucha detrás de la puerta.

Si en un momento voy Srita. Ponny- muestras prendía el quinqué para alumbrar su habitación y se observaba en el tocador para arreglarse y fijarse que no quedaran más lagrimas engañosas que la delatara y se dirigía a la puerta- y quien viene a visitarnos ¿

Abriendo la puerta y dejando ver una sonrisa engañosa- Es el Sr. Andrew y la Sra. Eloy hija-

¿La tía abuela y Albert? - algo incrédula por el anuncio

Si hija y quieren hablar contigo- firme en su respuesta

En seguida bajo Srita. Ponny- volvió al tocador a darse un retoque sin cerrar la puerta de su habitación- que habrá pasado para que Albert y la tía abuela vengan a esta hora? - dijo una incrédula Candy ante este hecho. ¿Después de un momento tomo aire y se dirigió a la puerta – pues bueno aquí arriba no sabré para que me necesita verdad? Así que es hora de bajar- dejando escapar un suspiro cerro su cuarto y dispuso abajar a averiguar.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

UN SUEÑO EN ESCOCIA

"LA DECISIÓN PARTE 1"

Mientras un joven observaba una tarde caer y ensimismada en sus pensamientos, una hermana María se iba acercando a una maravillosa mansión en medio del bosque apresurando su paso. arboleda era impresionante; imponente sin duda, el camino era largo pero el paso nunca aminorado. Cuando de pronto sin pensarlo ya se encontraba de frente a esa enorme puerta blanca, la vista era hermosa puesta que aquella casa victoriana de color blanco era imponente la hermana María toma su crucifijo dando una pequeña plegaria antes de iniciar su visita.

¿Buenas tardes se encuentra el sr. Andrew? - le dice al mozo que amablemente abre la puerta.

Buenas tardes hermana, lo siento mucho pero el sr. ¿Aún no llega, pero si gusta la puede atender la Sra.? - aquel mozo le saluda de una forma muy amable.

Si está bien le podría decir que necesito verla soy la hermana María- dijo aquella mujer algo nerviosa.

Pase por favor en seguida la anuncio-

De pronto la hermana María se vio caminando en un lindo corredor blanco en el cual había muchos retratos sin duda momentos hermosos de aquella familia, a lo largo del pasillo unas cuantas mesitas de pared con alegres flores, de pronto aquel mozo abre una puerta majestuosa de roble y con la mano indica que entre.

Espere un momento aquí hermana; mientras aviso a la Sra. Eloy- indicando la entrada a la estancia.

Gracias- fue la única respuesta de la hermana María al que dar maravillada de la vista que proporcionaba aquella habitación.

Sin duda era hermosa puesto que permanecía el decorado blanco de aquella habitación l fondo dos grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz aquel lugar con la vista a los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la casa, en el centro una hermosa sala Luis XV con adornos en rojo, una mesa de caoba en el centro, en medio de la habitación para alumbrarla un hermoso candelabro que colgaba con una gran majestuosidad, las mismas mesitas de pared dividía junto aquel pilar las ventas con un arreglo de flores era una estampa digna de ser pintada, del lado derecho un estante de libros y al lado derecho una hermoso cuadro de una pradera muy hermosa con árboles y un lago en medio de un atardecer; mientras la hermana observaba aquel cuadro alguien abre la puerta sin ser notado.

-es hermoso verdad hermana? - la Sra. Eloy se acerca despacio e imponente

\- Sra. Buenas tardes disculpe- un poco nerviosa la hermana María- estaba observando su hermoso cuadro-se da vuelta para ver como la anciana se acercaba a ella fijando su vista en el cuadro.

\- si hermana, es hermoso, cuando vengo aquí lo miro por horas es lo único que trae paz a mi alma- llevando sus manos a su pecho- este cuadro lo pinto mi madre en Escocia, es un dulce recuerdo de mi hermosos tierra- sin percatarse una lagrima se asoma por su rostro y la limpia rápidamente- pero hermana María no creo que haya venido a ver mi cuadro me imagino que trae algún recado urgente para William o no es así? - la Sra. Eloy la observa.

-es cierto Sra. Disculpe- la hermana la observa igual

\- descuide tomemos asiento William no tardará en llegar, he pedido un té para esperar le apetece? - se gira y extiende su mano para indicarle la hermana María el lugar.

-si por supuesto- ambas mujeres toman asiento – creo que se imagina porque estoy aquí verdad? -

-me su pongo que por Candice o no hermana? - la mira paciente y serena

\- es cierto el sr. William nos pidió le informáramos si hay algún cambio en su conducta- algo nerviosa la hermana-

-y por lo visto sigue igual verdad? ¿o me equivoco? - al decir esto la Sra. Eloy se levanta y se dirige a una ventana agitando su abanico.

\- está en lo cierto Sra. Candy aún sigue con su misma rutina de siempre y no ha vuelto a ser la misma- cabizbaja la hermana María dice esto y por acto seguido buscándola con la mirada a la Sra.

\- me lo temía- cierra el abanico negro de pronto y lo golpea en su mano- le dije a William q no era buena idea que la dejara sola ¡ debió traerla aquí cuando le dije- la Sra. Eloy voltea a ver a la hermana María angustiada- esa niña está deprimida y necesita ayuda-

\- eso hemos hecho Sra. Eloy aun así hemos visto mejoría, aunque ella lo oculta su corazón sufren- la hermana María la ve con ojos de suplicas y se lleva sus manos a su crucifijo nuevamente

\- lo se hermana, pero esta asido culpa mía- se acerca a tomar su asiento en la sala- yo tuve la culpa hermana y le pido perdón por no haber sido capaz de ser una madre para ella- sus ojos llorosos la miran mientras la toma de la mano- mi corazón viejo y terco creyó mas en las mentiras que me decían en vez de comprobar con mis ojos y hacer caso de la razón y el dolor de haber perdido a mis nietos termino por cegarme y no fui capaz de acercarme a ella. PEDONEME HERMANA-

\- Sra. Eloy no sé qué decir- la tomo también de la manos- es de humanos equivocarse y de dios orientarnos para tomar otra vez el rumbo- lo dijo con una ternura que la Sra. Eloy sonrió

\- así es hermana por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien ahora, desde que mi sobrino me conto todo lo que Candice había hecho por él no ha pasado un día sin arrepentirme y querer enmendar mis errores- tomando su postura de nuevo

\- me alegro oír eso Sra. Porque mi pobre niña ahora necesita todo el amor que podríamos darle para salir de esto- con voz afligida.

-lo se William me ha comentado su conducta- con seriedad y preocupación- yo la he visto así hermana y es muy triste ver como su alegría se apaga- cerrando los ojos como para evocar un pasada – cuando murió mi Anthony estaba igual apagada devastada y encerrada en su sufrimiento- abriendo los ojos – pero cuando fue a Inglaterra cambio todo por las cartas que me mandaban mis nietos supe que había recobrado la sonrisa, aunque mi dolor y mi arrogancia no me permitieron estar cerca de ella yo inconscientemente velaba por aquella chiquilla-

La conversación fue interrumpida por el mozo que entraba con el servicio de té y lo serbia en aquella mesita, para después para que desapareciera tras esa puerta.

-lo recuerdo Sra., en aquel momento nosotras también sufrimos al verla así cuando regreso al hogar de Ponny- ahora el turno de ojos cerrados evocando un momento legado fue para la hermana María- pero cuando regreso a nosotras traía otro semblante otra mirada, no era esa niña triste que se fue- abriéndolos una vez más- era nuestra Candy de vuelto por eso. - el silencio se hizo presente

\- quieren intentar la cura nuevamente o me equivoco hermana? - la Sra. Volteo y observo como la hermana asentía con la cabeza- está bien hermana me parece perfecto, yo le había comentado a William ese detalle al igual que ustedes yo espero el mismo resultado- tomando la taza de té e indicándole a la hermana la suya.

-claro gracias- haciendo lo mismo- por eso estoy aquí creo que ya es tiempo para ella pueda reparar su corazón lejos de aquí-

\- lo hará hermana lo hará- depositando su taza en la mesa nuevamente- pero con un cambio esta vez-

-cual Sra.? - la hermana angustiada al ver la determinación de la Sra. en sus ojos

\- esta vez no lo hará sola yo voy con ella y me comportare como lo que siempre debió ser una madre para esa pequeña- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aflicción- solo espero que no sea muy tarde para enmendar mi mal-

-no Sra. Eloy- la hermana deja su taza de té- Candy es muy buena y sabrá perdonarla estoy segura de ello-la Sra. Eloy le devuelve una sonrisa

\- habrá que esperar a William para…- en ese momento la puerta de la estancia se abre dejando ver a un joven guapo de rubio cabella con un traje color café impecable y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- buenas tarde tía y hermana María- dijo aproximándose a las mujeres sentada.

-sr. Andrew, buenas tarde- dijo rápidamente la hermana María.

-hijo buenas tardes la hermana María vino a verte- girando su cara para observar la reacción de su sobrino.

-por la cara y lo poco que alcance a escuchar al entrar las cosas siguen igual verdad hermana- dijo Albert antes de sentarse en un sillón y cruzando su pierna.

-así es sr. Candy continua igual- un poco cabizbaja.

\- entonces no hay tiempo que esperar es hora de ir por ella- dijo en un arrebato la tía Eloy al ver la cara de preocupación de su nieto.

-lo mismo pensé yo, tía y usted sigue de acuerdo con el plan? - dijo Albert algo incrédulo

\- claro William, yo iré con ustedes a escocia y tratare de ayudar a Candy en todo lo que pueda- esto lo dijo en casi una súplica.

\- espero no interfiera en sus negocios esta repentina decisión sr? - pregunto la hermana María algo temerosa de la respuesta.

\- no hermana, desde el día que fui hablar con ustedes y ofrecerles la ayuda- dijo Albert ahora con los pies bien colocados y las manos entre lazada sosteniendo su barbilla- he hecho arreglos para que en cualquier momento pueda dejar la empresa y tomar un respiro- dijo con determinación.

\- escuchando esto me imagino que George se queda a cargo de la empresa mientras viajaremos verdad? - dijo la tía abuela viéndolo a la cara

\- desde luego tía abuela él y archí se quedarán a cargo de la empresa y me mantendrán informado de cualquier asunto- dijo volviendo a su asiento.

\- entonces me parece muy bien sr. Andrew, yo me retiro y los dejo esperando su visita al hogar de Ponny- dijo la hermana María mientras se levantaba de su asiento y los demás asían lo mismo.

-yo le avisare cuando voy por Candy hermana- dijo Albert acompañando a la hermana a la puerta cuando de repente.

-no William, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo si te parece toma el teléfono e infórmale a George r que si puede hacer los arreglos para viajar a New york mañana por la tarde y que busque los boletos para salir lo más pronto a escocia- acercándose a su sobrino con la mirada más tierna y suplicante- Candy necesita de nosotros y ya ha esperado mucho tiempo-

Albert y la hermana María se voltearon a ver a la Sra. Eloy con una mirada sorpresa e incredulidad

Tiene razón tía voy hablar con George en este mismo momento seguro todavía está en la oficina- volteo a ver a la hermana María- espere por favor unos minutos hermanas y yo mismo iré con usted por Candy- la hermana asintió con la cabeza.

No hijo iremos los dos, yo se lo terca que puede llegar hacer esa muchachita a veces necesitaras mi ayuda- aproximándose a la puerta- voy por mi chal y mandare alistar el coche para que nos lleve- dijo esto casi saliendo por el pasillo.

Mientras Albert hacia las llamadas correspondientes la hermana María ocupaba su lugar en la sala y la Sra. Eloy arreglaba con los mozos la salida, el ambiente se volvió tranquilo y sereno todo estaba listo partirían cuanto antes al hogar de Ponny.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ¡ esta es mi primer fanfic que escribo y me dio mucho gusto que ya lo hayan leído, gracias skarllet northman por ser la primera en dejar un review, a betina C gracias y aun no he decidido quien será el ganador vermos como dse desarrolla va y a ANMOCER1706 espera que siga siendo de tu agrado tratare de escribir un capitulo por dia muchas gracias**


	3. Chapter 3 la desicion parte 2

CAPITULO 2

"LA DECISIÓN PARTE 2"

La noche había caído por completa y una hermosa luna se asomaba de poco a poco dejaba caer su espléndido brillo iluminando toda la pradera en una casa muy peculiar se hacía una reunión aún más peculiar. Era una sala modesta y grande al final una chimenea encendida ayudaba para dar iluminación aquel lugar mientras tres señoras tomaban una taza de té, esperando a una nueva integrante bajar esas escaleras que se dibujaban a lado derecho de una pared. Mientras un joven de traje café se perdía en sus recuerdos observando su bello paisaje en una ventana como dibujado por un gran pintor se observaba la escena de esa noche cuando el ruido estrepitoso de una joven hacia al bajar por esas escaleras.

-buenas noches- decía Candy cuando conjuntamente se llevaba una mano a su pecho por la carrera que había tenido que dar para bajar en esas escaleras aun sin mirar a la audiencia que la esperaba- disculpen mi tardanza-

\- no te preocupes pequeña- girándose a observarla con esa característica muy peculiar en Albert y una sonrisa muy bien definida.

-Albert¡ - grita sin contener su alegría como si con su pensamiento hubiera pedido a dios que él se presentara en ese momento para verlo, corrió a su encuentro como niña que observa un dulce caramelo- me alegra tanto poder verte¡- mientras se escondía en su pecho y le daba un fuerte abrazo como si de ello dependiera su vida misma- pero…- fue interrumpida por un carraspeo.

-Candice, esa es la manera de saludar, de una jovencita educada- dijo la tía abuela con una voz seria, aunque sin quererlo se dibujó una sonrisa, "al menos lo atolondrada no se le ha quitado" pensó.

\- disculpe tía vuela buenas noches- Candy se descompuso soltando el abrazo de Albert de inmediato y haciendo un saludo más adecuado, mientras Albert volteaba a ver a su tía moviendo la cabeza en una forma de negación.

\- Candy, la Sra. Eloy y el sr. Andrew han venido hablar contigo de un asunto importante- dijo la Srita Ponny con toda la seriedad que le correspondía al momento- ven siéntate por favor-

Acto seguido Albert y Candy tomaron su asiento junto a las demás damas y comenzaba una conversación muy serie después de los saludos de costumbre.

-hemos venido William y yo para hacerte una invitación Candice- mirando la tía abuela a Candy y dejando su taza de té en la mesita de la sala- como abras sabido mi salud esta muy delicada y le he pedido a William que me permita ir a Escocia por un tiempo para recuperar mi salud- aún más seria- y quisiera llevarte conmigo como mi acompañante-

Al soltar la propuesta Candy la vio con ojos incrédulos y volteo por inercia a ver a l Albert tratando de descifras este juego.

-es cierto pequeña la tía abuela me pidió que la acompañe y también tu- dijo Albert con la mirada seria y con una gran sonrisa- por ese motivo hemos venido a pedirte que nos acompañes puesto que yo solo poder acompañarlas por un corto tiempo por cuestiones de la empresa y no quiero que la tía abuela pase sola su estancia en escocia- le toma las manos a Candy- verdad pequeña que vendrás con nosotros? Solo es un corto tiempo- dijo de forma suplicante.

Mientras Candy se perdía en los ojos de Albert y pensaba en la propuesta, sin querer se apartó de él y se levantó hacia la tía abuela.

-en verdad quiere que vaya tía abuela? - aun dudosa se fue acercando hasta quedar a la altura de la tía – de verdad no le molestaría llevarme? - viéndola a su cara.

-no Candice, he pensado mucho y quiero que me acompañes sé que este viaje te hará bien como a mí- dijo la tía abuela sin embutarse.

-pero yo tengo mucho trabajo Albert, la clínica y el hogar de Ponny- se levantó y vio a Albert con angustia buscando un pretexto para no aceptar la invitación.

\- Candy, por favor- se acercó Albert hacia ella- pequeña por favor no pongas pretextos todo se puede arreglar verdad Srita. Ponny- buscando la ayuda de ellas.

-claro que si sr Andrew- la Srita Ponny se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a ella- mira hija nosotras podemos arreglarnos solas siempre lo hemos hecho- viéndola con la mirada de una madre suplicante- y de la clínica la hermana María puede ir a decirles que saliste verdad? -

-claro que si descuida- se cercó la hermana María y la abrazo con ternura y le dio al oído- además a ti te hace más falta salir de aquí y sanarte que trabajar hija- después de decir esto Candy se transfiguro su cara en forma de tristeza.

"siempre he tratado de esconder mi tristeza y veo que no he podido ellas lo saben" fue un pensamiento funesto que paso por su mente en unos instantes, dejándola en un silencio total; de pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por una enérgica voz.

-vez Candice todo está arreglado así que no mas pretexto hoy te vivaz con nosotros y mañana partiremos a Escocia- dijo de forma tan determinante que Candy no pudo objetar y solo asintió con la cabeza- ve por tus cosas niña anda-

Diciendo esto Candy volvió en sus pasos para ir a su habitación, estando ahí se puso ordenar su vieja valija acompañante de mucho de sus viajes, sus pocas prendas y pertenecías; pero al momento de llevar su alhajero asía la maleta de pronto escucho un golpeteo en la puerta.

-se puede- dijo alerte dejando de tocar la puerta.

-claro pasa solo estaba terminando de arreglar todo- dijo Candy al cerrar su maleta.

\- pequeña, veraz que este viaje te hará mucho bien- se acercó a ella y sin quererlo como magnetismo la tomo entre sus manos su cara para que lo mirara más detenidamente- lleva en esa maleta también tus demonios y tus tristezas Candy- con una mirada muy tierna- para que puedas dejarlos en Escocia y vuelvas hacer la de antes-

-Albert yo…- sin despegar sus ojos de el

\- lo se Candy, no te preocupes yo estaré ahí para ayudarte a soltarlos y vuelvas hacer como tú- diciendo esto soltó un casto beso en su frente y la abrazo.

En ese momento Candy también lloro sin remedio "tanto me conoces Albert que tú también te diste cuenta" sin más que decir Albert se retiraba de la habitación y le sonrió diciendo- te espero abajo no tardes pequeña-

Sin más que hacer limpio su rostro y se dispuso abajar. Mientras en la sala una conversación terminaba.

No se preocupen por ella, yo la cuidare como debía a verlo hecho hace tanto tiempo- dijo la tía abuela levantándose de su asiento- he tenido muchas fallas con ella, pero es momento de enmendar mis errores- acomodando su chal sin dejar de ver a las angustiadas madre.

-lo sabemos Sra. Eloy le encargamos a mi niña- dijo la Srita. Ponny

\- es muy difícil para nosotras no poder ayudarla, pero los caminos de dios son muy misteriosos y si este camino la llevara a felicidad que dios la guíe- dijo una hermana María muy triste y con mucha fe.

Y lo hará eso estoy seguro- dijo Albert entrando aquella humilde estancia.

De tras de un singular golpeteo en las escaleras, que daba aviso de que una joven rubia bajaba.

-hermana María, Srita Ponny me voy- con sus ojos aun llorosos- no será por mucho tiempo lo prometo volveré para ayudar…- en ese momento la Srita. Ponny se acercó abrazarla.

\- descuida hija, todo estará bien lo importante es que tu estés mejor- se despejo de ella viéndola con ojos de madre.

-hija recuerda de rezar todos los días y que dios te de la fuerza de salir pronto y de volver recuperada- fue lo que dijo la hermana María mientras Candy solo asentía con la cabeza.

-esa hora vámonos- dijo la Sra. Eloy mientras abría la puerta y se observaba al chofer parado con la puerta abierta de un coche sumamente lujoso con la insignia de la familia Andrew.

-descuiden la cuidaremos bien- decía Albert haciendo una reverencia en señal de despedida.

-hasta pronto- fue su frase de despedida de Candy, mientras tomaba su maleta y se embarcaba a una nueva aventura y subía aquel coche mientras dos mueres con sus brazos en pecho observan van como su pequeña se perdía en la negra noche con la esperanza de que ese viaje le ayudara a volver reanimada y con fuerzas para seguir.


	4. Chapter 4 iniciando el viaje

CAPITULO 3

"INICIANDO UNA NUEVA AVENTURA"

Candy iba junto Albert en el coche de pronto giro para ver cómo se alejaba de su casa, de sus madres en esa oscuridad mientras la tía abuela iba adelante con el chofer.

Espero regresar pronto Albert- mientras volvía ocupar su lugar y se acercaba Albert para encontrar refugio en sus brazos.

-descuida princesa lo harás, pronto es solo un viaje corto- decía Albert mientras la arropaba en su pecho "si hubieras permanecido por más tiempo ahí te hubiéramos perdido para siempre, pequeña."

al llegar a la mansión Candy sintió un pequeño alivio pues recordaba que a pesar todo ahí había tenido sus mejores días en compañía de sus primos y de su querido Anthony; esa casa tan grande y llena de recuerdos que la hacían sonreír y llorar a la vez, por suerte Albert estaba muy cerca y le dijo- BIENVENIDA A CASA Candy- solo sonrió ante esa respuesta.

Despertando de su ensoñación la voz de la tía abuela se escuchaba_ Candice, Doroty será tu compañera de ahora en adelante- viendo a la joven- anda hija ve con ella y ponte cómoda en tu habitación mañana platicaremos sobre el viaje-

Candy apretó a Albert más, el observaba esa angustia en sus ojos; y se acercó a la joven a su oído para susurrarle- descuida todo está bien, yo iré después a verte- ella asintió y se quedó viendo la sonrisa de Albert esa sonrisa que calmaba su alma y les dio una sonrisa para despedirse con un _ con permiso entonces hasta mañana y buenas noches-

Al ir desapareciendo el sonido de sus pasos, entraron a la estancia y Albert se acercó a un pequeño bar y se sirvió una copa de whisky mientras la tía abuela se acercaba a él.

Hijo descuida estará bien, quita esa cara, fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar, ya veraz en Escocia cambiara su mirada- poniendo su mano en el hombro de él.

Lose tía, pero no sé si podremos ayudarla- esta mira a su tía a los ojos- su tristeza y dolor son muy evidentes no es la misma linda niña que conocí, aunque ella quiera aparentar otra cosa-

Dale tiempo hijo y dios la ayudara- dirigiéndose a la puerta- ahora duerme mañana nos iremos a New York y será un viaje muy pesado; solo espero que George pueda tener todo listo para el viaje- mientras se dirige a la puerta.

\- descuide tía, George lo tendrá todo listo confió en el- se acerca a su tía y le da un beso- descanse y buenas noches- antes de que la tía Eloy cruce la puerta de la estancia ara salir- gracias por todo-

Descuida hijo gracias a ti por permitirme poder corregir mis errores con Candice- cierra la puerta para irse a descansa, pero Albert observa un momento el jardín y la noche.

En otra parte de la casa dos jóvenes abrían una gran puerta de un cuarto, la cama era tan grande y llena de almohadas bien ordenadas, dos grandes ventanas daban al jardín, al costado una pequeña sala y una mesita con flores, un pequeño librero y adornos al estilo victoriano, todo en colores blanco y cafés sutiles del lado derecho una puerta blanca que da lugar a un cuarto de baño con una gran tina y un espejo a lado de la puerta; un gran ropero de roble café, las mesas de noche colocadas a lado de la cama con sus lámparas de vidrio cortado y en centro un enorme candelabro de vidrio cortado y decorado con fino dorado.

Doroty entra junto con Candy a la majestuosa habitación- Candy esta será tu habitación. ¿Verdad que es hermosa? - colocando su maleta en el sillón Vamos entra. -

¿Gracias Doroty- Candy entra deslumbrada por la belleza- es muy hermosa- y se sienta en la cama- yo nunca antes la a vía visto de quien era Doroty? -

Doroty se sienta junto a Candy- esta habitación Candy era de la Sra. Rosemary Andrew; la mama de Anthony- de inmediato Candy se levanta y ve a Doroty con una cara de confusión.

Por dios, Doroty estas seguras que puedo que darme en esta habitación- nerviosa y temerosa.

Claro Candy ven siéntate- la toma de la mano y la obliga a sentarse en la cama- mira la tía abuela ordeno que esta habitación ahora es la tuya-

¿Segura Doroty? - a un sorprendida.

Claro lo que pasa desde que el Sr. Andrew regreso a esta casa la Sra. Ha estado muy cambiado y comenzó con la reparación de esta habitación asegurando que el día que volviera esta seria tu habitación- sorprendida ve a Doroty – si sé que estás pensando, pero la Sra. no es mala Candy tiene un corazón muy bueno solo que lo tiene muy bien resguardado-

Pues yo diría que muy asegurado, ja jajá- rieron las dos juntas.

Ya veraz los cambios Candy, mientras preparare un baño para que puedas dormir- se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Doroty, pero después de preparar el baño me dejarías sola por favor- dijo Candy con una mirada suplicante.

-Candy sabes bien las reglas de la mansión y pues es mi trabajo- mientras decía esto ya se encontraba preparando la tina del baño puesto que se empezaba a percibir el aroma a jazmines de la tina.

Solo por hoy por favor Doroty quiero meditar un poco sobre todo lo que ha pasado esta noche loca y llena de sorpresas- con una mirada suplicante

Doroty asentó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto de baño. Candy por su parte tomo su baño y solo se dejó llevar por la paz que sentía salió y se colocó su camisón blanco para dormir, retiro la sabana y se disponía dormir cuando escucho un toquido suave en su puerta.

Pase por favor- mientras decía esto se coloca la otra parte de su pijama que era una delicada capa blanca de satín transparenten figura muy familiar miraba entrar a su cuarto.

-buenas noches pequeña- mientras Albert se adentraba a la recamara- te gusto tu nueva recamara? -.

Si gracias es hermosa- se acercó a Albert y lo abraza- es preciosa¡-.

Albert se estremeció al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca que su única reacción fue abrazarla más fuerte; pero volvió rápido no era tiempo de hablar o sentir eso que empezaba a tener la necesidad de salir de su pecho aún no.

En un rápido movimiento se aparto de ella-me alegro pequeña descansa mañana partiremos rumbo a New York y de ahí a escocia-

Candy se congelo al escuchar que volvería a esa ciudad y se estremecía al pensar en esa estación de tren otra vez se dirigió como imán hacia una de las ventanas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Albert de inmediato noto su tristeza.

Lo siento Candy no hay otro lugar para tomar un barco a escocia- dijo esto dirigiéndose a ella y le toma su mano.

No te preocupes es que…- un nudo en su garganta se formó y unas lágrimas traviesas salieron de su rostro- nunca pensé volver tan pronto a New York.

Albert se acerca más y la sujeta de los hombros; mientras se perdía en su perfume tan embriagador para él; rogando poder contenerse; para no voltearla y robarle un beso. "si esa luna no dejara de ponerte tan bella; si el cobijo de las estrellas me permitiera voltearte para ver tu rostro, si dios me diera la dicha de ser yo el que ocupa tus pensamientos y no el, juro que en tu cara jamás volverían a ver esas lagrimas mi amor" su pensamiento rebaso sus fuerzas y sin querer la atrapo en sus brazos queriendo borrar cada una de sus lágrimas, sin querer su cara estaba atrapada por sus risos y su cuerpo se extasiaba de su perfume. "si hubiera podido alejar de tu mirar esa tristeza, sino estuvieras tan vulnerable; mi dulce Candy, ya hubiera gritado que TE AMO y tus lagrimas las hubiera enjuagado con mis labios en tiernos besos, mi alma cobijaría la tuya para darle el calor que necesita y repararía el daño a tu corazón con palabras dulces y exorcizaría a ese fantasma que mata tu alma con el más tierno de los besos".

En ese momento perdido en tiempo mágico donde una alma trata de gritarle a otra su amor, es roto por las campanas de un viejo reloj en un pasillo distante anunciando las 12 horas y en ese momento el joven rubio vuelve a la realidad del momento como si esa nota despertara del trance más bello del mundo- descuida no estarás sola ante esta prueba pequeña- un silencio se hizo presente otra vez- perdóname por haberte dejado tan sola Candy- fue la única respuesta que sus labios pudieron suelta conjunto a una lagrima se hacía presente en el rostro del joven.

Candy giro al sentir esa calidez de una lagrima- Mi dulce Albert- mientras limpiaba esa lagrima traviesa que jugaban en su mejilla- Quien te ha dicho que me has dejado sola?- mira sus ojos esos ojos que dan paz aun a la alma más angustiada- si tú siempre has estado en mis pensamientos, en tus cartas para darme fuerza y en mi corazón para darme el valor de seguir- llevando en un ágil movimiento acerca la mano de Albert a su corazón- si el sigue latiendo es por ti, gracias a tu presencia, a las alegrías que me has dado en estos años desde que te vi por primera vez en la colina de Ponny; cuando moría al regresar de New York, cuando me faltaban fuerza y aun después en mi enclaustramiento solo tú eres el único que pone en mí una sonrisa-

Solo pudo decir- Pequeña yo siempre estaré para ti siempre- con su mano limpia las lágrimas del rostro de ella- recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- y esbozo una vana sonrisa.

Gracias Albert- tomando su mano y acaricio con ella su mejilla- sintió estaría a la deriva gracias-

Tratando de aligerar el momento, ya que todo su ser exigía que la tomara y la besara ahí mismo; pero no era el momento no así de vulnerable; no el, la quería bien, que su corazón curado lo eligiera a él y ese fantasma ya no estuviera; no tomarla por las circunstancias y con barreras tan bajas. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas de su alma- pues me retiro pequeña es hora de descansar, mañana partiremos muy temprano y es hora de descansar- depositando un casto beso en la frente, Candy asintió con la cabeza y el prosiguió a retirase.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo descansar ella en un mar de emociones encontradas por el viaje de la mañana mientras el rogando a Dios que se terminaran esos días de tristeza y vuelva a ver esa risa y alegría en los ojos de su amada princesa. Noche perpetua de negras tinieblas para ambas almas solo una esperanza en el corazón de los dos solo que diferentes esperanzas.

Mil gracias por leer esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios, sé que este es un capitulo muy de Albert, pero prometo que habrá uno igual de intenso con Terry esta competencia debe ser pareja jijijijij besos y gracias por leerla


	5. Chapter 5 ENTRE SOMBRAS DE UN AYER

CAPITULO 4

" ENTRE LA SOMBRAS DE UN AYER PERDIDO"

En un lugar lejos de ahí, una puerta se abria en un cuarto oscuro y sombrio dejando entrar la luz

Uff al fin a descanzar un poco- un joven alto de cabello negro, tez blanca y un gallardo porte con saco al hombro encendia una luz- o no tu que haces aquí¡, otra vez-.

En un cuarto sombrio se aclaraba con la luz, los tonos en verde seco tomaban brillo, una cama simple, un buro junto a ella, una lámpara; un escritorio y una silla era lo único que había en aquel cuarto sombrio; junto a la cama una mujer de rubio cabello unos ojos de mar, dentro de un hermoso vestido violeta jugaba con una botella en sus manos.

Terry Granchester- su cara dibujaba un gesto de enojo- pensé que habiasmos llegado a un trato tu y yo señorito-.

Entrando a la habitación dejando el saco caer y recostándose en la cama- Eleonor, no crees que es muy tarde para regaños- viéndola respectivamente.

\- Elonor no soy tu madre Terry- levantándose de la silla- basta de esto Terry-

\- Basta de que madre- levantándose retadoramente hacia la ventana y observando la noche.

De este comportamiento hijo- acercándose a el.

Cual comportamiento mama? Solo es una botellla con un tónico para dormir y no recordaba que estaba aquí?-

Terry no puedes seguir asi por favor¡- lo decía dulcemente pero en forma de suplica.

Sin prestarle atención seguía viendo aquella ventana, que dibujaba una vista preciosa de aquella ciudad, que tanto le había dado y a la vez le había arrebatado.

\- como me pides que no siga, si mi alma llora y este corazón no hace mas que llamarla- rodando una mejilla- si mi vida se acabo sin ella; como me pides que un muerto siga viviendo? Si ella se llevo todo de mi- tomanso una cortina de esa ventana y cerrando el puño- si deje ir mi vida aquella noche de invierno-.

Terry mi amor- lo abraza por los hombros, mientras su cara demostraba dolor y angustia.

Si madre, vivo por que tengo que hacerlo¡ lo único que me mantiene vivo es actuar y esa botella que calma mi alma atormentada por las noches- perdiéndose en los brazos de su madre como un niño que despierta en medio de la noche después de haber tenido una pesadilla.

Hijo mio, si me hubieras buscado¡- como un reclamo perdido en el dolor de una madre- hubiéramos encontrado otra solución-

Soltándose de los brazos de su madre- hubiéramos? No me hagas reir, Eleonor, nada se puede hacer nada- suelta un grito desesperado al bacio- la decisión esta tomada, la deje ir y se acabo- apretando el puño- por otro lado esta Susana- camino asta sentarse en la cama- si Susana como podría dejarla Eleonor tengo que seguir con mi mejor actuación aunque con ello me lleve el alma y mi corazón se muera por dentro- levantándose – me salvo la vida y dio la suya por mi como no seguir¡-.

Hay soluciones menos drástica Terry- acercándose a el- no dejes morir tus sueños amor, ve¡ buscala repara lo que hiciste- tomando delicadamente su rostro- no cometas el error mas grande de tu vida, yo lo hice no luche y perdi lo que mas quería te perdi a ti y a tu padre solo por una estúpida " palabra de caballero" aruinando nuestras vidas, cuando devi buscarlos a los dos asta el fin del mundo-.

Levantándose bruscamente- Y que le dijo a Candy? He vuelto no me importa Susana "TE AMO"- voltendose y vviendo a la ventana- No elenor no la conocez ella no me recibirá, no a costa del dolor de otra persona¡-

. no lo creo¡- se levanto bruscamente para acercarce a el- se que esta mala decisión la esta mantando igual que a ti, solo espero y confio que ustedes recapaciten y se den cuenta del gran error que están cometiendo separándose –

No hay forma de dar marcha atrás a esto mama no la hay¡- fue por la botella tirada en su cama y bebio su conenido- es tarde madre quiero dormir vete ya¡.

Su madre lo miro y supo que no había nada que hacer esa


	6. Chapter 6 segunda parte de entre sombras

Su madre lo miro y supo que no había nada que hacer esa noche- está bien ¡ sigue así y solo la perderás mas por tu obstina la puerta- pero eres mi hijo y no permitir que sigas así, sino quieres algo por ti lo hare yo

Eleonor no te metas¡- grito a su madre- es un asunto cerrado y he dado mi palabra-.

Cuando cerraba la puerta y en un susurro tímido- pero falta que yo de la mía.

Terry volvió a la ventana, no alcanzo a escuchar lo que su madre susurraba, dejándose caer en aquella visión casi hipnótica que se veía por aquella ventana imaginando esa mirada, su mirada de ojos verdes que mata el alma y el corazón aviva su llama.

-si pudiera escapar para estar en tus brazos y ahogarme en tus besos correría sin pensarlo-tomando otro trago de esa botella que sujetaba en su mano con tanta firmeza como si tuviera la medicina para su dolor- te abrazaría como aquella vez y juro que no te soltaría, te besaría y me perdería en tu mirada- y aventó la botella a la pared y después escucho como se rompía en mil pedazos- y por ironía de la vida aunque quisiera con todo mi amor y mi alma hacerlo TE PERDI, FUE MI CULPA POR UNA MALDITA DECISIÓN UNA CUESTION DE HONOR-limpiando las lágrimas que le corren por el rostro- pero fue mi decisión y por mala que fue tengo que sostener mi palabra aunque en ella pierda mi alma- se recuesta en su cama- mi dulce Candy amor mío, solo le pido a dios que te de una larga vida, que seas feliz y vuelva a encontrarte aunque yo muera día con día sin ti- el silencio se hizo presente mientras el cansancio lo invadía y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se cerraban poco a poco y esos labios pronunciaban como último suspiro un nombre- CANDY-.

MIENTRAS EN UNA MANSION MUY LEJOS DE ESOS ZOLLOSOS DESPERTABA A UN NUEVO DIA.

Toc-toc- Candy buenos días- decía Doroty entre abriendo la puerta- sigue dormida me lo imagine- entrando a la habitación – Candy, Candy despierta- moviendo a la joven que yacía en la cama.

Moviéndose un poco- otros 5 minutos por favor hermana María, solo 5 minutos más- aun en sueños.

-CANDY WHITE ANDREW arriba o se te ara tarde para el desayuno- la vos de Doroty retumbo en toda la habitación.

¿De un salto despierta Candy sentándose lo más rápido que pudo en la cama- lo siento Doroty ya voy-se incorporó rápidamente- que hora es? -

Tarde Candy muy tarde- dijo Doroty sin inmutare – descuida el baño está listo-

La tía abuela me retara si llego tarde- dirigiéndose al baño.

Tu nunca cambias Candy- riendo Doroty mientras acomodaba la ropa para ella sobre la cama.

Porque no me despertaste Doroty- mientras gritaba desde el cuarto de baño.

Lo hice, pero eres demasiado dormilona Candy- reía Doroty.

Es verdad¡ nunca voy a cambiar¡ jijijijij- mientras salía con una toalla en la cabeza y su bata de baño – listo Doroty –

Bueno hora de vestirse-

Doroty esa ropa no es mía- asombrada.

Claro que lo es – acercando se a ella. La tía abuela me pidió ayer antes de ir por ti que la colocara en el ropero-

¿Cómo? - sorprendida.

Si la Sra. Eloy la compro para ti- dándole el corsé para que solo pusiera- ella siempre tuvo la esperanza que regresaras a vivir aquí.

Figa la mirada en la ropa- gracias tía abuela- mientras Doroty asistía para terminarse de arreglar.

-apúrate Candy o te retaran- decía Doroty terminando de peinarla.

\- si Doroty- cuando se disponía a salir- la ropa que tengo esta en mi maleta para el viaje, para que la lleven al coche por favor-

Asombrada Doroty respondí- no Candy tu ropa ya está en auto la tía abuela ordeno un guardarropa nuevo para ti y ya está empacado y embalado ahora corre-

Gracias tía abuela y a ti Doroty- mientras salía disparada para el comedor.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios:

A anmocer 1708 gracias por tus comentarios, y ten por seguro q aparecerá el apuesto doctor y sobre la tía abuela espera tiene más sorpresa bajo el brazo jajay es como el dicho "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo" jijón. Descuida no hare sufrir tanto a nuestro queridísima rubio porque le tengo unas buenas sorpresas jipi

Mi querida skarllet northman: jipi al igual que tu he necesitado ayuda psicológica después de ver el final tan triste jijón y tomare muy en cuenta como mataremos a la Susana jipi a mí también me cae muy mal.

Vialsi: aún no se define el elegido todo será gracias a ustedes jipi pq a mí se me hace muy difícil decidir así que espero ayuda de todas mil gracias.

Sayuri707: te prometo que habrá un final feliz para Albert y lo que sucederá en escocia es todo un misterio solo puedo adelantarles que habrá muchos secretos que saldrán a la luz.

NOTA PERSONAL:

Es pero que con este capítulo las terryanas no me odien mucho, les prometo que tendrán su encuentro soñado Terry y Candy como Albert o mejor no sé; pero si tendrán su momento hay que ser parejos en esta competencia y que gane el mejor

Besos y muchas gracias por leer esta historia.


	7. Chapter 7 PREPARATIVOS PARA EL VIAJE

CAPITULO 5.

"PREPARATIVOS PARA EL VIAJE"

Mientras en otra parte de la casa, en el recibidor se encontraban tres personas platicando.

-perfecto George, lo bueno que nos dará tiempo para desayunar antes de que tomemos el tren- decía un apuesto joven de ojos azules sentado en un sillón.

-sr. William, fue toda una faena para conseguir los boletos de tren y ni que hablar de los del barco- tomando asiento- el barco sale en 3 días para escocia, el viaje consta de salir de New York a San Hampton y de ahí en tren a escocia.

Entrando a la habitación una mujer de edad con su vestimenta clásica interrumpiendo la charla.

Me parece efecto, será un viaje de 3 semanas – tomando se su barbilla con la mano- será perfecto para mis planes-

\- buen día Sra. Eloy- poniéndose de pie- esperando que no haya contratiempos.

Eso espero yo igual George- dijo Albert poniéndose de pie.

Mande un telegrama para que esté lista la villa en escocia para nuestra llegada- dijo la tía abuela

Descuide todo está arreglado- dijo George con un asentamiento de cabeza

Para todo esto donde es Candice- mirando el hermoso reloj de la estancia.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando entrar una figura familiar.

Aquí tía abuela- decía Candy mientras entraba y un par de ojos se quedaba atónito con la vista y cierta Sra. sonreía con satisfacción.

Que buena Candice, entonces pasemos al comedor o se hará tarde- dijo la tía abuela- William¡

Ante la mirada atónita del patriarca que al ver a Candy con su nuevo guardarropa sé que do sin palabras " Candy están seguros que es ella" dijo para sí; la figura de una hermosa mujer perfectamente delineada con una fama larga negra en V hasta las rodilla ajustada permitía ver unas curvas muy bien formadas una camisa de manga larga color beige pero un escote algo atrevido pero ensoñador que delineaba un busto perfecto escondido por un transparente encaje, un poco de maquillaje, su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta con unos cuanto mechones de pelo que caían traviesos sobre sus cienes, el tono rosado de sus besos era un pecado divino observa y un pecado más grande para la mente pues empujaban a probarlos, sus zapatilla negras con un ligero tacón hacían a cualquiera derretirse y ver que la chiquilla había quedado atrás.

William te estoy hablando- dijo más fuerte la tía abuela al ver la situación de su sobrino mientras decía para ella "si con esto estas boquiabierto, no quiero ver saber qué harás cuando termine de refinarla" dijo la tía abuela para sus adentros sonriendo levemente.

Mmmm si tía ya voy- sin perder a Candy de la mirada-buenos días Candy.

Buen día Albert- dijo dando una sonrisa mientras el por dentro se decía "dios mío los ángeles también sonríen".

Tía abuela gracias por el regalo- dijo apenada y bajando un poco la cabeza.

Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti hija- con un tono firme- tu ropa no era la adecuada para que viajaras con el jefe del clan- y la mira por un momento- claro sin contar que ahora eres una joven y no una niña para usar tus viejos vestido.

Candy se puso roja- si gracias tía abuela-en el fondo de su corazón le agradecía porque, aunque le costaba reconocer ya eres una mujer.

Bueno pasemos al comedor- dijo la tía abuela – además tu "padre"- tosiendo un poco- debió de darse cuenta de eso hace mucho y comprarte ropa adecuada para ti- mirándolo de una forma retadora.

Mmmm tiene razón tía abuela- con un poco de rubor en su cara- mi Candy ya es toda una mujer- sin darse cuenta lo que había pronunciado hasta después su color volvió hacer un rojo más fuerte junto con Candy.

Por dios muchachos apúrense que llegaremos tarde- dijo la tía abuela saliendo de la estancia.

Si, vamos Srita- Albert extendió su brazo para que ella la tomara- permíteme acompañarte al comedor-

Claro que si apuesto caballero- riendo para ella.

Entre planes y preparativos se dispusieron a tomar el coche para llevarlos a la estación de tren, mientras una joven moría del miedo de llegar a esa ciudad aunque debía reconocerlo su ilusión también de poder encontrárselo de lejos no era para menos, por otro lado un joven rubio se perdía en sus pensamiento " cuando se volvió en una mujer muy hermosa" y la tía abuela " hijo si este cambio te pareció formidable espera lo haber lo que viene" así tres corazones llenos de esperanza de miedo e ilusiones partían a la estación del tren, de algo que los tres estaban seguros es que no volverían igual de su viaje a escocia.

Un cuarto oscuro y melancólico; un hombre recostado en su cama envuelto en su sabana, con un alma atormentada por demonios del sombrío pasado; sin más deseo que perderse en sus sueños y no despertar, ruega a Dios porque sea un mal sueño y cuando despierte este ella mirándolo y a su lado, algo imposible, pero esfuerza de su corazón añorar que sea un mal sueño. Despierta pensando "no es un sueño la perdí, ella no está aquí, otro día amanece para mí, otro día de fingir un amor que no siento que no puedo sentir más que por ella donde quiera que este". El ruido de una puerta abriendo lo saca de sus penas.

Toc, toc, Terry hijo ya estas despierto¡- Eleonor llega a la habitación del departamento de Terry.

Eleonor es muy temprano¡ déjame- decía Terry aun en cama y su pensamiento "a que mal momento le di la llave de mi casa a Eleonor".

vamos Terry despierta tengo algo muy importante que decirte¡- Eleonor entre para quitarle las sabanas de la cabeza a Terry y se arrima una silla junto a la cama de él.

Ya está¡ bien que pasa mama para que vengas a despertarme tan temprano¡- mientras Terry se acomodaba sentado a en su cama – si es un regaño, reproche o aclaración; es mejor que salgas, estoy muy cansado para escucharte-

No Terry¡, es algo urgente- mientras se levanta para correr las cortinas- pero q paso aquí, Terry? – mientras observaba los vidrios rotos en el piso.

Es algo que no te incumbe¡- levantándose de la cama- mejor dime que es eso tan importante que vienes a decirme que te trae por mi casa tan temprano-.

Es tu padre Terry, se encuentra muy grave¡- dijo viéndolo a los ojos y su voz se escuchaba muy melancólicamente.

Eleonor yo no tengo padre¡- dijo molesto volteando a verla.

Terry por favor- le mira suplicante.

Por favor nada y es mi última palabra-

Terry tu padre- y comienza a llorar- está muy grave y te suplica que por favor vayas a Londres- su voz se convierte en una súplica- hijo por favor no sea orgulloso solo quiere volver a verte una sola vez- sacas su pañuelo y limpia su cara- está muriendo-

Terry medita por un momento viendo a su madre en ese estado, esa hermosa mujer se afligida y preocupada. Esa mujer tan elegante en su hermoso vestido lila. Su alma estaba inconsolable, en ese momento Terry se acerca hacia ella.

¿Y qué tan grave está el duque? - dijo con voz apenas perceptible pues su corazón se partía al ver sufrir a su madre.

Recibí un telegrama que me pedía de favor encontrarte ayer por la tarde- aun con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas los cuales se observaban una ojeras- tuve que decirle a la nana que llamara al palacio de tu padre para confirmar la noticia- y en llanto- ohh Terry lo confirmaron tu padre se encuentra grave.

Cálmate madre a ver el telegrama- pidió Terry a su madre y de inmediato saco la hoja del telegrama que guardaba en su bolso de mano.

Ten léelo por ti mismo- dándole el papel a su hijo.

QUERIDA ELEONOR:

ME ENCUENTRO MUY GRAVE DE SALUD. MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD ES VER A MI HIJO. BUSCALO PORFAVOR. NO QUIERO MORIR SIN SU PERDON.

ATTE. DG.

Terry no podía creer esas líneas viendo a su madre a los ojos – y te confirmaron que esta grave-

Si Terry mi nana hablo y se lo confirmaron- llorando de nuevo- Terry tienes que ir

Unos momentos de silencio mientras se dirigía a la ventana y su mente le habla "he perdido a Candy y no he hecho nada por remediar ese error y si el duque muere antes de verlo otra vez no perdonaría volver a cometer otro error de dejar ir a alguien importante en mi vida sin decirle lo que en verdad importa para mí".

Está bien Eleonor iré a verlo- dijo Terry volteando a ver a su madre mientras seguí llorando- no llores ya por favor-

Gracias hijo, igual yo me iré para Londres solo necesito arreglar unas cosas aquí- limpiando sus lágrimas.

¿Madre y Susana? No puedo dejarla- dijo con melancolía.

¿No te preocupes? Ve a verla y le explicas- viéndola suplicante- solo he conseguido un boleto para mañana tendrá que entender tu problema- limpiando sus lágrimas- tendrás que adelantarte y cuando yo termine mis asuntos la llevare conmigo será caso de un par de días- se acercó y lo sostuvo por los hombros- ella entenderá.

Eso espero – dijo en un suspiro- pero madre tengo que ir al teatro avisar y no tendré tiempo para ir a buscarla-

Descuida Terry yo iré y le explicare así te daría tiempo para arreglar todo y poder mandarle un telegrama a tu padre avisándole que iras de acuerdo-

Si madre solo espero que pueda entender Susana- dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Descuida hijo y gracias por aceptar ver a tu padre- aun con sus ojos llorosos- yo y Susana los al canceremos pronto, te dejo para que puedas terminar de arreglarte y vayas al teatro-

Hasta luego madre y suerte con Susana-. saliendo Eleonor de esa habitación.


	8. Chapter 8 CORRIGIENDO UNA MALA DESICION

CAPITULO 6.

"ARREGLANDO UNA MALA DECISIÓN"

Una señora entraba a una habitación de una lujosa casa estilo inglesa mientras su ama de llaves, la seguía con cautela mientras retiraba su hermoso sombrero.

¿Cómo te fue hija? - la nana era una señora en años- lo convenciste?

Si nana lo encontré- volteando Eleonor con una sonrisa- lo convencí- mientras se sentaba en una hermosa sala estilo Luis XV- pero sigue mal-

¿Cómo aún está deprimido? - dijo la nana angustiada.

Si nana- mientras rompió en llanto- sé que no debo hacer esto con mi hijo, pero es la única forma de hacer entender a un necio como el de que su decisión fue mal tomada- cierra su puño y lo choca contra la mesa- no puede seguir auto destruyéndose por una idea estúpida.

¿Entonces el teatro funciono o no? - dijo la nana acercándose a ella.

Si- limpiando sus ojos- tuve que hacerlo solo espero que Richard cumpla su palabra.

Igual yo hija- que dándose parada.

Hay nana mira que mentirle a Terry no me gusta, pero no me dejo remedio alguno- levantándose para observar la ventana que daba a su jardín- eso de mentirle y decirle que Richard está muy grave solo para separarlo de Susana.

No te quedo de otra hija- ahora la nana sentándose- le has suplicado e insistido tanto para que cambie.

Si nana he llorado, rezado y suplicado pero el terco corazón de Terry y ese sentido estúpido de caballero no lo deja ver- soltando el llanto en el regazo de su nana- a ver el daño que se hace quedándose con esa mujer, nana después de esto no se si perderé a Terry él no me lo va a perdonar nunca, pero estaba desesperada puedo ver morir poco a poco a mi hijo, por una mala decisión tomada- viendo a su nana- si hubiera estado aquí nana¡ nana su hubiera ¡

¿Haber hija, eres una mujer fuerte y decidida que pasa contigo? - le toma su barbilla mirándola a los ojos- toma valor y limpia tus ojos; si Terry descubre tu engaño ya pensaras como solucionarlo lo importante es que lo estas ayudando a resolver algo que nunca debió decidir? - la mira con una mirada dulce- deja las lágrimas y sonríe hija mía por que hoy fue una gran actuación y convenciste a un público muy difícil hija- le sonríe la nana-

Eso sí nana¡- sonríe a su nana- mira que hablar en menos 12 horas con dos Granchester y Salí librada perece un premio verdad nana?

Así es la actitud hija, recuerda que una madre se vale de todo para rescatar a su hijo y tu hija mía- la acurruca en su regazo- amas a tanto a tu hijo que tuviste que enfrentar a Richard de nuevo-

Así nana ni me lo recuerde- pensando Eleonor en la noche pasada.

"- hija estas bien- dijo la nana acercándose- me tenías preocupada¡ mira es muy noche- tomando el abrigo que le daba Eleonor- ya se vienes de verlo verdad?

Si nana- con cara chorosa- sigue igual encerrado es muy testarudo y no entiende nana estoy desesperada ¡- sin más remedio se deja caer en una silla de la estancia y rompe en llanto.

Hija – la nana la mira con ternura- basta de tanto llanto es hora que hables con Richard y que te ayude a solucionar esto-

Nana – la mira con terror- pero Richard¡

Si hija él es su padre – con vox decidida- tiene que ayudarte y entre los dos buscar una solución-

¿Nana no he hablado con Richard desde hace años no se? - pensativa ante la propuesta.

Basta Eleonor con dudas no resolverás nada- se acercó a ella- Terry necesita la ayuda de "sus padres", nunca le has pedido nada a Richard siempre has dejado hacer su voluntad contigo y hoy es el momento para que los dos maduren y actúan como lo que son los padres de mi niño y lo ayuden-

¿Pero nana- se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar- yo no podría hablar con él?

Descuida hija yo marcare a Londres – buscando en su bolsa- él cuando se fue por primera vez y te dejo en cinta me dio el número de su palacio para cualquier cosa si tenemos suerte seguirá siendo el mismo y él me dijo que si era una emergencia le marcara y esto hija es una emergencia- sacando el papel y tomando el teléfono.

-nana, pero…- dejando una voz llena de miedo- no sé si podría hablar con el-.

Lo harás mi niña lo harás- marcando el número.

Mientras Eleonor nerviosa espera ve como su nana sin miedo marcaba el número y daba las palabras clave a la persona en la línea.

-buenas noches- la nana segura- si con el duque de Granchester, si de la su querida "nana", si gracias dígale que es una urgencia su Narciso necesita ayuda"

Eleonor se quedó muy sorprendida por esas palabras- descuida hija ya viene- dijo la nana sin nervios- el tomara la llamada- extendiendo el auricular-solo háblale con el corazón- este tomo incrédula el auricular y en instantes se escuchó esa voz por el mismo.

¿Buenas noches nana que pasa? - era Richard Granchester el que contestaba

Buenas noches Richard- respondía Eleonor muy nerviosa.

¿Narciso eres tú? -

Si, Richard necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante, por favor-

¿Descuida que pasa ?, estas bien le paso algo al retoño? - palabras claves pero simples que calmaron a Eleonor, aunque sin pensarlo escuchar su voz por teléfono le arranco una sonrisa.

Si es Terry y necesita de nuestra ayuda- dijo más calmada- es algo serio.

Entonces soy todo suyo bello narciso te escucho¡- Eleonor se sentó en su silla y comenzó una plática por un buen rato poniendo al duque por enterado de la situación y del plan que hábilmente la nana había hecho junto con Eleonor para un caso de emergencia.

Hay nana no sé cómo tuve el valor para hablar esa noche con Richard- y volteando haberla – y lo más impresionante es que el acepto ayudarme¡

¿Hija el ama a Terry y a ti más de lo que ustedes se lo imaginan- dijo dulcemente- o porque crees que dejaría su nana al cuidado de sus dos más grandes tesoros hija?

Hay nana gracias- le devolvió una sonrisa tierna- ahora solo me falta ir a ver a "SUSANA".

Si hija esa muchachita- tomándose su barbilla- sin duda todo un reto para la GRAN ELEONOR BACKER¡

Así es nana todo un reto¡- rieron a la vez, maquilando como convencer a Susana, pero el plan ya estaba en marcha y nadie iba a de tenerlo menos esa muchachita.

Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia sé que hay muchas dudas si es TERRY o ALBERT el galán, y sé que soy mala por no descubrirlo, pero quiero que en esta historia ambos tengan la oportunidad de ganarse el amor de la pecosa, no solo tomando un bando sino dejando que fluya la historia. SI SE QUE SOY MALA¡ JIJI, pero creo que to tuvieron ni en el anime ni en el manga esa oportunidad y me gustaría daré aquí.

Rebeca. - es cierto q aún no se define el bando, pero ten paciencia por favor? Y de que vuelve a sus orígenes es Candy, pero ya veraz la sorpresa¡ espero te guste.

Rbk .- tratare de actualizar diario por lo menos dos capítulos y gracias por leer.

Eli. - espero q la forma de enderezar este embrollo te guste ¡

Gracias a todos por leerla igual a lis69, HaniR,SOL Grandchester, Carmen, guest, nina, Eli,sayuri1707, vialsi , anmoncer178 y skarlet northman.

Tomare en cuenta muchos sus consejos y mil gracias por sus comentarios besos y asta mañana


	9. Chapter 9 un viaje en tren

CAPITULO 7.

"UN VIAJE EN TREN"

Una hermosa mañana el sol brillaba en la estación el murmullo de la gente el ir y venir se hacía presente y la música de fondo era el sonido de los tresnes que llegaba y partían de la estación mientras la gente se aglomeraba para buscar su anden o pedir los boletos para emprender su partida. En ese momento un par de coches negros arribaba a la estación con la insignia de una destacad familia en la puerta un joven mozo se aproximaba para abrir la puerta del coche que se estacionaba.

Un caballero rubio con pelo suelto en un traje estilo italiano negro baja del coche ofreciendo su mano para ayudar bajar a una mujer mayor en vestido verde seco descendía mientras se colocaba a un lado y el joven daba paso a otra hermosa mujer para bajar del coche. Una joven en falda café recta ajustada a su cuerpo un saco del mismo color con decorados de negro y un hermoso sombrero adornado negro que hacia juego con sus botas era una vista espectacular que no dejaba de ninguno de los transeúntes pasar sin observar a la bella señorita que se sonrojaba al ver la cara de uno que otro indiscreto que volteaba a observarla.

Mientras del otro coche baja un George apresurado con unos mozos bajando el equipaje de los señores indicando a donde debían de llevarlo. Mientras las damas se acomodaban los guantes la voz de un joven rubio se escuchó.

Bien damas- ofreciendo sus brazos- entramos ya- ofreciendo una enorme y bella sonrisa.

Si hijo hace algo de calor- abriendo su abanico y mirando a Candy- hija vamos- asentando Candy con la cabeza.

Entrando de la mano con ambas damas, mientras George hacia los arreglos pertinentes con el equipaje y aseguraba la hora de partida. Entrando al lugar reservada de espera para primera clase Albert acomodo a las damas en sus asientos mientras decía- descuiden George tendrá todo listo en unos minutos-

-qué bueno Albert porque hay mucha gente- decía Candy mostrando su rostro con un poco de color y unos labios en tono rojo suave que exaltaban su color – y el calor aumenta y no es bueno para tía- dejando una bella sonrisa por debajo del hermoso sombrero.

-Lo se princesa solo tardara un minuto-devolviendo esa sonrisa que lo cautivaba y lo hacía perderse en su mira.

-William hijo, podrías hacerme favor de conseguir un poco de agua- dijo la tía abuela afectada por el calor del día.

En seguida tía- dijo Albert alejándose de ella.

Hija sé que estas nerviosa – dijo mirándola- sé que tu último viaje a New York no fue lo que esperabas verdad?- Candy la observaba incrédula de las palabra de la tía pero en verdad estaba muy nerviosa cosa que no paso desapersebida de la tía abuela puesto que el pañuelo que Candy sostuvo durante todo el viaje iba mas arrugado conforme entraba a la estación- descuida todo saldrá bien solo estaremos unas horas ahí- tomándola de su mano- esta vez no vas sola vamos William y yo- regalándole una sonrisa que reconforto su rostro.

Lo se tía abuela y gracias- su sonrisa era triste, pero a la vez angelical

Mientras la conversación seguía no observaron q un joven de un traje obscuro y un sombrero las había observado desde su entrada tratando de reconocer a esa hermosa rubia que tenía a muchos observándola. De pronto con una sonrisa se acercó así las damas.

BUENOS DIAS – viendo esto retirando su sombrero- disculpé mi atrevimiento, pero la belleza de su hija Sra. Mia me recordó a un bello ángel que conocí hace una tiempo- mirando a Candy tratando de reconocerla- mi nombre es DR. Michael Gerard.

La sorpresa se dejó ver en la cara de Candy al recordar al joven Dr. Pero rápidamente la tía abuela tomo la palabra.

-Buenos días Dr. Gerard, - extendiendo su mano para el saludo correspondiente- mi nombre es Eloy Andrew y mi hija- diciendo esta palabra con gran orgullo- es la Srita Candice White Andrew un placer.

¿El placer es mío Sra.- mirando a Candy- te acuerdas de mí?

¿Si claro, es un gusto volver a verte Michael- sorprendida y algo ruborizada- cuando volviste de la guerra?

Estoy de permiso Candy- le dijo dejando ver una mirada coqueta- ahora voy a ver a mi familia vengo llegando – observando sus ojos- fue una gran sorpresa ver a semejante ángel en la estación.

Sin pensarlo Candy se sonrojo gesto que no paso desapercibido por la tía abuela y claro, para un rubio que volvía de la tienda con el agua para su tía que en el momento que vio al joven acercándose se apodero un deseo inminente de volver, mientras George lo observaba desde la taquilla "pobre William, sin duda la Srita. Candy es muy hermosa, un hombre de mundo y con gran habilidad en los negocios y no puede aún declarar su amor, pobre William"- fue su pensamiento mientras sonreía al ver como su joven patrón regresaba tan rápido a lado de sus damas mientras su cara se volvía fría.

Igual para mi es una grata sorpresa Michael encontrarte aquí- dijo Candy

¿Y disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero vienen llegando? - dijo el doctor viendo a la tía abuela-

-no en rea…- decía la abuela para corregir cuando sin querer alguien interrumpió la conversación.

-no en realidad vamos partiendo, buenas tardes- llegando Albert de inmediato y extendiendo el vaso con agua que había traído para la tía abuela- buenas tarde aquí está su vaso con agua- y lo miro fríamente-

Disculpe sr. Permítame presentarme soy DR. Michael Gerard. - cortes mente extendió su mano- y usted es?

El sr. William Albert Andrew- apretando su mano

Así ahora recuerdo- con una sonrisa más calmada la voz- ES EL PADRE DE CANDY.

La tía abuela casi rompe en risa observando como transfiguraba la cara de William ante la mención de aquel joven Dr., solo atino figurar que tosía; mientras Candy se cubrió la boca con la mano ya que también alcanzo a ver la cara del rubio. Mientras que Albert se ponía más serio y un atinado George se acercaba para de detener a su patrón antes de que este encuentro terminara en desgracia.

-sr. William – dijo George dando alcance en ese momento justo antes de que Albert abriera de nuevo su bella boca- el tren esta por partir.

-gracias George- dijo Albert- nos vamos damas- extendiéndoles la mano- y disculpe Dr.… como dijo?

\- DR. Michael Gerard. - algo extrañado- soy un viejo amigo de Candy- extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la banca- es una pena hermosa que solo fueron unos minutos- besando su mano- espero verte cuando vuelvas y así pedir permiso a "tu padre" para poder verte y platicar.

"este muchacho en verdad quiere morir hoy"- volvió a toser la tía abuela para sacar de su en soñación de los muchachos y de la cara de pocos amigos de William- Candy hija no de vemos de retrasarnos a perderemos el tren-

Si tía abuela- acomodándose el vestido dio una sonrisa- hasta luego Michael, un justo volverte a ver-el Dr. asentó la cabeza y dio paso a las damas.

Candy cuando regresas? - se acercó el Dr. Peligrosa mente a ella, y en ese momento Albert el tomo de la cintura fuertemente.

Vamos a Escocia- dijo el rubio rápidamente sin dejar oportunidad de Candy contestara- tardaremos 3 meses haya o quizás mas.

Descuida Candy- dijo con una sonrisa no se iba a dejar intimidar por este rubio- sin no te veo aquí te buscare cuando regrese yo estoy en Londres designado hasta pronto- Candy solo pudo sonreír, mientras sentía como Albert la dirigía a que retomara el camino dejando a un confundido Dr. De pie –"sin duda, si yo tuviera una hija tan bella sería un padre igual de celoso que el "es bosando una sonrisa las vio partir.

Candy se puede saber de dónde conoces a ese doctorcillo? - pregunto Albert algo serio.

Es una larga historia Albert- dijo algo intimidada por el tono de voz.

Descuida pequeña, el viaje es largo y tengo tiempo para escuchar toda la historia- mientras ayudaba a Candy a subir al tren sin dejar de voltear rápidamente a ver la cara del doctorcillo.

En tanto una peculiar pareja se reía para sus adentros de la escena de celos presenciada.

¿Parece un niño pequeño que le quieren quitar su dulce verdad? - decía la tía abuela divertida a George.

Sin duda Sra., sin duda- mientras le ayudaba abordar el tren "pobre de William y el que pensaba que iba a tener un viaje placentero, lo dudo con semejante belleza solo es el primer disgusto mi querido William" reía para el mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse y llevándolos a su próximo destino New york


	10. Chapter 10 UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

CAPITULO 8

"UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO "

Sin más percances el viaje en tren fue muy agradable, claro después del interrogatorio de Albert sobre el famoso DR. Michael Gerard la plática fue amena mientras les explicaba que estarían una noche en New York y en la mañana siguiente tomarían el barco rumbo a Londres. De pronto Candy sintió como el tren iba aproximándose aquella ciudad; sintió un frio que la envolvía y cayo su conversación para envolverse en su mundo de tristeza mirando la ventana como si la escena del ultimo día en esa ciudad volvía a su memoria, donde su corazón se partía y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla sin darse cuenta.

De pronto sintió como una mano tibia y cálida limpiaba esa lagrima de su rostro y la acercaba a su pecho en un audaz movimiento- tranquila pequeña; estoy aquí nunca lo olvides- sacándola de sus pensamientos- ya no estás sola-.

Si lo sé, gracias- volteo y le regalo una sonrisa y se acurruco en su pecho sin importarle que la tía abuela observaba toda la escena, pero esta vez sin recriminaciones sin con una melancolía de verla en esa tristeza.

Hija no sé lo que haya pasado y solo tu corazón sabe lo que siente- se acerca a ella- pero te diré una cosa que me dijo mi madre hace mucho tiempo "las mujeres Andrew siempre hemos sido muy fuertes y valiente" así que Candice no me decepciones hija- tomo su mano entre las suyas.

Lo prometo tía abuela, no llorare más- y le dio una sonrisa.

Mientras el tren iba arribando a la estación del tren Candy comenzaba a ponerse más fría y angustiada y dejaba ver una cara de dolor y angustia que de inmediato tomo el control de la situación la tía abuela- recuerda Candice eres todo una Andrew y no hay miedo para nosotros"- Candy asistió.

Como todo un caballero William bajo del tren y enseguida extendió su mano para ayudar a la tía abuela y acto seguido a Candy; como acto seguido Candy se aferró al brazo de la tía abuela para sorpresa de todo era un abrazo de una hija a su madre, la tía abuela se sintió muy cómoda y esbozo a ver a Candy en esa posición " así hija, así debió ser desde un principio" esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo- vamos hija solo es una ciudad, unos recuerdos y nada más, los demonios se enfrentan con la cabeza en alto- tocando dulcemente su mano sin soltar el agarre- y si eres una Andrew cabeza arriba y una sonrisa que nadie vea tu miedo- esto le dijo en un susurro en su oído, Candy hizo lo que su tía abuela le aconsejo y de volvió una sonrisa.

Albert al ver aquella escena dio un suspiro de alivio y de alegría al ver a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida como debió de haber sido siempre como una madre protegiendo y aconsejando a su hija, así que se acercó rápidamente a ellas- nos vamos mis damas- ellas asintieron y fueron de la mano de Albert a la salida de la estación del tren, mientras ya George había buscado el transporte.

Estaremos hospedados en el Hotel Woldarf Astoria por esta noche- así que acomodados en una de los dos coches presidieron a viajar para el hotel.

En otro punto de la ciudad un joven vestido de café con pantalones en corte inglés, un saco recto, con la camisa blanca y corbata negra tomaba un carruaje.

¿A dónde señor? Decía el chofer.

Al hotel Waldorf Astoria por favor- decía Terry quedando absorto en sus pensamientos "solo espero que Robert, no se moleste por las vacaciones inesperadas y que mi madre haya podido hablar con Susana"- mientras se aproximaba a su destino.

El destino juega varios juegos macabros y ahora sin duda alguien movía los hilos; los primeros en llegar fueron los Andrews. mientras Albert confirmaba y esperaba recibir las llaves y joven llegaba en ese instante.

Sr. Andrew permítanos un momento, vendrán los botones para llevar el equipaje a sus habitaciones-decía el gerente.

Está bien- respondió con una sonrisa seria

\- oooH Albert olvide el abanico que me regalo la tía abuela en el coche- dijo Candy buscando en su bolso.

Iré por el Srita- dejo rápidamente George.

Descuida George yo iré por el- dándole una sonrisa mientras Albert y la tía abuela daban indicaciones a los botones sobre el equipaje y salía rápidamente para alcanzar el choche.

Candy miraba distraída buscando aun en su bolso aquel abanico, mientras un joven de traje al mismo tiempo ensimismado en sus pensamientos. De pronto un choque irremediablemente se llevó acabo y un bolso cayo. Destino¡, coincidencia¡ o hilos del destino?

Disculpe Srita venia distraído- mientras el joven se agachaba ayudar a la joven ya que sus cosas habían caído.

Una voz familiar hizo ruido en sus pensamientos-lo siento iba distraída yo también- recogiendo sus cosas.

Un instante paso, una mirada solo eso faltaba para volver a verse.

-tu? Dijeron al unísono.

Terry quedo paralizado con un labial en sus manos mientras observaba esos ojos esmeraldas, esa cara de ángel; ¿esa dulce mirada, un silencio- Candy eres tú? - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de perderse en esos ojos. - si Terry soy yo- ella igual se había perdido en esos ojos sus ojos, esa fragancia era el su único amor, a la persona que menos pensaba que encontraría.

-discúlpame? Dijeron juntos antes de soltar una carcajada.

\- lo siento iba distraído? - guarda silencio mientras ya de pie quedo perdido en aquella figura, no solo era un ángel sino era su ángel envuelta en una figura de una mujer delicada y sensual, su rubio cabello recogido en una pequeña parte y su cascada caía en su espalda, figura perfecta y dios unos labios en un rosado que incitaban a un beso, donde? ¿Como? ¿Su ángel se había convertido en una mujer y estaba ahí delante de el de pronto volvió de sus pensamientos- pero que haces aquí? Candy aun muda ante lo que observaba esos ojos, ese porte era "su Terry", pero ahora más gallardo y fuerte, Terry ya era un hombre en minuto de silencia- bueno yo yo- se puso nervioso ella solo se perdió en sus ojos.

Un guapo rubio observo todo y se apresuró a detener esa escena, para salvar a su pequeña; no podía creerlo su más grande miedo se hacía realidad, era el mismo Terry Granchester con su princesa tenía que ayudarla.

Viene con nosotros- se acerca el rubio interrumpiendo, Candy solo lo volteo a ver.

Hola Albert¡ amigo que gusto verte¡- dijo Terry extendiendo la mano mientras una rubia daba las gracias a Dios por su oportuna intervención.

-hola Terry sí que es pequeño el mundo amigo- estrechando su mano- mira que encontrarnos con el mismísimo Terry Granchester-

Sonrió apenado- si heme aquí, pero que se diga del Magnate sr. William Albert Andrew en persona- haciendo una caravana y soltando una sonrisa.

Jajaja- riendo ambos.

¿Sí que mira que el destino y esta ciudad es chica, yo vengo a una entrevista con mi director- volviendo a ver a Candy embobado- pero y ustedes?

Estamos por salir de viaje- se vuelve en una cara seria- llevo a Candy a pasar unas vacaciones conmigo a Escocia.

Terry se pone serio igual- así que van los dos a escocia? - mirando más fijamente a Albert mientras Candy volteaba a ver a Albert por lo que había hecho.

¿Si – muy seguro – tu querido Terry como esta Susana? - diciendo esto y acercándose a Candy tomando su cintura.

Golpe bajo para él- bien gracias- viéndolo con una cara de pocos amigos.

Pues "nosotros" nos retiramos a descansar- dijo Albert girándola sin soltar su cintura, cuando de pronto voltea Albert y le dice- fue un placer verte.

En ese momento Terry se aproxima toma la Candy de Candy y la voltea para verla a los ojos- espero que podrás platicar antes de que partas- la mira suplicante – sería un honor q aceptaras tomar él te conmigo como en los viejos tiempos- y deposita un beso en su mano.

Ante la reacción Albert- será un placer aceptar tu invitación-

Claro con gusto después de tomar él te con Candy- viéndolo arrogantemente- será un placer tomar una copa con "un viejo amigo".

Mientras un joven se quedaba observando como su bello ángel se retaba en los brazos de su mejor, una Candy seguí sin salir de su estupor mientras en su interior una batalla comenzaba al igual una gran rivalidad se iba gestando entre unos viejos amigos.


	11. Chapter 11 UN ACERCAMIENTO INESPERADO

CAPITULO 9

"UN ACERCAMIENTO INESPERADO"

Mientras tanto al otro lado del lobby del hotel una audaz mujer observaba muy atenta todos los gestos y la pequeña platica, mientras George se quedaba plasmado ante la actitud de Albert.

-George- dijo la tía abuela mientras no perdí detalle- con quien habla Candy y William?

\- no lo sé Sra. Eloy- fijando la mirada- parece ser que s el Joven Terrece Granchester, el hijo del duque de Granchester.

\- mmm de verdad no pensé que Candy lo conociera? - dijo incrédula la Sra. Eloy.

\- si madame, me parece que estudio con la señorita y los jóvenes en Londres- asintió George

\- así que él es famoso Terry- meditando la situación- creo que William ya me había contado sobre él , en algún momento- dijo asentando la cabeza –" ya veo él es el causante de la tristeza de Candy si no más lo recuerdo por lo que me conto Annie, aquella ocasión"- lo observo de pies a cabeza- " es guapo no tengo duda, pero que este muchachito necesitara que le demos una buena lección mi querida Candy y de paso una a William por atolondrado- esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía como la pareja de rubios se acercaba- Hijo todo bien?-

\- ¿Claro tía, solo estábamos saludando a un viejo amigo o no Candy? - le dijo viéndola.

\- si tía abuela un viejo amigo¡- sin poder evitar unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Candice estas bien? - pregunto la tía abuela acercándose.

\- si tía abuela solo que…- en ese momento estuvo a punto de soltar en llanto ante los ojos atónitos de sus acompañantes.

La tía abuela se acercó más tomándola de la mano- y le susurró al oído- recuerda lo que dije hija, una Andrew es fuerte a pesar de todo, que nadie ve tus lagrimas- ella contuvo el l llanto y miro a la tía abuela- hijo- viendo a Albert. - Candy y yo necesitamos descansar.

Si tía las llevaré a sus habitaciones- haciendo un ademan indico a George que era momento de retirarse, dejando a las damas adelante y a ellos atrás.

William todo bien? - le pregunto George.

Por el momento si querido amigo- pensativo volvió su vista para mirar un Terry a un observando- pero meda la impresión que ha comenzado una guerra y he despertado un monstro-

¿Tienes miedo William? - pregunto George desconcertado.

Por mí no por ella- la miro a los ojos- pero te juro que no permitiré que la vuelva hacer sufrir- dijo mientras apretaba su puño.

Lo creo- dijo George mientras con una sonrisa entraban al elevador.

Mientras tanto un Terry observaba a lo lejos como ese bello ángel se retiraba de mano de esa mujer mayor; por un instante su ser. Su alma gritaba por alcanzarla. Tomarla en sus brazos; cuando de pronto una palabra como estigma se hacía presente en su mente: "SUSANA" OOOO maldita suerte ¡ la tuve tan ser y tan lejos a la vez, olí su perfume, miré sus ojos y ahora como poder seguir viviendo con esa imagen en mi memoria, la idea de verla convertido en una bella mujer, ooo Candy si yo pudiera. Te llevaría con mingo al fin de la tierra y …" decía para el mientras sus manos empuñadas, al ver la perderse tras ese elevador, no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse al restauran para ver a su jefe, pero sin antes de detuvo-pero buscare la forma de tomarme ese té con Candy, que ni piense Albert que se la dejare tan facial, tendré esa conversación con ella o dejo de llamarme Terry Granchester- y esbozo una sonrisa mientras entraba al restaurante.

En una habitación del hotel, se cerraba una puerta y una joven junto a su tía abuela entraban, mientras observaban el fino acabado de aquella habitación una cama grande al fondo junto a una ventana con una vista de la ciudad, cortinas en beige hermoso y decorados victorianos de lado derecho una puerta que comunicaba a otra habitación, cuadros hermosos de puestas de sol y una pequeña sala también victoriana en blanco hacían juego con el decorado, mientras las damas se retiraban el sombrero, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Doroty muy apresurada a asistir a sus señora.

Gracias Doroty- decía la tía abuela mientras Candy solamente seguía en shock- traiga te por favor- asistiendo con la cabeza- hija ven acercándola a la sala- aquí si hija aquí si puedes llorar. -

La orden que dio la abuela la acato Candy sin decir nada empezó a llorar como si fuera la palabra mágica que necesita, mientras la tía abuela se acercaba a consolarla.

Candy por favor hija dime que paso? - abrazándola por primera vez con ese amor maternal- dime que pasó? ¿Por qué te pus así ese joven?

Entre sollozos- era Terry tía abuela era mi Terry.

Cuéntame hija la mejor forma de sacar todo lo que uno lleva cargando es platicarlo- la miro a su cara con una mirada muy tierna- esta vieja puede ayudar escuchándote hija-

Tía abuela- se lanzó a sus brazos buscando esa calma que han sabía- él fue o es el amor de mi vida; PERO POR EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS del destino se debe alguien más- tratando de contener el llanto.

¿La tía abuela saco un pañuelo y se lo dio a Candy- no me digas que es casado Candice? - dijo con voz de alarma.

Claro que no tía abuela- se apresuró a decir Candy-está comprometido con alguien.

¿Menos mal – dijo la tía abuela – pero Candy esa situación no es tan grave si aún él no se casa? ¿Tratando de calmar a la muchacha- haber hija cuéntame esa esa historia y a lo mejor te puedo ayudar? - soltó una sonrisa.

Bueno todo empezó cuando iba a Londres- Candy comenzó a relatarle todo la historia de amor que había ocurrido entre ellos desde su encuentro casual en el "Mauritania", la llegada al colegio y como supo que era el, sus encuentros en los jardines, como él había ayudado a enfrentar la muerte de Anthony y cómo fueron sus bellas vacaciones en Escocia, la vez que los descubrieron en el establo y como el decidió dejar el colegio para salvar, asta como fue su peculiar reencuentro en Chicago , las cartas que se escribía, la ilusión de ir a verlo a New York y la despedida que tuvieron en aquel hospital y su regreso en esa noche de invierno; la tía abuela escucho detenidamente todo lo que la joven relataba y al final solo pudo decir

Candice es muy interesante la historia- se acercó a ella ya que más calmada y gracias al te de Doroty y la plática estaba relajada- y discúlpame hija?

Candy sorprendida la observa-Tía abuela?

Si hija has pasado tanto y yo no tuve el acierto para poder estar a tu lado en momentos tan difíciles- sin más dejo salir la pobre mujer la angustia de su corazón ante una atónita Candy que observaba como su tía abuela esa mujer fuerte y estricta dejaba ver su corazón- pero eso no pasara otra vez Candy, esta vez estaré ahí para ayudarte lo prometo- mirándola con una mirada muy tierna.

Tía abuela yo…- sin saber que decir Candy solo se lanzó a darle un brazo llorando esta vez juntas.

¿Bueno ya estuvo de tanto lloriqueo no crees hija? - se separó limpiando el rostro de Candy de lágrimas- es hora de descansar un poco- dijo mientras soltaba el abrazo se ponía de pie y acomodaba su vestido- es momento de que tomes una siesta y yo igual – se dirigió a la puerta de alado- un descansa te sentara mejor y después seguimos con esta platica está bien Candice? -

Esta le respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Como dijo tía abuela-

La vio salir del cuarto esa platica fue muy reconfortante para las dos pues con unas simples palabra un relato Eloy se retira gustosa pensando" pensé que iba ser más difícil acercarme a ella, pero es un alma muy pura como pude dejarla tan sola tanto tiempo" un reclamo o una afirmación ni la misma tía abuela sabía lo que significaba, pero si savia una cosa no la volvería a dejar a la deriva nunca más.


	12. Chapter 12 PLATICAS PENDIENTES PARTE 1

CAPITULO 10.

"PLATICAS PENDIENTES parte 1"

En el restaurante del hotel un joven se acercaba a la mesa.

Buenos día Robert¡- decía Terry sentándose.

Muchacho buenos días¡- le dio un lugar en la mesa- me sorprendió mucho tu llamada y disculpa que te haya hecho venir aquí, pero en una hora tengo una reunión de negocios con los próximos inversionistas de la temporada-

Descuida Robert no hay problema- dijo un Terry con una sonrisa muy singular, la cual no paso por desapercibida de Robert.

¿A que debemos el buen humor del sr? - dijo sin inmutarse pues hacia mucho no observaba esa sonrisa en él.

Ooo Robert me ha pasado la cosa más maravillosa del mundo he visto a un ángel¡- dijo aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

¿Cómo amigo? - dudoso en contestar- te dio alguna sorpresa SUSY? -

Cuando escucho ese nombre la cara de Terry cambio inmediatamente-Claro que no¡ dije que había visto un Ángel amigo-

Desconcertado- pero ¿cómo? Aaa ya veo y como se llama ese hermoso ángel Terry? - dijo Robert entendiendo un poco la situación.

No es lo que piensas Robert- dijo serio – en verdad es un ángel y su nombre es Candy White Andrew- lo dijo envuelto en una ensoñación.

Interesante así que los ángeles tienen nombre y apeldo- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Claro y el más bello rostro que puedes imaginarte- recordando todo lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

Pues tendrás que contarme la historia amigo porque por tu cara es digna de llevarla al teatro- dijo Robert en un tono de burla

Hay Robert, bueno te la contare, pero tendrá que invitarme algo de beber- dijo Terry

Por saber la verdadera historia de mi grande actor será un place- llamando al mesero- seré todo oídos-

Así comenzó una plática sobre la historia de amor entre Candy y el. Entre tanto en un punto de aquella ciudad yonorkina una delicada mujer con un hermoso vestido verde seco que ajustaba su figura y un espléndido cuello en V, adornada con un hermoso sombrero entraba a una casa en los suburbios de la ciudad era llevada por una mucama a una estancia que se tornaba lucubre por sus tonalidades en colores secos, unas ventanas a medio abrir, cortinas oscuras un escritorio al fondo y un librero con algunos libros y unas figurillas en porcelana; en medio una salas estilo victoriano encuadraban esa habitación.

¿Entonces a quien tengo el placer de anunciar? - preguntaba la mucama con una sonrisa mientras indicaba el lugar que podía ocupar la joven dama.

Dígale a la Srita. Susana que vino la madre de Terrece Granchester- sin inmutarse le decía con una sonrisa

Permítame señora voy a anunciarla- mientras salía.

Eleonor permaneció en esa sala unos minutos cuando escuchaba como abrían la puerta y una joven de cabellera rubia, piel blanca con un sencillo vestido hacia su aparición en una silla de ruedas y una mujer de más edad entraba empujando.

Buenas tardes- dijeron las dos mujeres entrando a la estancia.

Buenas tardes soy…- Eleonor no había acabado de decir cuando había sido interrumpida por aquella muchacha.

¿La madre de Terry, Eleonor Becker verdad? - con una sonrisa en sus labios-

En efecto jovencita- respondió con una sonrisa.

Pues se había tardado en venir Sra. Becker- dijo la madre de Susana mientras acomodaba la silla de rueda y tomaba asiento.

-perdón Sra.?- dijo Eleonor

\- si la esperábamos desde hace tiempo, para formalizar el compromiso de nuestros hijos como es debido y fijar la fecha de la boda- dijo la madre de Susana- claro entiendo que se a "una mujer sumamente ocupada" pero la felicidad de nuestros hijos debe ser primero-

Madre¡- dijo Susana- discúlpela Sra. Becker sé que tiene muchas ocupaciones y me alegro que haya podido venir-

Eleonor no podía salir de la impresión "en verdad creen este par de arpías que yo vendría a ponerle la soga al cuello de mi hijo sin pelear antes, por dio Eleonor contrólate" respiro profundo y dijo: Gracias Susy- viéndola a los ojos es verdad que mis ocupaciones no me habían permitido venir y conocerla "gracias a dios"- sonrió- lamentablemente Sra. Marlow, no he venido a visitarlas con el fin que me comenta- sacando su abanico- el fin es otro-

Algo molesta- pues díganos Sra. Entonces a que debemos su visita? Con testo la Sra. Marlow con su clásica arrogancia.

Eleonor vio a Susana- hija hemos recibido una carta del padre de Terry diciendo que se encuentra grave de salud y él tiene que viajar a Londres inmediatamente- volvió a respira y dejo ver una sonrisa muy discreta- él se encuentra haciendo los arreglos para su viaje en estos momentos y me pidió que viniera a informarte de su partida-

No hay problema Sra., alistare mi equipaje de inmediato- dijo Susana

Si hija le pediré a la mucama que los prepare- levantándose inmediatamente la Sra. Marlow.

Eleonor sacudiendo su cabeza ante semejante circo- permítanme creo que no me entendieron bien, "TERRY" ira a Londres a ver a su padre-

Susana volteo a verla con cara algo molesta- Si Sra. Descuidé le entendí por lo tanto es obvio que siendo yo su prometida tendré que acompañarlo a Londres- viendo la fijamente- o acaso no es eso lo que vino a decirme?

No ese no es el motivo- Eleonor firme y un poco molesta ante la actitud "sin duda esta muchachita no entiende que lo hago para que Terry tenga un respiro, sí que es impertinente y terca" solo me mando informarte por que el no podrá venir

¿Como?- levantase la madre de Susana rápidamente- Terrecen pensara dejar otra vez a Susana- gritando.

Eleonor tuvo que respirar más hondo – como dice Sra.? - levantándose igual mientras Susana lloraba, ella se acercaba a la Sra. Marlow

Madre Terry quiere dejarme otra vez- comenzando a llorar.

¿Haber perdón? - Eleonor ya molesta- eso no es cierto Susana, solo tiene que ir a ver a su padre y usted Sra. Esta calumniando a mi hijo y eso no lo voy a permitir-

Que quiere que piense si su "hijo" una vez más piensa dejar a mi Susy sola como lo hizo antes- dijo la Sra. Marlow.

Un momento- Eleonor trato de calmarse porque estaba a punto de explotar estas mujeres son muy exasperantes por dios Terry donde te fuiste a meter" en esa ocasión mi hijo necesitaba un tiempo para él y lo único…-

Interrumpió la madre de Susana- fue irse como un cobarde¡- dijo la Sra. Marlow

Como se atreva llamar a mi hijo de esa manera, Sra. No voy a perimirle que ofenda a mi hijo – Eleonor está a punto de perder su paciencia "calma ely calma debes de guardar la compostura necesitas convencerlas".

-lo llamo por que así fue- altanera- a lo que llama "un respiro" fueron casi tres meses Sra.- contesto la Sra. Marlow.

Pues siento mucho que piense así porque mi Terry es todo un caballero- se acercó a la puerta -Susana, yo solo vine a informarte de la decisión de Terrece, por ahora me retiro- giro el picaporte- veo que nos hemos alterado y mañana vendré a ver si están más calmadas para platicar-

Sra. Becker, disculpe- decía llorando Susana mientras observaba que se retiraba- y que seguridad tengo yo de que Terry vuelva?

La misma que yo Susana – la volteo a verla- me pidió que te cuidara mientras él no está-

Está bien acepto- con su cabeza cabis baja.

Susana como puedes decir eso- dijo su madre de inmediato.

Sería un estorbo para el si voy en estas condiciones – mirando a su madre- tengo que confiar en la madre y además está dejando a la Sra. Becker para cuidarme

Con una sonrisa – si hija yo te cuidare descuida solo tiene que ver como esta su padre- Eleonor la miro dulcemente.

Pero con una condición- dijo Susana- quiero ir a despedirlo

Volvió a sonreír- yo te llevare descuida te mandare un mensaje cuando sepa a qué horas zarpara- abriendo la puerta – retiro asta luego Susy- esta respondió con una sonrisa.

Al salir Eleonor, respiro profundo ante la gran hazaña hecha- YA ESTA LA MITAD PLAN ESTA HECHO SOLO ME FALTA HABLAR CON CANDY- sonrió perdiéndose entre la multitud


	13. Chapter 13 PLATICAS PENDIENTES PARTE 2

CAPITULO 10 PARTE 2

"PLATICAS PENDIENTES parte 2.

Mientras tanto en la recepción del hotel.

-sr. Es poco ortodoxo lo que me pide; la Srita. Andrew no puede recibir su mensaje sino es recibido primero por su tía- director del hotel le repetía por décima vez a Terry.

\- por favor es urgente¡- y más alterado- no entiendo como puede ser tan terco sr.- decía Terry mientras daba una rabieta- entiéndame no puedo dejarla ir sin hablar con ella¡

\- SR. Entienda pueden pasar por alto- decía más fuerte el encargo- así que por favor retírese¡

\- no es posible pero no me daré por vencido, esta tarde hablare con ello con o sin su ayuda¡- tomando su saco del mostrador y se dio la vuelta sonando sus guantes entre sus manos.

Al caminar por el lobby del hotel pensando una solución a su problema, escucho un susurro-SHnnn

-joven- era una mucama del hotel que había visto la escena- oiga joven¡

Terry voltio de inmediato a donde se escuchaba aquella voz y observaba que era una mucama que escondida tras de una palmera lo llamaba.

Si buenas tarde- dijo Terry en voz baja acercándose a la mujer.

\- yo trabajo aquí- bajo la cabeza y sin querer escuche lo que comentaba al administrador- tomo un pequeño respiro- si gusta yole puedo dar el mensaje a la Srita. Andrew.

Sorprendido y con una sonrisa- de verdad podría hacerme el favor de entregarlo- mientras le dedicaba una dulce mirada.

Claro¡- algo apenada- yo también he estado enamorada y se lo importante que es hablar con la persona amada-

Gracias- Terry extendió su mano dándole la pequeña tarjeta que había escrito cuando estaba con Robert- aquí esta. ¿Cómo podría pagarle el favor?

Descuide Sr. Lo hago con mucho gusto¡- tomando el papel.

-gracias muchas gracias- le decía con una sonrisa encantadora- y su nombre por lo menos Srita.?

\- mi nombre es Natalia Sr. Granchester- apenada.

Gracias Natalia muchas gracias- dándole un beso en la mejilla en pago del favor.

En una habitación del hotel, una joven se encontraba descansando, cuando de pronto llamaron a su puerta.

Pase- dijo Candy mientras se acomodaba en un sillón.

Buenas tardes Srita. Andrew- entraba una mucama con una charola de té´.

Buenas tarde-

Le he traído el té que pidió- llevando la charola a una pequeña mesa de la habitación.

. muchas gracias, pero yo no he ordenado ningún te? - dijo admirada.

Es una cortesía del hotel Srita. Con su permiso- se dispuso a salir sin antes decirle- hay un mensaje para usted se lo dejare aquí- saliendo de la habitación.

Candy se acercó para ver el mensaje.

"QUERIDA CANDY":

SE QUE NO MERESCO NADA DE TI, PERO TE PIDO DE FAVOR VERNOS UNOS MINUTOS, NECESITAMOS HABLAR, TE ESPERO EN EL RESTAURANT DEL HOTEL PORFAVOR NO FALTES.

SIEMPRE TUYO ATTE. T.G.

POR UN MOMENTO SE QUEDO SIN ALIENTO, PETRIFICADA Y DESPUES COLOCO LA TARJETA EN EL MISMO LUGAR CUANDO DIO UN SALTO AL ESCUCHAR ABRIRSE LA PUERTA; ERA Doroty que entraba a la habitación.

Candy que pasa? ¿Te espante? - corrió a donde estaba pues su cara estaba pálida.

Doroty quiere verme¡- su vos se entrecortaba – Terry quiere verme¡

Doroty vio el papel sobre la mesa de té de reojo por un momento ella tempo supo que hacer y respiro.

-Candy como tu chaperona te diría: "que no es correcto que una jovencita vea a un caballero comprometido asolas"- se dio la media vuelta hacia donde estaban guardados el sombrero y los guantes de Candy mientras los tomaba.

\- lo se Doroty lo se¡- Candy empezaba a rodarle un par de lágrimas, pues sabía que no era correcto verlo.

-pero como tu amiga te dijo- respiro y dio la media vuelta con el sombrero y los guantes en las manos- Ve¡ Candy habla con él y deja tú alma libre de preguntas y tormentos¡- con una sonrisa le presento las cosas.

-Doroty- la miro Candy con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

\- si Candy ve y enfréntalo- mirándola con ternura- acaba de una vez con la pagina que falta para que puedas ser feliz-

\- y la tía abuela? ¿Y Albert? - dijo preocupada.

-no te preocupes yo distraeré a la tía abuela, aunque ella aún está en su habitación descansando- mientras ayudaba a Candy a colorar su sombrero- y el Sr. William tuvo que salir de rápido por cuestiones de trabajo y hacer una diligencia con el sr George tardara un rato.

-pero que le voy a decir Doroty?- acomodándose los guantes.

-Candy¡- tomo sus mejillas - lo que tu corazón tiene guardado, pequeña; solo eso-

Candy sonrió y se dispuso a salir mientras que caminaba entre esos corredores, algo oscuros pero llenos de elegancia; su corazón se escuchaba como latía fuertemente con ganas de salir, sus manos jugaban impacientes una con otra, un sudor frio corría en su cuerpo; pero eso no le preocupa sino el monólogo que se repartía para ella.

"no sé cómo voy hacer esto? ¿Qué le diré a Terry? -seguía caminando- "ya se le diré buen día Sr. Granchester, noonono es muy formal mejor buenos días Terry, si así es mejor" movía su cabeza- "y que le diré después"- se lleva una mano a su boca y se para un momento- "como estas? ¿Y Susana? ¿Me da gusto que te como… hay no puedo ni pronunciarlo" continuo su camino "pero si soy muy directa o fría descubrirá que no he podido cumplido la promesa y" moviendo la cabeza –"no puedo permitirle que sepa eso no que hare? - de pronto se llevó las manos al pecho- "sr. Ayúdame con esto por favor" sin percatarse que había llegado a la puerta del restaurante-no puedo hacer esto? - dio un giro y comenzó a caminar, sin contar que un caballero se aproximó a ella tomándola por los hombros.

-Candy¡ no te vayas por favor tenemos que hablar- ella volteo y vio la cara de Terry – solo te pido unos minutos- como podía resistirse aquella mirada llena de amor y de suplicas.

Queridas lectoras:

Mil disculpas por no haber podido leer sus comentarios, pero he tenido unos problemas con mi cuenta jiji, bueno les dejo estos capítulos esperando que les guste POR FIN SE ENCONTRARON¡ si estoy muy emocionada. He leído su preocupación por saber si es un Albert o terryfinc; les pido paciencia por favor¡ solo les puedo adelantar que estos guapos jóvenes tendrán su final feliz lo prometo¡ y mientras eso sucede las invito a ver como estos dos guapos tratan de conquistar a la dulce Candy y sus cambios que vienen para ella.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS LES PIDO ALGO DE PACIENCIA Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA

ASTA PRONTO ATTE. ANA


	14. Chapter 14 EL REENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 11.

"EL CONFRONTAMIENTO"

En una habitación de aquel hotel un joven rubio abre una puerta.

-buenas tardes Doroty- entra a esa habitación con pasos firmes y con una sonrisa- la tía abuela se encuentra despierta? Necesito hablar unas cosas de con ella.

Se acerca Doroty sigilosa a recibir el saco del joven- Si Sr. William, desea que le hable- dijo asintiendo la cabeza.

Con una sonrisa- por favor Doroty-.

Con su permiso SR.- retirándose sin antes guardar el saco.

-Doroty disculpa y la Srita. Candy? - ya el sentado en sillón mientras tomaba el periódico.

\- aun duerme Sr.- volteando con los nerviosa- gusta que le diga que ya llego? -

\- no Doroty está bien que descanse- dijo Albert.

Si hubiera podido Doroty hubiera suspirado pues ya estaba sudando frio- con su permiso Sr.- dando la vuelta para retirarse.

-Doroty pensándolo bien. - hablo Albert y Doroty volteo casi paralizándose.

\- si sr.? - por su mente pensaba la forma de excusar a Candy para que no descubrieran su salida mientras su corazón amenazaba con salir.

\- un poco de té por favor, creo que no me cairia mal – con una sonrisa.

Su cuerpo parecía no responderle, pero suspiro sin querer- Si Sr en un momento selo traigo-

En el restaurant del hotel una pareja se encontraba en una mesa blanca de metal en medio de un encantador jardín, la luz del día, dejaba ver ese paisaje de árboles y arbustos con bellas rosas y el ruido de algún aventurero pajarillo que posaba en una rama de un frondoso árbol que daba sombra a una pareja muy nerviosa, el té en una delicada tetera aun dejaba ver el humo de aquel líquido, mientras dos tazas se mantenían intactas junto a un plato con galletas.

-el silencio sepulcral se sentía cuando de repente- yo – dijeron al unisonó jóvenes.

-disculpa Candy, tu primero-decía Terry mientras le dirigía una dulce y tierna mirada.

-bueno es que no sé por dónde empezar- decía Candy jugando con su mano ahora desnuda y haciendo nudos con sus guates – son tantas cosas que ¿-

-lose, ni yo mismo sé por dónde- le toma la mano- creo que lo primero es darte las gracias por aceptar la invitación y pedirte disculpas por no haberte escrito en tanto tiempo- sujeto su mano con fuerza-yo he sido un tonto por ...-

-Terry- lo miro con cara tierna y coloco su otra mano sobre la de el-yo también debo agradecerte por la invitación y de que no has escrito yo comprendo tus compromisos- dijo bajando la cabeza.

\- no Candy, yo fui un cobarde por no haber querido saber ti- dijo con voz angustiada y levantando su cabeza para observar sus ojos- discúlpame, no han sido compromiso sino la falta de valor y tal vez. -

-Terry no deberías de hablar así- ahora ella busco la mirada- son cosas del destino, pero ahora estamos aquí- dijo suavizando su voz.

\- me encantaría decirte tantas cosas, me encantaría que pudieras ver mi corazón y supieras lo mucho que te ha extrañado. Se acerca las manos de ella y las lleva a su corazón. Él no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni un momento, vive Candy por ti por tu recuerdo aun late-

Candy retira las manos y se levanta- no sigas Terry sabes bien que no podemos Susana- se voltea a ver el horizonte y se lleva sus manos a su pecho.

Se acerca a ella y la abraza- no por favor hoy no quiero que tu boca pronuncie ese nombre, no tu- Candy no trata de soltarse sino se mantiene en la misma postura- se mi deber y mi obligación, pero mi corazón ese Candy no entiende de palabras, muere día a día sin ti. se aproxima respirando la fragancia de su pelo.

En un movimiento ella se voltea y mira sus ojos- Terry, pero Susana, no puedes hacerle esto- su mirada es de dolor-tu decidiste estar con ella-

Lo decidí Candy o no me diste opción- la miro más fijamente y con dolor- te fuiste y me dejaste solo-más que una respuesta era un reproche.

-Terry sabes bien que no había otra opción ella necesitaba de ti y yo…- mientras una lagrima corría por su rostro.

-tu que Candy tú también me necesitabas, te pido hoy en este instante que olvidemos trágica situación- con su mano limpia su lagrima- que hoy por un momento solo seamos tu y yo y el mundo se vaya, mi corazón exige tantas cosas del tuyo, he muerto día a día así que como condena a muerte pido solo poder ver tus ojos esos ojos de esmeraldas que dan paz a este tonto terco que no ha dejado de amarte por un momento- toma su rostro y la hace que lo veo- este corazón que no entiende razones y lo único que sabe es que te ama aunque es imposible que estés con el-

Candy se pierde en sus ojos de él y un suspiro sale más que su pecho sale de su alma- Terry, no sigas por favor-

-no seguir Candy es como decirle al sol que no salga de día, que la luna no brille y que yo no sienta esto por ti- sin querer y aun temblando por aquella declaración toma su cara y por instinto , como aquel condenado a muerte aproxima sus labios a los de ella para robarle ese beso que tanto dice y ella como hipnotizada de aquellos ojos cierra los suyos y se deja llevar permitiendo que el beso ansiado llegue, minutos preciosos, que se graban en la mente y en alma fue lo que duro ese beso tan deseado pero a la vez prohibido.

De pronto ella vuelve a la realidad, se parándose al hacerse consiente de lo que había hecho, se separa inmediatamente de él poniendo sus manos en su pecho- no Terry no sigas por favor, no está bien- se da la vuelta – no está bien es un martirio tenerte tan cerca probar tus labios y aun así no eres libre- sus ojos empezaron a rodar miles de lagrima.

\- Candy lo sé, que mi juramento no me permite estar a tu lado, aunque yo quisiera …- se acerca.

No Terry, ella te salvo te dio la oportunidad de vivir, aunque yo muera sin estar a tu lado Terry, - de pronto

Candy- la voltea de nuevo y la abraza fuerte mente- por favor no me digas eso, mi decisión solo debe de afectar a mí no a ti –

-y cómo quieres no afecte Terry, si eras todo para mí, una joven llego a esta ciudad con una maleta de ilusiones, un corazón lleno de esperanza y volvió a Chicago destrozada y con un corazón a punto de morir- Candy tomo un aire-solo para reunir fuerza y seguir viviendo.

Y yo morí el mismo instante que bajabas esas escaleras por un estúpido deber del cual sigo atado- ahora el lloraba.

Terry fue una decisión difícil, pero la tomamos por el bien de ella-

Ahora él se volteo a ver al horizonte- crees que es justo que dos personas que se aman sufran por el bien de alguien más-

Ella se Acercó a el- Terry mi Terry- lo abrazó – si el tiempo se pudiera volver atrás y cambiar tantas, pero…-

-lo sé no podemos hacer y tenemos que vivir muriendo los dos por nuestra decisión- se voltea y la mira, se acerca y le susurra- solo para seguir viviendo te suplico un beso más para tener fuerzas de regresar- Candy se pierde ante esa expresión y toma su rostro de Terry y ahora ella se acerca y le deposita un beso como una despida como para grabarlo en su boca un beso no solo tierno sino cargado de dolor y desesperación.

En ese momento una voz resonó en el jardín- Candice¡- rompiendo el beso mientras las lágrimas se observan en los rostros de ambos voltearon inmediatamente


	15. Chapter 15 FUERZAS PARA COMENZAR

CAPITULO 12

"FUERZAS PAR COMENZAR"

En ese momento una voz resuena en todo el jardín.

-Candice White Andrew, que está pasando aquí? - l tía abuela había salido a dar un paseo y sin querer observo toda es escena.

-tía abuela¡- la miraba sorprendida mientras se acercaba y tomaba a Candy del brazo separándola de él.

\- sr. Granchester¡, creo que fue ya suficiente de semejante espectáculo¡- lo miro desafiante- si William se entera de este comportamiento, se meterá en problemas serios sr- dijo la tía abuela colocando a Candy detrás de ella.

-disculpe Sra.- mirando a Candy con desesperación- creo que ni a Albert, ni a usted les incumbe los asuntos que Candy y yo tenemos que arreglar-

La tía abuela transforma su cara – mire muchachito insolente- acercándose se a el- Candice es mi nieta e hija de William sin obviar que es un Andrew- lo miro retadoramente- por lo tanto, tengo todo el derecho de involucrarme en "sus asuntos" más si la orilla a dar un espectáculo como este¡-

Mire "SRA" eso no- con una mirada mientras es interrumpido por l matriarca del clan.

Eso no que SR¡- su voz alteraba mientras Candy lloraba sin saber que hacer- le recuerdo que usted está comprometido y mi nieta no está sola y no permitiré que juegue con ella-

Candy se sorprendió ante la reacción de la tía abuela

Yo lo sé bien Sra. Solo que. - dijo Terry ante este hecho irrefutable.

-ve como tengo l razón- se dio media vuelta y observo a Candy con dulzura- Hija es hora de irnos William nos está esperando.

Si, tía abuela- contestó de inmediato.

\- Candy por favor- en un acto de desesperación Terry la llamo.

\- no sr esto se acabó- volteo a verlo- hija sube en un momento te alcanzo¡ el sr. Granchester y yo tenemos que hablar-

Pero tía abuela- la miro suplicante.

Candice¡ no es una sugerencia es una orden – dijo enérgicamente sin dar una oportunidad de refutar.

Sin más que decir Candy emprendió el Camino, mientras Terry empuchaba los puños viendo como ella se retiraba sin más remedio volteando a ver a la Sra. Enfrente de el con un odio sorprendente.

Usted no puede hacer esto¡- dijo Terry muy molesto.

Puedo y lo hago sr., porque soy su abuela y no permitiré que su reputación este en duda o hablen de ella- mirándolo con su gesto retador- si usted pretende jugar con Candy no se lo permitiré ¡

Yo no pretendo semejante cosa Sra. Yo la AMO- con vos firme.

¿En verdad sr? ¿Desde el momento que no la respeta citándola aquí yo lo dudo- Terry dio la media vuelta muy molesto- cree que es correcto? Usted sr. ¿Está comprometido con alguien más y en esa posición que puede ofrecerle a mi nieta? - en ese momento Terry voltea- o no es verdad? ¿Dígame puede ofrecerle un amor sin complicaciones? Tal vez a usted no le importe el qué dirán, pero vea que situación es eso, pero ella no merece ser señalada – mientras empuña las manos- YA NO PERMITIRE QUE SEA LASTIMADA ME OYE ¡

LO SE SRA. Dijo con impotencia en sus palabras pues él sabía muy bien en qué posición incómoda deja a Candy.

¿Si lo sabe no la busque en estas circunstancias – en un tono más bajo-demuestre que es un caballero y que la ama y arreglé su situación, dele su lugar y si no puede?

¿Que Sra.? - dijo Terry con voz quebrada- va a pedirme q me retire de ella que la olvide?

¿Sería lo correcto o no cree? - dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Y este mor que siento por ella- dijo firme- también lo mando al caño

Sr. Eso lo hizo desde el momento que la dejo partir a Chicago sola- la tía abuela se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Volveré por ella y le demostrare que mi amor es verdadero¡ dijo Terry

La tía abuela se volteo- pues espero que no tarde hijo porque ella se merece una oportunidad de ser amada y si usted no se la puede dar y si usted no se la puede dar-

¿Con una expresión firme y retadora- aaa claro sino puedo yo se la dará su nieto verdad? -

¿Se acercó fríamente – al menos él está soltero y sin compromiso y usted? - retomando el paso.

En una habitación de hotel se encontraba un rubio muy preocupado.

-Doroty¡-llamaba a la joven mucama.

\- si sr. William? ¿Dónde está mi tía y Candy? ¿No las puedo encontrar? - lo decía con una desesperación e impotencia sabía bien que algo no estaba bien pues muy dentro de su corazón algo le decía que su pequeña sufría.

-Eesttee SR. ¿Yo no lo es? - decía Doroty mientras la puerta de la salita se abrí dejando entrar a un Sra. mayor.

\- aquí William que pasa? - decía la tía abuela mientras entregaba su sombrero y sus guantes- fuimos a dar un pequeño paseo para ver el hotel y Candy se retiró a su cuarto descansa-

¿Tía segura?'- él se sentía algo preocupado, aunque no lograba descifrar esa sensación.

-si William descuida- acercándose a una mesita con varios papeles-veo que tienes una cita para esta tarde en las oficinas centrales que en New York-

Si tía, de hecho, le venía pedir que por favor se ocupe de Candy mientras arreglo los últimos detalles para la partida, regresare entrada la noche, pero es lo último que haga mañana partimos al medio día para Inglaterra- dijo en forma tranquila mientras entraba a la habitación George.

Sr. William tenemos que retirarnos ya- asintió William mientras recogía su maletín.

Confió en usted tía le encargo a Candy – mientras salía de la habitación.

Descuida William yo me encargare de ella. - con una sonrisa.

-Doroty un té- decía la tía abuela mientras se sentaba a tomar un respiro en la sala ya estando sola.

-si Sra. En un momento selo sirvo- dijo la mucama haciendo una reverencia.

-Dios mío que hare con este problema por un lado William que no se decide declararle su amor, por el otro Granchester que no define su situación con esa tal "Susana y en medio de todo Candy que la veo tan frágil- dijo la tía abuela mientras sobaba su sienes- no me queda de otra más que adelantarme y comenzar con ella, Candy necesita estar bien para tomar una decisión y yo , dios mío ya no estoy tan joven para estos problemas, tendré que hablar con ella antes de lo pensado-dijo la tía mientras Doroty entraba con un taza de té, " el cambio necesita hacerse antes de lo planeado"


	16. Chapter 16 iniciando un cambio

CAPITULO 13.

"INICIANDO UN CAMBIO INTERIOR"

En un cuarto del hotel caía la tarde mientras una joven hincada en el piso sobre su cama, lloraba por lo sucedido sin sentir que alguien entraba y se aproximaba a ella.

-Candice, hija- se acercaba la tía abuela- estas bien?

Tía abuela, yo lo siento¡- giraba la cabeza para verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- sé que hizo mal al ir a verlo a solas, pero necesitaba hablar con el- toma un respiro – la decepcione tía? -.

¿Sentada en la cama- Candy ven hija tenemos que hablar? - dulcemente.

-tía yo? - aun con lágrimas, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella en aquella pequeña sala.

-estoy muy triste por lo que hiciste hoy- junto a ella.

-estoy muy triste por lo que hiciste hoy- seriamente.

\- sé que no debí, pero…- dijo Candy angustiada mientras era interrumpida por la tía abuela.

\- no es por eso- Candy la miro extrañando- es por el hecho de que no te diste tu lugar; ¿si tenías que hablar con él no hubieras permitido el beso hija, no por el que dirá la sociedad si gustas sino por el bien de tu corazón, cuando uno es joven es impetuoso y se entrega a las emociones, pero la razón Candy cambia las situaciones- le tomo sus manos- mira dejando a un lado el hecho de que tienes un sentimiento por él, crees que esta correcto verte con alguien que tiene un compromiso? -

-tía abuela él y yo …- Candy intento explicar, pero la tía abuela la volvía a callar.

\- si pueden ser los mejores amigos o tal vez asta amarse, pero- tomando aire- tu que hubieras hecho si fueras la otra chica y por azares de la vida le dicen de la escena que yo vi? ¿Crees que es justo para ella? -Candy la vio y sus lágrimas volvieron- y deja tú la chica sino mira cómo estás? ¿En dónde que daría tu nombre y más importante donde quedo tu corazón Candy?

-como tía abuela? - dijo Candy sorprendida por que ella no entendía lo que decía la ti abuela.

\- hija si ve tu conversación te hubiera dejado en paz, pero ese beso es lo que te tiene así- dijo la tía abuela- si tú supieras lo que en verdad tu corazón siente hubieras tomado una decisión o no? -

Tía vuela yo lo siento mucho- dijo con pena.

¿Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana- sabes porque decidí hacer este viaje a Escocia? -

Candy la miro- si tía abuela por su salud-.

¿En parte el verdadero motivo eres tú? - sin despegar la mirada

-como yo? - incrédula.

Si Candy-volteo- nos preocupas porque vemos que estas muy triste hija y que esa luz que irradiabas se apagó otra vez como cuando- la tía abuela respiro profundo puesto que aún le dolía en su pecho recordar- Anthony murió y te perdiste en ese cuarto, en esos momentos yo no entendía que pasaba por tu mente pues mi dolor me cegó y no actué como debí –

Tía abuela no sé qué decir- sorprendida.

\- mira Candy sé que estás pasando por cosas muy difíciles hija- se volvió hacia ella- y tal vez mi comportamiento se te hace extraño, pero lo único que quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentida por mi comportamiento yo debí cuidarte más y estar contigo y solo me deje llevar por tonterías y descuide mi deber así contigo.

-yo yo yo...- Candy quedo muda ante esa confesión hecha.

\- déjame terminar- hablo la tía abuela con tono más serio- no he sido lo que esperabas y he sido dura contigo por las circunstancias que haya sido; pero quiero confíes en mi- tomos errores Candy y hoy quiero remediar los que he tenido contigo-.

Tía abuela yo no sé qué decir- dijo Candy viendo esa mirada tierna en ella.

\- ahora no quiero que digas nada; solo quiero que confíes, sé que lo amas, pero él debe darte tu lugar hija- tomo con una mano su rostro- y tú debes aprender a dártelo-.

\- tía abuela, pero yo-

Tu que Candy-más enérgica- acaso no mereces que alguien te amé, que alguien demuestre que es merecedor de tu amor- inclino su cabeza Candy mientras la tía abuela continuaba- no hija recuerda que vales mucho que eres una gran persona, que no mereces ser dañada y que tienes el derecho de ser amada y respetada por lo que eres-.

-pero quien soy tía abuela una huérfana sin padres- se levanta y ahora ella mira a la ventana- una mujer que dejo ir a su único amor-.

-no Candy- se levantó la tía abuela y se puso detrás de ella- tu eres una mujer valiente, que toma sus decisiones con sus consecuencias; que ve la vida con la cara en alto y pelea por lo que quiere-.

Ya no queda nada de eso en mi tía abuela- baja l cabeza- ya estoy cansada de sufrir-.

La gira para verla a la cara- entonces hay que encontrarla y traerla de nuevo hija-

No se tía abuela si todavía quiera pelear- suspiro Candy y bajo la cabeza.

Con sus manos levanto la cara de ella y la miro- entonces tendremos que buscarla juntas y darle un nuevo sentido a su vida para que vuelva con más fuerzas no lo crees- sonrió.

¿Usted cree que puede ayudarme a traerla de nuevo? -le respondió con una mirada llena de tristeza e incredulidad.

-si ella me lo permite- decidida- la recordare quien es ella y le daré nuevas armas para seguir luchando y le recordare por qué una vez tres jovencitos hicieron todo lo posible porque fuera parte de mi familia.

Tía abuela- la abrazo como si una hija encontrara a una madre-acepto la ayuda ya no quiero seguir así -llorando en su regazo.

-llora hija y descansa tu corazón, porque esta batalla no la libraras tu sola; esta vez te ayudare a salir adelante- la abraza más fuerte—te diré algo que un día mi madre me dijo-

Si tía- separándose de ella.

\- una mujer Andrew no nace se hace, hija, una Andrew es fuerte y segura de sí, una Andrew nunca baja la cabeza ni teme ante las adversidades; una Andrew pisa la tierra y toma fuerza de ella porque su presencia debe hacerse sentir de una manera delicada y firme- tomo su rostro- pero lo más importante Candy 2 UNA MUJER ANDREW CUANDO PIERDE SU CAMINO VUELVE A SU CASA Y TOMA FUERZA PARA SEGUIR".

Tía abuela, pero yo no soy una Andrew- la miro

Porque' porque no naciste siendo una Andrew- movió la cabeza- no Candy tú tienes la fuerza y el alma de una-

Entonces yo- se cayó un momento.

Dilo hija tu eres una Andrew de corazón-

De pronto algo se movió dentro de ella como si un velo que tenía en los ojos se cayera y sintió un calor en su pecho- es cierto tía abuela yo soy "CANDY WHITE ANDREW".

Vez ahí está solo necesitabas encontrarte, hoy llora hija y entierra en tu alma los fantasmas del miedo y la inseguridad, mañana será otro día para comenzar a ver de nuevo la vida y descubras lo valiosa que eres por ser tu no solo una Andrew que eso es una honra par mi familia que seas tú parte de ella- la abrazo un instante y retirándose de la habitación dejo a Candy pensativa y como un murmullo dijo- gracias tía abuela, tiene razón hoy debo llorar para enterrar a mis fantasmas y las fuerzas que necesito, esas que se terminaron las tomare otra vez- mientras observaba el cielo estrellado de New yo


	17. Chapter 17 CAMBIOS DESICIVOS

CAPITULO 14

"CAMBIOS DESICIVOS"

Mientras ocurría la conversación entre la tía abuela y Candy, alguien se encontraba muy preocupado mientras se dirigía a su oficina, Albert se perdía en sus pensamientos " algo me dice que las cosas no están bien, el no debió aparecer de nuevo, debo hacer algo, no quiero perderla" viendo l ventana del coche " pero como la voy a perder si ni siquiera ha sido mía, William que estás haciendo?, tu corazón teme que él se la lleve y no haces nada, no vas pelear, si eres tú eres el gran hombre de negocios y el negocio más importante de tu vida lo estás perdiendo antes de luchar", George preocupado al verlo tan inmerso en sus pensamientos se atrevió a hablarle:

-William, estas todo bien? - preocupado por su actitud.

\- no se George, no lo sé- sin retirar la mira de la ventana.

\- sé que solo soy un empleado más, pero William te he visto crecer y te conozco; necesitas hablar hijo- lo dijo tan dulcemente que saco a Albert de su mundo y sonrió.

\- George tú no eres un simple empleado, eres mi mejor amigo- viéndolo con una sonrisa.

¿Entonces dime que pasa? - entre el hermetismo de Albert George se atrevió a decir- es por el verdad?

Lo miro y volvió a ver la ventana- Si, George es por ella, tengo miedo de pensar que lo vio, que pudo hablar con él y la convenza de volver- un lagrima rodo sin querer- la amo más que a mi vida y veo que sale de mis manos como agua sin poder detenerla- se volteo- sé que no hecho nada para ganarme su amor, pero no quiero que si le confieso esto que tengo guardo aquí- dirigió su mano al corazón- ella este a mi lado por agradecimiento y no por amor-

George lo miro y movió la cabeza- no sé qué decir para que reacciones- llevo su mano al hombro- te he visto cerrar tratos muy importantes para la compañía donde has tenido que tomar decisiones que afectan a miles de personas y has dado pelea hasta conseguir el bien para todas las partes- Albert volvió la cara- y para ti. No puedes luchar con ese mismo entrega y pasión para demostrarle que la amas y que la quieres a tu lado- moviendo su cabeza otra vez en signo de negación- no lo entiendo por qué no peleas por ella-

George ni yo lo sé- lo miro fijamente- ella está en un punto muy vulnerable y no quisiera tomar la ventada de su situación-

Ventaja William, no amigo -aumentando su voz- no es ventaja es mostrar tus cartas y ganar, es decirle lo que sientes y esperar que ella tome una decisión, muéstrale que la amas y que ella decida, pero lo más importante si su decisión es favorable o no tu LUCHASTE.

Se quedó pensativo, mientras analizaba las palabras de George mientras se acercaban a las oficinas de pronto recordó como de niño había perdido a sus padres sin poder hacer nada, que su hermana murió y lo dejo solo y no pudo hacer nada, ante la imposición de la tía abuela y alejarse de todos y no haber podido hacer nada," tiene razón George siempre me ha tocado ver como las personas importantes de mi vida las he dejado ir sin hacer nada, no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir ya no más"- George avísale a Doroty que le diga a Candy que saldremos a cenar ella y yo; hazme una reservación en el restaurant de siempre para dos por favor-

George entendía que por fin su jefe reaccionario y comenzaría a pelear- le aconsejó sr. Andrew unas bellas rosas para la dama también- riendo mientras salían del coche.

Sonreía moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación- Halley George, mejor debería llevar una armadura y una caja de bombones –

¿Lo miro desconcertado- si hombre una armadura para queme sostenga al momento que le diré que la amo- George lo miro confuso mientras entraban al consorcio- y los chocolates sr? - él le respondió con una sonría- para convencerla-

Abriendo la puerta de cristal antes de entrar- yo le daría besos no chocolates¡- lo vio George-

Se rio más discretamente- talvez opte por tu propuesta George, tal vez-

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad, un joven abría la puerta de su departamento cuando de pronto- Hay vas a matarme de un susto Eleonor¡- dijo Terry al observar a su madre sentada en el sillón de su sala.

Mientras se acomodaba los guantes- Hay Terry, de verdad hijo tienes que tomar algo para los nervios-

¿Mientras se acomodaba en la sala- lo tomare encuentra, mama-mientras se retiraba los guantes y se acomodaba- mejor dime como te fue con Susana? -

Viéndolo fijamente a los ojos- sin comentarios hijo, solo te diré que acepto que fueras tu solo a Inglaterra; pero te noto algo diferente dime tienes algo que contarme- lo observo más detenidamente.

Pues solo te diré que vi a un ángel- cerro los ojos recordando la escena- sentí el cielo en mis brazos y me hicieron volver a la tierra de un golpe- abriendo sus ojos.

¿Haber Terry no entiendo como que viste un ángel? - Eleonor muy desconcertada.

Si madre vio a un ángel con nombre de Candy- dijo y una sonrisa le apareció al recordar la bella figura de su amada- toque el cielo cuando bese sus labios- rozando sus labios- y caí a la tierra por una vieja bruja-.

Se levantó de inmediato de su lugar dirigiéndose a su hijo- Candy viste a Candy¡- sorprendida y con una sonrisa- hijo y pudiste hablar con ella? ¿Arreglaron algo? -.

-Pues no exactamente, cruzamos unas cuantas palabras y…-se quedó pensativo recordando ese beso que aun quemaba sus labios- termine hablando con su tía abuela.

\- como?- volviendo a su lugar- Explícate Terry? -

\- hablaba con ella y pareció su tía y me dijo que debía de aclarar mi situación con Susana antes de poder hablar con Candy- empuñaba sus manos

\- e hizo bien hijo- tocándose su barbilla "sé que me odiaras Terry, pero alguien debe abrirte los ojos y me alegro que la Sra., te lo dijera hijo"- croa que a Sra. Tiene toda la razón no debiste hablar con ella antes de tener que ofrecerle- dijo determinada

\- Eleonor, tú también – enojado se parao -no puedo creerlo debes estar de mi parte- se dirigió hacia ella.

Terry y lo estoy y aun mas de la razón- se levantó y lo miro fijamente- ella no se merece que la ames a media sino completa.

-Eleonor- se volteo a ver la ventana y el atardecer- yo te juro que arreglare todo este enbroño y, esta mala decisión y les demostrare que puedo amarla-

-quisiera creerlo- dirigiéndose a la puerta- ya se han hecho mucho daño hijo y no quisiera que siguieran en el mismo camino de autodestrucción los dos- tomando su sombrero- será mejor que te deje meditar en eso, voy al teatro después de la función vendré para arreglar tu viaje hijo, el boleto está en la mesa sales mañana al medio día- se retiraba Eleonor mientras Terry seguí sumergido en sus pensamientos

\- gracias por tu ayuda madre- dijo Terry melancólico.

-descuida Terry- salió Eleonor "y eso hijo que no he comenzado solo dame tiempo y veras "mientras la noche seguía cayendo y tres corazones comenzaban a tomar determinaciones que cambiarían su vida y los llevaría por caminos diferentes en su VIAJE A ESCOCIA.

BUENAS TARDES A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES, LES AGRADEZCO SU PACIENCIA Y SU COMPAÑÍA EN ESTE VIAJE ME DA MUCHO GUSTO PODER LEER SUS PUNTOS DE OPINIONES SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA Y SOBRE EL TEMA DE QUIEN SERA EL ELEGIDO, RESPETO CADA UNO DE SUS PUNTOS DE VISTA Y LES PIDO PACIENCIA PARA DESCUBRIR AL GANADOR DEL AMOR DE CANDY, SE QUE NO PUEDO COMPLACER A TODOS PERO SI QUISIERA QUE ME PERMITIERAN QUE SE EXPONJAN LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA DE CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA Y SE LLEVE UN TRAMA DE COMPETENCIA SANA.

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA LES PIDO QUE ME SIGAN ACOMPAÑANDO BESOS Y SALUDOS ASTA LA PROXIMA


	18. Chapter 18 UN AMOR REVELADO

CAPITULO 15 PARTE 1

"UN AMOR REVELADO"

Era una hermosa noche la que caía en New York y una joven se encontraba enfrente a un tocador mientras su dama la peinaba y lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con tonalidades en beige; los bordados con rosas en finas lentejillas adornaban lo largo del vestido y el talle resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo; el escote mostraba que ya había dejado de ser niña y era una mujer. Su cuello lucía un listón donde llevaba un dije en forma de rosa, las mangas cortas del vestido permitían un contraste perfecto entre el color blanco de su piel y sus guantes; su peinado era uno de lado lo que permitió que sus rizos cayeran en cascada, un suave tono de rosa en sus labios resaltaba su rostro y como último toque unos aretes pequeños en forma de rosas, sin duda no era una dulce niña ya.

-Doroty, está segura que Albert vendría a las 8:00 para cenar? - preguntaba Candy.

\- sí, Candy, aunque pensaba que no irías- dijo Doroty.

\- nunca me perdería la oportunidad de cenar con Albert, hace tanto que no salimos juntos y hoy más que nada necesito de su consejo- mientras Candy retocaba sus labios.

\- deja de mirar el reloj faltan algunos minutos, Candy el Sr. William es muy puntual- mientras Doroty buscaba la chalina que combinaría con el vestido una hermosa chalina de Razo con bordados en negro.

En otro lado un joven de cabellera rubia se alistaba para salir con un traje negro de etiqueta, se terminaba de colocar el traje cuando George entraba a la habitación, sorprendido por el cambio.

William, todo está listo como dispusiste- mientras entraba y se quedaba observando unas cartas en una mesa.

¿Qué bien George- terminando de ajustar la corbata- y el viaje de mañana?

Todos listos parten a las 12:00 en el Santa Lucia- decía George dejando los papeles- estas decidido a decirle la verdad de tus sentimientos a Candy-

Si George, no quiero perderla sin antes luchar por ella- decidido mientras se dirigió abrir la puerta.

Suerte William mucha suerte- mientras lo observaba salir de la habitación.

TOC, TOC, TOC- se sobresaltaron las dos jóvenes que se encontraban dando los últimos toques a la vestimenta- ya llego Doroty¡- Candy saltaba de gusto pues hace mucho tiempo que no había salido con él. Y ella quería contarle todo lo que había pasado con Terry y la tía abuela.

Un momento- Doroty terminaba de arreglar un riso de Candy- lista-

-si- la cara de felicidad de Candy por un momento olvido toda la angustia de la tarde.

Mientras Candy se colocaba su chalina, Albert entraba y en ese momento le daba una sonrisa a Doroty y giraba su cabeza y Candy volteaba para verlo y sus miradas se encontraron, Albert se quedó extasiado con la figura que observaba-es toda una princesa con mirada de hada; ¿si es eso, un hada del bosque que cautiva con la mirada y su cuerpo…Albert por dios "movió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, ella por su cuenta se quedaba sin reaccionar "pero que me pasa? Porque me siento tan inquieta al verlo, solo es Albert, pero nunca lo había visto hacia" sonrojándose un poco ante ese pensamiento, en ese momento él se acerca para tomar su mano.

-Srita. ¿Lista para Salí? - en un acto seguido por un beso su mano y la miro- será un honor para mí i que me acompañes esta noche-.

Sonrojada lo mira con una sonrisa- por supuesto caballero- el colocaba su mano en su brazo, se aproximaban para salir de la habitación cuando de pronto volteo a ver a Doroty.

-Doroty, nos acompañas? - dijo Candy

-no, Candy vayan los dos yo los cubriré con la Sra. Eloy- dijo con una sonrisa- esta noche es solo de ustedes mucha suerte- Candy asistió y se retiró junto con Albert; mientras en la habitación entraba alguien.

-Sra. Buenas noches- dirigiéndose a la persona que entraba- ya se retiraron? -

-si Sra.- asintió Doroty- la arregle como me dijo-.

-bien Doroty gracias- la tía abuela se sentó- espero que William le dijo todo lo que guarda en su corazón, así ella podrá tomar su decisión sin dudar-

-y usted quien se imagina que será el ganador Sra. ¿El joven Granchester o el Sr. William? - decía Doroty.

-hay Doroty¡ no es una competición solo Candy necesita confirmar su elección- dijo seriamente.

Disculpe Sra. Y usted sabe quién es el dueño del corazón de la Srita. Candice? - dijo Doroty.

Si Doroty, las viejas como yo Lemos el corazón de las jóvenes con sus ojos, pero Candy es muy obvia en su elección- tomando una taza de té- solo que ella no se ha dado cuenta aun, pero su elección es clara-

Doroty se quedó con la incita, pero no quiso seguir preguntando- espero que sea la correcta-

La tía abuela le sonrió- solo ella y su corazón lo confirmaran- aunque es claro que ella elegido a….

De pronto una pareja se encontraba en un coche rumbo a las afueras de esa maravillosa ciudad con un cielo hermoso de fondo, la plática fue trivial de cómo había sido su día, por supuesto Candy no le había comentado de los encuentros no era el momento, mientras seguían con la plática del día de la oficina de él y ella le decía lo emocionada que estaba de volver a Escocia, cuando de pronto el coche se detuvo y Albert salió del mismo, extendiendo la mano para que saliera Candy.

La vista era fantástica, las luces de la ciudad de fondo, un mirador donde se podía apreciar toda la belleza de la noche con el contraste de las luces de aquella ciudad, una terraza de piedra se presentaba en el fondo del cuadro, una mesa con dos sillas, un arreglo de flores rojas y la cristalería e utensilios dispuesto con un par de velas y para alumbrar el camino candelabros de pie, iluminaban tono con una suave luz, mientras se acercaban l lugar Candy quedo unos minutos sin habla ante la magia que desprendía ese lugar el cielo nocturno, las luces de la ciudad y la luz de las velas indicando el camino.

-disculpe princesa me acompañaría- dijo Albert haciendo una reverencia que hizo sonrojar a Candy

-Albert que significa esto? - dijo algo intrigada Candy al ver la majestuosidad del lugar.

-significa mi querida Candy que hoy quiero que pienses que eres una princesa de cuento de hadas – sonrió- así que princesa permítame a este vasallo suyo atenderla como tal-

-hay Albert- se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, el retiro la silla para que ella y se colocó enfrente de ella.

\- Candy esta noche pequeña solo quiero que seamos tú y yo nada más, que el este bello paisaje permita que esta noche sea inolvidable para los dos-la vio con una sonrisa- hoy que tus problemas y los míos queden un momento guardos y disfrutemos de nuestra compañía y este bello paisaje.

-Albert gracias me hacías mucha falta estar contigo- se sonrojo.

Mientras se servían la cena y disfrutaba del paisaje haciendo comentarios del mismo, entre risas y recuerdos, paso la cena, de pronto llego el momento del postre, y Albert sirvió dos copas de vino; por inercia Candy de pronto me acerco al barandal de la terraza como guiada por una fuerza invisible ante la majestuosidad de aquella vista, Albert se acercó a ella y le hablo.

-Candy necesitamos hablar sobre algo muy importante- dijo el mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-dime Albert- dijo ella sin entender.

-Candy necesito confesarte algo- tomo un sorbo de la copa- yo, yo….-


	19. Chapter 19 CAPITULO 15 PARTE 2

CAPITULO 15 PARTE 2

"UN AMOR REVELADO"

Yo no sé cómo empezar- dijo Albert tocándose el cabello- lo único que se; es que te pido que escuches y entiendas que hay muchas cosas que atormentan el corazón de una persona y que es necesario decirlo- la tomo del brazo- no quiero ahora una respuesta solo te pido que escuches-.

-Albert no me espantes que paso? - es algo grave? - Candy lo miraba con ´preocupación.

\- no, solo es algo que necesito decir con todas mis fuerzas solo prométeme que me escucharas hasta el final? -

Si lo prometo- asintió ella.

Tomo un respiro" es hora William, solo deja que hable tu corazón"- Candy vez las luces que hay en el fondo; dan luz en la oscuridad y permiten apreciar la belleza de las casas y las calles- se quedan viéndolas.

-así es son hermosas y juntas dan un hermoso paisaje- sin quitar la vista observan el bello paisaje mientras él se aproxima a ella y se queda a un lado.

-así es pequeña, tú has sido en mi vida como una de esas luces- señalando una al azar- yo estaba triste y solo; pero te encontré en esa colina, hace tanto tiempo- cerro sus ojos evocando ese recuerdo y suspiro- yo encontré mi luz cuando sonreíste para mí la primera vez- girándola para verla a la cara.

-Albert yo- ella se quedó sin palabras y bajo un poco su cara; en ese momento Albert levanto el rostro de Candy.

\- no princesa, prometiste escuchar hasta el final- le dijo con ternura- es verdad, yo estaba triste y tú con una sonrisa me devolviste la esperanza; al principio fue difícil porque mis ocupaciones y responsabilidades eran otras y me alejé con el dulce recuerdo de tus ojos y el sonido de tu risa; ¿cuando volví y pensé que tu recuerdo se iba olvidando, te vuelvo a encontrar en aquella cascada, te juro Candy que no sé cómo? ¿O a qué hora? Mi necesidad de cuidarte y estar a tu lado fue más fuerte que mi razón; cuando decidí adoptarte no solo fue por las cartas de Stear, Archie o Anthony; sino fue también mi necesidad de tenerte a mi lado y protegerte, cuando supe que Anthony te amaba, juro por Dios que estaba feliz porque tenía a alguien a tu lado- los ojos de ambos se cristalizaron al recordarlo- su perdida fue algo muy triste para todos, supe por las cartas de George y los muchachos como te había afectado quise hacer todo para devolverte la felicidad y mostrarte que la vida seguía por eso decidí volver y buscarte, después tome la decisión de mandarte a Londres-.

. lo se Albert y si tú no hubiera estado ahí y me hubieras dicho tantas cosas para que reaccionara yo hubiera muerto de tristeza- dijo con una melancolía.

-hoy como aquella vez Candy, quiero hablarte con el corazón sé que estás pasando por momentos muy tristes por la pérdida de Terry- se miraron- si lo se Candy por eso estamos realizando este viaje para que tomes fuerzas y vuelvas a sonreír y ser la misma de antes-.

Albert yo no sé qué decir, lamento tanto mortificarlos a todos- iba abajar la cara y Albert no la dejo.

Pero a diferencia es que no quiero dejarte sola- dijo con voz firme- Candy hay cosas que la razón no entiende, cosas que pasan sin explicación solo surgen de lo más profundo del alma, no piden permiso, no tienen sentido, no se saben cómo comienzan, solo se sienten; se vuelven un sentimiento profundo cuando se contiene en el pecho hasta que no pueden detenerse y necesitan gritarlo antes de que te consuman- soltó un suspiro al aire- pero no importa lo que pase, solo sabes que no puedes callarlas-.

} Albert que es lo que me quieres decir? - Candy dijo dudosa, aunque algo dentro de ella se lo imaginaba.

¿Lo que quiero decirte es que "TE AMO CANDY" nos cómo?, nos cuándo? Pero lo único que sé, es que te tengo metida en mi corazón, que eres mi alegría y mi fuerza, que estará lejos de ti es un suplicio; porque mi alma necesita el calor de la tuya- Candy intento hablar y él le coloco su dedo índice en sus labios para sellarlos- no quiero escuchar de ti palabra alguna, ni espero una respuesta de tus labios, sé que no es el momento para que tomes una decisión, ni pienses que voy aprovecharme de tu situación, solo necesitaba decirte lo que mi corazón se moría por gritar " QUE TE AMO, QUE ESPERIA POR TI UNA VIDA ENTERA, QUE CUANDO TE VEO LLORAR MI ALMA SE DESPEDAZA POR QUE QUISIERA CON MIS LABIOS BORRAR CADA LAGRIMA TUYA Y CON ESTE AMOR SANAR TUS HERIAS, QUE DARIA MI ALMA PORQUE JAMAS VOLVIERAS A SIUFRIR"- una lagrima salía de sus ojos de Albert y Candy por inercia; el tomo su mano entre la suya y acaricio su mejilla.

Albert yo no sé qué decir- viéndolo con una ternura infinita.

No quiero que digas nada- acaricio su cara con su mano- porque tu respuesta debe salir de tu alma; no quiero una respuesta sin que la sientas y la medites- bajo su m ano y la tomo de la otra.

¿Entonces? - lo miro confundida.

. solo quiero pedirte una oportunidad y que pienses, si puedes darme un amor, que no sea producto del agradecimiento, si no del alma; por eso no pido una respuesta y te pido que lo pienses el tiempo que consideres, aun si la respuesta no es lo que deseo mi amistad y mi aprecio como mi ayuda será incondicional porque el único deseo que tengo en el alma es verte feliz-Candy asintió y respiro- solo te pido un favor para este pobre hombre que te ama con locura-.

¿Si cuál es? - le dijo en medio de un sonrojo.

Un beso solo eso- asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con nerviosismo, pero la sorpresa fue más grande porque Albert le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-sería incapaz de robar de tus labios un beso amor, porque de los ángeles está prohibido a los mortales profanar sus labios aun con la caricia del mas casto beso- en ese momento el abrazo tan fuerte que no quería separarse de ella y así permanecieron un rato; con el sonido de la noche de fondo; las estrella y la luna por testigos de aquella confesión de un amante a un ángel.

Mientras un corazón confundido pedía a dios fuerza para tomar una decisión sobre sus sentimientos, otro agradecía a dios por el privilegio de tenerla entre sus brazos y grabar en sus memorias ese momento, aunque no sabía con certeza si volvería a repartirse y otro en su departamento lejos de aquella escena se debatía entre el deber y el amor.

Terry se encontraba solo en su departamento atormentado por sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escucho como tocaban a su puerta y se dirigió abrirla.

-tu qué haces aquí- dijo con una voz ronca.

NOTA RAPIDA: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA SE QUE SEGUIMOS CON EL DEBATE DE QUIEN ES EL GANADOR LES PIDO PACIENCIA PUES EL MISTERIO PRONTO SERA RELEVADO, SOLO DEJN QUE LLEGEMOS A ESCOCIA. GRACIAS A TODOS Y DISCULPEN MIS TARDANZAS PERO HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA MAÑANA SI SUBIERO DOS CAPITULOS


	20. Chapter 20 DESPERTANDO A LA REALIDAD

CAPITULO 16

"DESPERTANDO A LA REALIDAD"

Terry Granchester, no se le habla así a una dama- Karen. Entrando a su departamento y dejando a un Terry enfurecido, entraba con un bello vestido color naranja muy sencillo y un sombrero que lo iba retirando dejando en un taburete cerca.

-Karen, Karen, Karen, si tú eres una dama soy un duque querida- dijo Terry tomando un sorbo de su copa y sin más remedio la dejo entrar mientras se acomodaba en sillón y el en otro.

-te recuerdo querido que eres un hijo de uno- lo miro y soltó una risa burlona.

-y tu una aprendiz de dama querida ja jajá- Terry rio al verla expresión de ella.

Haber señorito duque- se acomodó en el sillón- es cierto que te vas otra vez ¡- dijo un poco más seria.

Si Karen voy a Londres mi padre está enfermo y pidió verme- dijo el serio.

-y te ibas a ir sin despedirte de tu única amiga Granchester- dijo haciendo una mueca y cruzando los brazos- eres incorregible-

-disculpa Karen, pero hoy fue un día muy ocupado- se quedó pensativo- hoy vi a alguien muy especial-

¿Dime a quien viste? - le preguntaba muy divertida pues la expresión del nunca la había visto antes.

-a un ángel-dijo tomando otro poco de su vaso- rubio y hermoso.

La viste ¡Candy está aquí? - Karen puso una cara de asombro- y tu estas aquí haber Terry que tontería hiciste?

Yo la vi hable con ella un momento y después la bese- dijo sin medir las palabras pues sus ojos se cerraban evocando el momento.

\- que tu hiciste qué? - Karen lo veía asombrada y contenta- tienes que contarme todo Terry y Susana lo sabe?

Claro que no Karen, pero lo peor es que su tía abuela nos encontró y me reclamo por estar con ella – dijo abriendo los ojos y apretando las manos- me echó en cara lo de Susana-

Y que esperabas amigo que te dijo bienvenido Terry gracias por regresar y besar a mi dulce nieta- se le tanto acercándose a el- por dios era lo menos que se pudiera esperar-

Lo bueno que eres mi amiga Karen- dijo el con un poco de coraje.

¿Haber Terry ya la viste y como esta? - dijo acercándose a la mesa y tomando un vaso para servirse un poco de whisky- por tu cara debe estar bellísima-

Si Karen un ángel tu no la reconocerías, sus ojos están tan bellos y sus labios son tan dulces- tocándose sus labios.

¿Hay amigo aun la amas- dijo tomando ella un poco de su vaso- el problema no es ese, sino que vas hacer con Susana?

Si aún la amo, pero Susana es el problema ahora – levantándose junto a ella.

¿Qué harás? ¿Ella no te dejara ir tan fácil sin obviar si Candy aun te ama? - dijo tenazmente.

Ella me ama aun lo sé por su forma de besarme, por la forma que me vio de sus ojos- suspiro – el problema es Susana como decirle que a pesar del tiempo aun no puedo olvidar a Candy, que la tengo metida en mi corazón y mis pensamientos; que quiero tenerla a mi lado y despertar con ella cada día.

Bravo que hermoso¡ me sacaste una lagrima- dijo Karen de forma sarcástica- es hermoso en palabras pero que piensas hacer para hacerlo realidad- ¿.

Eso es lo que estoy pensando, tendré que hablar con Susana en un principio y después asegurarme que Candy aun me ama- dijo volviendo a tomar su asiento y para eso tú vas ayudarme querida-.

¿Yo- dijo intrigada y volvió a sentarse- como podría ayudarte? ¿Si es que decidido ayudarte? - dijo intrigada.

Tengo un plan para acercarme a ella antes de tomar ese barco- dijo viéndola a los ojos – y ahí entras tu querida.

Emocionada – está bien te ayudare amigo, pero con una condición- dijo divertida.

¿Cuál? - dijo intrigado.

Me contarás todo con detalle- dijo divertida- muero ver la cara de Susana cuando sepa la verdad.

-hay Karen de verdad que eres todo un caso y si te contare la verdad, pero tendrás que ayudarme sin hacer preguntas y claro sin meterte – la miro retadoramente- te conozco Karen y quiero que Candy responda con sinceridad y sin influencia de ninguna clase si aún me ama-

Con una mano sobre su pecho- descuida Terry yo no meteré mi cuchara, pero veamos el plan si¡-.

-entonces te contare lo que tengo planea va mira primeramente….

Mientras dos amigos muy peculiares hacen el plan perfecto para acercarse a la rubia, el camino de regreso al hotel fue en silencio ya que ninguno quiso decir nada después de separarse del abrazo, Ebert acompaño a Candy a su habitación mientras se despedía de ella besando su mano ella entraba a su cuarto aun con la luz apagada mientras trataba de encenderla se dio cuenta que no se encontraba sola.

¿Sorprendida- tía abuela usted aquí? - dijo abriendo sus ojos.

¿Si Candy, a quien esperaba a Doroty quizás? - dijo la tía abuela fríamente.

Tía abuela yo Salí con Albert a cenar y pues …- dijo nerviosa tratándose de excusar.

¿Lo se Candy y que paso? - dijo intrigada la tía abuela.

Pues no es como decirle esto – dijo un poco apenada.

Dime hija, te dije que de ahora en adelante me tuvieras confianza haber ven y siéntate y cuéntame porque tu cara es tan pensativa- dijo esto señalando una silla.

-pues vera estuvo todo perfecto hasta que ¿-se quedó muda

\- hasta que paso que Candice? - dijo la tía abuela más seria.

Tía abuela Albert me dijo que me amaba- sin más temor solo le dijo

¿Qué William te dijo que? ¿La tía abuela enojada- como se atrevió sabiendo tu estado de ánimo, me tendrá que oír y tú que le dijiste? -.

No tía no se enoje yo se lo permití me pido que lo escuchara nada más y que aún no me pido una respuesta solo me dijo que pensara lo que me había dicho-

Y tu Candy que harás-dijo esperando la respuesta.

Tía abuela me quede pensando en todo lo que me dijo y he tomado una decisión- muy segura- ya no quiero llorar, ni quiero estar triste, sé que la vida no es lo que uno espera- se sentó viendo la ventana- sé qué estado sumida en una depresión por todo lo que me paso pero quiero empezar a luchar no solo por la felicidad de alguien tía abuela sino por la mía, pero entiendo perfectamente que yo no puedo amar si no puedo amarme a mí misma- dijo soltando un suspiro- me quede impactada con Terry y su encuentro no le niego mi alma necesitaba verlo y saber de el – girándola a verla- nos faltó mucho de qué hablar y la verdad las emociones me ganaron-

La tía abuela aun sorprendida por el cambio- Candy –

Si tía abuela, lo se cometí un error; ¿pero hoy cuando salí con Albert y lo escuche entendí que el amor maduro y genuino no se basa en solo emociones sino en razones puras y genuinas verdad? - con su cabeza inclinada.

Así es Candy- la miro fijamente- el amor no solo se puede basar en instintos hija sino en decisiones porque de ella depende no solo tu felicidad sino la felicidad de alguien más por tal razón una debe ser muy sincero y seguro respecto a sus sentimientos-

Así es tía abuela con esto no quiero decir que acepto a Albert tía- la miro a los ojos- si no quiero darme la oportunidad de pensar bien mi decisión, Albert y Terry son personas muy importantes para mí y no quiero lastimar a ninguno por una decisión apresurada-

Candy sabes que no será fácil tomar la decisión verdad hija? - la miro tiernamente

Si lo sé por eso quiero pedirle que me ayude tía abuela primero en volverme a encontrar por completo, a recuperar mi seguridad – se acerca y se le inclina en su regazo- por favor

La tía abuela la acaricio y le dijo- si hija, en lo que pueda te ayudare esta vez no te dejare sola mi niña-

-gracias – dijo Candy- le prometo ya no más lágrimas y pondré todo en mi para ser aquella mujer fuerte digna de ser una Andrew-

Se levanta y dice a Candy- hija, es hora de dormir mañana viajamos, descansa- mientras se alejaba de Candy para abrir su puerta- GRACIAS POR DARME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD-

Tía abuela- la miro con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba cerraba la puerta encontrándose a Doroty afuera.

-señora ya llego la señorita? - pregunto dudosa.

Si Doroty viene llegando, se había tardado mucho en aparecer, pero ya volvió- la miro y dejo ver una sonrisa- solo viene cansada; pero ya volvió, Candy ya volvió.


	21. Chapter 21 BUSCANDO LAS FUERZAS

CAPITULO 17

"BUSCANDO LAS FUERZAS".

La mañana era hermosa en el hotel, el equipaje se amontonaba y la tía Eloy daba las instrucciones para que fueran llevados al puerto; Albert daba las últimas instrucciones a George y firmaba los últimos contratos que faltaban, una Candy terminaba de arreglarse para el viaje,

-Doroty sí que ha sido una mañana de locos verdad- mientras esta terminaba de peinarla.

-si Candy todos están muy apresurados para dejar todo listo para embarcar- afanándose en el peinado- y tu esta lista?

-sí creo que sí, pensé que iba hacer muy extraño volver a ver a Albert después de lo de anoche- sé que do pensativa- pero no la verdad que él se comportó de una forma muy natural verdad?

\- si Candy, el sr William, es todo un caballero y buen mozo jijijijij- se sonrojo al haber pronunciado la última frase.

-hay Doroty, en eso no puedo discutirte es todo un caballero- recordando que Albert había cumplido su palabra y a pesar de todo su trato era el mismo, él estaba cumpliendo su palabra de no presionarla para que le diera su respuesta.

¿De pronto tocaron a la puerta, era el aviso para avisar que era hora de irse- Candy ya es hora? - dijo Doroty entusiasmada puesto que ella nunca había salido del país y menos había viajado en barco.

-si Doroty vámonos, - el tomo de la mano- veras que será muy divertido viajar. -

\- si Candy- le dijo sonriendo.

Mientras Albert y la tía abuela la esperaban en el lobby del hotel, Candy hacia su aparición dejándolos impresionados, ya que bajaba de la mano de Doroty vestida con una falda recta en color café suave con adornos en negro al final, un saco abierto ajustado a su cuerpo que dejaba ver su cintura, con toque finos de negro en los bordes del mismo y una blusa blanca con holanes muy discretos que se dejaban ver, con camafeo era la única joya que llevaba, un sombrero café con un hermoso adorno de lado de flores y unas lindas botas en color negro que hacían que resaltara la figura de aquella mujer, pero lo más hermoso era una sonrisa que hacía mucho ninguno de los dos había visto, mientras se acercaba se iba acomodando los guantes con una sonrisa y una actitud más determinada llego a saludarlos.

-buenos días- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa, Albert se quedó sin palabras al verla hasta que la tía abuela le dio un codazo leve para que reaccionara.

-buenos días, Candy- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-hija es hora de irnos- dijo la tía abuela dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-permíteme- le extendió Albert- te acompañare al auto- Candy le regalo una sonrisa, Albert se acercó tímidamente a su oído y le susurro- disculpa, pero estas bellísima Candy- mientras ella se sonrojaba y comenzaban a caminar.

Tiempo después se encontraban bajando en el muelle para esperar abordar el barco, mientras Albert y George documentaban el equipaje la tía abuela se encontraba con Candy y Doroty esperado, de pronto una joven pasaba cerca de ellas, su vestido era muy hermoso en gris, pero se apreciaba que el corsé estaba muy justo.

¿Buenas tardes disculpen para documentar el equipaje? - preguntaba a las damas.

Si mire esta la oficina por allá- decía la tía abuela cuando de pronto la joven empezaba a agitarse mucho y se volvía pálida mientras hacía señas con las manos.

¿Señorita está bien? - decía Candy aproximándose a ella, pues se imaginaba el desenlace.

Yo oooo nnnnoooo pppuueedddo rrresspppirraar- mientras se desmayaba a lado de las damas.

Doroty llama a alguien que nos ayude con la señorita- decía la tía abuela mientras Candy se acercaba rápidamente para tomar su pulso; mientras por fortuna se acercaba un joven con una gorra y una bufanda, vestido en un pantalón café y un suéter negro.

Ayúdenos por favor- le decía Candy al joven, el joven a ver la situación se acercó de inmediato y cargo a la pobre mujer. Por azahares del destino pasaba un marinero que les indico que había los llevaría a un lugar para que atendieran a la joven, la tía abuela insistía que Doroty la acompañara, pero Candy se había ido muy rápido junto al caballero para atender a la muchacha.

Entraban a un pequeño despacho que se encontraba cerca del muelle, por la ventana se podía ver a la tía abuela dando le instrucciones a Doroty, mientras Candy le decía al joven donde colocaran a la chica y ella se acercaba a tomar el pulso.

-muchas gracias vaya a buscar al doctor por favor- le decía al joven sin quitarle la vista a la joven.

De pronto la joven reacciono y le soltó una risa- Candy no te preocupes soy yo- quitándose el sombrero para que viera su cara- soy Karen¡-.

-Karen¡ pero qué haces aquí- estaba preocupada y se sentó en sus rodillas.

-Ayudando a un amigo para que hablara contigo preciosa- se levantó de la cama y dirigió su mirada- solo necesitábamos llamar tu atención-

Candy volteo y miro como el joven se quitaba la gorra y la bufanda que ocultaba su cara- Terry Granchester cómo pudiste- se levantó hacia el para darle unos golpes y ágilmente Terry le detuvo las manos, sin soltar una carcajada.

Candy lo siento, pero tu tía no te deja sola y necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo riendo y aun con las manos de Candy sostenidas por las de él.

-bueno chicos, yo me retiro misión cumplida- se acomodaba el sombrero mientras con una sonrisa y le cerraba un ojo- pórtense bien por favor- salía de la habitación.

-Terry te pasas casi muero del susto- lo miraba más calmada.

-Candy, si no montara este teatro tu tía no me hubiera dejado acercarme a ti- la miro de una forma muy tierna- discúlpame, podemos hablar de rápido-

\- sí, pero casi voy a bordar el barco- dijo Candy viendo por la ventana a la tía abuela.

-Candy será rápido- dijo Terry invitándola asentarse en una silla que se encontraba en el fondo-solo necesito que me escuches por favor pecosa-

-Terry yo- por un momento no supo que decir- está bien que pasa?

-mira, entiendo muy bien la posición de tu tía abuela- dijo más tranquilo- Candy sé que en estos momentos tengo un compromiso que cualquiera que haya sido el motivo por el cual lo adquirí, pero tengo que decirte que en estos momentos ya Eleonor y yo estamos buscando una solución más adecuada para solucionar este embrollo- decía Terry sosteniendo las manos de Candy.

\- un momento Terry no es problema y se llama Susana te recuerdo- con cara seria.

-si lo se Candy, pero para mí es una situación que debo de arreglar lo más pronto posible- dijo seriamente.

-Eleonor que tiene que ver en todo esto? - dijo Candy asombrada.

-mucho veraz, ayer que regreso del teatro fue a mi casa y le conté toda la verdad que aun te amo y que cometí una tontería al dejarte partir de mi vida, ella prometió ayudarme a solucionarla solo te pido que me des un poco de tiempo- Candy lo miro sorprendido-no me veas así pecosa, es la verdad, yo te amo, cometí un error y pienso solucionarlo porque me moriría si te pierdo de nuevo-

-Terry yo – de pronto unos toquido llamaron su atención.

-Srita. Candy todo está bien- dijo George preocupado.

-si George, en un momento salgo la señorita se encuentra mejor- Candy se apresuró a decirle- Terry tengo que irme- lo miraba angustiada- lo siento- antes de que se levantara de la silla.

-Candy espera por favor- busco en su bolsa y saco una carta- toma por favor. Leerla con calma y me contestas por favor, yo parto hoy a Londres en el Santa Lucia- le decía aun sosteniendo su mano.

-Señorita Candy, tenemos que abordar- decía George apresurándola- el Sr. William me mando por usted.

-Tengo que irme- de pronto Terry la jalo hacia él y le dio un beso en sus manos, Candy no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, porque George aún estaba tocando la puerta con insistencia, ella se separó del beso y corrió abrir la puerta mientras que Terry la miraba como se alejaba y antes de cruzar la puerta le dijo- solo espérame por favor a que pueda solucionarlo todo y te buscare-


	22. Chapter 22 DESPEDIDAS

CAPITULO 18

"DESPEDIDAS"

Candy no supo que hacer mientras, cerraba la puerta y se iba con George donde estaba la tía abuela, arreglándose la falda y el sombrero.

-Todo bien pequeña- dijo Albert al notarla muy agitada- la señorita ya se encuentra bien?

\- este si Albert- dijo más calmada- solo fue que se ajustó mucho el corsé-

\- me alegro hija ya tenemos que abordar? - dijo la tía abuela mientras se retiraban Candy voltio a ver la puerta mientras un par de ojos le observaban, con una risa.

-lo logramos Terry- decía jubilosa Karen- pudiste ver a tu ángel y te recuerdo que me debes una jijijijij-

\- si Karen con tu ayuda mi bella dama- la miro sonriendo.

-le pudiste dar la carta- le dijo Karen –

-si se la di- dijo en tono victorioso.

-que bien Granchester que bien- mientras ella lo observaba y te dijo si aún te ama?

\- no Karen no pudimos hablar- moviendo la cabeza.

-hay mi querido Terry todavía te falta mucho camino- lo miro con desaprobación.

-ya habrá tiempo mi querida Karen ya abra tiempo- le regreso con una sonrisa- te juro que volveré a conquistar el corazón de mi pecosa-

¿Mientras decía esto una hermosa mujer en un vestido de color durazno se acercaba a ellos- como les fue niños? ¿Terminaron de hacer su travesura? - dijo Eleonor con una sonrisa

-si mama, pudimos hacerlo- contesto Terry muy contento mirando a Karen.

\- si Eleonor, todo salió bien o al menos eso creo? - dijo Karen.

-bueno es hora de abordar Terry o perderás el barco- dijo Eleonor más seria.

Mientras un joven se documentaba su equipaje una joven en silla de rueda se acercaba a Eleonor junto a su madre.

-buenos días Sra.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Susy- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-llegamos a tiempo Sra. – dijo la madre de Susana.

-si Sra. Él está documentando su equipaje, saldrá en un momento-

Mientras ya en el barco Candy y Doroty entraban a su camarote, la tía abuela estaría en de lado derecho y Albert en el izquierdo.

-creo que será un buen viaje Candy no lo cree? - dijo Doroty al ver a Candy.

Suspiro – Creo que será un viaje muy largo Doroty, muy largo- dijo mientras se retiraba el sombrero.

Terry salía de la oficina y vio a Susana y su madre sin más remedio se acercó a ellas.

-hola Susy, me alegro que hayas venido- dijo con una cara apacible.

\- a mí me alegra que pude verte antes que abordaras Terry- un poco sonrojada.

-Te ha explicado mi mama él porque del viaje verdad-

-si Terry no te preocupes y deseamos que este bien tu padre cuando arribes a Londres- lo miro con dulzura.

-igual yo Susy- se buscó en su bolsa de viaje y le dio una carta a Susana- mira Susy sé que debí haber hablado contigo y no dejarte una carta, pero todo fue muy rápido solo te pido que la leas cuando estés en tu casa- le pidió en forma de súplica.

Ella tomo la carta y la guardo en su regazo- descuida Terry la leeré- le devolvió una sonrisa.

Mi madre estará al pendiente de todo lo que necesites y tratare de escribirte para saber de tu salud, está bien- dijo Terry en una forma muy sincera.

-si gracias- contesto ella de igual forma.

Espero que vuelva Terry y no sea como la última vez y deje sola a mi Susana- dijo fríamente su madre.

Todos la miraron de una forma muy desaprobatoria, Terry solo suspiro y guardo la calma.

-no tiene por qué preocuparse Sra. Volveré- dijo fríamente.

-madre me voy te encargo lo de Susana por favor- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- descuida hijo cuídate y salúdame a tu padre, recuerda mandarme un telegrama para ver cómo sigue de salud- dijo Eleonor sumamente afligida.

-descuida madre- vio a Susana- hasta luego y cuídate- ella asintió guardando la carta de Terry, mientras todas las mujeres veían como subía al barco.

Las mawlor se despidieron y Eleonor se quedó un momento viendo partir el barco de pronto una joven acerco.

-ya se fue Eleonor- dijo Karen mientras observaban como se perdía el barco.

-si Karen- el voltio a ver con una sonrisa- gracias por tu ayuda e información. -

\- descuide, fue para mí un placer quiero mucho a Terry es una buen amigo-le devolvió la sonrisa- solo lamento una cosa-

volteo a ver Eleonor con desconcierto- que querida? - dijo intrigada.

\- NO poder ver la cara de Terry cuando descubra que le compramos el pasaje en el mismo barco donde viaja Candy- dijo sin poder aguantar una sonrisa.

-te juro que yo que soy su madre no me imaginó la cara de sorpresa que tendrá cuando se encuentren- dijo Eleonor sorprendida de que todo iba marchando muy bien.

\- Terry Granchester tendrá un viaje digno de ser recordado- dijo Karen volviéndose.

-eso espero querida eso espero- dijo Eleonor junto con Karen se desaparecían sobre sus pasos.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ESPERO QUE ESTEN IGUAL DE EMOCIONADOS QUE YO POR EL VIAJE, SIN DUDA SERA UN VIAJE MUY INTERESANTE JIJIJIJI. BEOS A TODOS ASTA LA PROXIMA.


	23. Chapter 23 COMENZANDO EL VIAJE

CAPITULO 19

"COMENZANDO UN VIAJE"

Era una tarde maravillosa en altamar, los marineros acomodando todos los amarres del barco, la gente empezaba a salir de sus camarotes para poder investigar la majestuosidad del SANTA LUCIA, el niño temeroso empezaba a jugar en cubierta y uno que otro pasaje viendo al horizonte despidiendo su tierra y sus amores dejados en América y con la decisión de una nueva vida en el viejo continente. En la cocina del barco estaban preparando todo para la primera cena del viaje, los humos de las chimeneas se esparcían entre el cielo y en el horizonte unas nubes que trataban en un hechizo mágico besar el horizonte imponente que se observaba.

Mientras en un camarote a una joven de rubio cabello, sentada en una silla miraba por su ventana semejante espectáculo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que agitaban su alma pensando en todo lo que había vivido en estas últimas 24 horas atrás. De pronto y como quien interrumpe un ángel sus rezos se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta de su camarote tocaron, sin querer volver de sus pensamientos dijo.

-si pases- mirando Candy como se abría la puerta de su camarote.

-puedo pasar hija- decía la tía abuela.

-si pase tía abuela- dijo levantándose al ver como entraba al camarote- en que puedo ayudarla? -

-sigue sentada hija- acercándose a la pequeña sala – quería hablar contigo si ya está desocupada'- dijo con una sonrisa

-claro tía abuela, Doroty me ayudo a desempacar ya- dijo de volviéndole la sonrisa.

-hija, solo quería preguntarte algo? - dijo algo dudosa

-si tía abuela- la miro.

-que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de estado de ánimo pequeña tan rápido- le dijo seria.

-ha eso tía abuela- se propuso ha servir una taza de té para comenzar la conversación- mire esa tarde estaba llorando por lo que había pasado con Terry, estaba devastada por no saber qué hacer con tanto dolor dentro de mi alma- tomo un suspiro, cero por un momento sus ojos como tratando de recordar- estaba en la habitación llorando cuando de repente me acerque a la ventana y sin querer me recargue fuertemente a la pared cerca de ella, mis fuerzas me faltaba y de pronto sin querer golpe la pared con mi pierna y escuche como si algo se hubiera roto al asomarme para ver el destrozo que había hecho con mi pie encontré que había suelto un ladrillo así que por curiosidad me hacer que para devolverlo a su lujar pero lo vi tan suelto que de pronto cayo a mis pies y había un agujero algo oscuro por inercia o como si algo me llamara encontré esto- saco de la bolsa de su saco una carta- véala usted-.

La tía abuela tomo la carta entre sus manos y empezó a leer.

No de si alguna vez alguien llegue a leer esta carta, lo único que sé es que si alguien logra encontrarla esta como yo en una situación difícil, mi nombre no importa tanto pero seguro te ayudara a tomar una decisión , yo tuve todo lo que pude tener en la vida unos padres amorosos a su forma, unos hermanos maravillosos, fui una joven muy alegre y feliz, pero con el paso de los años y como todo empieza me enamore de alguien muy especial, lo ame con toda la fuerza de mi alma aunque él, bueno no fue malo conmigo si es lo que estas pesando solo que sus decisiones no fueron las mejores, todo empezó muy bello y lleno de magia, pero a pasar el tiempo llegaron las nubes a nuestro amor, las sonrisas fueron menos y las lágrimas empezaron a ocupar esas sonrisas, le entregue mi alma y mi corazón al igual que mi cuerpo de aquellos encuentros llenos de pasión y de amor no me arrepiento nunca, pude tocar la gloria con las manos, pero gracias a sus fantasmas de su pasado se fue distanciado de mí, hasta el punto que me olvido por sumergirse en su propio dolor, el dolor de perderlo fue tan grande que no me di cuenta que estaba embarazada asta tiempo después; solo un amigo mío sabia la verdad y quiso ayudarme.

La deshonora para mi familia seria mucha ya que mi familia es de abolengo en un país hermoso como lo es Escocia, el amor de mi vida se encerró en su mundo y nunca me permitió entrar en el pero mi amigo siempre tuvo fe en mi así que me ayudo a escapar para no enfrentar la deshonra y el repudio de mi familia, así que en mi dolor hui con él a América, mis demonios dentro de mí y mi dolor no me permitió ver que mi amigo estaba enamorado de mí y me ofrecía todo lo que él podía sin importarte mi pasado o mis errores, el me amo pero como mi alma estaba muerta, nunca pude verlo como me entregaba su corazón; al llegar América empezó a enfermarse de pulmonía lo ayude y cuide del mientras mi embarazo aumentaba, después de un tiempo murió en mis manos sin poder hacer nada.

Lo enterré en un cementerio y el dolor fue tan grande por no haber podido ayudarlo, que fue a un pueblito para trabajar ahí di a luz a una hermosa beba, pero mis fuerzas y mi dolor fue tan grande que no pude, no quería que la bebe sufriera a mi lado y las fuerzas para seguir me faltaron y deje a mi bebe en un buen lugar.

Hora me arrepiento por haberla dejado, pero mis fuerzas no me dieron para seguir luchando más, así que hoy escribo esta carta, me contacte con mis padres y vendrán por mí sé que la pulmonía que hoy tengo es producto de esa noche nevada que recorrí los campos, sé que voy a morir, sola y triste solo ruego a dios aguantar hasta que ellos lleguen.

Si hoy encuentras tu esta carta solo te pido NO RENUNCIES A TUS FUERZAS, YO RENUNCIE A PELEAR POR EL HOMBRE QUE AMO, DEJE MARCHAR AL UNICO HOMBRE QUE AME Y POR FALTA DE VOLUNTAD TAMBIEN PERDI A LA UNICA PERSONA QUE PUDO AMARME SOLO POR SER YO.

Lucha nunca te des por vencida y si en algo esta historia que leíste te ayudo solo te pido que no cometas mis errores, date la oportunidad de luchar por el amor y si aún no lo consigues, busca a tu alrededor a esa persona que te ama, y no cierre tu alma al dolor lucha por ser feliz, tú tienes fuerzas para salir del hoyo de la amargura y la tristeza. Para mi es demasiado tarde así que si puedo ayudar a alguien con esta historia mi alma estará en paz.

Atte. Alguien que se dio por vencida

¿La tía abuela derramaba una lagrima al terminar de leer esa carta llena de dolor y de tristeza, miro a Candy- fui esto lo que te hizo cambiar hija? -.

-si tía abuela, esa mujer sufrió mucho y solo pidió una cosa entre tanto tormento y fue SIGUE Y LUCHA- Candy derramo unas lágrimas -yo aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no estoy derrotada, eso me hizo reaccionar no quiero terminar sin antes luchar tía abuela-.

Candy se arrogo al regazo de la tía abuela- no te preocupes hija yo te ayudare para que salgas de ese hoyo y busques tu felicidad- con una cara de ternura.

-si tía abuela por favor ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, quiero ser fuerte esta vez luchare por mí y no por alguien más lo prometo- mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-bueno hija basta de lágrimas- se limpiaba sus lágrimas de su rostro- tenemos que empezar, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante- levanto su rostro y le regalo una sonrisa.

-si tía abuela si- dijo devolviendo una sonrisa.

En ese momento entraba al camarote Doroty- Doroty- dijo la tía abuela

-si Sra. Eloy- haciendo una pequeña caravana.

-Candy necesita ayuda para vestirse muy linda para la cena-

\- en seguida Sra.- dijo Doroty dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

-hija empezaremos hoy ve y ponte hermosa para la cena- le dijo con una sonrisa- que las lágrimas se acabaron y tu sonrisa debe volver-.

-si tía abuela- se levantó Candy al igual que ella- Gracias-

-de nada hija solo recuerda la sonrisa de una mujer puede ser alegría o perdición para los hombres, pero siempre es un alimento para el alma de ella- la miro antes de abrir la puerta del camarote- quiero a la Candy de siempre en la cena, esa que con una sonrisa y una dulce mirada hace temblar a cualquiera por favor-

-descuide tía abuela ella ira a la cena-

Más tarde casi todos los pasajeros se encontraban en el comedor del barco, mesas por doquier acomodadas en un fino patrón, manteles blancos y cubiertos más finos, el techo del comedor colorido por listones multicolores que hacían relucir el paisaje, candelabros en lo alto, al fondo del salón un conjunto de cuerdas amenizaba el lugar, todo estaba alegre para recibir a los pasajeros que comenzaba su viaje.

En una mesa se encontraba una anciana vestida de gris y un abanico blanco para mitigar el calor y un joven rubio con su cabello suelto y acomodado, vestido en un hermoso traje estilo italiano en color gris fuerte y una camisa blanca, algo impaciente platicaba con su tía.

-tía abuela Candy ya tardo- miraba su reloj de bolsillo- le dije que debí pasar por ella-.

-William, no sigas con lo mismo- lo miraba de reojo- ella vendrá además no está sola viene con Doroty-

En ese momento como si fuera un hechizo el comedor se quedó en silencio mientras la música de fondo era lo único que se escuchaba una joven rubia hacia presencia envuelta en un hermoso vestido rojo vino, ajustado hasta la cintura y su falda caía en forma de "juntos con unos hermosos holanes que terminaban el vestido, su escote algo pronunciado sin llegar a lo vulgar, sus joyas resaltaban sus atributos físicos, su cara era hermosa pero hechizaban esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que resaltaba por el color y sus labios con un rojo carmín, de joyería unos sencillos aretes en forma de rosas y caí de su cuello una cadena fina de oro con un dije en forma de C. una figura angelical y sensual entraba por esa puerta se fue acercando a la mesa, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era esa hermosa sonrisa y la seguridad que irradiaba, al acercarse a la mesa Albert se levantó para retirar la silla.

-Candy eres tú? - fue lo único que su boca pudo pronunciar y ella lo miro con una dulce sonrisa.

-si Albert, disculpa, pero al fin he vuelto- lo miro con sus hermosos ojos y una sonrisa que por un momento dejo al rubio sin respiración alguna.

La tía abuela le sonría y dijo- Bienvenida Candice-.


	24. Chapter 24 UNA NOCHE DE SORPRESAS

Capitulo 20

"UNA NOCHE DE SORPRESAS".

Transcurría tranquila mente la noche mientras la charla en la mesa asa de lo trivial a lo simple; entre cuestiones de la llegada a Londres y el tiempo que tardaron para tomar el tren a escocia, sin querer la risa vinieron ante el asombro de Albert, el trato de Candy con la tía abuela era de lo más cercana y jovial, de pronto el ambiente fue interrumpido por el capitán del barco que daba el mensaje de bienvenidos a los pasajeros.

-BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL VIAJE NUMERO 20 DE BARCO SANTA LUCIA ¡ para mí y mi tripulación es honor que nos acompañen en esta travesía- decía el capitán muy gustoso- nos han informado que hay buen tiempo de aquí a Londres y esperando en Dios llegaremos a tiempo- un aplauso se escuchó sonoro por todo el comedor y el capitán con una sonrisa continuo- también nos sentimos alejado ya que en este viaje con tamos con personalidades muy distinguidas como el señor ROQUEFELER, para cual pido un aplauso- dijo el capitán mirando hacia la derecha que se encontraba el distinguido sr- también nos honra con su presencia el distinguido sr WILLIAM ANDREY y su honorable familia – volteando a la izquierda y Albert se levantó de la mesa para agradecer al capitán por la distinción, los aplausos se volvieron más presenten- y una sorpresa el gran actor de New York Terry GRANCHESTED-

De la nada se levanta Terry sonriendo en una de las mesas del centro, saludando ante el asombro de todos- muchas gracias por su referencial y buen viaje a todos salud Y QUE EMPIECE EL BAILE¡- el capitán tomo un sorbo y dejo el escenario. En una mesa un joven castaño se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa al recordar que su noche seguía según su plan bueno se medió plan. Terry recordaba que al subir al viaje y algo despistado buscando su camarote pudo observar a Doroty la gran amiga de Candy, así que la siguió cautelosa mente, hasta llegar a un camarote se detuvo un tiempo y si efectivamente vio salir a su gran pesadilla, era la tía abuela de Candy ahora todas las dudas estaban disipada si era Doroty y por lo tanto Candy estaba en el barco, una sonrisa se formó mientras entraba a su camarote tratando de imaginarse un buen plan para que Candy supiera que estaba ahí y pudiera hablar con ella,- Una carta – pensó pero por obvias razones la tía abuela la interceptaría y no sabía si Doroty estaba con él. No tendría que ser algo muy simple pero espectacular obvio era Terrece Granchester jijijijij, así que recordó como amablemente fue a ver al capitán y se presentó sugiriendo que sería una descortesía no saludar en la cena de bienvenida a los dos grande magnates del industria una petrolera y el otro del acero, así quedo hecho su plan ; con lo que no contaba era que Candy apareciera como todo un ángel hermoso y sensual en un vestido tremendamente hermoso esa noche tendría que pensar como hablar con ella.

En la mesa de los Andrew, mientras daba el anuncio una cara pasible y feliz, se transformaba en angustia cuando Candy escuchaba el anuncio del capitán, pero en ese momento la tía abuela la tomo de la mane y le dijo- "recuerda hija la que está aquí esta noche es Candy White Andrew, y ella es una mujer Andrew"- la tía vuela le decía casi en un susurro apenas audibles, Candy junto todas sus fuerzas y comenzó una tímida sonrisa sin dejar de ver la tensión del momento- Terry aquí por dios este viaje si va hacer muy largo"-

Por otro lado, Albert se quedó por un momento frio, pero su cara reflejo una sonrisa y pensó para el "muy buen movimiento Terry, pero yo no me daré por vencido esta vez"- pensando esto tomo su lugar en la mesa.

Pasando unos minutos el baile dio inicio y con eso una noche llena de sorpresas y quien daría el próximo moviente.

Candy me concederías el favor de bailar conmigo esta pieza- dijo en tono firme y con una sonrisa encantadora Albert acercándose a Candy.

Por su puesto Albert- le dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento con la delicadeza de un hombre enamorado llevo a Candy al centro de la pista y comenzaron el baile tan lento y perfecto que ninguno pudo mencionar nada mientras Candy pensaba- " dios mío nunca había visto a Albert tan guapo como hoy" mientras sonreía, Albert por su cuenta pensaba "Candy estas tan hermosa y radiante que parece un sueño tenerte en mis brazos" ella sonreía y Albert no pudo más que soltar un suspiro mientras la hacía girar al compás de la canción, sumergidos en tan bellos momento no se dieron cuenta que un joven castaño se aproximaba a ellos con una mirada fría.

Disculpa, "amigo" me permitirías robarte a esta bella dama unos minutos- su galantería inglesa de Terry sin duda era de asombro sin igual.

Rompiendo el encanto del momento Candy volvió a ver a Terry" por dios no esperaba esto tan pronto, bien Candy es hora de demostrar quién eres" dijo pensativa- disculpe sr. Pero me encuentro bailando con este galante caballero si me lo permite tendrá que esperar un poco" le regalo una sonrisa y continuo el baile dejando a perplejo a un Terry que solo asistió –"pecosa quieres hacerme sufrir, pero ya verás" dijo en su pensamiento; mientras Albert se sentía dueño del mundo por lo que sus oídos pudieron escuchar, Candy lo prefirió ante Terry – gracias pequeña- dijo el rubio viéndolo a los ojos

De nada- Albert dijo y sonrió "hay dios ayúdame por favor" fue su único pensamiento.

El tiempo paso y la pieza se terminaba Albert decidió que se retirarían a la mesa, tan galante e hinchado de felicidad llevaba a su princesa a su castillo cuando.

Le dije sr. Que solo era una pieza más soy suya por una pieza de baile- dijo Candy viendo a Terry a los ojos, pues Albert no se había percatado que paso junto a el – "que descuido, pero Candy de verdad bailaras con él"- miro a Candy con una mirada de súplica y ella atino con una sonrisa.

Terry tomo su mano y la llevo a la pista mientras un asombrado Albert regresaba a la mesa- mmm William veo que no te gusto el baile? - dijo la tía abuela con un poco de sarcasmo.

-tía me fascinó el baile lo que no me gusto es la forma que termino- aun apretaba sus puños en la mesa.

-entonces porque no hiciste algo para que no se fuera con Terry? - la tía abuela lo voltio a ver

\- tía abuela- sorprendido- usted sabe de Terry ¡-

-hijo hijo yo sé más de lo que piensas- el silencio reino por un momento- para ser un hombre audaz hijo te falta mucho-

Perdón tía¡- dijo asombrado.

Si hijo cuando uno quiere esta después a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias y hoy cediste a la primera- agitando su abanico.

Pero Candy no me dio opción tía- dijo en tono bajo la tía abuela había acertado como siempre.

Bueno es que hasta donde yo sé – dijo dejando el abanico- tu solo eres su "padre adoptivo no William"- lo miro retadoramente- si fueras un hombre enamorado hubieras tomado a Candy y ya le hubieras hecho una proposición no solo una confesión querido- "listo con eso tiene dijo la tía abuela a ver si lo tonto se te quita querido William o alguien termina conquisto a tu bella dama y no serás tu"- lo miro con una sonrisa.

Tía como puede…- decía Albert asombrado por la suspicaz de su tía.

William hasta un ciego puede que la amas, pero es tu decisión Candy no está comprometida ni tiene una proporción en puerta así que- dijo seriamente

Así que que tía- dijo en un tono muy molesto.

-es libre de bailar y regalar sonrisas- dijo en tono igualmente fuerte- hasta que alguien le haga una proposición ella es "libre".

Las palabras cesaron y una cruel verdad le cayó a Albert ella es "LIBRE", que dando se pensativa ante la afirmación.

Mientras en la pista de baile dos jóvenes seguían el ritmo de baile.

-gracias por aceptar mi propuesta- decía un Terry contento por haber ganado la partida.

-de nada, siempre es un placer bailar con un amigo- le dijo con mirada seria y una sonrisa.

\- pecas¡¿ósea que soy un amigo ahora- dijo algo molesto.

\- claro querido o?- sostuvo por un momento su barbilla con su mano- es acaso que eres un hombre libre Terry, si mas no recuerdo sigues con Susana- sin romper el baile.

\- Candy te pidió que esperas un poco para poder solución ese pequeño problema- Terry mantenía el paso del vals.

-Mmmm si tienes razón, pero …- de pronto en la toma de la cintura y la acerca para seguir bailando con ella más cerca.

-pero que Candy, dime- dijo viéndola a los ojos- acaso no me esperaras? - la acerco más a él.

-Terry- suspiro el exquisito olor de su colonia- "no no me dejare tan fácil "- ya he esperado mucho a que resuelvas esa situación- dijo mientras la cara de Terry se descomponía- así que tú dices no voy estar por siempre esperando tu solución querido- dijo y se soltó del amarre de él y dando una sonrisa, terminaba la pieza, ella se despegaba de él.

-te iras? A Albert le concediste dos piezas- dijo en tono de reclamo.

-tú lo has dicho a Albert- lo miro voltean y sonriendo- él es mi padre adoptivo no un amigo" por dios como pude decir eso "pensó inmediatamente "pero tengo que salir de aquí antes de cometer un error aun no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a estos dos titanes a un no"- así que si me permites mi tía abuela me está esperando.

Por un momento la tomo del brazo, pero sin tío un galo del brazo- Terry no – dijo una voz muy familiar así que el volteo a ver esa figura, mientras el rostro de Candy cambiaba a uno de angustia.


	25. Chapter 25 LAS COSAS EN CLARO

Capítulo 21

"LAS COSAS EN CLARO"

-tu – voltio a verlo con cara de pocos amigos- Albert solo quiero hablar con ella-

-pero ella no quiere hablar contigo- le dijo en voz firme- creo que fue suficiente por esta noche Terry- lo miro desafiando.

Albert no entiendes yo necesito hablar con ella, AHORA PORFAVOR AMIGO- le miro suplicante.

Albert iba a decir algo cuando Candy hablo- srs. Están dando un espectáculo-y giro su mano para que vieran que la mayor parte de la tripulación los observa- será mejor hablar de esto afuera si no quieren ser la comodilla del barco por favor- los dos asintieron y se retiraran detrás de ella para salir del comedor mientras la tía abuela observaba "bien Candy, bien solo espero que puedas contralar a esos dos tipos" la tía abuela se quedó en la mesa con una sonrisa.

Al salir ella busco una parte de proa perfecta para una plática "entre amigos", ella se apartó y voltea a verlos fijamente a los dos- adelante señores soy toda oídos- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-solo quiero hablar contigo bien pecosa y explicarte- decía Terry mientras intentaba acercarse cuando Albert lo sostuvo del brazo-

-explicar que Terry que la dejaste por Susana- lo dijo fríamente mientras sostenía el brazo- o que no tuve el suficiente valor para defender tu amor? -.

-Albert no crea que sea de tu incumbencia las cosas que Candy y yo debemos resolver- dijo volteando a ver soltándose de su agarre.

-o sea crees que no importa, yo la vi sufrir y con la tristeza en sus bellos ojos – apretando los puños- mientras tu dónde estabas Terry?

\- yo – estaba haciendo lo que tú me dijiste que hiciera seguir con mi decisión- lo miro retadora mente.

-y entonces que esperas para seguir con su decisión Candy es libre de rehacer su vida y ser feliz¡- Albert por primera vez perdía el control de la situación, mientras Candy observaba "dios mío tengo que hacer algo o esto se volverá una batalla campal, pero ¿qué?"

\- es algo del cual solo nos concierne a Candy y a mí- dijo aproximándose rápidamente para tomar a Candy de la mano en un movimiento audaz- así que si nos permites Candy y yo tenemos que hablar cosas de los "DOS"- dijo mientras una sorprendida Candy veía como la intentaba arrastras Terry ante los ojos de Albert.

-no te la llevara no dejare que la vuelvas a lastimar- dijo Albert interponiéndose ante Terry.

-Albert, no creo que sea prudente así que retírate- dijo Terry en un tono de cansancio.

-no y la dejas en este mismo momento o – dijo Albert muy decidido.

-o que Albert?, me vas a decir que tú también…- el rostro de Terry cambio se había dado cuenta del problema- la amas Albert- la soltó por un momento mientras acaricio su pelo y miro retadoramente a su amigo- no puedo creer-

Pues créelo amigo, porque no voy a permitir que tú la vuelvas a lastimar y la alejes de mi- dijo de una forma inmutable su decisión la había tomado lucharía por su pequeña aun a costa de su propio amigo- así que será mejor que te retires-.

-así y quien me va impedir que hable con ella? - dijo desafiante acercándose a él, el odio en sus ojos se transfiguro a sus manos- será el poderoso William Andrew?, no me estarás dando una orden verdad-.

No solo te estoy advirtiendo Terry- se acercó mas a el- yo no voy a permitir que la lastimes más-.

Por un momento Candy sintió la tensión demasiada fuerte si no hacía algo inmediatamente las cosas iban a ponerse peor suspiro y pensó "tengo que parar esto, pero como a si ya se" dijo aproximándose ante aquella "platica de amigos".

Señores un momento – se interpuso entre los dos- la que deba decidir si te escucho o no soy yo, oky – mirándolos retadoramente- solo que en estos momento no quiero escucharte- sonrió Albert – no Albert no sonrías- giro a ver a Terry- te veré mañana por la tarde y discutiremos lo que necesites decir, ya no voy a estar escondiéndome pero piénsalo bien porque solo tendrás 5 minutos para convencerme Terry- lo miro desafiante- y Albert gracias por ayudarme- lo miro con una sonrisa- pero creo que soy lo bastante grande para defenderme de Terry, así que con su permiso srs. Me retiro- camino unos pasos y se volteo- claro sin antes decirles que si continua con esta pelea de niños de dime y diretes me veré en la penosa necesidad de no hablarles durante todo el viaje así que ustedes deciden- se dio la vuelta y se ajustó el chal sin antes decir en voz alto- buenas noches señores.

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos qué diablos le había pasado a Candy, esa era otra Candy muy diferente como había podido cambiar en menos de 48 horas o simplemente esa era la verdadera Candy, se preguntaba Terry quedando maravillado con esa mujer tan determinada, volteo a ver a Albert- Buenas noches sr. Andrew- le hizo una venia y se dispuso a retirarse.

En otra cabeza solo no podía sacar de su ensoñación, nunca había visto a su princesa tan centrada, tan firme tan hayyy tan mujer, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella tenía que dejarla manejar la situación y confiar más en ella, se volteo al escuchar a decir algo a Terry- buenas noches sr. Granchester- así se perdían los dos en la negra noche del barco.

Mientras una pobre Candy volvía a su camarote mientras temblaba completa- como pude haber dicho eso a los dos, dios mío sentí morirme- dijo en voz alta porque su corazón no soportaba más la angustia y de pronto.

Por qué vas madurando Candy y era hora que despertaras- dijo la tía abuela sentada en el camarote de Candy.

-tía abuela, pero usted- dijo sorprendida.

-hija Salí después de ustedes por si necesitabas ayuda- dijo mientras tomaba una taza de té tranquilamente.

-usted escucho todo- dijo apenada.

-si Candy- mientras dejaba la taza de té y así un ademan para que tomara su lugar- y la verdad. -

Interrumpió Candy- avergonzada verdad- mientras bajaba la cara y se sentaba-

Candy hija que te dije esa cara siempre en alta- le levanto la cara con sus manos-no en verdad un poco pensativa- la miro con desconcierto-

-.

-para mi gusto hija tardaste mucho y – con una sonrisa- fuiste muy suave-.

-suave tía? - dijo sorprendida.

-si hija, pero bueno para ser tu primer enfrentamiento estuvo adecuado- la miro y dijo – te felicito- se comenzó a levantar- para la próxima no dejes que se acerquen tanto por un momento no sabía si ibas a detener la pelea, pero bueno hija eso de reconocer- se puse su chal- se aprende con el tiempo.

Tía abuela- dijo a un más que sorprendida sonrojada- yoo.

-descuida Candy hay mucho que enseñarte, pero sin duda tienes madera- dijo la tía mientras se aproximaba a la puerta-

-madera tía abuela? - dijo observándola.

-si hija madera para ser una gran dama- la miro dulce mente- ahora toma tú te y que Doroty te ayude a prepararte para dormir- mientras abría la puerta y miraba como Candy asentía con la cabeza.

-espero que puedas dormir hija- dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Soltando un suspiro- igual yo tía abuela-.

Mientras cruzaba la puerta y caminaba por el pasillo dijo- ahora voy contigo William y después con el grito. Granchester por que los dos van a saber quién la Sra. Eloy Andrew, se los advertí a los dos-.


	26. Chapter 26 DEJANDO LAS COSAS EN CLARO

Capítulo 22

DEJANDO LAS COSAS EN CLARO"

¿La noche se hacía presente en el barco, la bruma de altamar se desbordaba por los pasillos del barco, las estrellas brillaban y las mentes entraban a un lapso de pensamientos donde se debatían entre lo correcto, el por qué? Y que pasara? mientras el barco seguía el curso en el mar, tres personas en cada una de sus camarotes eres invadidas por diferentes sentimientos y recuerdos, el sonido de sus relojes les permitían medir el tiempo conforme sus pulsaciones de su corazón iban en aumento recordando los eventos de unos minutos antes; mientras tanto una sombra cruzaba los pasillos de los camarotes, la mujer que caminaba con pasos firme y decidida , suspiro y se acomodó el chal antes de tocar la puerta de aquel camarote. Sin duda ella sabía que esa noche y la decían que había tomado iba a cambiar mucho los corazones de las personas que iba a visitar, pero un sentimiento de protección así una pequeña la hizo que Eloy tomar la decisión de enfrentar demonios ocultos, y no solo de los que iría a visitar sino los suyos propio y en medio de la noche toco la puerta de aquel camarote.

-si quién es? - pregunto una voz sacada de lo más profundo sus pensamientos.

-soy yo hijo tu tía- dijo la mujer decidida.

-pase tía en que puedo ayudarla- mientras Albert se dirigía abrir la puerta de su camarote, siendo sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos-pase por favor? - le dijo mientras abría la puerta de su camarote.

Las luces estaban encendida, camarote de dos piezas digno de ser un camarote para un hombre muy importante, todo a estilo inglés sin duda, la antesala donde paso la tía abuela estaba en tonalidades blancas con toques fino de oro, candelabros de vidrio cortado, en las paredes decoradas con cuadros de paisajes abiertos enmarcados con fino oro delgado, una sala estilo victoriano sin duda con los mismos colores en un pequeño taburete se encontraban un juego de plata pura con una tetera y un juego de dos tazas con sus platos, flores adornaban el camarote, con una pequeña chimenea encendida, cerca de un sillón un libro a media abrir no tocado seguramente desde la cena, el aspecto de Albert no era desarreglado pero si no contaba con su saco y la corbata sin duda reposaba en la cama del segundo comportamiento y su camisa de manga larga de seda blanca se encontraba desabotonada en la parte de arriba, solo unos cuantos botones , mientras se arreglaba su caballera rubia puesto que su pelo se encontraba desarreglado.

-en que puedo servirle tía? - fue la respuesta de Albert minuciosidad y estiraba su mano indicándole donde se sentara.

-estas solo William? - respondió la tía mientras se acomodaba en el sillón enfrente de donde se encontraba el libro.

-si tía – dio Albert mientras retiraba el libro y tomaba asiento cruzando su pie- George, fue al telégrafo del barco para ver si no teníamos alguno- mirándola- pero a que debo el honor de su visita tía? - viendo su reloj – es tarde tía pensaba que se encontraba durmiendo? -

-Si William sé que es tarde, pero lo que necesito hablar contigo no puede esperar para mañana- dijo con una voz fría y seria- pero para platicar te parece si tomamos un poco de té, hijo-

-claro tía disculpe- Albert se acercó a servir el servicio, aproximándole la taza a su tía y tomando la suya se colocó nuevamente en su asiento- dígame tía que es eso tan urgente que desea hablar conmigo? -

\- bueno hijo, te imaginaras porque estoy aquí- dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza humeante de té.

-tía si va a retarme por mi comportamiento de hace rato yo- dijo Albert colocando su taza en la mesita- creo que no es para tanto solo quería que …-

-que William, querías que el sr. Granchester supiera que estás enamorado de Candy- lo vio a los ojos y con su expresión fría, mientras Albert ponía una cara que iba mas halla del asombro y el miedo

-tía como supiste eso, sin duda me conoces muy bien- pensó mientras el geste de la cara de Albert tomaba una seriedad después del asombró- no tía solo quería que Terry supiera que Candy no está sola y no la pueda tratar como. -

¿Interrumpió la tía- como si pretendiera volver con ella? - ahora la tía abuela dejo la taza de té en la mesa- William, William, hasta cuando hijo dejaras de mentirte-

-perdón tía- dijo asombrado por la respuesta.

-eres hijo, la cabeza del clan más poderoso de Escocia, eres un gran haz en los negocios y tu temperamento bondadoso y ecuánime te ha ayudado para resolver conflictos muy fuerte- lo miro con ternura- pero no eres capaz de darte cuenta de las cosas en ti?, no eres capaz de ver lo que para todos es verdad hijo que amas desde hace mucho a Candy y que lo de esta noche fue un arranque de celos como un niño quinceañero tratando de que no le robaran su tesoro más querido,- se levanta la tía abuela y se aproxima a Albert mientras el sigue anonadado por la respuesta de su tía- William, como puedes estar tan equivocado-

-tía como puede decirme eso- volteando su mirada y con su mano acomendándose el pelo rebelde- yo yo... pensaba que haba arreglado las cosas con Candy y si la amo o no creo que esa decisión solo me corresponde a mi tía, y si me comporte como un quinceañero o no, lo hice para que viera que Candy no está sola y no permitiré que nadie logre dañarla de nuevo-

¿La tía abuela saco su abanico y se alejó caminando unos pasos- y si fue solo William? ¿Me puedes explicar por qué tu comportamiento como hombre ofendido sino más bien debería ser como padre ofendido? -

Albert se levantó inmediatamente – tía porque yo amo a Candy, pero sé que no es el momento ni la circunstancia, ella necesita aclarar su mente, pero mi corazón no entender y solo quiero protegerla- se aproximó a su tía- por el momento solo quiero que nadie lastime a pequeña, ha sufrido mucho para que Terry quiera volver a dañarla con falsas promesas, cuando el aún no sabe lo que quiere-

¿La tía abuela se giró a ver a Albert a los ojos- y tu si William, tu si sabes que es lo que quieres? - lo miro retadoramente – tu si eres capaz de amarla sin dañarla? -sus ojos se miraron con frialdad.

-yo – Albert tomo de nuevo su asiento- solo no quiero que vuelva a llorar más ni que su linda risa vuelva a desaparecer-

¿La tía abuela se acercó- entonces hijo por que no haces nada para que eso pase? - le acaricio la cara- y de paso te ayudas a devolverte esa sonrisa que hace mucho no veo en ti- le dijo con una sonrisa levantando su rostro- eres un hombre fuerte y centrado hijo, no un niño para dar espectáculos, entiende que a las mujeres se les gana con acciones, palabras y confianza no con escenas de celos que solo terminar confundiéndola más.

-tía, yo lo siento- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-hijo sé que tu vida no asido fácil y el amor de tus padres te ha faltado al igual que una guía- tomando su asiento- y tal vez esta vieja solo fue muy estricta y fría contigo- rodándole una lagrima por su mejilla.

Esta vez fue Albert el que se aproximó y le limpio la lagrima a la tía regalándole una sonrisa- no tía usted hizo lo que considero lo mejor para mí y se lo agradezco-

-no hijo solo te hice ser fuerte pero no te enseñe tantas cosas y las tuviste que aprender solo por eso hoy necesitaba hablar contigo, permíteme que esta vieja te dé tal vez la última lección- lo miro con una sonrisa invitándolo a tomar asiento.

-hace mucho tiempo yo era diferente, hace mucho tiempo este corazón- llevándose la mano a su pecho- vibro igual por alguien amo William como nadie a una sola persona, un joven que me mostro lo que era sonreír, ser feliz y amar, me mostro que asta en el paisaje más nevado encontramos luz y colores, ver la luna y las estrella con los colores más perfectos que hay,- la tía abuela suspiro y cerro sus ojos- lo que es perderse en ojos tan verdes y profundos que tu alma queda cautivada en la profundidad de una mira-junto sus manos al abrir sus ojos- pero una noche hijo yo cometí un error tan grande de dejarlo ir sin decirle lo que en verdad tenía en mi corazón, tal vez por el hecho de que mi familia me tenía designada para otra vida, ser matriarca de un clan puede ser un privilegio pero a la vez una maldición, pero me quede callada y con los brazos cruzados mientras nuestras familias desidia por nosotros, yo iba a ser llevada América para ayudar a tu padre y el iba casarse con una persona que si había tenido el valor de luchar por el- sus lágrimas se desbordaron en lágrimas- yo supe que fue feliz al igual que yo con mi difunto esposo, pero nunca me pude perdonar el no luchar por su amor y mis pensamientos volvían al imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si yo ….- la tía abuela cayo y Albert se acercó a la tía abuela rodeándola con sus brazos- no hijo deja me terminar si yo hubiera tenido el valor de confesarle que siempre lo ame – tomo entre su manos la cara de Albert – por eso hijo vine hoy porque hace un tiempo descubrí que en tu rostro hay esa sonrisa que solo un amor te la pueda dar, solo Candy te la apuesto hijo yo no quiero que cometas mí mismo error de no luchar por alguien, de no dar pelea por un amor- sin apartar el rostro de su sobrino y con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas- no importa el resultado solo no quiero que tengas en tu corazón el sentimiento que tengo yo por no haber luchado y si el resultado es favorable para ti seré la primera en festejar y darles mi bendición-

-tía- la abrazo con todo el cariño que un hijo a una madre- le juro que pelearía con todas mis fuerzas para demostrarle a Candy que la amo- la miro con una ternura.

\- hijo solo recuerda que, en el corazón de una dama, no gana el que es fuerte, sino aquel que sabe comprender, escuchar y amarla a pesar que haya otro buscando ese mismo corazón-viéndolo a los ojos.

\- si tía lo tendré en mente- dijo William conmovido por la declaración de su tía.

-ahora tengo descansar y meditar tu siguiente paso hijo- deshizo el abrazo y se dispuso a levantarse y antes de llegar a la puerta se giró para verlo- por cierto, William- dijo en un tono frio.

-si tía abuela- la miro

-no vuelvas a dar un espactulo como el de esta noche- lo miro de nuevo con su cara fría- recuerda que eres un Andrew y jefe de un clan, no debes dar un espectáculo así- acomodándose el chal-Candy no es una chica cualquiera que se disputan su amor unos jóvenes cualesquiera ella también es una Andrew y debe respeto- abriendo el picaporte de la puerta- recuérdalo por que otro espectáculo y entonces veraz de lo que es capaz esta vieja- saliendo del camaratote.

-y yo pensé que no me iba a retar- dijo con una sonrisa sentándose en el sillón y tomando un sobro de su te- sin duda esa era mi tía-mientras su mente viajaba en la plática tenida y su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Fuera del camarote una tía abuela suspiraba- bien uno listo me falta el otro- dirigiéndose sus pasos a la oscuridad- ahora a poner en su lugar al srito. Granchester, eso sí será un reto- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.


	27. Chapter 27 LA FRIA REALIDAD

CAPITULO 23

LA FRIA RELIDAD

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, con una copa de coñac a un en sus manos sin probar, un joven de cabellera oscura, sentado de una forma poco ortodoxa en un sillón de su camarote aun recordaba en sus pensamientos el sabor de unos labios rojos, ese dulce sabor que no podía apartarse de él, cerraba sus ojos y evocaba el olor de rosas de una cabellera de rubios cabellos y el calor de su cuerpo, sin duda Terry solo entendía las profundidades de sus pensamientos hacia ella, en un momento recordó lo que había pasado esa noche y como si un monstro de celos lo invadiera se levantó, tomo el vaso de licor y lo aventó asía la pared – a qué horas paso?- se repetía una y otra vez en su mente como pudo ser que su amigo se hubiera enamorado de ella también- no eso no puede ser solo imagine la actitud de Alberta, él no puede- mientras decía su monologo en voz alta paseándose por toda la habitación escucho como alguien tocaba su puerta. Saliendo de su mundo creado de su mente volvió a la realidad.

-si dijo? - dijo viendo la puerta de su camarote.

-buenas noches sr. Granchester, soy la señora Eloy Andrew podríamos hablar- esa voz decidida y su educación inglesa de etiqueta lo hicieron aproximarse a la puerta dejando pasar a aquella señora- de que quiere hablar conmigo la tía de Candy? - se hizo esta pregunto para sus adentros mientras s con una caravana saludaba a la Sra. Y un brazo le indicó que pasara.

-buenas noches señora, a que debo su visita a estas horas- dijo con una fingida sonrisa, sin duda su gran actor interno daría una representación al estilo de un gran caballero inglés.

-disculpe mi visita, pero me trae un asunto importante q no quisiera dejar para después- dijo la tía abuela con la propiedad de la más alta aristocracia.

\- pues si el asunto es tan importante señora mía, no veo inconveniente alguno para que la pueda atender por favor tome asiento- indicó con su mano un sillón de su habitación.

Sin duda el joven no era alguien sencillo, a pesar de ser de la nobleza británica el joven tenía un camarote muy parecido al de Albert. Claro con la distinción de un gran actor, la misma decoración del de su sobrino con algunas peculiaridades sin duda, el saco tirado en sala, la corbata del aun desacomodada en su cuello y la camisa de seda blanca desabotando y desfajada, el cabello rebelde y en el fondo de la habitación un vaso roto y olor de coñac daba un toque de rebeldía, lo que si tenía que reconocer la tía Eloy era que el porte y la galanura el chico no se veían minorisada por su aspecto sin duda el oven Granchester era muy guapo, cerro sus ojos un momento recordando la figura del padre del joven cuando lo conoció por primera vez en aquel baile pero esa es otra historia, sacudiéndose la cabeza.

Ante la mirada escrutadora de la señora Terry quiso romper la tensión- gusta una taza de té señora- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Claro joven aunque espero no quitarle mucho tiempo- devolvió la sonrisa.

Terry se acercó a la mesa donde estaba un juego de té de una porcelana fina y sirvió el líquido en una taza la cual tomo y se dirigió a la señora- ¿Bien señora mía, a que debo el honor de su presencia en mi camarote? - dijo Terry tomando su taza y un sorbo del contenido.

-pues bien, joven Granchester- dijo la tía abuela seria- el motivo de mi visita se debe al espectáculo de esta noche entre usted y mi sobrino- dijo sin miramientos.

-me lo supuse- contesto Terry fríamente al igual que la anciana, sin duda las pláticas entre su padre le habían dado la pauta para tratar con personas recia de carácter suspiro y dijo- y seguro vino a llamar mi atención por el hecho tan penoso para la reputación de su sobrino verdad? - soltando la taza de té.

-pues no – dijo la tía colocando su taza en la mesa más próxima- vera mi sobrino William ya está grande para poder arreglar sus asuntos por si solo- dijo seriamente

\- entonces señora? - dijo Terry algo desconcertado por la respuesta de la señora.

\- he venido por mi sobrina Candice- dijo viéndolo de frente- la última vez que tuvimos el gusto de vernos y de intercambiar unas palabras le deje muy claro que para acercarse a ella su situación con la srita Marlow debería estar arreglada-

-si en efecto señora- dijo Terry en un tono igual de frio

-entonces señor debo entender que la situación con dicha señorita esta ….solucionada señor- dijo incrédula de la respuesta.

. bueno señora creo que esa respuesta es muy personal . tomo un respiro- pero le diré que he tomado cartas sobre el problema-

Disculpe – dijo con una cara enojada la tía abuela- eso quiere decir que aún no la ha solucionado-

Terry molesto- no señora dije que he tomado cartas en el asunto- alzando un poco la voz.

-pues eso señor Granchester no es para mí haber solucionado el problema y le creo que le dije específicamente- la tía abuela alzando su voz.

-si señora ya sé que debía de estar solucionado el problema para acercarme a su sobrina, pero…- decía esto mientras se levantaba de su lugar y la tía abuela alzaba su voz.

Pero nada no se a lo que pretende jugar con esto señor Granchester; pero no le permito que juegue con los sentimientos de Candy ya no más-lo miro fríamente.

-pues la aseguro señora- igualmente le regreso la mirada- que no pretendo jugar con Candy, ella es para mí algo muy importante-

La tía abuela se volteo y soltó una risa- si me imagino lo importante que es mi sobrina para usted señor- se giró para verlo a la cara y con una sonrisa muy irónica le dijo- que no ha podido resolver un mal entendido-

A Terry le hervía la sangre como era que esta señora se atreviera a burlarse de el- señora no le permito- haciendo muestra su ultimo esquivo de razón y paciencia- venga a burlarse de esta forma de mi-

La tía abuela se aproximó y lo miro firmemente- y yo no le permito que ponga en duda la reputación de mi sobrina sr. Granchester- Terry iba a contestar cuando la tía abuela se aproximó- mira hijo no sé qué juego o como vayas arreglar tu situación, yo no soy una vieja solo por edad- Terry quedo esperando el momento oportuno para arremeter contra la tía abuela-mis ojos han visto mucho en estos años y veo a leguas el amor que le tienes a mi sobrina y respeto tu fuerza de carácter, pero. -

Terry sé que do perplejo, pensaba que la tía abuela solo quería quitarlo del camino para que Albert la tuviera muy fácil, pero que estaba diciendo ahora- pero señora-con ojos encendidos solo esperaba el momento.

-pero tu actitud altanera y arrogante hijo, no es conmigo que la tienes que demostrar si no con la persona adecuada- lo miro ahora con una dulce mira-

Tal vez no soy quien, para darte un sermón, tus padres deberían de dártelo, pero conozco a un muchacho rebelde e impulsivo cuando lo veo así que siéntate- ordeno la tía abuela y Terry como guiado por una fuerza invisible se sentó atónito del cambio de la mujer frente a él.

\- en mi vida muchacho he tenido que domar fieras más fuertes y arrogantes que tu – dijo sin miramiento, viendo como Terry intentaba pronunciar algo- gurda silencio hijo, no todos nos acercamos a ti para pelear, el problema contigo es que esa furia que tienes metida en el alma no sabes utilizarla- se abanicó por un momento- yo la vi, ase mucho con tu padre, aunque no lo creas al duque lo conozco antes de que tu nacieras y lo mismo que le dije ese día a ese joven te lo repetiré a ti- Terry se quedó petrificado escuchando y tratando de razonar todo.

-NO SIRBE TENER UN DEMONIO ADENTRO LLENO DE FURIA, SI LA CABEZA NO ES QUIEN LO MANDO, porque entonces no observamos a nuestros enemigos verdaderos, ni vemos aliados, ni el sendero correcto para andar- la tía abuela se acomodó el chal- a lo mejor echaras esto por la borda muchacho o no eso es tu problema, solo recuerda que QUIEN NO TIENE NADA PARA APOSTAR NO PUEDE PARTICIPAR EN UNA CONTIENDA- se levantó a ver que Terry no reaccionaba- me despido muchacho –

Al dirigirse a la puerta el sonido de la voz de Terry detuvo a la tía abuela- gracias señora por el consejo- levantándose en signo de respeto- descuide mi problema lo solucionare lo más pronto posible y de la forma mejor se lo prometo y la virtud y reputación de su sobrina estará intacta o dejo de llamarme Terreces Granchester- inclinando su cabeza un poco

La tía abuela sonrió y antes de cruzar la puerta le dijo la última palabra- a por cierto muchacho si mi sobrino y tu vuelven a pelear como barbaros en el barco tendré la penosa necesidad de intervenir y les prohibiré ver a mi sobrina durante todo el viaje- con mirada retadora- entendido- subiendo su ceja derecha.

Con una sonrisa Terry contesto- entendido señora-

Acomodándose el chal – buenas noches y por cierto joven Granchester es muy buen mozo como lo era su padre a su edad, espero sea más sabio que el – cruzando el lumbral de la puerta.

Terry solo sonrió- buenas noches señora Andrew- se dispuso a sentarse en su sillón – así que el duque era igual guapo y engreído que yo- jugando con la copa en su mano- vaya vaya Richard que cosas me vengo a enterar- sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su copa.

¿Mientras la tía abuela entraba a su camarote una Doroty muy preocupada la esperaba- señora como le fue? - dijo mientras le retiraba el chal

-bien niña como crees que me haya ido? - dijo viéndola con una sonrisa- Candy está dormida ya? - dijo con voz firme.

Mientras colocaba el chal en el armario- si señora desde hace un rato-

\- y los preparativos para mañana- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón

-listos señora, como lo ordeno- dijo Doroty parada enfrente de ella.

-por hoy es todo Doroty retírate a descansar- le miro

-buenas noches señora- haciendo una caravana y fue correspondida por una sonrisa de la tía abuela

-buenas noches niña- mientras tomaba su taza de té y Doroty salía de la habitación- Eloy Andrew ya no estas para estos trotes- una sonrisa salió de su boca- bueno reglas puestas, niños en orden, solo me falta preparar a mi niña, espero que William y Terrece sepan jugar muy bien el ajedrez por que no tendrán ventaja sobre nosotras-sonreía mientras dejaba la taza y se disponía a arroparse para dormir- mañana empezara el juego y que gane el mejor.


	28. Chapter 28 un dia para pasear

CAPITULO 24

UN DIA INTERESANTE PARA PASEAR

El día se asomaba por la ventana del camarote y Candy despertaba a otro día, un poco más tranquila, sin imaginarse todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, de costumbre se había levantado tarde y Doroty intentaba despertarla, sin más querer e levanto y tomo un rico baño; al salir se quedó admirada de la ropa que se encontraba en el baúl frente a su cama, un lindo vestido blanco en corte recto, mangas largas y hermosos detalles de seda en el pecho, unas flores en tonalidades pastel diminutas como detalle del mismo, a lado unas botas blancas hermosas, guantes a tres cuartos de manga pues el vestido tenia mangas cortas, y un sombrero blanco con finos detalles de flores en azul pastel suave , asían ver ese atuendo digno de una princesa de la época.

-Doroty, esta es mi ropa? - pregunto Candy al estar impresionada por aquel atuendo.

-claro que si Candy y será mejor darnos prisa o la tía abuela nos retara a las dos es tardísimo- dijo Doroty entrando a la habitación.

Unos momentos más tarde con la ropa puesta Doroty terminaba de los últimos detalles al peinado, le había recogido el pelo de lado dejando caer sus rizos del lado derecho en cascada y su boca lucía un labial rosa fuerte sin llegar a la vulgaridad, mientras colocaba el sombrero. Candy seguía perpleja al ver su reflejo frente al espejo de aquel taburete, sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que la tía abuela entraba a su habitación, su cara de satisfacción era muy grande puesto que sin duda ese patito feo que llego a su casa años atrás se había convertido en un bello cisne de cuentos de hada

-Buenos días Candice- dijo la tía abuela acercándose a ella, mientras con una mano hacia un ademan para indicarle a Doroty que se retirara de la habitación, Candy giro su cabeza apenada

-buenos días tía abuela- bajando su cabeza- discúlpeme se me hizo tarde-

Acercándose a ella levanto su cara- te dije Candice que no bajaras la cabeza hija- la miro con una sonrisa- y si y no se te hizo tarde-

-perdón- dijo Candy con cara de incredulidad

-le dije a Doroty que adelantara el reloj para que estuvieras a tiempo- se sentó en una silla que tenía a lado- te corregiré de una u otra forma tu impuntualidad niña- sonrió

-hay tía abuela gracias- suspiro aliviada- pero creo que eso será casi imposible. Rio ante el esfuerzo de la tía abuela

\- hay Candice- movió su cabeza- te gusto el traje-

Sin decir más Candy se levantó y dio una vuelta como niña pequeña para que observara su tía el vestido – esta bellísimo tía gracia- se acercó para darle un abrazo a su tía por el gesto y la tía abuela correspondió, aunque algo desconcertada hacia mucho que no recibía un abrazo como ese.

Tosiendo un poco y llamando a la atención dijo- bueno hija, ahora te abras dado cuenta que no eres una niña sino ya toda una mujer y como tal deberás comportante- dijo seriamente la tía abuela

-si tía abuela- dijo Candy tomando su postura y juntando sus manos en señal de obediencia- ahora que debo hacer-

La tía abuela rio ante la cara de preocupación de Candy- cambiarte hija será imposible- dijo mientras la invitaba a sentarse con un ademan- solo te pido que sea decorosa y recuerdes el comportamiento que aprendiste en el colegio-.

a Candy se le cambio la cara pensando en todas las reglas de etiqueta que había aprendido de la hermana Grey- espero poder recordar todo tía- dijo haciendo su mueca de costumbre.

La tía abuela se tocó la frente- hija, hija, haber te explico- la miro con dulzura- quiero que en este corazón despierte la bella joven que está dormida, pero sin perder su esencial-Candy asentó con la cabeza- tu eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera solo falta que te descuenta que ya no eres una niña hija sino todo una mujer- le acaricio su cara – y que de este pecho salga el orgullo de ser CANDICE WHITE ANDREW-

Candy se quedó perpleja al escuchar eso, su tía abuela no le pedía que fuera como las demás chicas estiradas que había conocido solo que fuera ella, pero más maduras había entendido bien- tía quiere decir que puedo seguir siendo yo- dijo con un tono de desconcierto.

La tía abuela se levantando y camino un poco antes de girar- así es Candy, solo tú, pero con la diferencia de que quiero que no solo digas que eres una Andrew, sino que lo demuestres hija-

-pero tía abuela eso no es como hacerlo- dijo un poco avergonzada

-si Candice, es simple una Andrew, tiene firme sus pasos, su cabeza en alto y una voluntad increbrantable- mirando a Candy firmemente

-pero tía abuela como ser eso sin perder mi esencia- dijo levantándose junto a ella.

-simple querida Candy, recuerda que la fortaleza de una mujer se lleva en el orgullo de serlo, saca fuerza de la tierra, si respiración debe ser calmada como el mar, pero sobre todo USA SU INTELIGENCIA para salir bien librada de toda situación, el enojo, el miedo, la pena y el dolor no debe de manejar tu vida ni las situaciones en ella hija- Candy miraba la explicación de su tía abuela tratando de entender.

-la inteligencia de una mujer radica en su corazón, pero la sabiduría radica en la forma más simple de evitar una discusión o frenar un enfrentamiento y salir airosa – la miro mientras acomodaba su pelo- la fuerza de una Andrew a comparación de un hombre es la inteligencia y la sutileza hija siempre recuérdalo, ante todo tu orgullo de mujer debe sostenerse no en la vanidad del cuerpo ni en tus facciones- se acercó y acaricio su cara- sino en la forma de manejar las situaciones y poner la calma donde ya está perdida, la audacia Candy la tienes de don nato solo tienes que volver a poner en practica mi niña-

Por un momento algo dentro de Candy cambio, era verdad lo que decía la tía abuela, cuantas veces ella había visto como la tía había salido con la suya, aunque la situación era muy fuerte o difícil, ella también lo había hecho entonces donde había perdido esa audacia que tenía, sin duda Candy White Andrew había estado dormida por mucho tiempo y era hora que esa niña ahora mujer saliera de nuevo- tiene razón tía, yo puedo hacerlo-

-la sabiduría y la experiencia para ponerlas en práctica hija, la aprenderás y pulirás con el tiempo, pero tiene todo para llegar a perfeccionarla- la volteo a ver al espejo- mira esa mujer reflejada ahí eres tú, solo tienes que dejarla salir – viéndose las dos al espejo sonrieron y Candy se giró abrazar a tía abuela

-tiene razón tía solo necesitaba recordarlo- la vio regalándole una sonrisa.

-ahora vámonos hija se hace tarde para el desayuno y William debe estar por llegar al comedor- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-tiene razón tía abuela- mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

-una cosa antes de salir hija- la detuvo y la miro de frente- recuerda hija que también es de damas saber cuándo uno se equivoca y es de grandes señoras reconocerlo y enmendarlo nunca lo olvides- le dio una sonrisa.

-gracias tía abuela, por recordarme todo esto- la miro dulcemente.

-no hija, gracias a ti por dejarme enmendarme- abriendo la puerta.

-tía abuela sin duda es un hermoso día para pasear verdad- dijo Candy muy sonriente saliendo del camarote.

-sin duda hija muy hermoso- dijo la tía abuela con una sonrisa por ver el cambio de Candy sin duda esa niña entendía perfectamente todo lo que le había dicho- a empezar el juego- dijo casi en un susurro y con una sonrisa mientras las dos bellas damas caminaban para el comedor del barco, mientras la luz del día dejaba un majestuoso brillo.

Buena tarde a todos, quiero darles mis disculpas por la tardanza con los capítulos solo que había estado un poco ocupada, un poco enferme y algo falta de inspiración jijijiji, les agradezco a todos por sus mensajes y les pido disculpas por mi atraso.

Espero les hayan gustados estos capítulos, sé que he tenido de personaje principal a la tía abuela jijij, pero durante la serie se me hizo un personaje muy enigmática y de un fuerte potencial que decidí en estos capítulos acentuar mas su valor en la historia, y descubrir un poco de cómo me imagino que haya sido su vida, la sabiduría de las personas mayores siempre me ha llamado la atención por las vivencias y sabiduría que nos pueden dar, así que espero que hayan disfrutado como yo de los consejos de la tía abuela y su manera de manejar este enredo.

Descuiden no me he olvidado de Eleonor, ni de la Gusana jijijiji si la odio y con odio jarocho jijijiji, ya tendremos tiempo para hacerla sufrir jijij, ni de los otros personajes que creo que es hora que aparezcan.

De antemano muchas gracias por la espera y prometo no dejar tan olvidada la historia, les pido que sigan dejando sus opiniones ya que me ayudan mucho sus ideas. Besos a todos y hasta pronto

Atte. Ana


	29. Chapter 29 UN DESAYUNO MUY PECULIAR

CAPITULO 25

UN DESAYUNO ALGO EXTRAÑO

El comedor del barco lucia lleno de luz esa mañana, los meseros venían y iban con las charolas para los comensales, el uniforme pulcro blanco de todo el personal del barco, transportaba a todo aquel que observaba esa imagen a un desayuna digno de los Zahares rusos, el orden y la elegancia se desbordaban, mientras la orquesta tocaba música suave para amenizar el desayuno. En una mesa se encontraban dos caballeros, un rubio en un hermoso traje café con camisa blanca su pelo flotaba en la brisa traviesa del mar que entraba por la ventana cerca de la mesa, mientras que el otro caballero de pelo negro y bigote característico en su peculiar traje negro se encontraba sentado junto aquel rubio.

George es tarde, tan tía abuela y Candy van retrasadas- mientras observaba el reloj de bolsillo que sostenía en su mano.

-joven William, solo son unos minutos no debe de preocuparse- lo miro fijamente- recuerde que la señorita Candy no es muy madrugadora que digamos- ambos soltaron una cargada.

-en eso tienes razón George, mi Candy es muy dormilona, seguro la abra retado la tía abuela y apenas se está arreglando- dijo esto con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara y sus ojos azules dejaron un brillo singular.

-sin duda William la amas mucho- dijo George mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

Lo volteo a ver con su clásica sonrisa y sus ojos mantienen ese brillo- si George a ti no te puedo mentir, la amo mucho y es para mí un suspiro fresco en mi corazón y la chispa que me impulsa- George lo miro tiernamente.

-pero el joven Granchester está también aquí y no creo que sea un rival muy fácil- dijo poniendo cara de serio.

-sin duda, George, pero tengo un plan, amo a Candy y peleare, pero también estimo a mi amigo- dijo pensativo viendo a la ventana- tendré que hablar con el-

-será lo mejor y reconocerás el terreno que pisas- tomo otro sorbo de su café- me parece lo mejor que ustedes lleguen a un acuerdo William, no tanto para ustedes sino por el bien de la señorita- dijo viéndolo los ojos

-lo se George lose- dijo mientras tomaba el su café, de pronto una voz dulce lo hizo voltear.

-buenos días, disculpen la demora- una joven de apariencia angelical se puso a su lado, el poderoso William se quedó sin palabra, pues trato de reconocer la figura que estaba ahí, la voz era familiar pero la silueta era de un ángel enfundado en un traje blanco- disculpen el retraso- decía esto mientras se quitaba el sobrero y dejaba ver una hermosa sonrisa pintada de un labial rojo hermoso y sensual.

Se levantaron de inmediato los dos caballeros al ver a la joven y le regalaron una sonrisa- bueno días señorita Candy- dijo George mientras Albert seguí anonadado por semejante figura.

-y tú no dices nada William, te comieron los ratones la lengua, hijo- dijo con una sonrisa la tía abuela que llegaba detrás de Candy.

-sí, perdón buenos días tía abuela- la tomo dela mana y la beso mientras no quitaba la vista de Candy y esta se sonrojo al observar como la mira – buenos días Candy- realizando lo mismo sin perder la vista de aquella figura angelical.

Tomaron su asiento y el mesero sus órdenes, mientras había una charla peculiar en la mesa, entre carcajadas de Albert y Candy, la mirada de George a la joven pareja y la tía abuela con su seriedad acostumbrada, fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que se acercaba con una charola de plata.

-disculpen la intromisión- dijo el mesero acercándose- le traigo la correspondencia sr. Andrew llegaron durante la noche son telegramas de chicago y New

York- acerco la charola he hizo una reverencia para que lo tomara.

Albert le regalo una sonrisa y tomo la correspondencia checando los telegramas, mientras el mesero se retira la cara de Albert pasaba de serio a alegre mientras pasaba las hojas.

-alguna noticia buena hijo- dijo la tía abuela que tomaba su café.

-si tía abuela- tomando unas hojas – estos son para George son de las empresas creo que más tarde los revisamos para dar las contestaciones correspondientes- dijo entregándole a George los documentos- y este es para Candy-

-para mi Albert- dijo algo sorprendida aun con un poco de fruta en l boca.

-jijij si pequeña, pero deberías de terminar de desayunar o no podrás leerlo- dijo viéndola con una ternura y una sonrisa, le fascinaba esa espontaneidad que no veía desde hace mucho en ella

Tomando una servilleta y cubriéndose la boca al limpiarla- disculpa jijij- dijo con una sonrisa tomando la hoja.

-tía abuela es de Annie y de Archí- dijo viendo la hoja.

-y que dicen hija- la vio la tía abuela curiosa.

Se propuso a leer en voz alta.

QUERIDA Candy.

Que gusto que vayas para escocia con los tíos, Archie y yo pensamos alcanzarlos pronto terminando las clases, hermanita tengo una súper noticia que queremos darte en persona. Gatita divierte mucho y guarda energías para cuando te veamos. Cuídate y besos.

Atte. Annie y Archie.

Tía vendrán alcanzarnos- dijo con una alegría y a la vez pensativa- tía abuela que será la noticia que quieren darnos-

-hay hija hay hija ya lo veras, pero si mi intuición no me falla pronto habrá boda entre ese par- dijo la tía con un tono de seriedad y de alegría.

-tía usted cree que maravilla por fin- dijo suspirando y sosteniendo la carta – no crees Albert, alguien por fin va hacer feliz y me alegro esos dos se habían tardado jijij- dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa mientras Albert se quedaba inmerso en sus pensamientos- pasa algo Albert? -

-hijo? - mirándolo la tía abuela igual de sumergido en sus pensamientos- malas noticias ¿-

-no disculpen, si es fantástico Candy igual opino que se habían tardado- miro a las señoras sacado de un aturdimiento- y no es una mala noticia tía solo se mezcló la correspondencia toma George por favor tendré que entregarla personalmente- George observo la hoja y leyó el telegrama para saber por qué la expresión de Albert.

QUERIDO TERRY:

Espero cumplas tu promesa de mandarme pronto una carta, te extraño mucho y ya leí tu carta amor, no veo por qué me dices tantas cosas, te recuerdo cariño que tu decidiste estar conmigo y solo espero que cumplas lo prometido yo esperare hasta que tu padre este bien para hablarlo en persona. Te amo.

Atte. Susana Marlow.

Sr. William si gusta yo puedo entregarlo- dijo George al ver el contenido.

-no George yo lo entregare es lo correcto- dijo Albert en tono serio; mientras la plática continuaba contando los planes para la llegada de los chicos después de llegar a Escocia y Candy emocionada pensando la noticia que le darían, no imagino que alguien se acercaba envuelto en un traje casual color café con sus bellos ojos con mirada de ensoñación porque hacía rato había visto la figura angelical.

-buenos días- dijo haciendo una caravana y dejando perplejos a los comensales de la mesa

-buenos días Terry- contesto algo molesto Albert al verlo ahí- A que debemos la visitas? - dijo con una sonrisa

-pues la verdad el gusto fue mío al ver a este hermoso ángel sentado en la mesa- dijo viendo a Candy, la cual se sonrojo- es de asombrarse que un bello ángel aparezca tan de mañana- dijo tomando la mano de Candy y besándola

La tía vuela sonría mientras tomaba su taza de café y pensó "o querido sin duda es más atrevido el señor Granchester un punto para él, William, William despierta o te ganaran"- mmm gracias por el alago señor Granchester, pero gusta tomar asiento- dijo la tía abuela ante la mirada retadora de Albert- "de verdad será muy divierto este viaje"- pensó la tía dejando su taza de café en la mesa.

-muchas gracias mi querida señora, pero no quiero incomodar- dijo con una sonrisa. Candy seguí sorprendida y solo se limitaba a sonreír.

Y solo fue para saludar muchas gracias Terry- dijo Albert empuñando sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

-no solo por eso vine mi querido Albert- dijo regalándole una sonrisa- quería pedirle permiso a la señora Eloy para poder platicar con Candy a solas si no es algún inconveniente y si Candy está de acuerdo- dijo mirándola fijamente

El silencio se mantuvo un momento y Candy tomo la palabra- no veo el inconveniente Terry, pero por el momento me encuentro algo ocupada- dijo viéndolo a los ojos mientras cambiaba su rostro de Terry- me parece perfecto si en una hora podemos vernos y será un placer platicar contigo- anta la mirada atónita de todos.

Sin más remedio y con cara de galante- sería perfecto querida Candy, entonces esperare tu nota para vernos- dijo con una sonrisa – "que pensabas Terry que saldría corriendo a tus brazos está bien pecosa jugaremos tu juego por ahora"-

\- creo que no es conveniente que platiquen solos o no tía abuela? Ya que te recuerdo Terry que tienes un compromiso aun- dijo Albert buscando el apoyo de la tía ella solo se limitó en asentir

Lo vio con una cara de pocos amigos, - lo se Albert por eso vengo a pedir permiso para que no haya un mal entendido- dijo viéndolo con una mirada retadora- Con su permiso- dijo Terry al girarse para retirarse.

\- por su puesto Terry, la tía abuela nos acompañara para evitar un mal entendido, espero no te incomodes- dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa muy seductora y una voz muy firme.

Terry volteo desconcertado, pero no tuvo más que aceptar con un gesto de su cabeza y retirándose. Mientras la tía abuela tomo otro sobro de café y sonrió –"bien hecho pequeña, así se juega, punto para Candy ".

Ante la mirada atónita de Albert vio alejarse a Terry y solo pensó- "tú y yo tendremos que hablar muy seriamente, no permitiré que le hagas daño de nuevo"- Candy- la miro fijamente- me parece bien que hables con él pequeña, pero si necesitas algo no dudes-

-lo se Albert gracias- dijo mirándolo dulcemente- pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo, si necesito algo con gusto iré a verte- mientras su mano se acercaba a la de él, tiernamente- creo que es hora de aclarar unas cosas con el – le sonrió mientras sostenía su mano-descuida estaré bien – en un movimiento audaz se acercó la mano de Albert a su m mejilla y le dio un beso en su palma- gracias por preocuparte, pero puedo con la situación confía en mi-

Albert que do mudo y sorprendido por el gesto de Candy así el, no era simple coquetería esa mujer lo desarmo en un momento y solo le quedo sonríe y confiar en ella, mientras la tía abuela observaba la situación- "bien hecho hija, así se hace con dulzura se calma a la fiera, sin duda tienes un toco nato, me alegro por fin alguien podrá en orden esta situación"- Candy soltó la mano de Albert y miro a la tía abuela buscando su aprobación y ella asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Sin más que decir se despidieron y las damas salían del comedor, mientras dos jóvenes se observaban.

-mira que fácil fue calmarte William, creo que debería invitar a la señorita Candy a nuestras juntas del consejo creo que uno que otro miembro agradecería q ella pueda usar ese poder en más que una de las reuniones- dijo George soltando una sonrisa, mirando a Albert aun embelesado por el hecho.

\- Hay George, no por favor, con semejante criatura celestial no podría concretar ningún trato amigo- sonrió igualmente ante la afirmación-y sin duda ella tomaría el cargo de presidencia sin objeción de mi parte- carcajeo mas- pero bueno amigo ahora solucionare lo del famoso telegrama- dijo en tono más serio.

-como gustes William- dijo levantándose a la vez que lo hacia su acompañante

-ahora si tendremos que hablar le guste o no a Terry- dijo mientras se retiraba de la mesa con la misión de encontrarlo y platicar.

Por otro lado, las dos damas se encontraban en el cuarto de Candy, mientras Doroty sacaba un hermoso vestido rojo de mangas cortas y un corte de falta en V, un escote hermoso sin llegar a lo vulgar y un sombrero del mismo color junto a unos hermosos guantes.

-tía abuela no creo que es muy atrevido, este vestido está perfecto para mí- dijo Candy observando su vestido aun puesto.

-no hija, cuando se trata de calmar fieras debes ser muy meticulosa- dijo la tía abuela sin inmutarse

-pero tía abuela- dijo Candy sosteniendo el vestido en sus brazos- yo creo que-

-que nada Candy recuerda, tú debes tener el control de la situación hija y este vestido te ayudará un poco a tener el control lo otro dependerá de ti- dijo la tía abuela mientras le daba el vestido a Doroty y esta procedía a arreglar a Candy y peinarla.

Después de esto – estas lista Candy- dijo mirándola Doroty y la tía abuela con cara de satisfacción por la obra- la nota fue entregada te espera en la proa junto a las salas de té-

Está bien vamos tía- dijo Candy con una sonrisa y muy tímidamente.

-vámonos hija- salieron las dos juntas ante un Doroty

-pobre del señorito Granchester, dudo que pueda pronunciar una palabra al verla- Doroty dijo con una sonrisa


	30. Chapter 30 ¿UNA PLATICA?

Capitulo 26

¿UNA PLATICA?

En el barco se observaban niños jugando supervisados por sus nanas, el sol de mediodía se hacía presente, las señoras se encontraban sentadas jugando y bebiendo te, en la área té del barco, se encontraba en la proa y los juegos tipo jardín se asían visibles en tonos beige para armonizar, de fondo la vista era magnifica, el mar en todo su esplendor, alguna que otra nube juguetona que se hacía presente, la brisa salada refrescaba el ambiente, en el fondo del cuadro; un juego de jardín de se te encontraba un joven algo nervioso e impaciente observando el reloj, su traje poco casual claro, un pantalón de color obscuro, una camisa de cuello alto de color blanco y un saco oscuro era lo que lo distinguía sin olvidar ese pelo oscuro bien acomodado en una cola de caballo sin duda Terry Granchester sabia dar el toque entre lo informal y lo informal resaltando su belleza natural.

Casi por instinto alzo su cabeza para poder observar que a lo lejos venían dos hermosas damas una de ellas rubia con un espectacular sombrero de color rojo, pero la belleza era sin igual a ver como ese vestido algo entallado en el escote sin tocar lo vulgar hacia un perfecto contraste con el vuelo perfecto de su falda a tres cuartos de alto y observaba unos delicadas zapatillas que hacían el conjunto una hermosura, pero su pelo de lado colgaba sus rizos eran hipnóticos con el balancear de su caminado, la otra mujer la acompañaba en su clásico vestido gris, su cara de seriedad en contraste con la Candy risueña hacían ese espectáculo ejemplar a la vista de él. Sin dudarlo se levantó mientras se aproximaban a él.

-buenas tardes damas- dijo haciendo una reverencia – es un placer poder tener la dicha de su compañía- dijo besando las manos de las dos damas y mostrándoles los lugares- por favor tomen asiento he pedido un servicio de té para esta charla espero no les moleste mi atrevimiento por adelantarme a sus deseos-

Definitivamente si alguien podría ser honor a ser un Ingles hijo de un Duque sin duda era Terry Granchester, cuando quiere impresionar a una dama como la señora Eloy sacaría hasta lo último de su arsenal de finos modales.

-gracias Terry- dijo Candy mientras lo observaba tomar asiento- soy toda oídos, dime que querías decirme- dijo con una sonrisa. Si Terry hubiera visto la otra mano de Candy debajo de la mesa se hubiera dado cuenta que moría de nervios por la forma que sujetaba la servilleta.

-bueno ante todo que fue un placer y privilegio, saber que tendré de compañía durante este viaje a dos hermosas y distinguidas damas- observando a la tía abuela que dibujo una sonrisa.

-este muchachito, sin duda sabe ser adulador, pero sabrá ser astuto, lo dudo Granchester- dijo para sí misma la tía abuela mientras no perdía un detalle de aquel joven.

\- para mí fue sorpresa sin duda, el mundo es chico Terry- dijo Candy ahora un poco más serena-que pretendes Terry Granchester, no es común verte tan adecuado"- medito por unos momentos Candy al tratar de imaginarse que estaría planeando.

-bueno después de los formalismos, Candy la razón por que necesitaba hablar contigo es- fue interrumpido bruscamente por un mesero que se acercaba a la mesa.

-disculpen buenas tardes- dijo el mesero recuperando el aire- un mensaje urgente para la señora Eloy Andrew- extendiendo rápidamente una nota que vio la tía abuela.

-sucede algo tía abuela? - pregunto Candy al ver el cambio de la cara de la tía al leerlo.

-mm al parecer hija hubo un problema en Escocia, Analy la encargada de la mansión, necesita que le de unas indicaciones sobre un asunto- levantándose de la mesa- discúlpenme, pero debo retirarme a esperar el telegrama- en ese momento Terry se levantó en gesto cortes a la dama y ella lo miro – espero se sepa comportar muchachito ante mi ausencia-

-descuide señora- dijo Terry

-hija no tardare- dijo la tía abuela mientras se retiraba, Candy asistió y cuando vio a su tía abuela alejarse, miro a Terry con una cara de pocos amigos

\- Así que Analy, tiene un problema verdad Terry ¿- dijo moviendo la cabeza- eres terrible Granchester, cómo pudiste- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-yo- dijo señalando se el pecho y poniendo una cara de inocente- como podría yo saber que Analy es la ama de llaves de la mansión en Escocia de tu familia Candy-.

-Terry Granchester- se levantó Candy y se aproximó señalándolo con el dedo- porque tu finca en Escocia está muy cerca a la de los Andrew- se retiró y dio un giro rápido. Cruzando las manos y llevando su dedo índice a su barbilla- o tal vez porque para estas fechar Merck debe estar con su madre y una mente como la tuya no dudaría en pedirle ayuda- lo miro retadoramente

-está bien Candy si me descubriste- dijo levantándose- si Mark me ayudo un poco pero que debería hacer si tú en vez de hablar conmigo "A SOLAS" traes a tu guardiana- dijo Terry algo molesto.

-ya veraz el coraje que tendrá la tía abuela cuando descubra el engaño- dijo que dando enfrente de Terry.

-mientras eso pasa- dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia los barandales- podre hablar contigo-

-Terry- lo miro algo temerosa- haber dime que pasa? -

-que pasa Candy?- dijo viéndola a los ojos- pasa que soy el hombre más tonto del mundo y que deje perder a lo único valioso de mi vida por una mala decisión- la gira para ponerla frente a él, sus respiración chocaban de lo cerca que se encontraba- pasa Candy que muero cada día sin estar cerca de ti- la miro más fijamente- que este corazón no quiere seguir latiendo si no está junto al tuyo, que mis labios mueren por estar junto a los tuyos- en ese momento Terry se aproximaba a Candy y esta al ver venir la maniobra coloco su mano en la boca de Terry que dando este paralizado ante el hecho.

-no Terry, no confundas solo vine a hablar contigo- el corazón de Candy se desbocaba, pero supo disimular- una vez tu y yo decidimos por el bien de ella, que esto no podría seguir Terry- se volteo y separo del rápidamente- por el bien de ella una noche fría de invierno me dejaste marchar- viendo al horizonte.

-te deje marchar Candy- dijo acomodándose el pelo- creo que la que no medio otra opción fuiste tú sin mas no lo recuerdo- dijo mientras la sostenía por los brazos y la giraba para verlo.

-no Terry, tú me dijiste que fuera feliz, por los dos y solo me dejaste marchar- dijo ella con un tono muy serio

-y tú no permitiste que te acompañara al tren y así pensar cómo resolverlo – dijo aferrándose a sus brazos

\- y como planeabas resolverlo Terry- dijo zafándose de sus agarre- si no fuiste capaz de decírmelo tuve que descubrirlo yo cuando pensabas decírmelo Terry- dijo con furia guardada en su corazón- cuando volvieras, cuando ella estuviera mejor cuando Terry? - su voz se elevó.

-si sé que no fue la mejor opción que tenía, pero entiéndeme Candy yo en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer? - dijo el tratando de guardar la calma, aunque sabía bien que esos reproches tenían justificación- fue todo muy repentino y no sabía-

¿Interrumpiéndolo- no sabías que Terry- dijo ahora ella acercándose a el- como decírmelo?

-si es verdad no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar sé que eres tan buena que hubieras tomado el primer tren para chicago sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme-

¿Explicarme que Terry? - lo confronto- que ella arriesgo su vida por la tuya y que tu deber era estar con ella- se dio la media vuelta- claro y preferiste que me diera cuenta yo y que cargara con el peso de la decisión yo sola-

-Candy yo- por un momento se quedó en silencio pues era lo que había pasado en realidad- no no era mi intensión lastimarte de verdad-

-y, pero lo hiciese no, no me duele el hecho de tener que separarnos pues yo hubiera entendido la verdad Terry el problema fue que me ocultaste las cosa- Candy lo miro con ojos no de rabia sino de decepción- si me hubieras contado las cosas Terry antes de todo somos amigos yo hubiera entendido o buscado una mejor solución, pero el dolor fue la forma en que me entere-.

-yo …. Lo siento Candy- la miro con una cara que ella jamás lo avía visto- sé que mi actuar no fue el adecuado y debí ser más sensato y tener el valor de confrontar esta situación- la decepción al darse cuenta de sus actos la expresaba en esos ojos – pero quiero enmendar mi error Candy yo quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez- dijo cuándo por inercia le acaricio su mejilla.

-no se Terry- lo miro – pero el daño está hecho y yo sufrí bastante y no quiero de mi mano que sufra alguien por mi causa- dijo viéndolo fijamente- no será por mí que Susana sufra-

-no Candy no de nuevo no dejaras que alguien se interponga en nuestro futuro como esa noche no lo permitiré esta vez no- dijo exaltado ante la contestación.

-entiende Terry yo no puedo hacer eso—por instinto ella retrocedió.

-entonces dime Candy White Andrew- la sostuvo de los brazos- acaso ya no me amas o hay alguien más en tu corazón? - su mirada era de desesperación al verla

-yo yo no sé- dijo Candy bajando la cara por un segundo- solo sé que por ahora Terry solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistas hasta que-

¿Tomo su barbilla y levanto su cara- eso no fue lo que te pregunte acaso- el silencio se hizo presente- amas a alguien más Candy?, acaso el convivir con él y ser tu amigo lograron ganarse tu corazón pecosa? - su voz se quebrantó ante la duda inminente.

No lo sé Terry, lo único que se- viéndolo a la cara- es que él nunca me ha lastimado como tú, si lo amo o no no podría decírtelo, solo sé que el cómo tu son importantes para mí-

¿La soltó y en un arrebato de ira le dijo- él es tu padre adoptivo Candy, no puedes? -

-no puedo que Terry enamorarme de alguien más? - dijo y sus manos temblaban- tu estas comprometido con Susana como me pides que yo no pueda seguir con m i vida-

-por qué te amo a ti Candy no a ella, porque mi vida no tiene sentido al no estar a tu lado-se acercó peligrosamente a ella sujetándola de la cintura- porque eres mi vida- se aproximaba a sus labios cuando de pronto alguien se acercó.

-Suelta la Terry, esa no es forma de tratar a un dama-


	31. Chapter 31 ¿AMIGOS?

Capítulo 27

¿AMIGOS?.

Albert- fue la única respuesta de los dos jóvenes ante la aparición de aquel joven observando la escena, mientras los ojos de Candy lo observaban llorosos y un Terry maldecía por sus adentros.

¿Se aproximó ante ellos y de una forma rápida sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Albert aparto a Candy de los brazos de Terry- creí que solo ibas hablar con ella- dijo mirándolo fríamente y se volteo a ver a Candy- donde está la tía abuela Candy? -

-tuvo que ir a ver un asunto – dijo Candy aun apenada por la escena que vio Albert.

En ese momento un Terry fuera de sus casillas se aproximó a el- disculpa Albert, pero Candy y yo estábamos teniendo una plática-

-pues a mí me parece que esa platica se salió de control Terry- lo miro fijamente.

-así el gran Albert sale al rescate amigo? - dijo en tono burlo – o será que estabas celoso de que yo hablara con ella y la hiciera entrar en razón y viera que a mi es al que ama y no a ti-

En ese momento Candy empezó a llorar sin querer y Albert la observo, ninguno había visto que a lo lejos un par de personas los observaban- si me ama a mi o ti no importa por el momento ella necesita estar bien- se acercó a Terry- al menos yo no la presiono como tú-

-a no, tú eres mi amigo Albert y te aprovechaste de la situación para confundirla- dijo Terry quedando frente a el- tuviste el descaro de enamorarla sabiendo que ella era todo para mí –

-no yo en ningún momento actué de forma ventajosa Terry- dijo viéndolo de una forma retadora- si ella siente algo por mí se dio Terry mientras tu atendías tus deberes por "honor amigo", tú la dejaste-

-ella se fue sin darme oportunidad de tomar una decisión- dijo con tono más alto.

-pero bien pudiste arreglar las cosas y volver por ella- las manos de Albert temblaban mientras cerraba el puño- y lo que hiciste fue perderte en el alcohol, yo lo vi morir de tristeza, apagarse poco a poco y solo pude darle mi mano cuando en verdad quería darle mi corazón, pero opté dejarla salir por ella sola-

-si solo le diste tu apoyo claro que si, por eso ese día me llevaste a verla y me dijiste que tomara mi decisión como ella verdad- las manos de Terry empezaron a temblar igual- te aprovechaste-

\- mira Terry por mi piensa lo que quieras yo estoy tranquilo y si algo siente ella por mí fue causa de la vida, en el corazón no se manda- dijo fríamente el iba a voltear cuando de pronto la mano de Terry sostuvo la suya

-no Albert esto no se quedará así porque yo voy a luchar por ella yo la amo- dijo Terry en voz alta, mientras Candy estaba en shock

\- pues lucha como caballero y no la obligues a que te responda si ella no quiere o no puede- dijo Albert, en ese momento Terry lo tomo de la solapa del saco.

-no la dejare tan fácil- dijo en un estado de impotencia, mientras Albert perdió la paciencia y lo tomo igual por la solita.

-pues entonces seremos dos porque yo no permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar- dijo serio

En ese momento al ver esa escena Candy salió del shock- BASTA SEÑORES, yo no soy un premio que deben ganar o un juego para ustedes- se aproximó hacia ellos- si bien siento algo muy profundo por los dos, no permitiré que una amistad como la suya se pierda por malos entendidos- de pronto sujeto las manos de cada uno y los aparto de las solapas- si quieren matarse a golpes señores lo harán por su gusto y no por mí- los dos jóvenes se quedaron estupefactos- y ni crean que voy estar presente ante esta atrocidad, son adultos y no niños de escuela- tomo una postura firme y su cara los veía fríamente- así que Terry hemos terminado con la plática- dijo tajantemente- fue un placer hablar contigo- dándose media vuelta.

En ese momento Terry comprendió el error y bajo la cabeza en señal de aceptación, Albert se disponía a tomar el brazo de Candy para salir y ella lo miro- no señor, dije que yo había terminado de hablar con Terry, pero ustedes recién comienzan a platicar- la mirada atónita de Albert se hizo presente

-yo no tengo nada que decirle- dijo Terry en el fondo.

Candy se regresó y de forma más autoritaria le dijo- si tienen que hablar los dos, no voy a permitir que su amistad se pierda por un desacuerdo así que- tomando el brazo de Albert y el de Terry- señores los dejo que platiquen y arreglen sus diferencias- dijo mientras sonreía y se alejaba ante los jóvenes atónitos, se giró para verlos- pues hablen señores a y por cierto si alguno de ustedes llega a los golpes como barbaros espero que recuerden QUE SI POR ALGUNA RAZON SE GOLPEAN NUNCA VOLVERE A HABLAR CON USTEDES SIN IMPORTAR QUIEN EMPIEZA LA PELEA ME OYERON- mientras los dos asentían con la cabeza- y para asegurarme les dejare a George cerca, así que buenas tardes señores- Candy se retiraba majestuosamente ante la mirada de los dos jóvenes y una sonrisa de un gran señora que la observaba- y el juego lo va ganando mi pequeña Candy-; mientras se retiraban juntas dos caballeros se encontraban sentados

Bueno de una cosa si estamos seguros Albert Candy ha cambiado por dentro y por fuera- dijo Terry para romper el hielo.

No Terry siempre ha sido así solo que hace mucho no la veo así- dijo con más seriedad.

¿Entonces amigo- dijo Terry- la amas?

Si igual que tu o más- dijo fríamente.

Entonces tenemos un problema- dijo más fijamente Terry- no te la dejare.

Entonces espero que ambos tengamos la mejor de la suerte en conquistar su amor- le devolvió la mirada

Así es como caballeros y amigos; ¿ella es una gran joya y una dama sinigual que merece ser cortejada como toda una princesa no lo crees? -

Albert lo miro con una sonrisa y le extendió su mano- entonces Terry- este le tomo la mano.

-amigos? - dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-que gane el mejor- devolvió la sonrisa, en ese momento se levantaron para darse un abrazo cuando Terry le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen.

-ahora si amigos- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Albert ágilmente le dio otro.

-si amigos jajá- rieron juntos, Albert se retiraba cuando se acordó de un papel en la bolsa de su saco- a por cierto amigo te recomiendo que aclares esto antes de seguir con tus planes u olvidare lo que acordamos- dijo extendiendo su mano y dándole el papel.

-descuida Albert esto lo arreglare lo más pronto posible- le dijo recibiendo el papel y sonriéndole- por cierto, de cariño nada a Candy verdad? -

-descuida espero lo mismo de ti a de verdad nos dejara de hablar- lo dijo mientras se retiraba y levantaba la mano en forma de despedida.

-mmm para hacer el tío abuela de Candy, el viejito es muy fuerte- dijo Terry entre sonrisas y con una mano en el abdomen.

Al retirarse Albert se topó con George- hola amigo- dijo al verlo

-no sr. William usted tiene una forma muy peculiar de saludar a un amigo- dijo George riendo y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-descuida George, - rio y sin querer se llevó una mano a su abdomen

-está bien sr- pregunto George a Albert al notar el gesto.

-descuida George solo que hacía mucho no recordaba lo cariñoso que puede ser Terry- con una sonrisa

-ahora vamos a ver a las damas que estarán preocupadas- dijo George con su seriedad de costumbre.

-claro, pero antes una copa- dijo con una sonrisa- así que Candy siente algo por mí- dijo Albert para sí mismo después se le dibujo una sonrisa.

Mientras un par de damas entraban a su camarote.

-Doroty un té para Candy- dijo la tía abuela entrando con Candy, en el momento justo que entraba Candy soltó el llanto.

-tía abuela, como pueden llegar a estas alturas ese par- dijo Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-así son los caballeros hija, a veces todo un amor y a veces unas verdaderas bestias-

Mientras Doroty entraba con una taza de té- tía estarán bien- dijo Candy levantándose- voy a mejor a verlos, estoy preocupada- su cara denotaba angustia

-Candice White Andrew, te prohíbo que salgas- dijo la tía abuela muy enérgicamente.

-pero tía abuela- dijo Candy con cara de angustia.

-no permitiré que la lección que les acaba de dar a ese par los hechos a perder hija- la miro fijamente- a veces Candy las cosas de hombres se deben arreglar solo entre ellos-.

-pero tía abuela si se agarran a golpes, usted los vio- dijo caminando así la tía

-entonces hija, tendremos dos problemas- dijo la tía abuela

-cómo? - contesto Candy tomando asiento.

-si mira el primer problema es ver cuál de los dos está más herido por que dudo que William no se defienda y el Sr. Granchester no lo creo un santo- dijo tomando la taza de té.

-tía abuela, pero – dijo Candy recibiendo la taza

-pero nada conozco a William y descuida- le acaricio el hombro- no pasara a mayores y el joven Granchester no creo que sea un revoltoso-

-pero tía abuela- dijo Candy dando un sorbo al te

-el problema es tu podrás cumplir con tu amenaza hija- la vio a los ojos.

-yo tía abuela no sé, no podría vivir sin dirigirle la palabra a – cuando Candy se disponía hablar la tía abuela la detuvo

-lo se Candy hoy me di cuenta- la miro con ternura, pero ella le devolvió una mirada incrédula.

-hoy lo descubrí hija, descuida si el es merecedor de tu amor, debe demostrarlo, todo estará bien y tú debes ser más cuidadosa, hasta que tu corazón este seguro de que es a él- dijo más tranquila tomando su te.

\- pero tía abuela yo- dijo bajando la cabeza

-hasta que estés segura Candy los sentimientos de las personas no deben caber la duda para el paso que vas a tomar, date tu tiempo hija para decidir no con la cabeza- señalándosela y después bajando al pecho- sino con el corazón hija y para eso necesitas estar bien segura-

El corazón de Candy empezó a tranquilizarse al entender las palabras de la tía abuela- tiene razón tía abuela me asegurare antes de tomar la decisión más correcta-

-así es hija así es- dijo la tía abuela triunfante, mientras esto pasaba el sonido de la puerta se escuchó- adelante-

-buenas tardes- decía un joven por la puerta.


	32. Chapter 32 SOLO TE PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD

CAPITULO 28

SOLO PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARTE 1.

Ante el asombro de todas las presentes un George entraba al camarote.

-y bien George, ya se mataron ese par- dijo la tía abuela muy seriamente.

-tía abuela- la vio Candy con asombro.

-descuide señorita Candy, todo está bien- dijo George con una sonrisa.

-a que debemos tu visita George- dijo seriamente la tía abuela al ver la cara de Candy de paz.

-pues bueno señora- algo nervioso – el sr. William me pidió de favor que lo disculparan para la hora de la comida- dijo nervioso, mientras una Candy cambiaba su tono de su cara en triste.

\- no se ponga triste señorita Candy- dijo George viendo su cara- estará ocupado, pero me pidió que le diera esto- George le acerco una nota doblada y Candy se aproximó a recibirla.

QUERIDA Candy:

DISCULPA PEQUEÑA POR NO PODER ACOMPAÑARTE A LA HORA DE LA COMIDA, PERO TE PIDO DE FAVOR QUE ME ACOMPAÑES A LAS 8 P.M EN EL SALON COMEDOR.

ATTE. ALBERT.

Candy la observo y su cara cambio a una de felicidad mientras la tía abuela la observaba- hija que vas a responderle a William- dijo con una sonrisa.

-este. tía abuela- la miro dudosa- me pidió que saliera con él a cenar-

-hija y luego – la miro – que deseas hacer? - con una sonrisa muy discreta

\- que si voy tía- dijo con una sonrisa muy discreta- por favor George dígale a Albert que será un placer- su cara era de ensoñación

-hija compostura recuerda lo que hablamos- dijo fríamente a la tía abuela

-si tía lo prometo-viendo a Doroty- necesitare tu ayuda Doroty quiero ponerme ese vestido especial que trajimos-

¿Segura Candy? - pregunto dudosa

-si Doroty- dijo con una sonrisa, la tía abuela la miro complacida sin duda Candy empezaba a cambiar.

Mientras tanto fuera de ahí, en el bar del barco un joven de pelo negro se encontraba jugando con una copa en sus manos, escuchando la música de fondo, sentado en la barra de aquel bar, sin sentirlo un hombre mayor de pelo canoso y de traje negro se acercaba.

-disculpe joven, tomará su copa o solo seguirá jugando con ella- le dijo el señor a Terry firme mientras saboreaba una copa

-disculpe señor- dijo Terry con cara de confusión.

-si muchacho hace rato que te veo y me preguntaba, por qué? Juegas con tu copa- dijo fríamente

-creo que eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo Terry levantándose de su banco

-disculpa muchacho no te vayas- lo detuvo aquel hombre- solo que a mi edad sabemos cuándo alguien necesita un consejo-

Terry se rindió y tomo su lugar en verdad necesitaba ser escuchado por alguien- si es verdad señor, mi nombre es Terrece Granchester- le extendió la mano

-mi nombre es Henry Lancaster- dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano y dándole una sonrisa- y sin duda es muy bella- dijo sin miramientos

-perdón- dijo algo dudoso

-si muchacho un hombre entra a un bar y juega con una copa por solo dos razones, la primera por algún problema fuerte económico y por tu vestimenta y tu porte dudo que sea ese motivo- tomo de nuevo un trago de su copa- y el otro motivo es por una bella dama y un amor no correspondido-

¿El silencio reino por un momento- no- lo miro Terry- era correspondido, pero por una estupidez lo perdí o eso creo? -

-me lo imaginé hijo, yo alguna vez estuve en tu situación- era muy hermosa, su pelo era rubio como el sol y sus ojos- cerro sus ojos por un momento -eran de un color gris tan hermoso que aun en mis mejores sueños lo recuerdo-

-si ella también es muy bella sus cabellos son dorados y sus ojos verdes- suspiro- son mi perdición señor mío-

-si por lo regular mujeres así solo nace un par de décadas para poder hechizar a hombres vanos como nosotros hijo- dijo pensando- pero a veces los hombres somos tan tontos que las dejamos partir sin luchar por ella, al menos eso fue mi caso-

Terry comprendió el dolor de ese hombre- mira un día tuve la dicha de tomarla en mis brazos y dios perdone a este pobre hombre que logro robarle un beso de esos labios de musa y simplemente por cuestiones de honor familiar la deje ir y con ella se llevó mi corazón y hoy a pesar de todo aunque me case y dios sabe y guarde a mi bella esposa nunca deje de amarla pero cuando me decidí a buscarla se había ido a América y nunca más la volví a ver- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- pero dime hijo si en algo te puedo ayudar un viejo tonto como yo, cuéntame que paso?-

Terry se dispuso a contarle como un viejo amigo la pena de su corazón entre la charlo una copa aún seguía jugando en sus manos.

Mientras en otro lugar del barco y con la tarde cayendo y la luna temerosa salía por el horizonte, en el comedor del barco un joven vestido en un frac negro platicaba con otro.

-George, seguro que te dijo que vendría-dijo Albert muy emocionado.

-Si William descuida- dijo George con una sonrisa- no seas impaciente hijo- palmeando su mano

-no lo estoy, pero todo está listo verdad- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-si descuida, todo está como lo dispusiste. Dijo George-ahora me voy porque no creo que tarde en llegar la señorita Candy- se disponía a retirarse cuando un impulso lo detuvo- pase lo que pase William te deseo la mejor de la suerte- de pronto le dio un abrazo

-gracias George- recibió el abrazo- a pesar de haber cerrado tratos muy duros e importantes hoy me siento como un chiquillo al esperarla-

-descuida, deja te llevar por tu corazón y veras que todo saldrá bien- sonrió por un momento.

-qué pasa? George- dijo Albert desconcertado separando el abrazo

-nada William, solo pensaba que nunca te había visto tan nervioso, y eso que cuando cerraste la fusión con Rockefeller, estabas nervioso- dijo recordando ese momento

-oh George, pero Rockefeller, - dijo riendo- lo tenía en mis manos y Candy me tiene en las suyas-

-suerte- dijo George retirándose y pensando –"y eso que el trato era una fusión con un gran magnate dela industria del petróleo y el más audaz de los hombres y lo domino en segundo mientras a la srita. Candy lo tiene tomado por el corazón sí que hay personas que dominan hasta el más poderoso y audaz hombres de negocios lo que hace el amor"-

-gracias- dijo Albert – bueno a prepararme ahora yo-

Aquel cuarto de comedor era especial puesto que de acuerdo a las especificaciones de Albert, se habían colocado cortinas para poder cerrar un espacio del amplio comedor, las luces se encontraban muy tenues, las cortinas blanca de satín colocadas en posición para formar una rosa donde para pasar tenía que ir despejando cada una de las cortinas como si fueran pétalos, un violinista escondido, el piso hacia la mesa lleno de hojas de rosas, la mesa con un candelabro y cristalería de la más final se encontraba detrás de la última cortina, esperando a su amada. En esos momentos Candy entraba al comedor cuando un mesero se le acerco.

-Srita. Candy el Sr. William la espera al final del salón, nos pidió que le diéramos esto- extendió su mano para darle una nota, Candy lo miro con una sonrisa

PEQUEÑA.

GRACIAS POR VENIR, POR FAVOR SIGUE EL CAMINO DE ROSAS TE ESPERO EN EL FINAL.

ATTE. ALBERT

Candy comenzó a caminar muy inquieta, cuando levanto la primera cortina descubrió un letrero que decía:

SIENTO MUCHO MI COMPORTAMIENTO DE EST TARDE. Ella sonrió y vio otra cortina ERES LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA, Candy respiro y siguió caminando a toparse con la siguiente cortina TUS LAGRIMAS ROMPEN MI CORAZON, PERO TU SONRISA DA LUZ A MI ALMA, y continuo con su tarea ERES MA HERMOSA CUNADO RIES QUE CUANDO LLORAS al terminar de levantar la última vio la mesa con las velas y los pétalos de rosas y giro para buscarlo

-Albert, Albert- dijo y sin recibir respuesta se sentó en la silla y vio la última nota: DARIA MI VIDA POR VER ESA SONRISA DIA A DIA VOLTEA. Ella hizo lo de la nota y la música empezó y detrás de ella vio a su joven príncipe vestido en frac negro con una sonrisa y en su mano una dulce Candy.

La sorpresa fue cuando Albert la vio, era una figura celestial en un hermoso vestido verde, entallado con un escote perfecto que dejaba descubierto su pecho al inicio de sus pechos el escote en cuadro era perfecto, el vestido dibujaba su figura como hada, sin mangas se observaba sus brazos hasta el inicio de sus guantes blanco, un dije muy discreto colgaba de su cuello y sus aretes de gota era una joya que el mismo había comprado para ella; su cabello recogido en una colita y sus bellos caireles esparcidos hasta la altura de sus hombro, sus labios rojos incitaban hasta el más puro de los hombres a probar aquel manjar y el perfume de jazmines era perfecto

-buenas noches pequeña gracias por venir- al decir esto Albert tomo su mano y la beso, regalándole una inmensa sonrisa y ella le regalo un sonrojo, después él se dispuso a ir a su lugar

-Albert gracias estuvo hermosa la sorpresa – dijo aun sonrojada

-Candy tu mereces todo esto y más- la miro y su sonrisa no cambiaba- la cena estará dispuesta en un rato solo quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento de la mañana, no era mi intensión preocuparte-

-descuida Albert, yo entiendo que a veces hay cosas que solo entre caballeros se pueden arreglar- dijo con una sonrisa- lo que me da gusto es que ustedes hayan podido solucionar las cosas-

-si pequeña- le dijo colocándose la servilleta en sus pierna- te parece si cenamos-

-si Albert- con un aplauso comenzó el desfile de los platillos por medio de los meseros mientras ambos platicaban de cosas triviales entre risas y platillos iba pasando la velada. Por un momento tomo la copa de champagne y la levanto Albert- quiero brindar por el privilegio de haberte conocido Candy y a la vez darte las gracias por haber entrado en mi vida y en la de mi familia porque tu alegría asido el motor para todos nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa

-Albert, yo no sé qué decir- dijo ella tomando su copa- si vamos a brindar también quiero hacerlo yo por que Dios me mando un ángel en ti Albert, porque siempre has tenido para mí una sonrisa, una palabra de aliento, porque siempre has podido darme luz, aunque en mi camino sea muy oscuro- ambos permanecieron en silencio brindaron.

Dos corazones empezaron a llevar el mismo ritmo, las respiraciones se hicieron una y las miradas se encontraron para permanecer prendidos ambos de cada una, la noche acompañaba a los dos jóvenes enamorados cuando de pronto Albert se acercó y le dijo- me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo- Candy asintió y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del violín y las olas del mar.


	33. Chapter 33 solo pido una oportunidad 2

CAPITULO 28

SOLO PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARTE 2.

El ritmo del violín y los movimientos eran perfecto, a veces cuando dos corazones se dejan guiar las palabras salen sobrando, las miradas solo son parte de en canto y la música se establece como el mejor hechizo, en una noche perfecta, sus cuerpos bailaban como uno solo y por un momento el mundo a su alrededor se desapareció y solo ellos sé que darán en un mundo perfecto, al terminar la pieza aún permanecían juntos.

-quieres tomar asiento pequeña- le dijo Albert con una sonrisa en su rostro

-si gracias- respondió ella aun ensimismada ante el hechizo nocturno.

-te parece bien si salimos a tomar aire- Candy asentó

Sin duda la ventaja de ser un Andrew se veía presente, tomo a Candy por la diminuta cintura, mientras tomaba el caudal de su vestido para caminar, se percató que al salir a tomar el aire se encontraba una banca de color blanca dispuesta con la mejor vista al mar y decorada con una enredadera de rosas. Candy sé que do admirada por tantos detalles al sentarse

Albert tengo una duda- dijo ella – cómo pudiste hacer esto en tampoco tiempo, no me estoy quejan es perfecto es un sueño, pero estamos en medio del mar-

Hay Candy por supuesto que es fácil- la miro con una sonrisa y tocando se el cabello con la mano- saqué mi barita mágica y lo aparecí pequeña, jajaja- rio ante ver la sorpresa de Candy en su cara por la contestación. La verdad todo se lo agradecía a George que gracias a que era muy precavido se había tomado la molestia de hacer un encargo de rosas para el viaje, pues suponía que en cualquier momento tomaría la decisión de declarar abiertamente su amor a Candy o por lo menos luchar por ella después de esa cena que había pedido en New york-gracias George"- pensó para sí mismo

Hay Albert- dijo Candy.

-pequeña quiero hablar contigo de algo importante- dijo viendo al horizonte-sé que prometí no importunarte o presionarte- respiro profundo- solo que la última vez que platicamos fue muy rápido y solo quería decirte- tomando sus manos y girándola para que lo vieron a los ojos- que soy muy feliz de haberte conocido, que agradezco a Dios por que estas en mi vida, sé que he tenido fallas y aciertos, que soy humano y que a veces actúa de forma muy rara, pero quiero que sepas que si esta en mis manos Candy te prometo que jamás tus ojos volverán a llorar, porque a pesar de todo siempre estará para ti-

Candy se perdió en su ojos y suspiro profundo sabía que era el momento o tal vez no- Albert yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho en mi vida, que me has acompañado en las buena y en las malas, tus consejos y tu cariño- suspiro- que en mi corazón siempre has estado presente y en mi vida eres muy importante, eres mi amigo, mi confidente, mi paño de lágrimas, mi consejero y quisiera que fueras-

Albert la acaricio de la mejilla- no Candy no pidas algo si no lo sientes y estas totalmente segura, yo esperare lo que sea necesario para que estés segura de tu decisión- un silencio perdido en mirada- te amo, pero quiero que ese amor sea puro verdadero y sin dudas, porque te amo y te quiero para mí, pero bien sana de aquí- su mano le indico el corazón de ella- sería injusto para mi recibir ahora una petición de tus labios cuando sé que aun esta sanado-

-Albert yo- bajo su cara rozando la palma de la mano de el- está bien me curare para estar a tu lado, para que este corazón no tenga sombras que empeñen este sentimiento que va naciendo dentro de el-

Albert levanto su cara sin darse cuenta se acercaron- me parece bien Candy, si hoy hice esto no fue para pedir de ti una respuesta más bien fue para pedir una oportunidad tan solo una oportunidad-

-Albert esa oportunidad hace mucho que te la di y la has ganado a pulso con el día a día, pero respeto tu decisión de estar bien para ti- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-mi pequeña, sé que solo soy un hombre, que a los santos se les rece y se admira, pero quisiera pedir un favor- la miro

-dime- dijo Candy sin bajar la mirada, la cercanía de él, la hizo darse cuenta del paso que iba a tomar y ella solo cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, el entendió y sin pensarlo dejándose llevar por los impulso de su corazón, se acercó a sus labios y los tomo con la más dulce caricia que el amor dar, mientras sus manos la tomaban por la cintura y otra acariciaba su pelo, se dejaron llevar por el calor y el sabor de los labio; su mente solo pensó en todo el tiempo que habían estado deseando ese beso.

Si es cierto su primer beso de Candy fue de los labios de Terry, pero este era diferente ella lo sintió, no era un beso arrebatado como los de él, era un beso de amor puro donde ambos deseaban ese contacto, sin pensarlo ella pidió que se intensificará cada vez más y sin pensarlo sus manos estaba acariciando el pelo de él y juntando más sus cuerpos, su pasión se desbordaba mientras la luna les hacia cómplices de esa locura o ese deseo oculto por tanto tiempo.

Albert no solo quería probarla, la quería suya por completo, pero entendió que esa osadía llegaría a su tiempo poco a poco fue ajando la intensidad del beso y separándose de ella, mientras Candy seguía con los ojos abiertos sintió como Albert se alejaba y sintió un frio inmerso en su pecho, abrí sin más remedio sus ojos para encontrarse a los de su amado.

-Gracias princesa- dijo con una sonrisa- jamás pensé que llegaría a probar el calor de tus labios me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y te pido perdón por mi osadía-

Candy lo miro por primera vez con los ojos de amor esos ojos que jamás habían visto de esa forma- ninguna osadía Albert yo también lo deseaba- dijo bajando la cara, Albert solo atino abrazarla y respirar el perfume de sus rizos.

Pequeña yo esperaría por ti una vida entera- el tiempo paso sin ser percibido, pero, el corazón de Albert sabía que, si continuaba así esa noche, no podría detenerse y pediría más de esos labios y ella estaba aún vulnerable y él estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

En otra situación la hubiera besado toda la noche, no permitiría que se fuera de sus brazos y la llevaría con él al fin del mundo y la haría suya, pero no era lo correcto ella no se merecía eso sino un amor verdadero y un cortejo, hasta que el estuviera seguro que su corazón estaba sanado y entonces si la haría su mujer, pero como dios manda, ante un altar y en presencia de todos, si la había esperado por tanto tiempo podría esperar un poco más pensó.

Mientras Candy sintió que el mundo en su alrededor desaparecía y ese frio que tenía su alma entre los brazos de Albert se terminaba, que importaba el mundo si ella estaba en sus brazos, quería que ese brazo nunca la soltara y ese perfume poderlo respirar siempre, perderse en esos ojos y en sus labios toda la noche, pero él no se merecía amor a media no su príncipe de la colina, tendría que reparar ese corazón para dárselo sin sombras ni fantasmas un amor puro.

-es hora de irnos pequeña- deshaciendo el abrazo y viendo en sus ojos de Candy la angustia por la separación.

-está bien Albert yo entiendo- dijo ella con una voz quebrante y el entendió

-no pienses que es porque no quiero permanecer más tiempo a tu lado pequeña- dijo con la mirada y la voz más dulce- sino – acercándose a su oído- si permanezco un momento más a tu lado no tendré fuerzas para separarme de ti nunca y podría cometer una locura-

Candy se sonrojo y asentó con la cabeza, levantase para comenzar a ir para su camarote, las manos de los dos se entren lazaron por inercia pura, ambos no sabían si era un sueño o simple alucinación ese momento, al llegar a la puerta del camarote Candy y Albert se detuvieron y se miraron, el tomo su mano y como todo caballero le dijo- dulces sueños pequeñas, gracias por acompañarme esta noche y hacerla una de mis noches favoritas- Candy se sonrojo.

Mientras le besaba la mano, alguien de tras de la puerta sonríe esperando la entrada de Candy, asintiendo con la cabeza y regalándole una sonrisa, ella tomaba la perilla para abrir la puerta, cuando un impulso la obligo a voltear- Albert espera un minuto- dijo y en ese momento él se acercó a ella.

-si dime pequeña – dijo acercándose.

Un momento basto para tomar la decisión, un segundo para escuchar su corazón y un impulso mágico hizo que ella se acercara a él, tomándolo desprevenido, le robo un beso de sus labios y el por inercia, placer gusto o deleite, lo correspondió sujetándola por la cintura, momentos mágicos una despedida interminable, de pronto en ese calor se comenzó el frio de la noche.

Despejándose de sus labios y con una sonrisa- Gracias por esta maravillosa noche- le dijo ahora ella con una sonrisa en sus labios- hasta mañana- retirándose a abrir la puerta.

Un suspiro uno dentro de una habitación y otro en el pasillo de un barco fue lo único que se pudo escuchar mientras los pasos de Albert se alejaban, Candy entro sin percatarse que alguien la observaba.

Buenas noches hija- dijo la tía abuela sentada en lo profundo de la habitación- veo que disfrutaste la cena-.

Tía abuela- dijo Candy con un sobre salto- yo – un sonrojada.

Descansase querida mañana tendremos que hablar- dijo levantándose de la silla.

Si tía abuela- le dijo bajando la cara-que descanse-

Si gracias hija, espero que tu hagas lo mismo, pero veo que empezaste a soñar despierta- dijo la tía abuela con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación- "bien William, no esperaba menos de ti hijo ahora si empezaste a luchar y creo que llevas ventaja, solo espero que el joven Granchester sepa pelear igual o perderá sin duda".

Mientras en otro camarote un joven rubio entraba y se percató que alguien lo esperaba.

-buenas noches William- decía George- espero que todo haya salido bien- con una sonrisa, puesto que podía reconocer esa cara de enamoramiento y felicidad de su jefe

\- fue perfecto George- dijo Albert retirando el saco y tomando asiento- pues hoy pude tocar el cielo-

De verdad- dijo incrédulo.

-si hasta puede- tocándose los labios- probar la gloria – soltando un suspiro.

-me alegra- dijo- pues me retiro- despidiéndose con una señal- "será mejor que disfrutes tu momento William esta mala noticia la podrás ver mañana, disfruta el sabor de la gloria"- mientras guardaba el papel en su saco

Hola a todas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos, se los agradezco de verdad, como se habrán dado cuenta que esta historia ya se revelo el secreto muy profundo guardado este amor deberá pasar muchas pruebas aun, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

¿Al igual dejó algo a votación, no quiero defraudar a la Terry fans así que someto a votación si gustan que haga un final alternativo para esta historia? Ustedes mandan gracias por sus comentarios y espero sus recomendaciones ya que si escribo un Terry fin jijij será desde este capítulo.

Gracias a todos por sus saludos y ánimos, besos y hasta la próxima.

Atte. Ana


	34. Chapter 34 LA VIDA DA SIEMPRE CONSEJOS

Capítulo 29

LA VIDA DA SIEMPRE CONSEJOS.

La ventana de una habitación permitía la entrada de rayos de luz de un nuevo amanecer, un joven observaba como el sol acariciaba la habitación mientras una taza humeante de café se encontraba en sus manos. La verdad ayer en ese bar Terry recibió una gran lección de vida y ahora sus pensamientos estaban dispersos, entre los rayos de sol y el humeante café prosiguió a tomar su taza y beber un poco mientras después de hace mucho tiempo encendía un cigarrillo, lo que él había descubierto lo había dejado no solo distraído sino pensativo en su andar.

Recordando que había platicado con el sr. Lancaster se acercó a la ventana y recordó la última platica

FLASH BACK

 _Joven me parece muy interesante tu historia- dijo el sr mientras ordenaba una copa más- pero si es raro el destino porque, aunque tu sientas que la ames con el alma- dijo tomando la copa._

 _-le he dicho que la amo mi vida no es la misma si no está ella cerca de mí- dijo Terry aun con los codos en la barra y su cabeza sujetada por sus manos._

 _-lo dudo hijo- lo miro serio mientras Terry lo volteaba a ver con odio- el enamoramiento es hermoso Terry, pero el Amor es algo que va más allá de la comprensión de uno mismo- le toco el hombro- si no dudo la amaste con todas las fuerzas de tu alma hijo, pero tu forma de actuar y tu proceder demuestran que solo era un simple enamoramiento-_

 _-está equivocado señor- dijo levantándose ofendido como pretendía que Terry no amaba a su pecosa- no entiende_

 _¿Siéntate muchacho- le dijo tomando su hombro- tal vez no soy quien, pero por lo menos permite que te dé mi opinión y lo que tu elijas es independiente, solo escucha- Terry asintió y tomo su asiente- dime que es el amor para ti? -_

 _-el amor es ver a esa persona feliz, darle todo el amor y nunca dejarla, respirar su aroma y vibrar al tenerla cerca – dijo Terry en una forma muy seria._

 _-he ahí el problema hijo- dijo tomando una copa y ofreciéndola- el amor es algo más, es vibrar si pero no solo al tenerla cerca, sino con un recuerdo, el amor no es solo ver a tu amada feliz sino darle la felicidad más allá de la tuya misma, sin importar ningún obstáculo , darle todo el amor no hijo amar es entregar el ama y el corazón a esa persona, sin obstáculos, es no importar lo que suceda y estar a su lado- dijo suspirando- AMOR ES VER A LA OTRA PERSONA FELIZ Y PLENA, ESTE O NO ESTE A TU LADO, el amor no es egoísta, no es caprichoso, el amor es bondad y libertad, es ser responsable de nuestros actos y buscar la felicidad de la otra persona, algunos tienen la dicha de tenerlas y otros amigo tenemos la dicha de saber que son felices y vivir con la felicidad de que esa persona es feliz-_

 _\- yo puedo darle eso a Candy- dijo bebiendo un sorbo- yo la quiero conmigo?_

 _-la pregunta ella quiere estar contigo? - dijo fríamente- esta consiente que la has lastimado._

 _-si- dijo fríamente- pero mi corazón la ama_

 _-yo dejaría que tu corazón tome calma hijo y arregla tus problemas porque uno no puede estar atado a alguien por motivos incorrectos- prendió un cigarro- yo te comente que mmi amor lo deje ir, supe que se casó y fue feliz, o al menos eso creo- dijo tocándose el pelo- yo me quede con mi esposa porque todo este tiempo fuimos los mejores amigos, trate de amarla como a ella se lo merecía guardando el recuerdo de mi ángel, lo que mantuvo mi matrimonio fue nuestra amistad y un amor diferente. NO TE AFERRES HIJO A UN AMOR, NI A UN ESTUPIDO DEBER, LA VIDA SOLO ES UNA Y SI TU NO BUSCAS LO MEJOR PARA TI VIVIRAS UN INFIERNO- dijo dándole una mirada de padre como Terry nunca la vio- con esto no te dijo que no luches, pero no te aferres deja que la vida dicte tus pasos-_

 _Terry se quedó pensativo y dijo- gracias-_

 _¿El señor se levantaba para retirarse – hijo te dejo para pensar y reacomodes tus pensamientos- al tomar su saco y su sombrero- para esto hijo no me has dicho el nombre completo de tu ángel? -_

 _Terry lo miro ahora con una mirada de paz- CANDY WHITE ANDREW-_

 _¿Inmediatamente el señor Lancaster dejo caer su saco y sombrero- perdón hijo cuál era su apellido? -_

 _-Andrew señor mi ángel es una Andrew- Terry vio como el señor se le palideció el rostro y perdió por un momento la compostura- disculpe está bien? -_

 _-Terry- dijo algo dudoso recobrando el semblante- de casualidad no sabes el nombre de su madre es Eloy? -_

 _Terry pensó por un momento y dijo- no señor mi Candy no tiene madre- la cara del hombre se entristeció por un momento- pero… si su tía abuela creo que la dama se llama así-_

 _En un rápido movimiento el señor tomo su sombrero – me despido hijo espero haberte ayudado- Terry le agradeció el consejo con un ademan mientras se retiraba dijo como un susurro- sí que el mundo es chico, te encontré ángel te encontré-_

FIN FLASH BAKC

Terry aun permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos dando vuelta al significado de las palabras del sr. Lancaster.

-tendré que averiguar si de verdad la amo- dijo mientras apagaba su cigarro y se dirigía a tomar su saco- necesito pensar-

La mañana estaba avanzada y el desayuno había sido servido, Candy lucía un lindo vestido en tonalidades violeta, sencillo de mangas cortas, falda recta y blusa blanca, con un saco de color violeta, Albert se había disculpado del desayuno puesto que había un asunto importante que debía atender, así que la tía abuela y Candy tomarían el desayuno solas.

-hija- dijo la tía abuela tomando su taza de café- como te fue anoche en la cena? -

Candy por poco se atraganta con la fruta ante la pregunta de la tía abuela- bueno estuvo perfecta tía abuela- dijo apenada y dejando el tenedor a un lado

-mmmm así que William se lució- dijo sin miramientos y con un tono frio.

-tía abuela- dijo Candy aún más sonrojada- y diría que sí, fue una noche mágica- y un suspiro dejo salir de su boca.

-Candy hija, sé que puedo haber sido maravilloso- dijo ahora con cara de preocupación- pero ya tomaste tu decisión definitiva? -

\- tía abuela, Albert no me pidió una respuesta inmediata solo disfrutamos la noche- dijo con seriedad- me dijo que esperaría que mi corazón fuera totalmente libre-

\- buena decisión de William- tomando un poco de su café- ahora que piensas hacer Candy? -

Nerviosa- bueno tía abuela yo pienso hablar con Terry y explicarle- dijo decidida

Me parece precipitado hija- la cara de sorpresa que puso Candy era enorme al ver lo que decía la tía abuela- lo primero que haría si me lo permites sugerir es meditar sobre a quién en verdad amas- dijo seria

Pero tía abuela yo amo a Albert- dijo decidida.

La tía abuela le tomo la mano- segura hija?- la miro con ternura- mira el amor puede ser engañoso y misterioso; una mujer puede tener enamoramientos más a tu edad, pero cuando una mujer ama hija no importa nada, no hay obstáculos infranqueables, saca fuerzas para todo, el hecho de ver a la persona amada pasa fuerzas, el estar junto a él te hace olvidar el mundo, te hace vivir para el bien del otro sin importar el que dirán, solo quieres verlo feliz junto a ti o lejos de ti- le acomodo un rizo- no creas que no estoy feliz por tu decisión, solo quiero que sea tu decisión correcta y sea fuerte; yo los apoyare en todo pero por estos momentos no busco la felicidad de William sino el bienestar tuyo hija, comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?-

Candy la miro con dulzura, cuantas veces necesito un consejo de una madre, si los había tenido de sus dos madres, pero ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que tenía una madre – si tía abuela sé que debo de estar segura y dejar crecer este amor para que madure- dijo seriamente- Amo a Albert, pero hay fantasmas que aún siguen mi mente y yo quiero que él tenga mi corazón y mi alma solo para el por eso acepte el tiempo que me pidió- dijo serenamente

-es lo más adecuado Candy, ahora toma tiempo para ti para saber que dicta tu corazón, recuerda que el enamoramiento es pasajero, el amor es para siempre y si tus intensiones son llegar a algo más tienen que fortalecer su lazo de amigos y entenderse-

-si tía abuela, lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-y otro consejo hija, deja que William te demuestre su amor no sea tan flexible con el- dijo con una sonrisa recordando la noche anterior que había oído todo lo que paso detrás de la puerta- recuerda que si le cuesta conquistarte ahora tratara de conquistarte siempre, porque mi sobrino sabe que eres valiosa, ahora demuéstrale lo importante que eres en su vida jijijiji – sonrió.

Tía abuela- dijo Candy con una cara de cómplice.

-hija se lo merece por haber tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta que te ama- dijo con la misma sonrisa coqueta.

En ese momento un mesero se acercaba con un ramo de rosas a la mesa.

-disculpe la era Andrew- dijo haciendo una reverencia y ambas damas se giraron a verlo.

-si – dijo la tía abuela muy propia

-le mandan un arreglo de flores- entregándole el ramo.

-disculpe señor debió de haberse equivocado es para la srita, Candice'- dijo la tía abuela muy segura mirando al mesero mientras Candy lo observaba incrédula

-no señora, el ramo es para- vio la tarjeta- la señora Eloy Andrew-

la tía abuela y Candy se miraron asombradas, ella tomo el ramo de rosas dudosa agradeció al mesero y este se retiró, la tía abuela dejo el ramo por un lado de la mesa y se puso a ver la tarjeta, su cara cambio y palideció por un momento.

-tía abuela se encuentra bien- dijo Candy al ver la expresión que ponía.

-si hija, solo que no esperaba esto- la tía abuela por inercia dejo caer la tarjeta y Candy la tomo ante el shock de la tía vuela.

PARA UN BELLO ANGEL, DE UN VIEJO AMIGO, CON TODOS MIS RESPETOS, A MI BELLA GATITA, TU BELLEZA NO SE COMPARA CON ESTAS ROSAS.

ATTE. SIR. HENRY LANCASTER MACKONERY.

Candy vio a la tía abuela devolviéndole la tarjeta- tía abuela está bien? -

La tía abuela no respondía y mientras esto sucedía ninguna se percató que un hombre de pelo canoso, en un traje perfectamente dispuesto en color negro se acercaba.

-buenos días disculpe- se vieron a los ojos por un momento- es un placer volverte a ver Eloy-

Mientras él tomaba su mano de la tía abuela y la besaba dejando ver una sonrisa, la tía abuela aun en soche no respondía

Si me permiten me gustaría acompañarlas a tomar él te- dijo muy seguro.

Candy al ver la situación se dispuso a levantarse con una sonrisa, ante la mirada de angustia de la tía abuela- yo los dejo, discúlpenme, pero tengo algo importante que hacer- dijo con una reverencia cediendo su lugar al señor.

¿El tomo asiento después de hacerle una reverencia a Candy, la tía abuela lo vio y le dijo – Henry eres tú? -

-si Eloy- dijo con una sonrisa- por fin te encontré-


	35. Chapter 35 SORPRESA SORPRESA

Capítulo 30

SORPRESAS SORPRESAS

Mientras en el salón comedor se encontraban dos corazones perdidos por la distancia y el tiempo, en el barandal del barco una joven de cabellos dorados caminaba mientras sus pensamientos iban acomodándose, vio a George salir del camarote de Albert, se acercó y le dio una sonrisa en forma de saludo.

-buenos días George- le dijo con una sonrisa

-buenos día srita. Candy- le regreso la sonrisa- si busca al sr. William, se encuentra adentro-

-gracias George, solo lo voy a saludar- dijo mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta.

-disculpe srita- dijo George rápidamente- sabe dónde se encuentra la Sra. Eloy? El sr. William la necesita-

Con una sonrisa Candy la vio- me temo George que por estos momentos la tía abuela se encuentra indispuesta-

George asintió con la cabeza entonces -iré a su camarote a esperarla- dijo mientras se retiraba.

Candy le llamo antes de entrar- George—

-si srita- la volteo a ver.

Con una enorme sonrisa- le recomiendo que tome una buena taza de té, porque la tía abuela tarda- sonrió e hizo su mueca característica, George asintió y continuo su camino.

Candy entraba con una sonrisa y vio a Albert sentado enfrente de su escritorio, aunque pequeño era adecuado para trabajar, Albert no había separado la cara del documento, mientras ella se acercaba por su espalda.

-dime George, que se olvidó- dijo Albert sin levantar la cara.

Candy se acercó y como un gatito sigiloso le cubrió los ojos a Albert, lo que hizo que este volteara inmediatamente dejando los papeles y can cara sorprendido la vio.

-Creo que no me parezco a George jijijiji- dijo Candy regalándole una sonrisa.

Albert se levantó de su silla y el tomo de los hombros no y gracias a Dios por eso- él le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-sabes te extrañé en el desayuno y quise a venir a ver cómo estabas? - dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-pues hace un rato pequeña estaba entre documentos importantes y ahora estoy en el cielo porque un ángel bello vino a verme- le devolvió su sonrisa.

-hay Albert- se sonrojo, separándose de el- dime que pasa? Cuando llegue George iba a buscar a la tía abuela-

-si pequeña necesito hablar con ella- algo o desconcertado- donde está por cierto ella últimamente no te deja sola? -

-hay Albert- dijo Candy, caminando un poco se llevó su mano a la barbilla tratando de explicarle- digamos que alguien el robo de mi lado por unos minutos- dijo con una sonrisa

-cómo Candy? - dijo acercándose a ella

-está viendo a un amigo? - dijo con una sonrisa y ahora ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo- dime que paso tal vez pueda ayudarte?

El sonrió por ese gesto- bueno pequeña, solo que recibí este telegrama – extendió el papel y ella lo tomo.

SEÑOR WILLIAM.

HA SURGIDO UN PROBLEMA CON LA SRITA. ELISA; VINO A BUSCARLO Y SE ENCONTRABA EN MAL ESTADO, ME PIDIO QUE LE INFORMARA QUE PARTIRA PARA LONDRES. ESTOY PREOCUPADA NUNCA LA VI ASI. LLEGARA UNA SEMANA DESPUES DE SU ARRIVO.

ATTE. SR. ROBINSON. - tú crees que sea al-tú crees que sea algo delicado? - pregunto Candy.

-sin duda pequeña para que el mayordomo de la mansión de Chicago me haya enviado este telegrama, Elisa debe estar en muy mal estado, por eso quería preguntarle a la tía abuela si ella sabe algo? - dijo algo preocupado.

-pues la verdad es algo de preocuparse, pero no sabremos nada hasta que la veamos en persona, no lo crees'- dijo Candy acercándose.

-si tienes razón – preocupado- espero que no haya hecho una tontería esa niña.

-eso espero yo también- dijo Candy ante la preocupación de Albert- bueno te dejo trabajar-

Albert asintió con la cabeza, mientras Candy se acercaba a la puerta del camarote, le dijo- Candy espera por favor- él se acercó- gracias por venir a verme-

Candy se devolvió – descuida me preocupe por ti, ya me imaginaba que estabas ocupado trabajando- le sonrió- pero no te disculpare si no vas a comer con nosotros esta tarde-

-descuida pequeña hay estaré- la miro con una sonrisa.

Mientras salía del camarote rumbo al suyo, escucho la música de una armónica muy familiar, se fue acercando y vio a Terry sentado en una silla de sol, sus ojos estaban cerrados y la armónica en sus labios, Candy se acercó a él.

-hacía mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba tocar la armónica así- dijo viendo a Terry fijamente.

El abrió sus ojos y sonrió, nunca pensaría que ella estuviera escuchándolo- si hace mucho tiempo que no tocaba- se sentó para verla y la invito a sentarse.

-Toca un poco más Terry por favor- dijo mientras escuchaba como Terry proseguía con la música.

Mientras en el salón comedor del barco seguía una pareja en silencio. -hace mucho tiempo que no te veo Eloy y aun sigues tan bella como siempre- decía el sr Lancaster mientras la tía abuela seguí tomando él te.

-igual tu Henry se ve que los años no han pasado por ti- dijo la tía abuela mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesa.

-y como has estado? - dijo el sr. Sin quitarle la mirada.

-bien Henry, hace 20 años murió John y sigo bien- dijo sin percatarse de lo que había dicho- perdón y Judith, como esta? -

El sr. Lancaster se ajustó su corbata- murió Eloy hace 8 años- la tía abuela solo lo miro.

-lo siento mucho- dijo seriamente.

-yo también siento la muerte de John, así que ahora después de tanto tiempo nos encontramos otra vez en un barco y solteros- dijo sin tartamudeos

-es verdad otra vez en un barco rumbo a Escocia Henry, pero yo no estoy sola vengo con mi sobrino William y mi sobrina Candice- tomando de nuevo su taza de té.

-si lo sé- tomando el también su taza- pero espero que me concedas el privilegio de charlar contigo más ampliamente y en un lugar más adecuado-

La tía abuela lo miro – Sr. Lancaster, creo que mal interpreta la situación, permítame recordarle, que usted y yo no tenemos asuntos pendientes- la tía abuela comenzaba a levantarse- fue un placer saludarlo –

El sr. Lancaster se apresuró a levantarse y se acercó a ella- no Eloy no permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo, esta vez hablaremos- la sujeto por los brazos- no permitiré que huyas de nuevo sin antes hablar-

La tía abuela forcejeo para zafarse del agarre- lo siento mucho Henry, pero yo no huyo de la situación solo, dejo las cosas en el pasado donde deben de estar, no somos unos niños- tomo las flores y se las de volvió- así que ahórrate las flores-

El sr. Lancaster, se las regreso- no Eloy, por eso me sorprende tu actitud no somos niños así que tenemos mucho que hablar, las flores son un presente para ti- la miro fríamente mientras tomaba su saco y su sombrero- así que Sra. Andrew la espero a las 4 pm en la sala de té- se dio la media vuelta- y no espero un no por respuesta Andrea Eloy Andrew o me harás ir a buscarte- mientras se retiraba.

\- ¿Hay- dijo la tía abuela estrujando en sus manos su pañuelo- eres un engreído Henry y espero que te guste mucho él te, porque te quedaras esperándome- dijo mientras se acomodaba su chal- dios mío sigue igual de guapo que siempre a pesar de los años, como pudo encontrarme, Eloy Andrew, por dios regañas a Candy por su comportamiento y tú que haces?  - pensó para sí misma mientras observaba a legarse a Henry y un George se acercaba a buscarla.

-Sra. Eloy- dijo George, mas tuvo que repetirlo de nuevo hasta que capto la mirada de la señora- disculpe el Sr. William la necesita.

-disculpa George vamos- dijo aun ruborizada por el letargo mientras caminaba junto a George- espero no sea nada grave-

Con una sonrisa muy discreta por parte de George, pues este vio lo sucedido unos minutos antes- le aseguro Sra. Es algo importante- mientras pensaba- si pude ver bien ese era Sir. Henry Lancaster, si mas no recuerdo era un gran amigo de la Sra. Eloy y del Sr. John, pero por que se pondría tan alterada la señora, por el saludo"- el agudo sentido de George se alertó ante esa escena.

-vamos George, no hagamos esperar a William-mientras salían de la sala comedor.

En otro lado del barco unos jóvenes seguían escuchando música, de pronto Terry para con la armónica y vio a Candy con sus ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Dime Candy, algún día podrás perdonarme todo el daño que te hice? - dijo Terry común tono de melancolía.

-Terry- abrió sus ojos y lo miro- el que debe perdonarse primero eres tú? -

-Candy yo necesito pedirte algo- Candy movió su cabeza- sé que no tengo derecho alguno, pero quisiera solo pedirte una cosa-

En ese momento el corazón de Candy se detuvo al mirarlo, el sol estaba en lo alto y el ruido de las olas se escuchaba de fondo.

Solo te pido que me permitas ser tu amigo, solo eso pide este pobre tonto- dijo con pesar en su corazón, le tomo la mano y la beso- no quiero presionarte, sé que debo resolver miles de cosas y solo puedo pedirte tu amistad.

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza y lo miro con ternura, le extendió la mano- Trato hecho amigos Terry- se tomaron de las manos y ella se levantó- espero que puedas solucionar todo por tu bien – se retiró dejando a un Terry pensativo.

Mientras la veía alejarse Terry dijo- es mejor comienzo, de poco a poco Candy tratare de recuperarte- sonrió.

Alguien veía la escena, de lejos y su cara se observaba una sonrisa – es buen inicio hijo, es buen inicio- el Sr. Henry lo observo- las mujeres Andrew siempre han sido de carácter difícil, bien jugado muchacho- mientras observaba su reloj- ahora a preparar la sorpresa para Eloy y a ti muchacho te veré más tarde-


	36. Chapter 36 PLATICAS

CAPITULO 31

UNA PLATICA CON MI CORAZON.

Después de tantos encuentros inesperados esa tarde varios corazones, se encontraba sumergidos en sus mundos, y unas charlas con ellos mismo comenzaban.

WILLIAM ALBERT.

Se encontraba sentado respirando un poco en su camarote con sus ojos cerrados comenzó a meditar.

 _Han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida, desde la muerte de Rosemary, todo a cambia, he tenidos momentos buenos y malos, aún recuerdo la muerte de mi hermana, fue muy significativa ya que mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y la única figura que tenía era la de ella, mi corazón sufrió bastante, pero aquella tarde que la vi por primera vez en esa colina me cambio el alma, pasaron los años y mi vida fue difícil entre mi rebeldía y los estudios; lo estricto que era mi tía abuela conmigo y las responsabilidades de mi posición; pero cuando la vida se empeñaba en hacernos esos encuentros me llenaba de felicidad y recargaba mi vida con su luz, claro también tuvimos días difíciles como cuando Anthony murió, ante el dolor de haber perdido el único recuerdo de mi hermana, tuve que ser fuerte para mmi y ella, el dejar que se fuera a Londres para su bien fue la decisión más difícil que he tomado, no lo niego al principio solo fue un amor fraternal, quería protegerla y defenderla ya que sus ojos eran igual a los de Rosemary, pero mi corazón no resistió tuve que ir a buscarla, mmm verla que todo está bien me pareció perfecto, su sonrisa había vuelto, por dios cuantos recuerdos – se levantó de la silla y vio la ventana- verla enamorada de Terry fue algo raro pero estaba feliz, tanto que me permití ir a África y dejarla en manos de él, lo peor fue la carta George diciendo que había escapado del colegio me preocupe tanto no se si fue hay o el tiempo que estuvimos viviendo juntos pero este sentimiento empezó a surgir sin ni siquiera saber cuándo' o cómo?-se tocó el pecho- lo único que sé es que surgió sé que mucha gente pondrá mil dudas sobre este sentimiento y seré tañado de muchas cosas, pero si pudieran ver en mi corazón sabrían de donde saco las fuerzas para seguir con este sentimiento puro hacia ella, solo espero que a ella no la lastimen a mi podrán despedazarme pero si este amor tan puro que tengo yo lo tiene ella podremos salir delante de todo lo que venga por delante solo espero que sea correspondido y juro que luchare con todas mis fuerzas por ella, por mí, por nosotros- por un momento cerro los ojos y toco sus labios-solo pido a dios que sea igual de fuerte este sentimiento que el mío._

Mientras Albert seguí en su camarote pidiendo a dios y recordando los bellos momentos que paso con Candy, buscando una explicación hacia este sentimiento que nacía dentro de su corazón que no sabía en qué momento o por qué nació en el, se prometía a si mismo que el lucharía por averiguar si era correspondido y si tuviera esa dicha el lucharía porque ese amor.

En otro camarote un joven de pelo oscuro encendía su segundo cigarro viendo el atardecer desde la pequeña ventana, mientras su mente volaba.

 _Hace tanto tiempo que paso todo, hace tantos atardeceres que han pasado, mi vida no es perfecta, me ha costado mucho salir a delante, estar solo la mayor parte de mi vida alejado de mi madre, con una mujer que nunca me quiso y un padre ausente, siempre buscando la forma de ser tomado encuentra por mi rebeldía y mi corazón que estuvo en tinieblas, una auto destrucción que ha logrado apagar tantas cosas en mí , hasta que la vi en ese viaje esa noche, toda mi vida cambio; sé que no soy un hombre perfecto que la hice sufrir por no saber cómo amar pero por dios a mi nadie me enseño como hacer- apago su cigarro- siempre tome lo que yo quise, sin preguntar nadie me decía algo, pero ella logro volver a encender esa llama que creí que estaba muerto y congelado. Unos meses fue mi felicidad pero la vida siempre se ha empeñado en darme lecciones fuertes arrebatándome todo lo bueno que he tenido- se volvió y se sentó- dicen que soy malo porque mis decisiones las he tomado yo solo, sé que no han sido buenas todas, pero nadie se dio la oportunidad de enseñarme, por dios y la peor decisión fue que darme con Susana y haber dejado que ella se fuera, no me alcanzara la vida para arrepentirme, ahora solo espero que Dios me guie y pueda reparar ese error,- salían de sus ojos unas lágrimas- que no la lastime más y que pueda verla feliz, y a la vez dios mío que yo no me siga lastimando- levanto su cara viendo el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos- como me gustaría tener en estos momento a mi padre y que me guiara para tomar la mejor decisión, por primera vez me siento perdido y no encuentro la Salí, lo único que estoy seguro es que no volveré con Susana no puedo lastimarme yo, para aprender a querer necesito quererme primero- nunca lo había hecho pero junto sus manos para decir una plegaria- "señor solo te pido que guíes mis pasos y que me des fuerza para seguir adelante, no me abandones"._

Terry aun meditaba las palabras y las acciones que había hecho y las consecuencias de sus actos y porque su corazón permanecía atormentado, con una pregunta en su cabeza – en verdad te amo Candy? -

En otra parte, una señora de edad mayor se encontraba, tomando un té, y leyendo un libro cuando de repente suspendió la lectura puesto que su mente le reclamaba con recuerdos del paso.

 _Hace tanto tiempo que paso. Hace tanto tiempo que mi corazón no sentía ese sentimiento por alguien, juro por dios que respete y quise a mi esposo, hasta el día de su muerte; pero en mi memoria siempre existieron esos recuerdos gratos para mi corazón- la tabaquera dejo su libro y se retiró los lentes- ese día que corrimos por la pradera asta cansarnos, las sonrisas que nos dimos; la cabalgata bajo la lluvia, sus ojos que llenaban mi vida con su mirada, el picnic nocturno con el miedo de que mis padres descubrieran m i huida, cuando me enseño que la luna tenia miles de brillos y que las estrella podían bailar junto con nosotros- suspiro- hasta el día que bajo aquel árbol nos despedimos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ese adiós y sus palabras por dios esas palabras que aun retumban en mi mente LO SIENTO ELOY PERO YO DEBO CUMPLIR él debía cumplir con el estúpido compromiso que habían hecho sus padres, mientras mis manos- vio sus manos- estas manos ahora con arrugas y marchitas que no pudieron moverse para sujetarlo – tocándose los labios- y estos labios que no tuvieron la fuerza para pronunciar UN TE AMO HENRY- las azoto- por dios pensé que todo eso se había quedado en el olvido, juro que por un momento pensé que llegaría el día de mi boda y diría que no me casara- movió la cabeza- que tonterías, pero él nunca llego y al pasar el tiempo la sorpresa que me lleve cuando mi esposo lo llevo a casa y me lo presento como uno de sus socio de negocios, y vi a su esposa embarazada- se llevó las manos al pecho- jure que estos sentimientos, quedarían en el olvido, DIOS MIO pero hoy sentí que esa pasión y esos ojos volvía a mover mi mundo- cerro los ojos- TODOVIA TE AMO HENRY A PESAR DEL TIEMPO._

Fue lo único que pudo decirla tía abuela mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados y una lagrima salía sin querer de su cara, se limpió la cara y suspiro.

En la proa del barco, sujetada de una al barandal una joven observaba el vaivén de las olas, mientras sus pensamientos viajaban.

 _Tantas cosas que han pasado, tantos dolor en mi vida y tantas alegría, mi vida es parecida a este mar, sus alas golpean a veces fuerte y a veces suave,- suspiro- soy una persona afortunada a pesar de tantas cosas, cada una me han servido para superar obstáculos en mi vida, me hecho fuerte aunque a veces la tormenta sea muy fuerte- suspiro- la separación de Annie, la muerte de Antoni, la indiferencia de la tía abuela, la partida a Londres, la partida de Terry por dios Terry cuanto hemos vivido cuanto hemos sufrido y como hemos crecido- suspiro otra vez- pero en todas esas ocasiones he podido salir adelante unas veces sola pero el siempre asido mi mano derecha, mi respaldo mi brisa fresca hay Albert cuanto te debo , cuantas cosas no hemos paso juntos por más que recuérdala o tratada de enumerar todas las cosas de mi vida sería imposible, son tantas cosas, pero a pesar de todo sigo de pie, aunque mi corazón se canse de tanto dolor, a pesar de tantas tormentas solo yo guardo mi dolor, mi sonrisa a veces engaña aunque mis ojos tengan brillo mi pecho siente los golpes; si no puedo negar, hay cosas que han pasado y he vuelto a reír, pero este frio aun lo siento, en verdad este viaje me ha distraído, desde la actitud de Albert y los encuentros de Terry, lo único que sigue igual es este dolor de mi pecho al no saber qué hacer, amo a Albert con mi corazón, pero Terry aun no salido por completo, o será que aún no tengo valor de dejarlo marcharse de mi corazón, dios, desde que paso esa noche de invierno, empecé a guardar tantas cosas aquí en mi corazón -_

Candy trataba de pensar en tantas cosas cuando de pronto sintió un dolor que le oprimía el pecho, que le taladraba y palideció.

 _Dios mío que me pasa- se llevó las manos a su corazón- este dolor nunca lo había sentido, es como si de pronto todo el dolor de mi corazón, se hiciera una punzada-_

Mientras esto sucedía alguien también había salido a tomar aire, y la miro rara al tratar de acercarse a ella se dio cuenta que sus piernas flaqueaban, ante sus ojos pasaba la escena más espeluznante de su vida.

Albert corrió al verla palidecer y perder el equilibrio, apenas pudo sostenerla entre sus manos cuando vio sus ojos que se cerraban y de su boca soltó un suspiro – AAALLLBBBEERRTTT, ME CANSE- su cabeza giro y cayo desplomándose en sus brazos.

Albert comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos, y llevarla con el doctor del barco, entro a su consultorio, ante la mirada atónita de Albert tomaban sus signos vitales y el doctor revisaba, mientras observaba como un fino color purpura se encontraba pintando sus dedos del mano.

-doctor que tiene Candy sus manos están cambiando el color- dijo Albert casi gritándole al doctor.

-retírese por favor- dijo el doctor mirándolo, - señorita saque el joven de aquí y prepáreme una inyección, la señorita no responde—miro a la enfermera y de inmediato saco Albert. Para su asombro la sala de espera se encontraba la tía abuela y George con una cara de preocupación.

-Albert que paso? - dijo la tía abuela acercándose- Que tiene Candy? -

\- no lo sé tía abuela, la están revisando, pero sus manos empezaron a cambiar a un color azulado- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-por dios que tendrá esa niña? - dijo la tía abuela mientras hacía lo mismo.

-debemos esperar a que el doctor nos dijo que está sucediendo- Albert miro a su tía abuela- George, busca a l sr. Granchester y avísale que Candy se puso mal por favor- George asintió y salió inmediatamente.

-hijo- lo vio la tía abuela.

-si fuera al revés tía, sé que él también me informaría- dijo viendo el reloj- solo espero que no se nada grave, no soportaría perderla a ella también-

Mientras George corría a visarle a Terry, el doctor hacia lo imposible para que reaccionara Candy.

-enfermera como está el pulso? - dijo mientras preparaba una inyección.

-débil doctor, y la temperatura sigue descendiendo- dijo la enfermera preocupada.

-coloque otra frazada- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella a colocarle una inyección en su brazo- dios mío como se perece esta niña a Melody- dijo en voz baja, movió la cabeza- espero que reaccione.

Pasaron media hora mientras en la sala de espera, se encontraba la tía abuela, George, Albert y Terry venia entrando

-Albert que paso? - dijo Terry acercándose a su amigo- Que tiene Candy? - dijo con una desesperación.

-aun no lo sabemos solo se desmaño- dijo Albert.

-pero que te dijo el doctor- lo miro

-nada aun no sale- su cara de afición era muy obvia.

En esos momentos el doctor aparecía por la puerta con una cara de preocupación también.

-doctor que tiene mi sobrina- la tía abuela fue la primera que reacciono

-la señorita esta grave, aun no reacciona- dijo el doctor- lo siento.

Terry se aproximó y tomo al doctor por la bata- dígame que tiene-

-fue un infarto- dijo viéndolo a la cara en ese momento Terry lo soltó

\- pero como pudo pasar- dijo Albert acercándose

-no lo sé solo sé que la señorita Andrew está muy delicada, son criticas estas 12 he- dijo acomodándose los anteojos

-George se acercó – preguntare al capitán si falta mucho para arribar a Londres-

-sí y recomiendo que le dijo que acelere el paso, esta joven necesita ser llevada al hospital lo más pronto posible hare lo que pueda para mantenerla estable-


	37. Chapter 37 UN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO PARTE 1

CAPITULO 32

UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO PARTE 1

Mientras todos se encontraban preocupados por la enfermedad de Candy, la tía abuela con Doroty se encontraban en la capilla del barco rezando a dios, por la salud de la joven, Albert y Terry se encontraban sentados afuera del consultorio del doctor esperando una noticia sobre ella, el silencio sepulcral denotaba que los dos jóvenes se encontraban muy mal por la situación; mientras George corrió a comentarle al Señor Lancaster lo que había pasado por órdenes de la Sra. Eloy le pidió que fuera muy discreto pues no era momento para que William supiera. George se aproximaba a Henry.

-buenas noches sr. Lancáster- dijo George, en tono solemne.

-si soy yo que necesita- dijo Henry mientras esperaba la llegada de Eloy al compromiso que tenían.

-discúlpeme soy el señor George Johnson, empleado de confianza de la familia Andrew- dijo ante la atónita mirada de Henry.

\- no tuviese el valor de venir Eloy, pensé que los años te habían hecho madurar" o "quizás lo que vi en mis ojos solo fue un reflejo de mi alma ".

\- l Sra. Eloy me pidió que le entregara esto- dijo George extendiendo la mano, mientras Henry leía.

HENRY:

DISCULPA QUE NO HAYA PODIDO LLEGAR A LA CITA, YO TENIA GANAS DE HABLAR CONTIGO, PERO MI SOBRINA CANDY TUVO UN CONTRATIEMPO SE ENCUENTRA ENFERMA Y NOPUEDO DESPEGARME DE ELLA. PERDONAME

ATTE. ELOY ANDREW.

Sr. George puede decirme que le pasa a la sobrina de Eloy por favor- dijo Henry mientras guardaba celosamente el papel.

-si señor- tragando saliva y con una cara de angustia- la señorita Candy sufrió al parecer un infarto y no ha vuelto en sí, -

Henry sabia lo importante que era para Eloy su familia y como matriarca era su obligación estar ahí, además su buen corazón se quedaba muy preocupado cuando alguien se enfermaba pues ella en su infancia tuvo que ver como su padre moría poco a poco; sabía perfectamente cómo se afligía por ese hecho- si algo se necesita no dude por favor en avisarme-

Ahora voy al cuarto de máquinas para ver al capitán e informarle que debemos llegar lo más pronto a Londres- dijo George aun acongojado.

Henry tomo su saco y se dispuso a levantarse- lo acompañare amigo, entre los dos haremos presión para que este barco vaya a toda máquina-

-gracias sr. Lancaster-

-vámonos- dijo Henry mientras para sí mismo "amigo Terrece espero que tu ángel se encuentre bien, no me gustaría que algo pasara antes de que pudieras pelear por ella".

Ambos señores se dispusieron para ir hablar con el capitán, al conocer la situación decidió aumentar la velocidad del barco, puesto que era una emergencia, también mando avisar a Londres para que dispusieran una ambulancia cuando el barco arribara al muelle. No hubo necesidad de que Henry usara su influencia como dueño de la compañía Navia a la cual pertenecía el barco, ni George usara el peso de los Andrew puesto que el capitán era un hombre de buenos sentimientos. Después de esto los tres hombres se dispusieron para ir a ver como se encontraba la salud de la joven Andrew.

En el consultorio del médico, una joven permanecía sumida en un profundo sueño; mientras un doctor no salía de su asombro con el parecido de la joven con su difunta hermana Melody y de sus pensamientos fue sacado por la voz de su enfermera.

-cree que lo logre doctor- dijo la enfermera.

-espero que si señorita, es joven- medito el galeno un m minuto- haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para mantenerla estable, todo de penderá de la fuerza de ella y las ganas de vivir que muestre- por sus adentros-" de verdad jovencita me recuerdas mucho a mi difunta hermana Melody, en esta misma condición la encontramos mi padre y yo cuando fuimos por ella a New York, solo que ella no tenía ganas de vivir más, espero que ese no sea tu caso- por instinto el doctor se acercó a ella y acaricio su pelo.

Mientras Candy tenía un sueño muy profundo. Todo era nieblas y oscuridad, de pronto comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, corría sin llegar a ningún lado, cuando de pronto sintió como la perilla de una puerta e intento abrirla, su asombro fue bastante al observar que era la habitación del hotel donde se hospedo en New York algo más nueva y se aproximó a la ventana, para ver aun New York muy diferente de lo que recordaba, cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

- _no tengas miedo- la figura de una dama de rubios cabellos sueltos, pero ajos azules la miraba, se veía delgada, con una bata de dormir de color blanco y de seda fina estaba ahí- no pasara nada pequeña-_

 _Candy volteo y la miro- que paso? -su cara de preocupación era notoria y la dama solo le sonreía- acaso morí? - la joven movió su cabeza en signo de negación._

 _Solo tu corazón, pidió un respiro pequeña- dijo tiernamente_

 _¿Cómo? - dijo Candy más preocupada- discúlpeme no me presente soy Candice White Andrew- dijo dándole una sonrisa._

 _-hola Candice, soy Melody- dijo viéndola dulcemente,_

 _-Me puede decir donde estamos por favor?, necesito volver- dijo angustiado._

 _Donde esta es fácil pequeña te diré toma asiento- se sentaron en la cama- este lugar se llama el limbo, aquí las almas se sientan a esperar sus decisiones, aquí estenla personas que aún no han muerto, pero tampoco está vivas-_

 _-eso quiere decir que no podré volver? - su cara se llenaba de lágrimas-_

 _Yo no he dicho eso- le tomo su manos- mira pequeña, Dios avisto tu dolor y ha visto también todo lo bueno que has hecho, por eso te dio este tiempo para que puedas decir, mira halla hay dos puertas una conduce al cielo y otra que va a la tierra- mostrándole con la mano las dos puertas._

 _Entonces ya me puedo ir- dijo Candy con una sonrisa tratándose de levantarse y la joven la detuvo._

 _No aun no- Candy la miro- tienes que ver algunas cosas y tomar decisiones aun señorita, hasta entonces yo seré tu compañía, descuida sé que tomaras la puerta indicada- la miro y le regalo una dulce sonrisa._

 _Está bien- volvió a sentarse y suspiro- ahora que haremos-_

 _Lo primero es –_

Mientras Candy se encontraba con Melody, un Albert se encontraba tocando la puerta del consultorio.

-si déjame- dijo la señorita

-disculpe llevamos mucho tiempo y no nos han dicho nada- dijo Albert en un tono de suplica

Acercándose el doctor- disculpen ahora hablare con ustedes- saliendo del consultorio, tomo una silla y se colocó enfrente de ellos- tomen asiento por favor- los dos obedecieron.

-la situación de la señorita es grave, hace mucho tuve un caso parecido, se trata de un infarto pulmonar, le explico cuando un coagulo se desprende en una vena, viaja por el torrente sanguíneo asta obstruir una vena más chica- decía el galeno tratando de explicar

-como no fue un infarto- dijo Terry sorprendido

-sí, pero no del corazón señor- antes de proseguir sabe si la señorita tuvo algún episodio de pulmonía en estos últimos 3 años- los dos jóvenes se miraron con la incógnita, en ese momento iba entrando la tía abuela.

-si doctor, buenas noches- los tres caballeros se pusieron de pie mientras saludaban a la tía abuela- la niña tuvo una fuerte pulmonía, después de regresar de New York- dijo esto último mirando a Terry con rencor- fue a tendida por nuestro doctor desgraciadamente y por mi estupidez, la niña no guardo el reposo debido- dijo la tía abuela mientras se sentaba y rodaban unas lágrimas por su rostro. Ante la mirada atónita de los caballeros – discúlpame hijo yo debí. -

-descuide tía hizo lo mejor posible- vio al médico- cuando yo la vi solo tenía una fiebre muy alta, pero el resfriado hasta donde yo pensé no paso a mayores- dijo Albert viendo al doctor- después de eso ella no presento ningún signo que nos alarmara-

\- si por lo regular la pulmonía mal tratada deja secuencia mínima, pudo permanecer el coagulo figado en una de las venas por meses o por años, solo con varios datos imperceptibles, cansancio, manos y pies frio, agitación leve, falta de fuerzas o ganas de hacer actividades- se puso pensativo- aunque la señorita es muy joven, tuvo que estar sometida a tensiones muy fuerte para subir su presión, algo de esto les parece familia-

-la verdad doctor, el viaje fue dispuesto porque ella sufría una depresión muy grande y sus hábitos fueron cambiando, no pensé que esto sería tan grave sino nunca hubiéramos hecho el viaje- dijo Albert.

-esto puede ser silencioso y fatal- se levantó el doctor- las ventajas es que la señorita es muy joven y usted la encontró a tiempo para aplicarle los medicamentos-

Y la situación actual de ella cual es doctor- dijo Terry que había permanecido callado, al atar cabos y pensar que fue su culpa por haberla dejado esa maldita noche de invierno y no haberla seguido.

-pues caballero el pronóstico es reservado, necesitamos que su cuerpo reaccione por ahora, solo puedo decirles que sigue inconsciente, que le aplicamos los medicamentos que teníamos a la mano, pero es fundamental llegar a Londres y que sea tratada en un hospital- dijo el galeno en tono muy serio – o podría ser fatal si el coagulo se desprende nuevamente puede alojarse en el corazón o en el cerebro y entonces si sería imposible hacer algo por ella-

-descuiden señores, madame, estamos viajando a todo lo que da el santa Lucia- decía el capitán del barco entrando- a este ritmo llegaremos en 2 días a Londres doctor cree que la señorita Andrew podrá resistir-

-si solo debemos ser muy cuidadosos y rogar que siga funcionando los medicamentos- digo el doctor.

-por favor doctor está en sus manos mi pequeña- dijo Albert con la cara más angustiosa – es muy importante para nosotros, todos la necesitamos- sus ojos se veían llenos de lágrimas Eloy se levantó para sostener la mano de su sobrino.

. haré todo lo que pueda- dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a su puerta- si alguien gusta estar con ella esta noche puede que darse, pero solo uno- dijo mientras abría la puerta

De pronto una voz se escuchó – yo seré el primero doctor- el doctor asentó

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el rumbo de la historia, les agradezco su paciencia y su lectura, se me ha complicado un poco, porque fue el cumpleaños de hijo y tuve que estar organizando por eso no había podido subir capítulos ni saludarlos, de antemano muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

Por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios yo los leo todos y disculpen por no que no responda pronto, pero los acontecimientos no me han permitido responderles.

Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por sus aportaciones a esta historia por medio de sus comentarios, besos y abrazos.

ATTE. ANA "JIJIJI INTENTARE ADELANTAR LOS CAPITULOS QUE PUEDA PUESTO QUE EL JUEVES ES MI CUMPLE JIJIJI"


	38. Chapter 38 UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO PARTE 2

CAPITULO 33

UN SUEÑO ALGO EXTRAÑO PARTE 2.

Pero George- dijo Albert y antes de poder articular otra palabra

Con todo respeto sr. William, usted está cansado pues no hemos parado de trabaja, déjeme comenzar yo por favor- le miro con cara de súplica- alguien más podrá venir a relevarme a la media noche, no estaría bien que se enfermera además la Sra. Eloy también necesita descansar y el joven Terrece no tiene muy buen semblante.

La tía abuela comprendió inmediatamente antes de tener una discusión más grave decidió tomar la iniciativa- vamos William solo será unas horas y veremos quien bien a remplazar a George, además no has comido ni el sr. Granchester- lo vio suplicante.

-disculpe dulce señora, pero yo no tengo apetito alguna- dijo Terry saliendo de su mundo- yo de aquí no me muevo hasta saber que ella este bien-

-de pronto una voz familia para Terry se escuchó- vamos amigo, los ángeles duermen, dios los cuida y el hombre tiene que seguir su camino- era Henry que adentraba en la pequeña recepción , se acercó a él como un padre y le dijo al oído- si enfermas no podrás cuidarla, no seas tonto vamos a comer y descansas un poco; si quieres yo te ayudare para que seas el siguiente en cuidarla si- lo vio a la cara y le guiño el ojo, Terry se sintió muy raro –" acaso así se siente que tu padre se reocupe por ti"- entonces muchacho- dijo mientras extendía la mano.

-está bien solo un rato- mientras le extendía la mano a Henry y se acercaba a su oído – recuerda que me ayudaras a ser el siguiente- dijo Terry caminando junto a él y saliendo. la tía Eloy casi se lleva a arrastras a Albert dejando a George con Candy.

" _sería fácil presentarte toda tu vida pequeña, pero este no es un cuento de navidad jijij- la rubio solo rio al ver la cara de la chica- despreocúpate, solo te mostrare lo importante que eres para cada uno de tus seres querido._

 _-yo se lo importante que soy para ellos- dijo Candy confundida por lo que decía Melody._

 _-segura Candy- la miro fríamente- entonces por qué nunca les contaste de tus verdaderos temores para pedir su ayuda?, porque siempre cayas lo que tienen tu corazón y lo disfrazas con una sonrisa._

 _Candy palideció con la afirmación de aquella mujer- disculpa y tu como lo sabes? ¿Acaso eres mi ángel de la guardia? -dijo viéndola fijamente_

 _-algo por el estilo niña algo por el estilo- soltó una carcajada- digamos que soy alguien que conoce perfectamente tu corazón y alguien que no la puedes engañar- se levantó y le extendió la mano- ven conmigo y descubramos porque tu corazón le pidió un respiro a Dios quieres? - la miro con una cara muy tierna que Candy no puede resistirse a la invitación._

 _-por dónde empezaremos? - dijo curiosa mientras salían de la habitación aun pasillo._

 _-primero que te diré es que veremos una serie de puerta, me preguntaste donde estábamos y ahora te contare a donde vamos- dijo caminando- estas son las puertas de tu corazón cada una tienen secretos profundos a la derecha están las cerradas bajo llave son los sentimientos más profundos de tu alma y las otras están cerrada pero guardan momentos muy lindos para ti- dijo mostrándole el pasillo lleno de puertas- hoy no estás aquí para ver momentos lindos solo para analizar los momentos tristes de tu vida-_

 _La preocupación de Candy se hizo notar "los momentos más tristes"- tú no te iras verdad-_

 _-no descuida pequeña yo te acompañare- dijo Melody._

 _De inmediato Candy se dispuso abrir la primera puerta, esta mostro el primer momento en que conocía a George, lo vio cuando recién la rescataron de los bandidos cuando estaban en camino de México y pensó que era un tratante de niñas, después paso de inmediato cuando esa tarde llegaba al portal de rosas, ante la mira de la tía abuela y de sus tres paladines George le entregaba la nota del tío abuelo indicándole que había sido adoptada por el tío abuelo, después se observaba cuando fue a buscarla para ir a Londres y viajaban en el barco hasta dejarla en el colegio, después se presentaba a sus ojos el momento que entro corriendo al banco pidiendo ayuda por la trampa de su casamiento y llevándola a ver al tío abuelo, de pronto la habitación aparecía una sala y Melody la invito a sentarse._

 _-el Sr. George no solo me ayudado sino también ha estado conmigo en momento muy importantes de mi vida- dijo Candy acongojada._

 _-así es pequeña, pero en cada momento te has quedado guardando algo, quieres hablar- dijo Melody._

 _-si la verdad que nunca pude agradecerle como se debía, aunque yo nunca tuve un padre como tal él siempre estuvo como la figura de mi padre, lo quiero mucho- dijo soltando unas lágrimas- nunca he podido decirle que en verdad lo considero como un padre para mí-_

 _-vez como si guardas secretos pequeña- de pronto saco un hermoso espejo de una bolsita- ahora mira el también guarda en su corazón cosas importantes- el espejo le mostro una escena ella acostada en una cama y George sentada en una silla sujetándola de la mano._

\- pobre niña mía- dijo George- sé que no es correcto, pero …. Tengo que decirle que me siento muy orgulloso de ti Candy, yo no tuve hijos, me dedique en cuerpo y alma a mis deberes y el trabajo, pero gracias a ustedes a William, Archie, steart, Anthony y tu pequeña mía, me dieron la satisfacción pues siempre los he visto como mis hijos- sus ojos rodaban unas lágrimas- nunca pude agradecerte todo el bien que le has hecho a esta familia desde tu llegada, he visto cómo has llenado de alegría a todos y hasta m i con tus logros me preocupa como nunca cuando escapaste del colegio pero por tus cartas a William me entere que estabas bien, también supe de tus tristezas y dolores pero nunca permitiste que te ayudara, discúlpame Candy por no estar a tu lado- empezó a llorar- pero lo superaste y que pudiste salir de todo – con su mano roso su frente- por favor demuestra esa valentía y vuelve de donde estés princesa, seria para mí un gusto volverte a ver reír y cubrirte para que hagas tus travesuras – le dio un beso en su mano- yo sería el hombre más orgulloso del mundo si me permitieras verte feliz otra vez mi dulce Candy.

 _Dejo el espejo y su cara se llenaba de llanto- pero George-_

 _-pero Candy, tu nunca tuviste el valor para acércate a él y pedirle un consejo siempre eras tú- dijo Melody_

 _-pero yo siempre lo vi serio y muy distante- dijo Candy_

 _-sí, pero él te quiero muchísimo pequeña, y tu solo te encerraste en tu mundo sin poder expresarte o recurrir a nadie- dijo mirándola fríamente- claro la poderosa Candy podía sola –_

 _Yo solo no quería causar más problemas- dijo apenada- George te prometo que si vuelvo te diré que eres un buen padre lo prometo y no volveré a dejarte fuera de mi vida nunca-_

 _-bien señorita tenemos que seguir- dijo Melody llevándola a otra habitación._

 _En esta entraron y para sorpresa de Candy vio que era la tía abuela, al igual que a George vio todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, pero en esta ocasión pudo oír los pensamientos de ella, que raro ella siempre pensó que la había odiado, pero no era cierto solo dudaba de ella porque ella nunca había podido acercarse como hubiera querido con sus nietos, y la preocupación sincera de ella por hacerla una dama._

 _Yo siempre he querido mucho a la tía abuela ha sido alguien importante, aunque siempre fue dura conmigo- dijo Candy apenada._

 _-si Candy lo sé, pero tú también no pudiste ver la tristeza de la mujer por todos los acontecimientos tristes de su vida y su forma de actuar, rectificaste cuando la disculpaste, pero aun así no fuiste sincera con ella, ella tuvo que vencer su orgullo para poder estar a tu lado y asumir sus responsabilidades por sus actos- se quedó en silencio._

 _-mi tía abuela es una mujer excepción y una gran dama- dijo viendo el espejo para mí es un ejemplo de vida para seguir, es una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra- dijo Candy- pero tampoco pude decirlo en persona-_

 _Quieres escucharla- dijo Melody Candy asintió y empezó a observar a la pobre anciana hincada al pie de su cama con un rosario en mano._

La tía abuela se encontraba hincada con su rosario en mano viendo a donde se encontraba el crucifijo de su cuarto, con solo una vela como luz- dios mío por favor, ayuda a mi pequeña que pueda soportar hasta llegar a Londres- la tía abuela beso el crucifijo- sé que he sido muy mala con ella y muy estricta, pero cuando llego a la mansión me recordó mucho a mi cuando era casi de su edad, cuantos momentos se vinieron a mi mente, yo no quise ser injusta pero con la edad me hice desconfiada- viendo el reloj- pobre de mi niña no es como pedirte perdón por haberte corrido aquel día de la casa, - se apretó las manos- si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, te hubiera tenido vigilada, Candy perdóname solo quiero lo mejor aunque mis actos sean poco ortodoxos hija- la tía abuela caía en una silla llorando.

 _Tía abuela, no llore por favor- dijo Candy dejando el espejo._

 _-ahora entiendes hija te cerraste en tu mundo de dolor interno y no permitiste que la gente que te ama te ayudara con ese dolor- dijo Melody aun fría- te dejaste solo morir Candy._

 _-basta por favor no sabes acaso, lo difícil que es ser yo, estoy solo en el mundo, yo también quería una madre y un padre como todos, yo me sentía sola, fui humillando, yo no quería vivir en el establo, ,yo no era una ladrona- seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas- era una niña yo tenía ilusiones por tener una familia y que paso?, por algo que yo no hice me mandaron a México sin que nadie dijera algo sino hubiera sido por Albert yo hubiera ido a ese lugar- Candy comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas después de un tiempo cayo de rodillas- yo no era una ladrona, yo solo quería una mama una mama._

 _Dejo que un rato pasara Melody tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras veía como Candy corría eso era lo que estaba buscando que sacara todo lo de su corazón tuviera, que dejara en libertad todos esos sentimientos que había guardado y nunca había podido sacar esa Candy que necesitaba surgir, pero al escuchar la última palabra casi se rompe en llanto ahora ella._

 _-Si ya terminaste de auto flagelarte, podemos seguir- dijo con una voz más fría, Candy comprendió se limpió sus lágrimas._

 _-está bien Melody- dijo levantándose- pero no me auto flagelaba solo quería sacar un poco de lo que traiga –_

 _-suena raro para la gran Candy, ella siempre sonríe no? - dijo Melody en tono de burla-._

 _-sí sé que siempre sonrió, pero a veces…- Candy cayo en la cuenta de lo que pretendía Melody y la miro – aaa ahora entiendo –_

 _-no solo debes entenderlo debes de aprender a sacarlos pequeña, nos vamos? - dijo Melody dándole la mano a Candy, está sonriendo se la dio._

Mientras tanto un joven observaba el mar con una noche majestuosa y escucho unos pasos hacia él, giro y vio a su amigo.

-Terry que haces aquí- dijo Albert poniéndose a su lado.

-lo mismo que tu creo- lo miro con una sonrisa- no puedo dormir

Albert sonrió- si amigo me pasa el mismo mal- los dos miraron el horizonte

Albert yo tengo la culpa de todo- dijo Terry- si yo no la hubiera dejado sola y hubiera ido detrás esa noche- Terry lloraba cuando Albert lo voltio a ver.

Ya nada se puede hacer, también tengo algo de culpa debí estar más al pendiente de ella y me dejé llevar por mis problemas- dijo cabizbajo.

Si llegara a …- Terry era interrumpido antes de terminarla frase.

Ni lo digas Granchester- dijo en un tono muy enojado.

Pero si llega a pasar- dijo Terry muy afligido.

Si llega a pasar eso yo – apretando las manos- me muero yo mero Terry ya no podría soportar otra perdida y me nos la de ella-

_ buenas tardes, hola por lo regular siempre hago comentarios hasta terminar un capitulo, pero hoy me siente un poco preocupada creo solo se han dejado comentarios las Terryanas, espero los comentarios de las Albert fans vamos chicas recuerden que todo puede pasar eso depende de quién más deje comentarios

Atte. Ana besos y hasta pronto.


	39. Chapter 39 UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO PARTE 3

CAPITULO 34

UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO PARTE 3

El silencio de la noche se denotaba, Terry se daba cuenta del gran amor que Albert tenía en su corazón, pero el igual que su amigo, la amaba y su cabeza no deja de recriminarse, por haber cuidado de Susana había llegado a estas consecuencias. Por un momento se dieron cuenta que había llegado la hora para ser el cambio de guardia.

-y bien ahora quien sigue? - dijo Terry muy serio.

-quieres ser tú? - dijo Albert.

-si no hay algún problema- le regalo una sonrisa – descuida entenderé si tú quieres-

-yo quisiera no apartarme de ella amigo igual que tu- dijo viéndolo fijamente- pero por ahora iré a revisar unos pendientes tengo que informarles a mis sobrinos y arreglar la llegada a Londres, para que sea llevada al mejor hospital- le regalo una sonrisa.

\- está bien te dejo que termines los pendientes, voy a relevar al sr. George- dijo Terry poniéndose en camino- Gracias muchas gracias Albert- dijo en un susurro mientras se perdía en el pasillo.

\- descuida amigo, también yo quiero estar a su lado como tú- vio el horizonte- pequeña vuelve pronto a mí por favor- mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

En el consultorio llegaba Terry y suplantaba a George, se acomodaba en la silla dispuesta mientras su mano buscaba la de Candy.

Tarzan pecosa- miro su rostro que estaba inmóvil- mi dulce Candy, sé que te he pedido perdón, sé que he tenido demasiadas fallas, pero ahora verte así me pare el alma; discúlpame por haber sido un cobarde y no haber luchado por nuestro amor, por haberte tratado mal y no confiar en ti amor mío- dijo mientras sus lágrimas rodaban – sé que encontraste a un niño caprichoso y revoltoso en el colegio y trataste de cambiarme, Candy hemos pasado demasiados obstáculos, sé que el camino no ha sido fácil y en un momento por mi cobardía- empuño su mano- nos dividimos en diferentes direcciones, no sé si pueda soportar vivir sin verte todavía, tú has sido más allá del amor de vida, ha sido mi única amiga, confidente y mmi motor de vida, el verte aquí daría todo lo que soy por ocupar tu lugar una persona como yo que ha cometido mil errores, no a ti que eres la luz de tantas persona-

El silencio reino en la habitación, Terry sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama y se hinco frente de ella y con las manos unidas empezó a rezar.

-señor soy tal vez el más ingrato de tus hijos, sé que nunca recuro a ti, pero hoy no quiero pedirte alguna cosa para mí solo te pido que por ese amor que tú nos profesas a tus hijos descarriados, te pido de favor que la regreses con nosotros sé que ella es un Ángel muy hermoso y tal vez te hace falta en tu cielo- rodando una lagrimas- pero por caridad déjala con nosotros es tan joven, bella y buena que hace que los corazones como el mío falta de fe y de cariño vuelvan a latir y confiar en tu amor, solo te pido que la salves y yo estaré conforme con la decisión que tome sea buena o mala para mí , juro que me conformare con volver a ver su sonrisa y esos ojos hermosos, estén o no a mi lada dios mío te piedad de ella-.

- _ahora entiendes lo importante que eres para las personas Candy- dijo Melody_

 _Candy lloraba por ver aquella escena, tan desgarradora ver como Terry el rebelde muchacho, el orgulloso Terry Granchester arrodillado pidiendo a dios por ella, era algo que ella no podía resistir, al ver las lágrimas de Candy, Melody le pregunto- estas bien? -_

 _-este yo si- dijo temerosa y Melody le respondió_

 _-segura no te parte el corazón verlo sufrir, el arrogante Terry Granchester esta hincado por dios, orando por tu bienestar- la cara de Melody era seria_

 _Candy suspiro- si me parte el alma, desde el momento que entramos a esta puerta y recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos y quisiera poder estar a su lado- dijo francamente Candy, Melody le mostro nuevamente el espejo y la escena de esa despedida en el hospital comenzaba a repetirse, la cara de Candy pasaba de una tranquilidad a un mar de emociones._

 _-sácalo Candy. Sácalo ahora- dijo Melody- o tu corazón volverá a explotar necesitas dejarlo ir-_

 _Candy no pudo volver a vivir esas sensaciones, esta vez el espejo aparte demostrar la escena le hacía recordar los sentimientos de esa noche, después vio y pudo sentir la escena del barco partir de aquel puerto y su corazón no pudo más y estallo._

 _-Terry, no puedo creerlo lo malo que has sido conmigo, yo te amaba y estaba dispuesta a todo por ti, tenía en esa maleta todos mis sueños para ti; tu qué hiciste guardar todo para ti y permitiste que lo descubriera yo, yo que tuve que pasar por mil perdidas, yo que te conté que era huérfana, la muerte de Anthony, lo mal que me trataba mi familia adoptiva, sabias todo y aun así no te dolió jugar conmigo, aun así nunca me abrazaste, ni un beso, llegaba a New York con la ilusión de verte y tú lo único que hiciste fue ser el hombre más frio del mundo, me dejaste con este frio inmenso en mi corazón yo no merecía eso después de una despedida como la nuestra- Candy rompió en llanto y Melody hablo_

 _-sigue Candy, déjalo salir todo- la miro con ternura._

 _\- lo peor me dejaste a mi decidir por los dos, a mí que tanto te amaba, que eres uno de mis pilares, la tomaste en tus brazos por Dios, lo vi y luego de tu despedida en las escaleras sentí tus lágrimas, mas nunca corriste por mi si no te quedaste con ella y ahora pretendes que te perdone que olvide todo si tú fuiste el causante de esta herida en mi corazón que aún no sana TERRY GRANCHESTER TU TAMBIEN ME ABANDONASTE ¡_

Mientras esto sucedía con Candy en el consultorio, Candy empezó a convulsionar ante los ojos atónitos de Terry que solo pudo reaccionar gritando- AYUDA POR FAVOR ALGO LE PASA A CANDY-

En esos momentos el doctor entraba junto con la enfermera, mientras un Albert los seguía mirando la escena, un Terry totalmente fuera de sus casillas miraba llorando a Albert, el doctor y la enfermera trataban de contener el ataque.

-Albert, se muere- decía Terry acercándose a el- Albert no quiero perderla-

-sáquelo de aquí – gritaba el doctor mientras colocaba una inyección en el brazo de ella.

Con una calma casi inhumana Albert lo tomo de la mano y lo sacó a arrastras una vez afuera.

-no déjame quiero estar con ella- decía Terry desesperado por soltarse del agarre de Albert- no puede morir no puede me hace falta, no lo permitiré necesito estar con ella- un momento se soltó y se volteo a verlo- que acaso no te preocupa acaso no tienes sangre por esas venas es Candy la que se está muriendo, QUE NO LA AMAS LOS SUFICIENTE¡

En ese momento Albert sin pensarlo le soltó un golpe fuerte en la cara, ante el atónito Terry.

-nunca vuelvas a decir QUE NO LA AMO Terry- dijo Albert perdiendo el control por primera vez en su vida- ella es lo único que tengo más importante en la vida- Terry quedo perplejo al ver la cara de Albert des orbitada y llena de lágrimas- es el amor de mi vida, es mi pequeña, mi dulce hada; pero dime Terry que podemos hacer por más que gritemos, lloremos o pataleamos no podemos hacer nada- movió su cabeza- ni el poderoso actor Terry Granchester ni yo el magnate William Albert podemos hacer nada- soltó el llanto y se desplomo en la silla- solo Dios sabe que pasara entiende mi corazón está partiéndose de verla así y de imposibilidad de ayudarla- tomo un respiro- solo nos queda esperar y orar por un milagro, si dios escucha nuestras plegaria-

-William Albert Andrew, nunca vuelvas a dudar de Dios- decía una tía abuela que llegaba en ese momento, después de una noche muy inquieta.

Esos dos hombres la miraron con cara de angustia, mientras el doctor salía del consultorio.

-como está la niña doctor- dijo la tía abuela.

-señora la joven tuvo una crisis, pero gracias a Dios la pudimos controlar- guardo silencio- solo nos queda rezar para llegar pronto a Londres-

Ante la mirada atónita de los tres, la tía abuela tomaba las cartas del asunto.

-confiamos en usted y en dios doctor- dijo la gran señora- George acompaña a los señores a sus camarotes- le decía a un George que había vuelto.

-tía abuela yo no me voy a mover de aquí- dijo Albert decidido.

-William no te estoy preguntando es una orden hijo, necesitas tranquilizaste – dijo la tía abuela con una cara muy seria-es por tu bien y de paso duermen tú y el señor Granchester un poco para la jornada de mañana, yo estaré aquí-

-disculpe señora, pero yo no me muevo- dijo un Terry muy alterado.

-descuida niño yo también me quedare con Eloy si algo pasa no dudes que te avisare, pero es momento para que los dos duerman- decía Henry entrando y a la mirada atónita de la tía abuela.

-por favor vayan a descansar algo- dijo suavizando el tono la tía abuela mirando a los dos jóvenes.

Sin más que hacer accedieron a retirarse, en un silencio casi sepulcral mientras la tía abuela y Henry tomaban asiento.

-sabes Eloy, que no te harán caso verdad? - le decía Henry.

-lo se Henry, pero deben de calmarse y tomar un respiro – le devolvía la mira con una sonrisa- no sirven de nada si no pueden calmarse un poco-

-lástima que volvamos a sentarnos a esperar el amanecer juntos después de tanto tiempo en estas circunstancias- decía Henry muy serio.

-es una verdad- lo vio – pero al menos tengo un buen amigo para acompañarme- dijo la tía abuela

La sonrisa de Henry se dibujó- siempre Eloy siempre ahora que te encontré no te dejare sola con todo esto- mientras los dos se veía un rezaban por sus adentros por el bien de Candy.

 _Así está bien hija así está bien- decía Melody- los corazones deben tener una catarsis siempre es bueno y soltar las cargas, las lágrimas no significan debilidad significan que el alma necesita limpiarse y por eso el corazón deja que salgan, que las palabras se griten sirve para soltar la presión del pecho- tenia a Candy aferrada a sus brazos- está bien todo estará bien-_

 _Candy empezó a sentirse más libre que nunca, cuanta falta necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía su corazón sobre aquellas situaciones que había pasado, el dolor y la frustración que había vivido y que se encontraba guardas en su corazón._

 _-me siento mejor de haberlo dejado ir- dijo Candy más calmada._

 _-proseguimos hija- dejo Melody viéndola con dulzura._

 _-está bien sigamos- dijo Candy mientras se levantaba abrir otra puerta._

 _-esta segura que quieres entrar a esta? - pregunto Melody algo indecisa._

 _-si estoy segura- mientras Candy abría la puerta y se encontraba a una persona m uy familiar para ella- tu qué haces aquí? -_

 _Buenas tardes a todos ustedes, he revisado los comentarios,_ dejados me preocupa el hecho de las fuertes declaraciones de algunas Terrinas, solo quiero aclarar que la escritura de este fic es solo para entretención sin afán de lastimar u ofender los sentimientos de las personas, cada quien tiene el derecho de optar por su mejor opción, para mí fue algo muy difícil decidir quién sería el ganado de esta fic; ante la molestia de algunos y la propuesta de aclarar CONFIRMO QUE ESTE SERA UN ALBERTFIC. Por ahora este final le acomoda mas a mi historia, de antemano les comunico que el siguiente será un Terrific; les pido respeto para las opiniones que expresen.

 _Para mí es un gusto que ustedes me hagan el honor de leerlo, las invito a acompañarme hasta el final del fic igual como les reitero que el próximo será un Terrific._

 _Quiero expresar mi gran agradecimiento a YAGUI por su comentario muchas gracias me siento honrada con tus palabras al igual de muchos de nuestros lectores, espero no haber ofendido a nadie y recordarles dos cosas: ESTE FIC ES SOLO POR MERA DIVERSION Y ENTRETENIMIENTO, SEGUNDA ME SIENTO HONRADA QUE TOMEN TODOS EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO Y PUBLICAR SUS COMENTARIOS._

 _DE ANTEMANO Y COMO SIEMPRE MIL GRACIAS ATTE. ANA BESOS Y ASTA PRONTO_

 _PT._ AnMonCeR1708 _SE TE EXTRAÑA MUCHO EN LOS COMENTARIOS ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN Y TE REPORTES PRONTO._


	40. Chapter 40 CORAZONES LATIENDO

CAIPITULO 35

CORAZONES LATIENDO.

Como había augurado Henry cuando llegaron a sus camarotes ninguno pudo dormir, pero el cansancio evidente logro cansarlos por un par de horas, en el consultorio no había mucho cambio, la situación era algo complicada después del último ataque de Candy. Entre rezos y miradas pasaron las horas la tía abuela y Henry por su cuenta una sorpresa se presentaba delante de Candy.

 _Anthony?, eres tu ¿- decía Candy corriendo a sus brazos a la recibía con gusto después de tanto tiempo._

 _-si Candy, soy yo- decía mientras la sujetaba con sus brazos, aspiraba su perfume y volvía a sentir su color junto él- mi dulce Candy mi dulce Candy- ese abrazo de amor de paz que ella necesitaba esa seguridad que solo en los brazos de Anthony había sentido, sin duda era la paz que necesitaba._

 _Anthony, Anthony cuanto te necesitaba, me he sentido tan sola sin, mi querido Anthony me dejaste tan sola- decía Candy entre sollozos, de pronto Anthony la aleja de él y la mira con ternura._

 _-segura Candy te dejé con dos paladines, nunca sola porque a pesar de todo siempre estuve a tu lado- decía con una voz muy segura- nunca sola cuando llorabas, pedias a dios, cuando estabas en problemas siempre estaba a tu lado-_

 _-Anthony, pero yo te necesitaba a mi lado, ese día fue el más triste de mi vida, algo se rompió en mí y luego- Candy retaba de contarle todo, pero las palabras se quedaban en su garganta- te FUISTE¡_

 _-Mi dulce Candy la gente tiene que partir es ley de vida que_ _"cuando naces la gente ríe y tu llora; ¿que cuando una vida fue buena y termina la gente a tu alrededor llore y tu ríes"- la miraba con ternura mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- recuerda que "eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"- le regalo una sonrisa- sabes vi a mi mama a muchas gentes yo soy feliz Candy porque tú no eres feliz?_ _-_

 _-Anthony han pasado tantas cosas- dijo más tranquila- yo he tenido tantas cosas en mi cabeza me han pasado tanto-_

 _-Candy yo lo se nunca te deje sola recuérdalo, pero ni a mi as recurrido para sanar tu alma solo has optado por callado por no sentir dolor- Anthony se entristeció- porque no les dijiste Candy, así como cuando de niños nos compartíamos todo, no te deje para que fueras infeliz Candy sino para que vivieras, para que -levanto su cara con su mano- tu sonrisa siempre estuvieran-_

 _-lo he tratado pero la vida no es siempre color de rosa Anthony hay cosas que quisiera que nunca pasaran y pasan la gente se va y n vuelve, la gente es mala- decía Candy con fervor mientras Melody observaba con una amplia sonrisa "eso hija, así debes sacar todo"._

 _\- Candy, la gente no es mala, no se va, solo sigue su camino- dijo ante una cara ingenua de Candy, la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar en un sendero de rosas que aparecía- ven te voy a explicar algo- le extendió la mano y comenzaron a caminar- la gente entre a nuestra vida con propósitos diferentes, alguna para hacernos fuertes, otra para hacernos pensar y reflexionar y en tu caso a la mía entraste para llenarme con alegría y felicidad el poco tiempo que tenia de vida-_

 _-Anthony- dijo ella apenada- pero al fin de cuentas se va-_

 _-si Candy hay gente que va de paso solo eso- le decía con una sonrisa- pero no es razón suficiente para dejar de creer en los amigos y guardar todo en un corazón, el corazón puede aprender a vivir con el dolor, pero el tuyo Candy se cansó-la miro seriamente- donde esta esa pequeña con tanta seguridad que vivió con los Leagan y escapo de secuestradores, que reía conmigo y me contaba todo, aquella chica de la cual me enamore-_

 _-Anthony tienes razón la vida me ha tratado para pulirme verdad? - decía dulcemente- mejor que ni la tía abuela con tantos regaños- soltó una carcajada_

 _Anthony se la devolvió ante el comentario- si es verdad Candy, te has vuelto muy hermosa pero también tu corazón necesita sanar la tristeza no es buena, sentirla mientras pasa el rato está bien por más tiempo empieza a arruinar las alma- decía deteniéndose por completo._

 _-Anthony no quiero volver quiero estar contigo duele mucho vivir- decía viéndolo con los ojos._

 _-no Candy, aun no es tu tiempo y no creas que no quisiera verte y estar contigo, pero algo en mi corazón dice que saldrás de esto también te amo Candy y por eso quiero que vivas una vida feliz y en paz, larga y maravillosa, que esa sonrisa llene de alegría la vida muchos que te necesita- se acercó a ella- mi tío William, Terry, la tía abuela, Archie, Annie, la srita. Ponny, la hermana María y muchas otras personas que aún no conoces-_

 _Tienes razón volveré, pero no quiero dejarte- lo miraba mientras él sonría- no quiero estar sin ti_

 _-Candy nunca te he dejado basta que cierres tus ojos y me cuentes todo lo que te ha pasado y yo escuchare, te lo prometo y cuando una brisa roce tu mejilla, cuando el sol caliente tu cara, cuando tengas miedo y necesites un abrazo y tu cama se sienta como el cielo, mi dulce Candy será mis respuestas así a ti- la abrazo más- mi corazón siempre piensa en ti, nunca has estado sola, siempre he estado junto ti-se separa y la miro, de pronto se acercó y la beso, de pronto un ruido los aparto._

\- buenos días doctor- dijo la tía abuela- como paso la noche?

-en la misma condición señora- tomo un respiro y la miro- solo que hace unos momentos comenzó a tener mucha fiebre.

-es buena señal doctor? - pregunto Henry

-no señor, eso quiere decir que el coagula puede moverse por el aumento de la presión- bajo la cabeza el doctor.

-es fuerte lo resistirá descuide doctor, mi pequeña saldrá de esto- decía Albert entrando por la puerta del consultorio-buenos días

-William hijo como estas? - decía la tía abuela preocupada

-bien tía tenía razón solo necesitaba un descanso- la miro con una sonrisa-ahora usted descanse por favor yo me hare cargo – la tía abuela asintió con la cabeza- gracias señor Lancaster por acompañar a la tía abuela-lo miro serio- usted también tome un descanso-

\- muchacho usted como sabe quién soy yo- dijo Henry serio.

-quien no lo conoce señor Lancaster, muchas gracias por todo ahora yo cuidare de mi pequeña- decía con una tierna sonrisa y entraba al consultorio con el doctor mientras afilaba los detalles y le debe un reporte de Candy.

-descuida Eloy estará bien- la miro Henry con una sonrisa- hiciste un buen trabajo con ese muchacho es fuerte-

-si es mi orgullo, pero estoy consciente que también es humano – le miro tiernamente- aparte la ama mucho – decía eso mientras los dos se retiraban a descansar.

\- mi pequeña, como esta?, sabes nos tienes preocupados, anda abre los ojos, levántate quiero despertar de este mal sueño amor y que entres a mi despacho con tu sonrisa, que me alegres el día con tus ocurrencias y al final del día quiero robarte un beso y me hagas sentir vivo de nuevo- decía esta Albert sentado en la silla, junto a la cama mientras le acariciaba el pelo, de pronto se acercó a su oído y le susurra- Te amo Candy, por favor no me dejes solo por favor vuelve a mi amor-una lagrima salió de sus ojos- no me abandones tu también te necesito a mi lado-

 _Candy escucho una brisa que acariciaba su oído, eran las palabras de Albert que llegaban a ella ese separo de Anthony- Albert-_

 _-si Candy, mi tío te necesita él te ama, como nunca amo a nadie- la miro con ternura- vez aun tienes mucho que hacer en la vida, no te puedes quedar-_

 _-pero no entiendo lo que dice- lo miro tristemente- como._

 _-cierra tus ojos y no escuches con ellos escucha con tu corazón Candy- cerro los ojos y ella lo imito._

 _-te amo Candy no me dejes solo por favor no me abandones tú también- susurraba el aire y ella brillo los ojos- lo escuche Anthony me habla-_

 _-si pequeña te habla y te necesita- la miro con un tejo de tristeza-_ _"y tú también lo amas mi dulce Candy"_ _decía Anthony para el mismo._

 _-tengo que ir – lo miro dulcemente- perdóname-_

 _Él sonrió- descuida está bien tu misión debe continuar y algún día Candy volverás-_

 _-Anthony te lo prometo cuando llegue mi hora sé que estarás esperándome y no tendré miedo- lo miro con una sonrisa- pero prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola-_

 _-te lo prometo Candy cumpliré mi promesa- le decía con una sonrisa, ella se disponía a regresar cuando._

 _-claro como siempre Anthony Brown acaparando a Candy- esa voz era el de Steart, que llegaba de rápido a donde estaba el par de rubios- hola Candy a mí no me vas a extrañar? -_

 _Candy corrió así los brazos que le extendía para darle un abrazo- Steart, Steart-_

 _-mmmm me pondré Celso Steart ahora quien la acapara- dijo Anthony en son de burla y él le saco el lenguaje._

 _-yo solo quería saludar a mi bella prima, no te preocupes- dijo viéndola a la cara- se fuerte Candy, vive feliz por Anthony y por mí- se quedó en silencio unos minutos- solo me dieron permiso de saludarte, pero si vez a mi Patty dile que ya no me llore y enséñale hacer feliz otra vez por favor- dijo en un tejo de tristeza- y recuerda que tienes que cuidar al tonto de mi hermano Archie dile que lo quiero mucho-_

 _Candy estaba feliz había visto a Anthony y Steart- te lo aseguro se los diré, pero ahora tengo que irme- los miro con tristeza- Albert e llama-regalándoles una sonrisa_

 _-no estés triste porque siempre estaremos contigo- decía Steart mientras Candy se despedía y comenzaba su camino- Anthony estará bien? -_

 _-si Steart Candy estará bien solo necesita encontrarse de nuevo- decía Anthony mientras la veía alejarse- y comprender que ya sabe a quién le pertenece su corazón-_

 _-tu estas bien? - dijo Steart antes de ellos comenzar el camino_

 _-si soy feliz por ella, en la ama con todo el corazón- dijo dando un suspiro- ahora regresemos- Steart movió su cabeza- mucha suerte mi dulce Candy-_


	41. Chapter 41 EL FIN DE UN DURO CAMINO

CAPITULO 36

EL FIN DE UN DURO CAMINO

La mañana se alzaba de poco a poco Albert no se había apartado de su lado aún no había comido, solo quería rezar y estar con ella.

-disculpa sr. William- dijo George llegando al consultorio- solo para confirmar que los telegramas fueron enviados, al srito. Archie y Al hospital royal London hospital, la vera el doctor Edward Bach-

-me parece perfecto muchas gracias George- dijo viéndolo.

-William deberías ir a comer algo- dijo George.

-no¡ quiero estar otro poco aquí- volteo a verla- por si despierta o necesita algo- la miro tiernamente mientras George lo observaba

-lo amas mucha verdad William- se acercó a tocarle el hombro.

-es mi vida George- suspiro, entendiendo todo George lo dejo solo.

 _Es hora de entrar aquí Candy- decía Melody- mientras entraba por la puerta, en ese momento todas las imágenes de los dulces momentos que había pasado con Albert, desde que lo conoció como el príncipe de la colina hasta el momento de la ultima cena que tuvieron el barco._

 _Candy sentía cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con el- Melody te puedo preguntar algo? - la miro fijamente- como sabes cuándo es alguien el amor de tu vida? -_

 _-es sencillo, dime que sientes por el- dirigiendo su mano al espejo- lo amas o le tienes agradecimiento?- Candy se quedó por un momento en silencio escuchando a Melody- cuando uno le tiene agradecimiento a alguien por lo bien que nos ha tratado simplemente tratas de pasar un rato amable con él, le tienes cariño y admiración- cerro los ojos un momento- pero cuando es amor Candy la vida se detiene cuando una está en sus brazos, la necesidad de saber que está bien se impone, las ganas de escuchar su voz es primordial, pero sobre todo cuando es amor verdadero y madura ES VELAR POR EL BIEN DE AMBOS Y QUE LOS DOS SEAN FELISES AUN SINO ESTAN JUNTOS-_

 _-Melody te has enamorado alguna vez? - pregunto Candy al ver la reacción de esta._

 _-si Candy- suspiro ella- un día me enamore del hombre más perfecto de mi vida, éramos el uno para otro, pero un día nuestros destinos se separaron y yo tome caminos diferentes- suspiro- sé que la decisión fue difícil, pero dios solo sabe porque hace las cosas-_

 _-Melody- dijo acercándose a ella- aun lo amas_

 _-si Candy más que nada en el mundo y ruego día por su felicidad- la miro con dulcera- el problema fue que yo no quise luchar por nuestro amor y tomé decisiones equivocadas, por eso pequeña debes estar segura de tu amor por que una vez entregado el corazón es para siempre-_

 _Y como está el Melody- dijo Candy inquieta._

 _Si por favor- le dio el espejo a Candy._

-Candy pequeña, por primera vez me siento sin palabras verte tan mal me hace sentir impotente – viéndola- quisiera poder salvarte de esta también pequeña, pero sé que me oyes- suspiro- te amo Candy , sé que eres una mujer fuerte y decidida así que niña mía, as lo mejor que puedas por favor por salir adelante- la beso en la frente- tu corazón a sufrido mucho pero debes sacar fuerza, te hace falta vivir tantas cosas dulce Candy- toma su mano- todavía nos falta compartir miles de amaneceres, quiero regalarte mil lunas, que veamos todas las estrellas del firmamento- como un imán se acercó a sus labios- quisiera despertar contigo el resto de mi vida y compartir cada minuto a tu lado – se quedó pensando- pero si tu decisión es volver con Terry, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo con solo verte feliz pequeña, porque seré feliz por tu felicidad, lo único que te pido es que vuelvas amor- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- eres la luz de mi vida, por favor vuelve –

Las palabras de Albert eran más que una plegaria a su bella amada, mientras un corazón destrozado lo veía desde la puerta del consultorio y con un silencio ensordecedor- amigo, de verdad la más mucho si te favorece seré yo también feliz, porque se queda en buenas manos- decía Terry para sus adentros cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

-estas bien- dijo Henry.

-sí, me duele, pero – dijo volteando a verlo- sé que si el ganara ella sería muy feliz-

-así es amigo- Henry lo vio con una sonrisa- ahora hay que despejarlo de ahí no ha comido en todo el día, por cierto, ya enviaste los telegramas-

-si uno a mi madre y otro a Susana- caminando para entra.

NEW YORK.

En una sala de un departamento se encontraba una hermosa mujer sentada, leyendo cuando fue interrumpida por su nana.

Hija, llego esto para ti- decía la nana- es un telegrama de Terry.

Dámelo nana- dijo Eleonor tomando el trozo de papel

MADRE.

ENCONTRE A CANDY, PERO ENFERMO DE GRAVEDAD, COMO ESTA EL DUQUE?, ¿QUE DIJO SUSANA DE LA CARTA?, LLEGAREMOS ANTES DE LO PLANEADO A LONDRES. REZA POR ELLA SU CONDICION ES MUY GRAVE.

ATTE T.G.

Dios míos nana Candy está muy grave- dijo Eleonor con cara de preocupación- enfermo de gravedad tenemos que comunicarnos con Richard a Londres Terry llegara antes- decía exaltada

Descuida hija me comunicare con el- dacia la nana.

-tengo que contestarle- decía Eleonor.

-hija le vas a contar lo de Susana? - detuvo a Eleonor de inmediato

No lo sé aun nana- suspiro esperare a que llegue a Londres y hablare con el

Mientras recordaba el suceso de esta tarde después de la partida donde Eleonor había ido a ver a Susana, su madre estaba histérica cuando llego.

- _vea lo que hizo Terrece- decía la madre de Susana casi gritándole a Eleonor- está encerrada desde que regresamos del puerto-_

 _-que paso- decía Eleonor._

 _-leyó la maldita carta de su hijo- Decía la madre de Susana- su hijo es un …_

 _-cuide sus palabras era Marlow, no le permito que hable mal de Terry- dijo en un tono muy serio Eleonor._

 _-entonces como le llamo después de esto- la Sra. Marlow le dio la carta que había dejado Terry._

 _QUERIDA SUSANA._

 _SE QUE NO ES LA MANERA MAS CORRECTA DE HACER ESTO, PERO SE QUE TE HICE UNA PROMESA DE ESTAR A TU LADO SIEMPRE, PERO A PESAR DEL TIEMPO JUNTOS ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE LLO NUESTRO NO VA A NINGUN LADO, SE QUE NO ES DE CABALLEROS TERMINAR POR ESTE MEDIO, SOLO QUIERO SINCERARME CONTIGO, UNO NO PUEDED PERMANECER A LADO DE ALGUIEN QUE NO AME, NOS HEMOS ESTADO HACIENDO MUCHO DAÑO ENTRE LOS DOS._

 _ESPERO QUE ESTE VIAJE NOS AYUDE ACLARAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE HAY ENTRE LOS DOS, MI PADRE SE ENCUNETRA ENFERMO Y TOMARE ESTE VIAJE NO SOLO PARA VERLO SINO TAMBIEN PARA PENSAR EL RUMBO DE MI VIDA._

 _ME HUBIERA GUSTADO DECIRTELO EN PERSONA, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS DEL VIAJE NO ME LO PERMITIERON._

 _QUIERO ACLARARTE QUE CUALQUIER DECISIÓN QUE TOMEMOS REFERENTE DE NUESTRA SITUACION NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE QUE SEGUIRE AYUDANTO MONETARIAMENTE, PUESTO QUE ME SIENTO COMPROMETIDO Y EN DEUDA POR HABERME SALVADO LA VIDA. PERO SUSY TU Y YO SABEMOS QUE ESTA RELACION EN VEZ DE BENEFICIARTE TE HACE MAL, SOMOS ADULTOS Y DEBEMOS DE TOMAR DESICIONES POR NUESTRO BIEN. MI MADRE TE AYUDARA EN LO QUE NECESITES CUANDO REGRESE DE MI VIAJE, ESPERO QUE LOS DOS HAYAMOS REFLEXIONADO DE LA DECISIÓN IMPRUDENTE QUE TOMAMOS ESA TARDE._

 _ATTE. TG._

 _Eleonor tomo la carta y la guardo- creo que mi hijo va madurando y su hija debería ser lo mismo- dijo enérgicamente._

 _-como dice eso Terry debe estar a su lado- decía la señora Marlow, de pronto Eleonor no pudo más._

 _-y por un estúpido accidente pretende unir a mi hijo con su hija, señora le voy aclarar algo los hijos deben de tener un límite y los padres debemos estar conscientes de los caprichos de nuestros hijos y medirlos- decía Eleonor en una voz más firme- por otro lado, sé que Terry no hizo bien las cosas pues debió hablar con su hija de frente, pero la situación ameritaba una salida rápida-_

 _-no me venga a decir que ahora es la madre perfecta- decía en tono de burla- si ni siquiera ha reconocido ser madre de Terry-_

 _Eleonor iba a contestar cuando escucharon como se rompía un vidrio y corrieron a ver el cuarto de Susana, esta había roto el vidrio de su espejo y amenazaba con cortarse las venas_

 _-madre si Terry no vuelve yo no quiero seguir viviendo- decía Susana con el pedazo de vidrio en su mano._

 _Eleonor entro a la habitación después de un largo suspiro viendo como la madre de Susana se quedaba petrificada- Susy cálmate, deja eso mira Terry volverá y podrán hablar- decía Eleonor tratando de calmar la situación._

 _No Terry no volverá se ira con Candy y nunca regresara- decía Susana mientras trataba de cortarse- es un maldito y usted lo solapa ante este hecho, claro de alguien debió de sacar lo cobarde y lo…- Susana no pudo terminar la frase ya que una Eleonor sin paciencia le soltaba una bofetada que enrojeció su mejilla._

 _-mira niña ya he soportado bastante de acuerdo estoy que no fue la mejor forma, pero ya basta de tus chantajes, con tu madre y hasta con el pobre de mi hijo podrás chantajearlo así pero conmigo no niña- en ese momento le dio otro fuerte golpe a la mano donde tenía el vidrio- si piensas que todos debemos acceder por ti condición de minusválida estas muy equivocada, eres una mujer , que vale por lo que no alguien que debe de conseguir lastima de alguien, por dios niña despierta, el amor no se chantajea se gana y si vienes a dar tus demostraciones teatrales conmigo no va a funcionar te recuerdo que soy la mejor actriz de Norteamérica y madre de un actor así que muchachita, si piensas matarte asilo porque a mí no me vas a chantajear- dijo esto Eleonor y salió de la habitación llevándose consigo a la madre de Susana_

 _\- mi hija- dijo perpleja._

 _-si su hija le hacía falta una buena bofetada y ponerla en orden- la miro tiernamente- tal vez no seré la mejor madre, pero se poner límites señora y espero que usted aprenda-_

 _La señora Marlo entro en shock cuánto daño le había hecho a Susana tratándola como una niña._

 _-por su hija no se preocupe señora no tiene el valor para matarse- decía Eleonor mientras se ponía los guantes- volveré cuando ella entienda las palabras que le dije y usted debería mantenerse firme o la chantajear mas es su decisión al fin de cuentas- Eleonor salió de la casa de las Marlow dejando a una Susana atónita y a una madre que había visto como su hija había llegado al límite._

-Terry espero todo este bien entre tú y Candy y sino hijo ten valor y fuerzas- decía Eleonor, mientras la tarde transcurría entre llamar al Duque para avisarle la situación y recordar que no había puesto un pie en la casa de las Marlow hasta ese día.


	42. Chapter 42 TE ENCONTRE¡¡

CAPITULLO 37

TE ENCONTRE ¡

En la casa de Eleonor Becker, se acaban de comunicar con el Duque t afinar los detalles para la llegada de Terry a Londres al igual se habían mandado unos telegramas; al barco cuando ambas mujeres se encontraban tomando una taza de té fueron interrumpidas por un muchísimo que se escuchaba en la estancia de la casa.

-necesito hablar con la Sra. Eleonor- decía Sra. Marlow.

-señora permítame avisarle- decía el mayordomo de la casa

Mientras se encontraban en el muchísimo de la pelea verbal, Eleonor iba llegando, su cara fue de asombro cuando vio quien era la visita.

-no tiene que gritar señora, dígame para que me necesita- decía esto mientras veía a la madre de Susana muy alterada.

-usted tiene la culpa de todo- decía con llanto – mi Susy, mi Susy-

-señora tiene que calmarse para que la pueda atender- decía Eleonor cercándose a ella- nana tráiganle a la Sra. Marlow un té para los nervios- la nana asintió y se dispuso a salir- dígame que le paso a Susy-mientras hacia una señal para despedir al mayordomo.

\- está en el hospital tratado de matarse- dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja- ayer por la tarde tomo unas pastillas y la tuve que llevar al hospital, pero la tienen sedada está muy intranquila- suspiro- le pido por favor que le avise a Terry él tiene que volver de inmediato por favor-

-descuide Sra. Yo iré a ver a Susana y le mandare avisar a Terry, pero dudo que pueda regresar muy rápido- decía Eleonor con compasión- yo veré a Susy hoy por la tarde-

-de verdad le mandara decir a Terry- decía controlando el llanto- tiene que regresar o Susy se pondrá más mal-

-descuide yo le informare- decía Eleonor con una sonrisa- pobre de Susana-

-pues me retiro no puede estar sola- dando se la vuelta- le ruego que le informe a Terry y la esperamos por el hospital, por favor usted también es madre-

Descuide ahí estaré- le decía con una cara de ternura y pena- espero que se encuentre mejor Susy-la Sra. Marlow iba entrando la nana con el té.

-y la Sra. Marlow hija- dijo al ver que la señora no estaba.

-se retiró nana, la pobre de Susana intento suicidarse y está internada en el hospital- con cara de aflicción.

La Nana la vio con cara de asombro- e hija¡ y que harás tú crees que ¿?- la nana la miro.

-Nana- la miro con una sonrisa- te diré un secreto- la nana la miro con una cara de asombro- no creo nada de las Marlow, aunque te seré franca, les daré un poco de duda e iré al hospital-

-hija por qué crees que las Marlow harían algo tan bajo- dijo la nana.

-en primera porque si mi hijo, hubiera hecho algo así han, yo no me despegaría ni un minuto de el- dijo tomando él te que traía la nana- después para estar en un hospital no crees que la señora Marlow venía muy bien arreglada? Y su cara no estaba con ojeras?- decía Eleonor a la nana invitándola a sentarse.

-pues tienes razón entre el vestido discreto lila, el sombrero los guantes y el peinado mmmm ya entiendo hija- dijo la nana riendo.-las desenmascararas verdad?-

-si nana y espero en verdad que Susana este mal – tomando un sorbo de té- porque si no ahora si sabrá Susana y su madre de que soy capaz- decía Eleonor muy segura- se le olvida a esa niña que por algo soy la mejor actriz de la época y una niñita no va a venir a enseñarme actuación-

La nana sonrió- ese es mi niña-

Mientras tanto en el barco, Candy seguí sin despertar, Terry había logrado mandar a Albert a descansar puesto que todo el día se la había pasado cuidándola, la noche se apuntaba llena de estrellas, el capitán ya había comunicado que llegarían mañana a medio día a Londres, la tía abuela se había llevado casi arrastras a Albert por la tarde ya que había vuelto sin descansar, Henry y Terry se mantuvieron en el consultorio, mientras la tía abuela atendía a Albert, George seguía mandando telegramas y coordinando todo para la llegada de pronto se encontraba la noche en su pleno apogeo.

El reloj dela pared daba las 12 de la noche, alrededor del consultorio todo era sereno, con la brisa del mar y la luna en lo alto aun las estrellas parecían estar tristes puesto su brillo se apocaba con las nubes, Terry se mantenía en la silla, cuando de pronto sintió en su hombro una mano y volteo.

-gracias, ahora tú debes descansar- decía Albert más sereno- yo me que daré con ella-

Terry lo observo y aseo la cabeza- sabes amigo, verla así me parte el corazón – dijo volteándose a verla- pero sé que ella podrá salir de esta, ya lo veraz, tarzan pecosa es muy fuerte- lo miro – además tiene asuntos importantes por terminar- lo vio con una sonrisa.

Albert devolvió la sonrisa- lo se amigó- mirándose- sé que es fuerte y que volverá a nosotros- se sentó en la silla.

Terry se acercó – te la encargo mucho amigo? - mientras ahora el tocaba su hombro.

-descuida amigo para mi también es importante- mientras le tomaba su mano.

-lo se amigó lose- decía esto mientras se retiraba de la habitación- _aparte la amamos mucha verdad amigo? -_ lo último la dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo escucho Albert.

-es cierto pequeña- tocando su mejilla- te amamos mucho-Albert empezó a contarle todo lo que había hecho durante el día como si ella lo oyera y le contaba los pormenores de todo

 _Candy y Melody habían estado revisando las habitaciones con los recuerdos de Albert. Archie, Annie, Patty, la hermana María y la señorita Ponny; el corredor se acababa y ellas se detenían en la última puerta._

 _-Esta puerta de quien es Melody?- dijo Candy recordando que la gente importante de su vida habían visto todas según ella._

 _-esta Candy es de alguien muy importante – toco la pared quitando un poco de polvo para dejar ver la inscripción que estaba- mira tú – le decía indicando la inscripción._

 _CANDY WHITE ANDREW era la inscripción en la pared._

 _-Es mía? - decía Candy algo asombrada- pero? -_

 _-si pequeña, ahora es el momento de ver tu corazón en verdad – decía Melody al momento de abrir la puerta y entrar, dejando escapar sus momentos más importantes de Candy, desde el momento que fue encontrada por Tom, los momentos de travesuras de niñas, la adopción de Annie, la primera vez que vio al príncipe de la colina, la vida dura con los Legan, el encuentro con Anthony, Archie, Steart, los encuentros de Albert, las aventuras con los chicos, la cita con Anthony, la muerte de Anthony, las palabras de Albert, el viaje a Londres y su encuentro con Terry, la llegada al san pablo, su estadía en el mismo y el viaje a escocia, su primer beso, todos esos momentos importantes en su vida, mientras su cara cambiaba de sonrisas a llantos y suspiros. Al terminar las imagines Melody la vio._

 _-Candy tu vida asido llena de altos y bajos- dijo aun suspirando Melody- y que has aprendido de ella hija? -_

 _-Es difícil Melody, pues no lo niego hay momentos buenos y malos, he salido adelante pero la verdad- dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas- estoy cansada de caminar sola por ella, de siempre sacar fuerzas de donde ya no hay, es difícil ser huérfana y salir adelante, claro he visto la ayuda que todos me han brindado, la mano bondadosa de mis madres que a pesar de tantos dolores de cabeza que les he dado están ahí conmigo, Albert siempre pendiente de mí, la partida de mis paladines, y el amor incondicional de Archie y Annie, el ejemplo de vida de Patty y hasta Terry con sus decisiones me apoyado a madurar, la tía abuela y su carácter estricto jijij- vio a Melody- la verdad es que siempre en el fondo de mi corazón he deseado tener a mi madre cerca y recibir sus consejos, he ansiado el abrazo de ella en los momentos difícil, la vida no ha sido fácil pero siempre he pensado el porque me dejo esa tarde en el hogar, no le recrimino nada porque sus razones debieron ser muy fuertes, pero la verdad hubiéramos luchado juntas no tenía que …- el llanto de Candy surgió, por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta que efectivamente había tenido amigos, amores y gente que estuvo con ella, pero en verdad ella necesitaba una madre, esa madre que junto con ella hubieran cambiado sus vidas- sabes no me hubiera importado vivir en una casa pobre y pasar penalidades su hubiéramos estado juntas, MAMA POR QUE TE FUISTE Y NO LUCHASTE CONMMIGO¡, decía Candy entre lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos-_

 _Melody no pudo aguantar- Candy, sé que no debo decirte esto hija, pero yo conocí a tu madre, ella era buena hija, solo que tomo decisiones equivocada, un día tu encontraste una carta verdad? - Melody la sostuvo por los hombros y se acercó a ella- leíste la carta verdad? -_

 _-Si Melody pero que tiene que ver la carta con mi madre- dijo Candy desconcertada._

 _-era la historia de tu madre una madre que tuvo que tomar decisiones fuertes y a la vez, siguió, caminos muy difíciles- Melody vio a Candy- ella no era tan fuerte como tu Candy, pero te amo desde el primer momento que supo que venias al mundo, que añoro darte una familia, una madre y un padre, que los caminos de dios son extraños pero sabios, que una noche llegaste a su vida y la llenaste de felicidad, que vio en ti al amor de su vida mezclado con ella, que quiso darte todo aunque no tenía nada- los ojos de Melody ahora lloraban y Candy se dio cuenta- que para evitarte una vida fría y solitaria como ella busco en una noche de frio un mejor lugar para ti pequeña una casa de amor, que emprendió un viaje en pleno invierno para morir en una habitación de hotel, con tanto dolor pero con la certeza que serias feliz- Candy iba comprendiendo que la mujer que estaba frente a ella, la que le había enseñado que el corazón siente, que aparte de ser fuerte puede abrirse y pedir ayuda, esa mujer que le contó que había amado con el alma, era SU MADRE, se quedó sin palabras- que a pesar de su muerte ha estado contigo y ayudado en lo que puede, que se arrepiente de no haber luchado más- las lágrimas eran un rio en su rostro- que hubiera estado mil veces a tu lado y haberte defendido del mundo entero- el silencio se hizo presente mientras Candy se quedaba congelada- PERDONAME HIJA POR NO HABER LUCHADO POR NOSOTRAS¡_

Albert observaba la escena más espeluznante de su vida, Candy de un momento a otro tenía un ataque, el más fuerte que el doctor avía visto en ella, las lágrimas salían de el sin razón mientras todos entraban a la enfermería, era un caos de un momento a otro , Candy empezó a convulsionar y ya tenía más de 15 minutos con el ataque nada había podido hacer el doctor para controlar ese ataque, ahora Candy no se movía y el doctor, estaba colocando la última inyección y Candy no respondía , el doctor exhausto junto con la enfermera decía las palabras más difíciles que Albert había escuchado.

-la hora del descenso srita. - dijo con frustración el doctor ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

\- 10: 00 am de la mañana doctor- decía la enfermera viendo el reloj.

 _\- madre, mama- decía Candy abrazando a Melody- yo no quiero volver quiero estar contigo, yo te perdono mama- ella lloraba abrazada de su madre- mama, mama- cuantas veces ella había querido escuchar esas palabras y ella cuantas ves había querido decirla- bendigo a dios por haberte encontrado- un abrazo que funde un par de almas solitarias, un perdón en el aire y un cariño guardado por varios años florecía como aquellas dulces Candy en primavera._

 _-hija, yo quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, abrazándote, amándote y que esos ojos- alzo la cara de Candy- jamás volvieran a llorar, pero Candy tu aun no perteneces aquí debes volver hija tu camino aun es largo y por más que quisiera que estés a mi lado no puedes- decía Melody con una cara de lágrimas._

 _-mama, mamita no – decía aferrándose a ella- no quiero volver yo quiero estar aquí contigo-_

 _Melody tuvo que juntar todas su fuerzas para decirle- no Candy, no dejare que tu cometas el mismo error que yo tu hija tienes que luchar, por tu corazón por tu vida y no darte por vencida- la miro con dulzura- aun tienes tantas cosas que hacer tanta felicidad que vivir – tomo su rostro- recuerda Candy eres lo mejor de tu padre y mío, eres la luchadora que no pude ser, no quiero que te des por vencida quiero que mires al horizonte y seas feliz, que envejezcas a lado de tu amor, que veas a tus hijos creer y sonrías con las travesuras de tus nietos, no eres de este mundo hija, pero eso no quita que siempre estaré a tu lado-_

 _-mama, yo … como sabré si vuelvo que estar a mi lado no mama quiero estar aquí contigo, con Anthony, con Steart, yo no quiero volver- decía Candy cuando de repente escucho una voz que decía una plegaria recogida por el viento._


	43. Chapter 43 LLEGANDO A LONDRES

CAPITULO 38

Albert seguía estático cuando de pronto, la voz de Terry lo trajo al mundo.

-NOOOOOOOOOO, ella no puede estar muerta- decía mientras corría a ver al doctor y lo tomaba por la bata- no usted esta equivocado, ella no puede morirse, haga algo por favor-mientras lloraba.

Ante la escena, Henry entraba para sujetarlo, mientras la tía abuela seguía muda.

-vamos Terry, no otros hemos sido testigo de todo lo que ha hecho este hombre por ella, reacciona- decía Henry mientras lo abrazaba y dejaba al pobre doctor.

George entraba con las lágrimas en los ojos llegaba a Albert- William William, estas bien- lo tomo del brazo y en un momento volteó a verlo.

-salgan salgan todos de aquí ahora mismo¡- grito Albert con una voz que jamás habían escuchado- no me oyen todos fuera¡- estupefactos con la escena George, les pidió con los ojos que lo dejaran.

La tía abuela se quedó muda, George se acercó y tomo a Terry destrozado entre sus brazos y dejo – sr. Lancaster ayúdeme con la Sra. Eloy por favor dejemos a William un momento- por la fuerza saco George a Terry y Henry tomo por la cintura a la tía abuela mientras cerraban la puerta el doctor y la enfermera.

Albert se hinco ante la cama de Candy- pequeña, mi pequeña, no puedes hacerme esto tu no por favor- sus ojos empezaron a llorar- eres la luz de mi vida, por favor no te apagues lucha sé que estás ahí todavía por favor vuelve- de pronto con una voz de agonía y desesperación dijo- Señor tú me has quitado todo lo que he amado en mi vida, a mis padres, a Rosemary, a mi sobrino Anthony y nunca he protestado de tus designio pero por favor no me quites a Candy esta vez no por favor – cayo con su cara entre la cama llorando .

 _Esa voz es de Albert- dijo Candy escuchando la plegaria- está sufriendo por mi mama._

 _-si Candy, es tiempo de que vuelvas hija y sigas viviendo, dios te ha permitido esta experiencia, recordaras, cosas de lo vivido en sueños- mientras la soltaba- pero creo que es tiempo de volver pequeña-_

 _-mama, pero no quiero dejarte- decía Candy ante la disyuntiva de quedarse a lado de su madre o volver con Albert._

 _-princesa debes irte- la voz de Anthony se escuchaba mientras su figura se acercaba- no debes quedarte aquí debes volver y ser feliz-_

 _-Candy, Anthony tiene razón nosotros cuidaremos de tu mama hasta que sea tu turno de estar aquí- la miro Steart con ternura- ve te esperan-_

 _¿Chicos mama, yo … tengo que volver- Dijo Candy limpiando sus lágrimas y vio como una puerta se presentaba ante ella- es hora verdad? - los tres asintieron con la cabeza-entonces- abrazo a Steart._

 _-recuerda Candy la cajita de la felicidad es para que nunca vuelvas a llorar yo siempre te cuidare- dijo Steart, asintió con su cabeza y abrazo a Anthony._

 _-Recuerda princesa cada que florezcan mis rosas es la forma de decirte que te quiero mucho y siempre estaré a tu lado, cierra tus ojos y su fragancia es la caricia de mi alma para ti, se feliz con el como siempre quisimos haber sido yo te esperare con una sonrisa cuando regreses- Anthony apretó más el abrazo y ella sonrió._

 _-madre, yo…- dijo Candy- por favor nunca me dejes sola-_

 _Melody la vio- nunca te he dejado sola hija, solo que es momento de que vivas- la abrazo- recuerda que el corazón puede sentirse solo y a veces sin fuerza mi niña, pero el alma siempre tendrá ánimos de seguir adelante, puedes cerrar tus ojos amor y contarme todo lo que te inquieta y te angustia, también tus alegrías y triunfos, yo estaré a tu lado siempre- la abrazo de nuevo y beso su frente- eres lo mejor de mí y de tu padre, eres el ángel de dios que mando a la tierra para dar felicidad y ánimos nunca decaigas porque Dios no se equivoca cuando nos manda, aunque el camino sea oscuro no debes temer por él nunca nos deja solos- la miro con ternura- ahora parte pequeña y ve al mundo de frente y sonríe. Confía cuando tu alma se sienta cansada y tu animo flaquea porque a tu alrededor siempre tendrás gente que te amé-_

 _Candy asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, sabía que las lecciones vividas fueron de gran ayuda. Nunca volvería a sentirse sola, el mundo la esperaba y dios le había permitido una nueva oportunidad, respiro y camino a la puerta y se giró a verlos con una sonrisa- volveré-_

 _Los chicos asentían y Melody le dijo- busca a André, Candy y dile que me perdone hija- mientras Candy traspasaba aquella puerta sintió como un dolor profundo en el pecho la taladraba, era el mismo dolor que la hizo entrar a ese sueño._

En la cama y apunto de levantarse Albert empezaba a resignarse haberla perdido, cuando de pronto un milagro iba surgiendo, Albert se levantó cuando sintió que una mano sostenía a la suya el volvió y miro que la mano de Candy le apretaba la suya y sus ojos se iban abriendo de poco a Poco y su boca pronunciaba.

-aaaallllllllbbbbbeeerrrttt qqquueeee pppasssoo- suspiro dejando entrar un poco de aire a su pecho- me duele el pecho mucho y estoy-

En esos momentos Albert se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a Candy- princesa princesa-

Candy se giró para verlo su Albert estaba llorando por qué? - Albert que paso? ¿Por qué y lloras mi príncipe? -

-por qué una pequeña traviesa me dio un buen susto- se giró y grito- doctor Candy abrió los ojos venga por favor-

Todos estaban afuera cuando escucharon los gritos de Albert y el doctor entraba al consultorio ante el milagro el también lloro.

-jijij creo que espante a todos, auch auch- dijo Candy llevando sus manos al pecho- duele mucho doctor-

El doctor ante la imagen, se apresuro a revisarla- _sin duda los caminos de Dios son misteriosos-_ decía el doctor mientras se aproximaba a volver a revisarla.

¿Un Terry atónito, despertaba de una pesadilla, y entraba al cuarto para ver el milagro-Candy estas bien? - mientras se aproximaba

-Terry, pues bien, no creo, pero mejor tal vez- decía mientras sonreía ante un atónito Terry- Hayyyy me duele mucho- se volvía a llevar la mano al pecho.

-doctor haga algo por favor- decía Terry mientras la tía abuela entraba de la mano de Henry, Candy vio la escena y sonrió entre el dolor- tía abuela-

La tía abuela se acercó y la miro con dulzura- niña atolondrada me diste un buen susto dijo l apatía abuela llorando y sonriendo a la vez.

-lo siento, Hayyyy – su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada.

-señores les voy a pedir que salgan, voy aplicarle una inyección para el dolor y ella necesita descansar por favor- dijo el doctor un estupefacto por el milagro ocurrido

Todos salieron en silencio de la habitación y afuera una tía ab pedía explicaciones y Albert solo le pudo decir- FUE UN MILAGRO TIA DIOS LA DEVOLVIO- mientras Albert lloraba y Terry había lo mismo.

La felicidad era mucha aquella mañana mientras un mozo avisaba que arribarían a Londres a las "de la tarde, un respiro para todos mientras el doctor salía y les decía que Candy se encontraba estable, pero necesitaba descanso.

-tía puede encargarse de ella tengo que hacer algo importante- decía William ante una tía abuela que asintió con la cabeza -Terry quédate si gustas- Albert salía

Minutos después estaba un Albert en la capilla de la iglesia, un cristo en la cruz, flores y velas, un cuarto blanco con reclinatorios era todo lo que se encontraba en la capilla, y un Albert hincado con sus manos juntas y su cabeza recargada era la imagen que se veía esa mañana.

- _padre no sé cómo agradecerte esta milagro no soy muy devoto y a veces fallo soy human pero hoy te prometo que la ere feliz muy feliz el resto de mi vida gracias por no dejarme otra vez solo y llevarte a tu ángel más bello lejos de nosotros-_ una plegaria de lo más profundo de una alma atormentada, que agradecía al creador una nueva oportunidad, mientras en el silencio se acercaba otro personaje al reclinatorio continuo, Albert lo miro- así que dos milagros en un día amigo, sin duda dios esta mu benevolente con nosotros-

Terry le sonrió al mirarlo- si hasta un hijo prodigo ha regresado a darle las gracias por no haberse llevado a un hermoso ángel con él y nos la devolvió amigo- fue lo único que dijo y su plegaria comenzó dando también las gracias y prometiendo que velaría por ella.

Esa tarde el puerto de Southampton, estaba lleno de personas esperando el arribo de los barcos, los niños jugando mientras el sol calentaba cada instante, mujeres con sus sombreros de varios colores miraban al horizonte, mientras el vaivén del puerto se hacía presente al igual que la brisa del mar acariciaba la cara de todos los presentes, las autos y los carruajes se encontraban esperando a los pasajeros que llegaban y se iba, de fondo del cuadro el mar, la gaviotas y los barcos entrando, una peculiaridad se encontraba esa tarde en el muelle, una ambulancia, un coche con un escudo de la realeza y un padre esperaban el arribo de su hijo, el Santa lucia tocaba puerto y de inmediato se fueron acercándose, al sujetar las amarras y bajar el puente de descenso de pasajeros un par de para médicos con trajes blancos subieron y en pocos minutos regresaron con una camilla cargando a una joven rubia, un sequito de personas las acompañaban, Albert; Terry y el doctor bajaban junto con la camilla y atrás de ellos la tía abuela de la mano de George y un Henry les seguía el paso, por fin llegaban a Londres.

Mientras subían a Candy a la ambulancia, un hombre se acercó a los jóvenes.

-hijo- decía el duque de Granchester al tocar el hombro de Terry.

-Padre- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y se abrazó a su padre-Candy –

-descuida Terry, ya arreglé todo, buena tarde sr. Andrew- decía el duque viéndolo y Albert asintió con la cabeza- descuiden me coordiné junto a sr. Johnson y la están esperando en Royal hospital, mis empleados llevaran sus cosas a su casa y mis autos están a su servicio- decía firmemente el duque mientras un Albert les daba las gracias y subían al coche para dar alcance a la ambulancia que partía al hospital. La tía abuela solo puedo decir- gracias, al fin llegamos a Londres-

-todo estará bien descuida- decía Henry mientras le regalaba una sonrisa- vamos Eloy subamos al auto para ir a ver a tu sobrina- la tía abuela asintió y prosiguió a subir al coche junto a Albert. Terry y su adre subieron a otro y comenzó el viaje al hospital.

HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PACIENCIA, PERO EL FIN DE SEMANA FUE ALGO COMPLICADO PARA SUBIR ESTOS CAPITULOS, PERO EN EL TRANS CURSO DEL DIA SUBIERE OTRO, POR FIN LLEGAMOS A LONDRES JIJIJI ESPERO NO HABERLOS CASI INFARTADO CON ESTOS CAPITULOS JIJIJI.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A TODAS Y LAS FELICITACIONES DE CUMPLEAÑOS JIJIJI, ESPERO LES GUSTEN Y SIGAN ACOMPAÑANDOME EN ESTE VIAJE. MIS MAS GRANDES BUENOS DESEO.

ATTE. ANA BESOS Y ASTA PRONTO


	44. Chapter 44 UN NUEVO DESPERTAR

CAPITULO 39

UN NUEVO DESPERTAR.

Han pasado una semana desde la llegada al puerto, Candy fue recibida en el hospital y le dieron la atención, recibida entre Albert, la tía abuela y Terry estuvieron al pendiente de su mejoría, el Dr. Bach, estaba implementando una técnica con esencias de las flores para relajación y estabilización de la presión y empezó a utilizar con Candy, al igual que había sido atendido por el trombo que tuvo, todas las mañanas la tía abuela iba a visitarla y le contaba que hermoso era Inglaterra que la llevaría a mil lugares pero tenía que reponerse, por la tarde Terry iba y la sacaba a pasear el dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco, su cara volvía a tener brillo y por las noches Albert se quedaba a velar su sueño, el duque de Granchester también la visitaba y Henry algunas tardes acompañaba a Terry a darle un paseo.

Esa tarde era hermosa, el clima era perfecto templado, los campos del Royal Hospital eran hermosos, arbustos frondosos al igual de grandes árboles, tiene la majestuosidad del jardín, sus veredas de piedras permitían recorrerse, esa tarde el sol brillaba y una brisa refrescaba el lugar, como todas las tardes anteriores Terry llevaba a Candy a su paseo por las tardes en su silla de ruedas y la misma discusión se volvía a repetir.

-Terry Granchester yo quiero caminar mira ya me siento mejor y odio esta silla- decía Candy con una media cola y aun en bata del hospital, en sus pies trae una cobija y un chal en sus hombros.

-Candy White Andrew- decía Terry sin soltar la silla- te he dicho que hasta que dijo el doctor te dejare que caminas no entiendes Tarzan pecosa¡-

-hay Terry, ya de Tarzan pecosa no tengo nada- haciendo un puchero- mira no me dejas caminar y yo ya me arte de estar en la silla de rueda- se giró y lo vio- estoy bien ya¡ se preocupan demasiado por mí, soy una chica fuerte- mostrando su brazo.

Terry reía al observarla- si eres una chica fuerte sin duda un Tarzan como tu debe tener los brazos fuertes jajaja- de pronto dejo de mover la silla y se acercó a ella, inclinándose para ver su cara- pero no fue un chiste lo que te paso y no queremos que vuelvas a recaer preciosa, por favor atendió las instrucciones del doctor-

Le hizo otra rabieta – está bien Terry, pero cuando me den de alta promete que caminaremos y subiremos a un árbol junto como los viejos tiempos- dijo con la mirada de ternura.

-lo prometo pecosa- siguieron con su camino y encontraron una banca Terry puso a su lado la silla de rueda de Candy, el paisaje era hermoso era una pequeña colina llena de verde pasto el sol de la tarde se encontraba a su lado, y una vista de la ciudad de Londres se apreciaba mientras en el firmamento se observaba unas nubes- te gusta el paisaje? - la miro

Candy estaba en un sueño, cerro sus ojos y recordó su infancia, la colina de pony era como respirar ese aire fresco que entraba por sus pulmones y los liberaba- si Terry dime una cosa-

-que quieres saber ¿- decía Terry viendo el firmamento.

-que paso contigo y tu padre? ¿No me has contado como te fue con él? - decía Candy

-Hay Candy nunca dejaras de meterte en la vida de la demás verdad? - la miro Terry sonriendo sabía que Candy siempre le preocupaba la gente a su alrededor.

-por favor cuéntame? - le decía con una cara de súplica.

-bien te contare, el día que llegamos te dejamos en el hospital Albert se quedó contigo, mientras el duque y yo nos dirigimos a su casa- Terry cerro los ojos recordando ese día.

 _Terry se encontraba desmejorado y cansado, el duque se dio cuenta y se acercó a él, aquella estancia era fría, cuadros colgados de antiguos antepasados, de piedra las paredes y las largas cortinas de las ventanas en tono rojo vino apenas estaban abiertas, la sala se componía de una sala estilo enrique V, los candelabros colgaban del techo una chimenea en el fondo arriba de ella el escudo de armas de los Granchester, adornos de oro con toco de rojo vino hacia la decoración, el duque de Granchester se acercó a servir un poco de whisky a un vaso y se lo aproximo a Terry._

 _-tomo esto hijo te ayudara a tranquilizarse- le extendió el brazo y él lo tomo._

 _-yo no quiero incomodar a la Duquesa padre iré a conseguir una habitación para mi estancia- decía Terry mientras tomaba un poco de vino._

 _-la duquesa hijo la duquesa- suspiro- ella ya no vive aquí Terry-_

 _-pero como padre?- decía Terry asombrado por la noticia – y mis hermanos?-_

 _El duque se sentó junto a el- mira hijo yo siempre estuve ocupado de mis asuntos, el parlamento puede ser una esposa muy demandante- tomo un poco de vino- cuando te fuiste caí en una depresión muy grande, no quería ir al trabajo puesto que ocupaba todo el día para encontrarte, aunque en el fondo sabía que habías partido a América- lo miro- la duquesa empezó con sus reclamos de siempre y llego el momento que no la soporte más, alce la voz y ella me hecho encara tantas cosas, no entendía el dolor que sentía por tu partida- suspiro- tiempo después las peleas eran más frecuentes y largas, un día tu nana Emmy, llego a mi estudio y me conto con lujo de detalle todo lo que tu madrasta te hacia y sin miramientos, empezó a envenenar también a tus hermanos, ese día la confronte y discutimos; ella tomo a tus hermanos y se fue a Francia con ellos, después de tiempo la encontré y tramite el divorcio-_

 _-padre- decía Terry sin dar crédito a lo que decía- y mis hermanos?-_

 _-tus hermanos, tuvieron el valor de dejarla sola y un día así como se fueron regresaron, pobres de mis hijos, llegaron muy mal y me contaron que no solo a ti te trato mal, ellos venían con golpes y moretones- tomo otro sorbo- entonces me jure que no los perdería como a ti, demande a la duquesa por maltrato infantil y tuve la custodia de tus hermanos, fue difícil no te lo niego- suspiro- pero entre ellos y yo logramos que la duquesa se sometiera a un estudio psicológico y dio como resultado que era esquizofrénica- El duque volvió a ver a Terry- ella está en el hospital Real de Bethlem desde hace 6 meses- el duque cayo y Terry no supo que decir, los ojos del duque se llenaron de lágrimas- PERDONAME TERRY FUI UN PESIMO PADRE QUE ME DEJE MANIPULAR POR ALGUIEN SIN CORAZON HIJO, A TI Y A TUS HERMANOS LES HICE TANTO MAL-_

 _Terry no supo cómo reaccionar y por instinto lo abrazo- padre y mis hermanos donde esta? - Terry sintió el dolor profundo al saber que sus hermanos habían corrido con la misma suerte que él, tantos años de martirio psicológico y físico, él pensaba que la duquesa lo odiaba a él solamente nunca pensó que también su odio llegaría a afectar a sus pequeños hermanos._

 _-en el st Pablo, necesitaban tomar fuerzas y recuperarse de todo el daño- dijo el duque- pero si aún sientes algo de amor por ellos hijo ellos quieren hablar contigo y pedirte perdón también- lo miro fijamente._

 _-padre ellos eran unos niños de que tiene que pedirme perdón?- decía Terry aun comisionado por la escena._

 _-de todo hijo no pudimos darte una familia, y yo te aleje de tu madre para eso, ellos se sienten mal de no haberte defendido y no haberte dado el amor de hermano que merecías, Robert está más afectado, Miriam aun habla con dificultad y es muy callada y Bryan bueno él tiene un problema? - su padre cayo_

 _-que paso con el pequeño padre?- decía Terry preocupado por sus hermanos._

 _-El perdió el habla hijo, los últimos meses que vivieron con la duquesa lo golpeaba más que tus otros hermanos, eso le ocasiona un daño muy grande aun que Robert logro sacarlos de aquella casa y solo dios sabe cómo pudieron regresar Bryan no a podido volver hablar- el duque se descompuso en llanto enfrente a Terry, el hombre que conocía el fuerte, severo e inmutable, se rompía enfrente de su hijo. Cuando me dijo tu madre que tú estabas mal también quise ir a buscarte y poder ayudarte, pero tus hermanos necesitaban que estuviera aquí-_

 _Padre sé que no he sido el mejor hijo del mundo, pero yo te perdona padre todo el daño que me has hecho, en este viaje casi pierdo a la persona más importante en mi vida y me hizo reflexionar de muchas cosas- dijo Terry viéndolo- yo quiero ver a mis hermanos y ayudarlos también padre-_

 _Al terminar la frase el duque de Granchester abrazo a su hijo pidiéndole perdón y Terry lo perdono, si su padre era severo con el pero también lo protegió mucho con sus estadías afuera del castillo, en verdad su padre lo amaba y su pecho tenía un dolor de no haber velado por sus hermanos, que "tonto es el hombre que solo mira sus problemas y no gira a ver los de los demás"-_

-oh Terry que mal- dijo Candy sacando una lagrima de sus ojos- yo quiero ayudarte por favor-

Terry volteo con una sonrisa- lo se pecosa, sabía que si te contaba contaría con tu apoyo- con su mano le rozo la mejilla- tu nunca cambia, por eso debes de portarte bien y recuperarte muy pronto, lo prometes? -

Candy lo miraba con dulzura- si Terry lo prometo-

Bien y ahora tu dime como te va con Albert?- mientras Terry veía el cielo.

-Terry, pero tú? - decía Candy con sorpresa

-Que sí sé que lo amas – dijo Terry viéndola a los ojos- si Candy al igual que sé que él te ama con toda su alma-

-pero Terry yo- dijo Candy tartamudeando- no quería lastimarte-

Terry rio- no me lastimas Candy, yo vi como ese pobre hombre casi muere cuando enfermaste en el barco- algo serio- me dolió mucho descubrir que tu primera palabra al despertar fue para el- suspiro- pero el gano tu amor princesa eso no hay que discutirlo- le regalo una sonrisa- pero no pierdo la esperanza que enviudes pronto y yo seré tu siguiente esposo, jajaja- Terry soltó una carcajada ante la mirada sorprendida y de enojo de Candy.

-Terry Granchester, tu nunca cambiaras mocoso engreído- hacia un gusto de disgusto.

-pero entonces me dirás como van las cosas entre ustedes o no? - dijo Terry más serio

-bueno – Candy dudo, pero prosiguió- él ha estado muy distante desde que ingrese al hospital la verdad viene a verme por las noches, pero no platicamos grandes cosas, solo su día de trabajo, me lee y espera a que duerma- suspiro- de verdad noto muy raro su cambio y al despertar siempre hay una sonrisa, besa mi frente y se va- encogió los hombros- ya vez lo hace rutina-

Entonces que harás al respecto dejaras que todo siga igual- pregunto Terry con un tono de seriedad.

Candy lo miro y se figuró una sonrisa en su rostro- no he pensado en un plan infalible jijij- miro a Terry con mirada de complicidad- pero voy a necesitar la ayuda de mi mejor amigo-

Terry no podía creer su pecosa le estaba pidiendo ayuda- _pobre Albert se ve que Candy tiene algo entre manos amigo espero que no pierdas la oportunidad porque si no te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida-_ pensó Terry el sentimiento ya no era de rencor o de competencia, el saber que había perdido a Candy transformo su corazón, ya no le importaba si estaba a su lado o no solo quería verla feliz, aunque eso implicaba que tendría que ayudar a su amigo- está bien pequeña revoltosa que haremos para que tu rubiecito se fije en ti- dijo Terry en forma de burla.

La sonrisa de Candy era gigante, en estos días Terry se había vuelto su gran amigo de nuevo, confidente y ahora accedía a volver hacer travesuras con ella- te lo explicare y gracias por tu ayuda, se lo difícil que puede ser para ti- decía algo apenada.

Terry levanto su rostro, para ver su sonrisa y le dio la mejor cara que tenía- por ti Candy, traería al mismo Rey de Inglaterra, solo para que tu sonrisa siga ahí amiga- Terry sonrió y pensó _" mis sentimientos siguen ahí Candy, Te amo pero ahora comprendo que hay un tipo de amor que no es posesivo sino generoso, por verte esa sonrisa y esa luz mi Candy daría mi vida, y mi vida eres tu aunque tu corazón haya preferido a Albert soy feliz por el hecho de poder seguirte viendo"_ \- suspiro- está bien entonces que tengo que hacer?-

En ese momento Candy le comentaba a Terry su plan para cuando saliera del hospital, era infalible para saber por qué el cambio de Albert, una enfermera se acercó y les dijo que el doctor Bach los esperaba en su oficina, Candy y Terry se encaminaron para halla el aun no podía creer le ayudaría a Candy para conquistar a Albert, sí que es de locos, pero contar de ver a su pecosa feliz ahora todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Al entrar al despacho del doctor se sorprendieron puesto que Albert, la Tía abuela, Henry, George y el duque de Granchester estaban presente- Srita Candy le tengo buenas noticias decía el doctor mientras Candy entraba, mostrándole una hoja- esta es su alta del hospital felicidades- la miro el doctor.

Candy solo hizo el movimiento y se levantó de la silla de ruedas su felicidad era muy grande, trato de caminar, pero sus piernas flaquearon y Albert por instinto la tomo en sus brazos sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron.

-tenga cuidado Srita Andrew o no podrá salir de hospital- el doctor distrajo la mirada de los dos mientras que unas carcajadas salieran ante la afirmación. Candy dijo- gracias doctor, no sabe cuanta felicidad me da que pueda irme de aquí- Albert aun la sostenía, ella lo recordó y se sonrojo mientras Albert la soltaba para que se acercara al doctor.

-Candy por dio muchacha que forma de expresarse es esa- decía la tía abuela sonrojada por el comportamiento de esa chiquilla Candy asentó la cabeza e hizo su clásica mueca-discúlpeme doctor- todos rieron.

-Ahora srita. Andrew vaya a cambiarse o no podrá salir en bata a la calle verdad- todo rieron Candy ese apeno pues se había olvidado que traía la bata del hospital mientras la tía abuela se frotaba la cien.

-niña tu nunca cambiaras mejor vamos a cambiarte Doroty está esperando en tu habitación muchas gracias doctor- decía la matriarca con todo de reproche para Candy, aunque por dentro agradecía a Dios que esa niña volviera hacer la misma.

Después de unos minutos Albert esperaba en el carruaje, cuando de pronto vio como una muñeca salía del hospital en manos de su tía Eloy y Doroty, ya que Candy había permanecido mucho tiempo en cama y en silla de ruedas aun le costaba trabajo caminar bien pero Albert y la tía abuela habían insistido que lo mejor sería que siguiera su convalecencia en su casa y no en el hospital, pero esa escena era celestial su Candy estaba envuelta en un conjunto en rosa, con falda recta larga, sus botas blanca, esa falda acentuaba sus cadera y el saco corto dejaba descubierto un poco de su piel, camisa de seda blanca y sus guantes, para rematar un bello sombrero en rosa con algunas flores. Era angelical esa vista Albert estaba hipnotizado por aquella visión.

-Cierra la boca amigo o te entraran moscas- decía un Terry divertido ante la expresión de su amigo.

-Terry- dijo Albert algo apenado- nos veremos en mi casa- trato de sonreír había sido descubierto.

-no lo dudes recuerda que seguimos en competencia- Terry sabía de antemano que Albert había ganado y no le molestaba, pero ver esa expresión en la cara de su amigo lo divertía mucho.

Albert solo movió la cabeza y con una sonrisa indico a las tres damas subir al carruaje, cuando Candy subió, la impresión fue tan fuerte haber quien estaba en el carruaje que solo pudo decir- Eres tú? -


	45. Chapter 45 amiga o enemiga?

CAPITULO 40

AMIGA O ENEMIGA?

Esa tarde era perfecta Candy era muy feliz su mejor amigo volvió, su tía abuela le había comprado un hermoso vestido, pero nadie la preparaba para lo que le estaba aguardando dentro del carruaje.

-Elisa, eres tú? - dijo Candy al ver el rostro de ella.

-si Candy a quien esperabas a la Reyna de Inglaterra- dijo Elisa con una sonrisa que inmediatamente se le borro al ver a la tía abuela subir.

-Elisa que te dije- le dijo la tía abuela con una mirada retadora, mientras se acomodaba y Albert subía y daba instrucciones para llegar a la mansión.

Candy no pronunciaba nada puesto que para ella era una sorpresa ver a Elisa en el carruaje, sin duda era una burla del destino o una mala jugada, pero esta Elisa hay su vestido de color azul y su cabello recogido ahora con una peineta, un poco de pintura en su cara trataba de ocultar sus ojeras muy visible, sin duda Elisa estaba desmejorada, tenía una cobija en su regazo, de pronto el cochero paso un desnivel y la cobija se cayó dejando ver un abultado vientre apenas perceptible, en esos momentos Elisa vio a Candy y ante la mirada atónita de todos hablo.

-Que miras Candy, algo se te perdió- en un tono muy altanero de inmediato Albert y la tía abuela la retaron con la mirada.

-Elisa no quiero recordarte lo que hablamos hace unos días – dijo Albert.

Elisa solo negó con la cabeza y miro la ventanilla del carruaje ante la mirada de Candy, recordaba el día que llego a la mansión de los Andrew.

 _-Elisa que paso niña- la tía abuela la miraba toda decaída y triste, le conmovió el corazón y la abrazo._

 _-tía abuela yo cometí un error imperdonable- decía entre llantos- estoy embarazada._

 _¿Al decir esas palabras la tía abuela la alejo de su abrazo y William entraba al salón de la mansión- que has dicho Elisa? - Albert se aproximó._

 _-lo que escuchan- limpio su cara y miro a William- tío abuelo he venido a pedirle su apoyo porque quiero abortar a este niño-_

 _La mirada atónita de los dos fue de preocupación que barbaridades decía esta niña, primero había deshonrado a su casa y en segundo la peor de todas quería abortar a un ser inocente. La tía abuela le grito- que has dicho Elisa- entre asombro y coraje._

 _Lo que escucho tía abuela, quiero deshacerme de esto- apunto a su vientre algo abultado- he venido a pedirle al tío abuelo su apoyo, puesto que yo no quiero tener a este bastardo –_

 _La tía abuela ante el asombro de lo que decía le dio una bofetada a Elisa- niña estúpida no puedo creerlo que has venido a pedir, en primera lo que has hecho es imperdonable y no me refiero a que estés embarazada pues seguro lo hiciste en tus cinco sentidos, pero como vienes a pedir que te ayudemos a asesinar a alguien-_

 _Elisa se sobaba el rostro de la fuerte cachetada, Albert entro a la discusión- Elisa ven a la biblioteca tenemos que hablar- serenamente la condujo a la biblioteca, ahí Elisa les conto que había conocido a un hombre llamado Ernesto en una fiesta de sociedad en Florida, este le había dicho que era de una familia muy rica, por lo cual empezó a coquetear con Elisa, después de un tiempo y con permiso de sus padres Ernesto frecuentaba a Elisa, ella tontamente se había entregado a él, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, después de un tiempo se percató que estaba embarazada ante la noticia y pensando que tendría un buen matrimonio, Elisa fue a buscar a Ernesto a su trabajo donde se suponía que era el dueño, la peor noticia fue que descubrió que él no era el dueño sino el gerente muy respetado y querido Elisa se encolerizo pensando que la había timado, Ernesto la vio y se dirigió a Ella , esta lo abofeteo y le dijo que estaba embaraza, Ernesto le dijo que se haría cargo de todo y se casaría con ella, que figara día para poder pedir su mano que tal vez no tenía tanto dinero pero que el trabajaría para que no le faltara nada._

 _Elisa encolerizo y le dijo que primera muerta que casarse con un vago y que abortaría, Ella salió del lugar fue a su casa e inmediatamente preparo su equipaje para ir a buscar a su tío abuelo sin decirle a nadie. Mientras ella viajaba a Chicago, Ernesto fue a buscar al sr. Leagan y a Neil para decirles que se haría responsable de todo y que se casaría con ella, pero a esas alturas ya había salido para chicago, descubrió que no estaba el tío abuelo y tomo el primer barco para Inglaterra._

 _Albert, escucho el relato con los berrietas de Elisa, suspiro- Bien Elisa he escuchado toda tu historia, y mi decisión es- la miro – que si quieres ayuda tendrás que acatarte a las reglas de esta casa y no te ayudare- Elisa sonrió- no en lo que tú piensas Elisa, te apoyare con tus gastos y trabajaras para juntar para el nacimiento de tu hijo y hasta que reflexiones lo que quieres hacer con él hay más opciones que matar a un ser indefenso-_

 _-No tío abuelo, yo quiero que me ayudes a desarme de este bastardo- dijo Elisa enérgicamente_

 _-y yo he dicho que harás y si no aceptas mi decisión Elisa- se levantó- puedes irte de esta casa y ni pienses que se tardara ningún dinero y serás repudiada por la familia- no se inmuto ni un segundo ante la amenaza para ella._

 _Eliza volteo a ver la tía abuela para pedir su intervención- yo apoyo a William Elisa si no te parece las reglas del patriarca deberás irte- dijo en tono firme._

 _-tía abuela, yo – dijo Elisa_

 _-yo apoyare a William y hay de ti si intentas hacer algo encontrar de ese bebe porque aún no me conoces Elisa y no vas a querer conocerme enojada- decía la tía abuela._

 _Elisa no hizo más que aceptar las condiciones, aunque empezó a maquilar como deshacerse de ese estorbo. La tía abuela antes de salir de la biblioteca le dijo- Si molestas a Candy también te echare-_

 _-tía abuela esa huérfana está aquí- dijo Elisa._

 _Albert la observo y con furia le dijo- no vuelvas a insultar a Candy Elisa por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz- dijo William enojado- ella es una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra y te recuerdo que ella es una Andrew y mi heredera, si quieres tener algún privilegio la trataras con respeto-la voz de Albert resonó por toda la biblioteca._

La tarde caía y la arboleda para entrar a la mansión de los Andrew, la casa estilo victoriana resaltaba por su elegancia, la casa pintada de gris y blanco resaltaban sus grandes y amplios ventanales de color dorado, la casa de dos plantas amplia y majestuosa, era rodeado de un jardín fina mente cuidado en la entrada una fuente de mármol blanco daba la elegancia dela familia, dos pisos y un ciento de habitaciones, se observaba los techos de la mansión en forma de punta daban la impresión de un viejo castillo, sin duda la Familia Andrew, hacía gala de su poderío.

El carruaje se detuvo ante las escalinatas de piedras que daban la entrada a la mansión, la puerta de roble y sus detalles eran majestuosa, Candy se quedó sorprendida de la imponente casa, la servidumbre como era costumbre los esperaban a la entrada para dar la bienvenida a sus ocupantes.

Al entrar escoltada por el brazo de Albert, sé quedo maravillada de la estancia era amplia , de color blanco con tonos de gris, adornos en el mármol, candelabros incrustados en la paredes y hermosos de vidrio cortado en el techo, una sala fina, de tres sillones de color blanco con líneas grises y decoración en roble finamente tallada, un mase de té al centro, en un espejo grande lucia en la sala y al fondo una chimenea de piedra finamente tallada y el escudo de la familia Andrew adornaba entre diferentes pinturas la sala.

Las damas tomaron sus asientos mientras Albert y George servían un poco de brandy.

Bienvenida a Casa Candy- dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-si hija daremos gracias al señor por haberte ayudado y por noche una cena a los amigos- dijo muy solemnemente la tía.

Elisa se levanta y con cara de pocos amigos dice- me retiro tía abuela, tío abuela. Se levantó y se disponía a retirarse, cuando vio la cara de Albert- así también a ti Candy, me retiro no me encuentro de humor y estoy cansada- dijo Elisa ante el asombro de los presentes, se retiró.

Discúlpala Candy Elisa no se asentido bien desde que llego- decía la tía abuela haber la expresión de fastidio que hizo Elisa antes de retirarse.

descuide tía abuela, yo entiendo que los cambios del embarazo alteran a las mujeres- rio -aunque para Elisa su comportamiento así a mi es muy cordial jijij-.

La tarde paso muy amena Candy fue llevada a su habitación mientras se hacían los arreglos para la cena, su habitación tenía un gran ventanal que daba a una pequeña terraza los arboles alrededor de la mansión deben una vista maravillosa y la brisa fresca era relajante, mientras Candy observaba el paisaje no se percató que alguien había entrado.

-Te gusto tu cuarto pequeña- decía Albert al entrar a la terraza, Candy giro la cabeza para observarlo y le regalo una sonrisa.

-si es maravilloso, nunca había estado en la mansión del Londres- dijo algo ruborizada.

-me alegra Candy para cualquier cosa que necesites, Doroty está a tu servicio- dijo Albert muy serio.

-Albert- dijo Candy un poco asustada- tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente me gustaría que esta noche pudiéramos hablar- Albert la miro con cara serie.

-si Candy, habrá tiempo-dijo regalándole una sonrisa – espero que Terry no se enoje por hablar contigo- dijo serio.

-Albert porque Terry debería de enojarse por querer hablar contigo- decía Candy sorprendida ante la respuesta de Albert. El iba a decirle algo cuando George entro.

-Sr. William, tiene una llamada importante de chicago-decía George.

Por primera vez Albert agradecía a George su intervención- disculpa Candy – se dio la media vuelta- espero que por la noche podamos continuar con esta charla- decía mientras se retiraba.

Una Candy molesta se sentaba en su cama- Albert tonto como puedes seguir pensando en que Terry y yo Hayyyy eres incorregible tío abuelo- Candy se dejó caer en su cama- pero ya veraz lo que tengo preparado para esta noche y después recibiré tus disculpas o te hare sufrir un poco-Candy sonrió sabía que su plan era infalible para desaparecer cualquier duda que Albert tuviera asía sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto Albert recorría los pasillos de la mansión, recordando todo lo que había pasado esa última semana, él estaba muy nerviosos y rogaba a dios por su bienestar, cuando Candy estuvo estable Albert no se despejaba una tarde regresaba al hospital después de ir a descansar y escucho sonrisas y una plática entre Candy y Terry, sobre que ella amaba a alguien y su corazón le pertenecía, Albert dio por entendido que Candy había preferido a Terry, por eso su actitud muy huraña no por el hecho de haber perdido con su amigo Candy, sino para sanar su corazón y después solo después se acercaría a ella para pedirle su amistad pero ahora su corazón no podía y debía borrar esos sentimientos, con que ella fuera feliz bastaba, la duda fue creciendo con forme pasaban los días y sus caminatas entre Terry y Candy eran más prolongadas el trato de actuar normal con ella, pero cuando caía la noche sé que daba observando y agradecía a dios por haberla devuelto aunque no fuera para él.

Antes de entrar a la biblioteca dijo- Hay Candy vale apena este sufrimiento si tú eres feliz-suspiro y George escucho.

-Perdón William deseas algo- dijo Georg.

-no George vamos a ver esa llamada-decía mientras entraba a la biblioteca, en el jardín posterior de la mansión.

-señor Granchester seguro que esto lo pidió Candy- decía la tía abuela sorprendida por las cosas que traían los sirvientes para adornar y acomodar el lugar.

-seguro señora mía, esta es una sorpresa para William- decía con un rostro de complicidad.

-pues sí que será una sorpresa- decía la tía abuela- "hay sobrino espero que con esta se despejen tus dudas y por fin hagas algo bueno como pedirle matrimonio a esta niña o yo misma te daré un buen golpe para despertarte- rio la tía abuela por su pensamiento.


	46. Chapter 46 UN PAR DE CORAZONES

CAPITULO 41

UN PAR DE CORAZONES

La tarde había caído en Londres, la mansión comenzaba a encender cada uno de sus lugares, la servidumbre corría a cada parte de la mansión, si en algo se distinguía la tía abuela era él lo riguroso y meticulosa para las recepciones, cada uno de los sirvientes se esmeraron más delo de costumbre, la tía abuela lucía un vestido negro, con un escote en cuadro, el vestido era belleza sin olvidar sus guantes de terciopelo puesto que el vestido tenia tirantes, la elegancia y el buen gusto se observaba junto con un juego de aretes y collar de plata que hacia lucir su rostro, entre gritos y apuros, bajo Albert para recibir a los invitados. Albert lucía un traje de color negro y una camisa de seda, con corbata en negro su pelo estaba sujetado por una cola completa, sin duda el traje resaltaba sus músculos y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, sin olvidar el brillo azul de sus vitados, el duque de Granchester en un semis moquen negro, Terry con un traje oscuro y su pelo recogido, para la ocasión los acompañaba su hermana Miriam en un lindo vestido de color perla, algo tímida la joven por su complexión algo robusta, su pelo recogido en media cola y caireles traviesos que caían delicadamente, su vestido era de tirantes y un escote discreto trae un juego de aretes, pulsara y gargantilla en diamantes muy finos, sus brazos cubiertos guantes muy finos, su sonrisa aunque discreta era tímida y sus ojos de color verdes resaltaban el atuendo; por otra parte también llegaba Henry Lancaster en un traje de color azul marino, camisa blanca, sin duda el señor tenia porte a pesar de su edad lucia muy apuesto y con el iba su sobrino arman hijo de su adorado hijo André, era curiosos como el joven tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, su talle era alto y atlético, su sonrisa era agradable y venia en un traje gris. Los invitados esperaban en la entrada cuando la tía abuela mando llamar a Candy.

Figura celestial combinada con seducción sería una frase perfecta para la figura que descendía en esos momentos por la escalera un vestido rojo de terciopelo , entallado a la perfección para su figura, un escote en V, vestido de tirantes con un delicado bordado en blanco, guantes blancos y el pelo recogido en un chongo alto, algunos caireles y pedrería incrustada en su cabello, por joyas una gargantilla fina de oro blanco con un diamante pequeño, aretes de gota con diamantes una pulsera de los mismo, era el juego que se observaba en Candy, figura angelical, sin duda los caballeros quedaron plasmados ante la belleza, sin duda Candy había dejado de ser una niña para volverse en toda una mujer perfecta su cintura remarcada por el talle del vestido, y el escote dejaba ver que su pecho ya no era de una niña sino de toda una mujer y la sonrisa derretía a cualquiera.

Entre esos caballeros se contaba un Terry plasmado en su rostro y un Albert, un pobre Albert con cara desencajada, como su niña se había convertido en toda una mujer, por un momento el silencio reino, hasta que la tía abuela decidió hablar.

-buenas noches a todos y muchas gracias por asistir a esta reunión- decía la tía abuela mientras Albert se aproximaba a darle la mano a Candy – esta cena es para agradecerles a todos por su ayuda mientras mi sobrina Candy estaba enferma no sé cómo pagar tanta ayuda brindada- decía la tía abuela con lágrimas en los ojos Albert y Candy se aproximaron y ahora Albert tomaba la palabra.

-la familia Andrew queda en deuda con ustedes señores por la ayuda prestada mientras Candy está enferma, reciban de mí una bienvenida cordial y mi más grande afecto y agradecimiento- decía el patriarca. Candy pido la palabra.

-agradezco a Dios por permitirme estar aquí con ustedes después de una enfermedad tan peligrosa, agradezco a ustedes la amabilidad que tuvieron conmigo y la dedicación de cada uno de ustedes, yo no cuento con nada para agradecerles las atenciones, pero en mis rezos y en mi corazón siempre les estaré agradecida y en deuda con cada uno de ustedes, tía abuela gracias por su dedicación y amor así conmigo, Terry gracias por el tiempo y la ayuda que me brindaste. Duque de Granchester y SR. Lancaster gracias por la ayuda hacia mi familia y a mí para que mi atención fuera rápida- ella sonrió – al Sr. George gracias por cuidarme le debo tanto como siempre y a mi querido William mi corazón y mi alma te deben tanto no me alcanzaría la vida para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, te agradezco tanto- ante la mirada atónita de todos Candy se acercó a Albert y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla-gracias mi príncipe-

Albert se quedó estático, Candy le agradecía y le daba un beso- _"pequeña yo hubiera hecho eso y más solo por volverte a ver sonreír, aunque nunca este sami lado, pero por que el beso?"_ pensó para sus adentros mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

-pues después de las bienvenidas a cenar señor- la tía abuela regalaba una sonrisa y con un ademan indicaba ha si en comedor, mientras los presentes aplaudían ante la elocuencia de las palabras de Candy, se dirigieron al comedor una hermosa decoración victoriana, una mesa grande para 20 personas con manteles blancos largos y elegantes, candelabros de mesa en oro, velas , vinos, buenas comida y mucha fruta en jalonaban lacena, lugares dispuesto y como siempre Albert a la cabeza a lado de él ,Elisa observaba de lejos pues no quería estar presente en la cena y se había disculpado con la tía abuela, todo transcurrido en paz entre charlas de alegría por anécdotas del pasado y las aventuras vividas, fue amena la comida; al terminar se dispusieron las damas a ir la sala de té y los caballeros la biblioteca , unas charlarían y los caballeros como era costumbre hablarían de política, economía y nuevas inversiones.

De pronto entro Terry a la biblioteca después de un retraso, Albert lo miro con tristeza y dijo- ya dejaste a Candy tan pronto pensaba que pasarían toda la noche juntos- Terry ante esta aseveración solo rio.

Amigo – lo toco en el hombro -creo que aún no comprendes nada- y volvió a reír ante la cara de asombro de Albert- yo que tu amigo, te recomendaría que te zafes de esta interesante platica- con cara de aburrimiento- y te des una vuelta por el patio trasero-

Albert estaba desconcertado, que acaso Terry no estaba con Candy, que sorpresa tendría?, pensaba mientras se quedaba aun estático.

Terry le dijo en un susurro- no es de caballeros dejar esperando a un dama- con una sonrisa en los labios- ahora que si prefieres yo puedo ir en tu lugar-

Albert reacciono- buenas noches caballero me temo que me ha surgido un contratiempo y tengo que dejarlos, pero siguen en su casa- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía el grupo de señores inmediatamente se giró y vio a su amigo y en un susurro junto a una sonrisa- ni en tus mejores sueños Granchester- Terry le devolvió la sonrisa he hicieron el ademan correspondiente a la despedida.

Mientras tomaba una copa de brandy _"amigo te deseo la mejor de la suerte, es un gusto pensar que ella estará en buenas manos, pero si te atontas amigo no dudes que volveré a la lucha"-_ mientras pensaba esto su padre se acercó a él.

-hijo estas bien? -pregunto el duque pues Terry le había comentado algo de la sorpresa- sé que es difícil pero estas seguro de esto? Si tú quieres yo puedo ayudarte a recuperarla-

-padre- se giró y lo vio- una noche de invierno la perdí, tome la peor decisión de mi vida y si hubiera una esperanza por mínima que fuera yo pelaría por ella padre- tomo un sorbo de la copa- pero ella lo ama y el también, sufrí cuando pensé que la había perdido para siempre, me prometí que, aunque no fuera para mi haría hasta lo último porque ella fuera feliz, hoy estoy en paz padre porque sé que ella es feliz-

-espero no te arrepientas hijo- dijo el duque acompañando a Terry, pues se había colocado en la ventana que daba al jardín.

-descuida padre, toda mi vida estaré arrepentido por haberla perdido- suspiro- pero espero que sea muy feliz por los dos- el silencio reino por unos minutos.

La noche era maravillosa, el clima era cálido. Albert salió por la puerta al jardín posterior, los arbustos estaban cortados a la perfección, empezó a observar a todos lados cuando de pronto salió un mozo y le dijo – señor sigua derecho hasta donde empiezan las antorchas y siga- el mozo desapareció antes de que Albert pudiera decir algo, el sendero detrás de los arbustos, un camino de piedra unas antorchas, al caminar unos pasos y dar la vuelta en una curva; un arco decorado con rosas daba la bienvenida un lugar con pasto finamente cortado, una mesa blanca de jardín y dos sillas, un mantel bordado, un par de velas, un servicio de vino tinto, dos copas, estaban alumbrados por antorchas colocadas en el jardín. Albert entro y se quedó impresionado ante ese gesto y dijo- Candy, Candy dónde estás? -

-hace mucho tiempo un joven se a cerco aun pobre niña llorando en una colina- se escuchaba una voz familiar y el sonido suave de un violín de fondo- esa niña se sentía sola y lloraba nunca pensó que un príncipe llegaría para decirle las palabras más bonitas que jamás le habían dicho " eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras", dejándola después-Candy se acercaba poco apoco a el- se marchó sin decir nada dejando un sentimiento profundo, un amigo y un guardia apareció llenando poco a poco el vacío soledad que ella sentía- de pronto Albert cerro sus ojos para seguir escuchándola ella lo abrazo por la espalda- los años pasaron y ese amigo se convirtió en un ángel guardián, momentos buenos y malos estuvo ahí-suspiro y lo abrazo más fuerte- dios la premio porque un día volvió a ver a su príncipe y supo que su ángel y el eran la misma persona y agradeció a dios por ello- Albert intento voltearse, ella lo aprisiono más- y un buen día en la hizo ver que ese amor guardado y puro era correspondido- ella sonrió y acerco su cara a su espalda- una día el probo sus labios y con ese acto le robo el corazón y el alma a esa niña- Candy aflojo el abrazo y Albert se dio la vuelta y la aprisiono entre sus brazos.

-lo que la niña no sabe que ella también cambio la vida de aquel joven y la lleno de alegría y de amor- la míralos ojos- y doy gracias a dios cada instante de mi vida Candy, por haberme permitido encontrarte y hoy tenerte entre mis brazos- casi por inercia, un hilo misterioso, atracción o solo el grito de dos almas, la desesperación de dos corazones al estar lejos por tanto tiempo o solo el instinto de un amor verdadero, los llevo sellar esa confesión con el roce de sus labios, la pasión y el amor de dos personas puede perder a las almas en una simple unión de un beso, ese beso se profundizo, se pedían esas bocas como quien quiere zacear la sed en un día de verano, como si el tiempo se detuviera, sus manos acariciaron sus cuerpos y el calor de sus cuerpos se mezclaron en un simple beso, beso que dejaba libre dos espíritus que a pesar de todo se encontraron después de un arduo camino.

¿Los instantes pasaron, el tiempo se quedó congelado y poco apoco se fueron separando asta poder verse a los ojos, el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Albert- Amor mío está segura de esto? - dijo viéndola a sus ojos, no quería escuchar sus palabras él quería escuchar su alma otra vez de sus ojos.

-Si Amor, hoy estoy más segura de esto, mi corazón te pide a gritos, mi alma se reconforta en tus brazos y vida solo quiere a tu alma de compañía- dijo Candy en un suspiro mientras se perdía en los ojos de su amado.

-Candy hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida agradezco a dios por esto y a ti amor mío por la oportunidad y el honor que me das al entregarme tu corazón- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Albert, mi amor-dijo Candy escondiendo su cara en el amplio pecho de Albert- Te amo siempre te amado –

Albert la miro con la ternura pura de su corazón la aparto de su pecho y le dijo- quiero que seamos los mejores amigos, quiero que seamos los mejores esposos y, sobre todo-se hinco tomándola de la mano- que me hagas el honor de compartir conmigo tu vida, te doy mi corazón y mi alma, porque hace mucho son tuyas amor mío-

Candy no sabía que decir, solo asintió con la cabeza, Albert la abrazo y le dijo- que un beso dulce ángel mío sea prueba de nuestra promesa, para que selle el pacto entre un pobre hombre y una ninfa- Candy cerro sus ojos y Albert se aproximó a probar esos labios, un beso largo y lleno de amor fue el sello para una promesa, al retirarse del dulce beso.

-Por siempre amor mío tuya soy y tú eres mío- dijo Candy al despegarse de aquella boca-por qué el amor que es verdadero, no se apaga en un instante si no perdura por siempre, - entre otro beso el tiempo fue pasando hasta que una voz termino el encanto.

-buenas noches- decía una voz acercándose a ellos.

Buena tarde a todos les agradezco por todos sus comentarios, felicitaciones y ánimos de seguir, estoy algo contrariada por la falta de respeto en los comentarios a otros integrantes, les pido por favor guardar la calma y permitir una libre expresión en los comentarios, también me gustaría recibir algunas recomendaciones para la esta parte pues como se darán cuenta esta etapa tendremos el amor de nuestros rubios en su esplendor jijij, no quisiera que se me pasara de miel jijijiji. De antemano muchas gracias y espero sus comentarios. Atte., Ana besos y abrazos


	47. Chapter 47 UN NUEVO INICIO PARA TODOS

CAPITULO 42

UN NUEVO INICIO PARA TODOS.

Esa noche de ternura y pasión, de promesas selladas por un besos y juramentos de almas que jamás volverán a estar solas, la frescura de una noche, la luna celosa que mira y brilla para alumbrar nuevos senderos, las estrellas que bailan de alegría, y el sonido de un violín que perdido en un jardín hace testigo mudo de aquella noche, los dos amantes entran a al mundo dejando el suyo cuando una voz se escucha. El primero en hablar fue Albert pensando que el intruso venía a buscar pelea.

-buenas noches Terry- dijo firmemente mientras sostenía a Candy por la cintura de una forma posesivo y la unía mas a su cuerpo.

Terry sonreía al ver escena _"amigo sin duda haría yo igual estando en tu lugar o ya me la había robado para perderme con ella; no me arrepiento de la decisión sé que en verdad la amas"-_ disculpen por la intromisión tortolos, solo quería ser el primero en felicitarlos- Terry extendió la mano y una sonrisa de Albert se dibujó en su cara.

-Terry yo decía Albert ante la reacción mientras Candy sonreía.

-amigo descuida, si no supiera que ella te ama y tú la amas juro por dios que no serias tú el que hoy ocupe ese lugar- dijo tomando la mano y le dio un abrazo, susurrándole al oído- si la haces llorar, sino la defiendes, sino es ella tu mayor prioridad y tu más grande tesoro juro por Dios Albert que te la quitare de tus manos y me la llevare tan lejos amigo que nunca la encontraras-se terminó el abrazo y Albert lo miro a los ojos.

-descuida Terry, eso jamás pasara pasara amigo- estrechando su mano.

-ahora ven tu pecosa dame un abrazo- dijo con una sonría.

-claro Terry gracias por todo por entender, por ser mi amigo y que dios te ayude hacer feliz como nosotros-dijo Candy al momento de abrazarlo.

Terry se acercó y le susurro- recuerda lo que te dije Candy, mis sentimientos no cambian serás siempre el amor de mi vida y espero que envidies pronto pecosa- la Cara de Candy se tornó rojo de coraje por lo que dijo y Terry soltó una carcajada.

-Terry Granchester- dijo Candy en tono de reproche-nunca cambiaras? – decía a Candy haciendo pucheros

-nunca pecosa- se giró para retirarse del lugar- la única que pudo cambiarme eras tú y mi mejor amigo te gano jajajajja- se retiraba ante el asombro de la pareja, camino un poco y una figura familiar le esperaba.

-hijo estas bien? - dijo el duque de Granchester acercándose a él.

-si padre, no te niego que siento un dolor profundo al verla partir con él, pero sé que ellos estarán bien y se aman-dijo Terry un poco melancólico.

-y tu hijo? - lo miro su padre- estarás bien? -

-si padre yo aún tengo mucho que hacer para que mi alma este tranquila- suspiro viendo al cielo- todavía me falta terminar las cosas con Susana Marlow- decía Terry.

-yo te ayudare hijo- lo tomo del hombro- ahora yo te apoyare- Terry de volvió una sonrisa a su padre-

-además padre espero que enviude pronto jajaja- Terry reía mientras el duque solo movía la cabeza en signo de negación mientras entraban a la mansión.

En el jardín un par de jóvenes se miraban con amor.

-Amor mío debemos entrar sino la tía abuela nos estará buscando-decía Candy aun entre los brazos de Albert.

-Si-la miro detenidamente y se aproximó a ella- quiero robar otro beso de tus labios ninfa mía y después gritaré al mundo que te amo y por fin me correspondes- dicho esto se aproximó a sus labios y los poseyó otra vez, mientras ella baja de su nube y se separaba de los labios de él.

-ya no tienes que robarlos amor por que estos labios son tuyo solo tuyo amor- decía Candy sonrojándose, Albert la tomo entre sus brazos.

 _\- dios mío si la dicha tan grande que me has dado hoy es para siempre dame fuerzas para el camino que le sigue y déjala a mi lado por toda mi vida, que yo sabré hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo"-_ Candy miro Albert pensativo y sus pensamientos fueron una plegaria- _señor sé que tu das la felicidad a tus hijos, te pido que esta felicidad y este amor sea tan fuerte como tu amor hacia nosotros y danos fuerzas para continuar siempre juntos"-_ pensamientos de un ínstate?, ¿un minuto? ¿Una eternidad? Ambos rogaron a dios por una felicidad duradera y fuerte, teniendo como único apoyo uno del otro; ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la mansión.

El salón de té fue abandonado y la biblioteca se encontraban todos los presentes a la cena esperando la llegada de la pareja, latía abuela les había informado de la sorpresa y todos estaban a la expectativa del arribo de la pareja.

-Eloy estas nerviosa- decía Henry aproximándose a ella puesto que veía la ventana.

-si Henry, mas le vale a ese niño que haga las cosas bien porque si no yo misma le daré una buena tunda por tonto- decía Eloy golpeado su abanico entre sus manos.

-Descuida Eloy ese muchacho tiene la cara de enamorado y ella se nota que lo corresponde-decía mientras se acercaba a la tía abuela-te lo aseguro un día yo la tuve al contemplar tus rostros, solo espero que ellos tengan más fortaleza que yo y no dejen de pelear por su amor como un día lo hice yo y te perdí- Henry perdido entre la ventana no vio como la tía abuela se quedaba viéndolo con una ternura. Ella iba a hablar cuando se escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse.

Una pareja de rubios entraba tomada dela mano y una tía Eloy volteaba con una sonrisa tan grande que nunca la habían visto los presentes. Albert tocio para llamar la atención de los presenten y tomo la palabra- SEÑORES Y DAMAS, me place informarles que la Srita. Candy White Andrew me acaba de hacer el honor de aceptar mi propuesta de amor, por lo cual hoy anuncio con orgullo y alegría que es mi novia- todos aplaudieron y Candy se sonrojo- espero que la brevedad igual acepte ser mi compañera de vida- el deposito un beso en la mano que no había soltado, esa mano que ahora era suya y nada más suya.

Todos se aproximaron a darle las felicita esa la pareja, Candy estaba radiante y fue el turno de la tía abuela se acercó y abrazo a los jóvenes-si alguno de ustedes dos se hubiera tarda más chicos, juro por Dios que los hubiera encerrado hasta que salieran así- la tía abuela sonrió -felicidades y en hora buena mis queridos niños-los abrazo y beso, que orgullo para una madre al ver a sus dos niños, a sus dolores de cabeza unidos por fin.

Por un momento todo era felicidad y dicha para todos unos nuevos comienzos una nueva aventura, entre platicas y felicitaciones, entro un mozo a la biblioteca con copas de champagne para celebrar cuando de pronto Doroty entraba desesperada y ante el horror de todos sus manos estaban sangrando- Señora, señora, la srita Elisa, está muy mal-la tía abuela se sorprendió por la intromisión.

¿El silencio se hizo presente – dime Doroty que tiene Elisa? - exigió la tía abuela.

-Señora, ella está sangrando- la tía abuela palideció, se acercó a Doroty al igual que Candy.

-vamos Doroty yo ayudare, mientras háblale al doctor Bach- decía Candy sujetando a Doroty de los brazos- muévete llámalo yo iré y dile a Mayra que suba con agua caliente y trapos voy a la habitación Elisa- Albert la sostuvo del brazo y ella lo miro con una sonrisa- descuida amor no por algo tienes a una linda enfermera de novia no- inclino su cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa.

Los invitados no quisieron retirarse hasta saber cómo se encontraba la salud de la joven, la tía abuela se encontraba tomando un té, mientras esperaba afuera de la habitación de Elisa junto con Albert esperaban noticias, el doctor había llegado hace más de media hora y no había salido, Candy tenía más de una hora ahí adentro y no salían solo observaban como salían las sabanas y el agua caliente, la servidumbre baja y subía, El ruido y los gritos callaron y de pronto se abrió la puerta.

El hermoso vestido de Candy, estaba estropeado entre agua y sangre, el hermoso peinado estaba desecho y ella venia limpiándose las manos, Albert la vio y le pareció un hermoso ángel, la tía abuela se acercó de inmediato.

-Candy que paso hija, mira cómo estás? ¿Y Elisa? - dijo angustiada.

-tía abuela está estable ya – dijo una cansada Candy- el doctor saldrá en un momento descuide.

-y él bebe ¿-decía Albert se había imaginado lo peor.

Candy lo miro con una sonrisa- lo salvamos ese bebe le falta tiempo para salir a este mundo aún deberá quedarse con su madre un tiempo más- un suspiro se escuchó por parte de ellos mientras el doctor salía.

-gracias a usted srita Candy, su intervención fue en buen momento si no hubiéramos perdido a la madre y al niño- decía el doctor también limpiándose las manos.

-y solo hice lo que debía hacer- decía apenada.

Pues la felicito srita es una estupenda enfermera- dijo el doctor- bueno lo que sucedió es que la Sra. Elisa tomo un té abortivo, lo cual hizo que sangrara abundantemente, pero la srita Candy entre justamente a tiempo para dar el antídoto y controlar la sangre por compresas la señora deberá permanecer en cama por unos días y posiblemente todo lo que reste el embarazo- decía el doctor ajustando sus lentes.

-pero cómo fue posible eso- la tía abuela cayo otra vez en su silla- esa niña tonta, pero me va oír eso si les juro- casi llorando.

-doctor tenemos un viaje para Escocia programado podrá mi sobrina ir o tiene que quedarse en Londres? - decía Albert muy serio.

-sr. Andrew, la recomendación es que guarde cama por unos días, pero considero que el campo le caería mejor a la señora, siempre y cuando la tengan supervisada siempre, aunque desconozco por qué intento hacer semejante atrocidad, deberá ser supervisada algunas veces las madres primerizas se aterran ante la responsabilidad de un nuevo ser así que deberán hablar con ella y explicarle – dijo el doctor- por mi parte está controlada me retiro y ya deje a la srita Candy las instrucciones para el mejoramiento de su prima y del nuevo bebe- tomando su maletín de las manos de Doroty.

-lo acompañare a la salida doctor gracias- decía Albert muy serio mientras Candy y la tía abuela se quedaban fuera de la habitación- en seguida vuelvo y despediré a nuestros invitados- asentaron las dos damas.

-Candy hija deberías ir a cambiarte- dijo la tía abuela acercándose a Candy- Doroty prepara un balo para Candy y ropa nueva, yo me quedare con Elisa-

\- tía abuela, pero usted también debería descansar- decía Candy

-descuida hija estaré bien ya nos pondremos de acurdo para cuidarla anda ve a cambiarte y asearte-Candy no contradijo a la tía abuela y se retiró a su cuarto para asearse, mientras la tía abuela entraba al cuarto las mucamas ya lo estaban ordenado y se acercó una silla junto a la cama de Elisa, mientras ella aun dormía- niña tonta, tonta, esa no es la solución- acaricio su cara-mi pequeña Elisa, si tu corazón viera más allá de tu orgullo verías que muchas mujeres hubiéramos dado todo por la dicha que tú tienes y tú no quieres recibir ese regalo pero te hare entrar en razón mi niña- la tía abuela permaneció en silencio junto a la cama.

Candy se terminaba de arreglar después de un baño, Doroty le alisaba el pelo cuando de pronto se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y Doroty se dispuso abrir, al ver quien era le cedió el pase y ella se fue, Candy estaba perdida viendo el espejo.

-Amor- dijo Albert- como estas? -

-algo Cansada, pero nada fuera de los norma- se giró para verla.

-quiero agradecerte por la ayuda y pedirte perdón por la forma de haber terminado la velada yo hubiera querido que fuera la mejor noche de tu vida- bajo la cabeza, Candy se aproximó a Albert.

-Amor descuida, fue una noche perfecta para mi, aunque- Candy cayo un momento y Albert se acercó a ella.

-que paso pequeña? - decía viéndola con ternura

-no sé porque lo hizo, me duele pensar como Elisa hizo – suspiro – agradezco a mi madre haberme dado la oportunidad de nacer, aunque su razón tuvo para dejarme en el hogar de Ponny, para poder vivir no le recrimino nada, pero le doy las gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de vivir-

Albert la tomo entre sus brazos, la acurruco en su pecho y acaricio su pelo- y yo le agradezco igual amor, por haber traído al mundo a un ángel tan bello como tú- la separa y dio un beso, no notaron cuando la tía abuela entraba y ella tocio- chicos disculpen, pero tenemos que hablar-


	48. Chapter 48 ENTRANDO EN RAZON

CAPITULO 43.

ENTRANDO EN RAZON

¿Qué pasa tía? Decía Albert mientras la tía abuela entraba a la habitación.

\- tomen asiento hijos- extendía su mano- me ha llegado una carta de Escocia, tal vez no he sido muy sincera con ustedes- decía algo apenada la tía- mírala William-

La tía abuela extendió la carta y se la dio.

 _Respetable Eloy E. Andrew._

 _Por esta misiva le informo que los 16 clanes de las tierras altas solicitan la presencia de su patriarca en una reunión en el Tribunal de Lyon, la familia Estuardo, convoca a una reunión y es fundamental que se encuentre su jefe de familia._

 _Sin más por el momento que da de usted. Sir John Abernethy._

Tía, para cuando es la reunión- decía William, después de leer la misiva.

-para dentro de dos semanas hijo- decía la tía abuela.

-que pasa Albert? – Candy le decía- porque el apuro-

-me solicitan para una reunión del tribunal de Lyon en Escocia Candy- Albert la miro -princesa sabes lo que eso significa-

Candy lo miro con una sonrisa y movió la cabeza- claro que el tribunal es la máxima autoridad de los clanes en Escocia y que solo 16 clanes son los más importantes y la familia Andrew es una de las familias del tribunal y que solo una urgencia reúne a los 16 clanes- se levantó puso sus manos en la cintura- que creías Albert que de niña no le hacía caso a la tía abuela y no estudiaba –

Ante el silencio de todos Albert Solorio- jajá sí que me sorprendes princesa pues así es mira y yo creía que solo jugabas con Anthony, Stear y Archie- la miro pícaramente

-no Sir. William yo estudiaba muy arduamente verdad tía? - la miro buscando ayuda.

Rio la tía abuela- claro Sir William su pequeña estudiaba todas las mañanas que clase de tutora me cree- la tía lo vio fijamente.

-pero dime Quien solicita la reunión? - preguntaba curiosa Candy.

-la familia Estuardo pequeña- miro Albert la nota de nuevo.

-la familia imperial escocesa? - dijo Candy con duda.

-así es Candy, aunque ya me imaginó para que es ¿- decía Albert levantándose- no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

-Que sucede tía abuela? - miro Candy- cuál es el problema que los Estuardo convoquen a los clanes-

-simple hija, hace mucho el heredero de los Estuardos se casó, pero nunca ha podido tener un descendiente directo por lo cual el Tribunal le dio un plazo para conseguirlo, lo más seguro es que el plazo haya terminado y ahora el Tribunal decidirá quién será su nuevo sucesor dijo la tía abuela muy firme.

-dios mío Albert- lo miro Candy ella sabía que cuando se trataba de sucesor y más de la familia más importante de Escocia sería una tarea muy ardua y no solo eso sino peligrosa pues se corría muchos intereses en ese juego- deberás tener cuidado-

-descuida pequeña, solo será una reunión muy interesante-se a cerco a ella y acaricio su rostro- ahora a descansar nos vamos tía abuela- la miro, justo se levantaba cuando.

-y Elisa hijo? - le pregunto dudosa.

-esperaremos un par de días para irnos ella tendrá que acompañarnos y contrate dos mucamas solo para ella no quiero que este ni un momento sola, después hablare con ella y le aseguro tía no será una plática muy agradable- en ese momento Candy se acercó y le tomo la mano.

-permíteme ser yo quien hable con ella amor por favor- lo miro suplicante- no es momento para retarla sino para orientarla, tal vez si yo hablo con ella logre hacerla entrar en razón -la mirada suplicante de Candy sin duda seria la perdición de ese hombre.

-está bien pequeña, pero adviértele que si no se cuida no seré tan flexible- le dé volvió la mirada- ahora nos retiramos para que descanses- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches-

¿La tía abuela se retiró junto a William con una sonría en la cara- y la sonrisa tía abuela? -

-hijo esa muchacha será una gran matriarca algún día- cerro los ojos- ni tu madre ni yo podíamos persuadir tan rápido a tu padre para cambiar de opinión, ni Rose que era su adoración y a ti hijo te a domado con una sola mirada- rio la tía abuela de nuevo

Albert le sonrió- si lo se tía esa mirada me causara muchos dolores de cabeza, pero quien puede resistirse ella- siguieron caminando hasta la puerta de la tía abuela- pero le recuerdo que Henry Lancaster también es del consejo – ahora la mirada fue curiosa a si la tía abuela

-lo se William y el sr. Lancaster tendrá que presentarse- lo miro seria- eso no me incomoda querido ahora ve a descansa- abrió la puerta y como toda gran matriarca no di ni un ápice de inquietud, pero una vez cerrada la puerta suspiro- así que otra vez en Escocia Henry después de tanto tiempo- sin duda la idea la aterraba, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

William por su parte entraba a su habitación y suspiro- si todo sale de acuerdo a mi plan Candy no olvidaras este vieja amor lo prometo- una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

Esa noche tres personas suspiraban y trataban de conciliar el sueño, suspirando por amores nuevo y una por viejos recuerdos, Elisa se había quedado a cargo de Doroty y seguía durmiendo, noche tranquila y llena de sorpresas. Por la mañana Candy se levantó muy temprano para ir a la habitación de Elisa y relevar a Doroty.

En la habitación las cortinas eran acomodadas y la luz del día se filtraba por ellas, Elisa comenzaba a despertar y se encontró por un momento sola.

-Otro día, se tocó la cabeza y recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche y toco rápidamente su abultado vientre- no es posible tu sigue ahí- iba a levantar la mano para soltar un golpe a su vientre cuando una voz la asusto.

-yo no haría eso los pequeños sienten todo ahí adentro- decía Candy entrando a la habitación – y no es correcto de una madre golpear a un bebe- se acercaba con una charola con la medicina de Elisa, Candy traía una falda en tono de rosa, una blusa blanca muy sencilla pero elegante y un chongo alto, los labios pintados de un rosa suave.

-tú no te metas huérfana, esto es solo un error- Elisa de sentaba en la cama- y si en esa charola no traes algo de ayuda para solucionarlo aléjate de aquí déjame sola- decía con una furia en su voz.

-Elisa Elisa de verdad que nunca cambias- Candy se aproximó a la mesa junto a la cama y coloco la bandeja- permíteme necesito revisarte- Elisa le aventó la mano que se dirigía a su vientre.

-déjame recogida no quiero tus sucias manos en mi- la mira con un odio – solo quiero estar sola-

Candy suspiro para ella y dijo con voz firme- mira Elisa, yo no voy a jugar contigo, ni voy a permitir más insultos; tu sola te metiste en este problema, dios te regalo un ángel y tú que quieres hacer- dijo firmemente.

-Deshacerme de él, tu que vas a entender de esto Candy tu que sabes de verte en mi situación- dijo Elisa mientras una lagrimas salían de ella- tu no entiendes del problema en el que estoy y este bastardo- Elisa no termino la frase cuando Candy le proporción una buena cachetada en el rostro esta se llevó una mano a su mejilla y la vio con ojos de muerte- estudia porque lo hiciste- grito Elisa.

-por qué Elisa a mí me puedes decir lo que te plazca pero a ese pequeño que ayer estuvo a punto de morir por las manos de un ser como tú que no puede defenderse y solo quiere vivir, no te permitiré que le hagas nada- decía Candy con las manos aun empuñadas y temblando de odio- tu eres nunca niña caprichuda arrogante y tonta- le decía ante la cara de sorpresa de Elisa- hacer lo que de venga en gana, pero no lastimaras ni ofenderás a un ser indefenso como el, tal vez tú lo desprecies Elisa pero el no pido venir al mundo tú y su padre lo trajeron y como puedes tan solo pensar en desacerté de él no es una cosa entiéndelo es tu hijo y en el corre tu su grande, sé que eres mala pero no sabía que la gran Elisa Leegan era un monstro-

-tu que vas a saber cállate- decía Elisa con la cara llorosa Candy forcejeo para que le diera su mano y la llevo a su vientre- déjame

-no se acabó Elisa, tus errores son tuyos pero esta bendición también- Candy le llevo la mano hasta que él bebe comenzó a moverse y Elisa lo sintió su cambio de cara fuer de sorpresa- esto que dices que es un error tiene vida Elisa, se mueve y sabe que eres su madre, el espera que cuando nazca haya una dulce mujer que lo cuidara y lo amara- la mira a los ojos- él es un ser indefenso en el mundo Elisa, el dinero y los lujos podrán irse pero el siempre estará contigo, él no le importara si eres mala o buena, para el eres la mujer más importante en su vida, solo quiere un poco de tu amor- ahora las dos lloraban- entiende por favor nadie en el mundo te amara como el, si tienes coraje con su padre tenlo con el pero no con este bebe que s parte de ti el solo pide que lo dejes vivir para darte su amor y cariño, será tu compañero y tu cómplice será tu orgullo y tus desvelos, solo no le niegues la oportunidad de estar contigo y si no lo quieres da le la dicha de vivir y buscar a alguien que le de amor- Candy estaba de rodillas ante Elisa las dos lloraba y algo en el corazón de Eliza se rompió porque ella lloro y lloro pensando en las cosas que Candy le decía pero jamás le daría la razón a esa huérfana, solo sintió como un velo que le cubría la cara se había quitado- sé que no soy la mejor para estar contigo en estos momentos Rina será tu dama de compañía hasta que te mejores yo vendré a revisarte más de rato- se levantaba ante la mira de súplica de Elisa de que no se fuera- debes meditar las cosas que has hecho Elisa y recuperarte William te manda decir que saldremos para Escocia en tres días- se dirigía a la puerta y se giró a ver a Eliza como lloraba y tocaba su vientre- también te dice que no quiere verse en la penosa necesidad de venir a tu cuarto a retarte por que como eres toda una mujer te tratara como tal no como una niña caprichuda, yo te recomiendo que no lo hagas enojar porque William no es muy paciente y puede ser muy severo Elisa, no quisiera verte encerrada en una habitación todo lo que resta de tu embarazo y después que te fueras a la calle sin tu hijo-

-no el tío abuelo no puede quitármelo Candy no puede es mío- dijo Elisa llevándose las manos al vientre- no se lo permitiré- decía llorando.

-pues yo no lo provocaría Elisa, yo no lo provocaría- mientras cerraba la puerta, su sonrisa se dibujó, mientras bendecía a dios por que Eliza al sentir a su bebe reacciono, sin duda la noche de desvelo buscando la mejor solución había dado resultado Candy no permitiría que ese pequeño fuero despreciado o golpeado, el otro plan había sido suplicarle a Eliza no le importaba si tenía que arrodillarse ante ella, pero gracias a dios no tuvo que hacerlo, ella caminaba y de repente sintió unas manos fuertes que la sujetaban por la cintura y la cercaban .

-buenos días amor- decía Albert sosteniéndola, Candy se giró y lo vio a los ojos regalándole una sonrisa.

-buenos días amor – este cerro los ojos y espero el dulce beso de su amado- descansaste? -

-si Srita, toda la noche pensé en una linda hada y sus hermosos ojos verdes- le acaricio la mejilla y {Candy se sonrojo- aunque debemos de tener cuidado pequeña-

-por qué Albert? - movió su cabeza para un costado.

-para que no nos descubra ese ojo del tío abuelo que es malvado y castiga ala niñas que se portan mal y las encierra en habitaciones- decía Albert con una sonrisa- no quisiera que te atrapara – la acerco más a su cuerpo.

-Albert yo lo siento – bajo su cabeza- pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, no era mi intensión asustarla-

Albert sonrió- pues creo que era lo que necesitaba amor- le dijo dulcemente mientras la acercaba a él y le depositaba un dulce beso, sus labios rozan los suyos y ella se estremeció , se dejó llevar por aquel dulce y placentero beso, sin pensarlo acaricio su pelo, el subió las manos a su espalda y la aferro a él para profundizar ese dulce beso no solo quería probar sus labios sino su alma misma, en el vaivén de sus bocas sus lenguas empezaron a jugar y al mismo tiempo sus manos, por un minuto se olvidaron de que existía el mundo solo la quería para él y ella lo quería el, sus cuerpo sintieron el calor de sus almas y sin darse cuenta Albert tenia aprisionada a Candy contara la pared ahora sus manos no solo viajaban en el pelo de Albert sino viajaban en su espalda, esa espalda fuerte y remarcada era un deleite para sus manos aunque inexperta disfrutaba cada roce, mientras el sin pensarlo libero esos labios y como imán se dirigió al cuello de Candy esa fragancia de rosas y jazmines lo volvía loco , aun en sus sueños y tenerla en la realidad era un placer sin querer empezó acaricias su cuello y la agitación del éxtasis de un besos y caricias se hizo presente, ella se dejó llevar por la situación y el perdió la cabeza por un instante hasta que en enigmático luego de caricias unos pasos que se acercaban hicieron que el encuentro se detuviera y solo sus ojos se quedaron viendo fijamente mientras los pasos se acercaban y ellos aun agitado trataban de guardar la postura.


	49. Chapter 49 UNA CHARLA, UNA MALETA Y UN

CAPITULO 44

UNA CHARLA, UNA MALETA Y UN VESTIDO.

Esos pasos se iban acercando poco apoco y ellos aun con l respiración agitada se fueron soltando de su abrazo, de pronto vieron la figura mientras Candy aún se componía el peinado esperando que todo estuviera en su lujar mientras la cara de Albert estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin duda el haber cumplido un sueño era fantástico para empezar el día.

-buenos dios hijos-decía la tía vuela con una sonrisa _\- estos niños tan temprano y y_ a derramando miel- _decir para su pensamientos-_ como eta Eliza? -

-bien tía abuela ya fui a verla y platiqué un momento- decía Candy aun con un sonrojo en su mejilla.

-si llaveo- dijo la tía abuela viéndola y dirigiéndose a Albert- William se hace tarde para el desayuna-

-si tía íbamos a la comedor- dijo aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

\- si lo creo pues vamos- dijo acercándose a Albert- hija olvide mi chal vas por ella por favor? - Candy asintió.

-hijo – lo miro mientras su mano se acercaba a sus labios- creo que ya desayunaste verdad ¡- Albert ahora se sonrojo- pero no es muy propio de un caballero presentarse con labial rosado en los labios a desayunar – la tía abuela rio y un Albert se puso más sonrojado.

-este yo – dijo nervioso.

-descuida William, pero debes ser más precavido o de una vez pídele que se tu esposa y te dejare bajar todos los días con labial rosa a la mesa y rico perfume de jazmines con rosas cariño- dijo mientras reía y se alejaba- no tarde los espero en el comedor-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Elisa, se llevaba a cabo otra conversación, Eliza se había levantado y se acercó a la ventana mientras la mucama arreglaba el baño, ella se tocó el vientre- hijo sé que no hemos empezado de buena manera- seguía tocándose el vientre mientras sentía como se movía el pequeño- sé que me escuchar al menos eso dice la huérfana, yo quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento, una cosa si tiene razón Candy, tu y yo estaremos juntos mucho tiempo, te prometo que cambiare por ti, aprenderemos a vivir juntos te lo prometo- un suspiro salió de ella, la verdad nunca había pensado que esa cosita que había en ella se moviera la verdad era un bebe y una nueva vida nacía en ella, la pregunta que ahora se Asia – podre ser una buena madre?- se la llevaba el viento ahora era una súplica a dios esperando respuesta.

Albert se quedó atónito ante el comportamiento de su tía sin duda era toda una matriarca, solo sonrió y asentó la cabeza, espero a Candy y juntos legaron de la mano al comedor, la tía abuela aún se veía con esa sonrisa, ese día se pasaron en su rutina, Albert fue a checar asuntos a la oficina de Londres y las dos mujeres se dedicaron a Atender a Elisa.

En otro lugar una mujer muy elegante vestida de gris recto y un hermoso sombrero de color negro y de malla oscura iba entrando a un cuarto de hospital, sin ser vista por nadie se retiraba el sombrero.

-buenas tarde Susana- decía Eleonor entrando al cuarto.

La vista era algo sorprendente, un cuarto sencillo una cama de hospital, una silla una mesa y un florero era lo único que se encontraba, las cortinas cerradas y Susana con dos coletas recostada en la cama, no contestaba hasta que vio que Eleonor se sentaba en la silla junto a la cama.

-buenos días, ya le aviso a Terry que venga- decía Susana viendo a Eleonor- estoy muy enferma y lo necesito.

-Susana, le avise que estabas enferma, pero dudo que el vuelva, tiene muchas cosas que hacer en Londres recuerda que su padre está enfermo- decía Eleonor pacientemente.

Susana de pronto se seto en la cama con una cara de pocos amigos- no entiendo yo debo ser su prioridad y lo más importante no sabe que lo amo y que no puedo estar sin el- se llevó las manos a la cara y se puso a llorar- muero sin el cada día porque no me llevo, estoy muy mal y todo por su culpa él debe estar conmigo, es su responsabilidad yo lo amo tanto- Eleonor permanecía en silencio- dígame que usted no extraña al padre de Terry- de pronto lo vio

Eleonor suspiro- mira Susana, si extraño o no al padre de Terry no es de tu incumbencia niña- se sentó en la cama y le retiro las manos del rostro- yo no necesito aun hombre a mi lado para estar tranquila porque yo soy una gran mujer, y tu deberías de pensar igual Susana eres una gran mujer como para suplicar por el amor de un hombre, eres joven hija y tienes un mundo por delante- le decía dulcemente Eleonor-.

Susana se tiraba en la cama del berrinche y se descubrió para que Eleonor viera el muñón de su pierna- usted cree que soy una mujer, ya no puedo hacer nada por la culpa de su hijo, soy un monstro por salvarle la vida a el- decía Susana con gritos- yo no soy nada sin el me prometió estar conmigo y hacerme feliz-

Eleonor se levantó y la miro fríamente- pues si eso es lo que quieres niña, te lo daré, quieres vivir con un hombre que no te ama que solo está contigo por lastima y vivir tu vida por lastima es tu decisión, pero eso si Susana no será con mi hijo- le dio apretando la mano.

-el me prometió estar a mi lado y quiero que cumpla- dijo sentándose de nuevo en la cama- él debe estar a mi lado que no entiende- dijo gritando.

-la que creo que no entiende eres tu niña- dijo tocándose la cabeza- sé que fue un accidente y tal vez Terry tomo una decisión muy apresurada pero la primera promesa de amor no te la hizo a ti sino- Eleonor iba a terminar la frase y Susana le grito.

-no la nombre no en mi presencia- volvió a llorar- ella me lo quito ella lo embrujo o que sabe que le dio para tenerlo tan embrutecido así- gritaba sin control en ese momento Eleonor perdió la compostura y se acercó a Susana y le quito las manos del rostro y vio que Susana no lloraba.

-mira niña berrinchuda, si fuera yo tu madre te juro que te hubiera dado un par de bofetadas bien puestas por tu actitud- dijo viéndola a los ojos- tu que sabes de sacrificio y amor, sacrificio es tener que dejar a lo que más amas en el mundo por su bienestar aunque no tuvieras la certeza de que volvieras a verlo, solo con la promesa de que va estar bien porque tu no le puedes dar lo que el necesita, eso niña es sacrificio- Susana bajaba la cara mientras Eleonor la tomaba con la mano la barbilla- no esta vez no Susana te libraras, amor amor es dejar a lo que más amas por una estúpida promesa de deber, irte con el alma y el corazón destrozada, dar la vuelta y no mirar hacia atrás- la miro a los ojos- es rehacer tu vida aunque tu alma llore, mirar a la gente de frente y desearle buena suerte porque no puede volver a tu vida, eso niña tonta es amor verdadero, lo tuyo Susana es un capricho-

-será un capricho o no Eleonor, pero Terry me juro que no me iba a dejar lo prometió- decía Susana gritando.

-está bien Susana mi hijo te lo prometió pero tú que has hecho para ganarte su amor, sufrir, hacerte la enferma, molestarlo por el mínimo dolor, tú crees que mi hijo te amaría un día siendo tu así causando lastima para que el este a tu lado por favor Susana despierta- dijo Eleonor- por dignidad niña sal del hoyo donde esta y vuelve hacer mujer, eso significa con él o sin él, por el o acosta de él, voy a enfrentar todo y no estar chantajeando eso vil y no da más que resultado desprecio y alejamiento de un hombre- Eleonor tomo su sombrero- lo siento Susana pero sino despiertas por tu bien te quedaras sola porque yo no moveré ni un dedo para que Terry vuelva el necesita encontrarse y volver a ser el si tu no quieres encontrarte lo siento pero yo velare por mi hijo- Eleonor se retiraba cerrando la puerta mientras Susana arrojaba el florero a la puerta.

-maldita bruja pero vera que yo traeré a Terry sin su ayuda- era una promesa que ella se hacía.

Eleonor se encontraba con la Sra. Marlow- ahora que le dijo a mi hija- decía la madre de Susana

-nada más le recordé lo que sabe- le decía Eleonor mientras la Sra. Marlow levantaba la mano para bofetearla mientras Eleonor le sostuvo la mano antes de que haga- no Sra. A mi hijo podrán manipularlo pero a mí no la próxima vez que Susana intente suicidarse le recuerda que yo también soy actriz y conozco más gente de lo que ustedes pueden creer- le bajo la mano- yo si las puedo destruir por chantaje yo que usted la hacía entrar en razón, no dudo que es un buena actriz pero yo soy tengo más tiempo actuando- le soltó la mano puesto que la cara de la Sra., Marlow cambiaba al ser descubierta puesto que había planeado todo con tanta meticulosidad para poderla enredar le había dado a Susana un poco de veneno para causarle un malestar y fuera ingresada en el hospital. Lo que no contaban es que el doctor que la entendió era admirado de la actriz y de inmediato le dijo que había entrado por ingesta accidental de veneno – así que Sra. La próxima vez utilicen una mejor idea con permiso- Eleonor se retiró con la elegancia de una dama mientras la Sra. Marlow estaba pálida.

¿Al llegar a su casa Eleonor se retiraba el sombrero y lo colocaba en su mesa justo cuando se quitaba los guantes, entraba la nana- hija como te fue como las Marlow? -

Sentándose en la silla- pues era lo que habíamos imaginado nana, era un gran puesta teatral- la nana la miro con ojos fijos- si nana no veas así hay gente que hace todo por un hombre, aunque la verdad estoy indignada de cómo puede caer tan bajo una mujer tan hermosa, aun sea por mi Terry- suspiraba

-pues hija no todas las mujeres saben el valor de ser lo- dijo la nana acercándose a la mesa y tomando un sobre- me imagino que la pusiste en su lugar-

-si nana, a la madre y a la hija solo espero que esa muchacha entienda y se recapacite- decía Eleonor tomando el sobre que traía la nana en las manos.

-bueno hija aquí está tu boleto de barco sales en una hora y tus maletas están ya embarcada y etiquetadas-

Gracias nana- miraba Eleonor el sobre.

-está segura de esta paso hija? - la miro con ternura- esta decisión te afectara y cambiara tu vida hija después de la carta de Richard, esta consiente que todo puede pasar-

Suspiro Eleonor y tomo la mano de sus nana- si lo se nana, sé que es un paso difícil pero una vez deje todo lo que amaba por alcanzar un sueño vacío, soy una gran actriz, pero he descuidado a mi familia y si ahora Richard y Terry necesitan de mi nana, yo voy a ser lo que debí hace muchos años, luchar por mi hijo y recuperar al amor de mi vida así me cueste todos los años de mi vida- sus ojos tenían lágrimas y una sonrisa en su rostro, la nana acaricio su rostro y ella también lloraba.

-eso hija ve y recupera a tu hijo y el amor de Richard, eres una mujer fuerte Eleonor Becker, demuestra en Londres la clase de mujer que eres- decía la nana- sin lágrimas hija demuestra que tipo de sangre llevas y que corazón tienes, ya no sufras y siempre hija mía la cara en alto y dale su merecido a esas aristócratas londinenses- la nana le sonrió

-nana solo me preocupa que te dejo sola con las Marlow- decía Eleonor.

-descuida hija he educado a tres generaciones de Granchester y te aseguro que las Marlow no son problemas jajá-la nana sonríe y Eleonor hace lo mismo.

Esa tarde Eleonor se embarcó rumbo a Londres, con unas maletas, un corazón y la esperanza que tuvo al embarcarse por primera vez a Londres a buscar al amor de su vida, después cuando fue a Escocia a recuperar a su hijo hoy estaban junto no sabía que se podía esperar lo único que tenía en mente era luchar por alcanzar la realización como mujer y madre ya había conquistado las marquesinas en New York ahora a conquistar a la alta aristocracia Londinense.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew llegaba un mensajero con unos paquetes destinados para cierta joven rubia, la tía abuela, Eliza y Candy estaban en la sala de té cuando llegaron.

-señorita Candy White Andrew? - decía el mozo buscando a la dama

-si soy yo- decía Candy acercándose al mozo y recibiendo los paquetes- estos paquetes los envía el señor William Andrew con esta nota- dando la nota.

-gracias – dijo Candy mientras el mozo era retirado por el mayordomo.

-hija que quiere William? - pregunto la tía abuela mientras Candy leía la nota y una sonrisa se dibujaba.

-vea usted misma tía abuela- Candy le acerco la nota.

QUERIDA PRINCESA:

Quisiera pedirte de favor que me acompañes a una cena que realiza los banqueros Londinenses para festejar la apertura de la bolsa, sé que no te gustan las fiestas de alta sociedad, pero para mí sería un placer que me acompañaras y poder presentarte como MI NOVIA a toda Londres, que hermoso se escucha mi novia por favor princesa hazme el honor de acompañarme. Además, he visto este vestido en el aparador de una tiente y me encanto seguro la diseñadora pensó en ti.

Te amo Candy por favor acompáñame.

Atte. William A. Andrew.

¿La tía abuela le brillo la cara y solo le sonrió a Candy- entonces hija? -

-tía abuela iré con Albert- sonreía al sacar un hermoso vestido verde de terciopelo, en ese momento, Elisa dejaba la costura y se acercó a ver el hermoso vestido.

-pues dudo querida que puedas lucir ese vestido- decía Elisa con una cara de pocos amigos, la tía abuela la iba a regañar cuando continuo- pero en vista que representaras a la familia tendré que ayudarte a que te veas menos huérfana de costumbre verdad- Eliza sonreía, la verdad no le caía Candy muy bien, pero la conversación que habían tenido iba derritiendo ese corazón frio.

-entonces manos a la obra mis niñas dejaremos a Candy irreconocible para que sea digna representante del clan Andrew- decía la tía abuela mientras salía junto a las dos muchachas para arreglar


	50. Chapter 50 UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE PARTE 1

Capitulo 45

NOCHE INOLVIDABLE PARTE 1

Esa noche un joven rubio llegaba a la mansión después de un día de trabajo, rápidamente subió a su habitación y se aseo y vistió para la ocasión sin duda Albert no era vanidoso, pero hoy llevaría a la mujer más hermosa e importante al baile, rápidamente se vistió en un traje de semi smoking negro , camisa de seda se había recogido el pelo en una cola completa, el perfume francés fue sacado de su estuche y colocado, la camisa de seda fue acomodado por segunda ocasión del cuello, mancuernillas perfectamente colocadas, zapatos brillosos y perfectos y como adorno de esa noche un pañuelo verde seco- perfecto¡- fue la única palabra que dio ante el espejo, el nerviosismo de una primera cita?, él no podía creer eso puesto que ya Candy lo había acompañado a muchos eventos sociales antes pero ahora por que tanto nerviosismo Albert no lo entendía, así que muy sigilosamente bajo a la biblioteca a esperar a Candy ya había mandado a un mozo en su búsqueda, este había vuelto para informarle que en unos minutos bajaría Candy.

Albert se encontraba tomando una copa de brandy y recordando el día tan agitado en la oficina, después del dulce beso y el rico desayuno salió corriendo a la oficina, estuvo trabajando todo el día entre papeles y citas de posibles nuevos inversionistas cuando salió a comer con George, vio aquel vestido verde seco en el aparador, su corte era recto sin mangas, un escote en forma de corazón, una cinta negra en la cintura con algunos brillantes como adornos unos guantes de color blanco largos y lo hipnotizo pensó que era hecho para su amada y no dudo en entrar a esa tienda dudo un poco al comprarlo pues vio su escote en V en la espalda, al ver su reacción la encargada de la tienda le dijo que venía con una chalina en blanco de satín por dios era la combinación perfecta entre la seducción y el buen gusto de inmediato lo compro escribió una nota y lo mando a la mansión, toda su tarde estuvo calmada pues solo recordar el vestido, hizo más llevadero el trabajo y ahora se encontraba en su biblioteca, observando su reloj de bolsillo faltaba un cuarto para la hora de la fiesta y Candy no bajaba; entre sus pensamientos la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, el corazón de Albert se detuvo por un momento en pensar que era su amada dejo la copa en su escritorio y giro vio que era George y su cara sonrió haciendo un gesto de triunfo.

-lo tienes amigo mío- decía Albert acercándose a George.

-si William- George saco de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo negro- aquí esta como lo pediste a la joyería, el joyero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para tenerlo – decía George con una sonrisa muy grande, entregándole a Albert la caja-amigo esta noche será espectacular-

Albert abrió la caja y observo el contenido- si George, hoy es un día muy especial para mí por fin, después de tanto tiempo- suspiro y cerro la caja y la guardo en su traje- sin duda este será la mayor inversión de mi vida, cerrare el trato más importante en mi vida amigo- lo vio, mientras un mozo tocaba la puerta de la biblioteca, para avisar que Candy estaba a punto de bajar, ambos caballeros salieron para esperar a la dama al pie de la escalera recta en el centro del lobby de la casa una escalera recta en forma de Y.

Entre platicas de último minuto Albert dando indicaciones a George de espaldas a la escalera, de pronto George quedo mudo ante la impresión y Albert se giró con el corazón bombeando a mil, su cara fue de asombro cuando la vio bajar esas escaleras detrás de ella la tía abuela y Elisa.

Sin duda cuando Elisa Leegan se esmeraba en hacer algo bien lo hacía a la perfección, se había pasado más de 2 horas arreglando a su atolondrada prima como lo había dicho toda la tarde a Candy, el vestido era hermoso, le quedaba a la perfección a Candy, la chalina de Razo fue acomodada a la perfección para hacer lucir el estado, en su piel el contraste de colores era hipnótico, la tía abuela había sacado un juego de brillantes, la gargantilla pegada al cuello con un hermoso zafiro como dije, resaltaba en su cuello, los aretes de brillantes hacían juego con la pulsera que llevaba arriba de su guante y la pintura de Candy era suave pero los labios fueron la excepción encontrar de todas y reclamos de la tía abuela Elisa le coloco un labial de color rojo un poco subido ella alejaba que era para evitar que se viera tan pálida y además distraer los ojos de los hombres, Candy y la tía abuela se sonrojaron pero al ver el contraste era perfecto, después de las últimas recomendaciones de las damas para el comportamiento de Candy, está bajo.

El peinado de Candy era otra obra de arte Doroty un chongo en alto con una trenza de diadema enfrente y unos caireles daban el marco perfecto para dejar su cuello descubierto a la vez le daban el toque de dama refinada de la época.

Albert se quedó sin palabra por primera vez esa mujer que venía era toda una diosa en traje verde y para acentuar el traje Candy llevaba unas cosas raras que Elisa le coloco unas zapatillas por primera vez las usaba, pero ella podía caminar muy ligeramente, Albert quedo callado Candy sea próximo y curiosa le pregunto- me veo bien, Albert? - algo dudosa puesto que él no le había dicho nada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara- no Candy- ella bajo la cabeza y ella levanto con su mano- te vez divina amor mío- le sonrió y deposito un casto beso en su mejilla, ella se sonrojo.

La tía abuela y Elisa iban bajado la escaleras- apúrense hijos que llegaran tarde a la recepción- la tía abuela se acercó a la puerta y con un ademan pidió los abrigos de los dos-A por cierto William- lo miro fríamente mientras le ayudaba a Candy a ponerse su abrigo negro, largo.

-si tía- dijo solemnemente Albert.

-espero que se comporten y lleguen a una hora adecuada puesto que te llevas a Candy sin una chaperona- decía fríamente la tía abuela.

-descuide tía llegaremos a un ahora adecuada- decía Albert con una sonrisa, sin duda la tía abuela siempre será la tía abuela.

\- a por cierto hijo, espero que lleves un pañuelo- Albert la vio con rareza.

-si hijo porque hace un rato la baba se te salió, jajá- decía la tía abuela con una sonrisa, al ver la expresión de Albert ante el comentario, los tomo por la espalda a los dos- anden corran o se hará tarde y ningún Andrew llega tarde a una recepción.

Candy rápidamente se giró y vio a Elisa- muchas gracias Elisa- le regalo una sonrisa.

Elisa la miro y le dijo fríamente- anda huérfana vete a divertirte un poco y cuidado con que dejes en vergüenza a la familia o nunca te volveré ayudar – decía esto mientras se giraba a su cuarto con una sonrisa sin duda era buena arreglando y por sus adentros le deseaba suerte a su huérfana futura tía.

Candy sonrió y se apresuró con Albert a subir al carruaje, ya dentro tomaron su lugar y Albert no se quedó con la duda de ´pregunta – eso que fue Candy?, no me digas que sigue molestando Elisa- la miro fijamente.

No Albert descuida- miro por la ventana del carruaje- solo que creo que su corazón se está descongelando y su forma de decir gracias- levanto los hombros y le regalo una sonrisa.

Albert ya no dijo nado, y el transcurso del paseo Albert informó que la recepciones realizaría en la casa del Marques de Linlithgow, joven Márquez era recién casado y había resultado todo un as para las negociones por lo tanto había pedido el honor de realizar el baile en su casa.

Una casa majestuosa los jardines muy hermosos, la entrada de piedra y la arboleda le pareció estar entrando a Lakewood, suspiro tratando de respirar el aromado sus rosas Albert observo esto se acercó a Candy y el tomo de la mano.

-pequeña aquí no hay dulce Candy- la miro con tierna mirada- te prometo que cuando regresemos América, te llevare a Lakewood y pasaremos un tiempo ahí- Candy lo vio con una sonrisa.

-lo prometes Albert- lo miro con esa mirada de ternura – por favor hace tanto tiempo que n vamos quiere ver mis rosas-

Albert se desarmo si por el fuero en ese mismo instante llevaría a su princesa a Lakewood y se perdería con ella pero bueno que podía hacer- si princesa lo prometo pasaremos una temporada ahí- Candy solo 'pudo acercarse a Albert para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ese hombre iba morir hoy mismo si por cada promesa ella le regalaría eso le haría mil promesas y las cumpliría todas pensó Albert, de pronto se detuvo el carruaje, el cochero abrió la puerta y Albert descendió para darle la mano a Candy, ella quedo con la boca abierta, viendo la majestuosidad de aquella mansión pues era de piedra pero parecía un castillo, cubierta de flores y luces desde la entrada y todo el camino a la puerta principal de esa enorme casa velas y flores acompañaban el adorno de la misma.

Albert llevaba de la mano a su perfecta novia se sentía como todo un rey puesto que había observado a un par de caballeros muy intrigados por la oven dama y otras damas se quedaban observándolos, el opto por tomar de la cintura a su amada, Candy le sonrió puesto que ella estaba muy preocupada repasando las indicaciones de la tía abuela y Elisa recordaba.

 _-abra mucha gente Candy tu sonríe y no te despejes de William- decía la tía abuela._

 _Mientras Elisa le cerraba el corpillo- y huérfana no seas tú por hoy, se fría y astuta; la sociedad Londinense es muy fría, pero si regalar una sonrisa de estas tuyas las tendrás en tus manos- terminaba de ajustar el corpillo._

 _-habla poco Candy y con la cabeza todos estarán observando a la nueva joya de la sociedad- decía la tía abuela sacando las joyas._

 _-y recuerda huérfana tu cabeza bien en alto siempre eres una Andrew y nosotros vemos con orgullo – colocando los aretes a Candy- y si alguien te dice algo, no dudes en contestar fríamente Candy- el tomo de la barbilla para que la viera- solo yo te puedo decir huérfana e insultarte recuerda, solo familia ataca a familia- y le sonrió._

De pronto volvió a la realidad habían llegado a la entrada principal, el salón estaba lleno de toda la sociedad londinense, ambos tomaron aire era hora de sr anunciados Albert le regalo una sonrisa y el tomo de la mano- bueno a empezar princesa- Candy asintió y un mozo con un bastón golpeo el suelo señal que indicaba que anunciarían a los recién llegados.

-Sir William Albert Andrew Lord de tierras altas escocesas, patriacarca de la familia Andrew y ministro del Tribunal de Lyon- golpeo de nuevo el suelo el mozo- y su acompañante Lady Candy White Andrew señora de tierras altas escocesas y novia del Lord.

El salón se quedó callado por un momento y todos voltearon a ver a la pareja de verdad era un placer ver semejante pareja entrar al salón la sonrisa de Candy era grande al igual de Albert, ella se manejaba como toda una reina y las miradas eran penetrantes, pero a la pareja no le importaba solo Albert se sentía como dueño del mundo y ella era su gran acompañante y su novia que hombre en ese salón no le envidiaba por semejante belleza a su lado.

El mozo los dirigió a su mesa ante la mirada atónita del presente en la mesa se encontraban sir Ian Anstruther, sir John Campbell, sir Henry Lancaster cada uno con su acompañante dos esposas del primero y Lancaster con su nieto Arthur de inmediato se levantaron los caballeros para dar paso a los recién llegados, todos miembros del Tribunal de Lyon y escoceses.

Ain fue el primero en hablar- Sir William lo felicito por semejante adquisición, es una joya su novia- Albert sonrió y agradeció el cumplido.

Irina su esposa era una mujer blanca de ojos grises, un vestido vino con un escote sencillo hablo después- si amor sin duda Sir William tiene un buen gusto- rio- será un placer Lady Candy que nos honre con su visita en nuestra casa ahora que vaya a Escocia la presentare con todas las esposas de los Sir, encajará a la perfección- decía mientras tomaba su copa de champagne.

-Gracias señora será un placer asistir en compañía de mi tía abuela y de mi prima Elisa- Candy regreso el cumplido e Irina sonrió.

-y donde encontró a tan bella joven Sir William- dijo solemnemente John Campbell un hombre de edad avanzada enfrascado en un traje verde oscuro.

-Sir John, Lady Candy me encontró a mí y agradezco a dios por ello- dijo William solemnemente.

Marisa su esposa una mujer de edad avanzada con el pelo blanco y la tez apiñonada, vestida en un traje gris muy serio-Pues sí que eres bendecido muchacho ella es muy hermosa y se ve que se aman una combinación muy rara, pero me alegro- dijo sinceramente

Pues unos brindis señores por las damas de la casa Andrew que sin duda al pasar el tiempo siguen siendo las mujeres más hermosas de Escocia y de Inglaterra- sostuvo la copa y todos brindaron

-si querido Henry aún recuerdo la gracia de la Srita Eloy ella era una belleza sin duda y que hablar de tu difunta madre William ella irradiaba elegancia y presencia, sin duda el gusto de los Andrew es fino y elegante y la querida Rose Marie que conquistaba a los hombres con una sonrisa muy parecida a la tuya muchacha- sonrió Marisa al recordar a las damas no presente.

Candy se sonrojo y la cena fue placentera entre platicas de los caballeros y las mujeres escuchando los debates de los caballeros sobre economía y las nuevas oportunidades de negocios.

De repente alguien se acercó por atrás de la pareja y con voz solemne dijo- Sir William me permitiría poder bailar una pieza con su hermosa acompañante- de inmediato las caras voltearon ante el atrevimiento de aquella persona que pedía el baile


	51. Chapter 51 una noche inolvidable parte 2

CAPITULO 45

UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE PARTE 2

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver fijamente quien interrumpía y pedía asadamente una pieza a la joven dama. Los rubios reconocieron rápidamente la voz y Albert hablo – mi querido Sir Terreces Granchester un placer verlo en esta reunión- dejando una sonrisa.

Terry de volvió la mira y la sonrisa a Albert- sir William Andrew si es toda una coincidencia-hizo una caravana- lady Candy me permitiría esta pieza- Candy busco la aprobación de Albert y la encontró en su mirada.

-descuida princesa solo te prestare con Sir Terrece por una pieza después la noche será para nosotros- Candy le sonrió y con toda elegancia asintió la cabeza y Terry la levo de su brazo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, comenzaron a bailar.

-Así que el famoso rebelde del San Pablo sabe de etiqueta y modales. Decía Candy con una sonrisa mientras bailaban.

-Claro pecosa o mas bien dicho Lady pecas jajá- Terry no pudo riese ante la cara de enojo de Candy- descuida Lady pecas solo te robare un minuto porque traje a mi pequeña hermana y no quiero dejarla sola con tatos buitres-decía Terry mientras continuaban el baile.

-tengo una idea Terry- decía Candy con una mirada de traviesa.

-A no Lady pecas ni se te ocurra recuerda que mi hermana es muy tímida- sin duda su hermana de Terry era tímida y se cohibía muy pronto puesto que su complexión era un poco robusta y eso la hacía sentir muy insegura, aunque su mirada era tierna y su cuerpo aun le faltaba mucho por madurar.

-descuida Terry tengo un buen plan-Candy le sonrió y Terry solo movió la cabeza, pero estaba seguro que su hermana necesitaba era seguridad en ella, de pronto Candy le explico el plan, aunque que Terry no estaba muy seguro acepto así que terminando la pieza Terry la dejo en su mesa y él fue por su hermana tenia puesto un vestido rosa muy hermoso, aunque suelto resaltaba su figura y su cara era aún angelical.

Candy los vio acercarse y se acercó a Arthur de repente, Terry entraba con su hermana del brazo-disculpen el atrevimiento, pero he querido desde la otra noche presentar a Randy Candy a mi hermanita lady Miriam-Candy la vio con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano ala penosa Miriam Granchester.

-Es un placer señorita, yo soy grande amiga de tu hermano Terrece espero ser también tuya- le regalo una sonrisa.

-Gracias lady Candy será un placer- decía Miriam bajando la cabeza, Candy recordó Annie eran igual de tímidas, al ver la escena Albert comprendió que Candy se trae algo entre manos y hablo- Amigo siéntate un poco y toma una copa por un momento-viendo con una sonrisa Terry acepto y se metió en la charla mientras Candy trataba de hacer platica.

-Tu hermano me conto que estas en el colegio San Pablo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Miriam hablo aun con la cara abajo- si es verdad lady Candy, yo estudio ahí- al escuchar eso Arthur la miro, la verdad es que tenía unos ojos cautivantes.

-te te he visto yo también estudio ahí- decía Arthur sorprendido de verdad, no la había visto él era un chico popular pensó que había visto a todas las damas del colegio, pero como no había visto a este ángel, fue un amor a primera vista su cara angelical cultivaba a cualquiera.

\- yo si – tosió un poco- yo si lo he visto Sir Arthur- ella le tanto la vista como no ver al chico más guapo del colegio solo que ella era muy tímida para acercarse si ahora mismo quería huir, pero su hermano le insistió tanto para que lo acompañara a ver a Candy y ella por la curiosidad de ver quien era la dueña del corazón de su hermano fue con él.

Candy estaba feliz sin duda no se había equivocada ellos serían una magnifica pareja de amigos eran igual de serios y reservados solo necesitaban un empujón, de pronto sintió una mano familiar en su hombro y voltio su cara.

-amor mío es hora que le regales a tu novio una pieza de baile loas tenido muy desentendido lady Candy- Albert asía un ademan y Candy solo sonrió había esperado un buen rato para bailar, pero Albert tenía que hablar con señores.

-Sir William será un placer -se levantó acomodándose la chalina y disculpándose tomo la mano de su novio – espera Albert – se quitó la chalina ante los ojos de Albert y los demás caballeros los cuales quedaron boqui abiertos al ver el escote y la blancura de su espalda- si vamos hacer el centro de atención Sir William que aprecien entonces todos que tiene a lamas linda dama del salón- Candy se sonrojo pero se acordó que le dijo Elisa que cuando llegara el momento de bailar con Albert diera algo de qué hablar sin rayar en lo vulgar que vieran quien eran las mujeres Andrew ELEGANCIA Y SEDUCCION CANDY es el sello de las mujeres Andrew; así que decidió retirar la chalina y bailar.

Albert se alegró, aunque se preocupado por las miradas de todos los caballeros, el tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar, _" al diablo que se mueran de envidia, porque mi bella Candy solo es mía y su elegancia me trae loco, cuando se convirtió en una mujer tan seductora"_ Candy soñaba entre los brazos de Albert, el vals de fondo permitía que estuvieran juntos de pronto él se acercó a su oído.

-Amor mío hoy me volverás loco, solo de ver tu figura y de respirar tu perfume- se acercó a ella- en estos momentos lady Candy mi único deseo es robármela y darle un gran beso- Candy se sonrojaba ante esa confesión- pero temo que desaparezcas y esto sea un sueño- decía Albert con los ojos cerrados y bailando a lado de ella.

-Descuide Sir William, estando en sus brazos yo misma he comprobado que no estamos soñando- lo miro y acaricio su mejilla para que abriera los ojos- amor mío fuguémonos a ver las estrellas, la luna y la verdad amor mío tengo ganas de robarte un beso desde que te vi en las escaleras, tengo ganas de olor tu perfume y sentir tus brazos en mi-Candy lo decía con un cierto tono de rubor en su cara. Mientras la pieza terminaba, Albert se dio cuenta que no solo el necesitaba de ella sino ella de él, fue el momento más perfecto de su vida, su amada Candy pedía un rato asolas para poder ser abrazada y besada del solo de él, quien podría desperdiciar tan bella suplica así que sin miramientos al terminar la pieza la tomo del brazo y sin ser vistos salieron al jardín.

Un suspiro un momento un instante, en la tomo por la cintura ante una desprevenida Candy, la acerco a él y sin más advertencia que el cerrar de sus ojos, la acerco a su boca, su beso no fue tierno, sino apasionado como si de su vida dependiera ese beso ella se dejó guiar mientras metía sus manos en el saco de Albert, para poder tocar su espalda por arriba desea camisa de seda, mientras el coloco estratégicamente sus manos en respaldado ella, mientras el beso seguía, el calor de los cuerpos de ambos pedían más, ella apretó mas entre sus brazos y estos empezaron una danza perfecta, su contra parte de eran igual Candy se deleitaba acariciando esa espalda, de pronto el abandono sus labios y empezó a recorrer un poco de su cuelo entre el perfume y la piel tersa de ella quiso enloquecer , ella en un momento entre la locura y la pasión gimió sin querer pue sentía un fuego que empezaba a encenderse dentro de ella y no sabía cómo apagarlo.

Albert reacciono y junto a un árbol la llevo de poco a poco hasta entrar en la oscuridad de que el árbol y ese balcón daba, volvió a poseer su boca mientras su brazo abandonaba la espalda de ella para recorrer sus caderas y sus piernas, ella empezó a moverse de una forma sensual entre sus brazos, Albert comprendió que de seguir así no podría detener sus impulsos y estaban en el jardín de una fiesta así que empezó bajar la intensidad del beso y se aproximó al oído de Candy.

-Amor mío tu sabor es esquicito, tu perfume me embriaga y si estuviéramos en otro lugar juro por dios que me olvidaría de los buenos principios y te haría mía – Candy se puso de mil colores pue ella se había dejado llevar por el momento y se olvidaban que estaba en una fiesta. De pronto los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y la gente del salón salió a los balcones, Albert la giro y la abrazo por la cintura quedando detrás de ella.

-Amor mío- suspiro- espero que te gusten los fuegos artificiales, por que quisiera quedarme así prendido a ti por todo la noche- decía Albert tratando de que sus labios permanecieran firmes y no volvieran a su tarea teniendo el cuello de Candy tan cerca y su perfume _" por dios Candy no sabes que ese perfume me vuelve loco o lo harás para perderme en deseos amor mío, porque te funciona a la perfección"_ decía Albert para él.

-Amor mío me encanta los fuegos artificiales, pero la verdad el calor de tu cuerpo y el sabor de tus labios me agradan más- dijo Candy viendo esos fuegos artificiales subir y estallar _– 2 por dios Albert, tus manos, tu perfume tu sabor, hacen que me pierdan y me olvide del mundo si te das cuenta que puedo perderme entre tus brazos amor o lo harás apropósito"_ pensó Candy mientras se acurrucaba su espalda en el pecho de él.

-Dulce Candy- la volteo hacia el- debemos despedirnos amor porque necesito llevarte a un lugar especial antes de que se haga más tarde por favor-la miro con dulzura Candy aun sentía el fuego dentro de ella solo puedo subir sus manos a su cuello y colocarle un tierno beso en los labios de Albert.

-Vámonos amor- dijo separándose de él dándole una sonrisa- Aun esta Cenicienta le queda una poco de tiempo-le sonrió de nuevo bajo su mano y tomo la de él.

Se dirigieron para el salón a dar las respectivas gracias, por un momento Albert tuvo que dejar a Candy asolas para despedirse del anfitrión, mientras Candy observaba la pista de baile, un señor de edad media, rubio y de ojos verdes gallardo, su pelo entrado en canas, sin querer tropezó con ella y la empujo, de pronto y por inercia el señor la tomo por un brazo y el otro por la cintura, la sostuvo y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-disculpe señorita por mi falta de respeto por poco hago que se caiga- decía el señor soltando un poco a Candy, pero sin perder su mirada- el señor sorprendido pensó _"esos ojos, esa boca por dios podría jurar que era Melody mi Melody"_ , ante la comparación se quedó sin habla Candy de inmediato recobro la postura.

-no se preocupe señor soy una sonrisa, Albert llegaba al ver la situación,

-Estas bien Candy te paso algo? - la miro y la abrazo en signo de posesión

-descuida amor, solo el caballero tuvo un traspié, pero nada más- dijo con una sonrisa y algo ruborizada ante la expresión de Albert.

\- ¿Descuide, mil disculpas señorita? - pregunto el caballero aun sumido en sus pensamientos _"por dios tiene hasta su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que dominaba mi ser, pero como esta chiquilla es igual a mi Melody"_.

-Lady Candice White Andrew señor? - dijo Albert en un tono serio, tratando de saber quién era aquel hombre que se atrevió a tocar a su Candy.

\- Lord André- dijo firmemente extendiendo la mano para Albert.

Candy se desconcertó donde había escuchado ese nombre?, ¿porque tenía la necesidad de volver a ver sus ojos? André – disculpe dijo André milord-

-si jovencita Lord Andrew Estuardo a sus órdenes- los jóvenes se quedaron paralizados era de la casa de los Estuardos, aunque en la cabeza de Candy el nombre de ese Lord seguí dándole vueltas.

-disculpe señor mi falta de modales soy Sir William Albert Andrew a sus órdenes- decía Albert con una reverencia ligera.

-lose joven eres todo un mito entre los escoceses el famoso tío abuelo de los Andrew- le sonrió- le pido por favor discreción mi lord estoy de contrabando en la fiesta usted comprende- sonrieron a la vez, André no puedo más que tomar la mano de Candy y depositarle un beso- para mí fue un honor conocer a tan bella dama, espero que cuando visiten Escocia puedan ir a mi villa, para tomar él te y un buen wiski- le dijo al ver a Albert.

-será un honor- dijo Albert.

-joven si yo estuviera en su lugar por nada en el mundo dejaría a una joya tan bella ni un minuto a solas-decía Lord André muy serio.

-descuide no volveré a dejarla- decía Albert- con su permiso mi Lord- ante la mirada atónita se dieron la vuelta y se dispusieron a partir.

-Mi Lord se encuentra bien- decía uno de sus guardias personales disfrazado de invitado

-Si Marcus, solo que – dijo pensativo.

-déjame señor- dijo el guardia.

-necesito que me busques todo lo que sepas sobre la Srita Candice White Andrew y de sir William- dijo mientras observaba que la pareja salía del salón.

-algún problema milord- dijo intrigado.

-no – devolvió la mirada a su guardia- solo que esos ojos y esa boca es igual a los Melody- dijo suspirando.

-usted cree que ella sea la que hemos estado buscando-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-no lo sé por eso es preciso y fundamental descubrir si esa señorita es mi hija- dijo suspirando- Melody amor espero que esa muchacha sea quien pienso amor mío, si lo es la recuperare, es lo único que queda de nosotros- dijo asiendo un ademan a si guardia.

La noche cayo mientras un hombre nacía la esperanza, una brisa acaricio el rostro de Candy mientras Albert la subía en el carruaje.

-Estas bien pequeña- decía Albert.

-Si amor solo que- pensó _"ese nombre porque no lo puedo retirar de mi ente, sentí algo familiar en ese hombre, al fin_ "- estoy algo aturdida por tanta gente-

-entonces tengo el lugar perfecto para que te relajes- sonrió y Candy se sonrojo- vamos muchacho- dijo Albert subiendo al carruaje mientras este se perdía en el bosque.


	52. Chapter 52 UN MUNDO PARA NOSOTROS

CAPITULO 47

UN MUNDO PARA NOSOTROS.

La noche era hermosa, la más bella de verano que se había visto el carruaje pasa por un hermoso lago donde la luna llena pintada de un tono rosa rojo se veía reflejada en él, los grillos daban una hermosa melodía y el bosque se observaba bañado en tonalidades de plata, Albert y Candy iban abrazados dentro del carruaje las palabras no hacían falta porque cuando los corazones se ama las almas hablan una voz aun inaudible para los oídos de los seres humanos, solo el latir de sus corazones se escuchaba. De pronto el carruaje se detuvo Albert sonrió y miro a Candy- ven pequeña hemos llegado- Candy asintió con la mirada.

Minutos después el a ayudaba a descender y el carruaje se retiraba, ella volteo y observo algo impresionante junto al lago un, había un quiosco en color blanco, finamente adornado por flores de multicolores, antorchas alumbraban el lugar, aunque la luz de la luna hacia bien su trabajo, en el centro del Quiosco una mesa con unas copas de vino, un arreglo de rosas blancas adornaba la mesa y un candelabro. Candy sonrió al ver aquel espectáculo.

Princesa me arias el honor de acompañarme a ver las estrellas junto a mi esta noche- sonreía Albert mientras tomaba la mano de Candy, ella asintió iría con su príncipe hasta el fin del mundo.

Ambos avanzaron, con una sonrisa, tomaron sus asientos y él sirvió el vino, el coloco las sillas al borde del Quiosco y se acercaron para observar las estrellas, Albert le contaba el nombre de las estrellas mientras les señalaba cada una de ellas, mientras ella colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Candy quiero contarte una historia- dijo Albert mientras la miraba y Candy lo observaba- hace mucho un joven encontró un tesoro detrás de una colina el joven siempre se sentía solo y le pidió a dios un amigo-Albert suspiro- dios ese día tan triste para él pues había perdido a su ángel guardián poco tiempo atrás, encontró a una ninfa llorando, él quiso hacerla reír y lo consiguió pero un perverso ogro hizo que el pobre joven se fuera sin saber el nombre de la ninfa- sonrió Candy- después de tiempo y por azares del destino la encontró otra vez, sé que do plasmado por la belleza dela ninfa, pasaron muchas cosas y el joven se prometió proteger y defender a esa pequeña aunque la verdad no pensó que se quedaría enamorado de ella- le acaricio su cara- los meses corrieron y la dicha del joven fue grande pues esa ninfa pertenecía a su familia, la tristeza invadió a la ninfa por la pérdida de un ser querido y el joven tuvo que apartarla de el- suspiro viendo como los ojos de Candy se nublaban con lágrimas-pero el amor que el joven tenía en su corazón aun sin etiquetar lo hizo viajar para estar a su lado y seguirla protegiéndola, pero el descubrió que la ninfa había encontrado un nuevo amor y él se alejó- Albert se levantó y se puso de rodilla- Sabes Candy el joven casi murió de tristeza por saber que otro ocupaba el lugar, pero él no le importo solo quería verla feliz y decidió viajar lejos de ella para que fuera feliz-su voz se tembló.

-Albert amor yo – Candy tratado de hablar pero Albert la cayo con un dulce beso.

-permíteme Candy terminar la historia por favor amor- le sonrió y ella asentó la cabeza- después el joven supo que ella se había perdido y así como se fue decidió regresar para encontrar a su ninfa y ver qué había pasado, un gran dragón ataco al joven y aunque los dioses celosos del amor que profanaba este hombre por esa ninfa mandaron al dragón pero solo consiguió que el perdiera la memoria- suspiro- pero un ángel hermoso del cielo hizo que el joven sin querer volvieran a estar juntos y por obra destino la ninfa lo reconoció y lo protegió, aun sin memoria el amor de este joven seguía e inconsciente mente se volvió a enamorar de la ninfa, su memoria volvió un día y con ella sus responsabilidades- se acercó de nuevo a Candy- él no quería que la ninfa del bosque se encerrara con él en un castillo y perdiera su sonrisa, pero la ninfa lo busco lo encontró y nunca quiso separarse de él, aunque otro príncipe quiso robar de nuevo el corazón de la ninfa ella eligió al primero- sonrió .

-Y que paso después con la ninfa y el príncipe- Dijo Candy curiosa.

-el príncipe le declaro su amor a la ninfa y ella lo acepto- la miro a los ojos y de pronto metió su mano a su saco y tomo una cajita- el príncipe temeroso de que otra vez alguien osara robar el amor de su ninfa, una desgracia o lo celos de un dios, lo volvieran a apartar de su amor, - giro la cabeza- una noche llena de estrellas secuestro a su ninfa y en medio del campo con la Luna y las estrellas de testigo abrió una caja donde estaba-Albert abriendo la caja- un tesoro para él un anillo que fue de su hermana, madre y abuela para osarse pedirle a la ninfa que – inclinándose y poniendo la cajita en el regazo de Candy- SI LE CONSEDERIA EL HONOR A UN POBRE MORTAL DE SER SU ESPOSA Y COMPARTIR SECRETO, PENAS, ALEGRIAS Y SU VIDA JUNTO A EL-

Candy lloraba a mares y su mano temblorosa tomaron la caja sin duda el anillo era una joya, el oro blanco con el diamante rojo al centro y una rosa de finas esmeraldas engalanaban esa joya de familia- ahora Candy tu eres la única que le dará el final a mi historia- él estaba inquieto por la respuesta, ella solo asintió y dijo.

-Si amor mío acepto compartir mis alegrías, mis tristezas, mis secretos y mi vida contigo, solo contigo- lo abrazo en medio de llanto, Albert sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Entonces mi amada ninfa permíteme- saco el anillo y colocolo en su dedo- con este anillo Candy White cierro mi juramento de amor y prometo amarte siempre- la tomo en sus brazos y la beso- gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra-

-Amor mío no hay otra persona en este mundo con la cual quisiera pasar mi vida que contigo- ahora ella lo beso y en la levanto por los aires-Te amo Candy Te amo.

Con la luna de marco las estrellas brillando, la gaita tocando ellos solo se besaron como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más, como si sus almas siempre habían esperado ese dulce momento. Esa noche dos amantes juraron amor eterno con el más dulce fervor del alma. La noche caí y el beso casto quería huir y dejar el beso atrevido y apasionado.

-Albert- ceca mientras la boca del recorría su cuello y ella en un éxtasis pronunciaba su nombre.

-Candy mi dulce Candy- mantenía su boca jugando con el cuello, su respiración agitada y el calor del cuerpo de ella le impedía pensar o solo se dejó llevar con sentimiento puro de una ninfa juguetona.

-Albert amor mío- dijo entre suspiros cortos y un gemido mezclado con palabras- debemos parar amor mío, ho juro por dios y esta luna que – su boca fue callada con un beso.

-Caña ninfa mía, sé que mi corazón y el tuyo no pueden estar separados, se también que mi cuerpo y mi alma quieren la tuya- viéndola a los ojos y sus manos aun en su cintura- no es momento para que una ninfa goce con los placeres mundanos solo un beso más uno más te implora este pobre – la mirada suplicante fue suficiente para acceder, mientras él tomaba el besos, recorría su cuerpo con sus manos tratando de grabar ese momento, sin querer tuvo que dejarla- vamos amor mío porque si no esta boda se realizara mañana y la tía abuela moriría del disgusto- la sonrisa que le dio no fue comparada con el sonrojo de ella.

El regreso fue pausado entre abrazos besos y frases de amor, pero como toda princesa regreso al castillo solo para agradecer a dios ese instante y perder sus sueños entre recuerdo.

Todos dormían esa noche al llegar el, ambos fueron a sus cuartos y el sueño nunca apareció.

Al despuntar el alba como todos los días empezó el movimiento en la mansión, la tía abuela había ordenado el desayuno y vio aparecer a un joven rubio con una camisa blanca en la mano un saco café y un pantalón del mismo color que resaltaba esas piernas entrar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-buenos días tía- decía Albert acercándose a ella y colocando un beso en su mejilla.

La mirada escrutadora en la tía abuela lo se dejó pasar imprevista- buenos días por tu sonrisa William creo que la noche fue productiva- lo miraba mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

-pues para darle la razón si tía fue muy productiva- dijo sin mirarla y abriendo el periódico, la tía abuela pidió una café mientras esperaban,

Elisa entraba al comedor con un vestido en gris se veía un demacrada por los días anteriores, pero con la frialdad que la caracterizaba sonrió- buenos días tíos- y se colocó a la mesa.

Una Candy apurada llegaba corriendo al comedor, su vestido blanco en encajes se hacía notar al igual que su sonrisa- disculpen la tardanza, pero…-

-si niña ya se tus mil disculpas para llegar tarde andan pasa y toma asiento, servirán el desayuno- decía solemnemente la tía abuela, Candy miro de reojo a Albert y se sonrieron ambos.

-y bueno niños como les fue en la cena de apertura- decía la tía mientras tomaba su taza de café.

-para ser verdad fue muy interesante tía y al terminar pude serrar un trato muy difícil- decía dejando el periódico a un lado y tomando la taza de café.

-y cual fue ese trato tío sin duda su cara refleja quesera muy beneficioso- decía Elisa degustando un poco de fruta.

-Así es querida Elisa- dijo Albert viendo a Candy- familia quiero hacerles un anuncio- La cara de Candy estaba totalmente roja, el tomo su mano y se levantaron juntos- le he pedido a Candy SER MI ESPOSA Y HA ACEPTADO-

Las caras de las damas se quedaron en shock por la notica Elisa y la tía abuela se miraron y Candy se puso roja- tía abuela esperamos su bendición y su ayuda para la boda- decía Candy tímidamente.

La tía abuela se levantó y se acercó a ella- hija no hay momento más alegre para una madre que saber que su hijo se casa y con una buena mujer- les sonrió- Candy solo te pido que la sonrisa que tiene hoy mi William la haces duradera por siempre y tu mi niña seas feliz con el- la tía abuela le dio un fuerte abrazo- y que con mi bendición en nombre de mi difunto hermano y cuñada sean felices- abrazaba a William.

-tía abuela gracias- decía Candy a punto del llanto.

-no hija nada de llantos, este es un momento feliz, ya no más llanto en la familia Andrew de hoy en adelante solo sonrisas y felicidad- decía ella al verla- y tu Elisa no dices nada- dirigió su mirada a ella.

Elisa se levantó y abrazo a su tío- espero que seas feliz tío- un abrazo frio, pero sincero – y tu huérfana espero que no lo hechos a perder y sepas comportarte como lo que serás toda una Sra. Andrew o juro que tendrás más problemas de los que te he dado- Elisa por acto le dio un abrazo y susurro- bien hecho huérfana, hasta que hiciste algo bien se feliz Candy se feliz-

Ante la escena se quedaron expectativos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo la casa Andrew está feliz, ya no más tristezas, ya no más llanto, ni soledad ahora venían buenos tiempos.

-por Dios hay que hacer la fiesta de compromiso, arreglar las invitaciones y el vestido- decía la tía abuela caminando por el comedor y sacando un pañuelo para limpiar el sudor de la cara- no sé si aún recuerdo todo lo que se necesita hace tanto que no organizo una boda desde la de Rosemary-

Albert se acercó y la abrazo- descuide tía Candy e Eliza le ayudará- la miro con ternura- todo saldrá bien –

-si tía abuela yo le ayudare- dijo Eliza acercándose- y no solo en la boda sino para terminar de refinar a esta huérfana rebelde confié- dijo con una sonrisa.

-si tía abuela le ayudaremos en todo- decía Candy acercándose.

-gracias chicas y a ti William por esta felicidad- lo abrazo de nuevo- claro la boda deberá ser en Escocia como buen patriarca y la recepción en la villa de los Andrews- decía la tía abuela indicando toma asiento.

-descuide tía abuela lo organizaremos todo y para cuando planean casarse tío- decía Elisa

Se vieron a los ojos – en un mes- dijo Albert decidido

-pero pro dios muchacho no es posible necesito como 6 meses mínimo- decía la tía abuela ante el susto.

-no tía lo que se pueda arreglar en un mes estará bien verdad pequeña? - la miraba buscando su aprobación.

-si tía abuela será algo muy sencillo- le decía Candy

-puesto será un reto, pero bueno- dijo determinadamente- ya han esperado mucho como para hacerlos esperar más- todos rieron.

Más relajados después de la plática Albert se dispuso a seguir con su día- amor, tía y Elisa me retiro- se levantaba de la mesa – nos veremos más tarde amor- depositando un beso en sus labios- aún tengo que ver lo del viaje a Escocia solo queda un día- decía William.

-adiós amor dios te cuide y regreses pronto- decía Candy dulcemente mientras él se despedía con una sonrisa

La tía abuela la miro fijamente y le dijo- niña solo espero que pronto me llenes de nietos la casa o no te perdonare tanto apuro- la cara de Candy se sonrojo y rio la tía abuela, la mañana paso rápido entre charla de preparativos para el viaje y la boda todo era felicidad y alegría. Mientras tanto en el puerto una figura hacia su aparición.

Respirando el aire Londinenses- por fin he llegado hola de nuevo Londres-


	53. Chapter 53 ENCRUCIJADAS

Capitulo 47

Sin duda la mañana era maravillosa, el duque de Granchester se encontraba dentro del automóvil en el muelle, sabía que Eleonor llegaría esa mañana de América, si su Eleonor por fin volvía, digamos que metafóricamente, la comunicación entre ella y él había sido muy rara pero últimamente después de la llamada que le hizo Eleonor al duque por medio de la nana, había abierto de nuevo la comunicación perdida, él le había mandado una carta disculpándose por su comportamiento y asegurándole que había cambiado, le conto los problemas con la duquesa y ella los problemas con Terry, no eran los buenos amigos pero su acuerdo de ayudar a Terry les brindaba la excusa perfecta para tratarse de nuevo.

De pronto Richard Granchester observo a una hermosa mujer rubia, tez blanca y ojos cautivadores caminar por el muelle, ese conjunto de saco y falda recta de color vino ajustado y perfecto con una blusa en blanco, su sobrero del mismo color y unas flores la hacían ver como un bello ángel sin duda Eleonor Baker era una mezcla entre mujer madura y una dama muy sensual la vista del duque no se inmuto al verla, hizo una señal para que el mozo abriera la puerta , el en un traje gris y camisa blanca un sombrero discreto y una rosa en su mano bajo del coche y dio alcance a la mujer.

¿Tocando suavemente su hombro- disculpe señorita se encuentra perdida? - dijo Richard con una sonrisa- si tiene problemas será un placer acompañar a tan bella dama y de paso le enseño los más bellos lugares de Londres-

Eleonor Becker voltio su mirada y le regalo una sonrisa a Richard- después de tanto tiempo de haber escuchado esa frase por primera vez aun me sonrojo su galantería- en verdad Eleonor se sonrojo pues con esa frase en ese mismo lugar hace muchos años se conocieron ellos.

-querida Eleonor, a pesar del tiempo recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro como si hubiera sido ayer para mi ver tu bello rostro es un láser- este saco de su saco la rosa roja que llevaba escondido- una flor para una bella dama si me permites decirlo querida-

\- hay Richard muchas gracias- dijo tomando la rosa.

-nos vamos querida, llegaremos tarde para el almuerzo y Terry no podrá ver su sorpresa- decía Richard en un tono tranquilo y haciendo un ademan, sin duda la galantería de los Granchester era de herencia.

-si está bien, pero mis cosas? - decía Eleonor girando para señalar su equipaje – y aún no he ido a buscar un hotel- lo veía a la cara.

-despreocúpate Ely mis mozos se encargarán de tu equipaje y de tu lugar de estadía- decía haciendo una seña a los mozos- permíteme ofrecerte mi pobre casa para que puedas descansar y disponer de ella mientras dure tu estadía en Londres- decía el duque haciendo una caravana y mostrando su brazo ara ofrecerlo a Eleonor.

¿Algo desconcertada – estas seguro Richard que dirá la gente si se entera que estoy en tu casa? - preguntaba con un dejo de temor.

-Querida la sociedad dirá que hospedo a la mujer más hermosa de América e Inglaterra- con un dejo de sonrisa y aproximándose a ella- y a la madre de mi hijo, por lo demás no te preocupes, pero si para ti hay algún impedimento entenderé y con gusto te llevare a un hotel- dijo con una sonrisa

-no está bien por mi Richard dijimos que íbamos a dar a conocer todo lo referente de Terry y además quiero estar cerca de mi hijo- bajo un poco la cara- y de ti también para ayudarte en lo que pueda-

Richard Granchester se aproximó a Eleonor y la vio d3 frente, con su mano levanto su cara- entonces querida para mi será un placer tener de huésped a tan bella dama-la miro directamente a la cara y a sus ojos- así debió haber sido hace muchos años atrás- suspiro.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos mientras sus ojos se observaban y ella sonreía muy discretamente- nos vamos querida- dijo el duque mientras Eleonor asintió con la cabeza, ambos se dirigieron al coche y entraron, minutos después el coche se perdió entre la multitud, con dos corazones que debían de perdonarse y comenzar una nueva historia.

Por otra parte, en el complejo de oficinas de los Andrew, unos jóvenes rubios enfrascados en su traje junto a George iban llegando a la oficina principal, unos minutos tenían de haber entrado cuando la puerta se escuchó como golpeaba.

Adelante- decía Albert sentado enfrente de su escritorio mientras sostenía unos documentos y George se encontraba atendiendo el teléfono.

De inmediato entro una señora de edad avanzada, Sara era la secretaria del corporativo de Londres la mano derecha de George en esa ciudad, puesto que ella había entrado a trabajar de joven con el padre de Albert era una experta en los manejos de la empresa- sr. William ha llegado una citación para usted y la señora Eloy, para ir a la oficina de Lord Andrew Estuardo para hoy a las tres de la tarde- decía la señora mientras extendía un papel, Albert la tomo

¿Sucede algo William? - preguntaba George dejando los documentos que revisaba.

Es una invitación de citación de los Estuardos para hoy a las tres de la tarde en el parlamento- la observaba con determinación mientras la dejaba caer en su escritorio.

-no lo puedo creer Lord André, para que necesita hablar contigo y antes de la junta del Tribunal- decía George algo preocupado.

No lo sé George- vio a Sara- por favor confirme la asistencia a la reunión y hable a la mansión para que mi tía esté lista para 2 de la tarde para que el chofer la traiga y de aquí ir a la reunión- Sara asintió y antes de salir fue detenida por la voz de Albert- y dígale a mi tía que no comente nada de la reunión, gracias- fue lo último que dijo mientras Sara salía de la oficina.

William estas seguro de asistir?- lo miro detenidamente.

Sé por qué tu preocupación George, pero descuida- le sonrió- no tengo miedo y si mucha curiosidad de saber por qué Lord André requiere mi presencia y la de la tía Eloy esto debe ser algo muy importante-

Ten cuidado William- le dijo George como advertencia.

Descuida George tengo varios trucos bajo la manga- decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo- ahora a trabajar para podernos ir a Escocia-

Esta bien William- se sentó tomando unos documento- recuerda que el joven Archie y la señorita Britter llegan hoy por la tarde-

Es cierto George, no sé cuándo se llevará la audiencia así que te pido por favor que vayas por ellos y los lleves a la mansión- dijo Albert tomando unos documentos el también.

Descuida me hare cargo de ello- dejo los documentos y una sonrisa esbozo su rostro- a la señorita Candy le dará mucho gusto verlos-

-si George a mi pequeña le agradara tener a Annie aquí – le sonrió- ahora a trabajar.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, la llamada a la mansión había tenido a la tía abuela muy preocupada sabía lo que era tener una reunión con Lord Andrew Estuardo y más antes de la junta del tribunal, en su pensamiento se encontraba cuando Candy llegaba al salón de té.

Su vestido blanco con un poco de vuelo y un sobrero blanco una cinta roja, su pelo acomodado en caireles la hacía lucir muy alegre y jovial.

-tía abuela me retiro- Candy le hablaba y no le respondía así que se acercó a ella- tía abuela todo está bien? -

¿Casi saliendo de su pensamiento la tía abuela se dio cuenta que Candy le hablaba y la tomo del rostro con su mano- si hija disculpa que me decías? - movió su cabeza como acomodando sus pensamiento.

Tía abuela le decía que me disponía a ir a con los Granchester, recibí una invitación para desayunar- decía Candy- volveré antes de que llegue Albert-

-William Candy recuérdalo- la tía la miro- está bien pequeña ero no tardes por favor-, mientras por sus adentros _"así poder ir con William a la reunión sin preocuparla-_ la miro con ternura – anda ve y me saludas al duque y su hijo-

Candy se dispuso a ir a la residencia de los Granchester, mientras en una oficina del parlamento inglés.

-Milord- entraba un mozo a la oficina, aunque lucubre por su decorado en colores oscuros un gran escritorio al do de una ventana que daba a los jardines estantes de libros y un hombre de rubio se daba la vuelta para observar al visitante- la información sobre Lady Candice White Andrew que solicito- se aproximaba al caballero.

-dime Gabriel cual fue el resultado de la investigación- decía André sepulcralmente- se confirmó la identidad de Lady Candice-

El mozo guardo silencio por unos minutos, con una sonrisa respondió – si milord sin duda ella es la hija de Lady Melody de Astren, según la investigación cuando Lady Melody huyo con el hijo de Lancaster para América, iba embarazada y cuando el falleció , Lady Melody ya había dado a Luz, la niña fue llevada al Hogar de Ponny en Michigan y se quedó con la muñeca- dijo el mozo- un enviado estuvo en Orfelinato y logro ver la muñeca mientras las señoras que cuidaban se descuidaron, logro liberal el mecanismo y el escudo de los Astren fue liberado, según las señoras esa muñeca la traía la niña cuando fue abandonada- la cara de André se ilumino- después fue adoptada por Los Andrew y ha estado con ellos todo este tiempo- antes de terminar entregaba los documentos al André.

-puedes retirarte Gabriel, yo mismo revisare todo el documento- decía recibiendo la información- los Andrew han confirmado la invitación?- decía mientras el mozo se inclinaba para despedirse.

-si Milord, Sir William ha confirmado- decía solemnemente.

-cuando lleguen hágalos pasar sin demora- hizo un ademan y el mozo se retiró- por fin te encontré hija, por fin lo último y lo único que me quedo de ti Melody lo he recuperado – suspiro mientras se levantaba a ver la ventana de su despacho- descansa en paz mi amor, yo cuidare de nuestra hija-

¿Del fondo del despacho se escuchó una voz- solo espero que esa pobre chica pueda soportar lo que viene? - un hombre de edad avanzada se aproximaba- su vida dará un giro de 360° sin duda ser la nueva heredera de la corona Escocesa no será fácil-

-debes darle más crédito a tu nieta padre- decía André- sé que tiene esa chispa que tenía Melody en sus ojos y sin duda tendrá el temple de los Estuardos- decía orgulloso- lo vi en sus ojos cuando la conocí-

-ten cuidado André hay muchos enemigos que harán lo posible por desaparecerla- decía el viejo acercándose

-lo se padre pero la protegeré como no pude hacerlo con su madre- lo miraba a los ojos.

-y que harás con Sir William? - decía viéndolo a los ojos- el está enamorado de ella-

\- lo sé, pero mi Candy, es mía y no permitiré que el poderoso Sir William me la quite después de haberla buscado por tanto tiempo-mientras cerraba su puño- además ella es la heredera de la corona escocesa-

Las caras se quedaron pensativas, mientras en otro punto de la ciudad, el coche de los Andrew se aproximaba al parlamento con los invitados del Lord.

-hijo me preocupa esta reunión antes de la junta del tribunal- dijo la tía abuela seriamente.

-descuida tía lo importante es descubrir el porqué de esta reunión- le sonrió- supe que Lord André pidió información sobre Candy y la adopción de ella-

-pero cuál será su interés respecto a Candy- decía la tía abuela mientras el coche se estacionaba en el parlamento.

-eso lo descubriremos en un momento tía- decía William mientras salía del coche para abrir la puerta y ayudar a descender a la tía abuela.

Después de unos minutos el mozo de Lord André informaba que los Andrew habían llegado y este ordenaba la entrada de ellos. Sentado en la ante sala de su oficina los esperaba, esa sala era para tratar asuntos de suma importancia, era sombría como todo el parlamento, una ventana que permitía la luz y unas cortinas de satín en blanco, una sala Luis XV una mesa de rococó para él te, la sala en color beige y terminaciones en caoba, el servicio de té en plata estaba en la mesa dispuesto para ser servido. Los Andrew entraron sin inmutarse como buenos escoceses mientras se daban los saludos de cortesía y tomaban sus asientos el primero en hablar fue Albert.

-bueno de antemano le agradecemos el honor por la invitación Lord- dejando su servicio de té- pero usted y yo somos hombres de negocios así que si no le importa me gustaría ir al grano- decía firmemente Albert.

-me alegra tu forma de proceder muchacho, esperaba que la vida de América te hubiera quitado las bellas costumbres de los hombres Escoces- dijo dejando la taza de té, a William no le agrado el comentario, pero no dio a conocer su molestia- los he mandado llamar porque tengo cierto interés por un miembro de su familia-

-si lo sabemos sobre Lady Candice o me equivoco- dijo Albert muy serio- y me gustaría saber por qué el interés sobre mi prometida- decía rudamente.

-mmm pues solo dos cosas muchacho- lo miro retadoramente- en primera Candy es una mujer muy guapa y muy valiosa para mi así que seré franco, la señorita White cambiara de residencia muy pronto- sonrió- y eso de ser tu prometida muchacho lo dudo mucho pues pones tus ojos muy en alto no lo crees? -

-como se atreve hablar así a mi nieto Lord Estuardo esto es una falta de respeto para los Andrew que no voy a permitir y con qué derecho usted decido sobre mi sobrina Candice? – decía la tía abuela al ver la cara de enojo de William- ella será la futura matriarca de nuestro clan y usted no tiene derecho a meterse – se le tanto molesta.

-lo tengo señora mía- dijo André levantándose al mismo instante que William lo has- porque esa niña es mi hija-

El grito de Lord André fue imponente, mientras la cara de la tía abuela y William se asombraba ante la aclaración y el silencio se hizo presente sin duda las peleas por su amor habían comenzado y William no sería un paso atrás.

Buenas tardes quiero pedirles una disculpa por mi atraso con la historia, pero mi compa ha tenido unos problemas técnicos gracias por sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños y de navidad espero que todos hayan tenido feliz fiesta.

Trabajare más arduamente para subir muchos capítulos más jijijijij para darles un capítulo especial para fin de años muchas gracias a todos y un fuerte abrazo y por favor sigan leyendo nos falta muchas sorpresas gracias.

Atte. Ana besos a todos.


	54. Chapter 54 INTRIGAS Y MIEDOS

CAPITULO 49

INTRIGAS Y MIEDOS

El silencio sepulcral de esa oficina era inminente las miradas cargadas de amor y cariño se hicieron presente Eleonor entraba de la mano del duque de Granchester a su residencia y una cara de Terry se encontraba llena de alegría y corrió a ver a su madre otra vezando la amplia estancia de la mansión, el vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca su pelo recogido parecía un sueño, su madre llegaba.

-madre – decía mientras la abrazaba – que gusto de que este aquí pero? ¿Quién cuida a Susana? - preguntaba intrigado Terry.

Eleonor hizo una mueca de disgusto- Terrece cuando cambiaras esa muchacha se puede valer por sí sola hija, pero para tu tranquilidad la nana se quedó para cuidarla-

Eleonor, pero como has venido sola- le decía el Duque. Eleonor se retiraba el sombrero y los miraba con una sonrisa- hay por dios señores, están hablando con Luis Branque jajay- los miro con una sonrisa que derritió el coraje del paraje de caballeros- o se les olvida que soy una buena actriz jijij-

-madre por dios sin duda siempre me sorprendes- dijo Terry mientras le servía un poco de té a su madre.

-hijo tú crees que sacaste lo misterioso de tu padre- dijo viéndolo – algo debías de ver sacado de mí, soy algo intrépida-

-sin duda Eleonor sin duda- dijo Richard mientras tomaba asiento en la estancia.

-bueno señores espero que me cuenten como les ha ido? - dijo tomando asiento Eleonor.

-pues madre hay mucho que contar- dijo Terry recargado en la pared de la estancia.

Sin duda los Granchester tenían muchas cosas que contarle a la recién llegada así empezó un relato sobre todos los acontecimientos desde la partida de América y la llegada a Londres mientras una atónita Eleonor los escuchaba.

-usted señor mío está diciendo tonterías, mi niña es solo mía- decía la tía abuela- como debió de investigar la señorita Candy fue adoptada por mi familia estaba en un orfanato en América, fue adoptada por mi sobrino y después esa adopción fue sustituida por la mía, así que no veo cómo puede relacionarse mi niña con usted? - decía la tía abuela mientras Albert observaba a la tía abuela pues ni el sabio ese audaz moviente de la tía abuela

\- lo sé por eso le pedí a su sobrino que nos acompañara- decía André- quiero que renuncie a la custodia de mi hija para poder hacer los trámites de reconocimiento – dijo viendo a la tía abuela.

-me temo Milord que este asunto es muy grave – decía Albert- habrá que corroborar que sea Candy la persona que busque –

-que has dicho muchacho dudas de mi- decía André mientras se acercaba a Albert- pero debo reconocer que es algo correcto una joya como mi hija debe tener toda la seguridad- decía esto mientras sacaba los documentos que le había llevado junto con una foto de Melody que eran entregados a William.

-mira ella era su madre- entregándole la fotografía.

Sin duda la mujer de la foto era muy parecida a Candy, sus rizos, su sonrisa, en esa fotografía Melody tenía aproximadamente 18 años, su vestido de colores y su pelo recogido eran hermosos sin dudar alguna una copia de Candy, pero sus ojos expresaban tristeza, esa tristeza que una vez vio Albert cuando fue al Hogar Ponny y vio a su pequeña.

-efectivamente Milord se parece mucho a mi Candy, pero eso no quiere decir que sean pariente solo el parecido es mucho- dijo William mostrándole la foto a la tía abuela.

-sin duda eres muy perspicaz muchacho y debí imaginarlo- dijo sonriendo _"este muchacho es muy inteligente y astuto, veremos lo que eres capaz de hacer por mi hija y si mereces ser el esposo para ella, me agradas muchacho, pero no te hare las cosas fáciles, Candy es mi gran tesoro"-_ sin duda Sir William no es suficiente el hecho del parecer dio con mi Melody así que me tomé el atrevimiento de mandar a uno de mis hombres al orfanato donde estuvo mi hija- decía firmemente

\- pero como se atrevió a molestar a esas damas? - decía la tía abuela enojada, mientras Albert le hacía un ademan para que tomara asiento y guardara la calma.

-el atrevimiento sería ponerme delante de ustedes sin pruebas madame- decía André poniendo un telegrama en manos de Albert- como vera Sir William el informante encontró escondido dentro de una muñeca el escudo de armas de la familia de Melody- en te la cara de impresión de Albert- el informante estará llegando con dicho escudo para la reunión del tribunal y así hare oficial que Lady Candy es mi hija y única heredera-

La cara de impresión de todos era enorme sin duda no había dudas de que Candy era hija de ese hombre, cuantas veces había escuchado Albert la historia de aquella muñeca, lo único que había dejado su madre cuando la entrego aquella noche.

-entiendo Milord- decía Albert levantándose- pero quiero que usted también comprenda que este paso no solo nos corresponde a mi familia y ama tomarlo- viéndolo a los ojos- también a Candy ella debe saber la verdad y desde luego lo que ella decida será apoyada por mi familia-

-eso espero me gustaría poder hablar con "MI HIJA" lo más pronto que se pueda- decía André

-Desde luego yo le informare y le haremos llegar su decisión- decía Albert mientras le daba la mano a su tía- pero tenga usted muy seguro que no permitiré que le hagan algún daño y si ella no desea saber nada o conocerlo no le impondré nada, ella es lo más importante en mi vida y no dejare que usted la ponga en peligro y sabe a lo que me refiero milord- decía con temple de acero.

-lo se muchacho pero temo recordarte que soy Lord André Estuardo y ella es mmi hija- dijo acercándose a el- lleva sangre de la casa real escocesa y quiera o no deberá tomar sus obligaciones como tal-

-solo si ella lo desea Milord y yo seré el primero en apoyar lo que ella decida- lo miro retadoramente- Candy nunca ha estado sola ni estará sola, mientras yo y mi familia viva ella será una Andrew le guste o no –

La sonrisa de André se hizo presente- no lo dudo muchacho, pero recuerda que la sangre Estuardo es real y los Andrew, aunque poderosos no lo son-

La cara de Albert se endureció- sin duda Milord, pero los Andrew siempre hemos sabido sacar la casta y siempre nos hemos sentido orgullos de tener un código de honor más respetable que su casa- tomo a la tía abuela- así que con su permiso creo que la charla se ha terminado-

André se quedó con los puños cerrados mientras vea como se alejaba William y Sra. Eloy- muchacho insolente y altanero- decía con enojo.

-yo diría hijo que será un digno esposo para mi nieta, tiene el fuego de Escocia en su temple- sonreía el abuelo- espero con ansias conocer a mi nieta-

-padre- lo miro y sonrió- en eso tienes razón William Andrew podría ser un buen representante de Escocia- mientras tomaba una copa- pero el muchacho tendrá que probarme si es merecedor de mi hija-

-yo creo que te lo probara- tomando un copo de su copa- aún recuerdo a su padre tenía la misma altanería que el- el anciano vio a la ventana- así que los Andrew emparentara con los Estuardos ja jajá- su risa resonó ante la mirada de André- quien iba a decir unos campesinos como ellos que han luchado desde el primero hasta el último ahora pertenecerán a la casa real, sin duda escocia es única- mientras André lo miraba con una sonrisa y observaban como ellos abordaban el auto.

¿El silencio fue roto por Albert- tía déjame como es eso que usted revoco mi adopción con Candy y la adopto usted sin mi permiso? - la miraba mientras el coche los llevaba a la mansión.

-solo que como siempre te lo he dicho William, uno sabe más por vieja que por diablo, estaba segura que amabas a esa muchacha y no quería que hubiera nada que se interpóngala entre usted- sonría la tía abuela- lo que me preocupa es como harás para que André y Candy se vean mi pobre niña que hare cuando sepa esto-

-descuide tía abuela ella es fuerte y no la dejare sola- decía Albert viendo la ventanilla del auto.

-lo se hijo y ni yo la dejare sola, la corte real escocesa está llena de fieras y de las más feroces- decía mientras meditaba- y ahora como se lo dirás William?

-esta noche tía – observaba el paisaje- después de la cena y espero su ayuda para poder hablar con ella-

La tía afirmo con la cabeza, sin duda nunca en sus más locos sueños hubiera pensado que esa niña fuera parte de la casa real de Escocia.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar a otra hora, des embarcaban una pareja de enamorados de un barco.

-mira Annie de vuelta en Londres- decía Archie tomando de la mano a Annie mientras estaba vestida con un traje de color perla y un sombrero discreto un pequeño bulto se hacía visible en su vientre- espero todo salga bien con la tía abuela y Albert- la miro con ternura.

-descuida cariño sé que todo saldrá bien- Annie miraba a su esposo con ojos de ternura y recordaba esa noche que decidieron casarse en escondidas, ante la negativa de la tía abuela por la situación económica de los Britter, la decisión no había sido fácil, pero ellos se amaban y fue un acto de locura y de amor, lo que ellos no sabían era que la tía abuela había sufrido un notable cambio en su comportamiento gracias a la situación de una pequeña rubia.

-bueno todo listo vamos- dijo Annie con su maleta una ilusión, el amor de su vida y el pequeño bebe que tenía dentro de ella. De pronto llego George y los llevaba a la mansión.

En la residencia Granchester la reunión y el desayuno se había llevado acabo, al poco rato Candy había llegado después de abrazos y llanto Eleonor la recibió y comprendió la decisión de esta, Candy se sentía feliz por haber podido convivir sin reclamos y llenos de alegría.

-Sin duda esa niña es un ángel Richard- la observaba Eleonor con una sonrisa- les da luz a todos los mundos mi Terry y la pequeña Marie están felices- decía mientras observaba como los tres chicos se encontraban conversando de las aventuras de los dos rebeldes del Real Colegio San pablo.

-si Ely, sin duda- la miro con tristeza – aunque la hubiera preferido más como nuera que como amiga de nuestro hijo- Eleonor tomo la mano de Richard.

-descuida – lo miro con ternura- los caminos de Dios son extraños para los hombres, pero sabios parea el, sé que dios le mandará una buena mujer a Terry-

Eso espero – suspiro- pero gracias a eso dios permitió que pudieras venir a Londres Ely y es para mi corazón viejo un alivio que pueda descansar mi alma y devolverles la felicidad que un día les quite a ti y a Terry- una lagrima cayo de los ojos de Richard Granchester

Eleonor la limpio con su mano y le sonrió- descuida Richard yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo y mi corazón nunca- Eleonor fue interrumpida por un grito.

Al voltear vieron una escena escalofriante Candy tenia rato de estar platicando con los chicos, pero al momento que se levantaba para irse había caído desmayada ante los ojos atónitos de Terry y su hermana, Richard y Eleonor se acercaron.

-Candy Candy- Terry la sostenía entre sus brazos- por favor pecosa no otra vez no – Terry veía la cara de horror de su hermana mientras su madre se aproximaba a ella para abrazarla mientras Richard se acercaba a Terry- papa no responde Candy no responde otra vez- la cara de llanto de Terry era desgarradora.

-Terrece llévala a dentro- decía Richard guardando la calma- Octavio manda traer al doctor Bach y hablen a la mansión de los Andrew- decía al mozo que había salido al escuchar el alboroto.

Mientras Terry cargaba en sus brazos a Candy, Eleonor seguía abrazando a Marie y la llevaba a la estancia.

-Candy que le paso señora- su cara era de angustia- de pronto solo se cayó porque no responde- lloraba la muchacha.

-descuida hija solo fue un desmayo, esperemos a que venga el doctor- le decía sin soltarla del abrazo, de pronto la chica se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se retiró dejando a Eleonor sorprendida.

Eleonor la dio alcance entrando a la biblioteca. La chica se auto cuando vio entrar a Eleonor.

-disculpe señora Eleonor por mi falta de educación al abrazarla disculpe por favor mi atrevimiento no volveré hacerlo- la chica empezó a temblar cosa que le pareció raro a Eleonor- yo fui una tonta una torpe por esa falta de educación- de inmediato la joven intento darse una cachetada y Eleonor la detuvo.

-querida que pasa? - dijo sosteniéndole la mano.

-mi falta merece un castigo señora- decía intentando golpearse, mientras Eleonor seguí sosteniendo – una dama no debe dar muestras de miedo y de afecto las tontas y estúpidas lo hacen y esa falta se debe pagar con un escarmiento hacia que Marie debes de recibir tu escarmiento- la joven entro en un trance del daño hecho por la convivencia estricta con la duquesa.

Eleonor la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y le dijo- no mi niña todo está bien, las niñas buenas tienen alma linda- su cabeza acariciaba su cabello – las niñas buenas no se golpean se aman, se abrazan y se quieren- la retiro ante el miedo de la joven, le dio un besos- eres preciosa y las niñas lindan no se lastiman por ser buenas- ante estas palabras la joven termino de llorar.

Entraban los caballeros y ante esta escena Richard se imaginó lo que había pasado- está todo bien Ely- Eleonor asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazar a la joven.

-descuida solo se sorprendió y Candy- dijo preocupada mientras Terry entraba al ver la escena se sorprendió.

-mal madre aun no reacciona- lloraba.

-hay que esperar al doctor- decía Richard observando al mozo que entraba.

El sr. William fue avisado viene para acá- dijo el mozo- el doctor llegara en 10 minutos-

-pues solo hay que esperar- fue la última frase de Richard Granchester y la habitación quedo en silencio.


	55. Chapter 55 UNA PRUEBA DEFINITIVA

CAPITULO 50

UNA PRUEBA DEFINITIVA

Albert y la tía abuela llegaban a la mansión, George salía a su encuentro. Albert se retiraba su saco y la tía abuela su sombrero.

-buenas tardes George, ya llegaron los jóvenes- decía Albert con una cara seria.

-si William los están esperado en la biblioteca- George respondía con solemnidad.

-iré a verlos- decía la tía abuela- encaminándose a la biblioteca.

-espera tía en un momento voy con usted por que no pide a Doroty que lleve te a la biblioteca- miraba a su tía- y que baje Candy para platicar con ella- le regalaba una sonrisa la tía abuela se disponía hacer lo que Albert le decía.

-George confirmaste nuestras dudas regente a Annie y Archivald- decía solemne Albert

-si William y las sospechas fueron ciertas- dijo moviendo la cabeza- la Srita Annie esta embarazado y por los anillos en sus brazos se casaron-

-dos niños en casa mi tía se volverá loca de felicidad- decía Albert sonriendo y abrazando a George.

-solo faltan los tuyos William con la Srita. Candy- le sonreía- esta casa volverá a tener sus buenos tiempo-

Sonreía Albert- eso espero el tío se ha quedado rezagado mis sobrinos llevan la delantera- rieron ante la observación.

-pudiste ver lo de Lord André- decía amas serio.

Soltando a George- si amigo y no son buenas noticias quiere a mi pequeña- se cara cambio.

-entonces las investigaciones que motivo tenia- decía George preocupado- no me digas que quiere casarse con ella?

-no George ese no sería tan malo- suspiro Albert- Candy es una Estuardo- dijo fríamente- y ella quiere de vuelta con ellos.

George no pudo pronunciar una palabra cuando Archie salía de la biblioteca al encuentro de los dos caballeros.

-Tío William- decía con una sonrisa.

-hablaremos luego George- en un susurro mientras George asentía con la cabeza- Archie que gusto verte – lo abrazaba; mientras una tía abuela bajaba las escaleras

\- y para mí no hay un abrazo muchacho- estirando las manos con una sonrisa

-claro tía abuela hace tanto que no nos vemos- dijo Archie y fue a abrazar a la tía abuela- siempre es un gusto verla

\- y la joven Annie Britter donde esta? - decía la tía abuela buscando a la morena- y su dama de compañía-

Archie suspiro y miro a su tía abuela- no he venido con ella tía abuela-

-como Archivald, Annie Britter era tu novia- tocándose la frente- que locura as hecho muchacho a qué clase de muchachita as traído-

\- a ninguna muchachita tía abuela- dijo Archivald muy serio haciendo una deman para que saliera Annie de las sombras, se acercó a ella y la abrazo- solo que he venido con mi esposa la Sra., Cornwall Andrew

La tía abuela palideció iba a decir algo cuando Doroty entraba a la estancia- disculpe señor William, pero tiene un mensaje de la mansión del Duque de Granchester- Doroty rompió en llanto.

-que pasa Doroty- se acero Albert preocupado

-habla muchacha que paso? - decía la tía abuela

-la Srita. Candy sufrió una recaída, se desmaño – decía aun Doroty entre sollozos

Albert vio a su tía y su mirada fue de pánico, se congelaron y en esos momentos entraba Elisa- tío necesita irse para ver qué le pasa a Candy- de pronto esa frase lo saco del schok

-William- dijo la tía abuela con una voz de preocupación.

\- en seguida voy – dijo mientras el mozo le traía su saco- George- alcanzo a decirle

George asentó la cabeza mientras los dos se dirigían a la puerta.

-santo dios Candy- decía la tía abuela

¿Ante el asombro por el estado de Elisa Archie se acercó a ella – que paso? -

Entremos a la biblioteca les contare todo- decía Elisa preocupada pues había visto de primera mano cómo habían estado preocupados tantos días por ella desde que llego de América y lo pesado que fue todo- tenemos que hablar tía abuela- le dijo mirando a la tía

-si Elisa, Archie Annie les contare todo- dijo caminando para la biblioteca.

Candy- dijo Annie después de la sorpresa

-descuida amor ya averiguaremos que le pasa a la gatita- dijo mientras entraban detrás de la tía abuela a la biblioteca.

Mientras en la mansión de los Granchester el doctor Bach salía de la habitación que se había dispuesto para Candy.

-como esta, doctor? - decía El duque mientras Terry se acercaba

-efectivamente fue una recaída duque el sr. Andrew ya fue avisado? - preguntaba el galeno.

-si doctor no tardara en venir – decía Terry mientras se acercaba- como esta?

Yo preferiría que estuvieran todos para decirles la situación de la Srita- decía el doctor mientras limpiaba sus lentes un Albert junto con George llegaban

-descuide doctor ya estamos aquí? Decía mientras Albert llegaba y Eleonor detrás de ellos

\- qué bueno señor Andrew, efectivamente fue otro infarto pulmonar este fue pequeño – los miro fijamente- el problema que fue muy pronto, si tuviéramos más información de su familia según mis sospechas puede ser un mal familiar- explicaba el Galeno- por ahora está fuera de peligro, pero no puedo asegurar que n se presente otro ataque-

¿La cara de aterrados de todos se hacía notar, Eleonor tomo el mando de la situación- y por ahora que recomienda hacer doctor? -

Le aplique un medicamento en un rato más despertara, pero yo sugiero que chequen para llevarla a un clima más cálido como lo había dicho antes- los miro- escocia en esta época es cálida puesto que un viaje en trasatlántico no lo aguantaría, vigilancia y tener cuidado con sus medicamentos-

-descuide doctor partimos mañana por la tarde para Escocia- dijo Albert aproximándose al Galeno- cree que pueda viajar Candy?

-si sr. Andrew no veo problema lo bueno que fue un ataque muy pequeño por ahora descansa yo sugería que la dejes descansar por una hora o más para que haga efecto la medicina-decía el doctor mientras se retiraba dejando a todos en la estancia.

-William no te preocupes Candy puede quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario mi casa es tu casa- decía el duque de Granchester mientras se acercaba a palmear la espalda de Albert y él le sonreía. Un mozo se acercaba adonde Terry, Eleonor, George y Albert estaban

\- ¿Disculpe milord, pero tiene una visita? - dijo muy solemnemente.

-A estas horas y sin avisar- Terry veía a su padre sorprendido- quien podrá ser'

Entraba a la estancia un hombre rubio de porte recto, con traje gris. Ojos fijos y a lado un hombre de mayor edad con el cabello castaño y pintando en canas su traje era negro con camisa blanca y una bata de médico, en su mano derecha un maletín.

-Buenas noches Duque de Granchester- decía André acercándose – Disculpe mi intromisión, pero me informaron que alguien muy importante para mí se encuentra delicada en esta casa y he venido a verla- ante el asombro de las personas André Estuardo entraba a la estancia con la arrogancia de todo un diplomático.

-Milord no es un buen momento- decía Albert con un dejo de furia en su mirada- Son cuestiones muy personales que. -

-No lo tome a mal Sir William- lo miraba con ojos calculadores- pero personal o no me importa un bledo-

-Milord no es costumbre que en mi casa se insulte a mis amigos así que- decía el duque de Granchester mientras Terry se aproximaba.

-yo creo que no es costumbre de la aristocracia inglesa no dejar a ver a un padre a su hija- la bomba se dejó caer de inmediato- no quisiera informar al Rey que uno de sus altos Lores no permite que vea y sea a tendida mi hija y única heredera- lo dijo sin chistear sin duda André era un hombre de pocas palabra- o yo lo tomaría como un insulto personal duque de Granchester-

-pero que locuras está diciendo usted- decía Terry aproximándose- la que esta haya arriba es una mujer muy bella pero sola en este mundo, es un Ángel y no permitiré que- Albert lo detuvo del brazo.

-Al parecer amigo- dijo con la Cara de vencido- tiene razón Lord André Estuardo es el padre de Candy- dijo fríamente- pero no veo el caso de ventilar la información aun hasta que haya podido hablar con ella- lo miro con inquisidores ojos.

-Sir William, la que esta haya arriba es m i hija aun no la conozco, pero es mi más grande tesoro- decía con una mirada de tristeza.

-Señores no veo la necesidad de hacer tanto drama- decía Eleonor entro a la conversación- si el caballero quiere verificar el estado de Candy no veo el drama en ello si me permite yo lo llevare a la habitación- dijo sujetando la mano de Richard adelantándose a los caballeros y con una sonrisa les hizo un ademan para que lo siguieran- por aquí-

-Ely- dijo el duque con angustia.

-Descuida Richard – le dio una sonrisa- yo atenderé a tus invitados mientras les sugiero que tomen un poco de Brandy para calmar los ánimos- Al duque no le pareció la idea por él los hubiera echado de la su casa, pero esa mujer, ese ángel sabio como salir de la situación.

-sin duda la Sra. Becker es muy ágil para solucionar situaciones complicadas- esbozo George ante la mirada atónita de los tres caballeros.

-sin duda George- dijo Terry más calmado- mi madre es un ángel y tiene un buen temperamento- se acercó a su padre- asta es capaz de dejar callado a un Alto Lord inglés y tomar la situación en sus manos o no padre? - sonrió

-sin duda Terry ella es – bueno suspiro por algo se había enamorado de esa mujer su temperamento dulce y calculador para las situaciones era magnifico-perfecta- suspiro- pero bueno pasen a la biblioteca mientras este circo termina tomaremos un poco de Brandy y nos contaras muchacho como es que la dulce Candy es hija de ese hombre-

-es una larga historia Richard- suspiro encaminándose a la biblioteca.

-pues habrá tiempo para escucharla mientras bajan de la habitación- decía Richard observando como aun subían por las amplias escaleras estilo Luis XV de su estancia.

La habitación tenía poca luz, el tono de las paredes era de azul pastel con toque es blanco, una ventana que daba al jardín de la propiedad, la cortina de satín se movía mientras el viento entraba en una ráfaga diminuta, la luna se había estacionado, el cuarto constaba de muebles en tonos blanco con azul, una cómoda con un espejo completo, la cama tenía cuatro pedestales con finas sedas para cubrirla, la alfombra era tersa y suave, en el fondo una chimenea prendida, la puerta de caoba se habría dejado ver la luz del pasillo de inmediato Eleonor busco encender la luz mientras entraban. Con la luz encendida el paso de André fue firme pero corto se aproximó a la cama vio algo que lo dejaría sin palabras.

Una mujer casi una niña a sus ojos, recostada sobra finas sabanas de seda, un camisón de color blanco, sus ojos cerrados y su cabello rubio disperso, labios que tuvieron tinte de rojo ahora eran azulados muy finamente, pero se observaba él se aproximó a ella

-mi niña eres igual de bella al dormir que lo fue tu madre- sus lágrimas corrían de sus ojos sin sentirla- que hubiera dado yo por arroparte cada noche y verte creer – se inclinó y ante los ojos atónitos de Eleonor y del Doctor- perdóname mi niña, mi amor por no haberte encontrado antes perdóname Melody por no haberla recuperado antes- sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos y de pronto limpiándose las lágrimas dirigió su mirada al galeno- revísela Campriche por favor- su mirada era de súplica.

Minutos pasaran y Eleonor como André estaban observando como el doctor revisaba a Candy con minuciosidad, al terminar la revisión su cara fue de serenidad y dijo- André sin duda es el mismo mal, lo que pensábamos era cierto, tu hija sin duda- dijo acomodando la bata- es la enfermedad de los Estuardos- el silencio se hizo presente ante la mirada atónita de Eleonor al observar la sonrisa de André dibujada en su cara sin duda esto confirmaba que Candy era una Estuardo de nacimiento.


	56. Chapter 56 AVISO Y CONFRONTAMIENTO

CAPITULO 51

AVISO Y CONFRONTAMIENTO

Candy estaba sonriendo con sus amigos, la mente la tenía ocupada pensando en las travesuras que hacían y todo lo vivido en el Real colegio San pablo; cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza.

-Discúlpame pequeña, pero necesito hablar contigo- la voz se escuchaba a lo lejos. Candy se había quedado en silencio buscando de duro del viento, siguió la conversación con Terry y Marie cuando se levantó de la silla para retirarse sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y sus ojos se cerraron por una pesadez.

De pronto se vio en un campo lleno de flores de muchos colores, sintió la brisa del campo y el calor del sol sin ser sofocante, de pronto escucho una voz- _Candy princesa-_ la voz de Melody se hizo presente y como un sueño lejano Candy recordó quien era esa bella mujer con vestido blanco pintado de flores silvestres, piel de color nieve y esos ojos maternales que se veía ocultos debajo de un amplio sombrero veraniego de color blanco, de pronto Candy se miró y se vio con un hermoso vestido de color rojo y una cinta blanca y se tocó y su pelo tenía un sombrero rojo de dos aguas, sus botas blancas de niña y el escote con un pequeño encaje blanco, al recordar quien era se acercó y _Melody abrió sus brazos- mi niña mi pequeña Candy-_ la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas.

- _madre tengo mucho que contarte Albert y yo por fin no hemos comprometido- decía con una hermosa sonrisa- estoy muy feliz madre él me ama y yo lo amo- su cara se puso seria al ver la cara de su madre- que pasa madre, porque estoy aquí?_

 _-hija mía no voy a robarte mucho tiempo solo he venido a decirte- acaricio su cara- las cosas que están por venir Candy no serán fácil hija, las decisiones que tomes repercutirán en mucha gente- se entristeció- yo hubiera dado todo porque jamás tuvieras que enfrentarte a esta situación-_

 _Candy sorprendida veía los ojos de su madre- pero de que hablas madre-_

 _-de que pronto encontraras a tu padre y tendrás que tomar la decisión más importante de tu vida mi hija- la vio a los ojos- recuerda Candy, tu eres única hija, fuiste fruto de un amor muy fuerte- lloraba – eres de alta cuna hija y no todos son tus amigos, las ovejas más dulces pueden ser los peores lobos Candy- la tomo de la barbilla- hija el corazón de tu padre es bueno yo lo sé y sé que te amo desde el momento que supo que naciste y me amo a mí , las circunstancias nos hicieron separaron pero es bueno solo olvido como amar tenle paciencia – la abrazo- y no confíes Candy no confíes –_

 _Las campanas a lo lejos se escucharon la señal de que Candy tenía que volver, Melody la abrazo y la beso en la frente- pequeña es hora de irme- Candy lloro_

 _-Mama- suspiro y la vio – si no puedo saber en quien confiar-_

 _-sigue tu corazón hija mía y si tienes duda busca a Minrret, ella te ayudara- se separa de su hija y se iba borrando poco a poco- recuerda Candy busca a Minrret y dile a tu padre que lo amo y que lo estoy esperando- la figura de su madre desaparecía en el horizonte Candy se aferraba a la bruma que quedaba mientras lloraba._

En la habitación de la mansión de los Granchester ocurría un espectáculo más allá de normal, Candy había empezado a convulsionar delante de los ojos de Eleonor, André y el doctor, un grito de Eleonor se escuchó y fue del modo que Terry, Albert, George y Richard salieron de la biblioteca y subieron por las escaleras.

-Doctor que le pasa a Candy- decía Eleonor con lágrimas.

El doctor se aproximó y de inmediato saco una inyección y se la coloco en su brazo- descuide con esto estará bien en cuestiones de minutos- decía el doctor mientras iban entrando a la habitación.

Albert se adelantó y al momento de que el doctor se retiraba se acercaba a su pequeña y la tomaba entre sus brazos- Dios mío no otra vez, Candy Candy amor por favor despierta pequeña – Albert empezaba a llorar- mi amor por favor –

Ante la mirada atónita de toda la escena de desesperación y de angustia se hacía presente Terry quiso acercarse y su padre lo detuvo y movió su cabeza. Terry comprendió que no era el momento.

Las convulsiones habían cesado con la inyección del doctor de poco a poco y fue el momento de que André hablo- William déjala descansar- se acercó y le tomo el hombro- estará bien muchacho-

Albert por primera vez se enfureció y tomo a André por la solapa del saco y su cara se enrojeció de coraje- En este mismo momento me vas a explicar que está pasando con Candy- dijo enfurecido

El duque y Terry lograron separarlos mientras André aun sonreía- vamos afuera campesino y te lo contare- después de esto Terry tuvo que abrazar a Albert para que este no fuera detrás de André mientras salía de la habitación se detuvo viendo a Eleonor- disculpe Miladi le pido de favor que cuide a mi hija mientras despierta no creo que tarde mucho- y continuo ante un asentamiento por parte de Eleonor todos los caballeros se retiraron al pasillo.

-Le exijo Milord que hable si sabe que le ocurre a Candy- fue ahora la respuesta de Terry que también empezaba hacerse notorio su enojo, ante la cara de indignación del presente contra André.

\- bueno en primer lugar- dijo André con una sonrisa altanera- he confirmado que Candy es mi hija-

-pero como puede estar seguro de eso – dijo El duque.

-simplemente porque yo lo he corroborada- dijo el médico – la enfermedad de Lady Candice es muy obvio es un mal que solo se presenta en la familia Estuardo es una enfermedad por falta de una vitamina esencial para la coagulación de la sangre – arreglo su bata- es un tipo de mal sanguíneo que solo presenta la familia real de Escocia e Inglaterra, por eso con seguridad afirmo que Lady Candice es hija de Lord Estuardo- sus palabras resonaron por el pasillo y los corazones de los caballeros presente.

El corazón de Albert sintió una puñalada y a la vez un alivio- tiene cura doctor- dijo firmemente

Por su puesto Sir William solo que la Srita. Necesita ir a Escocia para que reciba el tratamiento adecuado en la corte y una reestructuración en su dieta y será completamente normal- decía con una sonrisa- en la corte atendemos a los niños desde muy jóvenes para evitar estos ataques, pero como Lady Candice no estuvo bajo nuestro cuidado no ha sido atendida como se debe, pero permítame decirles Lord André que su hija es muy fuerte pues se presentó la enfermedad a una edad avanzada es poco común pero tratable-

-lo se Doctor mi Candy tiene la fortaleza de su madre, pero es toda una Estuardo- sonreía André pues gracias a sus espías y a esta recaída había podido confirmar que Candy era una Estuardo, todo estaba listo para presentarse ante el Tribunal- ahora por lo dicho William no veo por qué mi hija deba seguir bajo el techo de los Andrew cuando su lugar es la Residencia de los Estuardos- dijo determinadamente André- mi hija solo estará bien a mi lado- su alternaría era digna de la nobleza.

-No permitiré que se lleve a Candy, ella aún no sabe nada sería un fuerte colapso para ella- decía Albert subiendo la voz.

-no es justo para ella debe decidir su porvenir y no ser impuesto- decía Terry- no permitiré que se la lleve a esa cueva de lobos – sus manos estaban empuñadas, sin duda ningún de ellos permitirían que André se la llevara.

-Creo joven duque que usted no está en posición de exigirme nada y te recuerdo William Andrew con quien estás hablando no soy un simple noble soy un Estuardo y no solo dirigió el Tribunal sino soy regente de Escocia muchacho impertinente- decía alzando la voz

El duque de Granchester entro a la discusión- y eso lo sabemos todos Milord pero no veo la necesidad de ponernos a resaltar títulos ante esto porque le recuerdo que si es verdad lo que dice- dijo Richard sonriendo- no creo tampoco que el tribunal y el pueblo Escoces les haga gracia que la única heredera al trono Escoces sea movida y expuesta por caprichos de su padre, lo recomendable es que permanezca un tiempo hasta que se encuentre estable para tomar sus responsabilidades- se acercó a André- y dudo que el rey permita que una heredera al Trono se exponga corriendo el riesgo de un nuevo ataque en tierras Inglesas- le dijo sin miramiento y sin retroceder sin duda el duque de Granchester era un alto Lord .

En ese momento de desesperación Albert vio a George y él le hizo una seña, aclaro la voz y dijo- Milord André Estuardo, en mi calidad como miembro del Tribunal y siendo uno de los cuatros pilares de los clanes más importantes de Escocia- se acercó a el – tomo bajo el cuidado del Tribunal a Lady Candice hasta que se ratifique su situación en el tribunal y tome formalmente el puesto que merece como heredera a la corona Escocesa- William no pretendía dar semejante paso pero ante la terquedad de André era imposible no poder sacar sus cartas más fuerte el no permitiría que su pequeña fuera llevada así sin antes hablar con ella, juro protegerla y lo haría aun acosta del más alto Lord Escoces.

De pronto subía un hombre canoso en un traje café, sus pasos eran firmes, su cara cansada, pero con la mirada fija ante la situación- bravo muchacho, a pesar de no vivir en Escocia hablas como todo un gran Sir- aplaudió y se colocó al do de Andrew- aparte tu padre se sentiría orgulloso puesto la matriarca del Clan Andrew te ha enseñado bien tu posición campesino- dijo con la mirada muy fría poniéndose en una pose autoritaria el bastón enfrente y el compás de sus pies un poco abierto.

-Milord Armando, es un placer tener lo en mi casa- decía diplomáticamente el duque de Granchester, el señor de paso firme era nada más que el padre de André que había cedido su lugar a su hijo para tener una vida tranquila, sin duda el primo del Rey de Inglaterra era un hombre, aunque de edad avanzada, su mirada aun imponía respeto, así como su persona.

Le sonrió ante la caravana del duque- Richard un placer verte de nuevo muchacho- volteo a ver a su hijo- André ante la afirmación de Sir William André y el decreto que este muchacho hizo respetaremos por ahora la ley puesto que el tribunal es la más alta autoridad Escocesa y si nosotros no ponemos el ejemplo quien lo hará?, entiendes- miro a Albert- mira muchacho supiste mover muy bien tus cartas y por ahora mi nieta estará en tu techo pero ten encanta que tendrás que presentarla en el Tribunal antes de 72 horas para que ratifiquen tu decreto- Albert sostuvo la mirada y afirmo con la cabeza.

-André vio a su padre y luego a Albert- más te vale William André que cuides a mi hija por esta vez ganaste la partida, pero no la guerra- se dio la media vuelta para abandonar el corredor con su padre, pero volteo- duque, joven y miladi gracias por su hospitalidad con mi hija y tu muchacho más te vale que no le ocurran o yo mismo desapareceré a todo y cada uno de tu clan-

Albert iba a responder, pero George le tomo de la mano- William ahora no es momento, hay que ver a Candy- Albert no tuvo más que apretar las manos en señal de enojo.

La mucama que había estado con Candy salió de la habitación y dijo- Señores miladi la joven Andrew ha despertado, mientras salían de la propiedad André y Armando en su automóvil charlaba.

-Creo hijo que ese muchacho tiene madera- lo miro fijamente- será un buen esposo para tu hija- sonrió

André voltio con cara de molesto- tengo que admitir que ese campesino tiene agallas y cabeza supo mover muy bien sus piezas padre- vio la ventana- solo espero que mi pequeña este bien y pueda verla despierta es tan hermosa padre-

-lo se hijo vi las fotografías es igual que su madre, pero tiene los ojos de la tuya- rio – pero toda la fortaleza de un Estuardo soportar tres ataques es una mujer fuerte digna escocesa- André solo lo vio y sonrió.

Mientras en la habitación Candy despertaba poco a poco- Aaaallll bbbbeerrtt- decía pausado mientras el iba entrando se aproximó inmediatamente a su lado.

-Que paso princesa'- decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y con una mano le acomodaba el pelo.

-Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? - decía aun abriendo poco a poco sus ojos- me dolió el pecho y ha- quiso pararse de inmediato.

-no Candy todo está bien amor quédate acostada, Terry y su familia te cuidaron y estuvo aquí el doctor- dijo con amor mientras Terry se acercaba.

-Si tarzan pecosa no te muevas todo está bien- la miro con una sonrisa

-Terry, cuando me llamaras por mi nombre- decía mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-cuando no me des sustos, sé que soy irresistible pero que desmayarte en mis brazos- rio- además as subido de peso, la tía abuela debe ponerte a dieta- su cara cambio a ternura.

-Terry Granchester- dijo eso y trato de levantarse y se mareo Albert con una sonrisa la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Amor tienes que descansar un poco todavía- la recostó.

-estoy bien quiero ir a casa por favor Albert- la miro suplicando- te prometo que descansare, pero no quiero preocupar a la tía abuela por favor- su mirada de ternura esos ojos eran un arma difícil de escabullir cualquiera se reditaría ante ellos.

-Está bien pequeña nos iremos a casa dijo viendo a Eleonor- señora Becker podría ayudar a mi Candy para que se vestía y George trae el coche por favor- los dos asintieron.

-Pecosa estas seguras puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en la casa yo me portare bien lo prometo- la miro Terry con ojos de súplica- para mi será un placer cuidar a una Tarzan pecosa como tú-

-Gracias Terry, pero mi lugar es mi casa no quisiera incomodar y la tía abuela va estar preocupada- decía con una sonrisa.

-Está bien pecosa, pero te advierto te hiere a ver mañana sin falta- le dijo con un dedo señalándola.

-te esperare, con una taza de té verdad Albert lo miro – además ya estaré bien para darte un escarmiento hasta que te aprendas mi nombre-

Albert los vio y sonrió- nos retiramos amor para que te cambies ya mañana lo mataras pequeña- se retiraron dejando a Eleonor y la mucama arreglando.

¿Saliendo Terry vio a Albert- que eras? ¿Le dirás? - Albert lo vio y el silencio se hizo presente


	57. Chapter 57 LA ANTESALA DE LA VERDAD

Capitulo 52

LA ANTESALA DE LA VERDAD

Mientras Albert le comentaba su próximo movimiento contra Andrew y la ayuda que le pediría al Tribunal para que su pequeña fuera libre de tomar su decisión, Candy bajaba las escaleras con su vestido blanco junto con Eleonor. Albert se percató de la figura de Candy y le hizo un ademan a Terry ambos voltearon y le dieron una sonrisa-

-estas lista pequeña- le dijo Albert aproximándose a ella

-si Albert- dijo un poco sonrojada- vamos a casa por favor- Albert le asintió con la cabeza y tomo su mano.

Después de despedirse de los Granchester y de Eleonor, ellos partieron- Terry estaba en el pórtico de la mansión con una irada triste viendo como partía el coche de los Andrew, sin percatase que el duque se acercaba.

-hijo estas bien? - le decía mientras se aproximaba Terry.

-no padre estoy preocupado por ella, Albert y Candy deberán pasar una prueba muy grande y la verdad meda nostalgia que después de todo lo que han pasado ahora esto- dijo sin perder la vista del coche que se perdía en el horizonte.

-lo se hijo y se también que necesitaran mucha ayudo – le toco el hombre- si Lord André y su padre Lord Armando comienzan a mover las piezas Albert la va a perder- suspiro- el trono de Escocia no es una situación simple porque su reinado depende directamente del Rey de Inglaterra, pero …- dijo el duque y su silencio llamo la atención de Terry

-que padre? ¿Qué pasa? - dijo viéndolo al rostro.

\- ella correrá mucho peligro- le dijo con seriedad- hay mucha gente detrás del honor de ser regente de Escocia y temo que no será muy fácil su situación- dijo solemnemente el duque sabía perfectamente que hace años la familia McBruker había hecho lo imposible por quitar del trono a los Estuardos y ellos habían presionado al Tribunal para que pidieran la nueva cadena de sucesión escocesa.

-lo se padre, aunque he renunciado a pelear por ella- suspiro – aun la amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma y no quiero que nada le pase, cuando deje que ella decidiera y se fuera con Albert, me prometí velar por ella siempre por su felicidad, aunque de ello dependiera la mía- dijo Terry- podremos ayudarla en algo'-

No lo sé hijo, pero te juro que hare lo que pueda para ayudarlos- dijo el duque- por ahora solo depende de cómo Albert juego sus cartas y lo que dijo Candy después de que sepa la verdad- asintieron los dos y en silencio se hicieron un juramento sin palabras ayudar a los Andrew como fuera- ahora vamos a dentro hijo tu madre espera- el duque se giró y Terry volvió la mirada.

Amor mío te juro que no dejare que nadie te haga daño, un día cometí el error dejarte y te perdí- suspiro- ero esta vez estaré para ti mi amor lo juro- una lagrima rodo tan vez su corazón sabio la verdad que a pesar de todo el seguía amándola, pero decidió su felicidad y el la respetaría, pero siempre seria su gran protector solo por seguir viéndola con esa sonrisa en su cara, Terry se giró y entro a la mansión.

Mientras tanto en el coche Candy iba cerca de Albert y su cabeza estaba recargada en su hombro, Albert la rodeaba con un brazo y miraba el paisaje por la ventana del coche sumergido en su pensamiento.

-Amor ya me vas a decir que sucede -lo miro-o vas a seguir dejándome fuera de tu mundo amor -dijo con la voz más dulce que podía Albert la miro extrañado- si no me veas con esa cara William Albert Andrew sé muy bien cuando tienes un problema tu s ojos se entristecen demasiado- lo toco con su mano en la cara, una caricia de amor y preocupación envuelta en un simple gesto- ahora dime ojos hermosos por que tus ojos no brillan y están tristes-

Albert la miro y su cara era tierna y llena de amor, solo ella media darle esa mirada, solo ella podía verlo hacia, por dios solo ella lo conocía también que tuvo miedo de saber cuánto la amaba, pero la verdad que era su vida- cosas que no quisiera decirte aun amor que estas enferman- dijo bajando su cara para hacer el geste más perdurable- solo recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón amor y nunca permitiría que alguien te dañara-

Candy se quedó con la incógnita de saber que pasaba no iba a permitir que nadie arruinara su dicha ya no más, no dejaría su suerte a la deriva – haber Sir. William Albert Andrew- lo tomo de la cara para que se vieran a los ojos- creo que usted y yo somos mayores y hemos sufrido mucho verdad- Albert asintió con la cabeza- aclarado el punto sr Andrew le exijo que me dijo que está pasando? Y no ponga de pretexto que estoy enferma que tuve una recaída y casi morí porque estoy segura que esa era su excusa para no contarme verdad- Albert abrió sus ojos, sin duda lo conocía a la perfección- así que sin excusas quiero que me dijo la verdad por dolorosa que sea-

-Candy amor yo…- Albert por primera vez no sabía que decir Candy se acercó más a él y lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras sostenía sus manos junto a las de el- amor ahora soy parte de ti, no quiero secretos, ni engaños, pronto seamos esposos amor mío, y yo quiero ser para ti no una carga sino una compañera, quiero ser tu amiga, tu cómplice y tu mujer, no quiero que nunca escondas de mi tus penas, ni problema y mucho menos tus angustia- Candy se acercó peligrosamente a su oído derecho, susurrando- tal vez no soy una gran ninfa para salvarte pero soy una mujer fuerte amor, para luchar a lado tuyo y vencer a tu lado- termino decir sin quererlo natural mente sus labios rozaron la superficie del a oreja de Albert y este se estremeció por las palabras y ese roce- me dirás amor- inclino su cabeza y le dejo ver una sonrisa junto a una dulce mirada. Albert asintió.

-Candy que dijeras si alguien desconocido para ti afirme que es tu padre- Albert trago en seco, el plan que había hecho con Terry quedaba por los úselos y era momento de decir verdad en ese coche- y extrañamente por tu enfermedad se confirmara que eres hija de ese hombre? - soltó la piedra.

Candy suspiro y cerro sus ojos, cuantas veces había pedido a Dios saber su verdadero origen la verdad de por qué había sido abandonada, pero estaría lista de que eso para- diría que ese hombre tiene mucho que responderme- suspiro y lo tomo de la mano- y le diría que puede ser parte de mi vida pero que recuerde que yo siempre seré un Andrew- suspiro y Albert la abrazo por inercia se separó y la beso con un beso apasionado y tierno a la vez.

-amor mío, te amo- decía Albert apartando del beso- entonces lista para escuchar todo- Candy simplemente asintió y Albert comenzó por contarle quien era André Estuardo y como había sido que lo contacto a él y a la tía abuela para informarle la situación y después como su recaída le había confirmado que era la hija de André y heredera del trono de Escocia. Candy escuchaba pero no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, por dio alguien que le dijera como una simple huérfana había podido resultar ser de una familia muy importante y tenía un padre que reclamaba su presencia y aparte tenía un deber como heredera a un trono, su cabeza no daba crédito pero de pronto recordó como un sueño a una bella mujer que decía _–"pronto encontraras a tu padre y tendrás que tomar la decisión más importante de tu vida mi hija recuerda Candy, tu eres única hija, fuiste fruto de un amor muy fuerte- lloraba – eres de alta cuna hija"_ todo parecía un sueño pero ella recordaba a esa mujer y la paz volvía a su mente y volvía a escuchar _\- yo hubiera dado todo porque jamás tuvieras que enfrentarte a esta situación-_ solo respiro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Albert se preocupó.

-Estas bien pequeña- dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-si amor solo que todo están repentino que yo jamás pensé que esto pasaría – suspiro encontrar a mi familia después de tanto tiempo- Albert la abrazo y Candy se acurruco en sus brazos.

\- yo siempre estaré a tu lado pequeña no dejare que nadie te haga daño- fueron las palabras de Albert mientras la besaban llegaban a las puertas de la mansión Andrew y la tía abuela los esperaba en la puerta puesto que era tarde Archie, Annie y Elisa se encontraban en sus habitaciones durmiendo. La tía abuela se acercó cuando vio como Albert delicadamente baja a Candy del auto y George se quedaba de pie.

-Candy hija- dijo la tía abuela y se aproximó a ella- estas bien' te duele algo? - la miraba observándola de pie a cabeza

Candy le sonrió- si tía abuela solo fue un pequeño desmayo, pero ya estoy bien- Candy quiso dar unos pasos para acercarse a la tía abuela, pero se mareo y por poco cae sino fue por oportuna intervención de Albert que la sostuvo en sus brazos.

La tía abuela, George y Albert gritaron- Candy.

Ella se aferró a los brazos de Albert y después de componerse un poco les sonrió, al ver que la tía abuela y George estaban a lado- descuide solo me mare un poco creo que me hace falta algo de descanso- sonrió.

La tía abuela suspiro – descuida hija ya estás en casa- miro a Albert- William será mejor que la lleves a su cuarto Doroty la está esperando con su cama tibia y con un té- dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Si tía abuela será lo mejor- Albert la levanto en sus brazos ante la mirada atónita de Candy

-Amor puedo caminar- le dijo en forma de reproche.

-no señorita usted vendrá conmigo a la habitación- Albert se sonrojo ir la forma que se lo dijo mientras Candy sonrió, se disponían a cruzar la puerta para que Albert la llevara a su habitación cuando la tía abuela hablo.

\- por cierto, señorita queda prohibidas las salidas y sin acompañante me ha escuchado- viendo la escena con tanto amor y cariño que imagino como sería su noche de bodas de los dos.

Albert se giró junto con Candy- descuida tía abuela no volverá a pasar- y siguieron su recorrido. En ese momento George se aproximaba a la tía abuela- George William hablo con Candy ya- dijo fríamente sin dejar de ver a los rubios que subían la escalera de la mansión.

-si señora en el coche- dijo serio

\- y como lo tomo ella- contesto

\- Muy seriamente escucho todo y al último dijo- con una sonrisa- que ella seguiría siendo una Andrew fuera quien fuera- la tía abuela sonrió sin duda esa era la respuesta de una matriarca sonrió y el silencio reino.

Albert llegaba a la habitación de Candy y abrió la puerta Doroty y la recibió con una sonrisa-

-Señorita Candy bienvenida- dijo una Doroty con su uniforme de la casa y entre sus manos una sábana, la sonrisa de Doroty se hizo notable cuando vio a Albert que traía entre sus brazos a Candy y ellos sonreían.

-hola Doroty- dijo mientras Albert la bajaba.

-Doroty le encargo mucho a la señorita que tome un baño y se meta a la cama necesita descansar y que le suban comida por favor- Albert la miro con una sonrisa

-Albert no soy una niña yo puedo atenderme- Candy volvió a caminar hacia Albert para retarlo y se volvió a marear, Doroty velozmente fue abrazarla.

-ya vez pequeña por favor deja que Doroty te ayude y descansa yo mismo traeré tu comida lo prometo – la miro con suplica y Candy asintió

-descuida Candy vamos solo por esta vez si- dijo Doroty mientras la llevaba a la silla

\- Las dejare por favor Doroty este cargo- decía Albert mientras salía de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta Candy se levantó y había dado tres pasos y cayo de rodillas.

Doroty e aproximo de inmediato-Candy estas bien? -

Candy la miro – no Doroty, pero no quiero preocupar más a Albert y a la tía abuela por favor ayúdame a asearme y acostarme aún estoy muy mareada- vio suplicantemente a Doroty- no les digas nada por favor- Doroty asistió.

Lo que Candy no sabía era que Albert no había cerrado la puerta por completo y alcanzo a ver y escuchar todo, cerró despacio la puerta y sus puños los cerros, la tía abuela se acercaba y vio la escena

Que paso William- dijo en voz baja

\- Candy aún no está bien- dijo serio -y el único que la puede ayudar es André tía, tenemos que ir a Escocia lo más pronto posible- a cara era de frustración y de enojo a la vez su único amor dependía de su padre y este padre pretendía alejarla de él.

La tía abuela se acomodó el chal que llevaba y le dijo- descuida hijo encontraremos la mejor solución- lo abrazo- si tenemos que ir a Escocia y enfrentar a cada uno de los clanes por su bien lo haremos hijo- Albert le sonrió

Buenas noches primeramente quiero felicitar a todos por este nuevo año que comienza que dios los llene de bendiciones y paz a todos usted y sus familias que este año que comienza tenga felicidad, fortaleza y bienestar a todo.

De antemano les agradezco por leer esta humilde historia que he creado con mucho amor para todos ustedes y su compañía en esta travesía- a cada uno de los lectores que se toma la molestia de acompañarme muchas gracias y desde México, Guanajuato para todos usted mil abrazos y besos. Gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos dios los bendiga

Atte. Ana besos y abrazos


	58. Chapter 58 UNA NOCHE MAGICA

Capítulo 53

UNA MAGICA NOCHE.

Candy había tomado ya su baño y estaba en la cama con un bello camisón de satín en blanco, Doroty terminaba de arreglar la habitación para que fuera confortable Candy, la chimenea crujía mientras los maderos se quemaban, Doroty se sentía satisfecha con el trabajo realizado, la noche había caído Candy permanecía aun digiriendo los acontecimientos que Albert le había relatado durante su trayecto a la mansión, su cama era tibia y su cuarto muy acogedor, Doroty se levantó y se dirigió a ella.

-Candy necesitas algo mas- le decía con una sonrisa muy evidente mientras Candy giraba su Cabeza.

-no gracias Doroty- le sonrió ella- creo que ya me siento mejor gracias solo necesitaba una buena cama- en ese momento golpearon la puerta de su habitación, las dos soltaron del susto y después se rieron, Doroty fue directo abrir.

Doroty y Candy se quedaron mudas con la imagen que veían, Albert se encontraba parado en la puerta con un suéter negro ajustado que permitían observar sus músculos bien definidos, sus pectorales eran firmes, sin duda dejaba poco a la imaginación, su pantalón café flojo y sus pantuflas negras, su pelo suelto y lo más impresionante era su sonrisa que ambas mujeres dejaron con la boca abierta.

-disculpen señoritas- decía mientras entraba con la charola de plata, un plato blanco de cerámica fina y un florero con un botón de rosa- pero mi pequeña aún no ha probado bocado y pensé que podría comer algo- su sonrisa al entrar y depositar la charola junto a la mesa de noche de Candy era toda fantasía para cualquier mujer.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Candy cuando Albert se sentó en la cama y acaricio su cara.

-con su permiso- decía Doroty mientras se retiraba, ella sabía que la orden explicita que le había dado la tía abuela para no dejarlos solos, pero en ese momento la mejor medicina era que ellos estuvieran en un mundo aparte, ellos sonrieron y ella salió. En el pasillo se encontró a George y ella se sonrojo, George se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Como está la señorita amor'- dijo viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-creo por ahora en buenas manos- se acercó para depositar su cara en el pecho de George- el sr. William esta con ella-

George la alejo por un momento- pero amor no deben de estar solos- Doroty acerco su dedo índice a él para cerrar su boca.

-descuida cielo, a veces la mejor medicina para curarse es estar solo con el amor de tu vida- le sonrió- además ya todos se han dormido- le guiño el ojo- creo que es justo que ellos estén juntos un momento-

Gorgor le sonrió, hace cuanto no recordaba el momento en que él se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era Doroty y que su corazón que un día perteneció a Rose, volvió a palpitar por ella, una mujer sencilla pero muy sabia, igual de trabajadora que él, le había robado el corazón y había aprendido a confiar en su buen juicio sabía que igual que para él la familia Andrew era su única familia, George suspiro- está bien amor mío- sonrió pícaramente- entonces me permitiría señorita tomar con usted una taza de té y decirle al oído cuanto la amo porque creo que hoy no he tenido la oportunidad de decirlo- decía mientras tomaba la mano de Doroty y la besaba, la chica se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, junto fueron a la cocina perdiéndose en los pasillos de la mansión.

En el cuarto de Candy era otro asunto, Albert le había hecho comer la sopa de verduras que había subido, entre reproches de Candy y sonrisas de él logro chantajearla para que terminara todo. En qué momento, no lo sabían, pero quedaron frente a frente sus ojos se vieron y sus miradas se perdieron en los ojos de cada uno, un suspiro se perdió en el silencio de la noche, una caricia dio paso, una caricia de Albert para ella que la hizo estremecer.

-pequeña tengo miedo- le dijo mientras la veía con la más dulce mirada y su mano rozaba su mejilla- de que llegando a Escocia te separen de mi amor mío- suspiro.

Candy por inercia tomo su barba con la otra mano- descuida Albert, aun cuando yo esté lejos amor mío, aun haya mil mares y mil montañas- quito la mano de su mejilla y la llevo a su pecho- este corazón Albert es tuyo amor, así hubiera mil obstáculos el no dejaría que nunca dejara de pensar en ti porque es tuyo amor- recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Albert y el abrazo de la cintura.

-Amor te juro que no habrá barreras que me impidan llegar a ti- su cara se refugiaba con el olor de su pelo ese olor a rosas que lo embriagaba y lo extasiaba- así tenga que pelear con un mundo entero amor mío iría por ti, aunque te encerraran en el mismo infierno, porque no podría vivir sin estar a tu lado- acaricio su pelo- sin olor tu perfume y sentir el calor de tú cuerpo en un casto abrazo- suspiro.

En el fondo de la habitación una chimenea encendida calentaba el ambiente y el crujir de los lechos era una música para estos dos corazones que se entregaban en un dulce beso y dos almas que minutos antes se juraban que se buscarían, aunque estuvieran lejos.

Sus labios unidos por una sed insaciable de ambos, sus manos de los dos por un minuto tomar vida propia, mientras Candy se perdía en el beso de Albert sus manos hacían un recorrido por primera vez a un lugar que solo en sus sueños pensó tocar, viajaban en la espalda de Albert, como la musa toca la más fina pieza de música en un piano, una melodía que solo ella podía escuchar y no quería terminar.

El por su parte acariciaba esa espalda de seda con sus manos, como quien acaricia la más dulce arpa en primavera, de pronto sus cuerpos sintieron el frio de una noche helada y se acercaron más, por un momento estaban tan juntos el bajo sus manos a la cintura de ella y la pego a su cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida. EL beso se profundizo mientras ella y el exigían más del dulce néctar de sus bocas, el mundo se detuvo y juraron que sus corazones igual mientras duraba el beso, volcanes de pasión se encendieron en ambos solo la noche era cómplice de tal entrega.

De pronto el abandono la boca de ella y por inercia sus labios buscaron su terso cuello, ella por su parte se dejó entregar al momento esa sensación de calor que subía por su cuerpo era incontenible, se dice que cuando dos almas se encuentran en un éxtasis el mundo a su alrededor se paraliza para no profanar la prueba de amor más puro hasta el reloj se detiene cuando el amor se hace presente, cuanto tiempo había transcurrido no sabían y no les importaba, eran ellos en esa habitación solo dos almas entregándose al amor mismo.

De pronto Candy abrió sus ojos llenos de éxtasis por que no decir de una lujuria que era una sensación nueva para ella, los brazos de Albert la tenían sujeta y por nada en el mundo quería que la soltaran de pronto vio el cuello de él y como iniciar lo beso con la inexperiencia de una principiante en estos goces ella quiso tratar de satisfacer sus ganas de probarlo, la educación y las enseñanzas cuando hay amor quedan rezagadas cuando la entrega es amor puro, sin pensarlo Albert acariciaba con sus labios su hombro Candy no pudo hacer más que abandonar la tarea del cuello de Albert para arque a su cuerpo y permitir que Albert escuchara un gemido de pasión y de placer, era un caballero sin duda pero ante semejante invitación hasta un caballero pierde la cordura, la vio arquearse entre sus manos y le pareció la más bella forma de un cuerpo entregado su alma, sin pensarlo sus manos bajaron los tirantes de su pijama de ella.

No pensaban solo se entregaban de pronto Albert en peso a recorrer su pecho hasta el nacimiento de los pechos de ella, mientras Candy permanecía con los ojos cerrado ella quería guardar ese momento por siempre, el hombre que la amaba la hacía sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo. En un moviente brusco y rápido el saco de la cama y la puso sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, Candy no pensaba se entregaba al momento de pasan.

Su camisón corto hacia lucir sus piernas perfectamente torneadas y blancas era un deleite, Albert la vio y suspiro dejando su beso, ella abrió sus ojos y sus labios se movieron diciendo-sigue amor mío- en un susurro- no pienses solo hazlo- dijo Candy y Albert la volvió a besar.

De pronto la mano de Albert acariciaba su pierna mientras las bocas de ambos seguían unidas, su mano firme seguía delimitando el contorno de su pierna y subía con gran seguridad ahora rozaban su muslo Candy gimió al sentir el roce de esas manos en sus piernas. De pronto Albert se detuvo en seco, ella lo miro suplicante y de pronto se levantó de su lecho y se acercó a él, tomo sus delicadas manos el borde del suéter de Albert y lo empezó a levarte de poco a poco, sin duda la luz de la luna hacia una cómplice perfecta veía el dorso de su amado desnudo y su ganas desesperadas de acariciarlo se hicieron presenten, el roce de sus manos lo envolvió en una locura de pasión cuando Candy subió se puso de puntitas para tocar el cuello de Albert y besarlo desenfrenadamente. Como una princesa puede convertirse en una diosa y ser tan seductor un ángel fue el pensamiento de Albert mientras sentía los labios de ella jugar con su cuello desnudo.

De pronto como si un mar tranquilo fuera azotado por una tormenta, el tomo entre sus manos y la llevo a la pared junto a la ventana, ella por inercia subió sus piernas enredando el cuerpo de Albert al suyo mientras el con una mano sostenía el cuerpo de Candy sujetándolo por la cadera de ella, con la otra mano tenía la mano de Candy levantada y empezó a besarla con tal demencia que parecía que el mundo se acabaría y el necesitaba probar por última vez esos labios rojos, probar esa miel néctar de dioses, dejo su boca para acariciar su cuello, Candy volvió a gemir y el por instinto y escuchando su último suspiro de conciencia trato de alejarse pero Candy no se lo permitió porque sus piernas lo aprisionaron más a su cuerpo y sus ojos verde le suplicaba que siguieran, el abandono la mano de ella para sujetarla de sus glúteos fuertes manos que sostenían a su bella dama mientras el bajaba por el cuerpo de Candy con sus labios y las manos de ella recorrían su espalda de él, siguiendo con la melodía, el cuerpo de Candy está a punto de explotar embriagado de pasión y deseo, Albert la recostó en la cama y él se subió para estar arriba de ella abriendo suavemente sus piernas, Candy pudo sentir el miembro de Albert erecto solo estorbaban un poco de tela para que la hiciera suya, ella lo deseaba, el moría por entrar y poseerla pero la cordura llego a él y le dijo al oído.

-Amor mío, si te hago mía hoy, juro por lo más sagrado que no podre dejarte salir de mis brazos- sonrió Candy- eres mi vida, pero tu mereces una boda perfecta y que tu noche de bodas sea especial mi amor, no solo un momento de deseo- Candy lo miro.

-Amor mi cuando la entrega es por amor no importa el momento o la situación- sonrió sonrojada- sé que eres tú la luz de mi vida, que será el primero y el ultimo y que nuestros juramentos de amor sabe Dios que son sinceros, halo amor hazme tuya – sus ojos se cerraron y Albert vio como ella tembló ante la nueva situación, el comprendió que aunque la pasión y el amor era fuertes él no se perdonaría por asarla suya en ese momento él quería lo mejor para su ninfa una noche especial y hacerla suya con la bendición de dios, cuando fuera su mujer juro que no la dejaría salir de su habitación por días pero comprendió que no podía dejarla así, por lo cual hizo un movimiento atrevido, la beso asta sentirla perdida en la pasión y abandono su boca y con delicadeza quito su ropa interior mientras ella se contorsionaba entre la cama el susurro- lista amor mío- ella se llevó las manos a la cara y Albert solo pensó que era inocente pero lo perdía, abrió despacio sus piernas y como aquel colibrí que toma el néctar de la más delicada flor en primavera él se acercó y empezó a besar y jugaba con su boca, en su parte, eso era una sensación perfecta.

Ella gimió y se contorsionaba de placer ante las suaves caricias que Albert le proporcionaba hasta que, por un momento, sus fuerzas le faltaban ya su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor su mirada perdida, grito el nombre de Albert y el dejo por un momento su trabajo para decirle- princesa toca el cielo amor y vuelve a mí- Candy lo escucho tan lejos mientras él se afanaba más en su trabajo hasta que ella no pudo más y en una explosión de placer se corrió por primera vez dejando exista en la cama. Albert se levantaba con una sonrisa en su boca si sus labios eran deliciosos la miel de sus piernas era néctar puro. De pronto cerro sus ojos y sintió como Candy bajaba su pantalón y esta torpemente lengüeteaba su miembro, el trato de detenerla pero ella lo miro fijamente- amor mío quiero que tu también toques la gloria- sin decir más Albert cambio de lugar en la cama con Candy y aunque era inexperta Albert sintió como cada una de sus caricias lo llevaba al clímax, como cada uno de sus besos era fuego que había su interior, el solo pudo decir entre gemidos- su abres tu boca y lo colocas dentro será más rápido amor, ten cuidado de no morderlo- Candy asintió ante las instrucciones y procedió como le había dicho Albert y en un segundo Albert se encontraba extasiado a punto de llegar al climas y de pronto se levantó y la abrazo para que suspendiera su trabajo y él se corrió al mencionar su nombre en un grito-

Loa dos cayeron exhaustos en su cama, Albert le retiro el camisón y la arropo entre sus brazos y ella con sus piernas, Albert se acercó y en un susurro le dijo- gracias amor mío por haber tocado el cielo conmigo- la beso- gracias por permitirme recorrer tu cuerpo y saborearte- la abrazo Candy no dijo nada solo atino decir.

-te amo Albert te amo- los dos se quedaron exhaustos satisfechos y cansados, durmieron como nunca hubieron dormido en sus vidas. La luna caprichosa se desapareció, mientras el astro rey hacia su aparición, los dos amantes se encontraban abrazados y desnudos.

Cuando de repente Albert sintió la mano de Alguien tocando su hombro- William William despierta- sin querer abrió los ojos y se aleto cuando vio que aun en sus brazos estaba Candy y la figura lo miraba serio a un lado de la cama.

Buenas noches mil gracias a todos los lectores quiero hacer este regalo para ustedes debo confesar que es la primera ve que hago una escena tan descriptiva jijijiji espero porfavor sus mas sinceros comentarios por que fue muy difícil jijiji

Gracias a todos y espero les guste su regalo de año nuevo besos a todos y espero sus comentarios.

Atte. Ana


	59. Chapter 59 ENTRANDO A LA REALIDAD

CAPITULO 54

ENFRENTANDO LA REALIDAD

Sin duda la imagen de Candy dormida entre sus brazos era la imagen más sublime que podía observar Albert después de despertar la que no concordaba era la imagen que veía a lado de la cama. ¿Un George serio, en traje negro y detrás de una Doroty muy apenada sin duda no era signo de buenas noticias, pero como se había quedado dormido? A qué horas se perdió entre los brazos de su amada ¿y sobre todo que hacia ahí George ¿sin ganas volteo a ver esos ojos de fuego que le miran.

-buenos días George- dijo algo extrañado de verlo ahí.

-Sr. William me temo que tenemos problemas, la señora Eloy y los demás se encuentran dormidos- simulo que tocia- será mejor que salga de aquí antes que alguien se dé cuenta que se quedó en la habitación de la señorita Candy- dijo mientras Doroty se sonrojaba, Albert asintió y quiso levantarse saco la mano que tenía la cabeza de Candy, es una suerte que ella duerma profundamente se decía mentalmente, al querer incorporarse se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa y se sonrojo.

-George podrías ayudarme- dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa, George entendió y mientras Doroty se sonrojaba y se volteaba, George le paso el pantalón a Albert, este se colocó y se levantó de la cama- está bien ahora vamos a la oficina y me dirás que pasa? - decía en un tono muy serio.

-En un minuto lo alcanzo sr. – decía George mientras Albert salía de la habitación y como un susurro se acercó a Doroty-te dije que no podíamos dejarlos solos ahora que va pasar-

Doroty se volteo y lo miro- nada amor aquí no pasó nada- se separó de él y recogió del piso una camisa- ahora veo de donde aprendiste eso de dejar la ropa tirada en la habitación- se acercó y le dio la suerte a George y le beso la mejilla.

-Doroty- dijo moviendo su cabeza

\- descuida amor anda ve y llévale el suéter al señor- lo miro con una sonrisa- tu dejas más desarreglado mi cuarto- George se sonrojo- ande ve que yo me are cargo de la señorita y de prepararla para la visita-

Como esa mujer siempre podía ver las cosas tan simples y lo convencía de ver lo bueno de las cosas se preguntaba George mientras caminaba a la oficina de William- pero te escaparas muchacho – decía mientras tocaba la puerta y un ente se escuchaba.

Entro a la oficina señorial del patriarca Albert había ordenado una taza de café caliente el cual estaba tomando una vez con su bata oscura puesta se acercó a George- dime George cual es la emergencia- le decía con una sonrisa detrás de esa mirada de felicidad que pocas veces o casi nunca le veía a Albert.

-En primer lugar, olvidas te tu suéter en la habitación de la señorita- decía mientras lanzaba el suéter y Albert lo recibía ahora con un rubor intento hablar, pero George se le adelanto- no tienes que darme explicaciones William, pero si debes tener cuidado muchacho no solo por el que dirán sino por la reputación de Candy-

-descuida George, nos e volverá a repetir- Albert se sentía como un hijo regañado por su padre-

-no me mal interpretes amigo no es regaño- suspiro George mientras se acercaba a el- cuando hay amor como el de ustedes es imposible no hacer locura- este le sonrió- pero no me gustaría que den a habladurías por parte de la servidumbre por el bien de la señorita de acuerdo-

-descuida amigo tendré más cuidado- dijo Albert sereno y con una sonrisa- dime que era el asunto importante? -

George suspiro- esto- extendió un papel con un sello imperial escoces- lo trajeron muy temprano un empleado de los Estuardos.

Albert cambio su rostro y tomo el papel y lo comenzó a leer.

Sir William Albert Andrew.

Por medio de la misiva le pido una audiencia con Lady Candy, mi padre y yo deseamos ser presentados con ella, espero no tenga conveniente de nuestra entrevista.

Llegaremos a medio día a su propiedad para ver a mi hija.

Atte., Lord André Estuardo

Regente de Escocia y dirigente del Tribunal.

Albert hiso una señal y arrugo el papel entre sus manos- George quieren verla- dijo firmemente

¿En ese momento la tía abuela entraba a la oficina- Quien quiere ver a quién William? - dijo tomando asiento.

-El Lord André Estuardo quiere una audiencia con Candy- dijo fuertemente mientras le presentaba el documento a la tía

¿Ella lo leyó y hablo- William que harás ?, no puedes negarte a que la vean hijo al fin de cuentas es el regente de Escocia si le impides la entrada tendrás problemas muy serios hijo- la tía abuela estaba preocupada. Lo que nadie noto que Candy se había levantado y al no ver a nadie pensó que Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca y quiso verlo para darle un beso, ella escucho todo, aun en bata de dormir, entro al escuchar esa conversación.

No hay por qué preocuparse amor- dijo Candy decidida y se acercó a el- yo a tenderé y escuchare lo que tenga que decirme Lord André – le tomo de la barbilla- y les dejare claro muchas cosas entre ellas que te amo y la otra que sea quien sea siempre seré una Andrew-

La tía abuela la miro y con una sonrisa sin duda esa niña será una gran Matriarca del clan pensó para ella, después tocio- me parece bien tu decisión Candice, pero te sugiero que te pongas ropa- se levantó haciendo una seña a George para abandonar el lugar- una dama no es bien vista si esta en bata de dormir niña- salió ante una Candy apenada que salía detrás de ella, pero Albert la retuvo sosteniendo su brazo

-Amor espera- dijo- estas seguras de querer verlos-

-descuida Albert yo estaré bien amor- le toco su cara- mientras tu estés a mi lado podre con todo- Albert no se contuvo y la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente- amor – dijo ella soltando el beso.

-si lo se pequeña – no quería, pero las palabras de George le resonaban- debes irte- Candy asintió con la cabeza mientras Albert la dejaba ir

-Candy- le dijo antes de cruzar la puerta- te dijo Algo Doroty amor- algo ruborizado.

Candy con una sonrisa lo vio- no solo dijo que debía despertarte más temprano- ella rio y lo dejo en la biblioteca mientras Albert reía ir el comentario.

Definitivamente el almuerzo de ese di fue muy entusiasta, porque Candy vio a Annie embarazada lo cual la hizo muy feliz y le comento como había sido su boda muy discreta pero hermosa, ellos se habían aprendido amar y no les importo estar solo con sus compañeros de clase disfrutando todo lo importante era su amor, no quisieron avisarle a la familia por la situación de la familia Britter y la respuesta que le había dado la tía abuela, Candy le aseguro que la tía abuela había cambiado; Annie no le creía hasta que vio que la tía abuela la trataba como una hija y esa mirada de hielo había desaparecido; Elisa también se unió a la plática pues su embarazo estaba más avanzado que el de Annie pero tenían mucho que compartir, esa mañana le pidieron permiso a la tía abuela y a Archie para salir de compras; otro invitado fue Terry que llego como le prometió a ver a Candy temprano. Albert lo recibió con la sorpresa de la reunión de los Estuardos, Terry le pidió a Albert que si podía quedarse para ayudar si algo se ofrecía el acepto. La tía abuela había ordenado que ni Annie ni Elisa se enteraran de los orígenes de Candy por su estado ella no quería que tuvieran impresiones fuertes así que la idea de ir de compras fue lo mejor.

Ya casi eran las 12 del día. Cuando el pomposo auto de los Estuardo y sus escoltas llegaban a la mansión de los Andrew. Los primeros en recibirlos fueron Albert y la tía abuela.

-buenas tardes- decía André mientras bajaba del auto y se volteaba para ayudar a bajar a su padre- me alegro que no hubo problemas con nuestra petición- decía viéndolo con una sonrisa. André sabía que los Andrew no podían negarse a dicha petición sin echar se encima al tribunal y a toda Escocia.

-buenas tarde dijo la tía abuela y Albert.

-Claro con semejante ultimátum Lord André quien se negaría- dijo Albert en forma de autoridad y con una sonrisa- pasen por favor a la estancia Candy no tardara en bajar-

La estancia de los Andrew era amplia y acogedora como de buen gusto, las decoraciones en tonos verdes secos combinados con oscuros hacían resaltar la belleza del lugar, sin olvidar los variados cuadros de paisajes escoceses y una chimenea en el fondo en color mármol, arriba de ella el escudo de la familia era imponente, dos ventanales amplio que daban al jardín se encontraban cerrada y se colocaron cortinas de un verde olivo con sobre cortinas en verde oscuro, la sala Luis XV en color perla y con finos toques de cedro se hacían presenten, la mesa era hermosa tallada en roble y toque de dorado, el candelabro era majestuoso, los integrantes empezaron a adentrarse en la habitación, a un lado de la chimenea un joven de cabello castaño, enfrascado en un traje negro con camisa blanca se hizo presente, con una copa en su mano.

-Buenas tarde- dijo muy solemne Terry, pero se llevó un asombro cuando vio entrar a Lord Armando, su cara palideció.

\- muchacho que no te enseñaron a saludar a tu tío- dijo Lord Armando sentándose en la sala, sin duda lo que menos esperaba era que su tío segundo estuviera ahí, el tío que talvez fue el único que lo tratado con amor y le enseño como defenderse de la sociedad y le había dicho su mejor consejo " nadie debe de hacerte bajar la mira tú eres un bisnieto de una gran reina, tu sangre es real y tu alma es noble" esa frase siguió a Terry durante su calvario junto a su padre y su madrasta pues si alguna vez él lo defendió de la duquesa diciendo" este muchacho no es un bastardo querido es mi sobrino y solo por ser hijo de Richard debes tenerle respeto por que en su sangre lleva sangre real y la tuya no", cuantas veces lo defendió y ahora resulta que está ahí con André.- ven muchacho- le hizo una señal para que se acercara y Terry se acercó- te presento a tu tío segundo Lord André Estuardo, André represento al primogénito de Richard Granchester, Terrece- la sonrisa de ambos hombres se borraron uno por recordar su insolencia del día anterior y el otro por la sorpresa entonces Candy era su prima por dios.

\- un gusto volvernos a ver- dijo Terry mientras André asentía.

-si nos conocimos ayer en tu casa de nuevo mil gracias por las atenciones a mi hija- estrecho su mano.

-tomen asiento por favor- dijo la tía abuela mientras le decía a una mucama que se acercara- un té señores- todos asintieron- en un momento bajara Candice- en ese momento la puerta de roble de la estancia se abrió y todos voltearon haber.

Candy hacia su aparición en la estancia, su figura estilizada dentro de un traje azul fuerte de dos piezas, una falda recta hasta el tobillo que dejaba ver sus caderas, un saco que se acomodaba a su cintura y su escote dejaba ver una hermosa blusa de seda blanca con holanes, las mangas largas del saco permitían ver sus finas manos, y el cabello recogido en un chongo en la parte de atrás todo sujeto con unos caireles en su frente, su maquillaje discreto resaltaba con el color rojo de sus labios, de pendientes unos diamantes pequeños , sobre su cuello una gargantilla de oro y de broche como toque final el broche de la familia Andrew resaltaba en su pecho.

-Buenas tardes a todo- dijo con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Lord Armando se llenaron de lágrimas sin duda esa muchacha era toda un Estuardo la figura de su esposa era inconfundible en ella, su mente se evocó al primer día que vio a su amada Coronie en aquella ocasionan ella también llevaba un vestido azul del mismo tono y esa cabellera dorada la vio un día en Melody al igual que su sonrisa- disculpen mi tardanza dijo Candy colocándose alado de la tía abuela.

-Candy – la miro Lord André y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna era su hija la hija que había buscado por todos lados por una vida entera se encontraba a unos pasos, que puede decir un padre ante ese hecho- yo yo-

-Candy soy Lord Armando padre de lord André y tu abuelo- dijo firme y sin inmutarte- queríamos conocerte pequeña. Mi niña- las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- eres igual que tu abuela- extendió las manos y Candy con el corazón partido se acercó a el- hija tenemos mucho que platicar- Candy estaba en su regazo y volteo a ver al hombre parado junto a su abuelo.

-tu eres? - la música de voz calmaría aúna jauría sin duda y eso lo hizo ante el corazón de Lord André.

-Yo soy tu padre Candy y quiero pedirte perdón hija- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas Candy se levantó y me acerco a él.

-tu eres mi padre- dijo temerosa

-si mi pequeña, te he buscado más allá del mar por lugares que tu ni te imaginas- le tomo las manos y la acerco a su pecho- mi niña mi dulce Candy, perdóname por no haberte encontrado antes hija mía- Candy y André lloraron sin importar el espectáculo. Tanto Albert, Terry y la tía abuela comprendieron que era un momento para ellos tres y se retiraron, mientras la escena se lleva acabo.

-porque – dijo Candy despejándose de su padre- porque me abandonaste?

-fui un tonto amor tenemos mucho que platicar- dijo André mientras se sentaba junto Candy.

-hija esto será difícil por favor ten encuentra que era muy joven- empezó un relato de una historia que le dolía recordar.

-quiero saber la verdad- dijo Candy y empezó a escuchar el relato


	60. Chapter 60 CONOCIENDO UNA VERDAD

Capitulo55

CONOCIENDO UNA VERDAD.

Un silencio sepulcral se soltó esa tarde en la biblioteca de los Andrews, André respiro y se acercó a la ventana de la biblioteca, esa tarde parecía bañada de colores opacos, ni el cantar de los pájaros dio alegría a André, respiro y volteo a ver a Candy.

' hija , yo conocí a tu madre desde pequeños, era la más linda niña que conocí- suspiro- yo como nieto del regente y único heredero al trono en sangre directa tuve que estar educado en la corte Escocesa, no dijo que mi vida no fue fácil o difícil pero si solitaria, mi padre está estudiando para ser el próximo regente y tu abuelo un ser muy frio e inteligente, se evocaba solamente en los problemas del país- caminaba por la sala mientras su mirada evocaba tiempo mejores, esos tiempo que un silencio realiza la mejor evocación del memorias mejores- tu madre fue y es mi mejor respiro y lo mejor que puedo recordar en toda mi vida que me haya pasado hija, esa tarde que la conocí teníamos solo 3 años de edad, ella llegaba de manos de tu abuelo Lord Mcgregor, una de los altos funcionarios del Tribunal, ella solo tuvo que sonreír para poder conquistar mi corazón- suspiro y entre su caminar llego a la ventana que daba al jardín y su mente viajo a un pasado que recordar- simplemente fue la luz de mis ojos hija, crecimos juntos y conocimos cada cosa que – sonrió- mientras ella me acompañaba a montar y se enseñaba a mí me mostro lo que era sonreír, correr por el campo y conocer la belleza de un día lluvioso- sus ojos empezaron a nublarse con lágrimas y su voz a quebrantarse- ella me enseño la vida mientras crecíamos, gracias a ella conocí lo bello de ser libre entre barrotes de oro y ella mi gran luz conoció como dar luz a un día nublado, nuestras vidas no eran diferente tu madre era hija única de 4 hermanos y la menor – se limpió las lágrimas- tu abuelo Gregory era estricto y siempre muy dogmático, era raro que tuviéramos tanta libertad sino fuera por nuestra nana que era muy permisible ambos hubiéramos estado condenados a una vida de soledad-

-la amaste padre- dijo Candy al ver como el hombre dogmático y frio su voz cambiaba al recordarla- se amaro?

-amaron hija- la volteo a ver- no Candy nosotros no solo nos amamos éramos complementos de vida hija, el amor puede acabar en un instante pero cuando conoces a la persona que es completo de tu vida, no solo la amas, si no te vuelves parte de su vida y ella de la tuya- suspiro de nuevo y se acercó a ella- Melody era mi vida hija y estoy seguro que yo de ella- le sonrió

-pero entonces que paso ¿, por qué se separaron?- lo miro firmemente a los ojos, esos ojos que con solo escuchar la pregunta que siempre temió se nublaron y la voz no salía de boca Lord André el poderoso regente de Escocia, el altanero padre y estricto se quede sin palabras y con ojos con lágrimas.

-yo te diré pequeña- en ese momento la voz gruesa de Armando resonó por la biblioteca- no fue culpa de tus padres su separación yo vi como crecieron y se amaron un amor puro hija tus padres se desvivían uno por el otro- suspiro- la culpa fue de mi padre y de mi falta de fuerza para contra restar sus designios- Candy lo vio extrañado- si hija un día cuando tu padre cumplió 18 años, estaba listo para decirle a mi padre que iríamos a pedir la mano de tu madre- cerro los ojos- esa tarde hija mía yo subía a su despacho para comunicarle la decisión de tu padre referente a su futuro y la aprobación por mi parte- volvió a tomar fuerza- mi padre había dado órdenes de que a la edad casadera de tu padre llegaría su prometida una princesa Danesa llamada Lorenés, cuando me dijo inmediatamente discutimos esa tarde porque tu padre me había dicho que amaba a tu madre- lord Armando se acercó a Candy- perdóname hija yo comenzó con este terrible dolor y pena, la orden fue tajante si tu padre no admitía a la princesa Danesa seria desheredado y no podría pasar la regencia, llamarían al tribunal y pasarían a la siguiente línea sucesora para la regencia la familia que sigue en línea hija es malvada y sin escrúpulos no solo era la felicidad de tus padres sino el bienestar de Escocia mi padre era rígido y no temblaría en hacer efectiva su amenaza- Candy lo vio espantada- tu madre escucho la plática y no dudo ni un minuto en tomar la decisión esa tarde regreso a su casa-

André camino a la ventana- esa tarde cuando mi padre me dijo la decisión corrí lo más que pude a la villa de los Mcgregor a buscar a tu madre para fugarnos- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas- ella ya no estaba juro hija que me volví loco buscándola pero nunca la encontré yo quería a Melody no a la famosa princesa- respiro otra vez- con el paso delos días descubrí que Melody se había fugado con Arthur Lancaster, me enfurecí me endemonie pensando que tu madre me había engañado con uno de mis mejores amigos, la busque por Escocia y Londres por días, mi padre estaba desesperado y cuando me encontró tirado en una taberna junto con Arthur fue aun peor mi pesadilla- se cerró los ojos y de pronto evoco esa situación- tu madre le había dejado una carta donde explicaba que su partida era por el bien de los demás aun a costa del mismo de ella,- respiro

Armando tomo la mano de Candy- hija ella sabía que estaba embarazada de ti pero también sabía que si tu padre se quedaba con ella ellos serían felicites a cambio del bienestar de todo un pueblo- las lágrimas de Candy fueron derramándose como aquel rio que nace de la piedra del mas alta montaña y cae a gotas de agua.

-yo te busque amor a ti y a tu madre desperté de esa borrachera por meses trate de buscarlas pero no había resultado la fecha para que la princesa Danesa llegara de dio lo más pronto posible desgraciadamente no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar ver la princesa- suspiro y se acercó ahora a Candy- hija yo siempre ame a tu madre y a ti desde el primer momento que supe de tu existencia debes estar seguro de ello, eres la luz de mi vida desde que te concebido tu madre y nunca deje de buscarte mi abuelo murió y después de mucho Mcgregor me dijo que tu madre había muerto después de que mi amigo Lancaster falleció de una pulmonía, que desgraciadamente la habían encontrado antes de morir y dijo que la niña la dejo en un lugar seguro pues sabía que había mucho peligro si mis enemigo s supieran de tu existencia- las lágrimas de ambos estaban a flor de piel- hija yo te busque, tuve que casarme con la Danesa pero juro sobre la tumba de Melody que me arrepiento día a día el no haber buscado con mas ahínco y no haber tenido el coraje suficiente para tenerlas a salvas a las dos- su padre se hinco y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Candy con lágrimas en el rostro-HIJA MIA POR FAVOR PERDONAME EN NOMBRE DE TU MADRE POR NO HABER PODIDO SER UN HOMBRE CON CARAJE PARA DEFENDERLAS Candy perdóname hija porque – ese levanto y vio sus manos, ante la cara atónita de Candy y de su abuelo- estas manos no fueron capaces de buscarte, por haber permitido la muerte de tu madre hija sin luchar por ustedes, mi vida ha sido un infierno al no tenerlas y la culpa de la muerte de tu madre quedara en mi conciencia hasta el día de mi muerte-

Las palabras callaron, los corazones latían y las almas se quebraban, por una parte Candy siempre pensó que había algo más grande detrás de su abandono en aquel hogar, su padre con la culpabilidad de haber perdido a lo más valioso de su vida por no haber podido tener fuerzas y valor para defenderlo y su abuelo que contemplo desde afuera la tristeza de su hijo así como el sacrificio por el bien de mucho acosta de su propia felicidad. Una familia que fue disuelta por envidias y dolor hoy se presentaba con el corazón en la mano.

Candy respiro profundo y con lágrimas en sus ojos dijo- padre yo te perdono en nombre de Melody mi madre , si no te niego que crecí pensando mil cosas, deseando que mi madre y mi padre algún día los viera y tener una familia- limpio sus lágrimas y sonrió- pero tuve una vida de la cual no me puedo quejar al principio fue dura conmigo, pero me formo carácter sé que soy tu hija pero también tengo que decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ser una Andrew porque gracias a ellos fui fuerte y tuve una familia, mis madres del hogar de Ponny mis hermanos Tom, Annie, mis primos, mis amigos y sobretodo William a cuidado de mi padre, - ahora ella se acercó a André- bendigo a dios por la oportunidad de verte y saber el secreto que me acabas de revelar, padre abuelo por fin encontré a mi verdadera familia, pero quiero dejarles claro que mi familia también son los Andrew y que el hombre que amo siempre me cuido y ese es William Albert Andrew papa-

Las palabras le cayeron de golpe a André pero sabía que antes que todo ella tenía una familia, en la abrazo y la beso- hija mía no quiero quitarte de tu familia solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de tenerte en la mía, hoy no quiero abrumarte con todos los problemas y responsabilidades solo quiero decirte que quiero que tengas tu apeldo que me permitas ser tu amigo y ganarme el honor de ser tu padre- dijo mientras brotaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-padre claro que si- ella lo abrazo-

\- y yo hija solo te pido que los años que dure mi vida me permitas estar cerca de ti y disfrutar tus bellas sonrisas y tus tristezas, permite a esta viejo abrazar a su princesa y ver en tus ojos a mi difunta esposa- dijo abriendo los brazos- deja que este viejo haga lo que debió hacer hace tanto tiempo- Candy soltó a su padre y se fue a los abrazos de su abuelo sin duda esa tarde muchos perdones se dieron y de pronto la ventana que estaba cerrada se abrió y una brisa recorrió a cada uno de los presentes-

Candy volteo y vio a su padre- papa mi mama ahora descansa en paz- le sonrió- es su saludo y su abrazo de felicidad-

Sin querer André sintió como si aquella brisa lo abrazara y le diera un beso en la mejilla esa fragancia a azucenas invadió la habitación y evoco los recuerdos de Melody como la brisa fresca en su vida y el empezó a llora, Candy se aproximó y le dijo- papa no hay que llorar mi mama está feliz por estar junto hay que comenzar este viaje- André se acercó y la abrazo

-si hija por tu madre te juro que jamás te dejare de nuevo sola- sus corazones tuvieron una paz sepulcral.

Mientras tanto afuera en la sala de té dos caballeros abrirían un surco en la alfombra esperando la salida de Candy de la biblioteca, la sala era estilo Luis Xv de color blanco y el juego de té de plata se encontraba reposando en una mesa a mitad de la estancia-

-William André si sigues caminando juro por dios que llegaras a China hijo- decía la tía abuela con la taza de té en la boca.

-tía- decía Albert deteniéndose y por poco chocaba con Terry- si la convence de irse con ellos, no lo soportaría. Le decía viéndola a los ojos.

Terry detuvo el paso igual y vio a Albert- ni yo tampoco si decide irse con ellos juro por mi honor Ingles que mi próxima residencia será el castillo de mi tía abuela- asintió con la cabeza

-no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila tu tía- decía Albert en un tono muy serio- creí que te importaba Candy y su seguridad-

La tía abuela dejo su taza de té y se aproximó con paso firme hacia los jóvenes- si William al igual que ustedes- los miro fijamente- pero no veo como un patriarca de un poderoso clan escoces y un futuro duque ingles no pueden guardar la calma y confiar en ella- tomo la mano de cada uno de ellos- por dios niños tomen asiento y de le un punto de favor a Candy- diciendo esto los sentó como niños regañados de pronto la puerta blanca de roble de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Candy.

-Candy- dijeron los dos caballeros asombrados y ante la sonrisa de la tía abuela

-chicos- ella se acercó a la mesa y tomo asiento ante la cara de asombro la joven se mostraba serena y tranquila y la tía abuela hizo la pregunta- como estuvo todo Candy?-

Candy le dio una sonrisa a su tía abuela- mi padre y mi abuelo se disculpan por no haberse despedido pero tuvieron que retirarse- la mirada seria de los caballeros ello la atmosfera- si señores mi padre y mi abuelo piden disculpa –

-bien hija y en que quedaron las negociaciones- dijo la tía abuela sirviendo la taza de té a Candy.

-bueno quedaron en que salgo para escocia a tratarme en dos días tía – mientras tomaba la taza- y me hospedera por un tiempo en la villa de mi padre- dijo tomando un sorbo de Té.

-pero Candy- dijo Albert- yo yo-

\- si amor descuida les deje bien en claro que te amo y que mi familia es y será los Andrew pero también soy una Estuardo y mi padre y mi abuelo en sufrido mucho- lo miro fijamente con ojos de paz

-lo se amor y te apoyare discúlpame pero tenía miedo de que te fueras desde hoy- dijo sin inmutarse por los presentes- no podría perderte-

.Candy se levantó y ante el asombro de todos abrazo por la espalda a Albert y le beso su mejilla- tonto yo siempre seré tuya pero también es momento de tomar mi posición en mi familia y unirla con mi nueva familia- sonrió- Albert se zafo y la varazo

-Candy entonces?- dijo viéndola a los ojos

-si amor seguiré siendo una Andrew pero ahora también soy una Estuardo- se abrazaron- a por cierto y tú debes de enseñarme la etiqueta de la corte ni creas que te vas a librar de mi PRIMITO JIJIJ- rio Candy mientras Terry escupía un poco de té ante el asombro

-Si se me olvidaba que ahora tengo una prima segunda que es una Tarzan pecosa sin duda la nobleza Escocesa es toda una monada- se levantó Terry y abrazo también a Candy- bienvenida PRIMITA TARZAN PECOSA- Candy le soltó una manotada.

-Terry Granchester- grito Candy mientras Terry le daba una vuelta por los aires.

La tía abuela veía el espectáculo mientras pensaba para sí misma- sin duda Candy serás una gran matriarca y no solo de este clan sino de toda Escocia y William tomaste la mejor decisión quien iba a pensar que esa niña revoltosa que llego a mi casa era un Estuardo y lo peor que nos robó el corazón a toda la familia Andrew sin duda también se lo robara al Tribunal y a Escocia, sin duda una regente muy peculiar será esta niña- solo sonrió la tía abuela

Un mozo llegaba con un aviso- disculpe señores un mensaje para la cita Candy- Candy se aproximó a ver aquel mensaje.

-Terry es de Karen no sé por qué pensó que estarías en la casa de los André- dijo estirando el papel

La cara de Terry se volvió blanca al ver el telegrama- que paso amigo?- dijo Albert acercándose a Terry

Susana se embarcó – la cara de todos se puso blanca-

Disculpen por la tardanza p4rometo no volver a tardarme pero han sido días con mucho trabajo gracias por la espera


	61. Chapter 61 CAMBIO DE CURSOS

Capitulo 56

CAMBIO DE CURSOS.

Terry se sentó de un solo golpe, mientras todos lo observaban impactados por la reacción de él, nadie hablaba en aquella habitación de Té, Candy se aproximó a él y se hinco para estar de frente a él.

-no te preocupes, tarde o temprano tú también tenías que enfrentarla- le dijo con una sonrisa y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos- descuida aquí estaremos para apoyarte- seguía sonriendo.

En ese momento Terry la vio y le dio una sonrisa- lo se pecosa lo sé, por el momento tengo que irme voy a mandarle un cable a Karen para saber cómo está la situación- Candy le sonrió y ambos se levantaron. Terry se disculpó y se retiró sin antes voltear y ver a Candy en el marco de la habitación.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte animo- dijo como un susurro imperceptible solo para los oídos de Terry, en ese momento el suspiro y se dio la media vuelta, salió de la residencia de los Andrew y cuando subía el coche volteo y vio en la ventana la figura de Candy viéndolo subir al coche y unos instante la figura de Albert que la abrazaba mientras se despedía y Terry pensó- Pecosa en verdad me arrepiento mucho por haberte dejado ir ese día de invierno que afortunada es Albert – subió al coche y dio la orden de avanzar- si no hubiera cometido esa estupidez Candy estarías conmigo y no con el- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una cosa era haber aceptado esa relación y otra cosa muy diferente era haber guardado sus sentimiento, en la ama más que nadie y el error que cometió siempre lo seguiría por el resto de subida, pero en otro momento seguiría conmiserándose por haberlo cometido, ahora le faltaba redimir su vida y dejarle en claro a Susana que no podía seguir con ese juego, una cosa era dejar a Candy pero no por eso cometaria mas errores como para estar unido con alguien que no amaba; tal vez un día encontraría a alguien para él. Ese fue un pensamiento mientras se perdía el coche en las calles de Londres con un hombre que estaba tratando de reconstruir un alma y un corazón roto por no saber tomar decisiones, pero ahora tenía un punto fijo en su vida y era ser feliz solo eso.

Los chicos habían vuelto de sus compras, Candy y la tía abuela se pasaron la tarde viendo las compras de Annie y Elisa para los bebes que pronto nacerían y hablando de cosas triviales, pero Candy aún tenía en su memoria las palabras de su padre y de su abuelo en su mente, eran cosas que sin querer piensas y te abstrae de tu realidad por más que quieras no pensar,

-Candy – decía Annie al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos- estas bien ¿

¿Como si la voz de Annie sacara de su mundo reaccionaba- si aniñe yo estoy de acuerdo que compren cosas blancas hasta saber que será los niños? - decía mientras todas la observaron desconcertadas.

-Ahora si huérfana algo te paso? - dijo Elisa al ver que todas se quedaban en silencio.

-Por qué Elisa? - dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Te estábamos diciendo sobre los nombres de los niños y tu sal con cada cosa- decía Elisa mientras se levantaba a dejar unos paquetes- de verdad el tío William te trae por las nubes- Candy se sonrojo por el comentario, mientras todas rieron muy amenamente.

En ese momento llego un mozo con una charola, mientras entraba Albert y Archie riendo- señorita Candy han llegado dos telegramas para usted- decía mientras estiraba la bandeja con los telegramas.

-de quien podrá ser- decía mientras checaba los remitentes, Albert y Archie tomaban sus asientos, de pronto Candy palideció mientras leía el primer telegrama.

-que paso princesa- dijo Albert mientras la veía y se acercaba a ella.

-Es un telegrama de la Sra. Marlow- dijo mientras Albert le retiraba el papel de sus manos.

SRITA. CANDY.

MI HIJA DESCUBRIO LA FECHORIA DE USTED Y TERRY, VAMOS RUMBO A LONDRES, USTED Y TERRY RESPONDERAN POR SUS FECHORIAS CON MI HIJA, ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MORIR POR SU CULPA, YA VEO QUE NO ES UNA PERSONA DE FIAR ESPERO QUE TENGA EL VALOR DE RESIBIRNOS EN SU DOMICILIO, LE JURO QUE ME VA OIR.

ATTE. SRA. MARLOW.

-pero como se atreve pequeña- decía Albert arrugando el papel- dice puras injurias a ti mi amor, pero esto juro que se acabara-

-descuida amor he enfrentado peores cosas- decía Candy – la sorpresa no fue por el telegrama de las Marlow sino por este- ella extendió la mano y le puso, Albert lo tomo.

QUERIDA HIJA:

TE PIDO DE LA MANERA MAS ATENTA QUE SI PUEDES VENIR A CENAR CON NOSOTROS, EL DIA DE HOY EN EL CASTILLO ESTUARDO AQUÍ EN LONDRES, QUIERO PRESENTARTE A ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE CONOCERTE.

DESCUIDA PUEDES TRAER A TU CAMPESINO , PERDON A SIR WILLIAM; POR FAVOR NO FALTES HIJA MIA TE ESTOY MANDANDO UN PRESENTE Y TU ABUELO ADJUNTO OTRO ESPERO QUE LOS ACEPTES Y PUEDAS VENIR.

TE AMA TU PADRE LORD ANDRE ESTUARDO.

-qué es? Que hace que la huérfana palidezca tío- dijo Elisa al ver la cara de los dos.

-una invitación para ir al castillo Estuardo mañana por la noche- dijo Albert sin inmutarse.

Archie volteo al igual que Elisa- y que tiene de especial- dijo Annie

-lo que pasa amor que es una invitación de la familia real de Escocia- dijo Archie sentándose sorprendido.

-Bien- dijo Elisa y la tía abuela- tendrás que ir-

-si me lo temía- dijo un poco apenada mientras Albert le tomaba de la mano.

-tendrás que tener mucho cuidado hija- decía la tía abuela preocupada-tendremos que salir a comprar la ropa-

-no tía abuela me han mandado el ajuar completo para ir- Elisa sé que do sorprendida.

-de todos modos, ten cuidado huérfana- decía Elisa mientras tomaba asiento y acariciaba su vientre

-por qué Elisa tú conoces el castillo? - decía Candy

-si hace mucho tiempo mi madre me llevo a conocerlo por invitación lo recuerda tía abuela? - la miro fijamente y la abuela asintió con la cabeza.

-Ese día invitaron a todas las jóvenes de Escocia en Londres para la presentación de sobrina de Lord Armando- dijo la tía abuela- estaban en la escuela –

-así es tía y fui con mi madre- dijo tratando de recordar- y la niñita esa era insoportable- haciendo memoria – se llamaba – trono los dedos tratando de recordar el nombre- Lady Mery creo- dijo titubeante- es como de tu altura pero el pelo es negro y ojos azules, pero es muy déspota un dolor de cabeza- Candy apretaba la mano de Albert- si mas no recuerdo es altanera todo le disgustaba y era muy fría – miro a Candy- tendrás mucho cuidado y no dejaba de decirme campesina cuando supo mi nombre- viendo a la tía abuela- porque decía eso tía?-

La tía abuela respiro y todos esperaban la explicación puesto que Albert se le había hecho raro escuchar ese mismo nombrecito de Lord Armando- bueno es una larga historia- decía la tía abuela-mi abuelo me conto un día la historia, su abuelo era un campesino muy prominente de las tierras altas escocesa, un día el rey paseaba con su hija Elena por la provincia ellos se vieron y el amor surgió, William era un hombre muy trabajador y honesto pero sin mucha ambición, la princesa se enamoró de él, empezaron a verse en escondidas hasta que los hombres del rey los encontraron, el rey encerró a William para que muriera en el calabozo del castillo de York, pero la princesa fue a retar a su padre y le dijo que amaba a William el rey le dijo que si se iba con él la desheredaría por completo y olvidara que ella era un Estuardo, a Elena no le importo y le dijo a su padre que si era el destino de ella ese sería pero a lado de William- suspiro la tía abuela viendo como todos se quedaban estáticos ante el relato y prosiguió- el rey no tuvo más que dejar ir a William de los calabozos y arrojar a su hija a sus brazos, ellos regresaron a las tierras altas y William volvió hacer el campesino prepostero la princesa se volvió una buena añade casa y tuvieron dos hijos . el rey esperaba solo un error de William para mandar a traer a su hija y sus nietos pero William no sería ni un poco de su decisión y su hija igual, llegaron los días de guerra y William se unió a Wallace en la gran guerra por escocia- todos estaban muy metidos en el relato de la tía abuela- cuando Wallace fue ejecutado en Londres, William Andrew permaneció fiel a sus ideales y mantuvo viva la chispa de libertad que había dejado Wallace, organizo a los señores de toda las tierras altas escocesas y lo lidero durante las guerras de libertad, siempre fue el primero en entrar en combate y defender la idea de una Escocia libre e igualdad para todos, después de las guerras y de ser valiente cuando escocia se unió como nación todos respetaban a William y se le dio el honor de ser Sir por todo su esfuerzo dado a la corona escocesa y sus tierras fueron productivas, el rey le pidió perdón por haber dudado de él pero- tocio un poco- pero siempre fue recordado como el campesino de tierras altas y por eso el Lord armando y ellos lo recuerdan a los Andrew como los campesino que por su lucha y valor subieron a Sir sin pertenecer a las familias nobles, así fue como inicio la historia de esta gran familia solo que no recordamos mucho el apodo del primer William sino las hazañas de gloria de él, por eso a su honor todos los patriarcas del clan se llaman William-

-tía yo jamás pensé que era el significado de campesino- decía Archie- pues ahora con más orgullo que nos digan campesinos por el honor del clan.

Albert se levantó y dijo- ahora veo por qué el lema de la familia es ORGULLO Y FORTALEZA, el abuelo William siempre se abrió camino por él y su fortaleza lo llevo a liderar una revuelta no solo por el sino para el bienestar de su familia.

. así es William por eso todos los patriarcas deben honrar la memoria de William Andrew con su fiereza y fortaleza, la unión de la familia hace la fortaleza para sobrellevar todas las adversidades y salir adelante-

El toquilo de la puerta sorprendía a todos y entraba el mayordomo y dos mucamas con cajas dirigiéndose a Candy- señorita estos paquetes vinieron para usted con esta nota- todos miraron mientras Candy indicaba donde pusieran las cajas y leía la nota.

QUERIDA NIETA.

TE MANDE ESTA ROPA PARA QUE ASISTAS A LA CENA EN CASA DE TU PADRE, SON LOS COLORES DE LA CASA ESTUARDO, NO TENGO DERECHO DE PEDIRTE QUE LOS USES PERO PARA MI SERIA UN HONOR Y SI GUSTAS PUEDES LLEVAR LA INSGNIA DE LOS ANDREW, ASI REPRESENTARAS A LAS DOS FAMILIAS .

POR FAVOR TRAE A SIR WILLIAM, TE ESPERO MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA TE QUIERE TU ABUELO.

-son los colores de la casa real- dijo Elisa viendo el vestido- tía abuela

Levantaba el vestido era de azul profundo en terciopelo peinado, era escotado son mangas ni tirantes, una cintura retocada con un fino listón de seda en tono azul celeste caía con un vuelo tipo princesa, en el borde del escote del vestido una cintilla de color oro, en la otra caja que se aproximó Annie en abrirla era un chal fino de seda negro junto con un par de guantes largos de color negro en terciopelo.

-Candy esta hermoso el vestido y los accesorios- ella se aproximó a ver a la tía abuela- tía – dijo algo preocupada.

-Candy hija alístate- le tomo la barbilla- iras y con la cara bien en alto hija recuerda quien eres- Candy asintió mientras Albert se acercaba y le tomaba su hombro.

-descuida princesa yo estaré ahí- le regalo una sonrisa.

-huérfana apúrate o no te tendremos lista- decía Elisa sonriendo- recuerda representaras el Clan Andrew vamos- Candy se levantaba y asintió mientras salía del salón, Elisa y Annie salían para ayudarla y las mucamas llevaban las cajas.

-descuide tía abuela yo arreglare a Candy para que represente con elegancia al clan- decía Elisa antes de salir- no se preocupe tío ella estará lista- asentían los dos con la cabeza- que suerte la de Candy verdad Annie? - ella asintió y se marchaban

-tía- la veía Albert con temor- no sé si sea lo mejor para Candy sin duda Lord Armando quiere presentarla a su familia y será muy peligroso-

-lo se hijo- lo miro serio- pero no debe ella de temer nada y es tu obligación cuidarla, no dejes que nadie la lastime William-

-descuide yo estaré cuidándola es mi vida y nadie le hará daño- decía Albert solemnemente

-bueno no sé qué se traen los dos pero si no nos vamos tu tampoco estarás listo- decía Archie- y si mi gatita va a representar a la familia yo tengo que dejar al patriarca perfecto o creer que te dejare ir en fallas tío- Albert movió la cabeza pero accedió y se retiraron dejando a la tía abuela con un pensamiento- tu jugada Armando es peligrosa pero yo haría lo mismo en tu posición- respiro- solo espero que no la pongas en peligro a ella y a mi William o conocerás lo que es capaz de hacer Emilia Andrew-

Las palabras de la tía abuela resonaron mientras la tarde pasaba, de pronto por las escaleras bajaban un par de jóvenes, Albert trae puesto su frac en color negra estilo italiano, el saco un poco largo pero muy acentuado a su figura, en vez de corbata llevaba una bufanda de seda color blanco junto a la camisa de satín, sus guantes perfectamente acomodados, la insignia de la familia reluciente en su pecho, el corte efecto estilo italiano del pantalón sus zapatos lo hacían ver perfecto, sin duda el buen gusto de Archie se veía reflejado, agradeciendo a dios que su traje comprado en Milán había llegado y su tío le quedaba bien, había que admitir la elegancia de los Andrew era dado por Archie, el levantaba las manos y le mostraba sus pulgares a Albert en forma de ayuda mientras Albert reía, se escuchó la apertura de la puerta mientras un sequito de señora bajaba con la más bella joya de la familia.

Annie y Elisa venían con una sonrisa bajando la escalera del costada y detrás de ella una ninfa mágica baja, un chongo alto ajustado unos cuantos caireles sueltos, una tiara plateada con una esmeralda adornaba el peinado y joyería de gargantilla en plata y unas gotas de agua en diamante finamente cortado eran los aretes de Candy. El vestido le quedaba perfectamente justo a su cuerpo, las curvas de sus caderas eran majestuosamente delineadas y su escote permitía que su busto se acomodara perfectamente, la imagen era impactante aun el mismo Archie que do sin aliento después del codazo de Annie al verle su expresión.

Los labios rojos de Candy eran hipnotizadores así que Albert estaba congelado viendo como su linda princesa baja y llegaba a él con una hermosa sonrisa, si el son sonriera sería igual aquella sonrisa por dios como iba a poder contenerse de no besarla y tan solo permitir que otros hombres la vieran, la tía abuela se aproximó y le dijo.

-hija- sacando la insignia de la familia- esta insignia es el escuda de mi familia, lo han llevado mujer por década con orgullo y valentía hoy mi niña- colocándoselo- es tu turno de hacer el honor de Elena levanta tu cara y lleva la insignia siempre con orgullo- las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la tía abuela- la última que lo llevo fue Ross y ahora es un orgullo para mi dártelo- Candy la abrazo amenazando unas lágrimas en salir de ella- no lores Candy y ve orgullosa de ser quien eres- la tía abuela los vio – váyanse antes de que lleguen tarde- asintieron los dos y se marcharon.

-dios cuídalos – decía la tía abuela mientras salían de la mansión.


	62. Chapter 62 CAMBIO DE CURSOS PARTE 2

CAPITULO 57

CAMBIO DE CURSOS PARTE 2

Mientras en la mansión Andrew todos se apuraban para la recepción y salían de ahí un par de jóvenes dispuestos a enfrentarse al mundo, en el muelle un barco llegaba.

Por fin hijita llegamos a Londres- decía la señora Marlow mientras una enfermera baja con la silla de ruedas de Susana- ahora a buscar un hotel-

Si madre y después buscaremos a ese par- decía empuñando las manos- Terry se pasó, pero no se lo voy a dejar a esa muerta de hambre de Candy- su madre asentía con la cabeza mientras las mujeres tomaban un coche de alquiler junto a la enfermera.

Por otra parte, un joven bajaba a lado de otro joven, mientras se oscurecía en Londres-

Neil está seguro que Elisa estará aquí- decía James viendo a su cuñado.

-descuida james sé que Elisa debió de venir a Londres con el tío William- le decía a un hombre con cara preocupado- estará bien ella y tu hijo-

-Eso espero Neil, moriría así les pasara algo- decía con una mano apretaba la maleta- te juro que hare entrar en razón a Elisa –

-Eso espero James- estiraba la mano para que un coche los recogiera- vamos al hotel y mañana a casa del tío William- le decía mientras el joven subía al taxi

Minutos después una joven de traje muy ajustado uy un gran sobrero bajaba ayudada con tres caballeros su equipaje mientras a lo lejos un joven de gafas negras y un traje de solapa grande le movía las manos, la joven del sombrero amplio y cubierta de tul se acercaba a él.

-Terry ¿?- decía Karen acercándose- eres tú?

-si anda vámonos a mi casa antes que me descubra Susana tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar- mientras intentaba jalarla

-Terry pero no he venido sola mira- un marinero bajaba a una mujer de edad en silla de ruedas con la mano enyesada- traje a nana.

Terry corrió a ver a nana en ese estado él se quedó sorprendido y fue por ella sin importarle si alguien lo reconocía – Nana que paso? - decía Terry muy molesto

Hijo aquí no vamos con tus padres mi niño- hizo a un lado al marinero y el mismo movió la silla de ruedas y le pidió al chofer que le ayudara a subir a la nana.

-tu ni me digas nada espera que lleguemos y espero una lista detallada de lo que le paso a la nana- decía Terry al ver a Karen

Karen sin pena ni gloria subía al coche y le dijo- eso dile a tu desquiciada noviecita que casi mata a Nana-

Terry solo apretó las manos, Susana y su madre de verdad se habían pasado .

En el transcurso de la mansión al castillo de los Estuardo Albert y Candy hablaron de cosas triviales él quería que ella se sintiera tranquila y segura al entrar en el portón Candy se tensó y Albert lo noto

-tranquila princesa todo saldrá bien- la miro y le dio una sonrisa- yo estoy aquí y no pasara nada- retomo su mano y ella respondió la sonrisa

-y si no les caigo bien y si cometo un error? - lo vio con cara de preocupación y él le sonrió

-solo se tu princesa- le sonrió y la beso- solo se tú y nada estará mal mi amor y después de esto te prometo una sorpresa- le guiño el ojo y Candy se sonrojo.

Habían llegado a la residencia de los esturados el mayordomo abrió la puerta del coche Albert salió y le extendió la mano a Candy para ayudarla a salir, la vista era majestuosa sin duda el castillo era impresionante las decoraciones del castillo era de terciopelo azul rey con el escudo de los Estuardo. Las puertas de roble eran impresionante y los guardias que escoltaban la entrada usaban tartán en color azul rey a cuadros con rojo y sus lanzan eran grandes de plata sin duda la distinción de l casa Estuardo era imponente al acercarse se abrieron de par en par dejándolos impresionados todo tenía mucha luz, la alfombra roja se extendía por un pasillo muy amplio los candelabros de vidrio cortado se resaltaban colgando de un techo muy alto, las mesas al costado del corredor, puertas grandísimas se observaban con cuadros imponentes de paisajes de Escocia, el mozo finamente traía un traje lo saludo y les dijo- señores los Lores los esperan en el vestíbulo por aquí- se inclinó en forma de saludo y los dirigió a una de las puertas de roble grande.

Entraron a la habitación tan grande como el mismo salón de bailes de chicago. Era imponente una chimenea grandísima en el fondo el cuarto estaba decorado en color azul rey la sala tenia armadura y una gran alfombra de color azul, la sala era blanca con toque de oro una mesa de te, y arriba de la chimenea un gran escudo de Estuardo con un enorme león y una banda, un gran árbol y la banda decía POR EL HONOR Y JUSTICIA, cuadros de ancestros se vea colgados de la paredes y la bandera de Escocia se encontraba cubriendo la pared derecha de la habitación, Candy y Albert sé que darán paralizados cuando una voz los saco del imponente silencio

-BIENVENIDA HIJA a tu casa- Lord André salía de las sombras de la habitación, junto a los ventanales que daban al jardín

-buenas noches- dijo solemnemente Albert

-buenas noches William gracias por traer a mi hija- decía André mientras se acercaba y Candy le daba un abrazo.

-buenas noches papa- decía mientras lo abrazaba

\- mi niña hermosa- el solo sonreía mientras Albert lo miraba- en un momento vendrá tu abuelo tomen asiento-indicando a la sala- quise recibirlos yo para informarles el motivo por el cual fue la invitación-

Ellos se sentaron- me sorprendió- dijo Candy mientras tomaban asiento-

-lo se hija- tomo asiento- William tu sabes cuál es mi posición ya que el tribunal se juntaría la próxima semana para dar lugar a la junta de sucesión.

Candy los miraba sorprendidos-si lo se milord y sé que los Gordos buscan llegar al poder para seguir con la próxima línea sucesora-

-así es William y lo peor que sabemos que Erick Gordon es un hombre sin escrúpulos y sin honor- Albert asintió si era bien sabido que los gordos era terratenientes fríos y que maltrataban a su gente cosa que había traído problemas en las tierras bajas de Escocia al igual que fuertes conflictos entre los clanes de esa zona o que los -Gordon manipulaban la exportación de aquel lugar.

-al enterarme de la situación de mi hija tuve que dar aviso y los clanes Mcflaming, Maclion, Mackensi, Macgregor y Lancaster vinieron a comprobar si Candy es mi hija para la presentación en el Tribunal- Candy estaba nerviosa y su padre se acercó a ella-discúlpame pequeña, pero es inevitable dar a conocer tu existencia-

Candy volteo a ver a Albert y este la miro- tu padre tiene razón Candy ese clan busca tener la regencia y seria lo peor que pudiera pasarle al pueblo escoces- Candy no sabía qué hacer.

Sin darse cuenta iban entrando Armando con una joven mujer, la cual tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de color rojo de terciopelo y un listón distintivo de color azul, su cara era afilada y su tez blanca, ojos azules y su cuerpo era muy exuberante su pelo negro caí más allá de sus hombros y sus pasos seguros del brazo de Armando.

-déjala tío no la espantes- se acercaron los dos a Candy, con una sonrisa le dijo- buenas noches prima soy Mercy Maclion Estuardo tu prima- el saludo fue seco, pero a Candy no le pareció hostil y ella le dijo-

-hola soy Condice- vio a su padre y el asintió- Estuardo – dijo firmemente y le sonrió

\- mi niña dijo Armando estirando las manos- dale un abrazo a tu abuelo-

Candy se levantó y lo abrazo sin duda Mercy dejo escapar una lagrima cuando se acercó a su tío André- sin duda tío ella es un Estuardo y me alegro mucho que la hayas recuperado – decía sinceramente.

Albert se puso de pie y le dirigió un saluda a Mercy- buenas noches señorita soy Sir William André- dijo con una sonrisa Mercy lo vio desconfiada

-un campesino mamá interesante, buenas noches Sir William- Candy y su abuelo se voltearon a verlos y su abuelo se dirigió a Albert.

-no solo un campesino hija sino el novio de tu prima- ante la cara de asombro de Mercy y la cara de enojo de André

-entonces bienvenido a la familia Sir William- decía Mercy dándole la mano y William la saludaba con un beso en ella y una sonrisa.

Los cinco tomaron asiento en la sala el abuelo de Candy hablo- hija sé que te pedimos mucho, pero es la única forma de seguir con el legado que un día William Wallace dejo para Escocia si cambia la línea sucesora será desastroso para muchas gentes sé que es mucho peso, pero – el abuelo de Candy se sentía triste porque el sabio la carga que le dejaba a la pobre. Candy vio a Albert y este le tomo la mano cuando las palabras entre dos corazones salen sobrando es porque los corazones son uno así le pasaba estos jóvenes sin palabras con una mirada podrían ser cómplices y aliados solo con una mirada.

-Está bien abuelito- dijo con una sonrisa- te ayudaremos a ti y a mi padre – los miro con dulzura.

-hija sé que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti mi dulce Candy- se aproximó André y saco una caja de terciopelo negro la abrió y se dirigió a Candy- este anillo hija es el legado de los Estuardo siempre lo han llevado los herederos del clan con orgullo y fortaleza- le tomo su mano y se dispuso a poner el anillo de oro puro con el escudo de los Estuardo grabados- este anillo es tuyo por derecho hija mía y nadie tiene derecho de decir lo contrario eres el producto del gran amor de mi vida y el orgullo más grande que dios me ha dado lúcelo con orgullo- le decía esto mientras Candy lo abrazaba- sé que llevas la insignia de los Andrew – viendo a Albert firme y sereno- porta las dos con orgullo hija y con tu cabeza muy en alto- el abuelo y Mercy los veían conmovidos por la escena que nunca pensaron llegar a verla, era un momento feliz aunque Candy tenía miedo el solo pensar que Albert estaría ahí le dio fuerza para seguir.

-Entonces prima que comience la función- dijo Mercy levantándose y ofreciendo una sonrisa- que los Estuardo se hagan presente con la fuerza de la madre patria y con un nuevo miembro que resuene en tierras altas y bajas Escocesas que a pesar del tiempo aún se resuena las palabras de nuestros ancestros HONOR Y GLORIA PARA ESCOCIA, UNA ESCOCIA LIBRE Y JUSTA- sus frases retumbaron por primera vez en el corazón de Candy era como si una venda se retiraba y esas palabras le daban un nuevo sentido a su vida, el sentido de partencia y de orgullo y la fortaleza la sacaría de su Albert .

-pues que empiece entonces prima- decía Candy levantándose para ofrecerle la mano a Mercy.

Los caballeros se levantaron, la comitiva era sencilla, enfrente Lord André propio en su traje negro con una cinta del color de la bandera escocesa, atrás del su padre Lord Armando y Lady Mercy, después de ellos Candy y Albert. Mientras se dirigían al salón principal Candy tembló ante la puerta y al ver su reacción Albert le susurro al oído.

-descuida princesa yo estoy aquí y nadie te hará daño- le sonrió- recuerda lo que te dijo la tía abuela- ella asintió con la cabeza.

Las puertas se abrieron y la verdad era que estaba media Escocia ahí y medio Londres, no era una simple cena sino más bien una fiesta de presentación, el heraldo golpeo con su bastón el suelo para llamar la atención de los invitados y hacer las presentaciones formales.

-Lord André Estuardo regente de Escocia, señor de tierras altas y bajas, Duque de York y representante de su majestad el Rey en Escocia- decía el heraldo ante la vista de todos- dios salve al rey- respondían los invitados- dios salve al regente- respondían igualmente- dios salve y guardia a la tierra madre Escocesa y a Inglaterra- respondían los presentes sin duda el orgullo escoceses se sentía ante la presentación Candy temblaba nunca había estado en una situación como esa pero Albert sostuvo su brazo con más fuerza.

André paso con una sonrisa seria hasta llegar al lugar que se encontraba para observar el baile, todos los invitados tenían la incertidumbre puesto que siempre se encontraban tres lugares especiales pero esta vez el orden había sido cambiado dos sillas se encontraban al frente y al lado se encontraban tres más estaban todos con la incertidumbre del porque los lugares extra. El siguiente que hiso su aparición fue Lord Armando con Lady Mercy sin antes voltear a ver a los jóvenes- recuerda hija solo es un baile nada mas solo se tú y se feliz- le sonrió mientras el heraldo golpeo el piso- el Milord Armando de Estuardo. Señor de **Highland** y Lord de tierras bajas, primo del rey de Inglaterra y padre del regente de Escocia- golpeo de nuevo el piso- Lady Mercy Maclion Estuardo, señora de Lion, duquesa danesa de Asturias, sobrina del regente de Escocia – decía mientras la pareja saludaba. Candy empezó a sudar, Albert le regalo una sonrisa.

El heraldo volvió a tocar el piso- Sir William Albert Andrew señor de tierras alta, Sir de Aberdeenshire y patriarca del Clan Andrew- los presentes voltearon a verlo era todo un honor poder observar al hombre más misterioso que había en el momento el joven patriarca del Clan más poderoso de América y el según de Escocia, el heraldo golpeo de nuevo y Candy tembló por dentro pero el agarre de Albert fue firme- Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor- el mundo cayo y todos voltearon- señora de Tierras altas y bajas de Escocia, sobrina nieta del Rey de Inglaterra, hija única y heredera legitima de la regencia Escocesa- el silencio se hizo presente y el heraldo golpeo de nuevo la tierra y con ese golpe Candy sintió como todo su ser se estremecía- dios guarde A Lady Candice Estuardo – la multitud repudio la frase- dios bendiga a la madre tierra Escocia y a Inglaterra- repitieron

Candy estaba paralizada y Albert la sostuvo y la guio por la multitud que se encontraba en salón los ojos la miraban mientras su recorrido muchos hacían reverencia. André espero a su hija y el retiro de lado de Albert y le susurro. - Solo se tu mi amor todo estará bien- le sonrió.

-Lord y Lady, amigos míos familia, representantes del honorable tribunal Escoces- tomo aire- tengo el honor de presentarles a mi querida hija Lady Candy Estuardo Macgregor, hija mía y de mi primera esposa Lady Melody Macgregor- André hizo algo impensado abrazo a Candy- amigos esta es mi querida hija que por cuestiones de seguridad fue puesta en custodia del Clan Andrew en América el cual agradezco a Sir William y a su clan por el gran favor de velar la seguridad de mi hija- André hizo una reverencia a Albert y él se inclinó ante el gesto- hoy los hemos reunidos para festejar la llegada de mi única hija y mi heredara por Dios- André hizo una ademan para Candy y todos aplaudieron- mi hija estará honrada de dirigir una palabras- Candy miro a Albert y asintió con la cabeza.

-buenas noches, para mí es un placer poder estar de nuevo entre mi gente y en compañía de seres tan apreciados para mi familia- suspiro – he estado alejada de la bella tierra Escocesa y siempre he rogado a dios por volver a la madre patria para mí es un placer poder estar aquí y les pido su ayuda para la instrucción que viene para asumir mi nueva condición- miro Albert- agradezco al Clan Andrew por hacerme parte de su familia en mi retiro de seguridad- abrazo a su padre- y agradezco a dios por estar de nuevo junto a mi padre y con ustedes así que es momento de celebrar así que empieza el baile- dijo con una sonrisa, los invitados aplaudieron ante la felicidad y la seguridad de la heredera de la regencia Escocesa.

-Candy se retiró junto a su padre a la mesa principal donde se encontraban los miembros del tribunal – señores les presento a mi hija Lady Candice- el primero en acercarse a ella fue el patriarca del clan Mcflaming un hombre de edad y su cabello pintado en canas- Lady Candice es un orgullo para mi presencial el día de su regreso y cuente conmigo para cualquier cosa- tomo su mano y la beso.

El siguiente fue un hombre más mayor el patriarca del Clan Maclion junto a su nieto Erick próximo jefe del clan- Lady Candice para mi clan es un orgullo conocerla- tomo su mano y la beso- le presento a mi nieto Erick Maclion futuro patriarca de mi clan , Erick se acercó y tomo su mano y la beso- será para mí un gusto llevarla a conocer las tierras bajas de Escocia- con una sonrisa sin ver Erick era un hombre joven rubio y de tez apiñonada fuerte y buen mozo; sin duda un buen ejemplar de un momento a otro se escuchó la voz de Mercy llegando.

-me temo que se le adelantaron Sir Erick- dijo llegando de la mano de Albert y una sonrisa fría y calculadora- puesto que mi adorada prima tiene un compromiso con Sir William y no creo que sea bien visto, pero puede mostrarme a mí con gusto- la cara de Erick fue de pocos amigos al Ver a Albert cerca y con una sonrisa de poderío.

-Entonces me disculpo Sir William y será un placer Lady Mercy ser su acompañante y la invitación la hago extensiva para Sir William- Albert asintió con la cabeza.

Se acercó un hombre de mediana edad con una cara dura y frio- pues en hora buena Lord André que haya aparecido su hija- le dijo viéndolo de forma retadora- espero que no sea una farsa y pueda autenticar el proceder de la joven en el tribunal – dijo secamente Albert iba a hablar y Mercy lo detuvo.

-descuida Anderson Mackensi- dijo André- será presentada debidamente y comprobada su legitimidad en las instancias correspondiente- Mackensi hizo una reverencia y beso la mano de Candy- disculpe mi desconfianza Miladi, pero una cosa es política y otra amistad con su permiso- Candy asintió y se retiró.

Un hombre viejo, su pelo en canas y su cara con arrugas del tiempo sus manos aun temblaban y sus ojos se nublaban con lágrimas la miraba fijamente, se levantó con un paso lento sin querer ayuda del joven a su lado se acercó con la mirada fija en Candy como si fuera una visión de tiempos atrás- Melody hija mía- decía con su voz temblando, Candy y André se giraron para verlo-Eres tu hija mía-

André se aproximó para sostenerlo y el viejo lo dejo pidiendo con los ojos una explicación- no Esteben no es Melody es Candy encontré a mi hija- el hombre no daba crédito y Candy se aproximó al ver la escena.

-soy Candy abuelo soy la hija de tu hija Melody- decía mientras lo abrazaba y el hombre lloraba como un niño al sostenerla con sus brazos cansado

-mi niña mi pequeña niña, te he buscado sin descanso- la beso de su rostro y lloro más- mi hija murió sin poder decirme dónde estabas mi niña, he dedicado mis fuerzas a buscarte- se zafo del abrazo- estos viejos brazos sin fuerza sé que darán rogándole a dios por la dicha de no morir antes de ver tus hermosos ojos hija- la tomo temblorosamente de la cara mientras Candy lloraba al igual que su abuelo- los ojos esos ojos de mi Melody – la volvió a braza- Dios sabe cuánto le pedí verte solo una vez y después ir a buscar a tu madre en el más halla- en la habitación todos estaban en diferentes conversaciones pero en ese momento solo existía Candy y su abuelo el pobre hombre había gastado su vida por encontrarla y ahora la tenía enfrente de una retrato de su propia hija lo único que había quedado de ese día nefasto que le arrebato a su única hija y lo dejo sin su nieta.

-Esteben, te prometo que mañana será solo tuya pero no debemos llamar la atención- decía André

-lo se André lo sé- vio a Albert y como veía a Candy tan conmovido- y tú eres?

Se acercó al anciano y a Candy- William Andrew sir- dijo dándole la mano.

-Él es el patriarca de los Andrew la cuida de Candy todo este tiempo- dijo André

Soltando a Candy se fue a Albert y lo abrazo diciéndole al oído- hijo lo que tu pidas te lo daré aun si es mi vida es tuya, ni mi fortuna ni mis tierras podaron de volvérmela y tú la as cuidado por este tiempo- Albert lo miro con dulzura, el abuelo grito con la sinceridad que un hombre lleno de felicidad podría- SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS YO Esteben Macgregor agradezco al Clan Andrew por el favor de cuidar a mi nieta Candice y juro por el escudo de mi casa que los Macgregor están en deuda perpetua con los Andrew- la gente lo observo sabían que cuando un Escoces decía eso era un juramento un pacto de por vida, el anciano tomo el hombre de William y dijo- juro por mi casa, mi vida y mi descendencia que este pacto y alianza será de por vida MI CASA ES TU CASA, MI VIDA ES TU VIDA, MI HONOR ESTU HONOR HOY Y POR LOS SIGLOS- Albert sabia de ese juramento era un honor que pocos hacían y honro el juramento y tomo el hombro del Esteben.

-MI CASA ES TU CASA, MI VIDA ES TU VIDA, MI HONOR ES TU HONOR HOY Y POR LOS SIGLOS- ellos se abrazaron sellando el juramento sagrado-

-a brindar señores por un juramento y un pacto entre hombre- dijo el viejo Macgregor- por la dicha de mi nieta-

Candy se sintió conmovida y abrazo a su abuelito y se sentaron junto a él y la mesa se llenó de amigos que iban a presentarle sus honores a la joven heredera, Candy se sentía muy conmovida y feliz pero la noche aún era larga y faltaban muchas sorpresas aun


	63. Chapter 63 CONOCIENDO PERSONAS

CAPITULO 58

CONOCIENDO PERSONAS

La fiesta continuaba mientras Macgregor escuchaba atento la vida y aventuras de su nieta, emocionado también escuchaba Armando desde su vida con los Legan, como conoció a Albert, Anthony, Archie y steart sus tres paladines que siempre la ayudaban, les conto de Annie y la srita Ponny, la hermana María y de Tom; sus abuelos lloraban al escuchar la historia de la vida de Candy de tantos sufrimientos y como sola había salido adelante. Arman solo se limitaba a verla y observar sus gestos, estaba hipnotizado por ella, mientras degustaban la cena.

-Es hermosa verdad tío- decía Mercy acercándose a André- te recuerda mucho a Melody tío?

-si hija es bella y me siento muy mal por todo lo que paso estando lejos de nosotros- decía sin quitar la vista de su princesa- fueron muchos recuerdos y años perdidos- Mercy abrazo a su tía a ella le constaba cuanto siempre él y su abuelo buscaban a su prima perdida y la esperanza que se perdía cuando una pista falsa llegaba- la cuidaras hija? -

-si tío yo se lo mucho que esta familia ha sufrido desde hace años- suspiro- pero ni todo lo que ha vivido ni su peor pesadilla es comparada con lo que le espera en palacio y en el tribunal – ella la miro detenidamente- tiene alma y madera de princesa tío solo necesitara sacar la casta- dijo seriamente

-sé que lo ahora Mercy- volteo a ver a la joven y esta le sonrió

-y hablando del diablo y este se aparece- dijo Mercy al darse cuento que Aquiles Gordon llegaba a la recepción- pensé que tendríamos más paz- Mercy se puso de pie y se encamino a un lado de Candy que charlaba Albert noto la postura de la joven y también se puso en alerta.

Un joven de tez blanca y cabello negro lacio enroscado en una cola de caballo, un traje Armani negro impecable y la soberbia de media Escocia se veía reflejado en aquellos ojos de color esmeralda fríos y altareros, llegaba hacia donde estaban los presenten- mil disculpas por retraso – decía muy solemnemente sin quitar la mirada de Candy- sin duda me disculpo- dijo con una sonrisa

Armando iba a tomar la palabra, pero Mercy le gano- descuide Sir Gordon se denota su educción francesa- dijo con una sonrisa y la mirada retadora de Gordon se hizo presente

-sin duda Lady Mercy y usted su altanería inglesa se hace presente- dijo viéndola a los ojos

Mercy sonrió- sin duda es un privilegio, pero la frialdad Sir es por par mi parte danesa- le devolvió la mirada

-bueno ya que ustedes se han saludado presentare a los demás- dijo André con una sonrisa

-descuide milord a los caballeros en su mayoría los conozco, pero debe decirle que hoy me he quedado sin palabra- miro a Candy y esta le sostuvo la mirada, Albert de inmediato se puso en alerta- es reconfortante que en semejante tertulia se vea una cara muy hermosa como la de la bella dama- le tomo la mano y la beso inclinándose- permítame presentarme soy Sir Aquiles Gordon a sus pies madame- dijo sonriendo

Candy con toda firmeza les vio a los ojos- un placer mi nombre es Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor- Aquiles palideció pues el rumor era cierto Lord André tenía una hija y precisamente toda una diosa, sin duda una niña mimada fácil de manejar fue el pensamiento que le surgió

Viendo que es una fiesta seria para mí un placer sacar a la más bella joven a bailar, si me lo permite- dijo con tono de cazador de inmediato Albert entro a la escena

Sin duda sería un placer Sir, pero temo que la dama bien a mi resguardo- dijo Albert en tono serio y seco, Aquiles le sonrió

Un guardaespaldas digno de una princesa Sir Andrew, pero creo que la joven prefería alguien más joven no lo creo- lo miro de forma retadora.

Todos venían venir la pelea verbal entre los dos caballeros sin duda sería un buen espectáculo, pero Candy previniendo esto hablo.

Levantándose- sin duda señor usted lo ha dicho- se levantó y en un movimiento fue directo al brazo de Albert- por eso será un placer bailar con mi prometido- sonrió a Albert- amor deberíamos irnos- Albert asintió

Una lástima que una bella mujer vaya de la mano de un campesino- dijo con un tono muy sarcástico

Albert voltio mientras Candy le sostenía de la mano- un campesino con mucha suerte Sir y de un gran honor por tener entre sus brazos una joya como Lady Candy- dijo con una sonrisa- su permiso Señores mi hermosa novia desea bailar- después de ese comentario Albert tomo de la cintura a Candy y se dirigieron a la pista, ante la mirada delos caballeros y una mirada retadora de Aquiles

-dulce paloma no Aquiles- dijo Mercy sonriendo- lástima que un campesino le haya gana Sir Gordon, tío me acompañas a bailar – dando le la mano a Lord André ante la cara furia de Gordon

-sin duda, pero este noble aún no ha sacado su mejor carta- dijo en un susurro para él. Mientras en la pista de baile una pareja disfrutaba de un vals

-Candy no me agrado para nada Sir Gordon- decía mientras bailaban la pieza

-ni a mi amor su mirada me helo la sangre- dijo Candy mientras seguía el compás de la pieza- pero le recuerdo Sir William que me debe una sorpresa- Albert sonrió en un tono muy perverso mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo

-despellejo Lady Candy y sigue esperándola cuando indique- dijo a susurro a su oído, Candy se estremeció y sonrojo

La pieza terminaba cuando se acercaron Lord André y Mercy

-William me permitirías una pieza con mi hija- decía André con un tono muy cordial dando una inclinación para que Candy aceptara la pieza ella solo sonrió y el cambio de pareja se produjo

-sir William por lo que he visto ama mucho a mi prima- decía Mercy mientras Albert asintió con la cabeza- debe tener mucho cuidado Sir Gordon no es de fiar y tal vez sea el más grande peligro para ella-

Albert bailaba y se acercó a Mercy- lo sé sus ojos lo delataron Miladi- mientras daba una vuelta a Mercy

-Entonces cuídela y no permita que ese hombre se le acerque será el primer obstáculo en el tribulan, hará lo imposible por desacreditarla- decía mientras seguían la pista

-lo se miladi y descuide lo tendré vigilado por si se le ocurre algo- Mercy asintió y seguido con la pista de baile- le puedo pedir un favor- se acercó y le susurro algo al oído

Mercy sonrió- descuide le ayudare- continuaron con la pista

Al otro lado de la pista de baile un padre bailaba con su princesa- hija sé que hoy asido un día muy pesado para ti, pero te agradezco todo lo que has hecho- Candy le sonrió a su padre mientras seguía con la pieza

Padre en lo que te pueda ayudar y también quería agradecerte por la sorpresa de mi abuelo- dijo mientras giraba

Lord André sonrió- hija tu abuelo como yo hemos sufrido mucho tu ausencia sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte nada, pero – tomo silencio mirando a Candy confundida

-que pasa papa dime- dijo Candy mientras se acercaba bailando

-tu abuelo está muy delicado de salud hija y quisiera pedirte que si por favor puedes pasar el día de mañana con Macgregor por favor- decía André

A Candy se le olvido que existía el mundo y que bailaba se acercó a su padre y lo abrazo con lágrimas – si papa si con gusto pasare todo el día con mi abuelito será un honor para mí- se abrazaron sin importarles nada

-gracias hija gracias- decía mientras la pieza se terminaba y sin ganas se soltaron para encaminarse a la mesa Gordon se había retirado y Candy llego con una sonrisa y se hinco a los pies de su abuelo y le dijo

-abuelito quieres que mañana tu y yo pasemos el día juntos- decía Candy con una sonrisa mientras la cara de Macgregor se llenaba de llanto

-si mi niña me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo pasar unas horas junto a ti – la abrazo y miro a André- Gracias André Gracias dios te bendiga por haberla traído –

Albert llegaba y vio con ternura a su pequeña en brazos de su abuelo, Candy se voltio y lo vio con la ternura y la ingenuidad de una niña- Albert invite a mi abuelito a pasar el día conmigo verdad que puedo'- ante el asombro de todos Albert se acercó a Candy

-si princesa a quien tú quieras puedes invitar- le sonrió y Armando tocio

-Y a mí princesa yo también quiero un día completo contigo- dijo indignado, pero con una sonrisa

Candy se levantó y fue donde Armando- por su puesto a ti también abuelito.

Mercy se acercaba- entonces hagamos un día de campo primero los Macgregor y luego nosotros si abuelito- se acercó para abrazarlo y Candy la siguió, besaron a su abuelito y el hombre sonrió y lloro

-Como negarles algo a mis dulces ángeles, pongan el día y la fecha- Decía mientras se vea con sonrisas todos

-espero no te importe tener un desfile de personas en tu casa William- decía André

-descuide Lord André comprendo la situación y a mi tía y mi familia será un honor que vengan a visitarla- decía Albert sin dejar de mirar la escena

-espero que sea por poco tiempo muchacho por que como comprenderás es mi deseo es que mi hija viva con nosotros- Albert lo miro fríamente.

-lo sé, pero también le recuerdo Lord André que será por un tiempo pues es mi deseo y el de Candy casarnos pronto- dijo mientras André lo veía fijamente

-Lo sé, pero todavía faltan muchas cosas muchacho muchas cosas- decía André cuando Candy se aproximó con una sonrisa

-se puede saber que tanto platican mis dos personas favoritas? - decía con una sonrisa en la cara

-Trivialidades pequeña trivialidades- decía André con una sonrisa

Mercy se acercó – bueno señores yo quisiera mostrarle a mi prima los jardines si no hay algún inconveniente tío- decía con una sonrisa

-Si hija está bien- Andrea si una reverencia mientras las jóvenes salían del salón

El jardín era amplio y hermoso todo alumbrado por antorchas y la luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor una luna llena parecía como si la plata la hubiera cubierto por completo, el ruido de una gran fuente se escuchaba y una banca debajo de un farol se apreciaba, el jardín tenia arboles bellísimos y muchos rosales hacían un circulo junto el césped en la grande fuente.

-ven Candy quiero mostrarte algo- decía Mercy mientras corría por el jardín y Candy la seguía

-voy Mercy- corría y reía, Mercy se sentaba e invitaba a Candy a sentarse-

Tomaba aire y se estiraba- me estaba sofocando ahí adentro- sonría y veía a Candy- no me digas que mi prima es una niña seria por favor- juntaba sus manos y la miraba con suplicio

-claro que no – decía Candy con una sonrisa y también se estiraba

-la libertad de una Estuardo prima siempre es cuando sale sin que la descubran y puede ser ella- decía una relajada Mercy

-Si se el significado de eso- Candy cerro los ojos recordando- en América cuando Albert y yo íbamos a una recepción terminábamos fugándonos al jardín y de ahí salíamos de las ruidosas y aburridas fiestas- sonreía

-lo quieres mucho verdad- decía Mercy viéndola

-si mucho- suspiro Albert nacido lo mejor que me ha pasado mi vida la ha llenado de alegría y de felicidad siempre a mi lado en los momentos que más lo he necesitado- suspiro y cerro sus ojos- sus besos son una caricia de cielo-

Mientras decía eso Albert llegaba y Mercy se retiraba cuidadosamente sin antes decir- y solo sus besos prima- mientras salía de ahí

Sus ojos aun cerrados – no sus brazos y su aroma es una fragancia irresistible y el calor de sus abrazos son únicos- mientras se abrazaba- moría si un día me faltaba- Albert observaba como su amada se deleitaba al recordar como lo ama, no pudo resistir y se acercó robándole un beso- Candy abrió los ojos y lo miro-Albert-

-si mi amor- dijo mientras le daba la mano para levantarla

-Tu como ¿Mercy? - dijo algo desconcertada

-creíste que te iba dejar sola toda la noche- miro con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba- mi dulce Candy todo el día fue.

muy ajetreado y no había podido tenerte en mis brazos- en el abrazo y la beso con toda la pasión de su alma- sin probar esos labios que me vuelven loco, ni sentir el calor de tu cuerpo amor mío es una tortura-

Candy lo abrazo y ahora ella lo beso- Albert mi Albert-

-que la luna sea nuestro cómplice amor, salgamos de aquí y permíteme regalarte una noche en Londres- decía con una sonrisa picara

-pero mi padre mis abuelos- decía Candy algo alarmada

Albert la vio con una sonrisa- descuida Mercy ya estará dando las disculpas por los dos- Candy movió la cabeza y sonrió

-Mercy ahora será su cómplice Sir William- Albert le sonrió

-me temo que si mi querida Lady Candy- le beso la mano- entonces se fuga con este plebeyo princesa- Candy le sonrió

-Vámonos amor- dijo con una sonrisa mientras corrían por el jardín en busca del coche como niños traviesos que salían hacer una travesura se fugaron en la noche del palacio

La noche caí y la luna acompañaba a la pareja el coche se detuvo en un lago muy hermoso a las afueras de la ciudad Albert bajo del coche y ayudo a Candy a descender era hermoso el paisaje la llena se reflejaba en el lago y el la abrazo

-Candy sé que tu nueva vida será complicada mi amor- la gira para verla a los ojos- solo quiero que recuerdes que te amo amor mío y que siempre estaré a tu lado amor mío- mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba

Candy respondía a su amado- lo se amor mío, sé que no sé qué me deparar el destino, pero estando tu a mi lado no importara a donde me lleve si estás conmigo-se entre lazaron los dos viendo el lago

-princesa es hora de irnos- Candy lo vio con ternura y asentí- pero antes permíteme- saco de su saco una caja de terciopelo la abrió y le dio un dije que coloco en su cuello- este es el símbolo de nuestro- era un corazón a la mitad con el nombre de el- este dije amor significa que tu guarda mi alma y mi corazón y yo he tuyo amor – le enseño la cadena colgando de su cuello


	64. Chapter 64 CORAZONES VIBRANTES

CAPITULO 59

CORAZONES VIBRANTES

Mientras todas las presentaciones se llevaban en el Castillo de los Estuardo, una conversación muy interesante se desarrollaba en el Castillo de los Granchester, Nana y Karen llegaban a compañía de Terry al castillo su madre y su hermana se encontraban en la estancia.

¿Princesa quieres que salgamos más tarde- decía Eleonor con una sonrisa- creo que es muy aburrido estar aquí no crees? -

Si Sra. Becker sería bueno- mientras dejaba el libro – pero cree que papa lo permitirá es que no se- decía preocupada.

Descuida yo le diere para salir- Decía Eleonor- te gustaría ir algún lugar en especial-

¿El volteo a ver con cara de incertidumbre- cree usted que yo pueda decidir? - su cara se llenó de temor y Eleonor lo percibió y se acercó a ella dejando el bordado.

-Claro pequeña donde guste yo te acompañare- decía con una sonrisa.

-yo quisiera ir a ver a mis hermanos- lo dijo en un susurro- desde que tuve el accidente en el colegio no he vuelto a verlos y creo que están muy solos- sus ojos la vieron con lágrimas- por favor madame quiero ir a verlos, prometo portarme bien lo juro- decía con una cara de desesperación- solo quiero verlos si gusta no hablare o diré nada solo quiero verlos- en ese instante Eleonor se acercó a ella, su mente no cabía como una dulce niña tuviera tanto miedo que infierno paso. Después de abrazarla Eleonor limpio sus lágrimas y le regalo una sonrisa.

-tengo una mejor idea- le guiño el ojo- te parece si le dices a la cocinera que prepara unas tartas y bocadillos y tal vez un buen té – Marie la veía con duda- si mi niña ve y tendremos un picnic en el colegio le hablare a tu padre para que pida permiso veras que será bonito-

-lo dice en verdad Sra. Podemos comer con ellos- decía con lágrimas entre los ojos, de verdad extrañaba a sus hermanos, por instinto la abrazo- muchas gracias muchas gracias- Eleonor le devolvió el abrazo y ella instintivamente se alejó y entro en crisis- disculpe a esta tonta no de hacer eso discúlpeme- empezó a golpearse el vientre con mucha fuerza- niña tonta estúpida no debes mostrar sentimientos entiende tú no eres nadie- mientras seguía golpeándose en ese momento Eleonor se acercó a ella, ciertamente era algo extraño porque era la segunda vez que lo hacía cuando ella la abrazaba, se acercó como una madre y le detuvo los brazos para que no siguiera golpeándose.

-Calma preciosa, niña hermosa cálmate- la cara de Marie se quedó estática, nunca había escuchado esas palabra- dejarlo irse princesa deja que se vaya de ti- Eleonor la abraza tan fuerte que se quedó paralizada- las niñas buenas son felices- Sin tener fuerzas Marie cayo de rodillas junto a Eleonor mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y le tarareaba una canción de cuna- dulce estrella del cielo, guarda a i vida, minina quiera descansar, dulce llena guarda los sueños de mi princesa, navío de dulce trae pronto a mi niña dulces sueños para que sueñe con ángeles bellos- empezó a cantar en tono bajo susurrándole al oído y después acurruco a la joven entre sus brazos y observo como se iba controlando mientras seguía repitiendo la estrofa hasta que la joven se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Richard que trabajaba en su oficina había escuchado el ajetreo y había entrado al salón de té, se acercó a la escena de Eleonor con su hija en brazos y ella cantándole, solo se hinco junto de ellas- La niña está bien Ely- dijo preguntándole con angustia- lo volvió hacer verdad- casi en un susurro- pobre de mi hija- le acaricio la cara y sus lágrimas salieron para él era mucho ver a su hija así lastimada no solo físicamente sino mentalmente, ese fue el motivo por la cual no le permitió regresar al colegio pues sus ataques eran muy frecuentes y el último fue muy fuerte pues en un descuido había roto un espejo y se hizo daño en sus muñecas, Richard estaba devastado cuanto mal le hizo a sus hijos esa mujer.

Eleonor le sonrió sin soltar a la pequeña de sus brazos- descuida Richard solo necesita mucho amor- Richard acaricio a Eleonor.

-Gracia Ely sé que no soy digno de pedirte nada ni mucho menos de que cuides a mi hija, pero- en ese momento Eleonor le coloco un dedo en su boca para que no hablara.

-tú necesitas ayuda Richard Granchester- le sonrió – y ellos también y yo con gusto te puedo ayudar- Richard tomo su mano

-no merezco tu ayuda Ely pero agradezco a Dios por haberte enviado a mi vida de nuevo- volvió acariciar su mano- si no hubiera sido tan tonto Ely perdóname- lloraba era una faceta que ni Eleonor lo había visto de pronto solo se vieron a los ojos, esa chispa olvidada aún estaba, si el amor no es una cuestión que se olvida cuando es verdadero, sin querer dé fueron acercando y sus labios rozaron los unos a los otros, un beso fugaz no un beso que deseaban ambos desde que se vieron de nuevo solo que el ruido de gente entrando al salón los hizo abrir los ojos y despejarse de inmediato, gracias a Dios que Eleonor era una gran actriz porque si no todos hubieran notado su cara de felicidad mezclada con incertidumbre.

-madre, padre está todo bien con Marie? - decía Terry al verla en brazos de su madre y su padre junto a ella- fue otro ataque- mientras se aproximaba.

-si hijo descuida está dormida- decía Eleonor Richard se acercó para cargarla y Terry le daba la mano a su madre para levantarse

-llevare a Marie a su cuarto- Richard vio a Eleonor y observo a la señorita que estaba en la estancia- buenas tardes permítame y me presentare en unos minutos queda en su casa- mientras salía del salón de té.

-Karen hija que tal estuvo el viaje- decía Eleonor mientras sacudía su falda para reacomodarse

-bien señora Becker- decía Karen- esta hermosa tu casa Terry- mirando como niña pequeña toda la habitación- ese es el jardín esta hermoso Granchester- decía mientras corría a la ventana y Terry se llevaba una mano a su cabello

-imposible contigo Karen nunca cambiaras eres una niña- decía Terry mientras Karen lo voltea a ver y le sacaba la lengua

-y tu un agrio Terry- decía muy feliz

-bueno muchachos no pelen – decía Eleonor mientras se sentaba en la sala- mejor dime porque fue tan repetido el viaje hija- Karen entendió y tomo asiento y con una mano indico a Terry para que sentara-

-bueno- se retiraba el sombrero y los guantes- todo paso unos días después de su partida la verdad no sé muy bien, pero me llamaron al teatro porque Nana había sufrido un accidente-

Eleonor miro a Terry con angustia- y Nana donde esta Terry'- Terry la miro y se acomodó su pelo

-madre Nana es una terca le dije que viniera y lo primero que hizo fue ir al ala del servicio para poner sus cosas- movió su cabeza – es una terca-

Mientras decía eso una nana iba entrando a la sala dirigida por una mucama- Señorito le escuche ese vocabulario y no porque esté en una silla de rueda no puedo ir a lavarle la boca con jabón – decía entrando con voz seria. Eleonor la volteo a ver y se quedó impactada

-Nana pero que paso – decía levantándose a verla.

-Nada hija- le hacía un ademan con la mano- solo que esta vieja Nana no tiene la fuerza de hace años- reía mientras el Duque entraba a la habitación

-Nana que ha pasado? ¿Porque estas así? - miraba a Terry y a la joven

-Richard Granchester- lo miraba la nana- esa no es forma de hablar delante de una invitada por Dios estos niños no aprendieron modales en balde mis esfuerzos- decía la nana moviendo la cabeza

Todos los presentes se rieron ante el comentario de la vieja nana sin duda nunca dejaría de ser ella y por eso la amaban

-lo siento nana- decía Richard con una sonrisa acercándose a Karen- mil disculpas señorita mi nombre es Richard Granchester, padre de Terry- buscando la mano de Karen ante la impresión Terry tuvo que codearla para que extendiera la mano

-Disculpe soy Karen, amiga de su hijo – le sonrió

-haber las dos me va explicar ahora mismo que paso- decía Terry poniéndose de pie

-haber tomen asiento y les contare- decía la nana mientras todos tomaban asiento

-bueno esperamos nana- dijo Terry mientras cruzaba la pierna

Suspiro la nana- nada sin relevancia pero bueno les contare- decía la nana- después de tu partida hijita- vio a Eleonor- fui a ver a esa mujer a su casa, como siempre su madre estaba desquiciada porque ahora tú estabas fuera y su pobre hija desamparada- Karen rio y la vieron todos ella subió los hombros- bueno como les decía, un día fui y la joven estaba como loca pues no había salido de su cuarto en días y su madre llorando y me desespero hija- vio a Eleonor- yo soy muy paciente pero la verdad hijito no sé de donde sacas paciencia por tu padre tiene muy poca- decía haciendo muecas-bueno para el caso que fui y con su madre abrimos la puerta y la señorita haciendo un gran berrinche- la nana sonrió

-y luego nana porque estas así? - dijo el duque

-voy Richard voy- dijo sonriendo de nuevo- entre a la habitación y que la tomo con fuerza pues trae un cuchillo y que se lo quito y le di una bofetada fuerte- dijo firmemente la nana

-Nana que hiciste ¿- dijo Terry

-lo que tu debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo hijo- dijo con firmeza- le dije que si pretendía ser tu esposa con esa actitud infantil sabía bien porque fuiste de tras de un par de ojos esmeralda- todos quedaron atónitos- si no me vean así le dije que niñas mimadas y berrinchudas eran mi especialidad y que con una buenas nalgadas le servirían para entrar en razón y que mi niño seguramente nunca volvería por que un Granchester necesita una mujer no una niña mimada como esposa y que ojala la srita White lo aceptara o yo misma iría a buscarle una buena esposa Inglesa- el silencio se hizo presente Eleonor y Richard casi sueltan la carcajada al escuchar la narración de la nana

-Pero nana- decía Terry

-Nana nada hijo, si tu madre me hubiera hecho eso desde un principio esto no sería un lio- dijo determinadamente. Karen reía solo de imaginarse la cara de Susana

-Pero esperen nana no solo hizo eso Terry – decía con una sonrisa Karen- anda nana cuéntales-

La nana sonrió- bueno aparte de eso le dije que una mujer no retenía a un hombre con chantajes sino con buenos besos y amor verdadero de ese amor que se consume en una cama y se lleva en el alma- todos estaban atónitos- y que ella solo provocaba tristeza y lastima- Eleonor se levantó y se acerco

-Bueno nana te diste gusto y porque el brazo- decía Eleonor intrigada

-A el brazo bueno hija yo iba saliendo y esa muchachita se me acerco como para pegarme- la cara de los hombres Granchester cambio a una serie inmediatamente- si no ponga esa cara así que le di una fuerte cachetada otra vez ante los ojos atónitos de su madre, se cayó – sonrió la nana- lo gracioso fue que lloraba estrepitosamente y que me acerco y le dijo: pobre niña una mujer supo robarle su juguete se madura y enfrenta las cosas, entonces cayo como arte de magia, me disculpe y salía de la casa cuando resbale en la escaleras de su casa al salir- los miro fijamente- ustedes creían que ella me había hecho esto, por dios Richard, he criado tres generaciones de Granchester tú crees que una niñita mimada me iba a golpear – los dos se vieron mientras las mujeres se reían sin duda la Nana merecía un monumento puesto que el carácter de los Granchester era sin duda muy peculiar

-Entonces no veo la necesidad de embarcarse- decía Richard

-no hijo soy vieja y se cuando una mujer se siente herida y frustrada- se acercó a Terry- lo vi en sus ojos hijo yo vine porque esa niña está loca y puede ser muchas cosas con tal que sigas con ella- le acaricio su rostro- sé que soy vieja Terry, pero siempre he velado por ti hijo desde que eras un bebe y no voy a permitir que una vieja loca te lastime yo tenía que estar aquí – decía la nana con lágrimas en los ojos

Terry la abrazo – Nana mi Nana te amo- la beso- si tu fueras más joven o yo más viejo juro por mi honor Nana que te hubiera desposado hace mucho tiempo- la nana se sonrojo y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Terry Granchester eres incorregible- todos rieron

-ahora nana tu descansaras – decía Eleonor mientras se acercaba a Nana

-si hija ya he dispuesto mi cuarto en el ala de servicio- dijo seria mientras Richard se acercaba

-Ni lo pienses Nana, papa murió hace mucho tiempo y te informo que el Duque soy yo- lo miro curiosa- así que mi nana no dormirá con el servicio mi Nana dormirá en su habitación con la familia- se arrodillo a la altura y vio como la Nana lloraba- no llores Nana tú has cuidado mis más grandes tesoros aun acosta de tu propia vida, tu desde mi niñez solo recuerdo que has visto por mí y mi familia, es hora que esta familia cuide de ti mi dulce nana- el duque la abrazo y Nana lloro

Terry se acercó- te lo dije Nana- le sonrió- su padre se retiró – yo te llevare a tu cuarto y veras que te vamos a cuidar mucho- Nana vio a Eleonor

-Ve Nana ya no remilgues y deja que te cuidemos por favor- le dijo con una sonrisa

-dios mío si tu abuelo viviera hijo se moriría al ver que una Nana dormirá en la casa grande- decía mientras Terry giraba la silla de ruedas.

-Descuida nana lo bueno es que ya está muerto- rio Terry – así que a tu recamara nueva nana- la nana solo movió la cabeza ella lo había hecho con amor porque para ella los Granchester siempre serian su única familia y haría todo por verlos felices

\- Eleonor- dijo el duque cuando Terry había salido de la habitación

-Lo se Richard- dijo Eleonor acercándose a el- debemos detener esto – Miro a Richard

-investigare donde están y las enfrentaremos- sin percatarse que los observa Karen Richard tomo la mano de Eleonor- descuida Ely arreglaremos esto- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella se acercó a él; la sensación de seguridad que el duque emanaba hace mucho que Eleonor no la sentía.

La tarde se habían pasado cuidando a nana y Marie para que estuvieran bien sin duda fue agotador el día, Marie despertó y le pregunto a Eleonor si había podido hablar con su padre y ella le confirmo que mañana irían a la escuela de sus hermanos ella se puso feliz y agradecía a Eleonor, Karen se retiró a su cuarto a descansar

-Mira qué lindo está el cuarto- abría sus manos y daba vuelta era la habitación más grande que su pequeño departamento esta va feliz hasta que tocaron su puerta se espantó como niña que habían encontrado hacer una travesura abrieron la puerta- eres tu Terry-

-si Karen aún tenemos una plática pendiente- dijo muy serio.

_claro que si ahora tú me vas a decir que paso con la pecosa – sonrió Karen

-Sera una tarde noche muy larga señorita- entrando a la habitación y sentándose en un sofá Karen se sentó en la cama y le sonrió

-Haber Terry ahora que hiciste mal- dijo tocando su barbilla

-todo amigo necesitamos hablar- dijo serio

-soy todo oído duquecito- se rio

Sin duda la plática sería muy larga mientras Terry e contaba absolutamente todo lo que había vivido con Candy y ella lo escuchaba muy atenta. La noche había caído en la mansión Eleonor salía de la habitación de Nana y Richard la esperaba

_el tenemos que hablar- le decía muy serio

-Si Richard me imagino sobre los chicos verdad- se acomodaba el pelo

_ Eleonor Becker- dijo serio acercándose mucho a ella-quiero hablar sobre nosotros- Eleonor se puso pálida esa conversación no sabía si quería hacerla

-Richard estoy cansada- decía para sacacera, pero Richard Granchester no aceptaba un no por respuesta

_me temo bella dama que no le permitiré sacacera tan fácilmente- decía mientras con una mano tomaba su cintura, beso que fue correspondido por ella, mientras la noche caí en el castillo dos corazones volvían a latir.

La noche caí y la biblioteca de los Andrew se podía observar una luz y una figurara de una mujer paseando por la biblioteca se observaba por el gran ventanal, la tía Eloy estaba inquieta pues Albert y Candy no aparecía cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta

-adelante dijo la tía abuela y un mozo entraba

-disculpe señora, pero alguien la busca- Eloy se puso en alerta quien a estas horas la buscaba

-Quien es Morris? - decía al mozo mientras se acomodaba el chal y una figura se dibujaba detrás del mozo.

-Soy yo Emmy- decía mientras la cara de la tía abuela cambiaba de desconcierto a angustia

_Henry? - decía mientras la figura de Lancaster se hacía presente

_ si Emmy tenemos que hablar- la tía abuela palideció- y esta vez no acepto un no por respuesta Emilia Eloy Andrew- la tía abuela sabía que era hora de una plática que por años quedo pendiente- al hacer un movimiento ordeno al mozo que se fuera e indico a Lancaster donde sentarse

-Bueno Henry soy toda oídos- decía con la firmeza- de que quieres hablar para venir a estas horas inoportunas-

Tomo aire y dijo- De nosotros Emmy tenemos una plática pendiente desde hace años y a no quiero posponerla más- la tía abuela tembló solo de escuchar a donde iría esta platica.


	65. Chapter 65 EL AMOR PERDURA SIEMPRE

CAPITULO 60

EL AMOR PERDURA SIEMPRE

En la mansión Andrew todos dormían mientras dos figuras se dejaban ver en la biblioteca, Lancaster había tomado asiento y Eloy se encontraba sentada junto a él, el silencio se hizo presente.

-Emmy quiero ser sincero contigo- decía Lancaster soltando su taza de té en la mesa de la sala- han pasado tanto tiempo-

-si Henry muchos años y muchas cosas- decía la tía abuela aun con su taza de té en las manos- hemos envejecido querido-

-si es cierto cada quien tomo su camino por diferentes circunstancias no lo niego- decía viéndola fijamente- pero Emmy este corazón cansado y viejo siempre ha pensado en ti aun que han pasado tantos años-

Emilia se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana- si lo sé, pero una vez dijimos adiós -Henry y juramos ante dios amar a otra persona – se quedó fija en la ventana

-Lo se recuerda estuve presente aun en tu boda querida- se acercaba peligrosamente

-Ahora somos cabeza de familias importantes y los años nos han hecho ser diferentes, no veo por qué evocas viejos recuerdos – decía la tía abuela mientras en sus manos apretaba un pañuelo sin percatarse que Henry estaba cerca de ella

-Por dios Emmy lo sé, pero nadie ahora nos impide continuar con lo que una vez comenzamos él se fue, ella se fue- dijo dándole la vuelta y mirándola fijamente- estamos libres y tenemos derecho hacer feliz-

-Lancaster no te propases somos amigos y lo nuestro fue- cayó por un momento- un sueño una ilusión de juventud que- se zafo y volteo de nuevo. Henry la sostuvo del brazo y la volvió a girar

-No Emmy ya escuche ese argumento de tu boca de la mía , de mi razón justificándose porque te deje marchar esa tarde- la miraba con dulzura- no te engañes Emmy lo que una vez tuvieron nuestras almas siempre ha estado ahí, aunque quisimos engañarnos los dos, siempre estuvo ahí- Emilia Eloy temblaba entre las manos de Henry si sin duda ella había utilizado ese argumento desde que se casó con su esposo, mientras estaba en sus brazos y aun cuando murió para no irlo a buscarlo, tomo su mano y la llevo a su pecho- Emilia desde que te volví a ver el volvió a latir con la misma intensidad que esa tarde y mi alma guardo la esperanza de tenerte así- la abrazo y la tía abuela no se resistió cuantas veces había pedido un abrazo de él, cuantas veces cuando le falto las fuerzas hubiera dado todo porque él estuviera a su lado así.

-No Henry no está bien nosotros somos cabezas de clanes- decía mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de Henry- debemos poner el ejemplo y – Lancaster con su dedo índice le cerraba su boca.

-Lo se Emmy y por eso no te robo un beso en estos momentos- dijo suspirando- solo te pido que nos demos la oportunidad que alguna perdimos a favor de la familia, a favor del bienestar del mundo entre- suspiro- el tiempo ha pasado Emmy y ya estamos grandes y es justo que ahora en el ocaso de nuestras vidas podamos darnos la alegría que en la flor de la misma nos fue negada- la soltó y tomo su mano- hoy Emilia Eloy Andrew solo te pido una oportunidad que hace años nos fue negada por nuestras familias, ahora que somos las cabezas de las mismas- sin más preámbulo beso la mano de la tía abuela- piénsalo querida y te veré en Escocia espero tu respuesta Querida Emilia- sin más tomo su saco y se retiró de la habitación mientras la tía Eloy seguía fría congelada por la nueva sensación de su corazón

-Henry espera- decía como un susurro, Lancaster se regresó el tomo de la cintura y beso su mejilla-.

-No mi dulce Emmy porque si lo hago me olvidare que soy un caballero, el patriarca de los Lancaster y tu una dama y la matriarca de los Andrew y juro- regalándole una sonrisa- que te robaría, te besaría y te haría el amor como debió haber sido hace tanto tiempo atrás- volvió a besar su mano- piénsalo y espero tu respuesta en Escocia, mientras tanta- colocándose su sombrero y regalándole una sonrisa- buenas noches querida Emilia- salió del salón así como entro, solo que detrás del dejaba a una Emilia petrificada y tocando su mejilla

_será Henry que esta vez logremos lo que hace mucho debimos de hacer- cerro los ojos recordando la escena para ese momento ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la risa de dos jóvenes la sacaron de los mismo y recompuso su cordura.

Albert y Candy entraba jugando y felices al salón- buenas noches tía- dijeron como niños esperando el regaño

-buenos noches hijos- dijo de forma fría- veo que fue un éxito la reunión en casa de tu padre Candy- le dio una sonrisa

_si tía abuela, conocí a muchas personas a mi abuelito y a una prima muy peculiar- decía con una sonrisa

Qué bueno hija- vio a William- hijo me retiro solo los esperaba para ir a descansar por favor no se entretengan y vayan a dormir, los boletos que pediste- acomodándose el chal- han llegado el tren parte mañana por la tarde a Edimburgo y he hechos los arreglos para que nos esperen en la Villa- decía solemnemente, Albert asintió.

-Gracias tía abuela- abrazo a Candy- nos iremos a dormir enseguida solo revisare unos papeles y listo- con una sonrisa

-William te recuerdo que no es propio que Candy se quede contigo altas horas de la noche sé muy bien que son prometidos, pero aún no se ha hecho oficial así que- decía la tía abuela muy seria.

_descuide tía abuela en seguida subiré para no dar a malas interpretaciones- decía Candy regalándole una sonrisa

-Está bien ahora me retiro- la tía abuela se fue del salón con el corazón y la mente con muchas cosas que pensar

-Albert creo que yo también me voy – decía Candy- seguro Doroty me está esperando – mientras ella se volteaba Albert se aproximó y la abrazo.

_princesa permíteme abrazarte por última vez pues estoy seguro que no podremos dormir junto- su frase fue picara y a la vez como un niño pidiendo un dulce, Candy se volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa

Susurrando en su oído le dijo- Sir William- acercándose a su oído- si le permitiera esta noche estar en mi cama- sonrió – creo que mañana despertaría ya no siendo una doncella- Albert se sonrojo y ella se aparto

-Dulce Candy y cuál es el problema- rio- así mañana mismo partiríamos a Escocia como esposos y nadie me impediría estar lejos de ti- mientras decía esto la levanto por los aires y rieron, al bajarla ella le sonrió.

-Albert sería un honor ser tu esposa- pero suspiro- creo que a mi padre no le gustaría que su única hija se casa en escondida jijiji- acaricio su mejilla- Te amo mi príncipe-

Él le sonrió- y yo a ti Candy- la soltó y ella comenzó a caminar y la alcanzo- se m uy bien que sería una hermosa locura, pero permíteme mi dulce ninfa robarte un beso- se acercó y ellos se besaron con pasión y amor- ve Candy porque mi cordura se está perdiendo amor y te juro que no podre detenerme- ella asintió y salió a su cuarto mientras un Albert la observaba subir al pie de las escaleras- mi Candy espero con ansias el día que no estemos separados amor y suba para encontrarte en nuestra habitación princesa- suspiro.

Esa noche ninguno de los tres pudo reconciliar el sueño mientras la tía abuela pensaba en la que le había dicho Lancaster y su corazón y su mente se debatían en lo bueno y lo correcto, dos corazones solo ansiaban la mañana para verse de nuevo y sentir el calor de sus labios, la verdad era que aquella mañana seria inolvidable para esa mansión.

La rutina de la mansión empezaba, todos estaban dispuestos en el comedor para el desayuno, sin duda era algo extraordinario pues Candy se había levantado temprano y se encontraba con Annie platicando , Candy tenía un lindo conjunto de color perla y negro una falda recta y un saco con camisa blanca y Annie llevaba un lindo traje de maternidad de color azul, la tía abuela llegaba con Elisa de la mano, la tía abuela llevaba su vestido de color verde seco y Elisa un delicado vestido de maternidad de color rosa era evidente que el embarazo de Elisa era más avanzado que el de Annie y le costaba más moverse a estas alturas pero lucia radiante, de tras de ellos los jóvenes Andrew con impecables trajes Archie en un traje de color crema y camisa de seda y Albert en un traje azul marino llegaban sonrientes a tomar sus asientos, después de los saludos y acomodarse en sus lugares, la charla fluía con respecto al viaje por la tarde a Escocia, la cara de las mujeres Andrew estaban felices por el cambio de ambiente, de pronto un mozo se acercó.

-Disculpe señor- decía haciendo una reverencia- el Joven Neil ha llegado y desea hablar con usted- la cara de Elisa paso de estar sonriente a un pálido color

-Tío por favor- decía con cara de angustia. Albert colocaba su servilleta en la mesa y la miro

-descuida Elisa di mi palabra y se cumplirá- dijo con una sonrisa- tu estas ahora con nosotros, pero es fundamental que Neil sepa que estas bien- decía con una sonrisa

Elisa se encontraba sentada a lado de Candy y esta le tomo su mano- Descuida no pasara nada- Elisa la miro con angustia- Estamos aquí para apoyarte en tu decisión-

Elisa pensaba que si su hermano esta en Londres sus padres lo habían mandado para ver si había cumplido con lo que le prometió a su madre antes de embarcar que se desearía de su bebe, las cosas habían cambiado y Elisa se sentía segura como para poder criar a su bebe, ahora contaba con el apoyo de sus tíos, de sus primos y de la huérfana pero su madre no la dejaría en paz asta no casarse con alguien digno de ella y ella no quería a nadie sabía bien que había tomado una mala decisión en haber dejado al padre del bebe y ahora se arrepentía pero prefería estar como madre soltera a volver a verlo y pedir una disculpa, sin duda la vieja Elisa aún estaba en ella.

-descuida hija- la vio con ternura- recuerda que estás conmigo y William ha dado su palabra de cuidar de ti y del bebe- Elisa asintió, pero algo la inquietaba, toda la noche había sentido mucho moviente en su vientre y no había podido dormir por más que le hablo al bebe no se ponía en paz, no quiso decirle puesto todo lo que había pasado en esos días.

-Hágalo pasar- decía Albert mientras el mozo se retiraba, minutos después ante una aterrada Eliza llegaba un Neil con un acompañante

_tío abuelo, tía abuela- decía Neil mu solemne mientras su acompañante observaba todos, como Candy se encontraba delante de Elisa no se observaba, la cara del joven perdió brillo- Archie, Annie, Candy disculpen la molestia, pero he venido a preguntar por – Candy se movió un poco y la vio- Eliza Eliza sabía que estabas aquí- Ella empezó a temblar mientras el Ernesto la veía tratando de averiguar si había cometido su amenaza

Eliza fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras ella se levantaba de la silla

Ernesto – el miro su vientre abultado y agradecía a dios que su pesadilla no fuera cierta- estas aquí- sus ojos tenían pánico y alegría cuando de repente un grito salió de ella, Candy se giró mientras Elisa se llevaba las manos al vientre y palidecía al verlo.

Ernesto corrió al ver como se desvanecía en el aire y logro sostenerla entre sus brazos- por favor ayúdeme- los veía a todos con temor

-tío él es padre del hijo de Elisa- Neil volteo a ver a Albert- vino por su familia y yo – Albert toco el hombro de Neil y vio a Candy, mientras la tía abuela y Annie se levantaban

\- Amor ayúdala por favor- miro a Candy mientras se acercaba a ellos- tía hablen para que venga el doctor Elisa necesita que la revisen- decía mientras todos se quedaban estáticos y Ernesto con Elisa en las manos veía a Candy

_por aquí señor la habitación de ella está arriba- Decía Candy con una sonrisa- Lo guiare-

_muchas gracias decía Ernesto mientras seguía a Candy con Elisa en las manos.

Habían subido por las escaleras y Candy abría la puerta de la habitación y Ernesto vio como la habitación estaba decorada en blanco y junto la cama de Elisa había una cuna con muchas cosas, Candy le indicó como recostarla y una vez dejo en cama Candy lo vio consternada mientras él veía las cosas.

Encontrará muy cambiada a Elisa- se acercó y con una sonrisa – descuide fue la impresión le avisare cuando el doctor llegue- le indico la silla. Ella ha estado delicada, pero es fuerte- Ernesto estaba impactado llego a Londres con la idea de que Elisa había cumplido su amenaza y encontrar todas las cosas para esperando a su bebe lo había dejado impresionado cuando había cambiado de parecer ahora que podría esperar de ella.

Descuida ellos estarán bien-le dijo Candy

gracias por cuidar a mi familia- dijo Ernesto mientras sostenía la mano de Elisa

descuida necesitaras hablar con ella- mientras abría la puerta y salía

En el pasillo se encontraba Albert y Neil que había puesto al corriente de la situación de Elisa

-como esta – decía Neil mirándola a Candy

-estará bien, pero necesita que la revisión para estar segura- decía Candy viendo a Albert.

Minutos después el doctor salía de la habitación de Eliza, mientras todos estaban esperando la información. Se encontraba todos esperando las indicaciones

-Ya he revisado a la señora- decía el doctor – solo sufrió una baja de presión, pero ha sufrido una amenaza de parto prematuro- la cara de Ernesto se volteo a ver el doctor

\- Estará bien- decía mientras se acerca Ernesto a l doctor- soy el padre- decía con mucho orgullo lo cual dejó perplejos a Albert y a la tía abuela, la seguridad y el orgullo que despedía ese muchacho sencillo pero seguro y decidido

\- señor no le voy a mentir su esposa esta delicada y tendrá que mantenerse en cama por unos días para evitar que nazca su hijo antes de los previsto- decía el doctor la tía abuela iba a hablar, pero Albert la detuvo

\- descuide doctor yo me encargare de que mi esposa acate las instrucciones y me asegurare que guarde el reposo debido- decía acercándose al doctor.

-sin más por el momento, la señora esta descansando le dejare a Doroty las indicaciones compromiso- decía mientras se dirigía a las escaleras- me retiro.

Ernesto estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Elisa, Albert se acercó y le dijo- entra con ella si quieres? - él lo miro- después platicaremos te parece – Ernesto asintió con la cabeza y entro

_amor que pasara con Elisa- decía Candy acercándose a Albert

-descuida princesa ellos deben hablar y sé que él la va a cuidar- decía esto mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

La tía abuela se acercaba- lo que sé que está en buenas manos hija así que tu- la miro con una sonrisa- debes arreglarte para esperar a tu abuelo, no creerás dejarlo esperando- Candy asintió y le dio un beso a Albert

-está bien tía abuela los dejo- dijo sonriendo y retirándose a su habitación, la tía abuela había sacado la información desde la mañana y sabía que el abuelo de Candy vendría

-crees que estará bien William- decía la tía abuela mientras se retiraba Candy

-No lo sé, pero sé que Macgregor la cuidara- dijo Albert.

Elisa descansaba junto con Ernesto, Candy y Doroty en su habitación preparándola para su paseo con su abuelo, La tía abuela, Archie y Albert se encontraban en la biblioteca checando los últimos arreglos para escocia y para la cita que había llegado para presentar a Candy con el tribunal, cuando el toquilo de la puerta interrumpió sus deberes

-Disculpen la intromisión- decía George, entrando con unos papéeles y un arreglo de rosas rojas con tulipanes blancos, la tía abuela quedo impresionada esa combinación solo era por alguien en especial- traje los boletos de tren y este arreglo que llegó justo en el momento que entraba- depositándolo en la mesa la tía abuela se levantó de su silla y caminaba al escritorio cuando Archie tomaba la nota ya que Albert recibía los documentos.

-Emmy bien veamos para quien es'- dijo Archie cuando el silencio se hizo presente- no puede ser-

¿La tía abuela se quedó congelada, mientras Albert veía a Archie palidecer y George volteaba- que pasa Archie para quién es? - dijo intrigado

La tía abuela se quedó en silencio- es para la tía abuela- dijo la bomba y ella recogió rápidamente el sobre con la tarjeta de las manos de Archie

-gracias archivar, disculpen me retiro a leer la nota- decía mientras tomaba el arreglo y salía de la habitación dejando a tonitos a los presentes

-Archie de quien eran las flores ¿- preguntaba Albert al ver la reacción de la tía

-tío solo decía para Emmy de HL- Archie se sentó de golpe en el sillón- yo nunca pensé que la tía abuela tuviera un enamorado a su edad-

-ni yo- decía Albert sentándose en su silla- pero la tía abuela siempre ha sido muy discreta y George tu sabes algo- George se puso nervioso

-Sr. William lo único que le puedo decir que todos tenemos secretos- decía dejando un sobre

-Vamos George tu siempre has sido su mano derecha de verdad no sabes nada- decía Archie curioso acercándose a George

-Sr. Archie yo- decía George nervioso

-Déjalo Archie George no te dirá nada- decía Albert viéndolo a los ojos

-Solo les puedo decir lo que saben la Sra. Eloy siempre ha sido muy reservada para su vida, aunque siempre le ponía muy nerviosa la visita de Sir Lancaster, pero sé que fueron amigos hace mucho tiempo, también fue amigo de su difunto esposo- decía George para tratar de calmar la situación él sabía perfectamente la historia de ese par, pero jamás diría algo con prometedor, aunque rogaba que esa historia de amor tuviera otro final.

Archie quería hablar cuando el mayordomo los interrumpió- disculpen señores Sir Macgregor ha llegado y dice que viene por su nieta- decía el mozo

La mirada de Archie se centró en Albert- que habiten a la señorita Candy que su abuelo está aquí y hagan pasar a Sir Macgregor- despachaba al mozo. Archie tendría mucho que preguntar sobre su gatita y como era nieta del segundo Clan más poderoso de Escocia


	66. Chapter 66UNA CARTA INESPERADA

CAPITULO 61

UNA CARTA INESPERADA

Candy estaba en su cuarto terminando de arrendo vestido de flores en lilas con blanco de tirantes un escote discreto y la falda del vestido debajo de la rodilla, tenía unas lindas sandalias lilas, un listos adornaba su cuello con un dije muy especial, en su mano el anillo de los esturados, su peinado era sencillo una coleta que sujetaba sus caireles, y un gran sombrero aria juego con su atuendo unos pequeños aretes de palta y una pulsera, estaba feliz cuando le avisaron que su abuelo estaba ahí por ella, bajaba las escaleras rumbo al estudio de la casa, la sorpresa fue para todos en la sala estaba sir Macgregor, con el medico del barco y una señora de tez apiñonada vestida en un conjunto en café, ojos grises y pelo castaño que la miraba con una sonrisa. Candy se puso nerviosa, pero llego con Lambert y saludo a todos

-hija te vez hermosa – decía Macgregor sonría- te presento a tu tío Arturo y a tu prima Aren- decía el señor señalándole

-es un gusto para mí y disculpen la tardanza- decía Candy sonriendo, el doctor se acercó a ella hizo una reverencia y tomo su mano para besarla

-es un gusto volver a verla srita- sonrió- tenia mis sospechas cuando la vi en el barco, pero cuando mi padre me dijo que Lord Armando le habla de su verdadera identidad me sorprendí-

\- si aún para mí fue una sorpresa- dijo Candy un poco avergonzada

Acercándose la señora le extendió la mano- para mí es un gusto Candy saber que por fin la encontraron soy Aren su prima- esta le sonrió y Candy sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo cuando la saludo.

 _Ten cuidado hija recuerda lo que te dije-_ una voz familiar escucho Candy en su mente mientras con la otra se recargaba en el escritorio de Albert y palideció.

-Candy estas bien- dijo Albert cuando vio como palidecía, Candy lo vio.

-descuida solo me mare un poco- dijo mientras Albert la sostenía

-Estas bien hija- decía preocupado Macgregor

-Srita. ¿Está bien? - se acercó el doctor y ella sonrió.

-descuiden solo fue un mareo- vio a Albert y su cara se preocupo

-Ella tuvo una recaída hace poco, pero fue revisada por los doctores de Lord André y será llevada para un tratamiento- decía Albert explicando la situación y Arturo hablo

-Si te sientes indispuesta lo dejaremos para otro día- mientras le tomaba el pulso

-descuiden le prometí a mi abuelito que saldríamos y eso hare- decía Candy poniéndose de pie, Albert la sostuvo de la mano

-Candy amor estas seguras de salir- la mirada era suplicante, Candy se acercó y lo beso en la mejilla

-descuida estaré bien Albert- dijo con una sonrisa- Hora del paseo no- miro a su abuelito

-Claro dulzura- la miraba con ternura mientras se acercaba para tomarle el brazo- no se preocupe señor Andrew estará bien con nosotros si me había informado Lord André de la situación de mi niña, por eso me tome el atrevimiento de trae hijo y a mi nieta, nosotros la cuidaremos y la regresaremos a tiempo para que partan a Escocia- decía Macgregor viendo a Albert

-princesa cuídate- le decía mientras todos alían rumbo al entrada, Candy se sorprendió al ver el coche de su abuelo y dos coches más en la entrada

-abuelito por qué tantos coches- decía Preguntando por la gente

-Prima es obvio – dijo Aren- eres una Estuardo Macgregor, tú crees que tu padre y mi abuelo no cuidarían a la bella princesa- su tono era de soberbia cosa que llamo la atención de Candy- una Macgregor debe tener sus seguridades y otra extra por ser quien eres, pero te acostumbraras Candy- decía mientras el mayordomo abría la puerta del coche y ella subía

Candy hizo un ademan con los hombros nada le impediría conocer a su nueva familia, su tío se acercó-no le hagas caso hija, solo que ha tenido una vida muy dura pero no te fijes veras que lo que tenemos planeados para hoy te gustara- mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a entrar al coche.

Adentro del vehículo- descuida mi niña es solo protocolo- sonreía su abuelo- ni los notaras – Candy veía la ventana del coche mientras cruzaban el jardín de la mansión para salir a Londres, estaba dispuesta a tener una tarde con su abuelo y nada impediría conocerlo.

Mientras ellos salían, un coche entraba a la residencia de los Granchester esa mañana, Eleonor en un traje verde fresco y Mary con uno rosa esperaba el chofer comuna dáncesela, mientras el duque las alcanzaba en pórtico del castillo

-papa gracias- decía Mary- quería ver a mis hermanos- lo abrazaba

-descuida pequeña me disculpas con ellos por no poder asistir- decía viendo a Eleonor- pero Ely te acompañara y se divertirán mucho ya veraz- la niña volteaba a ver a Eleonor y la iba a abrazar, pero se detuvo, Eleonor vio eso y se acercó con mucha calma a ella

-Ven princesa yo te acompañare y veras lo lindo que será – ella temblaba mientras que Eleonor con una sonrisa pasaba su mano por los hombros de la muchacha- todo saldrá bien

La cara de angustia se veía en Mary de pronto Terry se hizo presente- vamos hermanita, llegaran tarde y te aseguro que mi madre no muerde- se acercó y le sonrió eso tranquilizo a la joven y asintió- además mis hermanos estarán muy contentos de ver tu hermosa cara en la prisión

-Terry- decía su padre con voz firme

-Es verdad padre la cárcel sigue siendo cárcel jajaja- rio y Mary rio igual mientras subía al coche- dales mis cariños hermanita- asintió Mary

-seguro que no pueden venir- decía Eleonor acomodándose el sombrero

-Descuida Ely tenemos que hacer algo Terry y yo muy importante- decía el duque con firmeza y sonriéndole, tomo su mano y la beso- descuida no es nada peligroso y gracias por darle esta tarde a mis hijos- sonrió y Eleonor vio a Terry

-Ve madre te prometo que nos portaremos bien- decía regalándole una sonrisa. En el fondo Eleonor tenía una sensación extraña, pero subió al coche para dirigirse al real Colegio San Pablo, cuando el coche se alejó los caballeros se vieron a los ojos

-iremos o vendrán padre- decía Terry muy serio

-Iremos hijo no quiero ponerlas en sobre aviso- decía el duque cuando otro coche llegaba- vamos hijos-

Suspiro Terry – si no hay remedio es hora que arregle esto- decía cuando iba a entrar al coche una voz se escucho

-Terry Granchester no crees que iras solo- era Karen vestida con un conjunto sencillo en rojo y un sombrero y guantes negros- ni te atrevas en dejarme aquí mientras tú vas a enfrentarte con ese par de víbora- decía acomodándose los guantes

\- señorita Karen- decía el duque mientras la cara de Terry se dibujaba un disgusto- pero como se enteró- mientras Karen sonreía

-Ni te molestes en averiguarlo padre- Terry extendía la mano para indicarle que subiera- con esta mujer es imposible, así que vamos Karen no me quedare a pelear contigo no quiero que Susana y su madre vayan a dar lata con los Andrew- más que enojo era resignación conocía perfectamente a Karen y sabía que no lo dejaría solo

-Bien Granchester vamos por esas arpías- decía mientras Karen subía al coche con una sonrisa mientras Terry Asia un ademan con los hombros indicándole a su padre que no había remedio alguno y ella los acompañaría, el duque de Granchester solo sonrió ante la escena, definitivamente esa muchacha le caí bien. Los tres salieron a buscar a las Marlow para terminar esto Karen tomo la mano de Terry

-Amigo, no des marcha atrás- le sonrió- tienes que luchar por tu bienestar-

Terry sonrió- lo se amiga lo sé- dijo mientras su padre observaba la escena.

En otro punto una joven despertaba de un par de horas que había dormido y el dolor de su vientre había cesado, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que alguien muy familiar estaba a su lado.

-Elisa te sientes mejor- Ernesto se había percatado de que Elisa se despertaba y se aproximó a ella- Liza estas bien? - no se atrevía a tocarla

-Ernesto que haces aquí? - miedo, intranquilidad y peno se escuchaban en su voz- yo fui muy mala contigo –

Ernesto se acercó al ver que ella se llevaba sus manos a la cara para llorar- Liza amor – Eliza se zafaba de sus manos

-No vez te humille, te deje, desprecie lo que tu podías darme- lloraba- y estuve a punto de – rompió en llanto

Ernesto se acercó y la abrazo aunque ella intentaba zafarse- no me importa Liza entiende te amo y por ustedes dos sería capaz de irlos a buscar hasta el fin del mundo amor, no importa todo lo que hiciste- le tanto su cara para que lo mirara a los ojos- yo te amo y si tu no me amas, mi amor deberá alcanzar para suplir el tuyo y darle- acaricio el vientre- a nuestro pequeño todo el amor que merece, una familia una linda mama- acaricio la cara de Eliza y esta dejo de forcejar- y un papa que los ama demasiado como para buscarlos por todo el mundo, Eliza Leagan entiendo te amo y eres la madre de m i hijo y digas lo que digas yo te amo así te escondas en el fin del mundo amor yo iría por ti- sin decir más la beso en los labios y Eliza rodeo con las suyas el cuello, ya no podía luchar, ni engañarse ella también lo amaba y lejos de la influencia de su madre se dio cuenta que había tomado una buena elección.

-Lo siento- decía llorando y el limpiaba sus lágrimas- no quería lastimarte-

-No te preocupes lo único que importa es que estén bien los dos decía Ernesto tiernamente limpiando las lagrimas

-mi padre que haremos con mis padres Ernesto- decía como si algo cayera del mas allá para volverla en la realidad, Ernesto la veo y una voz se escuchó en el fondo de la habitación.

-No te preocupes Liza, papa se preocupó mucho por ti- Neil se hacía presente abrazando ahora a su hermana- al igual que yo-

-pero Neil mama- decía viéndolo a los ojos- me dijo que sino- niel Cayo a su hermana con un dedo

-Mama deberá entender o se quedara sola hermana, no permitiré que deje a mi sobrino o sobrina sin padre y menos que su madre cumpla una estupidez- suspiro- gracias a dios llegaste aquí y te apoyaron sino hermana hubieras cometido el peor error de tu vida- Eliza solo lloro y abrazo a su hermano, ni la soltó y sonrió- te dejo con Ernesto hermanita es hora que aclaren todo- salía de la habitación- por cierto no saldrán ninguno de ustedes de aquí sin haber arreglado las cosas y la fecha de la boda heee- decía mientras azotaba la puerta y Ernesto abrazaba a Eliza y ella igual

-Como le fue? - una voz ronca y seria se dejó escuchar

-Bien tío, creo que esos dos se aman más de lo que imagine- la sonrisa de Neil se colocaba en su cara

-me alegro mucho- la tía abuela se acercaba mientras Albert hablaba

-hijo solo faltas tú en encontrar alguien para ti – decía la tía abuela

Niel sonrió- lo se tía, pero la única que lleg corazón – vio a Albert- la gano un buen hombre no creo tener la suerte de mi tío- Albert sonrió y lo abrazo

-Descuida sobrino ya llegara- sonrieron los tres- ahora un wiski para los nervios-

-yo diría más para que no estés con impaciencia por Candy Tío- Archie y Annie salían de su cuarto al ver la escena

Sonrió- pues de cualquier forma los invito un wiski y un té para las damas- mientras asentían

-Claro y me debes una buena charla por que el señor Macgregor llego anunciándose como abuelo de mi gatita- decía Archie mientras baja de la escalera a manos de Annie

-hijo eso es una larga historia- decía la tía abuela

-Pues si no es molestia quiero escucharla- decía Annie algo intrigada- todo lo regente a mi hermana me interesa-

-entonces familia será un té muy largo – decía Albert mientras entraban al salón de Te

-Soy todo oídos tío- decía Archie mientras entraba con Annie de la mano

Las horas pasaban en la mansión de los Macgregor era amplia como la de los Andrew, imponente estructura de arquitectura victoriana, el color era verde mezclado con piedra, amplios ventanales con cortinas de color verde seco, su amplio jardín era sorprendente entre árboles frutales, rosales y flores silvestres se extendían en todo la propiedad, Candy había quedado maravillada por la belleza sencilla pero se respiraba el aire, al llegar su abuelito la condujo al jardín posterior donde caminaron contándole como era su madre, lo hermosa que era y lo traviesa, desde cómo era la única niña de toda la corte que subía árboles y borda, de cómo sus hermanos la cuidaban celosamente y los recorridos que hacen ellos por las propiedades mientras ella se soltaba el pelo y corría para sentir el aire en sus pulmones.

Candy había estado sorprendida por la similitud de la forma de ser de su madre y de ella, estaba contenta, pero la sorpresa fue cuando la llevo al lago y junto de él estaba una mesa de jardín en blanco una gran sombrilla, su tío y su prima los esperaban con una sonrisa en otra mesa amplia había un sinfín de platillos para disfrutar, se sentaron y el Macgregor y Arthur se quedaron sorprendidos haber como Candy pedía los platillos que le gustaban a la difunta Margot, madre de Melody sin duda estas tres mujeres eran una copia exacta .

Los ojos de Macgregor y de Arthur se llenaron de lágrimas al ver esa escena, hace cuanto que en esa mansión no se veo tanta alegría desde la huida de Melody era silencio y desolación; fue aún más cuando supieron de la desaparición de Candy y como todos pedían a dios por encontrarla de pronto el silencio se quebró cuando Aren vio a Candy manchada la cara de chocolate por el pastel que devoraba

-No es posible Lady Candy que los Andrew no le han enseñado modales- mientras se limpiaba la cara- no es posible que una Estuardo sea así- indignada la veía

Arturo inmediatamente la cayo- Aren no creo que sea para tanto deja a Candy disfrutar lo que quiera- dijo firmemente

-Inconcebible, ahora la defiendes que crees que dijo la sociedad que la heredera del trono de Escocia no tiene modales- indignada se levantó- que dirán de la familia Macgregor-

El abuelo hablo- dirán hija que tienen a un alma libre y que escocia por fin tiene a un ser humano como heredero a su trono- dijo severamente mientras Candy apenada se limpiaba y tomaba su postura

-Lo siento abuelo- lo miraba apenada

-nunca te disculpes mi niña- su abuelo se levantó y se acercó a ella- tu vida no ha sido fácil hija y nunca lo será, pero mientras esa libertad y alegría de tu alma siga ahí- levanto su cara- mi hija, tu padre, los Estuardo y mi familia estaremos orgullosos de ti por ser un ángel que llena de felicidad nuestras vidas- Candy le sonrió y lo abrazo

-Imposible ahora esta niña va hacer lo que quiera y nos dejara en vergüenza y ustedes la apoyaran- decía enojada Aren

-pues si tanto te molesta querida retírate- decía Arturo viéndola a los ojos- Candy es libre de hacer lo que gusten porque esta es su casa y por muchos años deseamos tenerla con nosotros- Candy la vio y se acercó a ella.

-Disculpa Aren si – ella se dio la vuelta a la mansión dejándola con la palabra Arturo se acercó a ella

-tenle paciencia Candy- decía Arturo pasando su brazo por su hombro- es de carácter difícil, pero te aseguro que también está feliz de verte aquí- lo vio y sonrieron

-Si hija termina tu postre porque casi es hora de llevarte con los Andrew- decía su abuelo regalándole una sonrisa Candy asintió.

La tarde paso sin ningún otro contratiempo, al terminar se dispusieron a volver a la mansión, entraron entre risas por las historias de Candy sobre su vida y llegaron a un enorme salón de estancia con pinturas en la pared y el color verde de las paredes contrastaban con el color blanco de las cortinas, una sala Luis Tv se observaba de color blanco y toques de madera en rojo, Candy se quedó fija en una pintura de una joven muy hermosa de rubio cabello y tez blanca que sostenía un conejo y al fondo un gran árbol y ella sentad en el pasto la tarde cayendo junto a un lago, su abuelo la vio como hipnotizada observaba ese cuadro

-Es tu madre hija cuando era Jove- se acercó- ella era un sol y siempre prefirió la libertad del campo que las ataduras de la corte, era mi sol

Candy vio a su abuelo y miro como una lagrima salía de sus ojos- la extrañas mucho abuelito-

-Si mi niña me dolió mucho que se fuera de mi lado- la vio- y más fue cuando murió en mis brazos en aquel hotel en América, sufrí mucho pero más al saber que a ti te había perdido, sus últimas palabras fueron para ti- se retiró y saco de su escritorio una carta que le dio a Candy- hizo esta carta para ti cuando te encontráramos hija ha estado conmigo siempre, le prometí que te encontraría y te la daría antes de que muriera-

Candy lloro junto a su abuelo al tener la carta de sus manos su madre nunca había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla su madre nunca dejo de amarla.


	67. Chapter 67 NADA ES DE COLOR ROSA

CAPITULO 61

NADA ES DE COLOR ROSA

La tarde caía en Londres y desgraciadamente la hora de la partida se acercaba Candy tenía una disyuntiva ahora en su corazón ansiaba volver a su familia, pero después de esa tarde en casa de su abuelo había sentido en su alma que era feliz recorrer los jardines, pasar tiempo con su familia de sangre era un sentimiento nuevo, siempre se había sentido bien con los Andrew pero esa falta de pertenencia la había tenido por mucho tiempo, ahora sabía lo que era en verdad ser parte de una familia, le agradecía a los Andrew de haber cuidado de ella; pero el amor de su tío y de su abuelo era diferente, una parte de ella no quería irse de ahí. Mientras se debatía en esas cuestiones sin ti una mano en su hombro; una mano cálida mientras con la mirada observaba el amplio jardín por una ventana.

-es diferente el sentimiento hijo- la voz ronca era de Lord André- y la decisión difícil verdad?

Candy volteo y lo miro asintiendo con la cabeza- una parte de mí no quiere irse y otra sabe que tiene que marchar- Candy bajo su mirada y dijo en un susurro- nunca imagine que así se sintiera tener una familia papa, lo había soñado, lo había añorado por mucho tiempo que ahora que lo tengo no sé qué decían tomar- sus ojos tenían lagrimas- les debo mucho a los Andrew, pero me siento por primera vez en mi vida en un llegar al cual puedo decirme mío-siempre había ahorrado en su vida.

Su padre la abrazo como nunca había sentido, entre el amor fraternal y de cariño que nunca había tenido, su padre soltó el abrazo y vio sus ojos- lo se mi niña. Lo mismo sentí yo cuando te vi por primera vez y supe que eras mi niña- la pego a su pecho. Pero será poco a poco hija hasta que tu corazón decida que es tiempo de que les digas adiós- Candy se reconforto en el cálido pecho de su padre- es hora de irse hija- Candy asintió y limpio sus lágrimas- recuerda amor que nunca estarás sola siempre estaremos para ti-acaricio su mejilla- eres lo más valioso en mi vida, eres la razón de porque volví a sonreír y te amo hija de eso no te quede duda- Candy solo lo volvió abrazar

Un susurro se escuchó- yo te amo papa, soy muy feliz de saber que tengo a un padre como tú- el silencio se hizo presente mientras dos almas se daban ánimo y cariño, dos almas que estaban distanciadas por circunstancias ajenas a ellas habían sufrido por mucho tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta los saco de sus cavilaciones y la vos de un hombre mayor los trajo al mundo- a no para mí no hay abrazos- decía Lord Armando con una sonrisa, por fin su hijo sacaba el dolor de su alma y volvía a sentir solo por aquella hermosa criatura que era su nieta, si su nieta aquella que sería el sol de sus ojos y la alegría no solo para el sino para toda escocia- hare puchero mi dulce Candy tu abuelo también quiere un abrazo – sonreí mientras Candy con esa espontaneidad se libraba de los brazos de su padre y corría atravesando la biblioteca hasta la puerta para besar a su abuelo y le daba un gran abrazo

-para ti abuelito tengo mil de esos- y besaba su mejilla- y mil más de estos- El corazón de Candy sentía una gran felicidad por que se sentía amada y querida, se sentía en familia su familia.

-Lady Candy se hace tarde y Sir William la está esperando para partir a Escocia- decía entrando el Dr. Arturo junto a su padre

Candy se sonrojo y con el pesar en su alma desato el abrazo – lo se tío, pero me haría un favor sin formalismo a mí no me gustan mejor déjame Candy si- lo veía con una sonrisa tan pura del alma que Arturo le respondió

-Con una condición mi pequeña que a mi también me des un abrazo – le extendió las manos y Candy fue a encontrarlo y en un zurro le dijo- mi dulce niña gracias por haber traído la alegría a esta casa tan fría, tu madre donde este debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti, porque yo lo estoy- Arturo la abrazo después de haber escuchado el relato de su vida esa tarde, el pobre doctor se había retirado a su cuarto a romper un par de jarrones de impotencia que esa pobre niña hubiera sufrido tanto a manos de tanta gente y después cayó de rodillas bendiciendo a Dios por nunca haberla desamparado y siempre haberla protegido, la impotencia era porque el mismo le había hecho el juramento a su pobre hermana moribunda de encontrarla y protegerla y no había podido cumplirla pero esta vez nada le impediría que lo hiciera, se había jurado el mismo.

-hija el carruaje- decía Sir Macgregor llegando – aunque me duela perro tienes que volver a la mansión de los Madre hija lo prometí a Sir William- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-no llores abuelito te prometo que te veré en escocia todos los días a ti y a mi abuelito Armando- viendo a los dos

-Eso es, pero mi niña a igual que a mí- decía su padre acercándose a ella y se inclinó a su oído- recuerda el tiempo te dirá a donde perteneces hijas- sonrió y Candy asintió.

Sin más que decir Candy y su abuelito se despidieron de los demás para poder encaminarse a la mansión Andrew, mientras se alejaba el carruaje Lord André sintió una punzada en el pecho y se llevó la mano a él, su padre lo vio.

-te sientes bien- lo miro

-si padre solo es un mall presentimiento- vio el carruaje alejarse

-lo mismo sentí yo hijo- hizo una ademan con la mano y pronto un carruaje se hizo presente- vamos- André asintió cuando Arturo los vio

-Que paso- decía a su cuñado

-Un mal presentimiento Arturo- subiendo al carruaje- algo me dice que no está bien que vayan solos-

-entonces yo iré con ustedes- decía Arturo mientras André se encontraba apenas sentándose- no dejare que nada le pase a mi sobrina- el tomo su lugar

El corazón de un padre puede ser único cuando un hijo corre peligro, la opresión del pecho es señal inequívoca de que algo pasa, En el carruaje Candy y Macgregor platicaban si percatarse que el conductor hacía tiempo que erro el camino a la mansión Andrew. Candy rio y se percató que desconocía el paisaje

-abuelito este no es el sendero para ir con los Andrew- dijo mientras asomaba su cabeza por la ventana del carruaje y observaba como los arboles la rodeaban, de inmediato su abuelo golpeo el carruaje

-Adónde vas? - decía Macgregor- detén inmediatamente el carruaje- gritaba mientras el conductor aceleraba el paso al ver a su abuelito preocupado Candy se acercó y lo abrazo- abuelito esto no está bien nada bien- decía Candy

-No te preocupes hija este viejo aún tiene varios trucos en la manga- le sonrió y golpeo el suelo del carruaje y un compartimiento secreto salió, hay cabía perfectamente una persona recostada- anda hija escóndete aquí –

Candy lo miro incrédulo- pero y tu abuelito? - la cara del Macgregor le sonrió, era igual que su Melody no le importaba su seguridad sino la de la demás gente-

-descuida hija yo estaré bien, pero tú necesitas esconderte anda- mientras Candy desidia el carruaje se frenaba- vamos rápido y oigas lo que oigas jamás salga yo estaré bien-

Candy aun dudando hizo lo que su abuelito le dijo y se escondió, de pronto se escuchó como abrían la puerta del carruaje

-Viejo donde está la muchacha- decía en maleante vestido de negro con un sombrero grande y un puchuelo en la cara- pronto dime donde está la princesa- lo miraba con enojo

-salto idiota antes de detenerlos crees que la princesa dudaría en saltar? - decía Macgregor fríamente mientras el mal ante entraba a revisar

-no le creas yo venía atrás de ustedes no pudo saltar- otro maleante igualmente vestido se introdujo en el carruaje- di ya viejo donde esta-

-no diere nada ella salto- el primer maleante lo abofeteo- estúpido nos dirás dónde está la princesa por las buena o por las malas- se dirigió al otro maleante- Bajen al viejo-

En ese momento el maleante se dispuso a bajar a Macgregor jalándolo del saco- baja anciano ahora nos dirás donde esta- mientras lo aventaba a la tierra, Candy estaba preocupada buscando como salir a ayudar a su abuelito

De pronto una voz le susurró al oído- espera pequeña espera tu abuelito estará bien – esa tierna voz era la de su madre sin duda pensó Candy al escuchar esa voz familiar

Mientras tanto los carruajes de los Estuardo se detenían y un cochero abría la puerta- milord el carruaje donde viajaba Lady Candice no se ve – la cara de los caballeros era de preocupación

De inmediato Armando bajo del carruaje y empezó a ver a la carretera, mientras Arturo y André lo observaban- que hacen ahí ayuden a buscar las huellas no pudieron adelantarse mucho- los miraba y movía la cabeza- pare que no fueran escoceses hijo como si fueras de cacería va lo encontremos un rastro tenemos que encontrarlo la vida de tu hija corre peligro-

En ese instante se pusieron a buscar el rastro y de pronto André dijo padre lo encontré- su mano se estiro apuntando a este- se fueron por aquí- mientras decía esto la guardia real escocesa se acercaba en caballos

-milord se perdió el rastro de la princesa- decía un joven que llevaba un kit color negro con azul y su boina en negro, sin duda el uniforme de la guardia imperial y su distintivo de ser el capitán, alto triguello y de buen cuerpo sus ojos azules y su mirar frio eran inconfundible.

-lo se capitán Esteban se fueron por allí- el capitán llamo a uno de sus oficiales he hizo que desmontara- milord su caballo- André monto sin dudarlo

-anda hijo ya se perdió mucho tiempo- decía Armando, de pronto vio como Arturo pedía a otro guardia su caballo

-yo iré contigo- decía m mientras se montaba al corcel negro, André asistió y un grupo de guardia reales los seguían el capitán Esteban, Arturo y André galopaban en la punta de la cuadrilla y un Armando se quedaba custodiado de más soldados

El sendero era angosto, los arboles de cedro y pinos se extendían por ambos lados, el clima frio de Londres se hacía presente mientras la tarde noche caía y los ruidos del bosque se escuchaban, Sir Macgregor se encontraba arrodillado y con una escopeta apuntando a su cabeza, su labio estaba reventado y escurría un hilo de sangre

-estúpido anciano donde está la princesa? -le dio una bofetada a Sir Macgregor y caí nuevamente al piso. El corazón de Candy parecía salir al escuchar como golpeaban a su abuelito

De pronto todo seso ella pensó lo peor intento abrir el comportamiento y volvió a oír- espera hija un poco más solo un poco más-

De pronto escucho unos caballos a todo galope que se acercaban y la voz de uno de los maleantes dijo- es la guardia imperial-se vieron todos- enciendan el carruaje y dejen al viejo-

La voz de Macgregor se escuchó- no oro- los cascos del caballo se escucharon más cerca y los disparos se hicieron sonar, un cachazo de una escopeta golpeo a Macgregor dejándolo inconsciente, mientras los malhechores incendian el carruaje

De pronto el compartiendo se abrió y Candy escucho- sal mi amor y corre todo lo que puedas no mires atrás tu abuelito está bien- Candy no lo pensó dos veces y salió por la otra puerta, se refugió en los árboles y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

La guardia de su padre había llegado y estaban atendiendo a Macgregor mientras el capitán antes de llegar se apartó del grupo, pues avía visto como una hermosa caballera rubia se observaba entre los árboles y un maleante la seguía, sin pensarlo dos veces se separó del grupo y se internó por el espeso bosque.

-dios mío ayuda a mi abuelito y a mi permíteme esconderme- fue el pensamiento de Candy mientras corría entre los arboles

Lord André se percató de su capitán había abandonado el grupo sin duda había visto algo, su cara se congelo cuando vio que el carruaje ardía en llamas y el viejo Macgregor estaba en el suelo, desmonto a toda prisa y se acercó y lo sujeto por la solapa de su saco- Despierta- lo sacudía- donde está mi hija- le gritaba al pobre ante la desesperación

Macgregor reacciono y vio horrorizado como se incendiaba el carruaje- ahí dentro- todos se quedaron paralizados ante la visión macabra

André quiso acercarse y un guardia lo detuvo- milord el capitán vio algo en el bosque sin dudo era su hija pues pude observar un cabello rubio -André lo vio y su esperanza volvió

-busquen a esos malditos los quiero esta noche en los calabozos del castillo y mañana en la torre de Londres- dijo recobrando la postura y rogando a dios que su capitán trajera a su hija pies llevaban tiempo adelante y era imposible saber dónde estaban ni rastro de ningún Melody cuídala por favor amor- susurro al viento

Mientras tanto Candy corría por su vida ahora agradecía que había vivido en el hogar de la señorita Ponny y siempre había gozado de buena condición, no supo cuando sus piernas flaquearon y cayo estaba exhausta, de pronto vio un gran árbol y saco fuerzas de lo más profundo de su alma, tomo una rama grande entre sus manos y se escondió en el tronco de aquel gran árbol. Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban por instinto tomo la rama con más fuerzas entre sus manos, al escuchar que estaba cerca – Anthony ayúdame- fueron sus palabras y de pronto salió de su escondite y golpeo con toda su fuerza al maleante que la seguía el cayo de inmediato al suelo. Candy soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero escucho otros pasos y volvió a su escondite.

El capitán se acercó y vio al hombre noqueado y por instinto se giró y pudo detener el ataque de Candy, al verlo Candy solo pudo decir- Albert- cayendo desmayada

-Princesa- dijo el Capitán mientras la sostenía en sus brazos unos minutos después de su partida tres de sus hombres lo habían seguido y llegaron justo a tiempo para apresar el maleante mientras regresaban el Capitán se quedó observando a la joven que llevaba en sus brazos

-sin duda la belleza de usted princesa es extraordinaria- por un momento el capitán pensó robarle un beso pues en verdad era algo muy tentador llevar a esa pequeña criatura celestial entre sus manos y esos hermosos labios rojos incitaban hasta el mascaste de los hombres a besarlos, el capitán movió su cabeza y dijo como un susurro- es afortunado sin duda el hombre que tiene su corazón.

Al poco tiempo de caminar llegaron a donde se encontraba la guardia real, André, Arturo y Macgregor los veían llegar y agradecieron a Dios por el milagro

-Capitán- dijo Lord André acercándose a el- démela yo llevare a mi hija- se la quito de las manos y el carruaje de los esturados se acercaba pues Armando no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas esperando noticia

Macgregor se acercó- está bien la niña capitán- lo miraba agradecido- donde la encontró-

-Milord sires, la princesa sin duda es una Estuardo valiente y honorable ella sola pudo con su maleante yo llegué y ella lo había no quitado- dijo el capitán un poco apenada- solo que se desmayó al poco tiempo que la encontré- dijo preocupado

Arturo se acercó inmediatamente a revisarla- milord la princesa tiene un ataque- dijo preocupado- el pulso es muy errático debemos estabilizarla o sufrirá una crisis- la sujetaba de la muñeca- su pulso es muy rápido y su coloración es azulada-

Todos voltearon sabían que Candy aún no estaba recuperada de todo y el ejercicio y el estrés que había sufrido no era para menos- la mansión de los Andrew es la más cercana- decía Armando—métela muchacho al carruaje estos caballos son escoceses y muy rápidos-

De inmediato André y Arturo entraron con Candy al carruaje seguidos de sus abuelos, en verdad esos caballos corrían como el viento, en pocos minutos llegaban a la mansión Andrew y la guardia imperial llegaba

La tía abuela se encontraba en el pórtico pensando todo lo que había pasado por la tarde, la confesión sobre quien era Candy en realidad, había surgido con sorpresa entre Archie y Annie, además se hacía tarde para partir a Escocia y Candy no regresaba, William estaba preocupado pero George había llegado con documentos importantes que necesitaban su firma inmediatamente, Eliza y Ernesto se les había informado de la situación y la sorpresa fue evidente más cuando Eliza le dijo a la tía abuela que permanecería en Londres con Ernesto si el tío William daba su autorización y que arribarían a Escocia cuando diera a luz, esto lo dijo tomada de la mano de su prometido, para más sorpresa Ernesto les dijo que cuando naciera su hijo se llevaría a cabo el bautizo y la boda como él era solo, no importaba que se casara en cualquier parte siempre y cuando con su Liza, la tía abuela había suspirado ante ese amor de ese par y acepto William con agrado y la tía abuela les dio la bendición sin antes decirles que regresaría para asistir a Elisa en el parto, la mansión era un caos total mientras las mucamas y el mayordomo organizaban los equipajes para partir , la tía abuela había salido a esperar a Candy sin duda ahora si la retaría por su impertinencia y retraso.

De pronto vi como un carruaje se acercaba a la casa a toda velocidad y de tras de ellos venia la guardia imperial, se llevó su mano a su volcó y sojero el rosario que llevaba- por dios que no le haya pasado nada a Candy- mientras decía esto Albert se aproximaba pues había visto el sequito venir mientras observaba la ventana esperando la llegada de su amado, nunca imagino la forma que llegaría, tomo la mano de su tía y se miraron.

El carruaje llegó y la peor pesadilla de todos se hacía presente el mayordomo abría la puerta y Lord André salía con Candy en los brazos- William, la niña-

Dijo con respiración

Albert inmediatamente soltó la mano de la tía abuela y se la quito de los brazos- Doroty la habitación de Candy rápido- se introdujo a la mansión y de tras del todos los involucrados

La tía abuela vio el estado de Macgregor y mientras entraba y sostuvo la mano de Lord Armando- que le paso a la niña-

Lord armando la vio con dulcera puesto que la preocupación por Candy era genuina y agradeció por adentro lo bueno que eran con ella- un atentado madame, en el bosque gracias adiós salieron con vida- Eloy no supo que contestar y agradeció al cielo que estuvieran de regreso con ella- tuvo una crisis-

HOLA DE ANTEMANO PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR EL RETRAZO DE LOS CAPITULOS, PERO TUVE UNA SEMANA MUY AGITADA JIJIJI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE BESOS Y ABRAZOS. ASTA RONTO


	68. Chapter 68 PREAMBULO

Capítulo 63

PREAMBULO

La casa era un lio mientras todos trataban de tener calma, Doroty entraba y salía del cuarto de Candy, Annie y Eliza ayudaban al doctor a estabilizar a Candy con compresas y dando un masaje en sus manos tratando de volverlas a su color, el doctor inyectaba a Candy para detener la crisis; en la estancia se encontraba la tía Eloy curando a Macgregor tratando de que se mantenga quieto, mientras Albert, André y Armando daban vuelta por la estancia esperando a que el doctor bajara.

De pronto el capitán entraba en la estancia acompañado con el doctor personal de los Estuardo

-milord el doctor está aquí- decía el capitán a Lord André haciendo una reverencia al igual que el doctor; de inmediato Lord André se acercó al par de hombres

-doctor mi hija sufrido un atentado y tuvo una crisis- decía André con angustia mirando al doctor.

-descuide milord – decía el doctor sacando de su maletín un frasco – he mandado traer la proteína para la princesa de Escocia-decía mientras todos lo miraban aliviados

-entonces suba y arregle a mi nieta que espera- decía Lord Armando casi en un grito, mientras que el doctor hacia una pequeña caravana para despedirse y subía junto al capitán hacia el cuarto de Candy.

-Aun no puedo creerlo- decía Archie – quien en su negro corazón puede tratar de dañar a mi gatita- mientras tomaba un poco de su vaso de Whisky, ante la mirada desconcertante del presente.

-Archie- decía Albert con unos ojos de poco amigos- discúlpenlo hacia le dice a Candy de cariño- decía el patriarca de los Andrew

La risa se hizo sonara entre los tres hombres ante la mirada atónita de los Andrew. Tomando la palabra Lord Armando- jajaja ese era el apodo que le dieron en la corte a Melody- miraba con ternura a Lord André- mi hijo le puso "la gatita escocesa"-

Lord André se acercó a la ventana y vio el jardín de los Andrew, recordando como su dulce Melody corría con él , en los jardines del palacio mientras la lluvia escocesa caía, su vestido blanco volaba mientras ella reía y abría sus manos para jugar con la lluvia, el corría y la tomaba de la cintura, para después cargarla y fundirse en un beso, su caballera de rizos dorados, su perfume de rosas, lo terso de su piel y la alegría que ella expiada sin duda eran momentos inolvidable de esos que hacen que al recordarlos las lágrimas boten sin miramiento y los suspiros del alma inunden una habitación- mi Candy es igual que su madre, alegre y llena de vida- volteo a ver a Albert- Sir William las cosas se podrán más difíciles al llegar a Escocia- suspiro- le pido no como regente sino como padre que permita que mi guardia imperial escolte a su familia en mi tren personal, debe comprender lo importante que es la seguridad de la princesa- se acercó a él, ante la mirada atónita de todos- sé que mi hija lo ama, no es de mi agrado para ella, pero no impediré su unión- suspiro- pero debe asegurarme que la protegerá a costa de su propia vida- extendió la mano en signo de juramento

Albert entendía las palabras ni él había pensado que la fracción del tribunal llegaran a intentar atentar con la vida de Candy en Londres, él sabía que podría cuidarla pero la escala era mayor, sin duda Albert pelearía con su propia vida por Candy al igual que Archie pero su familia, si algo pasaba la dejarían sin protección, era cierto entrando a tierras Escocesas y hasta que pudieran llevar a Candy delante del tribunal necesitarían toda la ayuda posible y eso sin pensar en el estado de Annie y la tía abuela, suspiro y se acercó dándole la mano a Lord André- milord acepto su ayuda para proteger a la princesa, descuide que yo siempre estaré a su lado y la defenderé con mi vida-se extrañaron las manos y junto sellaron el juramento brindado como buenos escoceses- por el honor y el orgullo de la madre Escocia-

Este juramento era de un vasallo a un rey, no lo creo y Albert lo sabía el juramento que había hecho no era con ese padre angustiado por su hija sino era llevar sana y salva a la princesa de Escocia, el honor y el orgullo de su familia por ser protectores de semejante persona, aunque para él no era ese significado para Albert era llevar sana y salva a la cosa más preciada que tenía en su vida a su dulce Candy, y si para eso tenía que pedir ayuda al mismo Rey ingles lo haría sin dudar, solo quería ver a Candy feliz y a salvo. El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que el capitán de la guardia entro al salón

-milord- se cuadro y los hombres soltaron el agarre- Lady Candice está siendo atendida por el doctor de la corte- asintió Lord André- también para informarle que los atacantes se aprendieron a un segundo, pero escapo el tercero- el capitán lo veía firmemente

-Capitán Esteban- se acercó Lord André- como es posible que se haya escapado mis órdenes eran que todos fueran aprendidos- la voz de André se escuchó autoritaria y firme, - lo hago responsable de cualquier represaría Capitán por su ineptitud- el capitán permaneció firme mientras todos escuchaban la voz de un regente resonar por la estancia

-milord lo siento si usted lo autoriza llevare a mis mejores hombres para rastrearlo- decía firme el capitán

\- por el momento roguemos que su ineptitud capitán no traiga consecuencia- Albert no podía creer como de un padre afligido a otro cambio a ser el regente de Escocia, un hombre frio y rígido- tomara su escuadrón de mi guardia personal y llevara a mi hija y a Sir William con su familia a **Edimburgo-** Lord André se acercó al capitán- y si algo les pasa a Sir William y así familia, al igual que a mi hija. Lo miro a los ojos con esa mirada fría y calculadora- juro por Dios capitán que pagara con su vida- el capitán se cuadro aceptando la misio. André camino y se volteó para mirarlo- ni un solo rasguillo capitán y va para sus hombres también mi hija deberá llegar al Tribunal sana y salva al igual que los Andrew- el capitán lo saludo e inclino su cabeza, volvió a su postura y se giró a ver a Albert

-Sir William llevare a mis mejores hombres usted disponga la hora de partida – lo miro fríamente- estaremos a su disposición- Albert se sentía extraño ante tal disposición, pero era por el bien de su Candy así que asintió con la cabeza.

-Capitán Esteban- dijo Lord Armando- si me lo permites hijos que se disponga mi compartimiento para el viaje- lo miro

-si padre está bien – dijo volviendo a ver al capitán- que se disponga así Capitán- el capitán se cuadro y se ponía a retirarse cuando la voz de Lord André lo detuvo- Capitán y avisen a Sir Lancaster para que vaya con ellos- la cara de la tía Eloy se quedó petrificada al escuchar ese nombre

-buena elección hijo- veía con agrado a André- Sir Lancaster no levantar sospechas y es muy diestro en las entradas cautelosas a Escocia- sonreí Armando pues conocía bien la historia entre él y la Sra. Eloy, eran amigos de infancia y veía por la cara de ella que esa historia aún continuaba, sin duda Henry le debería una, pensó Armando.

Eloy sintió que sería el viaje más largo de su vida y rogaba que Lancaster se comportara para no levantar sospechas con William

En la habitación de Candy se encontraba tranquila entre el doctor de la corte y Arturo habían estabilizado a Candy después de aplicar la inyección, Elia y Annie estaban a punto de retirarse cuando Candy empezaba a despertar

-donde estoy- decía con una voz apagada

Annie y Eliza corrieron a la cama de Candy, Annie la abrazo

-hermanita nos diste un buen susto- decía Annie con lágrimas en los ojos

-huérfana se te está haciendo costumbre eso de desmayarte- Candy solo le sonrió ante la mirada de los galenos

-lo siento – abrazaba a Annie mientras miraba a Eliza

Arturo se aproximó y las chicas se apartaron- mi niña estas mejor- decía dulcemente colocando su mano en su frente

-si tío – decía Candy sonriendo- solo que me desmañe porque me faltaba el aire- Arturo acaricio su cabeza y el doctor imperial se acerco

-Princesa- dijo fríamente- usted no debe de estar expuesta a ejercicio físico riguroso, se le aplicó una dosis del tratamiento que deberá aplicarse cada día por un mes- Candy asentía con la cabeza- señoras les recomiendo que Lady Candice no se levante por todo lo que resta de la noche para que pueda realizar el viaje-

Candy se sentó rápidamente y se mareo- el viaje por Dios lo perdimos por mi culpa- su tío la sostuvo

En ese momento la puerta se abría y Lord André entraba junto a Albert- hija no te preocupes lo harán mañana- se aproximó a la cama- ahora necesitas descansar pequeña fue una tarde muy agitada- le sonreía- prométeme que no te moverás de la cama princesa o no poder retirarme- las palabras dulces de un padre preocupado salieron sin duda Lord André tenía muchas facetas pensó Albert

-lo prometo papa- decía Candy al ver la preocupación de André

\- pequeña te sientes bien- Albert se acercó y Candy lo abrazo y lloro en su hombro- ya paso amor ya estás aquí conmigo- la escena consterno al presente, Lord André sin duda pensó que ese hombre era alguien muy importante para su pequeña.

-Albert- en soñosos hablaba- me dio mucho miedo yo- Albert la separada de su abrazo

-Calma pequeña no quiero que te enfermes otra vez ya paso amor ya paso- la volvió abrazar y el doctor de la corte hablo

-milord la princesa deberá guardar reposo toda la noche si desean que realice el viaje- miro a Lord André- aconsejo su majestad que sea vigilada esta noche para ver la reacción del medicamento- Lord André asistió

-descuidé doctor, milord, Yo y Doroty velaremos a la princesa- dijo Albert firmemente mientras Candy seguí en sus brazos

-si me lo permite Lord André y Sir William- dijo Arturo muy solmene- quisiera pasar la noche aquí por si existe alguna complicación-

-me parece perfecto- decía Albert- Doroty- se dirigió a ella que observaba a lo lejos- prepare lo necesario para la estancia del doctor- Doroty asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del cuarto- será un placer para nosotros que se quede en nuestra casa-

-entonces todo arreglado me retiro milord- decía el doctor viendo a Candy- espero verla muy pronto lady Candice en escocia para poder comenzar su tratamiento como es debido y que este en vigilancia con su permiso señores – dijo colocándose su sombrero y tomando su maletín se dispuso a salir acompañado de George.

-hija necesitas otra cosa- se acercó Lord Armando viendo a su pequeña.

-si mi abuelito como esta – dijo Candy tratándose de sentar en la cama, pero volvió el mareo

-descuida pequeña soy de madera dura- dijo Lord Gregory entrando a la habitación seguido de la tía abuela- y tu princesa como estas? -

La cara de Candy era de asombro de verdad su abuelito había llevado serios golpes pero parecía como si nada le hubiera pasado a pesar de sus moretones- ya mejor abuelito pero aun mareada- le regalo una sonrisa

Lord Armando se aproximó a ver Sir Gregory dándole una palmeada en la espalda- es cierto pequeña tu abuelo es de buena madera escocesa, que daba peor cuando jugábamos de niños o no viejo- Sir Gregory volteo con cara de pocos amigos y rio

-Claro hija cuando tu abuelo no se escudaba detrás del título de Lord su cara quedaba peor que la mía jijijiji- rieron todos

-sin duda después que los dejaba aras claro que si- decía un distinguido Lancaster entrando de la mano de George- buenas noches a todos, Lancaster se acercó y beso ala mana de la tía abuela, quedando todos estupefactos ante el sonrojo de la tía abuela- buenas noches querida Emmy- la cara de Albert fue de sorpresa hace cuanto no escuchaba que a la tía abuela le dijeran Emmy él sabía que solo lo permitía a su padre y a Rose Marie, nunca había escuchado a nadie mas dirigirse a si a su tía

\- por su puesto Lancaster en tus sueños- dijeron los dos señores acercándose a Henry- habías tardado en llegar- le dijeron abrazándolo

-mil perdones, pero estaba preparando todo para la partida de mañana a Escocia- se adentró en la habitación y dirigiéndose a Lord Andrew- milord sus órdenes fueron cumplidas y las disposiciones para la seguridad de la princesa y de la familia Andrew están hechas y revisadas- haciendo una caravana- buenas noches princesa como estas? - sonrió y vio a Candy en la cama

-buenas noches señor Lancaster- decía Candy con una sonrisa- padre?- dijo con asombro ante lo dicho por Lancaster

\- hija te acompañaran a Escocia la familia Andrew, el capitán de mi guardia y Sir Lancaster- se acercó y acaricio su cabello- no quiero correr peligros y necesito que llegues a salvo a Escocia, no solo por tu presentación en el tribunal sino para tu pronto atención medica hija que es más preocupante, no quiero volver a verte así- le dio un beso en la frente, ante la cara de desconcierto de Candy- prométeme princesa que dejaras que te cuide sé que tienes confianza con Sir William y lo entiendo hija pero tu también entiende eres lo único importante en mi vida como para dejarte desprotegida mientras viajas- Candy cambio las facciones de su cara- promételo Candy no dirías nada y acataras las órdenes del capitán y de Sir Lancaster por favor- Candy asintió

-papa y tú por que no vienes? - decía Candy con ingenuidad y curiosidad- y mis abuelos? Podrían venir con nosotros

\- no hija- decía sentándose a lado de Candy- tus abuelitos y yo debemos hacer algo antes de irnos- le volvió acariciar la cara- tengo unos pendientes aquí y tardaremos unos días, pero te alcanzaremos ya he dispuesto para que te quedes en la villa de los Andrew yo iré a buscarte junto con tus abuelos cuando llegue- Candy se levantó de la cama para darle un abrazo

-papa no quiero separarme de ti por mucho tiempo soluciona las cosas y apresúrate en alcanzarnos- la cara de los presentes sé que do de asombro nunca habían escuchado a Candy pronunciar esas palabras con tanto amor y angustia por igual todos los presentes se consternaron ante la despedida de Candy

Lord André derramo unas lágrimas mientras la abrazaba- no te preocupes hija solo serán un par de días amor – se separó y limpio sus lágrimas- - te prometo princesa que no te volveré a dejar sola tienes la insignia hija?- Candy asintió y se llevó la mano a su mesa de noche- bien pequeña mientras tengas esa singani en tu poder solo cierra los ojos y llévala a tu pecho y yo estaré contigo mi niña- la miro a los ojos y si algo pasa muéstrala hija y mi mano estará ahí para cuidarte- Candy no comprendía bien las palabras de su padre pero asintió su cabeza, Lord André la beso en la frente y se levantó despidiéndose de todos, giro su cabeza y le dijo a Candy- duerme princesa mía que un ángel te cuidara descansa y feliz viaje- Candy volvió a sentir con su cabeza

Lord André, Lord armando y Sir Lancaster salieron sin tantos hacer un ademan para que los siguiera Albert, mientras el a su vez le decía George que lo acompañara, Candy no pudo ver el moviente puesto que la tía abuela se acercó a ella para ver cómo estaba al igual que su tío se acercaba para tomar los signos y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Afuera de la habitación y con la puerta cerrada Lord Armando se acercó a Albert y en un tono muy autoritario le dijo- William Albert Andrew te encargo a mi hija- se colocó delante de el- por tu bien, por el bien de tu familia y de toda escocia debe llegar a salva- Albero asintió con la cabeza Lord Andrew se acercó más- y como padre te dijo si llega a pasarle algo pagaras con tu vida- dijo enérgicamente todos se quedaron viendo la escena.

Albert no se inmuto sino lo miro desafiante- le aseguro que no nada más para usted ella es importante sino para mi también es lo más valioso que tengo así que descuide Lady Candy llegara a Escocia sana y salva- dijo y ambos hombres asintieron.

El cortejo que acompañaba a Lord André se despidió al igual que él, Albert regreso a la habitación con una mirada firme, mientras el coche principal se retiraba de la mansión Andrew el silencio fue interrumpido por Lord Armando- sin duda ese Andrew tiene muy bien puestos los pantalones querido hijo-

Lord André lo vio con cara de pocos amigos- creo padre que, aunque me duele admitirlo Andrew quiere mucho a mi hija- sonrió- si sigue así y cumple su misión creo que pensare seriamente dejarlo cortejar a mi bella princesa- rio y vio la ventana del coche dejando a su padre con una sonrisa, esta también su hijo cayendo ante el encanto de William Albert sin duda.

Mientras se realizaba todo el altercado con Candy y era llevada con los Andrew en otro punto de Londres esa mañana un coche negro se acercaba a un hotel, la insignia sin duda era Los Granchester arriban van preguntando por las Marlo; mientras que el encargado les informaba que aún se encontraban en su habitación, las tres personas subieron al número indicado

Sin duda el humor de Susana estaba de pésimo humor ese día.

-Madre por donde comenzaremos a buscar a Terry- decía mientras la mucama la dejaba en la silla de ruedas con un vestido azul muy sencillo y su pelo en una coleta completa, su madre se colocaba los guantes blancos y el vestido que llevaba era de color lila cubierto hasta el cuello con holanes en satín negro y falda recta hasta el piso.

-sin duda hija iremos a la residencia de los Andrew- le vio- mira que resulto que esa torpe muchachita era de hija de una de las familias adineradas de Estados unidos- decía terminando de arreglar sus guantes.

-Susana indicaba que sombrero se colocaría a su mucama- sí, pero aun tenga todo el dinero del mundo tendrá que cumplir su promesa que me hizo- decía fríamente

¿Mientras decía esto Terry entraba al cuarto y alcanzo a escuchar la conversación, su rostro se tornó del frio a iracundo en un momento y se aproximó a Susana- dime Susana que has hecho? - la tomo de los brazos- que promesa hiciste que te jurara Candy?, anda dime lo- la chica se espantó al ver por primera vez la cara de enojo de Terry

La Sra. Marlow intentaba sujetar a Terry cuando sintió que alguien la sostuvo ella voltio y vio para su mala suerte quien era- tu muchachita estúpida suéltame- Karen la veía con frialdad

-no señora ese asunto es entre Susana y Terry – mientras la seguía sujetando por los brazos- basta de que sigan atormentándolo en cumplir un juramento a costa de su felicidad- decía Karen cuando la señora Marlow se soltaba y levantaba la mano, pero entonces una mano aún más fuerte sostuvo la suya.

-alondra- dijo el duque de Granchester cuando la vio- no la golpearas- la cara de la señora Marlow se petrifico al ver al duque- me vas a decir en este mismo instante que haces aquí-

La Señora Marlow apenas podía articular palabra- Richard – su cara de asombro era muy grande- Granchester-

-si Alondra Werner- decía mientras Terry aun sujetaba a Susana

-dime Susana que hiciste? ¿Decía mientras Susana lloraba- que le dijiste a Candy para que ahora tenga que cumplir sus palabras? Dime Susana-

-deja a mi hija Terry- decía Alondra- suéltala maldito si hemos venido aquí es por tu falta de honorabilidad así ella-

El duque de Granchester entendió la mujer que está enfrente a él, no era más que la madre de la Susana, esa mujer que por su veneno hizo que su padre le pidiera dejar a Eleonor y casarse con Margaret su famosa ahijada de su padre que por tantos años lo enveneno y el un día después de la muerte de .su padre desterró de Londres; estaba ahí ahora haciendo daño a su hijo, de nuevo por su culpa un Granchester sufría no lo iba a permitir mas

-así que eras tú la famosa madre de Susana- la cara de Alondra palideció, pero tomo fuerzas sabía que por mucho que la odiaba Richard seguiría siendo un caballero

-sí y este maldito bastardo no quiere cumplir su palabra- Terry la vio con odio y Susana lloraba- por su culpa mi hija perdió la pierna y tendrá que casarse con ella- miro los ojos de Richard que era un mar de fuego enardecido- y aun si es tu protegido tendrá que responder me oíste Richard tendrá que responder-

El duque no pudo mas no aguanta ese odio de esa mujer hacia su hijo y soltando su mano el sujeto de los brazos y la coloco frente a el- este muchacho no es un bastardo alondra y deberías de morder tu lengua porque este muchacho es EL FUTURO DUQUE DE GRANCHESTER- la cara se desfiguro de la mujer y vio a Karen era una broma

-no señora el duque tiene razón- se soltó de las manos de Richard y se dirigió a Terry

Enfrente de él lo sostuvo de las manos y le vio- dime Terry cuál es tu nombre completo dinero- Terry vio la cara de angustia de la mujer y quiso dar la última estocada para poder hablar con Susana pues había que si su madre salía de la jugada seria más fácil tratar con ella

Yo soy terrece Granchester G Becker señora, conde de bunker, Sir de Cambridge y heredero al ducado de Granchester- el sonido se desapareció y la madre de Susana solo se llevó las manos a la boca como era posible que ese actorcillo era un Granchester y no solo un Granchester cualquiera era el heredero del ducado

-Richard- fue lo único que salió de su boca

-Alondra – el tomo de la mano firmemente. Ahora tu y yo tenemos que hablar- ella asintió y salió con el duque de Granchester dejando en la habitación a una Susana llorando y a un Terry esperando una respuesta


	69. Chapter 69VERDADES QUE DUELEN PERO NO MA

CAPITULO 64

VERDADES QUE DUELEN PERO NO MATAN

Una bomba había sido descubierta ese día por Richard Granchester sin duda, alguien que lo daño y enveneno el alma de su padre para obligarlo a dejar a su Ely y por culpa de ella arruinar su vida, pero sí de él dependía no dejaría que alondra volviera a dañar a su familia nunca más, hace que con todo el coraje encima decidió hablar con ella y ponerle fin a esta locura.

-Richard yo no sabía que – decía algo y comenzó la frase mientras Richard se detenía en el pasillo y la volteaba a verla

-recuerdo que te dije la última vez que te vi que no quería que tu maldito veneno volviera a dañar a mi familia- su mirada fría e inquisitiva- te lo dije o no Alondra-

La Sra. Marlow lo vio y su alma se congelo- sí, pero yo no sabía que él era tu hijo y que su madre era esa mujerzuela con quien te revolcaste- dijo con todo el veneno de su alma.

-Richard la sostuvo con fuerza del brazo- nunca Alondra vuelvas a referirte a Eleonor Becker de esa forma- la apretó más y su cara de dolor se hizo evidente- esa gran dama será mi esposa como debió haber sido si tu veneno no hubieras envenenado a mi padre y después arruinado mi vida por tu preciosa amiga Margaret – su cara se volvió fría y llena de rencor

-Richard – lo miraba con angustia- yo yo- Richard Granchester se acercó a ella y lo miro- tu bien sabes por qué fue todo eso, yo te amaba Richard y tu mil veces ´preferiste a esa americana que a mí- lo dijo lo que Alondra había tenido guardado en su corazón por mucho tiempo lo dejo salir

-lo se Alondra pero como una vez te lo dije yo amo a Eleonor- se acercó más- tú me has dañado demasiado y basta- la voz sepulcral y firme del duque la hizo estremecer- no pagaran más gente por tus caprichos, lo hizo mi padre porque gracias a tus integras nos alejaste y murió en la soledad del castillo, Eleonor la persona más dulce del mundo la lastimaste con tus integras y fui tan malo para separarla de mi hijo y por ultimo has las timado a mi hijo- Alondra comprendió lo que decía Richard y de pronto tomo fueras y se soltó del agarre

-y sufrirán mas Richard- lo vio ahora con ojos de odio- si yo no pude hacer feliz cuando era mi tiempo mi hija lo hará y tu hijo Richard dio su palabra de estar siempre con mi hija- grito y lo mito con esos ojos fríos llenos de rencor- y te juro Richard que lo hare pasar un infierno ahora que sé que es tu hijo si antes lo aborrecía ahora lo hare pagar-

El sonido de una sonora cachetada se hizo presente mientras Richard y Alondra se quedaban sorprendidos, sin duda Eleonor Becker no solo era una mujer bellísima buena madre sino una mujer muy astuta, al percatarse que ese trio se traía algo entre manos, decidió ir al Colegio San Pablo, pero había dejada a Nana a cargo de la situación poco peculiar en la casa de los Granchester; sin duda el estricto orden y reglas del colegio había sido de mucha ayuda puesto que a la hora que llegaban se encontraban los hijos de Richard en clases , ella y Marie se habían quedado esperando que terminaran las clases cuando una de los sirvientes de la casa de los Granchester llegaba con un recado de Nana, donde avisaba que los tres se iban a encontrar con las Marlow, ante este hecho Eleonor le dijo a la niña que se quedara en el colegio que había surgido un inconveniente por lo cual regresaría mas tarde así podría platicar ajusto con sus amigas que no había visto y que ella regresaría a la hora de la comida para convivir con los tres chicos Mari sonrió y no se percató de lo que pasaba, dejo encargado a los chicos con la hermana Margaret y salió rápidamente donde nana le haya dicho donde los encontraría, Eleonor también quería poner fin a esta situación de acoso y chantaje viendo esta oportunidad para hacerlo.

Al llegar vio que Richard se encontraba discutiendo con la Sra. Marlow y sigilosamente se fue acercando para escuchar la conversación, de ahí se dio cuenta de todo lo que ambos se decían y al escuchar la amenaza , la furia de una madre se hace presente cuando quieren dañar a su hijo de una forma tan factible, el orgullo de una mujer ante las afirmaciones de Alondra también se hizo presente la explosión de sentimientos llevo acercarse a Eleonor una vez permitió que la separaran de Richard sin duda, pero que su hijo sufriera una condena como esa después de los mucho que sufrió no lo permitiría mas

Tu mujerzuela que te has creído- decía Eleonor con la cara enardecida por el coraje- no volverás a tocar a mi familia, ni permitiré que hagas cumplir esa estúpida promesa de mi hijo sea- sus manos las apretaba con tanta fuerza- sobre mi cadáver el cumplirá esa promesa y menos sabiendo quien eres Alondra

Richard Granchester permanecía inmóvil su Eleonor está ahí bellísima y enérgica como nunca la había visto

-tu eres la mujerzuela Eleonor Becker- decía sobando su mejilla Alondra- y la promesa que hizo tu bastardo- de nuevo una cachetada se hizo presente. Richard permanecía estático

-tu no le vas a decir a mi hijo bastardo nunca más- se acercó Eleonor y el tomo de los brazos- me oyes Alondra, mi hijo está más allá de ti y de tu hija, si vuelves a tocar a mi familia te juro que veraz porque esta mujerzuela americana puede llegar hacer por su familia y eso incluye también a Richard- sus ojos brillaban de enojo- te lo advierto Alondra aléjate de nosotros porque esta vez no tendré compasión alguna de ti- el tono firme de Eleonor hizo estremecer a Richard.

-tu no vas a venirme a decir que hacer- decía mientras se zafa de los brazos de Eleonor- tú no eres nadie- le gritaba mientras Richard Granchester se aproximaba a Eleonor y le tomaba la mano y veía rígidamente a Alondra

-pues te diere Alondra que esta mujer que vez aquí la madre de mi hijo, el amor de mi vida- la mirada de Eleonor se quedó fija en Alondra- es la futura Duquesa de Granchester como debió de ser antes de tus mentiras y odio- Eleonor giro la cabeza para ver la expresión de Richard- así que tiene el derecho y todo el poder que necesite para poderte acabar como señora de la casa de los Granchester- la abrazo- así que Alondra te vuelvo a decir lo que te dije un día " NO VUELVAS NUNCA O JURO POR DIOS Y POR MI HONOR QUE NO TENDRE PIEDAD DE TI " mi familia es esta no y Eleonor y mi hijo ya no están solos- sin más que decir tomo de la cintura a Ely y la giro.

Richard esto no se puede quedar así- decía Alondra ante la impotencia- tu hijo

Eleonor se desesperó y volteo – si mi hijo es libre y su promesa revocada; si sabes lo que te conviene Alondra, espero nunca volver a ver tu cara jamás o

-o que Eleonor- dijo con cara llena de enojo- o que hare "duquesita" dijo en tono de burla

Eleonor le regalo una sonrisa- o te juro que sentirás lo que esta "duquesita" puede hacer- le sonrió sarcásticamente- y te juro Alondra no quieres saber de lo que soy capaz- se volteo y continuo la caminata con Richard mientras Alondra comprendía que esta vez todo estaría perdido pues no solo se enfrentaba a Eleonor Becker sino a Richard Granchester y lo peor que en la apoyaba, solo quedaba como jugaría su hija las cartas y por su bien debería jugarlas a la perfección.

Mientras esta conversación se suscitaba Terry y Susana tenían otra.

-dime Susana que fue lo que le hiciste prometer a Candy? - decía enérgicamente aun sosteniéndola entre sus manos sus brazos- dime

-yooo eso es entre Candy y yo Terry- decía enojada- tu qué haces aquí? ¿Seguro estas con ella? - seguía en su berrinche-te fuiste con esa huérfana tras de ella para rogarle Terry por dios que bajo as caído-

Terry soltó a Susana del agarre y se dio la vuelta acomodándose el pelo- si vine a buscarla o no? ¿No es de tu incumbencia Susana? - se volteo a ella- y tú qué diablos haces aquí?

¿La cara de Susana se transformó a una llena de coraje- si claro y yo que querías que hiciera que me quedara como una estúpida en América mientras tú y ella que hacían?

La cara de Terry se volvió fría y llena de odio- tu quien te crees para manchar la reputación de un ángel como Candy-

-de un ángel – rio Susana- yo diría una

-cállate Susana- se acercó por un poco más y sus demonios se desatarían Terry Granchester perdía el control- ella no merece ni en el pensamiento que tu e faltes al respeto me oyes no permitiré que le faltes Susana-

La ira se apodero de ella- si tu mujerzuela- Terry levanto la mano, pero la sostuvo en aire- anda lo único que te falta es pegarme hazlo Terry defiéndela-

-mira Susana he sido comprensible contigo, pero estas llegando a mis límites y te juro que seré un caballero, pero no tientes a tu suerte porque soy un hombre muy impaciente-

-Terry yo te amo, pero tú no vez eso- se acercó como pudo a el- Candy te tiene embrujado y no puedes ver que yo te amo, he cruzado el mar para buscarte y poder hacerte entrar en razón – la cara de Susana se empezaba a llenar de lágrimas, ese chantaje se lo conocía muy bien Terry

-no Susana recapacita el amor no es eso- suspiro y volvió acomodar el pelo- el amor es libre y nace del corazón es libre y sin ataduras se da de la profundidad del alma, yo he tratado he hecho todo en lo que está en mi para tener un sentimiento así a ti, pero no he podido- suspiro- me quedé contigo hasta donde pude, pero no puedo forzar a mi corazón amarte cuando él no lo quiere-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Terry porque ¿yo te amo he sacrificado todo por ti y así me pagas- decía entre rocallosos Susana sus manos las llevaba a su cara pensando que así Terry tendría consideración de ella y no la dejaría

Terry se acerca se inclinó donde esta ella- Susano no hagas esto te haces mal a ti- le quito las manos de la cara- yo te quiero como amiga, pero no podemos seguir haciendo dado, tu no me amas solo soy un capricho en tu vida y yo me quede contigo para cumplir una promesa que solo nos ha llevado a lastimarnos- limpio sus lágrimas- eres hermosa pero no debes de humillarte así-

Ella se separó y su cara se llenó de coraje- claro ella se arrepintió de su promesa- le grito- ella me juro que se haría de nuestra vida y que te dejaría libre para mí- pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se llevó las manos a su boca

Terry la vio con rencor, por fin sabia porque su pecosa se había comportado así con él, porque le hizo una promesa a Susana, porque ese día en las escaleras no volteo a verlo y se fue, por qué cuando se la encontrar ella mantenía márgenes así el, una estúpida promesa Candy White una Estúpida promesa hizo que te perdiera – que dijiste Susana? ¿Qué le hiciste prometer a Candy? - se acercó y la volvió a sujetar de los brazos

-lo que oíste yo le dije que te amaba y que sin ti me morirá y que ella tenía todo para seguir a delante- se desesperó y grito- si Terry le dije que por favor te dejara conmigo que eras lo único que tenía y que lucharía por ti- sus ojos se miraron firmemente

-Susana que hiciste? - la cara se llenó de furia sin duda Terry comprendía toda una estúpida promesa había llevado a perder al amor de su vida una estúpida promesa lo había separado de su pecosa para toda la vida- Susana ahora si no hay forma de que te perdone-

La cara de Susana se quedó estática- Terry qué diablos querías que hiciera, perdí mi pierna por ti, ella te iba a dejar de mi vida y yo estaría sola sin ti tenía que pedir la oportunidad, alejara de ti ella no te convenía-

El arranque de ira de Terry no pudo más y la sujeto con fuerza- Susana tú fuiste la culpable de que mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, que la única felicidad que pude tener en mi vida se fuera te das cuenta del daño que me hiciste-la empezaba a sujetar con mas fuerza

-Terry me lastimas- decía con cara de angustia

-y lo que me hiciste tú a mi Susana, me mataste, me robaste lo único que había sido valioso en mi vida- Terry llegaba a sus limite- te odio Susana te odio después de esto estamos a la par tu diste tu pierna por mí y yo te page – suspiro- matando mi corazón o más bien dicho tú lo mataste alejándola de mi-

En esos momentos Karen se aproximó pues observaba en silencio como Terry discutía con Susana, pero al ver que la estaba haciendo daño se aproximó a él para separarlo si en su coraje dañaba a Susana ella tendría otra oportunidad de detenerlo así que Karen se aproximo

-Terry déjala- le decía mientras sujetaba las manos de Terry obligándola a soltarla- no vale la pena ya hizo mucho daño- lo miraba firmemente a los ojos mientras el salía poco a poco del trance de su coraje- entiéndelo suelta Terry- decía firmemente- si la dañas no puedes cambiar nada. Que ganarías con eso? Ya la perdiste, aunque despedazaras a Susana ella no volverá-

Terry entro en razón y soltó a Susana ella tenía razón nada de lo que pudiera ser la volvería a su lado- no quiero volver a verte Susana, volverás américa en el próximo barco si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo suspirando- y cumpliré con la parte del trato apoyándote económica mente, pero si vuelvo a verte te juro que no está Karen y no te prometo comportarme como un caballero- la cara de horror de Susana se hizo presente

-Terry yo- decía angustiada esta vez sí lo había perdido para siempre

Terry no se inmuto y salió de la habitación, dejando a las damas solas. Karen vio la actuación de Susana y se enardeció- mira Susana- la miro firmemente- tuviste la culpa por la fuerza no lo ibas a tener a tu lado- de pronto Susana saco una navaja y se la coloco en la garganta ante el asombro de Karen

-pues entonces voy a terminar con esto de una vez- decía con la hoja de la nava en el cuello- si no estoy con el nada me importa-

Karen sonrió al verla esta vez no estaba Susana con su madre, ni con Eleonor, ni con la dulce Candy que le conmovieran por su capricho- hazlo, a mí que me importa total- le sonrió la cara de Susana se transformó ante la mirada sonriente de Karen- si Susana hazlo ya se acercó una silla para acomodarse- nunca he visto a alguien que se suicide y te juro que no me espantare ni te ayudare – cruzo los brazos y las piernas ante la mirada de Susana- a mí no me chantajeas niña, yo no soy como tu madre, como Eleonor o como Candy, por mí me harás un favor dejaras a mi amigo libre y feliz -decía ante la mirada atónita de Susana.

-lo hare Karen mejor dile que vuelva- decía con cara de enojo al ver que a Karen no podía manipularla

Karen se acercó a Susana y la cacheteo fuertemente y dejo caer la nava- mira esto¡ esto es tener ganas de matarse no solo para chantajear niña- se levantó las mangas del vestido que llevaba y le enseño unas marcas en las muñecas a Susana- yo si tuve la fuerza para hacerlo sin dar tanto show, así que no juegues conmigo, si vas a marte hazlo por ti por que no encuentras salida, no por querer retener a alguien a tu lado no vale la pena- Susana se quedó pálida al ver lo que Karen le mostraba

-pero tú? - decía incrédula

-si yo solo Dios sabe por qué me dejo y se lo agradezco – se acercó a ella más- ten cuidado con lo que pidas porque se cumple, valórate Susana eres hermosa no te aferres a un hombre tu vida no acaba solo está en tu mente, una mujer vale por lo que es y no merece rogar por amor- bajo las mangas de su vestido, sin duda las marcas eran muy finas en su muñecas y por sus bordes elevado se hacía constar que llevaban mucho tiempo ahí- si no te consideras lo importante que eres y lo que vales sigue tratando de que todos te vean como la débil y caprichosa mujer que eres pero si dentro de queda un poco de dignidad- la miro y vio que ahora si lloraba con el corazón- resurge que Susana no era una pierna ni un hombre que Susana vale por ser Susana nosotros no venimos unidos a nadie y llegamos solas a este mundo y solas nos iremos- las palabras de Karen comenzaban quitar una venda que cubría a Susana desde hace mucho tiempo- una mujer recurre a las fuerzas aún más allá de sus fuerzas para salir adelante y todas somos tan valiosas para estar mendigando un amor valórate Susana y sal de hoyo tan profundo donde estas- levanto la cara para verla- y si no tienes fuerza para ello- Karen recogió la navaja y se la puso en las manos- hazte un favor y matate no por Terry, ni por tu pierna, ni por Candy sino porque tu existencia es tan patética que no puedes salir hasta para matarte necesitas estar sola así que hazlo- se levantó y camino sin voltear a la puerta y antes de abrirla

-y como lo hago Karen? - dijo aun sosteniendo la navaja y ella volteo

-matarte Susana coloca la nava en tu cuello y jala corta el cuello- volteo a verla con una sonrisa

Susana le sonrió- no lo otro Karen como lo hago? -

Se volteo- eso tienes que descubrirlo tu sola, ya no puedes caer más solo tienes que subir para salir del hoyo donde estas- le sonrió- solo que lo tienes que hacer tu sola y cuando encuentres como salir de ahí búscame y volveremos a platicar-

¿Suspiro Susana- y mi corazón? -

Karen le volvió a sonreír- ese nunca se recupera solo quedaran cicatrices descuida que te harán recordar día a día que tienes que seguir pelean por ti solo por ti – una lagrima salió de sus ojos- y tal vez algún día amiga vuelva a amar, pero no será pronto-

-tú lo amas también? - dijo con voz fría Susana

Karen asintió- sí, pero también lo dejo en libertad sin ataduras, sin presiones, el también necesita sanar su corazón antes de volver amar a alguien que no sea ella y aun así la recordará siempre quien quiera estar con el también tendrá que vivir con el fantasma de ella por se lo dejo al tiempo- las dos sonrieron

-entonces la próxima vez que nos veamos- se limpió las lágrimas- no será en estas circunstancia te lo prometo decía Susana con otro tono de voz Karen asistían y dejo a Susana en su habitación ahora pensando no en la pelea con Terry si no en las palabras de Karen sin duda tenía razón algo en su vida se rompió y ahora tenía que volver a unirlo y darse valor para ella; un susurro salió de boca- adiós Terry, ahora tengo que buscar mi camino y tal vez un día te encuentre de nuevo en el- sus lágrimas rodaron- perdóname- las lágrimas de Susana no eran de berrochen ni de dolor, su alma necesitaba limpiarse de todo aquello que le había hecho daño y para lavarse, el camino apenas comenzaba a recorrer era pesado, lleno de topes pero esta vez sacaría fuerzas de la nada para comenzar otra vez.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras las cuatro personas se reunían en el pasillo, una madre abrazaba a su hijo mientras un padre los observa.

De pronto Terry dijo- madre tu aquí-

-si Terry no creas que no se todo lo que hagas- decía Eleonor dejándolo de abrazar el silencio reino otra vez y una Eleonor lo rompió- señores, señorita los dejos porque tengo una cita para comer con unos chicos que me esperan- dando se la vuelta- pero ustedes no crean que se terminó aquí ya hablaremos en la casa- mientras la veía con cara sonriente

Sin duda esos corazones necesitaban analizar todo lo que había pasado ese día, ya los tres en el coche regresaron a la mansión en silencio, solo las almas atormentadas por los recuerdos de un ayer, decisiones mal tomadas y la falta de pelear por amores perdidos, saben la importancia de un silencio prolongado cuando la boca no se mueve, el alma llora y se revuelca en el corazón ese era la escena, mientras el carruaje se acercaba la entrada de la mansión y un mozo abría la puerta para dejar salir a los que lo ocupaban ya en el pórtico un mozo se acercó rápidamente al duque para llevar una mensaje el cual lo leyó ante la mirada de todos.

Terry decidió preguntar- que pasa padre? -

La cara de Richard se trastorno sin duda este sería un día muy largo- Lady Candy sufrió un atentado, trataron de secuestrarla- la cara de Terry se transfiguro- dice la misiva que fueron capturados dos de los malhechores y el gobierno de Escocia pide que se haga cumplir las leyes inglesas y sean llevados a la torre para ser interrogados- Terry se acercó ante el asombro de Karen- me pide el rey que vaya a interrogarlos y que se aclare quien fue quien organizo el atentado-

-Candy está bien padre? - dijo un Terry mortificado- hable por favor?

-si hijo estaba con su abuelo Sir Macgregor, y su padre llego para rescatarla fue llevada a la mansión de los Andrew sufrió un ataque- dijo fríamente mientras Terry pedía un coche

-iré a verla de inmediato- decía mientras Richard le detenía del brazo

-descuida Terry esta con la guardia imperial y con Albert- la mención de esas palabras Terry tragaba saliva y sus manos las cerraba- si quieres ayudarla vamos a la torre e investiguemos quien quiso hacerle daño – Terry comprendió lo que su padre le decía y aunque su corazón quería correr a ver a su pecosa sabía bien en el fondo que hace mucho ella había elegido y no lo había elegido a el

-está bien padre vamos la torre yo mismo les sacare la información a esos rufianes- decía mientras abría la puerta del carruaje y el y su padre subían al coche mientras Karen los veía partir

-dulce Terry nunca podrás olvidarla solo espero amor mío que alguna tu también puedas salir de tu hoyo- una lagrima salió de sus ojos, no se había percatado de que una nana se encontraba a lado suyo astas que

-descuida niña, él es fuerte y mi Terry no es tonto solo dale tiempo al tiempo- la Kara de Karen se volvió roja al escuchar las palabras de la nana la nana la tomo de un brazo- para las penas de amor no hay nada mejor que un buen té y unas galletas mi niña ahora ven conmigo- le sonrió- la nana siempre escucha y por vieja siempre tienen un buen consejo – así asintió Karen ante el asombro de la astucia de la nana, mientras dos hombres corrían a averiguar quien había sido el causante del altercado

La noche había caído y la mansión de los Andrew se encontraba en silencio, Candy no podida dormir y se levantó mientras miraba como Doroty le había vencido el sueño y habría la ventana para ver el cielo mientras sujetaba una carta en su pijama mirando al cielo, no sabía si tendría fuerzas para leerla, mientras en sus pensamientos estaba sumergida de pronto sintió un abrazo cálido que cubría su cuerpo ante el asombro solo pudo escuchar una suave voz que le decía

-mi dulce Candy, necesitaba saber que estabas bien amor por que cuando me enteré de todo me dio miedo saber que te pude a ver perdido- ella giro para ver esa cara que le hablaba mientras le sonreía


	70. Chapter 70 la carta

CAPITULO 65

LA CARTA

¿Sin duda ese día había sido uno pesado, a pesarte de la aventura Candy le afligen dos cosas la primera que pasaría en Escocia? Si en Londres intentaron secuestrarla que esperaría cuando llegara a Edimburgo?, otra cosa importante que todo el día no había podido leer la carta de su madre, eso la intriga más que el intento fallido de secuestro cuantas cosas había superado que una mas no le quitaba el sueño, mientras pensaba esto viendo a la hermosa luna traviesa que se oculta tras las nubes y la brisa aunque fría de Londres clamaba su alma y la hacía pensar en la famosa carta de su madre Melody si su madre esa mujer que nunca conoció pero ahora sabía que la amaba y que tuvo que huir y dejar a tras su cuento de hadas por tenerla a salvo.

Nunca noto inmersa en sus pensamientos que alguien cerraba su puerta y se aproximaba a ella, se percató hasta que sintió esos brazos masculinos y fuertes alrededor de ella y esa dulce voz que siempre la ha tranquilizado en su oído, se dio la vuelta y para su alegría ahí estaba su dulce príncipe de la colina abrazándola y diciéndole las palabras que ahora le parecían las más dulces "mi dulce Candy"

Mi príncipe acaso no sabes que, aunque este lejos siempre encuentro el camino a ti- decía Candy mientras abrazaba a Albert con todo el amor del mundo- mi amor

No volveré a dejarte ir sola a ningún lado Candy- decía Albert mientras devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad- eres lo más preciado que tengo amor y aun sobre tu padre, tus abuelos y la tía abuela ya no te dejare nunca ir sola a ningún lado- decía mientras rompía el hechizo y con sus manos sostenía la cara de ella- mi vida mi amor mi corazón casi muere cuando te vi como entrabas y supe lo que te paso- Candy iba a responder pero en cuestión de segundos Albert bajo sus manos a su cintura y la acerco para darle un beso de esos que empiezan con ternura y se vuelven un mar de emociones rozo sus labios poco a poco para después con un sube movimiento de su lengua logro abrirlos y sus manos la acercaban al mientras recorría una aventurera mano su espalda mientras la otra la sostenía

Minutos, horas solo dos corazones toman el tiempo cuando los labios piden el alma de los amantes en un casto beso aventurero que se transforma en pasión entre dos amantes, mientras la noche esconde los sentimientos, de pronto, así como empezó se fueron separando acosta de su propia voluntad

-Amor- aun agitada- Doroty¡- dijo entre un rubor que para Albert era un bálsamo para su corazón y una sonrisa pícara por el hecho que no pensó en ella.

-descuida mientras tu dulce princesa- con su dedo acaricio la punta de su nariz- mirabas a esa hermosa luna ella se marchó – sonrió al ver la cara de Candy – ahora dime que tanto pensabas pequeña o te juro que me pondré celoso de esa luna y juro que será mi gran enemiga por robarme tus pensamientos- dijo sonriendo

Candy le regreso la sonrisa- en nada en especial- ahora ella se acercó peligrosamente a él, poniendo sus manos en su pecho y de puntitas acercándose a su cara y peligrosamente a sus labios- usted mi dulce príncipe no debe de ponerse celoso de una luna cambiante porque mis pensamientos del día un estado puestos entre sus ojos y su dulce boca- sonrojándose un poco ante semejante afirmación

Albert no pudo contenerse ante esa insinuación, sin duda Candy tenia m muchas facetas, pero esta que descubría ante dulce, inocente y mujer seductora lo estaba volviendo loco, casi por inercia misma la acerco más a él para volver a probar esos labios, sus labios que el adoraba no solo por su sabor sino por su calor, esa paz adictiva que solo encontraba teniéndola entre sus brazos y probando sus labios.

-dulce hechicera si sigues con tus encantamientos juro por Dios que esta noche te hare mía pese a quien le pese, después tomare el primer barco que zarpe- le decía al oído mientras ella sonreía- desapareceré contigo amor mío- inclino su cabeza para ver el sonrojo de su amada.

Candy rio y se despejo- y después tendríamos a la flota inglesa y escocesa detrás de nosotros Sir William- se dio la vuelta y camino- sin pensar que mis abuelos y mi padre lo degollarían señor Andrew – lo miro de reojo.

Albert se acercó y el tomo de la cintura y le dio vueltas por el aire- justo pago Lady Candy por usted pagaría más mi fortuna entera, mmi vida mi alma por tenerla solo para mí y aun así sería poco el pago- reían los dos mientras la volvía a poner en el suelo- enfrentaría a mil Milores por usted- se acercó y con su mano acaricio su mejilla- mil abuelos y quien fuera que viniera por usted solo por la dicha de que fuera solo mía- Candy lo abrazo y beso su mejilla

-le parece si evitamos la movilización de tanta flota- le sonrió y le indico que tomaran asiento en la sala- ven amor tengo ganas de que me abraces hasta el alba de sentir tu calor para calmar este corazón que solo vive de ti- dijo mientras los dos se sentaban, de pronto se acurruco entre sus piernas mientras el acariciaba su sedosa cabellera

-dime amor que te aflige que hizo que mi dulce princesa dejara esa cama en medio de la noche- le decía mientras ella se daba la vuelta para verle los ojos

La mano de Candy por inercia se fue a su bolsillo tocando la carta- mi madre me dejo una carta hoy me la dio mi abuelo cuando fui a su villa- la saco- no he podido leerla y no quiero leerla sola- se puso seria ante el hecho Albert la miro dulcemente

-pequeña si gustas podemos leerla juntos- y su cara le dejo una sonrisa, mientras ella asentía.

¿Dándole la cara a Albert – me la lees? - el asintió y se dispuso abrir el sobre.

Londres a 3 de noviembre

Querida hija o hijo.

Escribo esta carta antes de partir a América, no sé qué dos depara el futuro, aunque estoy segura que serás una hermosa niña, algo me lo dice; tengo muchas cosas que contarte espero que te sirvan; tengo encueta que si estás leyendo esta carta es porque algo salió mal y ahora no estoy a tu lado, espero que la vida te de muchas alegrías y sea una persona llena de compasión y de amor a tu prójimo. Se hija que no será fácil aceptar quien eres, la vida de una futura regente de un pueblo marginado por Inglaterra es un duro camino que ni tu padre ni yo hubiéramos querido para ti.

Pero el hecho es que eres muy especial no solo por la responsabilidad que recae en tus hombros sino por el hecho de que eres el fruto de un puro amor; sé que te preguntaras porque tuvimos que dejar a tu padre, no creas pequeña fue una decisión muy difícil para mí él no sabe de tu existencia porque estoy segura que este viaje no lo haríamos junto a mi gran amigo Lancaster sino con él; no puedo ser egoísta y apartarlo de todo él tiene una gran responsabilidad y para muchos de nosotros tiene la esperanza de mejorar a Escocia.

Tienes que ser valiente mi dulce niña, hay demasiados enemigos que quieren el poder de tu padre los mismo que ahora me hacen llevarte lejos de aquí a buscar un poco de paz, si un día regresas hija y no estoy aquí contigo recuerda que el caballero de la Rosa será tu ayuda, espero verlo cuando llegue a América y pueda ayudarnos confiamos en el para esta travesía; pero si algo sale mal hija espero que dios te cuide y te ampare.

Algún día llegaras a la puerta del palacio de tu padre, espero que tus abuelas y tus tíos te cuiden, pero siempre ten cuidado ya que el caballero del tulipán es nuestro peor enemigo hija, nunca claudique recuerda que no solo es tu bien sino tienes la responsabilidad de un país entero, el cual ha sufrido demasiado bajo el yugo inglés y sus disputas entre su misma gente.

Recuerda que tu padre y yo te amamos, porque el día que él sepa quién eres se con toda la confianza de este amor que tengo guardada que él te amara, nuestra historia es muy hermosa y trágica pequeña, lo conocí en la corte de su abuelo y fue amor a primera vista, de ahí convirtió mi mundo en algo maravilloso, sé que no hemos tomados decisiones correctas, pero no me arrepiento haberme entregado a él, porque naciste tu y yo probé el cielo hija.

Tal vez no puedo darte una fortuna o mi presencia, pero si te puedo decir algo" NUNCA HIJA BAJES TU CABEZA, YO Y TU PADRE ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS POR AMOR Y QUE NADIEN TE DIJA LO CONTRARIO", eres un gran tesoro desde que sentí como crecías en mi es lo más hermoso ser tu madre y tu padre será el hombre más feliz cuando pueda tenerte en sus brazos, solo te pido que le tengas paciencia mi André es bueno, pero a veces muy terco cuando necesites dile. RECUERDA LAS ESTRELLAS DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO JUNTO LAGO, el comprenderá te dijo esto porque estoy segura que eres una hermosa niña y sé que tu padre es muy celoso si encuentras el amor de tu vida hija.

Lucha por el con todo tu corazón, no le hagas caso razón si no al corazón mi niña, la razón nos lleva por caminos inciertos y a una meta complicada, pero hija el corazón siempre buscara lo mejor para nosotros. Ama con el corazón y la mente, se astuto y orgullosa eres una ESTUARDO con sangre de MACGREGOR hija nuestras familias no sobresalen por el poder o las tierras, sino por el corazón y el amor a Escocia, se tu mi vida y si no estoy a tu lado para cuando leas esta carta levanta tu cara al cielo mi niña y ahí estaré, busca tu amor y defiéndele, olvida los prejuicios y sigue a tu corazón y a tu alma.

TE AMO HIJA DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO QUE TE CONCEVIMOS TU PADRE Y YO, si regresas a palacio de tu padre, busca a mi nana ella te ayudara para enseñarte de quien cuidarte y con quien cuentas, te dejo bendiciones y abrazos, si para cuando leas esto hija, no estoy contigo por favor dile a tu padre que: SIEMPRE RECORDARE COMO LO MAS PRECIADO LA NOCHE DE LAS ESTRELLAS JUNTO A LAGO Y QUE LE AGRADEZCO POR HABER DADO LA DICHA DE SER MADRE.

Busca tus sueños hija alcánzalos por más difíciles que sean, se tu preciosa y nunca dejes de sonreír; mira toda la noche la luna y las estrella que yo estaré siempre ahí para ti y tu padre, los amo y son mi vida, que dios y el me perdonen por no decirle de ti, mis últimas líneas saldrán de tu boca para él.

ANDRE FUI LA MUJER MAS AFORTUNADA EN LA VIDA POR QUE TE ENCONTRE TE AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA, SI ME FUI DE TU LADO FUERON CIRCUNSTANCIAS DE ALTO PODER AMOR, SI TE SIENTES SOLO MI DULCE AMOR, RECUERDA QUE SIEMPRE ESTARE EN LAS ESTRELLAS DONDE NACIO NUESTRO AMOR, CADA ESTRELLA TE CUIDARA POR MI CUIDA DE NUESTRA HIJA ES LO UNICO DE VALOR QUE AHÍ EN EL MUNDO PARA NOSOTROS TE AMO, TE AME Y TE AMARE SIEMPRE MI QUERIDO PRINCIPE "

Dios los bendiga a los dos y recuerden que siempre estaré a su lado de cualquier forma porque ustedes dos son los más preciado para mí, dale los besos y los abrazos que no podre darlos yo hija a tu padre y a tu abuelo, a mis hermanos y a mi nana.

SIEMPRE EN LAS ESTRELLAS PARA USTEDES ESTARE POR LEJOS QUE ME ENCUNTRE

LOS AMO MIS TESOROS

ATTE LADY MELODY MACGREGOR DE ESTUARDO.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras Albert bajaba la carta y veía como los ojos de Candy estaban en un mar de llanto, limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos y su voz apenas audible dijo- amor estas bien-

En ese momento Candy se levantó lo abrazo y le dio un beso en sus labios- si amor, mi madre sabía que ese viaje lo haría sin un regreso seguro, aun así, no le importo solo por protegerme- sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo y Albert la tomo en sus brazos

-si pequeña ella siempre te amo y a tu padre igual- él quería apagar ese dolor de su Candy entre sus brazos, pero el corazón no solo llora de dolor sino también de alegría- estas bien? -

-si Albert solo que descubrir que mi madre era una gran mujer me hace sentir feliz, yo que siempre añoré una madre, sin pensar que tuve la mejor madre del mundo sacrifico todo por el bien de mi padre y mío es- sus lágrimas salían y su voz se apagaba, Albert comprendió y la volvió a abrazar

-descuida pequeña a ella no le hubiera gustado que lloraras al recordarla- le sonrió – estaría orgullosa de ti ten la seguridad tu eres una gran mujer- ella lo miro a los ojos y no pudo más que darle un beso

El beso era un placer el sabor amargo de las lágrimas cesaban cuando el beso se profundizaba, en un momento sin saber cómo Candy se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Albert, de una forma muy inusual, sus piernas abiertas estaban dobladas, sentada frente a él, las manos de él la llevaron a la cintura mientras el beso abandonaba los labios

El cabello suelto de Candy caí a su espalda, mientras la bata del pijama, se encontraba a tres cuartas partes de su pierna, Albert comenzó a besar y recorrer su cuello, mientras ella se acaba poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, de pronto soltó un gemido mientras Albert recorría su pecho hasta llegar al inicio de su busto.

Después del gemido lo abrazo y Albert recorría sus piernas con su mano como quien explora un territorio prohibido, de pronto se levantó tomándola de sus glúteos, la levanto y sin más remedio la llevo al pilar de la cama mientras ella con sus piernas se sujetaba a la cintura del mientras él seguía recorriéndola con su boca.

Ella abandono su cuello para recorrer la espalda de él, él se acero por instinto y ella vio la oportunidad para besar su cuello y ahora el empezó a gemir, de inmediato en la acerco más a su cuerpo.

De pronto se quedaron viéndose uno al otro y él dijo- Candy si sigo hace – trago saliva- amor mío no poder pararme y te hare mía en este mismo lugar y tu mereces que esto se haga bien-

Candy giro la cabeza y le sonrió- hacerlo bien Albert, lo estamos haciendo bien yo te amo y tu ama, las reglas de una sociedad son importantes pero amor mío cuando el amor es tan fuerte como el nuestro- se acercó a su oído- cuando nuestros cuerpos han estado sin calor por tanto tiempo y buscan ser uno- empezó a besar su cuello- donde está la maldad o lo impropio – se separó y lo vio- sé que eres un caballero pero también un hombre que me ama y en tus brazos estoy seguro que importa si aún no me lo juras ante una iglesia si mi corazón sabe que me amas o no?- dijo bajando la cabeza

-te amo Candy más que ama vida, por eso quiero hacerlo bien- dijo mientras una mano levantaba su cara- eres lo más importante en mi vida mi corazón es tuyo al igual que mi alma-

-entonces Albert hagamos esto por convicción y amor y no solo por reglas de una sociedad- dijo con un brillo que Albert nunca lo había visto- hagamos el amor por convicción y amor no solo por regla-

Albert entendió si era importante que dios y el mundo supieran que era solo de la aquella ninfa, pero tenía razón Candy las reglas de una sociedad indican que se debe de establecer bases para el amor?, no el amor es libre y si es correspondido y con responsabilidad, es una entrega más fuerte que las reglas impuestas por la sociedad, el amor no debe depender de las situaciones, circunstancias y un papel, sino debe depender del amor y la necesidad de dos almas, en la deseaba ella lo deseaba. CUANDO ALBERT O CANDY AN SEGUIDO LOS CONVENCIONALISMOS DE LA SOCIEDAD.

El pensamiento se mantenía debatiendo en lo honorable o lo correcto, cuando de pronto ella lo beso de una forma tan demandante que el solo se dejo llevar y correspondió el beso, la tomo de sus glúteos y la levanto para colocarla en la cama, poco a poco fue bajando los tirantes de esa bata con sus labios, mientras ella se retorcía en la cama por placer, sus manos viajaban por su espalda, el volvió a sus oídos y susurro- Candy Estuardo Macgregor te tomo hoy por Espasa – mientras sus manos de Albert recorrían los muslos de ella y subían poco a poco- para cuidarte, protegerte y valorarte- sus labios recorrieron de nuevo su cuello- por todo lo que me queda de vida, te escojo a ti como compañera de mi vida para todos los momentos de mi vida- Candy escuchaba en un estupor provocado por las caricias de Albert mientras bajaba con su boca recorriendo su cuerpo mientras con sus manos bajaba su ropa interior y Candy sentía ese claro en su cuerpo que la quemaba y era tan agradable, Albert llego a esa zona sin barreras y levanto cuidadosamente la prenda para dejar al descubierto esa parte que adoraba con demencia y se acercó y empezó a besarla mientras Candy gemía de placer y sus manos sostenían su cabello, empezó a lengüetear y succionar de poco a poco mientras ella caía en ese espacio entre las sensaciones de placer y lujuria que da el momento de rozar esa parte de ti, mientras él seguía con su faena de besos y succiones entre los gemidos de ella que indicaban que continuará y a él lo ponían en sintonía.

De pronto paro y se levantó de donde se encontraba hincado asiendo su faena, cuando Candy sintió la interrupción se levantó y lo vio y se acercó- William Albert Andrew te tomo como esposo hoy, dijo mientras se acercaba a quitarle la blusa con sus manos mientras dejaba su aliento por el camino estremeciendo a Albert-para cuidarte, honrarte y amarte- se quedó observando como la luz de luna mostraba ese varonil cuerpo de su amado y sus manos se dirigieron a quitar el pantalón de la pijama que el llevaba- para ser mi compañero de vida hoy y siempre- bajo el pantalón y su prenda íntima para dejar descubierto su miembro firme y erecto, por inercia ella llevo sus manos para tocarlo mientras Albert se encontraba extasiado por la caricia torpe pero perfecta, en un movimiento sorprendente ella llevo al miembro a su boca y empezó a besarlo e introducirlo a su boca, Albert gemía de placer la sexualidad de los seres humanos no es una cosa que se dicta por reglas o experiencia sino por sentido de sexualidad y el amor de las personas; así fue como Candy supo cómo hacerlo, ahora el sentía como el calor tan fuerte llenaba su cuaderno hasta que no pudo más y con sus manos la separa de su miembro y la beso levantándola

La cargo y el depósito de nuevo en la cama y con movientes suaves y caricias abrió sus piernas para introducir su mano por debajo de la bata acariciando esa parte perfecta, tenía que humedecerla para lograr que ella no se lastimara, tenía que recordar que era su primera vez y lo menos que quería era lastimarla o que le coloriera mientras hacía esto Candy recorría su cuerpo con sus manos su amplia espalda hasta encontrar ese miembro eréctil que había tocado y besado lo volvió a acariciar.

De pronto su vagina estaba muy húmeda Albert supo que era el momento se colocó entre sus piernas, con sus manos acaricio sus piernas y levanto poco a poco la bata, se colocó muy cerca de aquella puerta de éxtasis, ella lo miraba perdida y susurro- hazlo amor por favor que no aguanto más esta sensación de desearte tanto y tenerte tan lejos de mi- Albert asintió y fue introduciendo su miembro poco apoco cuando sintió la barrera de ella coloco sus manos en sus pechos entre los gemidos de Candy, se acercó para liberarlos u succionarlos de una forma tierna pero atrevida mientras ella se contorsionaba bajo su cuerpo, seguí succionando al sentir como se mojaba y calentaba más su vagina decidió hacer la última estocada, el grito de Candy fue de placer y éxtasis sin duda mientras Albert se detuvo un poco mientras ella se acostumbraba a esa interrupción.

¿Dolor? No era placer lo que sentía ella y quería mas no soportaba tanto calor y sintió como su fuerza era abandonada y el deseo se colocaba como el mandamás en su cuerpo Candy empezó a moverse señal para que Albert comenzara con el baile más viejo de la humanidad, el baile donde el son y el compás solo lo dan dos cuerpos que se aman y de acompañamiento el sudor, el placer y los gemidos de los amantes, por un momento el arriba de ella en el vaivén, ella lo sintió adentro de ella y como ese ritmo la llevaba a tocar… si LAS ESTRELLAS Y ALCANZAR EL CIELO, dos cuerpo sudados se mostraban sin tapujos ni limitaciones su amor, llegando al éxtasis de la pación Candy solo pudo gritar- te amo Albert y ahora soooooyyyy ttttuuuyyyaaa nnnaaadddaaa mmmasss hayyy- candy por primeravez sintió como explotava su interior y podía llegar a las estrellas arqueándose.

Al sentir ese liquido lliberado y el calor corriendo, sin olvidar como Candy se aceraba bajo de él y el gemido más sensual que él pudo oír, lo hizo arquearse para llegar al éxtasis el también no podía parar lo que no tiene freno y dijo entre gemidos- TTEEE AAAMMMOOO CCCCANNNNDDDY AAAAHHHOOORRRAAA TTTAAMMMBBBIIIENN SSSOYYY TOOODDDOO TTTUUYYO MMII DDUUULLLCCCEEE EESPPOSSSA HAAAAAYYYY.

Así dos almas se unieron para comenzar con un baile perfecto entre dos cuerpos que se aman, dos almas se fusionarán en unas sensaciones sublimes y el sudor de sus cuerpos ante la entrega, lo único que les quedó fue querer preservar ese calor los dos recostados en la cama, abrazados ambos, sus cuerpos desnudos dando se calor mutuamente, mientras la mañana.

Sueños de gloria un cansancio fue todo lo que san mientras en ves y abrazos se perdieron en el mundo de los sueños, ahora n sabían si habían soñado era realidad que importaba si la última barrera se había rota por amor.

Cuando los silencios de la habitación se escucharon los toquis dos de la puerta llamando.


	71. Chapter 71 A ESCOCIA

CAPITULO 66

EN ESCOCIA

-señor William- decía Doroty- la tía abuela se ha levantado y me pidió que le hablara – decía mientras Albert reaccionaba del estupor de su amada dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo despacio del abrazo colocándose una bata y abriendo un poco la puerta- buenos días que paso Doroty-

-su tía esta agitada porque es tarde y no ha bajado me mando arreglar a la señorita para el viaje- apenada- el señor Lancaster ha llegado y trae un lio de maletas, la señora Eloy está desesperada y yooo- Doroty no pudo terminar con la frase cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de Albert

-descuida Doroty dile a mi tía que en unos minutos bajo- su cara era de felicidad- toma un respiro ya sabes que siempre es lo mismo con la tía cuando partimos- escucho como Candy se movía en la cama- en 15 minutos subes arreglar a Candy por favor y prepara mi ropa en un momento voy a mi cuarto- Doroty asintió y se retiró con una sonrisa, Albert cerró la puerta.

¿En el pasillo se iba meditando sobre esa sonrisa del sr. William nunca la había visto y se veía radiante lleno de vida y por qué no decirlo FELIZ, cuando sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban- hola amor? - era George que le abrazaba- has encontrado al sr. William- mientras le depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Doroty sonrió ante el gesto- sí, pero no te recibirá por ahora – su sonrisa se hizo algo extraña

A que te refieres Doroty- decía un apresurado George mientras le daba un beso y la soltaba- es tardísimo y si William aún sigue en cama debo levantarlo la señora Eloy esta abajo con Sir Lancaster mandando todo el equipaje a Edimburgo en tren y …- Doroty le cerro su boca con un dedo.

-el señor y la señorita necesitan un poco más de tiempo amor- dijo en tono dulce, ante la afirmación George se quedó boca abierto William otra vez en el cuarto de Candy por dios ese muchacho si quería matarlo de un susto – pero si alguien lo llega a ver o dios Doroty debiste decirle- mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-serias que le dijera al Sr. William que saliera de ahí- se acercó a el- amor pero tú eres el primero en pedirme un poco más tiempo después de pasar la noche a mi lado- se sonrieron los dos- déjalos un poco más cuando lleguen a Edimburgo no podrán estar solo- sus ojos se entristecieron era cierto en Londres ella era la ama de llaves pero en Edimburgo Rosen era muy estricta con las normas ella y su familia siempre habían servido a la casa de los Andrew y prácticamente era igual o más estricta que la tía abuela ella había educado al padre de William entre normas y reglas, al igual que a la bella Rosemary, y ella había sido entrenada por ella en América cuando entro a trabajar con los Legan.

-es cierto amor Rosen es muy estricta- sus manos tocaron su cara- pero entre tú y yo los ayudaremos tienes razón William siempre ha estado solo y triste, su gran carga lo ha hecho pasar situaciones muy difíciles al igual que Candy es hora de que sean felices- la cara de Doroty cambio a una sonriente

le dio un beso- gracias por comprender yo solo quiero la felicidad para ellos se lo merecen- de inmediato comenzó su camino

-adónde va señorita? - dijo George sonriendo por la actitud de Doroty

-pues a preparar la ropa de Sir William sr Johnson-dijo caminando sin antes voltearse y lanzarle un beso con un guiño.

-hay Doroty Doroty que voy hacer contigo mujer- sin duda esa chispa de alegría y frescura le encantaba- yo bajare a ayudar a la señora o mas bien dicho "entretenerla"- desapareciendo el también por el corredor.

Mientras esta escena daba lugar una muy diferente se hacía presente en la alcoba de Candy William había preparado una tina de baño con esencia de rosas, mientras se disponía a volver a la cama, su Candy yacía aun dormida cubierta por las sabanas y su cuerpo desnudo se asomaba apenas, sus hombros descubiertos y una sensual pierna se dejaba ver mientras toda ella se encontraba cubierta por la fina sabana.

Él se acercó cauteloso, se introdujo en la cama y por inercia beso el hombro de su mujer la cual se encontraba boca abajo- amor mío despierta dormilona- dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo encontrar.

Una Candy perezosa se daba la vuelta cubriéndose con la sabana dejando sus piernas visibles- un poco más un poco más- aun adormilada, lo que causo risa en Albert, como todo caballero andante se puso de rodillas y tomo entre sus manos a su joven esposa- vamos amor que sino vendrá un sequito a buscarte y no poder explicar porque te ves tan hermosa con solo una sábana-

Ante esas palabras Candy estaba sorprendida ya que recordaba mientras se despertaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior y empezó a moverse- señor Andrew a donde me lleva- sus mejillas sonrojadas, seguía moviéndose, pero al ver que no podía sacacera se dejó llevar poniendo sus manos en el cuello de el

Albert sonreía con esa sonrisa que nunca había visto Candy en sus cara- pues bien, señora Andrew yo creo que necesita un baño para que se arregle y podremos salir de viaje- dijo solemnemente al entrar al baño

-Señor Andrew es cierto- sobre saltada- Albert el viaje o no por dios me matara la tía abuela ha de ser tardísimo- mientras Albert la colocaba en el suelo del baño

Reía al ver el apuro de Candy mientras sostenía la sabana para cubrirse- sin duda a los dos amor- Candy se devolvía y le hacía un guiño – pero como vera mi amada señora ya está la tina reparada-

Candy sonrió ante las palabras- pero y tu amor? - de pronto se despojó de su bata quedando su cuerpo desnudo- oro noooo señor Andrew ya se lo que pretende tomara un baño? - se sonrojo- y conmigo verdad? - lo miro aterrorizada ante el hecho

Albert rio ante la situación- me supongo que n tendrá ninguna objeción señora mía- se acercó y le dio un beso dejando caer la sabana en el piso del baño- después de ayer le recuerdo que me dijo que era mía- la cargo con suavidad entre sus brazos mientras ella cubría su cara entre su pecho por el sonrojo de las visiones de la noche anterior

De pronto levanto la cara para verlo antes de depositarla en la bañera- y usted me dijo que era solo mío mi querido esposo- palabras dulces que fueron hechas solo para los oídos de Albert que produjeron una sonrisa en su rostro

-así es mi amada esposa- entrando en la tina y jurando que esas palabras las haría realidad lo más pronto posible, ya no quería estar sin ella él quería que todas las mañanas de su vida fueran así.

Sin más preámbulos comenzaron de nuevo el mismo baile que llevaron a cabo anoche, caricias, besos, amor y pasión se vieron reflejados en el más dulce de los baños, se volvieron a explorar y se juraron de nuevo amor eterno antes de llegar al clímax en esa bañera. Una vez terminado el baile Candy yacía recostada en el cuerpo de Albert aun sumergidos en la tibia agua de rosas.

El acaricio su cabello y susurro- te arrepientes amor del paso que hemos dado- su respiración se detuvo al ver que no recibía respuesta al borde de volver hablar ella levanto su cara para que observara sus ojos verdes.

-no amor mío, porque lo que se hace con el corazón y el alma, es lo más sagrado del mundo, ni en mis más locos sueños pudo haber sido tan perfecto como lo que nos ocurrió- suspiro y le robo un beso- te amo William Albert y eso es lo importante; soy tuya y tú eres mío para siempre- su sonrisa se dibujó mientras Albert la abrazaba y la besaba nuevamente, el juego iba a comenzar cuando los toquis dos de la puerta los separaron y la voz de Doroty se hizo presente fuera del cuarto de baño

-señores les quedan 5 minutos antes de que no sea yo quien los venga a buscar- dijo sonriendo ante la afirmación mientras Albert y Candy se miraban sonrientes, sin duda sus mejores cómplices serían sus amigos de siempre, de pronto se escuchó como se serraba la puerta y ambos sin muchas ganas salieron de la tina ya colocadas sus batas.

Un beso en la mejilla de la sonrojada Candy- amor tengo que irme ara cambiarme te veré abajo por favor no tardes- Candy lo tomo de la mano y lo abrazo dándole un beso en su boca

-mi amor descuida, pero y Doroty? Dijo algo apenada

-descuida Candy ellas tu mejor amiga y sabe perfectamente que te amo- beso su mano – no tengas miedo mi dulce esposa- sonrió y ella volvió a besarlo en la tomo con fuerza de la cintura- amor si sigues haciendo eso te juro que nunca me iré de tu habitación- Candy sonrió

-anda apúrate o volverá el reloj andante de Doroty- sonrió – y después subirá la tía abuela y entonces si estaremos en apuros- dijo maliciosamente

-entonces – la volvió a abrazar y besar por toda su cara con dulces besos- que venga mi tía y que nos descubra así nos casara hoy mismo – la alzo y la gira mientras su pelo revoloteaba en el aire.

-entonces que venga- decía sonriendo- para que sepa que amo a su sobrino y que jamás lo dejare ir-

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y esta vez era George- William date prisa el Milord André y sir Armando acaban de llegar y preguntan por ti al igual que el duque de Granchester y el señorito Terry- un Georg angustiado detrás de la puerta esperaba respuesta

Albert bajo a Candy y la varazo- pequeña creo que nuestros planes no podrán ser puesto- soltó una carcajada- al pobre de George está a punto de darle un infarto si permanezco un poco más aquí-

Candy se sonrojo y asintió- si amor George se escucha alterado y – viendo el reloj de su mesa de noche – es tarde y debe ser algo importante para que mi padre y mi abuelo se encuentren aquí- le depositó un beso en su boca y se separa de el-ve anda – el asintió y de mala gana se acercó a la puerta y antes de girar la perilla se volteo a verla.

-recuerda Candy te amo y ahora eres mi esposa amor mío y te agradezco por hacerme el hombre más dichoso de la tierra- Candy al oír esas palabras corrió a si el mientras en la abrazaba y se deban el último beso de amor mientras la sostenía en sus brazos cuando la puerta se abrió y Doroty entraba y George se mantenía en el marco de la puerta

-ya está bien de tanto besos- decía una Doroty divertida ante la escena pues Albert había bajado a Candy y los dos tenían cara de sorprendidos, tomo la mano de Candy y la separo- anda Candy tu padre pregunta por ti y si no te arreglo rápido subirá-

Georg por su parte entra y vio a Alerta- y a usted señor su tía abuela y media guardia imperial escocesa lo buscan abajo- dijo fría mente, los dos enamorados sonrieron se lanzaron un beso y ambos tomaron su vida de siempre

Entre sonrisas y suspiros los dos tortolitos se arreglaron en sus habitaciones.

Eloy sin duda ya está retrasado tu sobrino- decía un Lancaster mirando su reloj de bolcillo

-lo se Henry- llamando con la campana – pero donde esta George o Doroty, mande por los muchachos hace tiempo-

Descuida tía con lo dormilona que es Candy seguro Doroty apenas logro sacarla de la cama- rio Archie y lo segundo Terry

Es cierto elegante, Candy jamás se levantará temprano jajaja- decía Terry sentado junto a Archie con una taza de té.

Terry- dijo seriamente el duque de Granchester- no es forma de hablarle a su prima señoritos-

La cara de los dos era de asombro y se observaron ahora Candy reconocida como un miembro de la casa de Estuardo era prima segunda de Terry no se había puesto a pensar en ese detalle y Archie sin duda su gatita lo era desde hace tiempo.

La carcajada sonora se hizo presente desde el otro punto de la estancia- en eso se parece también a su madre- rio Lord Armando- esa niña le apasionaba dormir- mientras que Lord André sonreía

-descuiden muchachos es mal de familia- decía el distinguido Lord André, mientras la señora Eloy no paraba de caminar cuando la puerta se abrió

¿Un traje estilo italiano en negro con sutiles líneas grises, unos zapatos perfectamente aseados, una corbata y un cabello bien peinado, era seña que el poderoso jefe del clan Andrew hacia su presencia en la sala, solo algo salía del contexto que siempre encajaba con el patriarca una sonrisa? Si una sonrisa que se figuraba detrás de esos lentes oscuros que llevaba – tía calme los nervios o hará un hoyo muy profundo- la tía abuela se giró para verlo

-muchacho es tardísimo donde te habías metido? - dijo en tono serio

\- antes de la reprimiendo permítame saludar- dijo con otro sonriso – buenos días señores disculpen mi tardanza, pero el día de ayer fue arduo, pero me agrada decir que el doctor Arturo tiene algo que informarnos

Mientras Albert llegaba a su habitación el tío de Candy se hacía presente para revisarla y ver cómo había pasado su noche puesto que él estaba dispuesto a cuidarla, Doroty lo convenció para descansar y que ella cuidaría de Candy, cuando llego hacer el chequeo por la mañana le sorprendió ver en su sobrina esa cara tan feliz y radiante que alguna vez la vio en su hermana

-buenos días- entraba el doctor en un pantalón café y su bata perfectamente acomodada- es para mí un placer informarle que Lady Candy se encuentra estable y lista para el viaje- lo decía con una sonrisa

-lo sabía esa nieta mía tendrá los ojos verdes de los Macgregor, pero la fuerza de toro te toda una Estuardo- decía Lord Armando acercándose al doctor y palmeando su hombro- y mi adorada nieta dónde está? -

Abrieron do la puerta la figura más angelical se hizo presente, una rubia con su pelo recogido de lado cayendo como cascada de oro, sus labios en un rojo sutil y un poco de sombras, un traje sastre recto de tres piezas en color rojo y adornos de negro y una camisa blanca de seda con holanes, una rosa de oro como prendedor que hacían juego con los aretes de botón de rosa que llevaba y un dije con una cruz, era una vista majestuosa sin olvidar que la chaqueta era justa a su cuerpo y de manga larga sus manos se unos guantes blancos.

-aquí abuelito disculpa la tardanza- su sonrisa era radiante como el mismo sol y dejo boquiabiertos a todos los presentes sin duda Candy era una mujer muy hermosa, su padre se acercó inmediatamente.

-mi niña estas bien? - dijo abrazándola

-si padre gracias, y a todas gracias por preocuparse por mí- dijo mientras sonreía

-bueno hijo- dijo Lord Armando- sin duda mi nieta es la mujer más hermosa de toda Escocia despertará la envidia de toda la corte jajá- viendo a Alerta- deberá estar muy al pendiente de ella sir Andrew por que será la mujer más cotizada- la cara de Albert se puso muy seria era cierto Candy era una mujer fascinante y muy bella, pero era solo de él.

-hay abuelito- dijo Candy para suavizar el ambiente mientras le daba un abrazo

-pues Lady pecosas – dijo Terry- huuuyyy estas muy hermosa- dijo mientras se acercaba-anda dame un abrazo y quita tu cara de enojo – Candy había puesto seria ante el comentario de Terry, pero se acercó a brozarlo

-yo apiño lo mismo aristócrata- dijo Archie acercándose- mi dulce gatita es muy hermosa y sin duda tendrá fila de admiradores al llegar a escocia-extendió los brazos- ven a saludarme ande Candy-

Candy se acercó, pero los celos de Albert se hicieron presente y con una tos poco peculiar llamo la atención de todos- bueno después del formalismo a que debo la visita tan temprano- dijo en tono firme-

Lord Andrew lo segundo- si porque entre tanto abrazo mi pobre niña le faltara el aire – dijo acercándose a Albert

-hay señores por de mi nieta con semejantes perros guardianes no te dejaran divertirte- dijo entre risas Lord Armando viendo como padre y prometido morían de la envidia sin duda su niña era afortunada.

-padre- dijo Lord André- es mi única joya verdadera tengo que cuidarla-

Candy se acercó y abrazo a su padre- pero siempre serás tu mi consentido padre- mientras sonreía y Lord André regresaba el gesto

-bueno bueno- decía más serio- el hecho es que gracias al interrogatorio sabemos quién arduo el plan de secuestro de ayer y ya estamos investigando para dar con el paradero del culpable- tocio un poco- así que como nos informaron él se encuentra en Londres por lo cual espero su arribo a Edimburgo sin ningún problema-

-de todos modos, descuiden Albert y Candy, la guardia imperial inglesa supuso a su disposición para cualquier contratiempo asegurándoles el viaje- dijo el duque de Granchester- y mi querido primo el Rey lamenta personalmente el hecho tan lamentable que se dio ayer y pide disculpas a la casa imperial de los Estuardo- Candy y su padre asintieron ante la afirmación del duque.

-descuide duque de Granchester- dijo Lord André- la guardia especial escocesa escoltara a mi hija y a los Andrew a Edimburgo-

-debo insistir ya que fue una orden explicita del rey- más serio- aunque si lo parece la guardia inglesa los acompañara a los límites de Inglaterra y Escocia- André asintió sin mucho animo

\- buen arreglado el lio- dijo Lancaster que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación- les diré la forma de que viajaremos- dijo acercándose- en el compartimiento especial viajara Lady Candy su dama de compañía, Sir William y su asistente; afuera del compartimiento la guardia imperial Escocesa y su capitán, en el siguiente compartimiento el joven Archie y su flamante esposa, junto a Sir Arturo que nos acompañara junto a su sobrina milord- asintió la cabeza Lord André ante el acomodo- en el siguiente compartimiento viajare yo y la Lady Eloy- la cara dela tía abuela se sonrojo para que quería viajar a solas con Lancaster asta Escocia pensó la tía abuela-

\- y quien más nos acompañara? - dijo ante el asombro de todos, Lancaster sonrió y la miro

\- Emmy descuida la guardia restante estará con nosotros- se aproximó a ella le tomo de la mano y le dijo- aunque para proteger a tan bella dama solo me basto yo- la cara de la tía abuela se sonrojo ante el asombro de todos los presentes y aún más ante Albert y Archie, el silencio se hizo presente y Lord Armando lo rompió

-pues ya todo explicado vámonos a la estación es hora de partir- todos se levantaron y la tía abuela dio gracias por la oportuna intervención. Después de las despedidas y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien por si necesitara algo Elisa y dejándole la casa a su cargo marcharon a la estación.

Sin más discusiones fueron acomodándose en los carruajes los Estuardo se fueron en un mismo carruaje, Albert la tía abuela, Doroty y Georg en el carruaje siguiente, Lancaster y el capitán en otro para afinar los detalles junto al doctor Arturo, ya que Mercy y el viejo Macgregor se encontraban en la estación disponiendo los últimos arreglos.

En el carruaje ESTUARDO

Querida niña mía- decía André- hoy partes a tu país deberás ser muy cuidadosa no quiero que confíes en nadie hasta que yo pueda llegar en unos días, te confió con los Andrew por qué han hecho un buen trabajo estos años, pero Escocia, lamentable mente no es Inglaterra ni América, tiñen que tener cuidado-

Candy lo miraba muy atenta su madre en la carta le había dicho lo mismo no confíes, que era lo que realmente pasaba en Escocia que les preocupaba tanto a su madre como a su padre? - lo hare papa como tú me lo digas-

-te he mandado a la nana de tu madre a casa de los Andrew hija- decía su abuelo viendo por la ventana- es una mujer mayor pero muy sabia ella te explicara todo lo que necesitas saber y aprender para la presentación del Tribunal- la miro con una sonrisa ante la cara de preocupación - y descuida los lobos escoceses no han podido con la familia por generaciones- le tomó la mano- lo harás bien pequeña además pronto estaremos ahí contigo- dijo viendo a Lord André

-si hija tu abuelo tiene razón solo serán un par de días- le extendió los brazos y Candy lo abrazo para sentarse en medio de ellos- recuerda que lo primero será que empieces con tu tratamiento hija-

Si papa entiendo no te preocupes- sonrió para su padre.

-lo demás hija son cosas que a su debido tiempo te enseñare- la abrazo

-papa- dudo un poco, pero se armó de valor- ayer que fui a la villa de mi abuelo me dio una carta de mi madre que dejo para nosotros-

¿La cara de André se descompuso y solo abrazo más a su hija- tu madre dejo una carta para nosotros? - la miro y ella asintió- y por qué el viejo Macgregor nunca me la dio? Tendré que hablar con el- su cara se ofusco ante ese hecho

¿La mirada dulce de Candy le hizo serenarse- porque mi abuelito no sabía que también era para ti, mi madre había dejado instrucciones de que se me entregara a mí- los ojos de André se cubrieron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo de su amada- quieres que te diga que dijo para ti? - André asintió y Candy saco la carta.

Candy comenzó a leer y al llegar a la parte para su padre lo tomo de su mano y siguió leyendo

ANDRE FUI LA MUJER MAS AFORTUNADA EN LA VIDA POR QUE TE ENCONTRE TE AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA, SI ME FUI DE TU LADO FUERON CIRCUNSTANCIAS DE ALTO PODER AMOR, SI TE SIENTES SOLO MI DULCE AMOR, RECUERDA QUE SIEMPRE ESTARE EN LAS ESTRELLAS DONDE NACIO NUESTRO AMOR, CADA ESTRELLA TE CUIDARA POR MI CUIDA DE NUESTRA HIJA ES LO UNICO DE VALOR QUE AHÍ EN EL MUNDO PARA NOSOTROS TE AMO, TE AME Y TE AMARE SIEMPRE MI QUERIDO PRINCIPE "

Las palabras que Candy pronunciaba hacían viajar a su padre a momentos mágicos y recuerdos dolorosos sin duda a pesar del tiempo André Estuardo nunca había olvidado a su Melody, ni su amor había apagado ni un poco, el abrazo a su hija y lloro como un niño pequeño en sus brazos ese dolor que había guardado por tanto tiempo hoy salía sin tener una barrera, como tener una barrera si el amor de su vida le había escrito palabras tan bellas.

El recordó el momento hermoso que la hizo su mujer a las orillas del lago, en verano fue la noche más mágica de su vida y él le había contado la leyenda que las estrellas son el alma de las personas que nos miran en el firmamento, por eso él le había regalado todas las estrellas esa noche por que no solo quería hacerla su mujer con toda escocia de testigo sino también con las generaciones del paso y las nuevas.

-Melody mi amor siempre veré las estrellas y te prometo por lo más sagrado del mundo que es nuestra hija que seré igual de valiente que tu amor al protegerla siempre- una plegaria un susurro fue la oración que dijo André teniendo entre sus brazos a su bella hija, la soltó y con lágrimas ambos se vieron- mi niña, es cierto lo que dice tu madre, ten tu car- levanto su mentón- bien en alto amor por que fuiste el fruto del más bello amor que se pueden dar dos personas, porque a pesar del tiempo nunca he dejado ni un solo día de amar a tu madre- Candy empezó a llorar- por que agradezco a dios haberte encontrado porque me devolvió esos ojos de tu madre y ese corazón que solo tú puedes tenerlo, antes de ser quien eres hija, recuerda que yo te amo y tu madre- la volvió abrazar y se fundieron en ese abrazo- nunca Candy volverás a estar sola, en peligro o desprotegida, porque te encontrado y juro por mis ancestros que dedicare mi vida a protegerte, cuidarte y amarte hija YA NO ESTAREMOS SOLOS POR QUE AHORA NOS TENEMOS LOS DOS- Candy y su padre por primera vez en muchos años se sintieron acompañados, amados y más fuertes que nunca, mientras el carruaje se acercaba a la estación del tren


	72. Chapter 72 A ESCOCIA parte 2

CAPITULO 65 PARTE 2

A ESCOCIA

EN EL CARRUAJE DE LOS ANDREW

Comenzando el viaje la tía abuela se encontraba muy callada hasta que pasaron unos minutos.

¿Suspiro como reuniendo fuerzas- William tenemos que hablar? - la voz de la tía abuela era muy seria seguro lo retaría pero ahora que había hecho para enfurecer a la tía, pensaba mientras asintió con la cabeza- hijo estoy preocupada por tu comportamiento-

-tía abuela si lo dice porque llegue tarde le prometo que no volveré hacerlo, pero de verdad…- decía Albert apenado mientras la tía abuela chocaba el abanico en sus manos.

-no William de tu demora de esta mañana es comprensible- lo miro con cara fría- a lo que me refiero es, como decirlo? - volvió a chocar el abanico- de tus citas nocturnas con Candy-

¿Todos los integrantes del carruaje se quedaron estáticos y podrían jurar que la respiración se detuvo- perdón tía como dice usted? - dijo Albert inmediatamente serio y frio

-William hijo yo también fui joven una vez- se acomodó el peinado- bueno sé que no he sido la perfección cuidándote y he relegado muchas responsabilidades a George y pues sé que esta conversación debe ser difícil- la tía abuela se puso nervias

Albert se sonrojo y pensó que lo habían descubierto, pero como buen hombre de negocio no se dejaría ganar ya estaba planeando una seria de estrategias para ganarle la partida, pero lo que escucharía le cambiaría su mundo.

-si William aunque te sorprenda hijo yo fui joven alguna vez- la tía abuela miro el paisaje- ame William y creo que fui correspondida, sé que no soy la mejor opción para hablar de ello hijo, que a lo mejor tendrás más confianza con Archie o con George y no te culpo pues yo he estado muy alejada- lo miro a los ojos, esa mirada nunca la había visto en su tía- pero William lo que necesites hablar ten la confianza hijo en decírmelo, sobre ti hay el peso de toda una familia, pero que ese peso no te lleve a abandonar tus sueños hijo, si encontraste el amor lucha por él y ten seguro que yo te apoyare hijo, ya no quiero que vivas esta vida solo como yo y se marchite tu alma y tu corazón como el mío y que al llegar al fin de tu camino te descuenta que has hecho todo por tu familia y nunca te diste la oportunidad de ser feliz- sus ojos tenían lágrimas y tomo sus manos- hijo no cometas el error que yo algún día hice de tener tu felicidad y dejarla ir por la familia y las presiones para vivir lo que dicta la sociedad-

Albert abrazo a su tía- tía yo no sé qué decirle- la abrazo más fuerte- solo tengo que darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por la familia y le aseguro que no está sola, ahora tiene una familia muy grande, Rosemary, Steart y Anthony se fueron desgraciadamente, pero la vida le regreso a unas hijas muy buenas Annie y Candy tía ellas la adoran como nosotros- dejo el abrazo- y pronto abra niños corriendo y usted volverá hacer feliz- la miro con una sonrisa

La tía abuela le regreso la sonrisa- lo se hijo pero ten cuidado Candy no es Annie su estatus es complicado pero no es posible de alcanzar cuando dos corazones se aman- le acaricio el rostro mientras el coche llegaba a la estación de tren se adelantaban a bajar Doroty y George la tía abuela sostuvo del brazo de Albert y le dijo- quiero nietos pero no antes de tiempo William, ten cuidado con tus visitas nocturnas a la habitación de Candy en Escocia está más vigilada e hijo no quiero lidiar con el tribunal y Lord André porque te descubrieron salir de la habitación de la futura regente de Escocia- la tía abuela abandono el carruaje dejando a un pensativo Albert, como se pudo dar cuenta?, en que momento supo? Sin duda su tía abuela tenía más cartas bajo la manga de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Los carruajes fueron llegando poco a poco, el andén estaba completamente solo para mejor movilización, los soldados comenzaron la inspección del tren mientras los pasajeros fueron llevados a un área de espera y servían el almuerzo para todos.

-al llegar la noche estarán arribando a Edimburgo- decía Lord Armando- deberán tener cuidado, mi guardia personal estará esperando para llevarlos a su villa Sir William- Albert asintió la cabeza.

-Lancaster deberás llegar a salvo con todos a la villa y de ahí partir a informar el arribo al tribunal te estarán esperando- decía Lord André- de ahí pasaran tres días hijas para que te presentes ante el tribunal y yo pueda reconocerte como lo que eres una Estuardo de sangre- Candy asintió- he dispuesto la nana de tu madre para que te instruya en el arte del protocolo Escoces hija – miro a la tía abuela- Lady Eloy espero le ayude a Candy para esa tarea- la tía abuela asintió- es ardua hija pero sé que podrás yo arribare un día antes para poderte llevar a casa-

Albert inmediatamente lo volteo a ver- pensé que sería yo quien la llevaría al tribunal? - dijo fríamente

-lo sé pero mi hija debe estar en su casa Sir William es una Estuardo y no es conveniente ni adecuado que se encuentre bajo el mismo techo de su prometido teniendo una palacio donde debe llegar- Albert y Candy se vieron cuando su padre pronuncio estas palabras- si ya se lo que dije no me agrada mucho la idea pero si Sir William te lleva a Escocia sin problemas juro que le permitiré cortejarte hija solo eso- Candy se levantó y abrazo a su padre con todo el amor del mundo u le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias papa, gracias- mientras seguía colgada de su cuello

-gracias milord por el voto de confianza- decía un serio Albert

-pues la verdad no me gustas para mi hija William- Candy lo miro- pero si mi hija es feliz a tu lado porque he de interponerme en su felicidad- Candy lo volvió a abrazar

-a no yo me pondré celoso- decía Lord Armando- y eso que yo hice toda la labor de convencimiento- decía su abuelo sonriendo y Candy soltó a su padre para poder darle un abrazo y un beso a su abuelito

-gracias abuelito- él lo recibió contento como era posible que esa dulce niña dominara a los hombres más fríos y enérgicos de Escocia y de Inglaterra con solo un beso y una sonrisa, pensaba Henry Lancaster, sin duda es hija de Melody ella llenaba la corte con sonrisas y ocurrencia sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella rubia traviesa que llegaba a media sesión del tribunal pidiendo la palabra solo para invitarlos a tomar un té y calmar los ánimos; sin duda Lady Melody tenía el toque que ahora tiene su hija para calmar la mente de los hombre y dar un respiro, la pregunta era podrá funcionar ahora con los nuevos Lores.

El mozo aviso que ya estaba todo dispuesto para comenzar el viaje y los pasajeros subieron después de una despedida muy conmovedora, las últimas en subir fueron Candy y su prima Mercy, tras la despedida, las dos princesas subían al tren Candy en su atuendo rojo con bordados en negro y su prima en un sutil vestido de color verdoso.

-prima sí que tu novio supo ganarse a mi tío- le miraba sonriente

-si es un milagro mi padre le costó mucho dejarme- le devolvía la sonrisa

-debes tener cuidado en Escocia, la gente no es muy confiable prima yo te ayudare al igual que debes tener cuidado con Sir William- Candy la miro desconfiando- no creas que por otra cosa solo que a veces la corte puede ser muy conservadora prima y si los observan cómo se ven los descubrirán- dijo sacando su abanico y cubriendo la cara.

-como que nos descubrirán? - decía con una cara sorprendida., mientras Mercy abrí la puerta para su compartimiento- aquí te refieres Mercy? -

Rio ante la ingenuidad de su prima- a que no solo son novios Candy- abanico su cara ante el asombro de ella- las miradas y la forma que toma su mano hay prima no me creas tan inocente, solo ten cuidado de no verlo en tu cuarto- rio ante el sonrojo de Candy- en Escocia tu y yo somos princesas primas no somos libres como aquí- en ese momento el capitán de la guardia salía para buscar a Candy

-Princesa – haciendo una caravana- su compartimiento está listo y espera Sir William, su secretario y su dan SU arribo le pido de favor que pase para dar aviso y que el tren comience el viaje- Candy asintió la cabeza y solo se despidió de la alegre prima sin duda hablaría con ella llegando.

Mientras recorrían el tren para llegar al compartimiento principal Candy vio que era muy hermosos todo estilo Luis VX elegante entre azul y blanco se observaba la decoración del tren y en cada puerta o compartimiento el escudo de la familia Estuardo, candelabros de vidrio y todo era nuevo y hermoso, al llegar a su compartimiento se quedó anonadad por el lujo, la decoración de azul y blanco resaltaba, el piso alfombrado, los candelabro y las pinturas muy finas, mesas por todo lados al estilo Luis Xv, no eran asientos sino una sala muy bien equipada la que esperezaban, era un vagón del tren solo para ella.

-los esturados saben cómo viajar no lo crees pequeña? - decía Albert mientras la abrazaba por sorpresa.

-así es mi querido Sir William- se giró y le dio un beso- me asusta el pensar que me estará esperando en Escocia amor, yo no estoy a costurada a este lujo- escondiendo su cara entre el pecho.

-lo es pequeña, pero debes acostumbrarte para que esta situación sea más llevadera- decía Albert mientras observaba la llegada de un mozo y movió a Candy para verlo

-Lady Candice, me permito informarles que el tren está listo y esperando su orden para partir a Edimburgo- dijo haciendo una caravana- para nosotros es un honor si me lo permite princesa llevarla a casa, la hemos esperado por mucho tiempo si me permite decirlo- el mozo le sonrió; Candy devolvió la sonrisa y miro a Albert él le hizo una seña de aprobación.

-será un placer comenzar el viaje a casa- dijo solemnemente y el mozo se retiró a dar la instrucción de comenzar- Albert yo no creo que estoy hecha para esto, si tan solo los lujos de los Andrew se me hacían ostentosos y ahora- dijo seriamente

-ahora no solo debes pensar en ti amor, sino en toda esta gente que tiene la esperanza en ti- dijo solemnemente, Candy lo miro confundida – ven te sentará para explicarte amor por que muchas cosas cambiaran al llegar a Edimburgo- pasaron a la sala y vieron a Doroty y George platicando los saludaron y tomaron asiento, mientras Doroty iba por el servicio de té; cuando una mucama se acercó a Doroty

-Disculpe señorita solo esperaba la indicación para servirlo- dijo la mucama disculpándose con Doroty y vio a sus compañeros.

-disculpe, yo soy la dama de compañía de la señorita Candy es mi deber- decía Doroty mientras la interrumpía la mucama

-lo siento señorita creo que no le han informado usted es la dama de la princesa solo exclusivamente su dama de compañía, para servirla somos tres mucamas de la casa Estuardo como ve a usted no se le dio uniforme- sorprendida Doroty asintió y Candy la veía con una sonrisa

-haber Candy que paso? - dijo un poco seria, mientras Candy la abrazaba y le sonreía

-nada más que lo justo Doroty- le sonrió- mi padre me dijo que cual era la relación que tenía contigo le dije que eras mi mejor amiga y entonces el decidió que serás mi dama de compañía, pero como tal mi amiga para esta travesía – Doroty se entristeció- descuida mi padre te dará el mismo sueldo que con los Andrew solo que ahora estarás conmigo siempre pero que te pasa? - la miro rara

-yoyo Candy no sé cómo agradecerte, yo siempre he servido a la familia Andrew y ahora – Doroty comenzaba a llorar cuando instintivamente Albert le tomo el brazo ante los ojos serios de Georg.

-ahora servirás mejor a la familia cuidando de mi princesa Doroty, no le confiaría a nadie mas su vida- le sonrió- además nos veras muy seguido- le guiño el ojo, Doroty se sonrojo y George le regalo una sonrisa

-entonces después de haber aclarado todo- dijo Candy es hora que me ilustres de los que pasara en Escocia- dijo seria a Albert m mientras servían él te

-pues bien, pequeña George el mapa- cruzaremos Inglaterra hemos salido de la estación King Cross, el viaje durara aproximadamente 8 has, este tren se llama el "escoces volador"- la sonrisa de Candy se hizo presente- si lo sé es muy chistoso verdad? - Candy asintió- llegaremos a la estación de Wavelet, la estación principal de Edimburgo. La ruta férrea va por la verdísima campiña inglesa, atraviesa grandes ríos y recorre durante muchos kilómetros la orilla del mar. Al llegar ahí nos dirigiremos a la villa de los Andrew en carruaje esa es la situación peligrosa, pues el campo abierto nos espera, - Candy observaba el mapa la villa la conoces al igual que el lago, ¿verdad? - Candy vio a Doroty

-bueno la villa como tal no sé dónde está, pero nunca he ido- dijo apenada

-pero cuando estuviste en Escocia- dijo admirado

-bueno señor debo recordarle que la señorita Candy y la señora Eloy no llevaban mucha relación y la señorita Candy se pasó su curso en la casa del colegio- la cara de Albert se tenso

-está bien ya la conocerás- dijo viéndola- ahora te explico la llegada de tu padre será en dos día amor y tendrás que estar lista iras al centro de Edimburgo al **castillo de Edimburgo** es una antigua fortaleza erigida sobre una roca de origen volcánico ubicada en el centro de la ciudad de Edimburgo. Se encuentra emplazado en la cima de la calle Alta o _High Street_ , también conocida como _Milla rea,_ Tres de sus lados se encuentran protegidos por abruptos acantilados, y el acceso al castillo queda limitado a una calle de pronunciada pendiente en el lado este del castillo. Se entra en el castillo por la explanada, una amplia plaza pavimentada y de plano inclinado que se encuentra entre el castillo propiamente dicho y la Milla real. Se accede al castillo por un portal ante la batería, que conduce a un camino que sube por la derecha hasta el patio en el centro de la fortaleza.

-ahí deberé de vivir Albert- dijo angustiada

-me temo que si pequeña el castillo es muy amplio por eso nunca deberás despegarte de Doroty- Candy la vio – y solo las áreas por favor que te digamos puedes ver y revisar- Candy y si su gesto peculiar y asintió

-el tribunal se reunirá en el salón principal del castillo al día siguiente de la llegada de tu padre a escocia- Albert vio su cara de aflicción- no temas pequeña todo saldrá bien te lo prometo

\- mientras este a mi lado amor- sin importarle nada más lo miro a los ojos- tu eres mi fuerza-

El acaricio su mejilla- amor tú debes descubrir tu fuerza- Candy lo miro fijamente- la fuerza de un ser humano no debe depender de otro Candy yo no quiero ser tu fuerza sino tu apoyo amor, quiero que sea tu libre, feliz y determinada; que al final del día recuerdes que alguien te ama y vuelvas a mi para recargar fuerzas no tomarlas de mí, si lo haces amor entonces perderás tu esencia- su mano aun sostenía su rostro- y de tu esencia me enamore primero amor- Candy comprendió las palabras ella tenía que buscarse en ese mundo nuevo para ella y encontrar las herramientas para salir, claro tendría siempre el apoyo y el lugar para bajar las armas y cargar esas energía, asintió y Albert le regalo una sonrisa.

En el tras curso de viaje fue ameno para ese vagón, mientras Albert y George iban instruyendo a Candy sobre los lugares, la historia y como sería el protocolo que debería hacer al llegar. En otro compartimiento se llevaba un encuentro algo peculiar.

-buenas tardes- decía una hermosa mujer retirándose el sombrero de color verde acuso, dejando caer su caballera y encontrándose con unos ojos peculiarmente verdes- disculpen soy Mercy Estuardo prima de Candy- dijo con una sonrisa que de inmediato cautivo la mirada de cierto doctor que sé que do prendido de esa mujer

Tocio Archie y extendió la mano para ver si lograba sacar a ese pobre hombre del estupor que le invadía- buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es Archivald Conrwell y ella es mi adorable esposa Annie- dijo extendiendo su mano

Se llevó las manos a la boca- ooo por dios tu eres el famoso mosquetero de Candy y tu su hermana- grito de alegría y volteo a ver al joven doctor- y por tus ojos verdes y tu porte escoces tú debes ser su tío de mi prima Sir Arturo Macgregor- le extendió la mano

Apenas pudo salir del estupor Arturo para tomarle la mano y besarla- así es princesa Mercy, soy el tío de Candy- todos la miraron asombrados, ella suspiro

-Vamos Arturo te puedo llamar así- dijo y el asintió- entre familia sin títulos por favor- se sentó a lado suyo dejando su sombrero arriba del sillón- bueno ya presentados ustedes dos tendrán que contarme como era mi prima de niña sé muy bien que usted señora Annie- dijo viéndola

\- solo dime Annie- dijo un poco apenada- Candy es mi hermana crecimos juntas así. - antes de terminar Mercy la interrumpió

-tienes razón así que somos primas- estaba tan emocionada de pronto de la soledad de la familia que había vivido siempre entre la lejanía de su padre y la tristeza de su tío nunca se sintió tan bien, había encontrado a su prima, ahora tenía a muchos amigos que más podía dar gracias a Dios por semejantes bendiciones.

Annie se apeno y Archí sonrió- jajá sin duda Candy es tu prima son muy parecidas- apenando a Mercy

-si me permites decirlo tienes una chispa de alegría tú también- dijo entre dientes Arturo

\- y te puedo asegurar que lo guapo es por parte de tu familia Arturo- lo tomo por sorpresa la familiaridad y la seguridad de esa muchacha siendo una princesa de Hamburgo tenía la soltura de toda una joven; sin duda el joven médico se sonrojo- pero bueno a lo que venimos tenemos (horas para que me cuenten de mi prima y seguro a ti también quisieras saber más de ella- asintió Arturo sin pronunciar una palabra.

Archie tomo la palabra- bueno Candy era…- empezando a conocer la historia detrás de la dulce Candy por boca de Archie y Annie el viaje se hizo cortísimo entre risa y llanto al recordar todo lo que la pobre había vivido.

La situación era muy diferente en el compartimiento de Lancaster y de Eloy.

-bueno Emmy- dijo Lancaster llevamos media hora de viaje y tú no quieres pronunciar ninguna palabra empezare yo Emilia Andrew había entrado al compartimiento esperando que la guardia escocesa viajara con ellos, pero para su sorpresa solo estaba Henry, lo cual le disgusto mucho a la tía abuela.

-no es que este molesta Henry- dijo la tía abuela interrumpiéndolo- pero se suponía que viajaríamos con la guardia- su tono era seria

Henry tomo aire y contesto- se supe Emmy que nunca te irías de mi lado y que me darías una respuesta sobre nuestro último encuentro- Emmy quedo en silencio es cierto Lancaster le había pedido una oportunidad y ella no había contestado- así que estamos a mano hasta que usted señora mía, me dé una respuesta no vendrá la guardia imperial-

Emmy se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana del tren y saco su abanico- lo se Henry, pero debes entender- ahora fue el turno de Lancaster para acerca a ella

-entender que Emmy que hemos estado huyendo por mucho tiempo de nuestros sentimiento y que ahora que estamos libres me martirizas con tu silencio- de inmediato la volteo hacia él y la acerco- que mis labios mueren por un beso tuyo, que mis brazos siempre han ansiado el calor de tu cuerpo o el hecho de que siempre hay algo para no hacerlo, tu familia, mi familia, el honor de Escocia, Emilia estoy harto no soy un joven pero tampoco me siento un viejo para no poder aprovechar esta oportunidad de tener al amor de mi vida conmigo- sus miradas se cruzaron.

-yo no sé qué decir- bajo la cara Emmy- William, Candy esta situación requiere de mí y no sé si- la tomo del rostro

-no Emmy no puedes seguir ocultando lo que tus ojos me dicen a grito, siempre habrá responsabilidades y hechos que nos separen, pero haya han sido tantos años que es justo que tu también busques tu felicidad- de pronto las defensas que tenía Emilia Eloy quedaban abajo, tenía razón Henry siempre era esto o lo otro, nunca había sido ella su prioridad, ni cuando tomó las riendas de la familia nunca se dio el tiempo de llorar a su difunto esposo siempre era la familia- déjame entrar y ayudarte con esa carga Emmy han sido tantos años sola, permítete un poco de felicidad aunque sea estos últimos años- los ojos de Emmy se cerraron al pensar tantas cosas.

¿era permitido que a su edad pudiese volver a amar? ¿era justo que alguien le ayudara con su deber? ¿qué dirían sus sobrinos? ¿la sociedad? Por dios tantas preguntas que no vio lo que se avecinaba asta sentir los labios de Henry Lancaster sobre los suyo que podría importar el mundo si era algo cierto, ella siempre lo amo y ahora podrían estar junto que importaba si era su última aventura ya estaba cansada de seguir sola.

Esos pensamientos se fueron perdiendo mientras ella correspondía al beso de Lancaster. Una verdad era cierta Henry no pensó llegar tan lejos pensó que Emmy lo rechazaría una vez más por el honor y el que dirán, pero estaba ahí después de tantos años y ella había correspondido a un beso suyo; si alguien en la tierra tenía el derecho de ser feliz eran ellos pensaba después de haberse dedicado en cuerpo y alma a sus familias y haber dejado que la sociedad y sus padres rigieran sus vidas, porque no darse la oportunidad en su ocaso de ser feliz con la única mujer que siempre amo.

El beso fue terminando y Henry se sentó a lado de Emmy y la abrazo y ella no opuso resistencia y se recargo en su pecho, sin duda Henry Lancaster no era un jovencito, pero a pesar de sus años su cuerpo seguí firme, las arrugas en su cara y su pelo blanco; era un atractivo especial. Emmy suspiro- y después de esto que pasar Henry- aun con sus ojos cerrados y recostada en su pecho

-lo que tenga que pasar Emmy- dijo besando su frente- así tenga que pelear por nuestro amor con todo el clan Andrew lo hare esta vez Emmy no dejare que nadie te aleje de mi- el abrazo tan fuerte que el silencio se hizo presente, no faltaba palabras, pero era innecesaria. Al cabo de un tiempo los corazones comenzaron a latir de nuevo e hicieron platica de cosas del pasado y de los nuevos planes, las horas pasaron y pronto el clima de casa se hizo presente en cualquier minuto llegarían a Edimburgo.

El toquilo del puerto los sacos de la plática- Sir Lancaster hemos llegado – decía un guarda afuera del compartimiento- esperamos sus órdenes para arribar a la estación- sin duda sabia Lancaster que era el momento de usar las estrategias

-en un momento estaré ahí capitán- dijo viendo a Emmy- querida tengo que ir arreglar todo el viaje restante- Emmy lo vio fijamente y con tristeza en su cara, Lancaster no podía verla con esa cara así que se aproximó a ella y tiernamente la beso-descuida amor después de que lleguen seguros a su villa prometo por mi honor y el de Escocia que iré a ver a tu sobrino para las formalidades correspondiente- Emmy se sonrojo no podía imaginarse la cara de William cuando supieron,- mientras tanto guarda este beso- se aproximó a besarla nuevamente- tendrás que volvérmelo la próxima vez que te vea mi adorada Emmy- la tía abuela se sonrojo y asintió mientras Lancaster salía del comportamiento.

Ella se perdió en el paisaje Escoces- de vuelta a casa, donde todo comenzó, dios mío que este presentimiento no sea nada grave- se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso- dios mío ayúdanos a que esta vez podremos estar juntos- el sonido del tren acercándose a la estación estaba de fondo mientras Emilia Andrew rezaba porque esa corazonada no fuera cierta.

Lejos de la estación en la mitad del camino a la villa Andrew, 6 sujetos de vestimenta negra en caballos se reunían

-llegaran a la estación en media hora, tardaran media hora más para subir a los carruajes- decía un hombre cubierto de negro

-está bien milord, mis hombres y yo ellos esperaremos aquí- se acercó otro hombre

-me parece bien de este punto la famosa muchachita no debe de pasar- dijo el primer hombre- o nuestras cabezas rodaran- se alejó a todo galope de ahí.

Un tercer hombre se acercó- capitán por que el jefe quiere muerta a la joven de pelo rubio y ojos verdes del carruaje- el jefe lo vio

-no lo sé, solo sé que no debe de llegar a la villa de los Andrew por el bien de escocia- el caballo se movía y sostuvo la rienda- por el bien de Escocia señores a detener a los Andrew y esa impostora deberá morir hoy- los demás caballos relincharon y el galope se hizo presente entre los hombres que tomaran el camino para buscar sus puestos de ataque.


	73. Chapter 73 LA EMBOSCADA

CAPITULO 66

LA EMBOSCADA

La noche caía en la estación de tren cuando llegaron, los vagones se fueron desocupando de uno a uno, cuando el momento que bajara Candy, Albert fue anunciado por Mercy. Albert se había adelantado mientras Mercy se acercaba a Candy y a Doroty.

-prima bienvenida a casa- le decía con una sonrisa- de ahora en adelante todo será diferente pero no tengas miedo yo estaré contigo en todo momento- la abrazo y Candy se sorprendió.

-que pasa Mercy?- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo ante la mirada atónita de Doroty

-he platicado con Annie y Archie- se despegó del abrazo- se todo lo que has vivido prima y de verdad hubiera dado todo lo que tengo para que nunca hubieras sufrido nada- Candy le sonrió.

-prima -la abrazo y la vio con dulzura- entonces hubiera sido una nena mimada como tú – sonrió pensando en minorista la tristeza de su prima sin duda su vida no había sido perfecta pero había aprendido mucho y más que nada había encontrado a su príncipe de la colina que siempre la protegió, a su querido Anthony, Asus primos Steart y Archie, sus madres, Tom , Annie, mary jane, Terry y tantas otras personas más ella nunca cambiaría su vida no fue perfecta pero fue buena a pesar de tantas cosas, Mercy la vio sonrió.

-no serias tan hermosa como yo- le sonrió de nuevo, que no hubiera dado ella para que su prima no hubiera pasado tantas cosas terribles, pero como era capaz de seguir sonriendo si había sido abandonada, sufrido como sirvienta para unos malos patrones, la muerte de su querido Anthony, el rechazo de su tía abuela, la separación de Terry y sin obviar que se ha abierto la vida sola era una mujer de admirarse sin duda.

-mis ladies esperamos la orden para bajar del tren- dijo el capitán al llegar con las damas, Mercy la vio y se separó.

-estamos listas capitán- dijo Candy sujetando la mano de su prima, el capitán hizo una reverencia y estiro la mano- bueno prima a dar el paso- dijo Candy respirando profundo.

Nada le hubiera prevenido de lo que iba a pasar hasta que la luz del andén la cegó por un momento y al ajustar su mirada no podía creerlo. El andén estaba decorado con los colores de la familia Estuardo era hermosa, la mano de Albert le ayudo a descender cuando de pronto la guardia de honor se cuadraba saludando a la recién llegada y una comitiva de 5 hombres llegaba al andén se acercaba donde Albert, Candy, Mercy y Doroty.

Al verlos Mercy tomo a su prima de la mano y vio a Albert, él le regalo una sonrisa, Candy aun no sabía que pasaba, los patriarcas de los clanes Mcflaming, Maclion, Mackensi llegaban para recibir a Candy, y un hombre llamo la atención de todos con su tartán de gala, vistiendo los colores de su clan y las insignias de este se acercaba encabezando la comitiva de bienvenida.

-a unos pasos de ellos- buenas noches princesas, el HONORABLE TRIBUNAL DE LION da la bienvenida a las jóvenes princesas a la madre tierra de Escocia- se aproximó a tomar la mano de Candy, e inclinándose para besarla- es un placer miladi que su padre haya permitido su arribo a Edimburgo tan pronto- inclinándose- para mi será un placer darle a conocer las tierras bajas- la mirada de seductor que lanzo sin duda hizo estremecer a Albert pero si intervenía en ese momento le quitaría fuerza con los representantes del Tribunal, él quería despedazar a Gordon.

Mercy vio la osadía de Gordon con esas palabras ella conocía su historia y no había podido decirle nada a Candy ella iba a hablar y Candy apretó su mano- para mí sería un placer Sir Gordon, pero me temo que voy a declinar su oferta- ante la mirada atónita de los patriarcas- sería una falta de respeto que solo a usted lo atendiera- le sonrió- habiendo más clanes y para no enemistarlos o dar preferencia a alguno esperare a mi padre para hacer las visitas oportunas- la seriedad y el temple de Candy sorprendió a muchos fue muy ecuánime para reusar la invitación de Gordon pensaba Mercy con una sonrisa.

-soy Robert Maclion miladi- se acercó otro de los patriarcas – las tierras altas escocesas le damos la bienvenida a la madre tierra- se cuadro e inclino a saludarla sin duda el patriarca de Maclion era joven de la misma edad de Albert, aunque más bajo y el pelo dorado tenía una mirada sincera y pasible- es para mí un placer y el de mi clan recibirla y lo que necesite mi clan está a su dispersión. Le beso la mano y le sonrió- nos hizo esperar mucho y es un gusto para mi recibirla- Candy le respondió con una sonrisa, así cada uno de los patriarcas se prosternaron

El capitán de la guardia se acercó – miladi los carruajes están listos y esperando- Candy asintió

-les agradezco a todos por el recibimiento, nos retiramos, pero espero verlos pronto en el tribunal señora- se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y los jefes la respondieron

\- no se despida tan pronto princesa si gusta mis hombres la pueden a acompañar al castillo- dijo Sir Gordon- las praderas a esta hora son peligrosas, sin duda su padre le dijo que Escocia aun no es un lugar seguro hay muchos forajidos que su padre no ha podido controlar- Candy lo vio firmemente

-no Sir, mi padre solo me dijo que Escocia es el lugar más hermoso del planeta y que su gente es amigable- todos la observaron- y temo decirles que no voy al palacio-Gordon la vio sorprendido

-pero es su hogar o acaso – dijo en tono de duda

-no me malinterprete Sir – Candy lo miro a los ojos- no es porque desprecie o no me apetezca llegar a casa de mi padre, pero en su ausencia le ha pedido a Sir William que seamos hospedadas en su villa hasta su regreso- Candy miro a Albert

-así que Sir William Andrew será el caballero que resguardara una vez más el honor de Escocia- lo miro con cara altanera y Albert se aproximó.

-por supuesto es para mí un honor servir a la casa Estuardo al hospedar a la princesa y su querida prima en mis tierras- dijo viéndolo seriamente la tensión se hacía presente

-pensé que usted princesa no sería exclusiva de ningún clan- la volvió a mirar- sin obviar que Sir William es un hombre y ustedes una dama, en cambio en mis tierras se encuentra mi madre y mi hermana lo cual no sería mal visto- dijo volviendo a ver a Albert con frialdad

En ese momento Lancaster y la tía abuela se hacían presente- pues meto querido Gordon que el regente a previsto todo antes que tu – se acercaba llegando con Eloy- Sir William como todo caballero a traído consigo a su respetable tía Emilia Andrew, para resguardar la honra de las princesas- Archie y Annie también se acercaron al ver la demora sin contar que Arturo también se había percatado de la altanería de Gordon- sin obviar que el Sr. Conrwell y su esposa estarán en la misión- dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa

-y si queda duda Aquiles, mi padre igual me ha mandado a resguardar a mi sobrina- dijo Arturo- o dudaras del clan Andrew para la protección de mi sobrina, piénsalo muy bien antes de hablar Gordon porque una acusación de ese tipo sabes bien que es una ofensa muy grave- dijo con toda la frialdad.

Gordon rio y se dio la vuelta para tener más cerca a Albert- veo que tú y Lord André planearon todo muy bien- se inclinó – no cuestionaría el honor de ninguno de los clanes ni la competencia de Sir William ya que ha cuidado a la princesa en su casa desde hace mucho tiempo- le sonrió a Candy- princesa deberá de comprender que para toda Escocia es muy importante sus seguridad, pero si como Sir Lancaster tiene todo planeado yo me retiro deseándoles un feliz viaje a la villa Andrew, esperando mi turno para visitarla y presentarles mis respetos y por qué no una oferta- sonrió maldosamente- es muy bella miladi –

-Esperaremos su visita Sir Gordon, pero dudo que la oferta se pueda recibir- dijo Albert serio

-como? Dijo sorprendido por lo dicho.

\- es cierto Sir – dijo Candy aproximándose a Albert- Sir William y yo estas comprometidos- lo abrazo del brazo- así que me temo que será bien recibido en la villa, pero sin propuesta- la cara de Gordon se pus seria, tu última carta muchachita as desperdiciado te hubiera convenido más aceptarme, pero sino será un placer asistir a tu funeral, pensó Gordon con una sonrisa

\- en hora buena Sir William- dijo viéndolo- así que protector de la princesa. Ayudante del regente y ahora prometido de ella- sonrió- sin duda un campesino con suerte- Lancaster había llegado justo al lado de Albert cuando Gordon lanzaba su veneno y Albert dio un paso enfrente Lancaster lo sostuvo y le dijo que no con la cabeza

-Candy vio este hecho – no veo a que campesino se refiere Sir yo veo a un hombre muy apuesto de negocios y que tiene una reputación intachable- dijo

-cuando gustes Gordon – dijo Albert más calmado- te mostrare que clase de campesino soy- dijo tomando de la cintura a Candy

-descuida William Andrew solo era una broma – dijo volviendo hacer una reverencia- me retiro espero volverlos a ver- ante el asombro de todos se retiró, los demás jefes de los clanes también se despidieron Maclion se acercó a Albert

\- hola amigo- le extendió su mano- no le hagas caso sabes bien que lo hace porque pensó que tenía una oportunidad con la princesa- Albert le extendió la mano

-lo sé – y abrazo a su amigo- algún día

-si Albert alguna pagara todo lo que hace, pero por dios – le palmeo la espalda- preséntame bien a la bella joven que está a tu lado? -

\- antes que todo señorito a si saluda a su tía? - decía la tía abuela extendiendo las manos

-no mi querida tía Emmy- lo abrazo- tenía muchas ganas de verla, hace tanto que no venía – se abrazaron, aparte de ser el jefe del clan y amigo de Albert, Roberto era el único sobrino que le quedaba por parte de su difunto marido y ella lo quería mucho. - además vine a invitarla a la casa, pero veo que tiene una misión muy importante- Emmy le sonrió.

\- no amigo tienes que ir a la mansión a platicar- decía Albert acercándose a el- tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos

-lo se te prometo que iré, pero ahora voy a ver a mi esposa Nancy- dijo sonrojado- vino al doctor al parecer seré padre- los abrazos no dejaron de llegar por parte de Albert y la tía abuela

-felicidades- dijo Candy

-gracias princesa- le regalo una sonrisa- espero que cuando nazca mi hijo o hija ya están casos para que me honren al ser los padrinos de él, para mi casa sería un honor y para mí un privilegio pues Albert y yo siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigo y ahora usted princesa tiene otro aliado aquí en Escocia-

Candy sonrió- sí, pero le voy favor, sin lo de princesa cuando estemos solos par a usted solo Candy- el sonrió.

-y para ti solo Robert – le extendió la mano y sonrieron todos.

-Candy es hora de partir – dijo Mercy llegando a la reunión pues se había quedado de espectadora viendo el comportamiento de Candy, pero sin duda su ´prima llevaba en la sangre la educación la elegancia y el poderío de su casa.

Candy asintió- mucha siete con su esposa-

-te esperaos hijo en la villa- decía la tía abuela y Robert asintió

Una palmada en la espalda y estrenar la mano fue la forma de despedirse-amigo muchas felicidades y espero que lleves a Nancy a la villa –

Descuida hermano te visitaremos pronto- dijo despidiéndose de todos. Los carruajes fueron abordados por las disposiciones que Lancaster había dicho y comenzaron el viaje la villa. Lancaster era un gran militar en tácticas de sigilo y eso le orgullecía, al momento de abordar los carruajes, fue crucial; Candy y Albert viajarían en el carruaje principal, pero el carruaje fue estacionado de forma que solo era visible una puerta , así que inmediatamente al entrar bajaron y la puerta que no se podía ver entraron tres oficinas de alto rango y una oficial mujer de pelo rubio con el mismo modelo de traje de Candy y el pelo dorado la diferencia era su tono triguello y sus hermosos ojos castaños, Candy y Albert irían cambiarían de orden hasta el último carruaje para evitar problemas

¿El recorrido era muy tranquilo cuando al llegar a la mitad del camino la velocidad del carruaje donde iban Albert y Candy empezó a aumentar- que pasa Albert? - pregunto Candy.

-no lo sé pequeña? - Albert de inmediato se puso alerta mientras a todo lo que daba tocaban la puerta del carruaje y en la abrió

-disculpen Sir, pero en la última curva pudimos ver a un grupo de hombres que estaban esperándonos- era el capitán de la guardia que entraba al carruaje- por el bien de la comitiva nos hemos dispersado al igual que mis hombres- dijo acomodándose y sacando su pistola

-entiendo capitán- Albert saco algo de su saco al verlo Candy, Doroty la vio

-Albert ¿- dijo asombrada

-lo se pequeña no soy hombre de problemas, pero a veces es necesario para defenderse- Candy y Doroty se miraron mientras el carruaje seguía aumentando de velocidad- ya casi estamos en mis tierras- dijo Albert viendo por la ventana- una vez ahí todo estará bien no se atreverán a llegar tan lejos—

De pronto el sonido de balazos se escuchó y el capitán miro Albert asintieron, después el sonido de cascos de caballos fue la última señal de que algo estaba mal- princesas si algo llegase a suceder deberán correr junto con la señorita Doroty a campo abierto- dijo el capitán ellas asintieron

El carruaje empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta detenerse- listo Andrew y Johnson la fiesta va a comenzar- decía el capitán viéndolos asentir Albert tomo la mano de Candy

-te amo princesa descuida llegaras sana y salva a casa-el capitán abrió un poco la cortina del carruaje y pudo observar que jinetes vestidos de negro venían alcanzando el carruaje sin duda el cochero había caído.

\- ¿Sir William, la ventaja de este entra son los árboles en la próxima curva deberán saltar por que el espacio se agranda verdad? - preguntaba a Albert y el asintió

\- Candy óyeme bien debes correr y buscar refugio yo te buscare amor y te encontrare solo mantente oculta – mientras besaba la frente

-se aproxima la curva- dijo George abriendo la puerta del carruaje. La primera en salir fue Mercy, después Candy y al último Doroty, las ayudo la penumbra de la noche para que sus perseguidoras no se dieran cuenta de su escape. Los problemas fueron los arboles ya que tuvieron que lanzarse a diferentes tiempos.

Albert, George y el capitán sacaron sus armas y las tenían preparadas ya sabían que el carruaje se detendría- descuido William ellas sabrán cuidarse- le dijo mientras la cara de preocupación era evidente

Mientras tanto la hierba era alta pero la noche fría Candy empezó a sentirse mal y trato de caminar entre el forraje con su mano en el pecho empezó a observar todo, pero no veía nada y siguió caminando- mama ayúdame por favor dijo para sí misma

¿Cuando de pronto vio antorchas acercándose y hombres buscando entre la hierba, de pronto sintió como alguien la tomaba por la espalda y la escondía detrás de un gran árbol- quien eres muchacha y que haces aquí? - era un hombre mayor de pelo canoso y ojos azules- porque te buscan? - Candy no podía hablar -me lo contaras después ahora tenemos que irnos estas tierras tienen dueño y mi patrón es muy severo con los intrusos- el tomo de la mano y sigilosamente caminaron.

Estando lejos del prado escucharon un intercambio de balas, Candy estaba muy espantada, cuando el hombre se sino seguro le miro- tendrás que decirme quien eres y por qué te busca o yo mismo te entregara con ellos-

Candy empezaba a sentirse muy mareada y la voz no le salía, a punto de desmayarse tiro de su cuello para liberar los dos dijes que llevaba en sima, el hombre alcanzo a detenerla y vio los dijes- dios mío eres una Estuardo y el otro es de la casa de los Andrew, pobre niña – el caballero, aunque era algo mayor tenía la fuerza de un toro salió por la vereda con ella cargando y vio cómo se aproximaban unos hombres a caballo. Se reguardo entre los árboles para escuchar la voz de los hombre- princesa, princesa Candy donde esta-

-así que eres una princesa de la casa Estuardo- acomodo su pelo- eres muy hermosa pequeña y valiente pero el campo no es lugar para ti- le recostó en un árbol- señores por aquí- y los jinetes se acercaron – la princesa Estuardo está aquí-

\- por fin la encontramos – desmontaron el oficial de mayor rango la vio- si es la princesa- volteo a ver al hombre- gracias buen hombre su carruaje fue interceptado por malhechores y tuvieron que saltar a las dos jovencitas las encontramos rápido, pero la princesa no sabíamos-

-descuida muchacho y dudo mucho que esos hombres hayan sido forajidos conocían muy bien el terreno- el oficial se acercó y observo que estaba muy fría

-la princesa tuvo otro ataque hay que llevarla a la villa Andrew lo más rápido- dijo mientras el hombre se desmontaba para ofrecerle el caballo

-esta chica no es cualquier Estuardo verdad? - dijo el hombre acercando se a ella

-no señor es la hija de Lord Armando regente de Escocia- dijo preocupada

-haber muchacho quítate- el hombre llevaba un bolso con hierbas se acercó a ella- cuando aprenderá mi primo que a un Estuardo no se le cura con medicina loca nosotros somos escoceses y solo la madre tierra puede curarnos- saco una planta rara y abrió la boca de Candy y la ayuda para que masticara

-pero señor no puedo- dijo aún más espantado el hombre

\- no puede que soldado, la luna empezó de nuevo a brillar – soy Dominic Estuardo primo del regente dueño de estas tierras y esta señorita es mi sobrina yo asumiré las consecuencias con mi primo André-

¿Mientras se presentaba como si fuera magia comenzó a despertar y su color volvía- donde estoy' Doroty y Mercy donde esta? - su tío se acercó a ella

-cómo te sientes? - dijo mientras la observaba claro es la hija de Melody y André por fin su primo había encontrado su joya y su alma estaría empezó

-bien, pero ¿quién es usted por favor me puede ayudar a llegar a la villa de los Andrew? - decía Candy aun aturdida por el ataque

El hombre le tanto la mano al oficial para que esperara un poco- descuida pequeña yo te llevare con los Andrew- la levanto

-gracias a quien debo agradecerle el favor? - dijo incorporándose- dios se lo pagara, pero le prometo que rezare por usted todas las noches para pagarle el favor- sin duda era hija de Melody, su nobleza y buena alma jamás pondrían primero su estatus.

-a tu tío Dominic Estuardo hija- Candy lo volteo ver – y a estos guardias que te estuvieron buscando, la hizo subir al caballo y luego el monto-

Candy estaba sorprendida gracias mama, dijo para sí misma- entonces gracias- miro a la guardia- mi prima y mi dama? -

-descuide princesa deben estar llegando a la villa de los Andrew, sanas y salva- Candy sonrió- muchas gracias-

-no hija agradece a tu padre que tedio la insignia delos esturados, él sabía bien como protegerte- comenzó la cabalgata a la villa de los Andrew mientras el viento corría por su cara sostuvo con su mano el dije a gradeciendo a sus padres sin duda era cierto jamás volvería a estar sola

En el carruaje ese detenía y la puerta se abría estrepitosamente- donde está la joven de los ojos verdes- decía un hombre encapuchado al momento de abrir la puerta

-en tus sueños – dijo el capitán dándole un golpe y saliendo del carruaje junto a Albert y a George- son seis Sir William creo que los podemos abatir- mientras las balas se escuchaban como cruzaban

-entonces espero que tengamos muy buena puntería- dijo George

-descuida George solo necesitamos herirlos – dijo viendo al capitán Albert- o no? - el capitán asintió si querían saber quién los había delatado y orquestado esto tenían que tener mucho cuidado de no matarlos. Así que empezó el cruce de balas, en realidad Albert era igual de bueno y rápido que el capitán para el manejo de la arma y George no se quedaba atrás a poco rato y después de varios ruidos el silencio se hizo presente.

-todos están bien- dijo Albert temeroso de alguna baja

-no sin un rasguillo- dijeron los dos mientras salían y un grupo de caballos se aproximo

Albert se ponía a recargar cuando el capitán sostuvo su mano- Sir William son de los nuestros- el capitán pudo distinguir el trote de los caballos imperiales.

Al llegar el capitán dio órdenes de revisar alas heridos sin ninguna baja ellos tampoco, pero si heridos en manos y piernas – Sir William si me lo permite- dijo acercando se a Albert mientras entregaba a un malhechor que recogía a un oficial- usted seria excelente tirad en el arma su puntería es perfecta-

Albert se sonrojo- lo se capitán, pero soy un hombre de paz si hice esto fue- mirando los heridos

-lo entiendo Sir William- suspiro el capitán- es una mujer muy hermosa la princesa y lo felicito por tener a una mujer tan especial a su lado- Albert extendió la mano y jinete cabalgaba rápidamente

-capitán han encontrado a la princesa, unos hombres la seguían, pero les hemos dado muerte en los prados de Dominic macturfer Estuardo, la princesa está siendo llevada por su tío a la villa de los Andrew- el capitán asintió

-muchacho tienes que ir a verla- dijo George acercándole un caballo- yo me quedare -

-Sir William- le dio su caballo- en este corcel llegara más pronto a sus tierras yo me quedare aquí para arrestar a estos caballeros- Albert monto- sin duda su bella novia lo espera vaya a tranquilizarla y ver a su familia- Albert salió a galope solo quería asegurarse que Candy estuviera bien, su tía abuela, Annie y los demás

La villa de los Andrew era muy grande de tres pisos de la época isabelina sin duda, amplios ventanales de color blanco y café, Candy se sintió en un mágico lugar entre la arboleda que conducía al pórtico. La casa sin duda era imponente roseares por doquier era la decoración del jardín. Las luces de toda la casa encendida en espera de los visitantes, ventanas cerradas y cortinas a medio abrir así lucia la imponente casa de los Andrew, muy parecida a un castillo de cuentos de hada pensó Candy. Cuatro escalones de piedra una puerta gigante de color blanco con el escudo de los Andrew, en la puerta un capataz y la tía abuela con Lancaster esperaba a la cuadrilla. El corcel que traía a Dominic relincho y se inquietó al llegar enfrente de la majestuosa edificación

-cuentas noches- dijo el jinete mientras apaciguaba el caballo- creo que perdió algo Lancaster- dijo en forma de buena

Lancaster sonrió- muy cierto Dominic lo bueno que lo encontraste tu- se acercó para ayudar a bajar a Candy mientras la tía abuela llegaba

-Están todos bien, tía abuela, Doroty, Mercy, Annie, Archie y Albert-decía Candy mientras abrazaba a la tía abuela

-descuida hija solo que George y William no han llegado, pero todos los demás están en la sala principal- la tía abuela se separó para verla – y tu estas bien? ¿No tuviste un ataque? - Candy asintió- pero como estas también? -

Mientras desmontaba del caballo – descuida Emilia, está bien- dijo acercándose a ella y besándole la mano, giro para ver a Lancaster- deberías de decirle a primo cuando lo veas que deje a un lado los doctores de la corte esta muchacha solo necesita un poco de aire escoces y medicina de la madre tierra- dijo sonriendo

-como tú la ayudaste Dominic- dijo la tía abuela sorprendida.

\- sin duda Emilia, es mi sobrina también- dijo Dominic, la tía abuela se quedó sorprendida ya que la historia de Dominic era muy perturbadora había abandonado el budismo de la corte para recluirse en sus tierras alguien había mencionado que se había vuelto un ermitaño desde la muerte de su hija y esposa, era osco y muy raro pues algunos decían que había vuelto a las viejas tradiciones y practicaba la vieja medicina ancestral, ayudando a quien se acercara a él.

-entonces viejo amigo- se acercó y palmeo su espalda- un trago para agradecerte por haber traído sana y salva a tu sobrina? - asintió Dominic

-tía abuela, pero Albert debemos encontrarlo- decía Candy mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de entrada

-descuida William conoce estas tierras muy bien no le pasara nada- decía la tía abuela, aunque estaba preocupada no le diría nada a Candy en ese momento el relinchar de un caballo las hizo voltear.


	74. Chapter 74 TOMANDO SU LUGAR

Capitulo 67

TOMANDO SU LUGAR

Todos voltearon para ver quien era aquel jinete que había llegado, sin duda lo que veían era algo que nunca se imaginaron el jinete era Sir Gordon que llegaba a todo galope a la propiedad desmontando lo más rápido que pudo y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Candy y la tía abuela.

-princesa se encuentra bien? - dijo en un tono de preocupación- me avisaron mis hombres que en el camino colindante de mis tierras a las de su prometido había ocurrido un disturbio hacia que vine lo mas pronto posible- le sostuvo su mano.

Candy lo vio y recompuso la compostura- descuide Sir Gordon todo esta bien solo hubo una rueda – dijo dándole una sonrisa- pero mi tío tuvo la bien aventura de ayudarnos descuide todo está bien y le agradezco la preocupación, sin duda mi padre estará enterado de su buena voluntad para ayudarnos- dijo con una sonrisa ante lo atónito de los presentes sin duda algo andaba mal que oportuno para llegar después del ataque si eran sus tierras, pero Candy descubriría que pasaba,

Su cara seguí algo dudosa cuando Lancaster se acercó- de4scuida Gordon las princesas se encuentran en perfecto estado igualmente que la familia Andrew- palmeando la espalda de él.

-me parece perfecto- pero algo no le cuadraba a Gordon siendo un hombre tan suspicaz- y Sir William donde se encuentra? - pregunto tratando descifrar el ardor de la princesa.

De pronto un corcel iba llegando a la villa- aquí buen amigo- dijo desmontando se acercó donde se encontraba Candy.

-amor le decía a Sir Gordon de la rueda- Candy lo vio y en ese instante-que el percance sufrido fui solo una rueda y que todo está bien, muy amablemente vino a ofrecer su ayuda después de que fue informado-

Albert lo miro y asintió- muchas gracias Sir Gordon por su preocupación, pero como ve las princesas y mi familia hemos llegado con bien-

-Gordon de volvió el cumplido- pues si todo está bien Sir William princesa me retiro espero que cuando estén instalados acepten una invitación para comer en mi villa- los dos asintieron, Gordon le arrebato a un mozo las riendas de su caballo y se despidió dando a todo galope al caballo, mientras se retiraba maldecía por dentro el cómo había fallado su plan para deshacerse de ellos era perfecto¡ mientras se perdía entre el campo.

Albert vio a Candy- princesa estas bien? - dijo observándola de pies de cabeza y la abrazo- estaba tan preocupado por ti- no le importo la gente que estaba ahí

-no te preocupes amor todo está bien? - lo abrazo y Albert la beso

-Candy Estuardo- dijo mientras la sostenía mientras la tos de la tía abuela los hizo separarse los dos ruborizados

-muchacho te juro que si mi primo te viera como has abrazado y besado a su hija – dijo Dominic entre risas- te mandaría encerrar por toda tu vida jajaja- se aproximó a darle una palmada en el hombro a Albert, mientras Lancaster soltaba una sonora cargada.

-disculpe Sir Dominic, no lo había visto- dijo Albert se encuadro el respetaba mucho a ese hombre porque a la muerte de su padre estuvo para apoyarlos, así como asesoro a Rose Mary para llevar el cargo y después fue su voto para que la tía abuela quedara como matriarca de la familia

-descuida hijo asta yo perdería la razón por una belleza como mi sobrina- se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo

La tía abuela dijo seria- señores la niña necesita des cansar y estas formalidades las podemos realizar dentro de la villa- tomo a Candy del brazo y la dirigió a la estancia. En su recorrido Candy quedo maravillada no solo por el escudo de armas de la familia, sino por la belleza de la estructura sino por los retratos de la familia y las joyas que tenía la casa, ese toque entre lo antiguo y lo perfecto. La elegancia y la historia, la estancia era perfecta los colores de la familia se hacían presentes, la salas era imponente un toque de muchas generaciones, los sofás eran de roble con finos cojines en blanco y dorado, el librero que cubría casi toda la sala con libros antiguos y modernos, la mesa era también tallada con finas enredaderas y hojas en un perfecto color rojo que contrastaba, los ventanales con cortinas en blanco , adornos de cacería como trofeos , la chimenea prendida al fondo con el escudo de armas y el escudo de la familia ; en la pared continua los retratos de todos los patriarcas del clan y ahora el retrato de Albert en el centro era una habitación imponente en todos los sentidos, en la sala estaban ya tomando un té Mercy, Doroty, Annie y Archie cuando llegaron.

Candy reacciono y fue a abrazar a su prima y a su hermana que al verla se levantaron para encontrarla y un abrazo, se dijeron tantas palabras por verla a salvo, al terminar el abrazo y un con lágrimas en los ojos extendió su brazo para darle un abrazo a Doroty la cual no le importo la reprendiente de la tía abuela por su falta de decoro también fue a abrazar a su amiga; todos se quedaron viendo la tierna escena, pero alguien se quedó más pensativo.

-" sin duda ella es hija de Melody, te agradezco dios porque este pueblo había orado mucho tiempo por una regente con alma y no solo una figura fría y estática, con ella Escocia cambiara y pasara por una época de paz al fin"- fueron las palabras que en su interior Dominic dijo agradeciendo al supremo por ese rayo de esperanza que había traído a una tierra separada por grandes disputas entre sus miembros y la rigidez de los que gobernaban ese era el motivo por el cual él se había a legado del Tribunal y de la vida pública por tanta falsedad e intriga que solo hacia dividir más a su gente pero la esperanza que una vez tuvo cuando conoció a Melody y había perdido con su muerte estaba presente y aún más viva que nunca lo cual lo hizo sonreír otra vez y pensar en la esperanza para toda su gente.

La noche fue amena después del susto, pasaron al comedor para poder merendar y platicar de lo acontecido pasado casi las 11 de la noche, empezaron a retirarse, los primeros fueron Archie y Annie, después se despidió la tía abuela, la plática era muy amena mientras se ponían al día y Candy conocía a su tío.

Mientras ella bostezaba y Albert la vio- pequeña deberías ir a descansar- le dijo sosteniendo su mano ella asintió y Doroty se dispuso a acompañarla despidiéndose de todos se retiró de la sala.

Albert antes de que se retirara le susurro- descuida amor en un momento estoy contigo- le beso la mejilla y ella se sonrojo y asintió dejando la habitación.

El primero que hablo fue Lancaster- sin duda fue lo mejor- dijo mientras Albert se volvía a incorporar a la conversación mientras él hablaba con el capitán que después de despedirse con el protocolo Salí- me acaba de avisar el capitán que los malhechores que se lograron capturan se encuentran ya en los calabozos del tribunal y se ha dado aviso Lord André-

Todos suspiraron y Mercy tomo la palabra levantándose de su asiento- y de que vale sin duda Sir Gordon los dejara en libertad- Mercy camino hacia la ventana.

-descuida pequeña no creo que André permita que estos pases por alto, lo conozco bien- dijo decidido Dominic- hija recuerda que André es muy enérgico cuando se trata de sus joyas, aún recuerdo cuando entro en pleno parlamento agitarle a Robert nuestro abuelo cuando supo que Melody había muerto en América- tomo un sorbo de su whisky – descuida sobrina este crimen no será impune como tantos que sean cometido-

Mercy volteo- si tío lo sé que esa puede ser una posibilidad, pero terminar con su carrera de maldad de Gordo va hacer un trabajo muy difícil- se acercó a el – desde las tierras que ha despojado como las pobres mujeres que han caído presas de el por alguna deuda – dijo apretando sus manos- amo esta tierra y la avisto sufrir- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lancaster intervino- sí, pero antes no había un rayo de esperanza en el pueblo y ella lo dará- decía mirándolos fijamente dejando su vaso en la mesa- confió en su corazón para que haga arder la llama de la esperanza en todos- Albert y George solo escuchaban

-Pero es tan buena que estamos aquí entregándola a los lobos y no se…- decía Mercy viendo a los ojos a Lancaster sin duda las responsabilidades de Candy eran mucha y un gran peso caería en sus espaldas – si será capaz de sobrellevar tantas cosas? - por fin lo dijo, aunque amaba a su prima Mercy era consiente de toda la responsabilidad, peligros y tarea que debería afrontar.

Hasta ese momento Albert se quedó callado pero hubo algo dentro de sí que lo obligo a hablar- no te preocupes Mercy, no conoces la fortaleza de ella- tomo su vaso de la mesa- la he visto caer en la depresión y en la desesperación cuando murió Anthony, la vi salir adelante ante una familia que le hacía responsable por esa pérdida; la vi enfrentarse a un mundo muy adverso cuando la envié a Londres, la vi destrozada por la pérdida de Terry y aun así siempre su corazón estuvo ahí, su fortaleza es más grande de lo que pueden pensar y no creo conocer alguien más apta para la tarea confíen en Candy; esto toda una mujer fuerte y capaz- dijo con determinación.

-solo espero que pueda con la tarea- dijo Mercy aun incrédula pues había visto a su tío tratar por años sin muchos logros.

\- descuida y sino aquí tendrá un hombro para apoyarse y seguir nunca óyelo Mercy la dejaría sola- dijo Albert acercándose a Mercy.

En ese momento se acercó Dominic- sin duda mi sobrina Candy encontró a un buen hombre- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Así se habla muchacho ese el carácter de un hombre Escoces- dijo Lancaster acercándose.

-entonces estaré tranquila William no esperaba menos de ti y discúlpame nunca dude de Candy, pero necesitaba saber hasta qué punto podría ella apoyarse en ti- Mercy volteo y le regalo una sonrisa.

¿Todos se despidieron y Lancaster cruzo unas palabras con Albert antes de partir- muchacho lo más posible es que Lord André adelante su regreso a Escocia mientras yo me hare cargo de los malhechores que están detenido tu cuídalas, mañana vendré para darte las noticias que sin duda llegaran de Londres- Albert asintió y antes de partir – cuida a tu tía por mí también muchacho- Albert se quedó sin palabras porque Lancaster le pedía que cuidara de su tía y de esa forma?

Albert retomo sus pasos a la habitación que se habían dispuesto para Candy, abrió la puerta y la observo recostada en su cama y parecía sublime esa imagen suya en la cama, suspiro y se acercó a ella la beso en la mejilla y se sentó un rato junto a la ventana y suspiro

-si pudiera amor mío te llevaría lejos de aquí para que no pases más sufrimiento, pero las responsabilidades de ambos son muy fuertes solo le pido a dios que tengamos la fuerza para salir adelante pase lo que pase- dijo como una plegaria mientras que el sueño lo vencía en esa silla el día no era para menos pero tampoco quería dejarla sola nunca más la dejaría.

La mañana apareció con el canto de los pajarillos y el sol acaricio su cara, Albert había despertado mientras Candy seguía dormida, salió de la habitación y la tía abuela lo vio salir.

-hijo que paso- acercándose a el- está bien Candy? -

-si tía abuela solo pase la noche por si surgía alguna complicación Sir Dominic me dijo que había tenido un ataque, pero le dio una medicina y lo contuvo-estirándose como un gato con el pelo revuelto.

-será mejor que la dejemos descansar- sacando de su vestido un sobre- ha llegado esta mañana un telegrama para ti- Albert lo tomo y lo leyó

Sir William

VAMOS DE REGRESO A ESCOCIA, SUPIMOS LO DEL ATENTADO, HEMOS A DELANTADO LA PRESENTACION PARA PASADO MAÑANA, RESGUARDE A MI HIJA. ANGELES LLEGARA JUNTO CON EL TELEGRAMA ARREGLE TODO PARA SUS CLASES. HABLAREMOS A MI LLEGADA.

ATTE. Lord André Estuardo.

¿Tía se adelantó la fecha de presentación Candy será presentada pasado mañana al tribunal, ¿Lord André viene en camino- dijo Albert tocándose la cabeza, pensaba que se adelantaría al saber lo del atentado, pero nunca imagino que también se avalentaría lo del tribunal- la señora Ángeles ya llego? -

Si hijo la señora llego junto con el telegrama y esta abajo esperándote- dijo la tía abuela con cara de preocupación sabia precisamente que significaba eso tendría solo 48 has para darle todas las armas a Candy para la presentación- despertare a la señorita Mercy y le informare, mientras tomas un baño- Doroty salía de su habitación y la tía abuela le llamo con una seña-Doroty baja por favor y avísale a la señora ángeles que en un momento bajara Candy y William después sube y arregla a Candy por favor-

Albert se dirigió a su cuarto y tomo un baño, mientras Doroty despertaba a Candy y le informaba de la visita, Candy se arregló después de tomar su baño, con un vestido sencillo de manga corta y blanco y con flores, el clima de Escocia era muy agradable en esos días y bajo a conocer a la nana de su madre que aguardaba en la estancia.

Al entrar su sorpresa fue ver a una mujer de la edad de la señorita Ponny, su tez blanca y cabello cano era al contrario de la mencionada delgada y enfundada en un traje de color gris y blanco con la insignia de los esturados del lado derecho, el pelo recogido y su mirar era muy frio detrás de unos anteojos, miro a Candy de pies a la cabeza y movió su cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

Buenos días- dijo Candy mientras de tras de ella llegaba Doroty, la tía abuela- disculpe por la tardanza.

¿Buenos días? ¿Miladi usted es una usted una Estuardo – dijo acomodándose los lentes- una Estuardo no se disculpa con la servidumbre por llegar tarde – dijo acercándose a ella- miladi por que usa esa ropa de pordiosera? -

Candy miro su ropa y no le pareció que se encontraba mal vestida- pero es una ropa muy cómoda- aquella mujer lento la mano y dos doncellas traían ropas que tanto la tía abuela y Annie que darán sorprendidas por las bellas piezas.

-princesa estos son los atuendos para usted su padre el regente ha mandado confeccionar des Francia- mientras las mucamas las extendían por la sala Candy se quedó maravillada eran ropas hermosas, pero como su padre sabio su talla.

Candy iba a pronunciar una palabra condado entro su prima vestida con un lindo atuendo en color palo de rosa, un traje do dos piezas con una falda recta, y un saco amoldado a su cuerpo de mangas largas, colocándose unos guantes de Razo blanco como su camisa, un peinado de chongo alto, un toque de color rosa en los labios y joyería de plata, sin duda se veía el contraste con su prima, Mercy vio a Candy y la nana – a no ya llegaste a intimidar a mi prima nana- entrando a la estancia- tenle consideración un poco es muy temprano- decía con una sonrisa.

El contraste de ella con Mercy era mucho Candy se veía muy hermosa pero sin duda el atuendo de su prima y su arreglo eran impecable Candy bajo la cabeza al notar lo que decía la nana, entonces Mercy la vio y le tomo la mano y le sonrió- descuida prima y no te dejes amedrentar por la nana, es muy estricta pero – la vio con mirada fría- debe entender que hay cambios que se deben dar con el paso del tiempo y no forzarlos- se llevó a su prima y se sentaron, levanto la cara de su prima y noto la preocupación- yo toda mi vida he vivido en el protocolo del palacio prima y tú en una educación buena y llena de amor así que no te apenes entre la nana y yo te daremos toda la ayuda posible por eso estamos aquí- vio a la nana mientras se mantenía firme y distante- nana ella es hija de tu Melody y de mi tío- le dio una sonrisa- por favor quieres ser más comprensible con ella-

La nana se acongojo – disculpen princesa yo pensé que la señorita ya había tenido una educación estando debajo de Lady Eloy- viéndola y la tía abuela se quedó observando

\- ¿Y así fue señora, pero en la familia Andrew siempre hemos tenido flexibilidad ante sus miembros así que hemos dado su espacio a la princesa siempre, fuera del protocolo- Candy se quedó anudada sin duda era el momento que la tía abuela le echara en cara que ella siempre le decía de los modales y la conducta a Candy, pero ella había sido terca, porque la defiende si ella tiene toda la culpa por no obedecerla? Pensaba Candy- así que le recomiendo que comience con lo básico y nosotras la ayudaremos la princesa recibió educación en el Real Colegio San Pablo pero por asuntos de la familia no concluyo su educación y tomo una carrera alterna que la ha hecho no poner en práctica lo aprendido en reglas de etiqueta- la tía abuela se sentó junto a Candy- mi sobrina perdón la princesa – le toco su cara y le sonrió- ella es una enfermera muy buena pero ha olvidado sus clases de etiqueta por practicar su vocación- vio a la nana- por eso le sugería al regente que fuera usted quien le ayudara en ese aspecto-

Annie se enterneció en la forma que la tía abuela defendía a su amiga cierto era que esa rebelde necesita mucha ayuda, sonrió- claro y además nosotras le ayudares- sentándose en un sillón.

La nana sonrió no había duda era hija de su Melody, aun recordaba como esa niña traía a todos de cabeza abajo cuando ella la reprendía por la falta del potoco o la vestimenta algo ortodoxa que usa y pasaba horas en la biblioteca Macgregor repasando con ella, la nana suspiro- lo se despreocúpense sufrí lo mismo con su madre, era igual de atolondrada para los protocolos, irreverente para la etiqueta- y sonrió al retirarse los lentes- pero su corazón noble y su alma libre, la sonrisa y la alegría que emanaba de ella conquistaba al mundo- se acercó a Candy y se inclinó para estar a su altura- al igual que tu princesa, te parece si cambiamos el método- Candy sonrió – bueno entonces señoritas y señoras, veamos los trajes y enséñemele cuales seria los vestido apropiados para un día como hoy-miro a todas mientras las damas se acercaban con los vestido- querida Mercy tu ve con una de ellas para que escojas las pinturas y algunos accesorios para tu prima anda ve- Mercy se sonrió y se levantó indicándole a una mucama que la acompañara

-Sabía que serias muy dulce nana- antes de salir de la sala la detuvo la voz de la anciana

-no querida solo un poco flexible así que Mercy no vuelvas a salir corriendo- la miro fríamente- o tu tendrás que enseñarla a caminar con tacones suecos- la cara de Mercy cambia a miedo, la ansiaba vía que ella le había costado mucho aprender a caminar con elegancia y distinción que pasaba noches enteras practicando para no ser reprendida por la nana, su tío y su papa.

-no nana te prometo que no vuelvo a correr, pero esa tarea solo tu puedes hacerla- dijo volviendo al decoro y salió más despacio.

Sonrió Candy nunca había visto a su prima con cara de espanto – jajaja ahora si quedo como gatita espantada Mercy- la nana la vio con cara fría.

-princesa también tu deberías temer porque por la tarde empezaras a usar los zapatos tu- la tía abuela sonrió y Annie también porque la Cara de Candy era de más horror que la de Mercy.

Albert había escuchado de tras de la puerta no quiso entrar a la estancia porque había escuchado la conversación y se le unió Archie- tío creo que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas – dijo mientras le sonrió a su tío Albert levanto su mano y se acarició la cabeza.

-lose, pero creo que si entro a esa habitación ayudara mi Candy esa mujer también me retara- Archie estaño de risa por la cara del patriarca y un George iba llegando- William que haces aquí? Tenemos que checar los informes de América, el valor bursátil de la bolsa inglesa y los movimientos aquí Escocia para que estés ahí parado-la cara cambio de Albert- sin olvidar tu discurso para el tribunal y la correspondía – Archie volvió a estañar de la risa

-hay tío tu preocupándote de la nueva institutriz de mi gatita, pero si en casa tenemos su versión en George jajaja- la risa le doblaba por la cómica situación

Georg movió la cabeza y vio fríamente a Archie- no veo la risa sr. Archie si usted también tiene asuntos pendientes de su oficina de Chicago, la pila es igual de grande que la de William, sin olvidar que hay que arreglar el arribo de sus padres, la visita de su esposa con el doctor de la familia aquí y su presentación al tribunal como sir para su ingreso al tribunal- la cara de Archie se descompuso al igual que la de su tío y ahora fue el turno de el para reír

-mi querido Archie creo que estamos ella misma situación jajaja- lo tomo por los hombros con su mano y dieron vuelta hacia el pasillo- vamos sobrino que nuestro gendarme ha dado la orden para ir a nuestro calabozo jajaja a trabajar Archie- los dos rieron ante la cara asombrada de un George mientras sonreía

-espero que le vaya mejor a la Nana de los Estuardo con la señorita Candy- rio y se enfilo a donde iban los jóvenes.

Esa mañana era muy ajetreada para todos en la casa, Candy fue cambiada por un hermoso traje recto de dos piezas en color perla, se le colocaron las joyas de plata fina, peinada con un chongo finamente colocado en lo alto con caireles sueltos, un fino lápiz labial de color nácar para resaltar su atuendo y utilizo un nuevo estilo de zapatos llamados zapatillas de un taco bajo, tardo casi toda la mañana para aprender a caminar con ellos olvidándose de sus prácticas botas altas, entre protocolos de caminar y vestir, una catedra muy amplia de la nana, quedando las mujeres admiradas del dominio de la señora y el repaso del libro de genealogía de la familia Estuardo que sin duda era más grande que el de los Andrew que aprendió con la tía de niña, la correcta forma de sentarse, caminar y comer los alimentos por parte de la dichosa Nana el desayuno fue rápido y no había visto a su querido Albert. Albert por su parte sumergido en la biblioteca checando estados de cuentas, percentiles, movimiento de la bolsa y firmando papeles no había podido salir de la biblioteca pues tenía muchos pendientes al igual que ella extraño mucho su presencia.

Era una dura prueba para los dos sin duda dos mundos diferentes los separaban y se extrañaban, pero ambos comprendieron que las responsabilidades que tenían ahora eran prioridad, dos familias dependían directamente de ellos.

Casi a la hora de comer y cansada del ajetreo del día tomaba un poco de té bajo la supervisión de la nana, la tía vuela se había retirado para realizar unas visitas de formalidad que debía ser y viendo que la nana era alguien de confianza se había retirado y Annie se fue a descansar, Mercy fue a revisar los detalles de la llegada de su tío dejando a la rubio con su nana.

-niña- dijo la nana acercándose a ella- se ve que estas cansada- Candy asintió – toma un descanso as trabajo mucho pero no tardes- Candy sonrió y abrazo a su nana

-Gracias nana te prometo que solo serán unos minutos- dijo saliendo casi corriendo, pero la tos de la nana se dio cuenta y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad después de hacerle una mueca a la nana por que se había olvido del protocolo.

Una vez que salió del salón corrió y se escuchó el acelerar de su paso, la nana se llevó la mano a su cien y se retiraba las gafas- OOO mi querida Melody debes estar orgullosa de tu hija es igual que tu incorregible pero una dulce niña- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- sin duda tiene tu alma rebelde y libre, hija cuanta falta le hiciste- se limpió la lagrima- le ayudare como a ti, como si fuera mi hija- el silencio se hizo presente.

Candy llego a la puerta de la biblioteca y una mucama llevaba el servicio de té que habían pedido- déjeme yo lo llevare gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y la mucama se lo entrego, abrió la puerta y miro pero no se encontraba George ni Archie, George había ido a dar las últimas instrucciones para que fueran mandados los telegramas con las contestaciones más urgentes para américa y Londres, Archie tuvo que ir a las oficinas del tribunal para llevar unos documento mientras que Albert se había quedado en la biblioteca revisando otros asunto , sin levantar la mirada escucho como se abría la puerta y solo atino para decir- déjelo en la mesa yo me serviré yo mismo gracias puede retirarse- Candy le dio risa ver a su príncipe entre tantos papeles y muy concentrado, dejo sus zapatillas y con sus pies descalzos se dirigió a él y se colocó detrás de su silla, al no escuchar la puerta abrirse de nuevo Albert levanto la cara diciendo- se le ofrece algo señorita?- cuando una risita lo hizo sorprenderse

-Claro sr. William- dijo abrazándole- un beso señor que no lo he visto en todo el día y muero por probar sus labios y sentir el calor de sus brazos- Albert la vio y se levantó sin pensarlo la tomo entre sus brazos y beso tiernamente a su pequeña traviesa

-pero ¿cómo? - dijo Albert sonriéndole y aun la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos.

-Amor, así tuviera que recorrer el mundo por solo verte unos minutos, sentir tu calor y bésate lo haría con gusto- dijo Candy sonrojada. Albert se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo – espero no haberte importunado-dijo algo apenada

-mi amor tu puedes venir a interrumpirme las veces que quieras- la volvió abraza y le dijo en un susurro- gracias Candy por ser el amor de mi vida y permitirme la dicha de estar a tu lado- ella sonrió- soy el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo por tenerte a mi lado- la levanto y la giro por los aires- te amo pequeña te amo-

Besos más o besos menos, después de un rato Candy recordó lo prometido se despido de Albert prometiéndole que lo vería en la cena y el feliz se puso a trabajar, mientras regreso ella con la nana para seguir su martirio, pero feliz en su corazón por haber visto a su príncipe, continuo el día entre documentos, clases de posturas, contratos, clases de caminar y postura, finanzas y estados de cuentas, genealogía de la Casa Estuardo, regaños, apuros de entregar información y toma de sesiones. Ambos pasaron un día verdaderamente agitados.

Candy continuaba con las clases cuando un mozo llegaba con un telegrama que fue recibido por la nana, mientras Candy seguía practicando como caminar con más de tres libros en su cabeza para equilibrarse- princesa ha llegado un mensaje de su padre- Candy fue con la nana y bajo los libros de su cabeza para leerlo.

MI DULCE PRINCESA, TUS ABUELOS Y YO LLEGAREMOS POR LA NOCHE A ESCOCIA. TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHOS AMOR, TEN PACIENCIA CON NANA Y ESTUDIA MUCHO. YA NO PODIA ESTAR LEJOS DE TI MI DULCE NIÑA.

ATTE TU PAPA ANDRE ESTUARDO.

Candy salto de alegría sus abuelos y su papa arribarían hoy mismo a Escocia pero sería capaz de dejar a su familia e ir con su padre a palacio, un dolor se le vino en el pecho a Candy, si estando en la misma casa no nos hemos visto cuando vaya con mi padre no te veré y no se si puede resistir dejarte mi dulce Albert, pensó para ella mientras sus lágrimas querían aflorar pero sabía que también tenía obligaciones que realizar decisiones muchas decisiones tenía que tomar antes de que su padre llegara pero el problema no eran las decisiones sino tendría el valor de tomarla.


	75. Chapter 75 conociendo mis responsabilida

CAPITULO 69

CONOZCO MIS RESPONSABILIDADES

Sin duda esa tarde Candy pensaba mil formas para que su padre no la apartara de su amor, mientras Albert igualmente se sentía muy preocupado pues el capitán de la guardia había llevado el telegrama informándole a Albert la llegada del regente y su disposición de que las princesas arreglaran sus cosas para poder ser trasladadas ala castillo en Edimburgo.

Ninguno de los dos podía concentrarse al cien en sus labores tanto la nana como George estaban preocupados porque después de recibir esas noticias habían estado muy distraído, pero siempre la suerte estaría de su parte.

En el vagón imperial del Escoces volador, se encontraban dos caballeros revisando y checando miles de cosas, cuando de pronto el silencio reino, mientras Lord André daba órdenes para el castillo su padre lo miro y espero que los mozos se retiraran

-hijo estas seguro que es lo correcto- ¿Lord André lo miro frio- no me malinterpretes, pero?

La cara de molestia se hizo presente- dime padre que es lo que te incomoda- dijo poniendo a un lado los decretos que estaba revisando y acomodándose sus lentes- es normal que quiera que mi hija este conmigo en el palacio- lo miro fijamente

El vagón era espacioso y de mucho lujo, Lord Armando se levantó con firmeza y llevo su mano a su barba blanca de su cara y empezó a caminar- si mas no recuerdo esta historia ya la conozco-

André se le quedo mirando y se retiró sus anteojos para doblarlos y se recargo en el sillón observando a su padre- padre se más claro por favor? - suspirando y llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

Se volteo y seriamente le miro- recuerdo hace mucho tiempo a un par de jóvenes que, por decreto de un regente, un día antes de separarse se perdieron- se hizo como quien se recordara sus ojos hicieron un extraño movimiento- si mas no recuerdo le llego un telegrama a cierto joven para avisarle que dejaría su villa para ser trasladado a palacio-

André solo se acomodaba en su asiento y tocio levemente- creo que si mas no recuerdo ese joven fue por su amada y la llevo a ver las estrellas ese día hijo y …- lord Armando no pudo continuar por que Lord André se levantó y vio la ventana.

Suspiro- es cierto padre también hui y tomé decisiones que hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento, pero debí enfrentarme y desposar a Melody como dios manda- observo la ventana del tren- entiendo tu punto lo que menos quiero es repetir la desgracia, pero también no quiero a mi hija lejos de mí- paso su mano por el pelo.

Su padre se acercó y le tomo el hombro- tengo una idea hijo – Lord André se giró para ver a su padre, esa sonrisa era de un plan seguro él ya tenía todo planeado.

Tienes una casa de verano junto a la mansión de tu primo y colinda con la de los Andrew- Armando sonrió a su hijo- porque no pedir que se disponga que este ahí por una temporada mientras ella se acopla a ti – Lord André sonrió era una estupenda salida- o por otro lado mientras Sir William te pide la mano oficialmente de Candy- rio mientras la cara de Lord André se descomponía en un gran disgusto

-padre como se te ocurre pensar en eso- dijo viéndolo a los ojos- mi niña necesita estar a mi lado apenas la encontré y quiero disfrutarla, conocerla, darle todo lo que fue negado por una injusticia, llevarla a conocer Escocia, instruirla para su responsabilidad y que sea una gran princesa- sus manos se cerraron- antes que un muchacho la quiera alejar de mi entiéndeme no le permitiré casarse –

Ahora su padre levanto la mano para acariciar su cabeza, camino y se sentó cruzando la piernas y a la vez prendiendo su pipa de tabaco- hijo- suspiro su tabaco dejándolo libre por su boca como si ese humo le ayudara para decir lo que iba a pronunciar-sé que has sufrido mucho André y sé que tu hija es lo más importante que tienes en el mundo pero te daré un consejo hijo espero que lo entiendas- André se sentó enfrente de su padre en aquella sale del vagón del tren-un hijo es como un pájaro sé que no tuviste la oportunidad de verla crecer, ni verla caminar, ni tener sus sonrisas y oír sus primeras palabras- suspiro mientras vea como la cara de enojado de su hijo iba cambiando a una triste- pero Candy es una mujer muy fuerte y valiente hijo- suspiro- tal vez la vida o dios mismo no te permitió ver esas etapas pero ahora tienes que ser valiente y feliz, porque ahora viene una nueva etapa donde podrás acompañarla el ser mujer y orientarla, verla casarse con el amor de su vida- la cara de André se puso serie- te juro que Sir William no permitirá que te vuelvas a alejar de ella pero debes comprender hijo que su mundo es otro su vida está hecha y tú debes entrar poco a poco si le impones o la alejas de su amor, es como alejarla de ti- André soltó una lagrima

-pero padre me he perdido tanto de ella- dijo limpiándose la lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla

-lo se hijo pero tienes que entrar a su tiempo no al tuyo- se levantó dejando la pipa a un lado acercándose a su hijo- no cometas las tonterías que hice yo alejándote de Melody cunado pude disfrutar de los dos solo ve lo de esta manera ganaras a un hijo y este ama a tu hija es raro que pase eso en nuestros circulo pero ellos lograron un amor fuerte- poso su mano en el hombre de su hijo- hijo solo te pido que reflexiones ella es una alma bondadosa y libre no la ates sino tienes un palo fuerte para que vuelva- André se mantuvo callado de pronto se levantó y fue a la ventana del vagón

\- Melody ayúdame a decidir bien amo a nuestra hija, pero mi padre tiene razón – limpio sus lágrimas era una gran disyuntiva entre el amor de padre y dejarla libre- pero que dios y tu dirijan mis pasos- volteo y sonó una campanilla.

De inmediato un mozo llego haciendo una caravana se presentó entre ellos- si Milord- dijo el mozo

-que preparen la villa junto a los Andrew no iré al castillo- su padre sonrió su hijo era bueno, aunque le doliera la decisión actuaria por la felicidad de su hija, se acercó y le toco el hombro en señal de aprobación, el mozo casi se retiraba y le hablo- también dígale al conductor que acelere el paso quiero llegar a Edimburgo lo más pronto posible- Armando solo rio a carcajada mientras su hijo se volteaba a verlo

-es imposible André tus celos son incorregibles- siguió riendo, mientras André lo miraba y sonrió

-padre lo único que quiero es llegar antes de la tarde sé muy bien lo que uno hace- rio- quiero prevenir que lleguen mis nietos antes de una boda- rieron los dos y el mozo se despidió, un tren aumentaba su marcha, mientras llevaba a un padre y a un abuelo con la esperanza de ver pronto a su nieta.

Mientras tanto en Londres era otro panorama, Sir Macgregor salía de la torre de Londres de la área de los calabozos un lugar lucubre y oscuro, frio y el posadillo parecía interminable la cara de Macgregor era de cansancio sin duda hace mucho no tenía la fuerza que tuvo en su juventud pero por su nieta era capaz de sacar fuerzas de la misma tierra, la noche había sido pesada como los últimas tres, por fin al fondo del pasillo se observaba una puerta de madera, la abrió se dejó ver un salón con una mesa, rustico decoración, ningún cuadro, la mesa era sencilla de madera y un joven se encontraba viendo así la ventana, él se acercó.

-hola muchacho – dijo mientras el joven volteaba – tuviste suerte con los interrogatorios? - dijo Macgregor

Con su sonrisa volteo a ver al anciano- Sr. Macgregor creo que tuvimos la misma suerte no han querido hablar- Terry se aproximó a una mesa junto a la puerta de la habitación y sirvió unas tazas de té- n se ofenda, pero los escoceses son duros para hablar- Macgregor rio

-descuida muchacho a mi también me fue mal, pero no tardaran de hablar te lo prometo- dijo tomando una taza de té cuando de pronto se escuchó como se abría la puerta otra vez y voltearon. La figura de un hombre de mirada recia y una sonrisa dibujada, su traje de color negro impecable se apareció.

-jajaja creo que les hace más falta señores pasar más tiempo en Inglaterra y al servicio de la reina- se aproximó ante la mirada incrédula- si no me vean así saca de su bolsillo un papel doblado y lo coloca en la mesa- aquí está la confesión del jefe de la banda- se acercaron a ver el papel y Terry lo tomo para leerlo y se lo paso a Macgregor

-padre, pero ¿cómo? - dijo Terry sorprendido- hay dice que le pagaron 1000 libras y dio una detallada descripción de como se lo ordenar pero no dice quien fue? - la sorpresa fue para Terry pero no para Macgregor

-Richard fue quien me imagino verdad por eso no figura el nombre en la confesión verdad- dijo fríamente Macgregor y Richard contesto con una sonrisa, la expresión de Terry fue de enojo.

-entonces se va quedar impune el atentado de Candy porque estoy seguro que es el mismo que ordeno el atentado en Escoció o me equivoco? - asintieron los dos hombres

-entiende hijo la noble es la nobleza pero la información sea pasare al rey y no le va gustar nada esta situación Escocia e Inglaterra han tenido mucho tiempo de paz, si continua esta situación no solo está en peligro la vida de esa muchacha sino puede darse una revuelta y guerra otra vez, Inglaterra está muy debilitada con los problemas de la guerra mundial como para perder una parte fundamental como es Escocia – Richard comenzó a moverse por la habitación- la guerra ha sido muy ardua pero gracias al apoyo de la retaguardia tanto Escocesa como irlandesa el frente Ingles ha soportado y replegado a los enemigos si hay una debilidad en estas naciones Inglaterra sufrirá una pérdida importante-

Terry hablo serio- claro y si Escocia tiene una revuelta sin duda nuestros enemigos se aliarán a ellos y entonces Inglaterra quedara expuesta en la retaguardia- la cara de Terry cambio a enojo

-así es joven Granchester no solo necesitamos la presentación de Candy como futura regente de Escocia para unificar a nuestra nación sino también para la tranquilidad militar de la unión de Escocia y Inglaterra, hemos mandado una guarnición los Escoces par la guerra- dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza- nuestras fuerzas leales a Lord Armando se encuentran en la guerra, solo su escolta personal y la mitad del ejército se encuentra en Escocia, esta desventaja le da en la posición de realizar una revuelta con gente como la que esta abajo, forajidos resentidos contra la corona Inglesa- dijo Macgregor en tono tranquilo

-entonces por eso Lord André no partió con Candy a Escocia? - dijo un atónito Terry

-así es hijo y por qué hablo con su majestad su primo par a ver esta situación y también supervisar a la guarnición que mando al frente- dijo Richard- sin duda lord André es un hombre muy astuto y con mucha energía-

-yo pensé padre que todo estaba bien pues pasaba tiempo con Candy y se dedicó a buscarla, mientras…- Richard interrumpió a su hijo

-si Terry y a la vez arreglaba asuntos de estados, ver a su gente y mandar suministros al frente y checar asuntos con el rey- dijo en un tono sereno

-y la pecosa tendrá que hacer esas cosas? - dijo preocupado- es muy despistada, pero tiñe mucha energía

-si Terry m i nieta tiene que estar consiente que no solo es un título o tierras su deber será con el pueblo y para el pueblo, que sus intereses deberán ser los de su gente y al terminar los suyos- se dirigió a la ventana- que más me hubiera gustado para mi nieta una vida tranquila y en paz- suspiro- pero en ella ponemos la esperanza de un pueblo por mantener la paz y la tranquilidad-

-padre que hará? - dijo Terry- debemos ayudar a la pecosa? -

-lo se hijo iré a ver al rey le informare – suspiro Richard- Sir Macgregor deberá irse a Escocia para presentar los documentos de la confesión tendré todo para la tarde el rey está esperando esta confesión para tener pruebas para tomar una determinación con esta persona, le aconsejo que vaya a preparar todo para su partida a Escocia esta tarde sin duda el consejo ya estará informado de Candy y lo más seguro es que la presentación se haga en 72 has tendremos el tiempo justo para que llegue a la sesión e informe al tribunal la situación- Macgregor asintió también comprendió lo que el duque decía no solo era la seguridad de Candy sino evitar una posible revuelta con derramamiento de sangre y Escocia ya había sufrido mucho solo esperaba que el reconocimiento de Candy calmara las cosas y las mejorara.

Macgregor tomo su saco y salió para disponer las cosas de su partida, Terry se acercó a su padre- ahora me dirás como lograste la confesión firmada del jefe de la banda- Richard solo sonrió.

-hijo eso lo tendrás que aprender, es el toque de los Granchester, pero a cambio de tus arranques de enojo yo hijo mío sé que donde aplicarlo jajaja-decía mientras veía a Terry.

\- pues creo que mis prioridades deben cambiar si quiero ayudar a la pecosa verdad- Richard solo asintió- esa Tarzan pecosa no podrá sola necesitara quien le ayude verdad papa?- Richard se volteo no creía lo que esta va oyendo después de tanto pedirle que aceptara y ahora estaba escuchando eso- no creas que la iba a dejar sola padre aun la amo sé que tomo su decisión y su camino, pero no por eso la voy a dejar sola guardare mi sentimiento pero nunca la voy dejar sola, aun así tenga que aceptar tu título –

En la villa se respiraba un ambienta algo agitado la tarde se había pasado como agua, Candy estaba muy cansada entre las clases y el ensaño de la presentación, sabía bien que apenas empezaba su ardua trabajo para aprender todo lo que sabía sin duda las clases del san pablo eran menos pesadas que estas la nana no dejaba que respirara un momento y Mercy se la pasaba riendo y ayudando a la nana con ella- como es posible que siendo mi prima no me apoye- decía eso mientras salía al jardín respirar un poco es el primer día y todavía no termina- suspiro el jardín era hermoso lleno de árboles fondos, flores silvestres y a lo lejos una colina que se observaba bancas de fierro colocadas por puntos estratégicos una fuente grande de piedra, Candy caminaba era raro verla con ese traje sastre blanco de satín recto que dibujaba su figura, los guantes y su pelo recogido en una chongo con algunos caireles sueltos, odiaba las zapatillas por que no podía moverse bien por el lugar, fastidiada de tener que caminar con esos aparatos se sentó un momento y retiro su sombre suspirando- esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba- se desparramo por toda la banca sentada.

En un momento cerro los ojos sin percatarse que alguien la había seguido por el jardín, llego asta ella en silencio y tapo sus ojos espantando a la joven, en un susurro le dijo- dulce princesa- ella sonrió al reconocer esa voz y esas manos fuerte

-Albert amor que bueno que estas aquí-dijo con una sonrisa y beso la baño de él y yo miro con sonrisa- ven siéntate por favor- el intercambio esa sonrisa y se dispuso a sentarse junto con ella

-hola pequeña como va tu día? - dijo con ternura

-hay amor esto de ser niña bien portada me está matando es muy difícil- rio e hizo su gesto – pero creo sobreviviré por lo menos ahora me les escape un rato necesitaba un poco de aire y tu cielo cómo vas? - dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-pues buena nada fuera de lo normal firmas firma, documentos y estados de cuenta- la miro y su mano toco su mejilla y ella respondió el cariño- pero observaba la ventana y vi a una bella ninfa pasear por el jardín y decidí escaparme también un poco – rio

¿Suspiro ella con una sonrisa mientras Albert por inercia la beso y ella correspondió el beso cuanto habían querido ese beso los dos todo el día un beso de paz y calma, al terminar ella se recargo en su pecho y suspiro- crees amor que podre con todo esto? - dijo sinceramente mortificada

El acaricio su pelo y la abrazo- yo sé que podrás amor- la separo de su pecho y la miro a los ojos- si alguna vez sientes que no puedes amor mío siempre estaré a tu lado para darte la fuerza y el respiro que necesites para poder continuarse a tus manos le hacen falta fuerza puedes tomarlas de las mías y si sientes desfallecer- la beso de nuevo- tengo muchos de estos para ayudarte-

Ella solo lo abrazo- te amo Albert gracias por ser tu mi querido esposo- dijo y sonrió

-bueno amor de eso no habíamos hablado- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- tendré que hablar con tu padre cuando regrese- le susurró al oído- porque no poder dormir sin ti más tiempo quiero despertar junto a ti todos los días de mi vida amor- Candy se sonrojo- si pequeña no creas que te iba a dejar tan fácilmente después de haber probado la gloria en tus brazos crees que es fácil resistirme a no salir corriendo a buscarte y tomarte en brazos y llevarte a la habitación y volver a sentir tu piel a la mía – Candy se sonrojo.

-Albert amor – dijo en un susurro, cuando de pronto la tomo por la cintura y la llevo junto a él, viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus corazones lo pedían y sus almas lo exigían, ojos cerrados un suspiro solo eso faltaba cuando dos almas se aman solo un beso sella el pacto y así fue se fundieron en un beso mientras el sol caía en escocia y un tren llegaba a la estación.

\- por fin llegamos- decía Lord Armando mientras bajaba del tren y Lord André hacia lo mismo una guardia lo esperaba en el andén y el capitán de su guardia se acercaba con un mensaje

-majestad- se inclinaba para dárselo, este leyó la carta y vio a su padre- padre Candy fue emboscada¡- la cara de los hombres se quedó llena de pánico, André se dirigió inmediatamente al capitán y lo tomo por el traje- te dije que pagarías con tu vida si algo le pasaba a mi hija capitán- lo dijo exaltado y con una cara de enojo mezclada con angustia- te lo dije capitán ¡

Su padre se aproximó y coloco su mano en el hombro- hijo deja que te explique- André entendió y soltó al capitán este le relato lo sucedido ante la cara atónita de ellos y explico la ayuda de su primo, André empezó a relajarse y miro a su padre

-esto es el colmo ella regresa su patria y como es recibida- se volteo a ver a su padre- todo es la culpa de Gordon sin duda encontraron a los culpable- dijo fríamente al capitán

-si majestad están en las mazmorras del palacio y fueron interrogados pero la información no se ha comunicado al tribunal esperábamos su información, solo se habido del ataque si la princesa, pero el tribunal no puede actor hasta que Lady Candy sea presentada oficialmente al tribunal- dijo fríamente

André iba a pronunciar una palabra cuando de la nada se acerca Lancaster – descuide milord ya he hecho los arreglos para presentarla y podrá ser mañana mismo si lo desea- dijo haciendo una caravana, Armando sonrió

-hijo yo estoy de acuerdo con Lancaster que sea mañana por la tarde la presentación en el tribunal y la fiesta de mi nieta al día siguiente para presentarla a la corte- André vio a su padre

-si padre entre más pronto mejor quiero acabar de una vez con esto- dijo viendo al capitán- alisten todo partimos para la villa de los Andrew ahora mismo- el capitán se cuadro

-señor los carruajes están esperándolo- dijo con una sonrisa, al presentar a Candy en el tribunal seria protegida por la real fuerza Escocesa, no correría ningún riesgo y nadie trataría de atacarla pues la real fuerza Escocesa, es la elite del ejército hombres capacitados para desaparecer y su ataque es infalible solo unos pocos cuentan con ese entrenamiento se dice que son descendientes directos de los valiosos hombres que estuvieron a la do de Wallace cuando la revueltas, hombres aguerridos y fieles a Escocia, Gordon ni con todas sus mañas podría acercarse a un metro de distancia de ella.

La orden dada y los carruajes dispuestos a marchar, así fue como entrada la noche la caravana partió a las tierras de los Andrew, la esperanza de que se terminara la dictadura de Gordon en Escocia por ser terrateniente estaba a un paso, André solo necesitaba pruebas de su traición las cuales ya tenía y para asegurar su fuerza y la paz estaba Candy como heredera a la regente nadie podría oponerse, un día solo un día para que todo fuera descubierto, la muerte de Melody vengada, la paz restaurara y su hija con él ,no había tiempo de trasladarse al palacio solo tenía que protegerla hasta llegar al tribunal y ahí todo estaría en paz, ese fue el pensamiento de aquel hombre durante el trayecto

-padre si pudiera dejaría a mi bello ángel vivir una vida en paz junto a Andrew, pero- dijo eso acercándose a la villa

-lo se hijo, pero Escocia también la necesita, un día te dije que nuestras vidas no son para nosotros es una maldición y una bendición, solo la gente con bondad y firmeza puede dirigir con sabiduría y paz- dijo Armando

-lo se padre, pero hubiera preferido mil veces ser uno de esos campesinos, labrar la tierra y tener a mi esposa y mi hija a mi lado, morir de viejo- suspiro- pero sé que nuestra responsabilidad va más allá de nuestras manos porque mucha gente depende de nosotros y ahora será la carga de mi hija- suspiro

-los se hijo, pero también sé que Candy cuando vea la situación sacara la fuerza necesaria para llevarla como tú- poso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mientras este seguía viendo la ventana del carruaje.

La tarde en la mansión fue tranquila, tareas y clases, suspiros y regaños una odisea aun Candy no sabía cómo había podido despegar de Albert esa tarde para seguir con las clases no había visto a la tía abuela, ni Annie , ni Archie durante todo el día solo se mantenía encerrada en esa habitación con la nana y Mercy, aún no se podía explicar cómo esas dos mujeres no se cansaba de enseñar historia, refinamiento y protocolos, había tenido clases arduas en el real colegio pero la hermana Margaret nunca había sido tan severa como ella, además toda la tarde se pasaron viendo el protocolo real para la audiencia, sería tan pronto?, dejaría a su amado para vivir en el palacio?, suspiraba mientras sus pensamientos se encontraban sumergidos en un mar de preguntas mientras repasaban otra vez la forma de presentación al tribunal.

Que fácil hubiera sido la vida si solamente hubieran seguido viviendo en el Magnolia ella y Albert, ella trabajando de enfermera y Albert en el restaurant, ya se hubieran cada y tal vez esperando su primer bebe, estarían paseando en el parque ella feliz de llevar a Albert tomados de la mano y…

De pronto el sonoro ruido de una regla en la butaca la hizo despertar de su sueño y salto- Lady Candy está escuchando esta parte de como acercarse para dirigirse a los Ancianos- decía la nana molesta ella también estaba cansada, pero si era cierto como aseguraba Sir Lancaster esta pobre niña se enfrentaría al tribunal más pronto de lo que se imaginaba

-claro nana si ya se debe ser con respeto, no debo de bajar la mirada y estar recta solo ver a los ancianos y…- se quedó pensando tanta formalidad.

La nana suspiro sin duda era hija de Melody, la chica se pasaba la mitad de las clases suspirando por André y la otra tratando de recordar el protocolo, pero ella sabía cómo manejar a estas soñadoras- sé que estas cansada y tal vez fastidiada de las clases- miro a Candy y esta asintió- te voy a contar un cuento para que veas la importancia de esto- se sentó ante la mirada de Mercy junto a Candy- ven Mercy tu también debes escucharlo- Mercy se acercó y pusieron atención

-hace mucho tiempo hubo un hombre que vio como este pueblo se desparecía entre guerras y poder, la gente moría de hambre y los grandes terrateniente se vendían a los ingleses sin importarles el pueblo, la gente sufría hambre y bajezas, hubo una época que la primera noche de una sirva al casarse no era con su marido sino con el terrateniente- las dos se quedaron sorprendidas ante esa atrocidad- la gente no podía comer lo que cosechaba sino era por manos del amo- suspiro- esa época fue oscura para todos, guerras saqueos y muerte azotaron esta gran nación- Nana se levantó- su familia vio la última atrocidad un libertador que movió mucha gente fue torturado y dado muerte por su patria en tierras inglesas, la gente se enfurecía y peleo tal vez no logramos la independencia de Inglaterra pero logramos que gente buena y con esperanzas de mejorar fuera quien nos representara- se levantó y vio a la ventana y volvió sus pasos- gente como la casta de su familia de corazón noble y preocupados por el pueblo, han peleado por igualdad y justicia, sus padres y su abuelo han sido una clase formidable pues han entregado su vida por el pueblo Escoces y nosotros nos sentimos felices de que ellos estén en el mando- se acercó y se inclinó para ver a Candy a sus ojos- hija el día que te presentes ante el tribunal no debe de hablar la mujer sino la futura regente, tu corazón deben ser el corazón de los campesinos y artesanos – toco sus manos para verlas- tu tono de voz debe ser por aquellas madres e hijos que trabajan la tierra y cuidan el ganado, tus fuerzas deberás sacarlas de esta tierra que ha llorado por mil años y ha salido adelante a pesar de tanta sangre- Candy lloraba en silencio al imaginarse el sufrimiento de esa gente- que tus manos hija lleven a Escocia a una nueva época solo recuerda pequeña ERES LA VOZ DE LAS PERSONAS QUE NO TIENE VOZ, LA ESPERANZA DE AQUELLAS QUE LA PERDIERON Y EL FUTURO DE LOS PEQUEÑOS QUE VAN ABRIENDO SUS OJOS A L MUNDO no sea tu quien hable deja que ellos hablen por ti- Mercy, Candy y Nana lloraban y se abrazaron cuando un toqui do las hizo separase y limpiar sus ojos, acomodándose los vestidos- pase- dijo nana retomando su postura

-buenas noches- decía una figura imponente entrando al salón.


	76. Chapter 76 EL TRIBUNAL

Capitulo 70

EL TRIBUNAL

-Albert-dijo Candy acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo

-hola pequeña buenas noches señoritas- dijo con un gesto cuando tenía a Candy entre sus brazos, las damas asentaron y sonrieron esa niña sin duda era sorprendente.

-buenas noches Sir Andrew- dijo Mercy levantándose

-disculpen la inoportuna intromisión pero preferí venir yo para informarles que la cena esta lista- desato el abrazo y sujeto la mano de Candy con una sonrisa- así que si me permiten las llevare al comedor- dijo con una sonrisa, las damas asintieron y se salieron de la habitación, el comedor era grande y antiguo sin duda esa villa era remontarse a años atrás, los pasillos aun que fríos parecía que transportaban a otra época, pinturas de ancestros, trofeos, candelabros y piedra, si se cerraban los ojos se podría jurar que se escuchaban conversaciones antiguas al cruzar el amplio vestíbulo que daba entrada al comedor era imponente techos amplio y altos, piso de mármol blanco con columnas, la puerta de roble amplia para entrar al gran comedor, apenas alumbrado con un gran candelabro, la mesa era para 22 personas tallada den roble, pinturas rusticas de años anteriores, el color rojizo de la mesa y las amplias sillas dejaban a Candy impactada y más cuando la servidumbre se encontraba a lado junto a una pared esperándolos, la tía abuela, Annie y Archie se encontraban sentados, la cabecera estaba libre al igual que una silla a su derecha, signo de que daban el lugar de ellos en la mesa, Mercy y nana se acomodaron junto a la tía abuela

-Candy buenas noches- dijo la tía abuela- hija como estuvo tu día? - le regalo una sonrisa

\- bien tía abuela gracias- sentándose a la mesa.

\- Lady Mercy buenas noches – dijo Archie con una sonrisa sin soltar la mano de Archie- que tal le fue con mi prima?-

-pues llevamos avances- su cara de Mercy se relajó, mientras Annie y la tía abuela sonrían sabían de antemano lo difícil que era que Candy pusiera atención en las clases de modales y el dolor de cabeza para ella

-Candy debes de tener mucha paciencia y aprender todo hija- dijo la tía abuela mientras asistencia.

Albert solo reía por que se veía a su pequeña cansada sin duda estaba dando lo mejor de ella, solo pensaba que sus miedos de la tarde solo se esfumaran cuanto no daría por que esa escena se repitiera noche tras noche pero sabía que al llegar André muchas cosas cambiarían y no sabía si podría resistir sin verla, sin correr después del trabajo a buscarla para llevarla a cenar, suspiro y sujeto más fuerte la mano de Candy, ella se giró y le regalo una sonrisa mientras daban las instrucciones para servir la mesa, el moriría sin ella, solo rogaba por una esperanza poder hablar con su padre y que diera la autorización para desposarla hasta entonces el estaría en paz sabiéndola suya.

-Amor estas bien?- dijo preocupada

-si pequeña cenemos- dijo tratando dejar sus angustias y sus preocupaciones a un lado, sonriendo

La cena estaba por terminar fue amena mientras Mercy contaba las hazañas para poder hacer que Candy tomara en serio el protocolo, mientras Archie refutaba con que su tío había estado igual en los análisis del trabajo, entre risa y burla por este par de tortolitos, Candy le preguntaba a Annie como se había sentido del viaje y ella le contaba que él bebe había estado muy inquieto pero todo bien, la tía abuela y Albert charlaban de los ingresos de la villa, todo era en familia y una buena familia, por un momento Nana retrocedió en los años cuando veía a su niña Melody en las largas cenas, bromeando con todos siendo la luz de su padre y sus hermanos; mientras por debajo de la mesa André tocaba su mano y ella se sonrojaba, suspiro y la tía abuela le pregunto- todo bien señora?-

-si Señora Emilia, solo recordaba mejores tiempo- suspiro y Candy le regalo una sonrisa, la nana sonrió sin duda esa niña era hija de su Melody.

Entre pensamientos y charlas, la puerta del comedor se abría dejando pasar a un George acercándose a la mesa- William tenemos visitas- todos se quedaron a la expectativa- señorita Candy su padre ha llegado junto a su abuelo- le sonrió, por un momento los corazones de Albert y Candy se paralizaron saben el significado de que esas visitas llegaran, se vieron a los ojos y el silencio reino, mientras soltaban las servilletas- los esperan en la estancia- decía al mirarlos

Albert suspiro, se limpió su boca y tomo a Candy de la mano- vamos pequeña tu padre espera- se levantaron, aunque sus cuerpos temblaban al pensar que ahora solo quedaría unos minutos antes de marcharse, Candy asintió y el silencio siguió todos esperaban que ese día no llegara la partida de ella era una cosa que para los Andrew no era muy feliz pues desde que ella llego la vida les cambio si pasaron cosas buenas, malas y fantásticas, pero dejarla ir.

La tía abuela suspiro y hablo seriamente antes de que se retiraran del comedor- hija- Candy se acercó y ella le tomo de las manos pues se había levantado para acercarse a ella- pase lo que pase recuerda que esta siempre será tu casa y siempre tendrás un lugar aquí- la tía abuela se acercó a ella y la abrazo

Archie sujeto la mano de Annie- gatita recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí y si no quieres ir te podemos secuestrar Annie y yo – le sonrió y Annie le dio un golpe

-no la ajustes Archie- le sonrió- ve hermanita todo estará bien- asintieron las dos

-descuida Archie si alguien se le robaría seria yo- dijo con una voz firme – vamos pequeña tu padre espera- le apretó su mano

Caminaron los dos sostenidos de las manos, sus corazones palpitaban cada vez más hasta acercarse a la puerta de la biblioteca, unos pasos antes de llegar Albert la gira y la ve a los ojos.

-Candy amor mío pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado, aunque pongan mil obstáculos aunque te vayas hasta el fin del mundo yo iré por ti- la abrazo y le susurro- amor mío si te vas te llevas mi corazón porque mi alma te la entrega cuando te hice mi mujer, no temas, nada en esta vida podrá cambiar mis sentimientos así a ti, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo es tuyo- se fundieron en el abrazo en la despejo de su cuerpo y se perdió en sus ojos y la beso de la forma más dulce que pudo, rozo sus labios mientras la sostenía y en un momento profundizo el beso ese beso que no quería convertirse en un adiós pero si daba una seguridad, probando cada rincón de ellos mientras sus manos recorrían su cintura y su espalda, ella quería que ese beso no terminara que sus miedos fueran fantasías y que esos bellos momentos del pasado fueran realidad, que abriera esos ojos y estuvieran en el magnolia y no hay, que él y ella fueran simplemente dos personas normales sin títulos, sin compromisos que fueran simples personas, de pronto el beso fue bajando de intensidad y ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y suspiro, llevando su cara al pecho de él.

-lo se amor sé que tú siempre estarás porque mi alma se fundió a la tuya esa noche, porque mi aire es el tuyo y mi cuerpo sin tu calor es frio, mi risa vuelve al estar a tu lado, porque este corazón solo late por ti y junto al tuyo- se retiró y limpio sus ojos, suspiro tratando de grabar en su alma el momento- pero también me debo a mi gente a mis compromisos aunque mis pensamientos siempre serán tuyos amor mío- si Candy hubiera preferido decir que se fueran como lo había sugerido Archie, tomar a Albert y salir por la puerta de atrás, no mirar a nadie y perderse en algún lugar del mundo, fugarse a África a América, deseo con su alma poder hacerlo pero algo muy profundo había despertado detrás de la historia de la Nana.

Ella hubiera cambiado todo pero cuando había dejado algo sin cumplir alguien la necesitaba y era más grande que ella – siempre William Albert Andrew serás parte de mí y de mi ser, pero la obligación que tengo va más allá de nosotros es por el bien de muchas gentes, mi corazón es tuyo pero me debo a algo más fuerte- acaricio su mejilla- te amo pero también tengo responsabilidades solo te pido que confíes en mí y que m e esperes si llego a estar lejos de ti porque así como sale el sol día a día y la luna brilla por la noche así es de seguro mi amor por ti- beso su mejilla y tomo su mano para darle seguridad- vamos amor papá me espera- solo sonrió aunque moría de miedo debía de contenerse debía de ser lo que le dijo una voz hace mucho tiempo una Estuardo y no solo ser egoísta.

Albert entendió lo que ella le dijo, como su pequeña había cambiado tanto si pensó toda la tarde en fugarse con ella se enfrentaría a todo el mundo pero no le importaba nada solo quería estar con ella, pero después de hablar con el captas y los empleados, se empezó a dar cuenta de las atrocidades que hacia Gordon, maltrataba y explotaba a la gente mucha lograron escapar de sus manos y llegaban a la villa, no a todos podían darle trabajo y eso lo mortificaba, pues las deudas que aseguraba Gordon que tenía con ellos eran exageradas y los esclavizaba a una vida servil y de pobreza puesto que la cosechas eran entregadas a casi su totalidad a el que las utilizaba para exportarlas a Inglaterra dejándolos con miserias para alimentar a su familia, si con la toma de posesión de Candy y las pruebas que seguro traían de Londres podría acabar con eso él podría sacrificar su amor, no era fácil pero quien había dicho que esta vida lo era, así que suspiro y toco la puerta de roble y una voz se escuchó dando el paso a la pareja.

Al entrar a la biblioteca lo primero que vio Lord André era como su hija venia aferrada al brazo de aquel hombre y ese hombre la sostenía su cara de preocupación pero firmeza se hicieron notar, Armando sonrió sin duda ese hombre amaba a su pequeña nieta, sin duda daría su vida por ella, su padre solo pudo recordar el día en que entro a la oficina de su abuelo junto con Melody para decirle a su padre los dos habían jurado que nada los separaría y el falló la tuvo que dejar eso le hizo un dolor profundo en su corazón pero esta vez no dejaría que su hija sufriera por su suerte de ser quien era, no esta vez le daría una oportunidad para que ella pudiera amar.

-buenas noche hija- dijo estirando sus brazos y Candy soltó la mano de Albert para acercarse a su padre- mi pequeña-

Candy corrió y lo abrazo: ¿miedo era su padre y si a él no podía convencer de que la dejara con Albert, como podría convencer a un tribunal de ser ella la próxima regente?, no tenía que convencer a su padre y tenía que ser audaz al fin de cuentas era su padre- papa que bueno que estas aquí y que llegaron con bien- le da un beso.

-a no yo quiero un beso también hija tu padre me trae corriendo desde Londres. Dijo su abuelo mostrando los brazos y ella suelta a su padre para abrazarlo.

-también para ti hay abuelito- le da un beso

-no los esperábamos tan pronto, pero para mí es un placer tenerlos en mi casa si gustan puedo pedir algo de comida o un té? - dijo Albert indicándoles donde se sentarán en la biblioteca, Armando ocupaba un sillón con su nieta mientras Lord André en un pequeño sillón se colocaba frente a Albert

-gracias Sir Andrew, pero solo quería ver a mi hija que estuviera bien- la ve y sonríe- para informarle que la presentación de Candy será mañana por la tarde en el tribunal, por las circunstancias que han pasado, requiero la presentación lo más pronto posible para que ella cuente con la protección – se acerca a Candy y la abraza- hija discúlpame, pero es por tu bien- ella asintió

-entonces papa recogeré mis cosas para irme contigo- dijo con una cara de tristeza, pero firme, su padre sonrió junto a su abuelo tenía razón sus padres aman por que inmediatamente volteo ver a Albert y vio su cara de resignación

-hija de verdad quieres irte conmigo? -su tono era frio

-padre yo – se fue a donde estaba Albert- te quiero mucho, pero me gustaría permanecer el tiempo que más se pueda aquí, sé que tengo responsabilidades que aprenderé con gusto, pero- tomo la mano de Albert- quisiera quedarme, padre yo...

Lord André vio Albert fijamente mientras Candy hablaba Albert sostuvo su mano y la miro y sonrió indicándole que era el turno de el para continuar Candy asintió- Lord André sé que acaba de recuperar a su hija y hasta cierto punto es comprensible que la quiera a su lado, Candy ha vivido con nosotros mucho tiempo y…- Albert iba a continuar cuando Lord André se sentó y lo miro.

-si muchacho, dime- suspiro- háblame no como tu regente sino como el padre de esa hermosa princesa que tienes al lado-.

-entonces será mas sencillo milord- dijo acercándose con Candy a el- amo a su hija desde la primera vez que la vi, es mi tesoro más grande aun antes de saber cuáles eran mis sentimientos así ella, siempre la he protegido, ha sido mi luz en mis noches oscuras- apretó la mano de Candy- soy un hombre capaz de protegerla y mi mayor deseo es poder ser su compañero, su esposo y su apoyo, tal vez cometeré errores y aciertos pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que Amo a Candy y si usted me diera la dicha de la mano de su hija yo daré mi vida por hacerla feliz y no me la llevaría aunque- sonrió- si por mi fuera la llevaría lejos a un lugar donde fuéramos nada más nosotros dos- Candy sonrió al pensar que ella igual lo imagino- pero se sus responsabilidades y que usted quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido, de eso estoy consiente solo le pido una fecha para la boda y que permita que su hija se quede al resguardo de mi familia mi tía Emilia y yo tenemos una conducta intachable André vio a su pequeña cerro los ojos por un memento y se vio con su Melody sentado enfrente a su padre pidiendo el mismo permiso unos años atrás, recordó lo nerviosos y lo preocupados que están por enfrentarse a su padre el sonrió y antes de abrir los ojos suspiro- y el motivo de verdad muchacho por qué quieres que mi Candy este contigo?, sabes es mi hija y la quiero a mi lado-

Albert comprendió la indirecta- porque la amo más que a mi vida, porque necesito de ella para vivir, porque mis mañanas se vuelven frías y sin luz, si no escucho sus sonrisa por los pasillos cuando trabajo, porque es un gusto y un placer para mi llegar a mi casa y saber que me está esperando para alegrar mi noche con sus ojos y su sonrisa en simples palabras Lord André porque sin Candy yo no puedo vivir- Candy se aproximó y le dio un beso en sus mejillas mientras las lágrimas de ella rodaban por sus mejillas

-bien hija y tú? - dijo André, aunque la respuesta la conocía quería que su pequeña lo confirmara

-padre Albert ha sido también mi luz para navegar, en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida siempre ha estado, cuando me enamore de él no lo es? Pero sé que desde la primera vez que la vio mi corazón fue de él, para mi seria también muy difícil dejarlo de ver, de escuchar su voz- suspiro- al igual que tu yo quiero conocerte y ayudarte en lo que más pueda, pero padre lo amo y sé que no sería mi vida tan feliz sin él, lo amo papa- dijo viéndolo fríamente

Lord Armando se acercó y toco el hombro de su hijo para indicarle que la tortura era suficiente y sonrieron ambos- está bien- dijo André- hija te quedaras con los Andrew un tiempo, pero acercándose la fecha de la boda te iras a tu casa por un mes antes de darte en matrimonio- los dos sonrieron y lo vieron- que la fecha sea en 6 meses- dijo firmemente- pero Andrew vendré a ella diario –

Candy se levantó del lugar fue Asia su padre y lo abrazo- gracias papa gracias- el acaricio su cabellera rubia y vio a Albert

-más te vale Andrew que mi hija sea feliz y no la separes de mi porque si no te buscare no como regente sino como padre -dijo serio al verlo

-descuide señor con mi vida protegeré a Candy y la hare feliz confié en mí y gracias- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

Lord Armando se acercó- ella tiene una familia ahora hijo de muestra que eres el hombre perfecto para llevarte semejante premio- Albert asintió

-claro mi única condición es que tu prima Mercy se quede de chaperona, está bien Andrew- Albert asintió- entonces a preparar lo del tribunal hable a tu prima y a todos los Andrew hija por que mañana será un día muy especial- dijo y Candy.

La plática fue amplia mientras todos repasaban sus lugares y la distribución en el tribunal, no era gran cosa solo 12 ancianos y un representante de cada clan, los magistrados de alto rango serien los jueces y Lord André como regente seria el juez tendría que exponerse como cualquier asunto solo con el carácter de importancia puesta que tendrían que poner la situación de herencia de la nueva regencia.

La noche caí y la conversación fue culminando- hija te vez cansada- decía lord André acercándose a Candy

-un poco papa, pero descuida papa- decía con dulzura mientras Eloy, Annie y Mercy seguían tomando te para revisar los últimos detalles, al fondo de la sala se encontraba Albert, Archie y Armando viendo la logística del evento

-discúlpame hija por todo esto yo hubiera querido otra clase de vida para- decía Lord André acercándose a Candy y sentándose en una silla juntos, ya que ellos seguían repasando el protocolo el cual era importante, tomo André el libro y lo cerro

-descuida padre se mis responsabilidades y con gusto te ayudare- decía con una sonrisa

-hija tu merecías otra vida- dijo bajando su cabeza, Candy sonrió y vio a su padre a los ojos

-descuida padre yo soy feliz estoy ayudándote con tu tarea y mantener a este pueblo en paz, Albert me menciono uno de los problemas que le trajeron y es mucha gente en desgracia si para mejorar su vida tengo que hacer esto con justo lo hago porque es el pueblo tuyo y de mi madre y quisiera algún día también sentirlo mío- sonrió- también es el pueblo del hombre que amo y de la familia que me acogió- vio Albert como iba a la tía abuela y sonrió

-hija lo amas? - aun incrédulo

-si padre más que a mi vida- al decir esto André abrazo a Candy.

-se feliz hija que nadie te quite el derecho hacerlo yo los ayudare siempre si él es tu felicidad quien soy yo para interponerme- dijo esto y beso el pelo de ella y la abrazo- señores a descansar es tarde y las damas necesitan descansar- se levantó y junto con el Candy, beso su mano- descansa hija- Candy asintió y le beso la mejilla después fue con su abuelo mientras las demás damas se levantaron para retirarse.

Candy giro para ver a Albert y este se acercó con Candy la abrazo para despedirse y en un susurro al oído – Amor sube y espérame no tardare- Candy se sonrojo y asintió, en ese momento se despidió de todos y salió de la habitación con las damas, Mercy ayudaba a Annie a subir por las escaleras y nana se había quedado con los caballeros.

Cuando Candy iba a subir el primer escalón de esa escalera lateral, apenas había subido cuando la voz de la tía abuela la detuvo- hija ,solo quiero decirte que pase lo que pase siempre serás parte de la familia y siéntete muy orgullosa mañana, recuerda siempre quien eres, serás una Estuardo de sangre Candy- suspiro- pero eres una Andrew de corazón - Candy no creía las palabras de la tía abuela si su historia no había empezado bien pero con esa afirmación ella se sintió llena de alegría, bien había encontrado a su padre pero la aprobación de la tía abuela siempre la busco y hoy más que nunca entendía esa aprobación, así que corrió al descanso de la puerta para abrazar a la tía abuela.

-gracias tía lo recordare mañana y siempre- dijo mientras soltaba el abrazo y le sonreía

-anda niña ve a dormir porque si no mañana tendrás unas ojeras que ni Doroty ni nana podrán quitar- Candy asintió y fue rumbo a la escalera- y Candy recuerda- se volteo- lo que te dije Estuardo de sangre, pero Andrew de corazón hija- ella sonrió y subió por las escaleras.

\- creo que esa niña ya se ganó su aprobación señora- dijo un George que salía para buscarla de la biblioteca- si me permite decirlo- mientras se acercaba donde se encontraba la tía abuela viendo como subía las escaleras.

-así es George sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo y mi terquedad y las mentiras me separaron de ella- dijo viéndolo a los ojos- pero ahora verla convertida en una mujer me hace pensar que William no se equivocó en adoptarla es toda una dama y un orgullo para la familia- los dos observaban como se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo de arriba

-así es señora Eloy nunca pensé en lo que se convertiría- dijo George viéndola

-así es George la niña inocente y rebelde que un día llego a mi casa es ahora toda una mujer, pero – suspiro- espero que esa libertad y alegría no se pierdan su tarea es m uy difícil solo espero que las lecciones que le ha dado la vida le sirvan para mañana poner en alto la honra de las dos casas- George asintió

-no lo dudo señora la señorita Candy sabrá como responder- dijo solemnemente

-eso espero porque no solo será la heredera de la regencia sino la nueva matriarca de dos clanes y eso George es de por sí difícil- decía mientras se encaminaba a la biblioteca, seguida por George, pero antes de entrar el volteo a las escaleras

-Mucha suerte señorita Candy yo tengo confianza en usted- mientras decía esto se perdía en la biblioteca.

La noche estaba entrada la plática de la biblioteca se extendió por más de una hora la verdad faltaba muchos puntos por acomodar, al fin las ultimas indicaciones y todos subían a sus habitaciones. Candy se encontraba dormida en su cama.

De pronto se vio en un campo lleno de flores con su vestido blanco y veía a lo lejos a su madre se acerco era un día muy hermoso y el campo se encontraba con flores multicolores, en una banca se encontraba una mujer de hermosa figura, con un vestido blanco con mangas y una amplia falda un cabello dorado con una sombrilla, Candy corrió hacia ella traía un vestido sin mangas y lleno de flores en blanco con las flores multicolores y su cabello recogido solo con una cinta cuando se acercó abrazo a su madre

-mama- dijo mientras se abrazaban

-hija he venido a visitarte, para decirte que mañana no temas solo se tu delante del tribunal abre tu corazón y deja esos temores de tu corazón- le decía mientras le indicaba donde se sentara.

\- si madre no te preocupes te hace sentir orgullosa- sonreía

-hija siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, solo quiero que tu estés bien y feliz- se quedaron mirando las nubes pasar.

-madre te preocupa algo- dijo Candy pues había visto a su madre muy seria

-la verdad si hermosa, mañana tu padre recibirá muchas sorpresas y la gente que un día hizo mucho daño volverá- sus ojos se entristecieron- yo quisiera estar a su lado mañana y al tuyo- suspiro- pero aun no es tiempo de verlo, aun no llega el momento de estar juntos solo espero que él no cometa una tontería- Candy se acercó a su madre y la abrazo

-descuida mama yo estaré ahí y te prometo que l cuidare por ti- su madre sonrió en ese momento de la nada se escuchó el llanto de un bebe – mama es un bebe llorando? - Melody sonrió

-es hora de despertar hija- dijo levantándose

-pero mama se oye el llanto de un bebe hay que ir por el- un segundo llanto se escuchó y Candy se inquietó- deben de tener hambre-

Melody sonrió y dijo- no solo quieren conocer a su madre, pero aun no es tiempo- dijo sonriendo

-madre, pero…- decía esto mientras un sueño invadía su cara

-descuida hija es ahora momento de volver los cuidare yo hasta que puedan ver a su madre- le dio un beso y sus ojos se cerraron, de pronto sintió un calor y unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, sin duda ese olor que despedía la persona a su lado era maravilloso, abrió poco a poco sus ojos y vio la cara de Albert junto a ella, estaba en su cama y la tenía abraza sus ojos cerrados y bañados por la luz de la luna que entraba por las cortinas de la habitación era una vista maravillosa, ella sonrió y por inercia se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso.

Albert sonrió y abrió sus ojos- amor espero no haberte incomodado- ella movió su cabeza en forma de negación- pero venía a verte y te vi dormida no quise interrumpir tu sueño y decidí acompañarte en la cama- él se levantó y dejo ver que no traía camisa y Candy lo abrazo

-amor tu puedes entrar a mi cuarto cuando gustes- le sonrió- es maravilloso despertar y verte a mi lado- Albert no pudo contenerse de la imagen que veía el pelo de Candy suelto, tenía su camisón de seda puesto en color blanco, sus hombros desnudos se asomaban mientras se sentaba en la cama se podían ver las curvas de su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes resaltaban con la luz, ningún hombre en su sano juicio podía detenerse al contemplar semejante diosa dormida en un lecho, así que el la tomo de la cintura y la beso .

Ella correspondió el beso, mientras las manos de ambos comenzaban con el ritual de reconocimiento de su cuerpos, las bocas recorrían sus cuellos desnudos mientras Albert en un movimiento delicado retiraba la bata de dormir del cuerpo de su amada, sus cuerpos no solo reaccionaron, sino sus almas, en ese momento la tomo de la cintura y la coloca debajo de él, empezando a recorrer su cuerpo con la boca, deteniéndose en esos lugares que producían un éxtasis total, los gemidos comenzaron hacerse presentes, mientras el sudor de los cuerpo se asomaban por el ardua baile que comenzaban, devorándose con las manos y las bocas esos cuerpos que pedían amor por completo, bajo hasta su piernas y las recorrió completas mientras ella se quedaba con los ojos cerrados deleitándose con esas caricias.

Su lengua viaja por aquel punto perfecto para llevarla a la gloria y cuando sintió que los movimientos de ella exigían más, entro con su pene en ella mientras ella soltaba un gemido agudo en un beso mientras se levantaba para quedar sentada en él, en la abrazaba mientras un vaivén de caderas comenzaba adarce con más fuerza, esta llegar a tocar el cielo.

Sus cuerpos desnudos se dejaban caer en la cama, mientras sus corazones volvían a su ritmo y su respiración volvía a la normalidad, se abrazaron y él le zurraba al oído- te amo Amor pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado- ella se acercó y recargo su cabeza en su amplio pecho y antes de cerrar los ojos.

-yo igual amor mío siempre y para siempre- se perdían los dos en los brazos de Morfeo mientras un tímido sol amenazaba con salir.

El sol se encontraba brillando cuando una mano tocaba un hombre descubierto, y Albert despertaba exaltado sin querer abandonar a su amada.

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia por la tardanza la verdad se me ha juntado el trabajo y varios problemitas que me han impedido actualizar con frecuencia les agradezco mucho a los que me siguen y hacen el favor de seguir leyendo.

Como se dan cuenta estamos casi llegando al fin de este viaje, les ruego que me acompañen para darle el final deseado al igual les pido su valiosa colaboración para ayudarme hacer el final así que acepto con gusto sus comentarios.

De antemano muchas gracias por la espera y les invito a continuar.

Un abrazo y un beso a todos

Atte. Ana


	77. Chapter 77 EL TRIBUNAL PARTE 2

CAPITULO 71

EL TRIBUNAL PARTE 2

Albert despertaba al sentir ese toque en su hombro, al abrir los ojos se sorprendió, pues Doroty había llegado a la habitación y con una cara de picara lo veía y un dedo en su boca indicaba silencio

Buenos días señor William- dijo como en un susurro – El señor George me pidió que lo despertara pronto habrá un rio de gente en esta habitación y no es prudente que lo encuentren aquí- dijo mientras Albert le sonreía como niño que habían descubierto en una travesura

\- esta buen bien Doroty gracias- dijo volviendo acomodarse para lograr liberar su brazo de Candy; se liberó y se colocó su bata, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a Candy y solo provoco un moviente- déjela dormir un poco más Doroty- ella asintió.

Buscaba un papel entre las mesas- descuide señor le diré que se tuvo que marchar- lo vio y le cerro el ojo, Albert sonrió mientras caminaba a la puerta la volteo a ver con la ternura más grande del mundo- descuide señor pronto no tendrá que salir- Albert lo vio y asintió saliendo

Caminaba por el pasillo a su habitación cuando de pronto alguien tiro de su mano- William debes tener cuidado la villa está llena de guardias si te descubren tendrías un gran problema muchacho- decía George muy preocupado pues era mucho arriesgarse él era el patriarca de un poderoso clan, pero Candy era la hija del regente de Escocia. Albert lo vio y le sonrió

-descuida George lo más que podrían hacerme es un favor- dijo entrando a su cuarto

-explícate muchacho porque no le veo la gracia- decía George entrando al guardarropa de la habitación

Albert se despojaba de la bata para entrar al baño- si adelantarían la boda y yo sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra- mientras se perdía en el baño

-hay estoy muchacho- suspiro- claro después que Lord André te mate- se sentó en la silla esperando que Albert saliera

En el cuarto de Candy era otra situación Doroty intentaba levantar a Candy de su sueño- vamos Candy arriba es tarde- mientras se reacomodaba en su cama

-otro rato más amor todavía no sale el sol- aferrándose a su almohada, de pronto sintió el vacío en su cama- Albert?-

Reía Doroty ante la escena y Candy se incorporaba – el salió hace rato- despertaba Candy y se sobre salto cuando se vio desnuda en la cama se tapó inmediatamente con la sabana

-Doroty que haces aquí? - dijo sosteniendo su sabana para tapar su pecho- y Albert? - se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho un gran secreto

Doroty rio con más fuerza acercándose a la cama con su bata- mire señorita su amado por obvias razones tuvo que salir antes de que se levantaran todos- le aproximo la bata- y usted se le hace tarde según yo la presentación en el tribunal es a las 2 de la tarde y son las 8 am así que…- Candy no la dejo terminar como cuando resorte salto de la cama rumbo al baño

Es tardísimo Doroty no estaré lista – tropezando con sus zapatos- Mercy me matara y nana ni se diga- Doroty reía con las prisas de Candy y entrando al baño corriendo

-eso lo hubieras pensado antes de pasar una buena noche- tomando la almohada ya que estaba arreglando la cama- con tu como dijiste- Candy se asomó por la puerta- a claro mi aaaaammmmmmmmmmmooooooooooorrrrrrrrr- rio Doroty mientras Candy se ponía de mil colores

-ya Doroty no me retes mejor ayúdame por que dudo que si me tardo más llegue viva al tribunal- se rieron las dos.

La mansión era un verdadero caos las mucamas corrían de un lado a otro para tener el arreglo de las damas y los caballeros listos, ya eran las 12 am cuando empezaron a bajar la primera en descender fue Annie acompañada de Archie, Annie llevaba un lindo vestido de maternidad en color rosa que dejaba ver su abultado vientre, el pelo recogido en una coleta con joyería de plata, estaba perfecta, Archie se encontraba vestido con su Tartán ya que es meritorio que los representantes de las casas para una audiencia en el tribunal se lleve su traje de ceremonias oficiales, debajo de la escalera se encontraba George infundado en un traje negro impecable

-buenas tardes George- decía Archie colocándose a un lado

-buenas tardes señores- dijo tomando la mano de Annie- buenas tardes señora Annie como se encuentra hoy-

Annie le sonrió- bien George solo que él bebe ha estado muy inquieto desde anoche- decía Annie sin ver que la tía abuela baja

Con un vestido negro imponente y la insignia de la familia del lado derecho en joyería de oro, su típico peinado y una cinta que cruzaba el vestido con los colores propios del tartán de la familia indicando que ella era la actual matriarca del clan

Así son todos los Andrew Annie siempre quieren salir lo más pronto posible- ante los ojos atónitos de los tres la tía abuela se acercó al vientre de Annie y le dijo- vamos muchachito aun te falta un tiempo ahí adentro- acaricio el vientre de Annie y e dijo en Gálico escoces-  
feitheamh beagan beag ach tha gaol againn fiù 's fios feumadh tu a' feitheamh beagan gaol- mientras sonreía y él bebe comenzó a calmarse, sonrió la tía abuela y Archie,

Annie lo vio, Archie le contesto- le dijo espera un

poco pequeño te amamos, pero aún falta para conocerte espera un poco amor- Annie sonrió y asintió al ver a la tía abuela con una sonrisa

¿Vez niña solo hay que saber hablarle a un Andrew- sonrió- George y William?

Un hombre rubio y gallardo bajaba en esos momentos el ultimo escalón sonriendo ya estoy aquí tía abuela- igual que Archie traía su tartán, pero a diferencia de Archie tenía una boina negra, con la insignia de la familia en su pecho, la camisa de Archie era azul marino pero la de Albert siendo el patriarca era negra para resaltar la insignia que portaba.

-Tia teagamh tha thu a 'matriarch a' chinnidh a chionn 's chan eil ach aon eile, faodaidh smachd Anndra- hablo el en gales también ocasionando la risa de Archie, el volteo a ver Annie

\- hay tío, mira amor él, le dijo- sin duda tía usted es la matriarca del clan porque solo un Andrew puede controlar a otro- Annie rio

-Archie tendrás que enseñarme hablar gales- dijo muy serie

-descuida niña ya lo aprenderás por que las tradiciones de la familia dictan que los bebes se les hable en Gales ata sus primeros 5 años de vida- dijo solamente la tía abuela le hablo, Annie solo asintió, pero su cara era de preocupación, Albert rio

\- descuida Annie te ayudaremos- dijo esta cuando de pronto el silencio se hizo presente y ve volteo a ver él porque

La visión de un ángel vestida de amarillo y rojo bajaba las escaleras, el vestido de Candy era perfecto el vestido de Razo fino en color rojo entenado hasta la cintura y con una caída amplia, sus hombros descubiertos al igual que su cuello, el Razo los cubría dejando un poco, el fondo del vestido era de color amarillo, era largo el tiro zapatillas sin duda para aumentar y dar agilidad al camino. Sus joyas eran de oro una gargantilla discreta, aretes de forma de gota de agua, un brazalete de diamantes, lo que llamaba la atención era la insignia de los esturados del lado derecho y la de los Andrew estaba al lado izquierdo como la costumbre dictaba cuando una dama se presentaba en sociedad llevaba la insignia de su familia y la de su prometido en matrimonio, un tenue labial rojo con el pelo total mente recogido en un chongo alto y unos caireles que iban sueltos dejaba ver sin duda la estupenda figura de Candy y el porte de princesa, detrás de ella bajaba Mercy con una sonrisa en un traje sastre de color amarillo con una blusa roja un peinado de media caída u un poco de lápiz aviar. Detrás de ellas bajaba en sus tartanes de color rojo y amarillo Lord André y Lord Armando con una sonrisa.

Annie pregunto Archie al oído- porque va vestida así? ¿Tiene vestidos más hermosos? - dijo incrédula

Archie le respondió en un susurro mientras Candy bajaba el último escalón- son los colores de la casa real de Escocia, es una bandera de color amarillo y al centro tiene dos leones con una corona en rojo, por eso querida Candy debe llevar los colores de su familia, cuando entremos al Tribunal todos los guardias estarán vestidos con un tartán del mismo color y con bordados en rojo, es el uniforme oficial- Annie asintió

-Bueno días princesa- dijo Albert acercándose a Candy y el tomo de la mano, ella se sonrojo

-buen día Sir William- Albert entendió el protocolo empezaba desde ese momento, asintió y el tomo de la mano para colocarla en la suya mientras los demás miembros bajaban

Lord Armando hablo- buenos días a todos, como lo dispusimos mañana la niña viajara con nosotros al tribunal- Albert y la tía abuela asintieron la cabeza.

Al bajar Lord André llego a Candy y le ofreció su mano- mi querida niña es hora de partir- ella sintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albert y tomo la mano de su padre

En ese momento la escolta de Elite de Escocia se presentó eran 6 hombres fuerte mente armados, todos en trajes de color amarillo y rojo, todos se sorprendieron pues si había seguridad en la casa por la presencia de Lord André, pero nunca habían visto esos hombres. Lord Armando se acercó a Albert cuando lo vio desconcertado

-descuida hijo sé que no habías visto a esta guardia ellos son la guardia imperial- dijo con una sonrisa

Annie hablo para sorpresa de todos- ellos son los que resguardan a la casa de los Estuardo y se dice que son guerreros sombras los mejores del ejercito Escoces y su agilidad y protección es debido a que solo se dejan ver cuando la ocasión lo amerita verdad? - se voltearon a ver y Lord André sonrió

-Así es Lady Annie, ellos son la escolta fantasma de mi casa y de ahora en adelante también protegerán a mi bella hija- beso la mano de Candy y ella sonrió.

-me sorprendes Annie donde aprendiste eso? - dijo Archie extrañado.

-pues también tenía que estudiar si quería ser tu esposa no amor? - sonrió y una sonora carcajada se hizo notar.

-nos vamos'- dijo Lord André y Candy asintió, las puertas de la villa se abrieron para dar salida a los carruajes, en el principal y fuertemente protegidos iban Lord André, Lord armando, Lady Candy y Doroty, en el siguiente iba Albert, la tía abuela, George y Mercy, en el siguiente iba Archie, Annie y la nana; era algo nuevo para todos lucían un poco nerviosos por la travesía y la llegada al tribunal.

-Padre luces callado- miro Candy a su padre- descuida estará todo bien- ella le sonrió. El tomo su mano y la miro

-lo se pequeña pero no hubiera querido que pasaras por esto tú? - el beso su mano- mi familia como circo en el tribunal- decía enojado mientras Lord Armando le tomo el hombro iba hablar, pero Candy se adelanto

-por el bien de Escocia, padre vale la pena el circo- ella sonrió y algo se disparó en la mente de Lord André esa misma frase esa misma posición hace años la paso con su amada Melody cuando iban a la oficina de su abuela, la misma risa, la misma frase solo que en aquella era un Amor todo saldrá bien, por un momento cerro los ojos y pudo sentir la fragancia y el calor del abrazo de su amada, Lord André solo se lento para abrazar a su pequeña sin decir una palabra y se volvió a colocar en su lugar.

El silencio se hizo presente todos los corazones estaban latiendo al máximo, ella solo veía los grandes sembradíos y como la gente le saludaba con una sonrisa y salía a observar la caravana, los rumores de que el regente había encontrado a su hija se extendieron pronto por toda escocia y todos querían ver a la futura regente, Lord André era querido por el pueblo porque era justo y amable, trataba a todos por iguales sin ser la distención de clases, todos habían rezado mucho puesto que sabían que si el regente no encontraba a su hija subiría Sir Gordon un hombre déspota y malvado que no había podido ser controlado por el temor de que el actual regente no tenía descendencia pero la había encontrado y toda Escocia había festejado solo esperaban haber como era su carácter y rogaban al cielo por que fuera una buena mujer.

Todos dejaban sus labores para estar presentes fuera del Tribunal para saber de primera mano la noticia, en el transcurso unos saludaban al carruaje y Candy les sonreían y movía su mano discretamente, ella fascinada con lo que sus ojos veía, no era como esa campiña Inglesa ni como su cálido hogar, era un mundo maravilloso con grandes campos, árboles y casas, la gente era sencilla pero tomaba tiempo para observar la procesión de caravanas, mujer con niños en brazos le susurraban y los hombres mientras se limpiaban el sudor de la frente dejaban sus labores de campo para saludar y de respeto se quitaban la boina y una sonrisa se afloraba, al ver André que su hija se quedaba atónita con lo que pasaba le dijo

-hija ellos son el pueblo, el corazón de Escocia- Candy lo miro- no son los nobles o los señores del Tribunal por ellos estamos aquí por esa gente que camina en las calles, por los jornaleros que trabajan la tierra de sol a sol, por los pobres y los que tienen esperanza de mejorar- se acercó a Candy por la ventana y la misma reacción le hicieron a su padre- vez el pueblo Escoces es noble y sencillo – tomo su mano y la llevo al corazón de Candy- todos laten al mismo son – suspiro retirando la mano- por ellos hija cualquier sacrificio es justo y bueno siempre recuérdelo la regencia no es para nadar con mano dura sino el mando se hace con corazón bondadoso, Dios no nos hizo diferentes sino iguales, los reyes no deben mandar para explotar sino para ayudar a su pueblo aun encima de sus fuerzas- Candy asintió y se sintió orgullosa de tener a un padre tan bueno y consiente de la situación

Pronto entraron a la ciudadela donde toda la gente asia la misma reacción las puertas del castillo se abrió para dejar lugar a la primera plaza, donde se encontraba el Tribunal, Candy quedo maravillada por el edificio de piedra con amplios jardines, el cochero se detuvo y la señal había sido dada, antes de que abriera la puerta Lord Armando hablo

-hija esta es tu casa, son tus tierras eres un Estuardo hija- Candy escucho- que nadie te diga lo contrario se fuerte y noble, nunca bajes la cara y pase lo que pase hija siempre estaré para apoyarte- Candy abrazo a su abuelo y le dio un beso.

La puerta se abrí un paje vestido en un tartán de color amarillo con bordados en rojo abría la puerta- el primero en salir fue Lord Armando, después Doroty, el momento de que bajara Lord André, Candy escuchó como se cuadraba un escuadrón de oficiales, tomo aire y suspiro- dios mío ayúdame en tus manos encomiendo mi viada, madre guíame por favor- dijo su plegaria al altísimo cuando una mana enguantada entraba al carruaje indicando que era hora.

Suspiro y la tomo el sol la cegó por un momento cuando abrió los ojos encontró una enorme edificio en color amarillo, era de dos plantas se veía imponente, las banderas escocesas y de la casa de su padre se encontraban extendidas en las paredes, los colores negro de las puertas de caoba eran impresionantes, era estilo precolombino la estructura, la calzada de piedra imponía, bajo la mirada y vio a su padre con algunos hombres de diferente Tartán y la escolta fantasma estaba puesta a lado de Candy resguardándola Lord Armando y Doroty se acercaron a ella

-vamos hija tu padre entrara primero nosotros esperaremos en la estancia- la tomo del brazo y la engancho al suyo Doroty venia atrás de ellos, al entrar todo era impecable cuadros de grandes batas adornaban el pasillo, guardias con el tartán de los esturados estaban colocados en los pilares y al ir pasando iban saludando, de pronto se detuvieron en una puerta de roble grandísima, Lord Armando abrió la puerta y Candy se tranquilizó al ver a Annie y a Mercy adentro, se acercó a verlas

-y la tía abuela, Albert y George. Archie? - le dijo a Annie

-Candy, ellos están ocupando el lugar de su familia en el tribunal querida- dijo Mercy acercándose- nosotros no podremos entrar pues se ha pedido una sesión cerrada tendremos que esperar aquí- dijo invitándola asentarse.

-pero abuelo tu si iras? - dijo volteándolo a verlo.

-si querida yo seré tu acompañante ahí adentro no temas- dijo su abuelo sonriendo

-si claro abuelo, esos sabuesos solo ladran y no comen- dijo en tono de ironía, su abuelo la vio con una mirada retadora y Mercy solo levanto los hombros

-hay mis niñas, hay mis niña- se acercó a ella- una un pan de dulce sin duda- viendo a Candy y después vio a Mercy- y mii otra princesa con la fuerza de una tormenta y la delicadeza de una flor de lis- las abrazo a las dos- soy un hombre afortunado de tener a estas dos joyas en mi casa- ambas le dieron un beso a su abuelo de pronto se escucha que la puerta se abría

Un oficial entraba con una escolta- milord Armando Estuardo, se requiere su presencia en el tribunal de Lyon, junta a Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor- dijo y se levantó y dio la mano de} Candy.

Suspiro- hija es hora del show- le sonrió Candy y se levantó junto a su abuelo, Mercy se levantó y abrazo a su prima.

-recuerda Candy un Estuardo nunca baja la cabeza y tiene su pecho en alto si por favor nadie debe bajar tu cara digan lo que digan ahí eres un Estuardo- ella sonrió, pero había venido escuchado toda la mañana esas palabras por qué? Se preguntaba, sin más demora más que una despedida de vista que le dio Doroty y Annie se marchó de la mano de a su abuelo

-por qué le dijiste eso? - la vio Annie, Mercy volteo

-por qué Annie mi prima se enfrentases s una realidad muy cruel para ella- suspiro y camino- los nobles son perversos y fríos por el poder querida se pueden despedir entre si y acabar con quien sea- solo espero que Candy se fuerte y salga bien de esto- dijo jugando con sus manos

Doroty se acercó llevaba un rosario en mano- recemos porque dios la guie- dijo acercándose a Annie

-yo no sé rezar dijo Mercy- pero se orar- dijo firma mente

Doroty sonrió- es el mismo dios, pero diferente forma de ser escuchada- Mercy sonrió- recemos y oremos por que Dios le die fuerza y sabiduría a Candy- todas asintieron y a su forma de pedirle a dios comenzaron.

El pasillo era amplio y largo, muy largo para Candy los soldados la escoltaban junto a su abuelo llegaron a una enorme puerta de roble donde había dos chaperones con lanzas custodiando la puerta de pronto salió una comitiva de hombres con distintos Tartanes- quien solicita audiencia en el Tribunal de Lyon- dijeron al unísono

Candy suspiro y dijo fuerte- yo lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor, por gracia de dios vengo a solicitar audiencia en el tribunal de Lyon- los caballeros asintieron y le abrieron el paso, al entrar vio un gran salón a su al redor vio que se encontraban gradas de madera de pino finamente elaboradas los asiéntenles eran muchos y todos los hombres con diferentes tartán como lo había ensayado todos los clanes de Escocia estaban presente la butacas estaban en círculo, ella era conducida a por su abuelo al centro de la habitación donde estaban dispuestas dos sillas de madera forradas los cojines con rojo, el estrado se encontraban doce ancianos, busco con la mirada a Albert y lo vio sentado enfrente de ella en las gradas, junto con los ancianos vio a la tía abuela sentada junto con Lancaster y un lugar desocupado. A su lado derecho había quedado un tribunal pequeño su padre estaba sentado en medio y a su lado estaban dos sillas una era ocupada por Gordon y al lado derecho estaba otra persona que ella no reconocía.

Su abuelo hablo dejándola a un lado de él y hablo- yo Lord Armando Estuardo Wallace, presento al tribunal de Lyon a mi nieta Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor- al terminar el cuchicheo de todos se hizo presente mientras sonaba un martillo y Lord André bajaba del estrado para tomar la mano de su hija

-este honorable consejo pidió hace un tiempo la presencia de mi heredero y mi hija sea presentado ante este para tomar su responsabilidad, así que la hago presente ante ustedes- dijo con la seriedad que se ameritaba.

¿De pronto Gordon bajo y se dirigió al tribunal- honorables ancianos el regente nos presenta una dama muy hermosa perro que pruebas tiene de que sea su hija – miro a Lord André y Candy- sin duda es bella, pero nos estará diciendo la verdad? - el cuchicheo empezó y Lord André le cambio la cara

-Las pruebas esta en las carpetas que se dieron? Las pruebas de la enfermedad de ella y la constancia de las cartas de Lady Melody Macgregor que testificaba con ellas de que esta mujer es mi hija- se acercó a Gordon y su cara de sonrisa empezó a verse

-si milord todos hemos leído las carpetas pero- empezó a caminar- la pregunta es una hija ilegítima pueda tomar la regencia?- la verdad que era un descarado se atrevió de desafiar al regente en el tribunal, André estaba a punto de acercarse a él pero Candy le tomo el brazo y movió su cabeza en forma de negación- recordemos que el regente se casó con Lady Hortensia Mac tren de la casa de los lores de Gales no con Lady Melody Macgregor por lo que esta señorita es una hija ilegítima o no señores?, producto de tal vez un amorío pasajero o ventajoso por parte de ella- el murmullo se hizo presente y por un momento se soltó André de los manos de Candy y tomo por la parte de enfrente a Gordon

-Repite una vez más esa estupidez Gordon y juro por la memoria de Melody que te matare aquí mismo- los guardias se acercaron y lograron que lo soltaran.

Un hombre de sentado con los ancianos se levantó y dijo solemnemente- compostura caballeros recuerden donde esta'- salió de los lugares y se paró enfrente- es cierto lo que dice Sir Gordon pero si yo mas no recuerdo el actual regente presento primero al tribunal a lady Melody y por su abuelo se le negó el casamiento con ella, por ese hecho hago constar ante dios y ustedes que la verdadera esposa ante los ojos del pueblo fue Lady Melody, además esta muchacha es su vivo retrato de la difunta esposa y por lo que a mí me concierne ella era la legitima esposa del regente- el silencio se hizo presente y unidamente se escuchó- lo aceptamos- André sonrió ante la mirada de furia de Gordon.

-pues si el tribunal lo reconoce y también, pero esta muchacha fue educada en otro país y de otra costumbre, que amor podría tener a la madre patria si ha sido educada como una americana- miro al resentí y sonrió- aunque sea escocesa de sangre no es de corazón- el murmullo se escuchó en el recinto.

-mi hija fue resguardada por el clan Andrew en su estadía en América, tanto con el patriarca y la matriarca de dicho clan la recibieron en su casa para su educación- dijo con solemnidad

-pues que sepamos Milord el patriarca de dicho clan tiene poco que tomo la posición actual entonces que hable la matriarca de dicho clan para afirmar o desmentir- dijo viendo al a tía abuela y un sonoro si se hizo presente.

La tía abuela se levantó y bajo del estrado- lo que Lord André ha dicho es cierto la adopción de Candy fue realizada por mi clan bajo la autorización del patriarca, esta niña estuvo resguardada por la familia desde su niñez, se formó ante las costumbres de Escocia y fue enviada por la familia a estudiar en Inglaterra en el real Colegio San Pablo como dicta la costumbre- la tía abuela se colocó a lado de Candy- fue criada bajo costumbres y normatividad debida- el murmullo se hizo presente.

-entonces para avalar lo dicho por la matriarca solicito que hable el patriarca del clan- dijo Lord André solemnemente y un sonoro que hable se escuchó en todo el recinto.

Albert bajo y se colocó a lado de la tía abuela- yo Sir William Albert Andrew, patriarca por derecho de sucesión directa avalo lo dicho por la matriarca de mi clan y aseguro que mi clan entero avala la educación de la dama, si alguno tiene duda de dicha educación y formación que lo diga ahora – su mirada era firme como nunca

El hombre anciano que bajo lo vio y le sonrió- el Clan MacAlister apoya al Clan Andrew en dicha aseveración los clanes que apoyen esto que se levanten- poco a poco se fueron levantando los jefes de los clanes sin duda el clan Andrew era poderoso por hacer negocios con muchos clanes y amistades, casi todos se levantaron apoyándolos.

André sonrió Gordon estaba atrapado, pero aún tenía una carta- entonces que se haga la prueba para Lady Candice para asegurar su lealtad a Escocia- un sonoro si se dejó ver así que Candy se acercó y tomada de la mano de su padre se colocó en el centro y tres ancianos bajaron y se colocarlo enfrente de ella

Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor las preguntas serán fáciles y tendrá que responderlas en su lengua y en gales Escoces acepta – dijo uno de los ancianos

Candy asintió- será un placer-.

Declara por dios que dirá la verdad y madamas que la verdad- dijeron

ma tha e fìor, agus 'cur an cèill gu bheil Dia mo fhianais- dijo en un perfecto gales-sí , declaro que es verdad y pongo a dios por testigo-

-señorita Estuardo conoce los preceptos de la antigua orden del pueblo escoces? - dijo el anciano

ma tha fios agam, dìlseachd, agus ceartas, urram agus leanaltais, si los conozco, la lealtad, justicia, honor y perseverancia- el anciano sonrió.

Cuál es el honor más grande para un escoces'- dijo otro anciano.

a thoirt seachad a bheatha dha-Iùdhaich, teaghlach urram, seo a bhith duine sam bith a venaglorie a bhith na h-Alba le bhith a 'breith agus cridhe, dar su vida por su madre patria, honrar a la familia, siendo esta todo aquel que se vanaglorie de ser Escoces de nacimiento y de corazón- la sonrisa se fue borrando de la cara de Gordon conforme pasaba el interrogatorio

este consistía en los preceptos por los cuales se había fundado Escocia, su historia principal y las tradiciones más ancestrales, casi terminaba el interrogatorio y la parte final.

\- ¿Señorita Estuardo, esta consiente de la responsabilidad hacia el pueblo Escoces si tomo el cargo de heredera a la regencia? - todos suspiraron y Candy se adelantó para ver a todos, la expectativa corría por toda la cámara.

-si ministro soy consciente que mi vida será dada para el bienestar del pueblo por él y para él, que este pueblo mío, tiene necesidades y como la gran hermandad que somos, estamos unidos, tal vez como lo dijo Sir Gordon, mi madre y mi padre no se casaron por las leyes propias, pero ante nuestro Dios y las costumbre de nuestro pueblo cuando un hombre ama a una mujer con el corazón como mis padres son esposos y se honran, mis padres se amaron y por el bien de Escocia tuvieron que separarse- tomo un respiro- tuve que ser sacada del seno de mi familia para mi protección aun yo misma desconocía mi procedencia, viví bajo el cuidado del Clan de los Andrew como una de ella, por el sacrificio que hizo mi madre al tener que abandonar esta hermosa tierra y morir lejos de ella para defenderme- se giró para ver a todos- pero la sangre que corre por mis venas señores es tan escocesa como la de ustedes, mi alma anhelaba volver a esta tierra, he tenido la oportunidad de haber crecido como uno de ellos, la mitad de mi vida he sido huérfana y criada para ser una dama- el silencio se mantenía-soy tanto una noble como una plebeya, se lo que es trabajar para conseguir un plato de comida y dormir en lugares que nunca imagine, al igual se vivir como una noble y tengo la educación de una, si para ustedes no soy considerada digna del privilegio de representar a mi gente ante el mundo, lo acepto pero tengan en cuenta que solo una persona que ha vivido como ellos tendrá la oportunidad de tenerlo- los aplausos se escucharon estremeciendo el recinto.

La que había hablado era una mujer no ambiciosa, solo pedía lo justo y el poder servir a una nación sin más gloria que honrar a su patria, si era forastera en su tierra pero el corazón de la gente escocesa era esa seguir los preceptos y entenderlos, un estruendo más grande ese escucho detrás de otra puerta esa enorme puerta con rejas puesto que la audiencia se había hecho pública a petición de última hora, el pueblo la gente a Escocesa se encontraba callada mirando al tribunal, el pueblo aceptaba a Candy como futura regente. Su corazón había hablado no como el de aquellos aristócratas que comúnmente se escuchaba sino como ellos gente del pueblo, el corazón de la gente se llenaba de alegría, por fin una regente de ellos para ellos y por ellos; la esperanza volvía al pueblo.

Los ancianos se levantaron y pidieron orden- creo que todos estamos de acuerdo de que el REAL TRIBUNAL DE LYON da a someter a todos los patriarcas del pueblo escoces, la votación para hacer legitima a Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor como hija legitima de Lord Andrew Estuardo- se dirigió a los demás magistrados.

Un si fue escuchándose mientras cada uno del patriarca se fueron levantado para dar su voto, la cara de Lord André se ponía una sonrisa y tomaba la mano de Candy fuerte mente mientras Albert sostenía a la tía abuela.

-la decisión es unánime Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor es legalmente reconocida por el Tribunal de Lyon como hija legitima del regente, que dando bajo la protección de la Guardia imperial del mismo y se le otorgan todos los títulos y obligaciones correspondientes del cargo- todos aplaudieron

-para la votación para otorgarle el título de heredera a la regencia de Escocia- dijo el anciano

Empezó la votación entre un sí de la mayoría de los patriarcas y solo una parte fiel a Gordon negaban la moción, el anciano hablo- visto que la mayoría de los representantes de los clanes votaron a favor, el tribunal accede a darle el honor de heredera legitima a la regencia- todos aplaudieron

Del fondo un guardia llegaba con un libro antiguo y un monje lo traía se acercó donde se encontraba Candy y le dijo-  
dol a sgur a dhìon an t-urram, ceartas agus muinntir na h-Iùdhaich Nuadh fiù 's mu bheatha fhèin mar riaghladair san àm ri teachd agus a' gealltainn gus coimhead às dèidh ùidhean nan daoine aige, jura defender el honor, la justicia y a la gente de la tierra madre Escocía aun sobre su vida misma como futura regente y promete velar por los intereses de su pueblo.

Candy se acercó del brazo de su padre-Tha mi a 'mionnachadh, lo juro- los aplausos se dejaron sentir de todos los presentes

-aghaidh a chur daoine dìreach a 'cluich coimhcheangal gu bheil Dia a chumail airson iomadh bliadhna ach an-dràsta rùilear agus a bheannachadh an t-slighe a-oighre gu glic agus lean choguisfrente, a su pueblo acaba de jugar un pacto, que dios guarde por muchos años mas al regente actual y bendiga el camino de su heredera para que con sabiduría y conciencia lo siga- el monje retiro el libro y fue escoltado por los guardias Gordon estaba enfurecido por completo sus argumentos fueron refutados y con la toma y reconocimiento de Candy no había nada que hacer o no?-

De pronto la puerta se abrir y se escuchó- un momento esto aún no ha terminado- fue lo que se escuchó y todos voltearon haber quienes entraba a la audiencia sin avisar.


	78. Chapter 78 HACIENDO JUSTICIA

CAPITULO 72

HACIENDO JUSTICIA

Todos voltearon a ver quiénes habían interrumpido la reunión, Lord André y Candy sonrieron, el que había llegado con un hombre encapuchado era nada menos que Sir Macgregor con unos papeles en mano.

Gordon inmediatamente se puso alerta ahora que más podía pasar- como se atreven a interrumpir esta audiencia? - vio a Macgregor- Sir Macgregor porque entra de esta forma? - decía encolerizado.

Se acercó a él y lo tomo del tartán – tu mejor no hables porque si pudiera ahora mismo te mataba con mis propias manos desgraciado- fue un grito sonoro que hizo guardar silencio mientras los guardias trataban de interponerse, Candy y Albert corrieron para ayudar a separar a esos hombres, mientras Lord André solo observaba.

Ya más tranquilo y abrazando a su nieta, un anciano se acercó- Macgregor puedes decirme como te atreves a acercarte y hacer semejante escándalo en el tribunal- Macgregor lo vio con furia en los ojos

-me acerco magistrado porque este infeliz- señalo a Gordon- fue capaz de tratar de matar a mi nieta, lo mismo que su despreciable padre mato a mi hija¡- el recinto se quedó callado y el rostro sereno de André se volvió desencajado, un silencio sepulcral inundo la sala.

-no te permito que difames a mi padre Macgregor ni a mí esto tendrás que probarlo y pagar con tu sangre esta ofensa- dijo un Gordon aun retenido por los guardias imperiales.

De la nada se acercó André y giro a Macgregor- dime como aseguras ese hecho dímelo que tiene que ver la familia de Gordon con la muerte de Melody- lo tomo por la solapa del traje que llevaba- dímelo Macgregor te lo exige¡- la cara de André era de un furia incontrolable, él sabía que el autor intelectual del atentado era Gordon pero que tenía que ver con la muerte de Melody, su Melody y de llevar la desgracia a su puerta, por sus antepasados mataría el mismo con sus manos a quien le hubiera hecho tanto mal

El hombre encapuchado se levantó la capa y ese dejo ver- yo le diré Lord André- todos voltearon y vieron que el encapuchado no era más que Terry.

¿Un anciano se acercó – dime muchacho quien eres tú? - Terry rio

Soy Terrece Granchester heredero al ducado de Granchester, sobrino segundo del Rey de Inglaterra- el silencio se hizo presente- y por este edicto pido se me entrega a Sir Gordon para ponerlo ante la justicia de su majestad pues a atentado contra mi prima Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor y a su padre Sir Marcus Gordon por ser el autor intelectual de la muerte de Lady Melody – de inmediato el anciano tomo el edicto que llevaba Terry.

¿Este fue donde se encontraban los demás ancianos y leyeron esto ante la cara ingenua de Gordon, André se aproximó a los ancianos – Exijo una explicación para esto? - dijo en una forma muy autoritaria y los ancianos se voltearon e inclinaron la cabeza

-descuide milord yo le informare- Terry se acercó peligrosamente donde estaba gordo- mientras se atentaba contra la vida de Lady Candy, fueron detenidos los maleantes y encerrados en la torre de Londres pues es un atentado directamente a la casa real por ser ustedes parte de ella, de tras de in interrogatorio exhaustivo y llevado acabo por mi señor padre, el dirigente principal señaló a esta basura- señalando a Gordon- como el autor intelectual del atentado- al seguir investigando y confirmar con los que fueron detenidos ante el segundo atentado hacia Lady Candy y la familia Andrew se pudo corroborar que él fue el culpable contratando forajidos Irlandeses para realizarlo- sonrió al ver la cara de angustia de Gordon

-sí, pero el que tiene que ver con la muerte de mi esposa? - dijo firmemente, cuando de pronto entraba en el recinto la guardia imperial inglesa con el padre de Gordon esposado.

-el nada milord pero su padre fue el autor intelectual ya que el llevo la misiva informándole a Lady Melody de su compromiso y manipulo al hijo de Lancaster y a Melody para su partida a América- Lancaster se aproximó lleno de furia y Lord Armando lo detuvo – él les prometió que los ayudaría al llegar a américa y los dejo a su suerte sin dinero y viviendo en la miseria- dijo Terry mirando a los ojos a André- ellos confiaron su seguridad a Gordon y el los abandono sin decir nada, las cartas de Lady Melody y el joven Lancaster explicando su actuar y pidiendo apoyo cuando el hijo de Sir Lancaster cayó enfermo las hemos encontrado en su despacho y nunca les ayudo- suspiro- cuando Lady Melody le suplico en una carta ayuda pues había muerto el joven Lancaster y su embarazo había llegado a su fin, ella moría de hambre y soledad, este bastardo se cayó- André no lo podía creer su Melody había sufrido tanto por la culpa de ese hombre si tan solo le hubiera dicho dónde estaba el mismo hubiera acabado con la farsa se hubiera ido a buscarla a ella y a su hija sin importarle nada, Melody había pasado hambre y frio por la culpa de ese bastardo.

Las fuerzas de Candy llegaron al limite su madre había pedido ayuda, fue engañada y sufrió las penalidades de un inverno frio en América sin dinero y mendigando un poco de comida, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus fuerzas no le dieron para mas y cayo hincada sostenida por Albert mientras sus ojos se hacían un mar de lágrimas.

André vio a su hija caer al piso llorando, volteo a ver a su padre con cara de horror, en una milésima fracción de segundo pasaron por las imágenes de Melody saliendo con el hijo de Lancaster, el frio del invierno y recordó cuando vio el cuerpo de su amada estaba delgadísima y sus manos maltratas, el lloro y se culpó por toda una vida haberla llevado a ser sufrimiento y ahora con la verdad de que ella había confiado en alguien y este maldito bastarte los dejo a su suerte. El odio invadió su cuerpo y una necesidad de matar al padre de Gordon pudo más que su cordura y en un movimiento rápido se acercó a donde estaba detenido y sin pensarlo lo golpeo.

Todos gritaron al ver como actuaba el regente parecía un animal enfurecido, golpeando al padre de Gordon quitándoselo a los guardias que habían escuchado todo y no pusieron resistencia a que Lord André cobrara un poco de venganza.

André parecía endemoniado golpeado con todas sus fuerzas a Marcus mientras un charco de sangre empezaba a formarse, Gordon grito- de ténganlo a matar a mi padre- en ese momento reacción Lord Armando.

-André por dios detente no es forma- hiso una señal para que fuera detenido por los guardias, pero aun siendo 4 guardias no podían separar a André del cuerpo de Marcus sino lo detenían lo mataría ahí mismo. Candy vio a su padre como molía a golpes y de pronto no sintió como las fuerzas llegaron a ella, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su padre ningún guardia la quiso detener

.

Toco el hombro de su padre y se inclinó mientras él seguía moliendo a golpes a Marcus, Candy hablo tranquilamente a su padre- detente André, yo estoy en paz y descansando no debes dejar a nuestra hija sola, detente amor que aún no es tiempo que vengas y si lo matas amor mío nunca podremos estar juntos- André se detuvo mientras en sus manos tenia a Marcus por la camisa, vía a Candy y por un momento pareció que veía la cara de Melody, ella le sonrió- déjalo amor dulce estrella déjalo- la miro petrificado esas palabras solo las decía Melody para calmarlo- cuida de nuestra hija no la dejes sola, te amo cuídala, que el odio no invada tu corazón, yo te esperare lo que sea necesario pero no antes amor- en ese momento Candy cayo en brazos de su padre cuando soltó a Marcus y el la atrapo en sus brazos mientras lloraba como un niño.

Albert se acercó he intento quitársela de los brazos- no déjala conmigo- vio a su padre- padre que se lo lleven a no respondo de mi- la cara de André era un rio de lágrimas con su hija en brazos recostada en su pecho- te juro Marcus que por mi ancestro pagaras con tu vida la muerte de Melody y el sufrimiento de mi familia, pero no ha de ser por mi mano – abrazo a su hija mientras los guardias se llevan a un mal herido Marcus Gordon. Terry se acercaba y vio la imagen sé que do petrificado como un hombre podía haber traído la ruina a una familia solo por ambición de una regencia todo por el maldito poder y dinero, sintió asco.

AL hacer una seña los guardias se acercaron y pasaron junto a Macgregor, este le dio un golpe a Gordon en el estómago doblándolo- te juro muchacho que no volverás a hacerle daño a mi familia ni a mi hija- fue apartado por los guardias.

La tía abuela reaccionaba del shock- un médico mi sobrina un médico¡- el recinto estaba en silencio una desgracia se había dado a conocer, los guardias volvían en sí y de pronto un médico se acerco

André abrió sus brazos aun en el suelo con el cuerpo de su hija en sus manos- revísela- el medico no era otro más que su tío Arturo.

-descuide milord Lady Candy solo se desmayó- hizo la indicación para que Albert se acercara.

Como en un zurro le dijo- milord yo me hare cargo de ella- sus fuerzas se rindieron y asintió con la cabeza Albert la tomo y salió del recinto. Mientras Gordon aun permanecía en shock mientras era sacado del recinto se escuchó la voz generalizada- JUSTICIA, JUSTICIA, JUSTICIA-

El pueblo había escuchado la triste historia del regente, la historia que algunos ancianos sabían perfectamente de como se había desquiciado el joven regente buscando siempre a su esposa y luego de su hija, cuanto había sufrido por esa desgracia.

André se puso enfrente de los ancianos- EXIGO JUSTICIA PARA MI ESPOSA Y MI HIJA¡ hoy no estoy como regente de este país vengo como cualquier gente a exigir justicia – dijo sus puños cerrados y sus lágrimas aun en su mejilla, quería matar a Marcus con sus propias manos y a su hijo después André Estuardo nunca había sentido esa necesidad de venganza era conocido por ser frio y ecuánime, pero al saber que su amada sufrió hambre, frio y desesperación por un maldito hombre ambicioso y su hija pudo estar en su misma posición con su hijo . André solo clamaba lo que por derecho era justo, aun el pueblo grita los mismo JUSTICIA, JUSTICIA.

Los ancianos se reunieron y vieron a Terry- milord le pedimos que se lleve a los prisioneros para serlos juzgados en Londres lo más pronto posible siendo que un atentado contra la familia imperial escocesa- miro a la gente – si están aquí habrá un linchamiento nuestro regente es muy querido por el pueblo y no perdonaran el daño que le hicieron al mismo- Terry asintió y dio la orden de que la guardia imperial se llevara a Gordon.

Terry se quedó pensando y recordando- padre, pero porque tengo que llevar un desacatamiento de soldados de la guardia imperial inglesa- Richard volteo a ver a Terry.

-porque al enterarse hijo mío el daño que le hicieron a Lord André y su familia el pueblo va querer lincharlos- Terry lo miro desconcertado, su padre suspiro y lo vio

-mira hijo el padre de Candy es un hombre justo y bueno, su pueblo lo ama por eso, ha luchado hombro con hombro por ellos para lograr que el Imperio británico les deje, para formar un gobierno noble y justo- prendió un cigarro- pocos gobernantes como él se han visto en la regencia de Escocia- Terry entendió perfectamente.

-ahora te comprendo padre sin duda Lord André es el padre de mi pecosa al igual que el todos la amamos y ariamos todo por ella- sonrió para el mientras iba enfrente al destacamento que inmediatamente tuvieron que abrir paso por la gente que se juntaba y les gritaban a los dos delincuentes- MALDITO, MUERTE, JUSTICIA, ASESINOS Y DESALMADOS- eran los adjetivos que gritaba la gente por poco se los arrebatan sino es por que llegaba un destacamento con el capitán de la guardia escocesa

-disculpe milord necesita ayuda? - dijo sonriéndole a Terry

Terry sonrió y le dijo- te habías tardado amigo- sonrieron los dos y con otro destacamento mas poderío llevarlos a los carruajes que serían escoltados hasta la estación de Tren.

En el tribunal todos se habían quedado discutiendo el caso, mientras Lord André se dispuso haber s su hija que había sido llevada a na habitación de tribunal, se acercó a l puerta y aun ella no despertaba, cuando entro.

Albert lo miro y se acercó junto a él estaba Arturo- milord-

¿Cómo esta Andrew? - dijo fríamente

-descansa solo hay que esperar- dijo Albert viendo la cama donde estaba descansando

André se sentó junto de ella- hija mía, mi pobre niña no pude cuidar de tu madre, pero te juro hija que mi vida no alcanzara para protegerte y hacerte feliz- se inclinó para besar su frente y sus lágrimas aparecieron- mi tesoro mi vida a dios doy gracias por haberte recuperado y te juro que no te decepcionare nunca mi niña- el silencio se hizo presente.

Arturo se acercó pues al entrar vio como estaba lleno de sangre André y le toco el hombro- milord- el voltio y lo vio- descuide nosotros la vigilaremos, pero usted necesita ir a lavarse y le curare las heridas- sus nudillos están ensangrentados y reventados por los golpes; André asintió e iba a salir y vio a Albert

-cuídale como tu vida por favor- Albert asintió, mientras salía Albert fue y se sentó en la cama junto a Candy

-princesa despierta tu papa está preocupado y yo igual- beso tiernamente sus labios y Candy empezó a reaccionar

-Amor mío – dijo tratando de ponerse de sentarse y Albert se lo impidió

-descansa Candy descansa- ella despertó y en su mente solo podía recordar a su padre masacrando a un hombre

-mi padre Albert mi padre va a matar a ese hombre- decía desesperada Albert la abrazo

-descuida princesa, el esta bien y Terry se llevó a los Gordon a Londres- teniéndola entre sus manos , mientras lloraba – no llores amor todo estará bien-

-Albert mi madre- siguió llorando- sufrió tanto por salvarme- la escena era muy conmovedora, ellos abrazados en la cama y una ventana junto a ellos dejaba pasar el sol de la tarde, su padre entro a la habitación y se quedó plasmado de la escena era como volver en el tiempo y ver a su Melody junto de él. Candy lo vio y le ofreció la mano y André se acercó mientras Albert se levantaba

-por qué lloras pequeña niña mía- decía André con toda la ternura del mundo al abrazarla acariciaba su cabello- no vez que le partes el corazón a tu padre princesa- tomo su rostro y limpio sus lagrimas

-padre mi madre sufrió mucho- suspiraba – tan solo por darnos seguridad, papa pobre de mi madre- las lágrimas amenazaban para volver a salir. Gordon la abrazo y la devolvió a su lugar

-hija mía lo sé – sus lágrimas del ahora querían salir- pero el sacrificio que hizo tu madre fue por amor y pesar de que todos quisieron separarnos ella logro con ayuda de dios el que nos encontráramos- una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de André- debemos de estar alegres amor por que ahora estamos juntos- la abrazo- y el amor que nos tenemos nos mantendrá fuertes y te prometo mi princesa que de ahora en adelante nadie te lastimara ni nos separaremos por que el sacrificio de tu madre es de honrarse pero no con lágrimas sino con sonrisas y amor ella estará más tranquila sinos ve felices mi pequeña princesa- Candy lloro y se abrazó a su padre que ahora llenaba sus mejillas con lagrimas

-padre que pasara con los Gordon- dijo Candy preocupada.

-hija eso solo lo sabrá dios- le sonrió- te prometo que seré justo con ellos en el tribunal y quiero disculparme no debiste a verme visto así, pero- sus puños se cerraba de impotencia Candy lo tomo entre sus manos

-padre se el dolor que tienes guardado y el rencor no te llevara añada bueno- sonrió- recuerda que solo dios puede juzgar a los hombres por sus pecados y aun así el perdón a lo que le ofenden. ¿Lo que le paso a mi madre fue muy cruel y malvado, pero quienes somos nosotros para juzgar si también hemos tenido errores?, que la justicia les de su sentencia padre, pero – toco el pecho de su padre- que tu corazón los perdoné por el amor tan grande que le tuviste a mi madre y el que me tienes a mi padre, que ese odio no devoré tu alma-

André la vio con ternura y dulzura su pequeña sin duda había sacado la forma de hablar de Melody, siempre le daba paz a su alma y tenía las palabras perfectas, solo dios y el tiempo decidirían si podría perdonar, pero no cerraría a la idea pues a su hija no le podía negar nada y si ella tenía el corazón de perdonar él lo intentaría.

Los minutos pasaron y juntos lloraron por la pérdida de Melody, por la separación y por la vida en soledad que habían vivido, pero de hoy en adelante se prometían que lograrían hacer posible la familia que su madre siempre había querido para ellos, padre e hija lucharían por su felicidad y tendrían su familia.

Después de un tiempo y que Arturo revisara otra vez a Candy para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien ellos salieron de la habitación, una pequeña sala estaba continua a la habitación y ahí los esperaban todos sus abuelos Macgregor fue el primero en ir a revisar a Candy.

-hija estas bien? ¿Te sientes bien? - mientras le daba vuelta revisándola de pies a cabeza, de pronto se acercó Arturo.

-Papa descuida ella está bien- sonrió- Candy es fuerte solo fue la impresión- Macgregor asintió y abrazo a su pequeña nieta

-está bien te creeré hijo- viéndola a los ojos- pero no vuelvas a asustar a este pobre abuelo tuyo por favor- dijo con una sonrisa cuando Candy asintió.

De pronto vio a Albert y se acercó a abrazarla y en caminarla al centro de la habitación.

De pronto entraron a la habitación y era Lord Armando con un anciano- hija que bueno que estés mejor- miro a su hijo- milord los ancianos deliberaron y en aceptado que los Gordon sean juzgados en Inglaterra por el atentado contra Lady Candy, pero- todos voltearon a verlo- por la muerte de Melody hijo quieren que juzguen a Marcus bajo las leyes escocesas con el precepto-

André se acercó a su padre- solo un Escoces puede juzgar a un Escoces verdad papa?- el asintió- veré que puedo hacer pero mi primo estaba muy enojado con lo del atentado contra Candy y se pondrá más furioso al saber que también tuvo que ver con la muerte de Melody tu sabes que eran muy unidos- eso era un impedimento si su primo el rey de Inglaterra había sido muy buen amigo de los dos, cuando ocurrió la desaparición de Melody el mismo estuvo a carga de la investigación en Inglaterra y mando mensajeros a América tratando de encontrar la hija de su primo, Melody era amada por mucho, al enterarse de los atentados sobre la hija de su primo se encolerizó y por eso mando llamar al duque de Granchester el mejor de sus agentes que tenía la fama no solo de ser frio y calcular, sino un buen investigador pues lograba tener confesiones asta de los más difíciles presos, el rey nunca cuestiona la forma de interrogar del duque pues era eficaz con sus método, ahora como le haría André para que le regresara a Marcus para ser juzgado en Escocia eso sería todo un desafío,.- lo intentare y respecto a mi hija?-

El anciano que se había mantenido en silencio tomo la palabra- milord referente a la princesa Lady Candy, el Tribunal apoya y ratifica como hija legitima de Escocia por lo tanto es la heredera directa a la regencia por derecho de sangre y de dios- el hombre camino donde estaba Candy-princesa- suspiro- este pobre viejo he visto pasar tres generaciones de Estuardo por la regencia de esta tierra, he oído discursos alentadores y otros llenos de alma- se inclinó- pero el suyo es el primero que le llego no solo al Tribunal sino al pueblo- tomo sus manos- su padre es un hombre, honesto, parcial y justo; Escocia lo ama y no dudamos que esa herencia la tenga a usted cuando llegue el momento y espero sea en mucho tiempo, Escocia será muy afortunada por tener a una dama de tan buen corazón que sé que regirá para su pueblo y no para intereses personal, le pido que me acompañe al balcón- todos quedaron sorprendidos.

El balcón de la sala se encontraba dirigido al patio principal de la abadía – miladi se hagan al pueblo desde que la trajeron mal del cámara el pueblo ha estado rezando por usted así que permítame dirigirla para que la vean sana- Candy se quedó parada vio a Albert y asintió con la cabeza, mientras su padre tomo la mano de su hija

-descuide Sir Macdroy yo mismo la llevare- dijo encaminado así el balcón. El espectáculo era algo magnifico todos los aldeanos que habían presenciado lo ocurrido en el tribunal se encontraban hincados unos orando y otros rezando por el bienestar de la nueva princesa del pueblo como le habían apodado puesto que ellos se identificaron con ella tras su discurso al salir un aldeano empezó a decir- está bien, la princesa está bien y el regente viene con ella- todos se fueron levantando y aplaudieron dando gracias a dios por su salud y por verla sana

\- pueblo de Escocia mi querida familia les presento a mi hija Lady Candy Estuardo Macgregor heredera oficial al trono de Escocia- la gente aplaudió. Candy hizo lo que nunca un monarca había hecho saliendo del protocolo se inclinó delante del pueblo en señal de gratitud, el pueblo gritaba

-Viva Escocia, Viva la familia Estuardo, Dios los bendiga- los aplausos y los sombreros volaron- Viva la princesa del pueblo Candy- su padre vio cómo su hija quería llorar ante la muestra de alegría del pueblo su padre la abrazo y un aldeano dijo- que hable la princesa Estuardo que hable- su padre inclino su cabeza dándole permiso a Candy para hablar

\- querida familia, querido pueblo Escoces, sé que aun soy muy joven y me falta mucho por conocerlos y aprender de este bello país solo les pido su ayuda para llevar este cargo que me han dado, prometo no defraudarlos y que DIOS SIEMPRE GUARDE A LA MADRE TIERRA DE ESCOCIA Y A SU PUEBLO- la gente aplaudió y ellos se retiraron, las calles del pueblo sin duda habría fiesta por que ahora la regencia tenia heredera y no una cualquiera sino una buena mujer.

Adentro Candy se zafó del brazo de su padre y abrazo a Albert delante de todo y él le dijo- bien hecho amor bien hecho- la tía abuela entraba junto a Annie, Mercy se encontraba en un rincón cuando se acercó a su abuelo

-abuelito Candy será una buena regente algún día- su abuelo la abrazo- siente muy orgulloso de ella- dijo con sinceridad, Lord Armando la vio

-No solo de ella hija sino de ti por toda la ayuda que le has brindado solo espero que no la dejes sola y que algún día tu también encuentre aquel hombre que llene tu vida de alegría y sea tu compañero mi dulce niña- Mercy asintió y vio inmediatamente a Arturo que la observaba con admiración y ternura.

-Espero ya haberlo encontrado- dijo entre un susurro apenas perceptible.

\- ahora hay que celebrar que todo está aclarado- dijo la tía abuela- así que can… - movió su cabeza – no Lady Candy si nos permite la están esperando en el comedor del palacio- Candy se acercó y abrazo a la tía abuela

-no tía abuela para usted siempre seré su torpe Candy- le sonrió y la anciana la abrazo dándole la gracia. ¿Todos se retiraron al comedor, pero en el camino un hombre se debatía entre sus pensamientos y sus acciones en verdad, esto lo superaba había sido un día muy agitado y lleno de sorpresas, pero la pregunta estaba en el aire- podría hacerla feliz? - Albert no solo debatía eso sino como continuaría su relación ahora. La tarde paso tranquila.

Al salir a respirar Candy vio un hombre sentado en una de las bancas del jardín y se acerco ael tocando su hombro pudo descubrir que el estaba llorando


	79. Chapter 79 ¿ UNA NUEVA VIDA?

CAPITULO 73

¿UNA NUEVA VIDA?

Había transcurrido un mes después de la presentación de Candy, ahora se encontraba todo muy distinto a lo que ella hubiera imaginado, cuantas cosas habían cambiado en tan pocos días, sonreía sentada en "SU OFICINA", si, aunque ella misma no se lo creyera tenía una oficina en el castillo, era tarde y las audiencias que había tenido eran muy cansadas, retiraba un poco; recordando como su vida había llevado a dar un giro de 180° en tan solo unas semanas, sonreía con una taza de café en las manos.

 _Esa tarde que había salido a ver quién lloraba en el jardín se dio cuenta que su abuelo Macgregor se encontraba muy conmocionado por todo, el nunca pensó que su hija su única hija hubiera sufrido tanto, Candy lo vio y su corazón se hizo trisas al verlo así. Se sentó junto a él y le dijo_

 _-no llores abuelito, ya todo paso- suspiro un momento- sé que fue difícil descubrir todo por lo que mi mama paso – su abuelo giro la cabeza que un hombre tan fuerte tuviera lágrimas en los ojos la conmovió demasiado- mama está en un lugar mejor y por suerte ahora estamos juntos, debemos honrar su memoria con alegría y rezar por su alma; aunque hubieras podido cambiar algo, quedo en el pasado- se giró y lo vio a los ojos._

 _-hija tu madre era muy fuerte y me apena mucho que haya asado no solo ella sino tu un calvario- decía con el corazón en la mano y con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la tarda daba sus últimos rayos de día- si yo hubiera puesto más atención en todo lo que estaba pasando y no hubiera perdido la esperanza de encontrarte hija yo…- la voz de su abuelito se quebrantaba. Candy lo miro con la más tierna sonrisa._

 _-si tú me hubieras encontrado antes abuelito si me hubieras ahorrado mucho sufrimiento- su abuelito se quedó impresionado al escucharla- pero no hubiera conocido a tanta gente en mi vida y no hubiera sido la que soy hoy, tal vez sería una dama de sociedad pero sin alegría y ganas por vivir, si no te niego que pase cosas fuerte estando lejos de ustedes pero gente como Anthony, Albert y hasta Terry sin abiar a m es queridos Archie y Steart, ni Annie ni Paty – sonrió- asta a Elisa y Neil se encargaron de que siempre tuviera los pies en la tierra y fuera de carácter rígido, mi estadía en el Hogar de Ponny me dio bases firme y la Tía abuela me moldeo-_

 _-pero hija si yo hubiera podido- el pobre anciano se apretaba las manos sin duda le dolía que su nieta hubiera asado tal vez las mismas penurias que su madre y lo peor creyéndose sola en el mundo le partía el corazón, pero ella le sonrió._

 _\- abuelito yo no cambiaría nada de mi vida, me hubiera encantado no te miento tenerlos a ti y a papa junto de mí, pero tuve gente que siempre me cuido abuelito- le dio un abrazo- pero ahora estoy aquí y nunca me iré de tu lado abuelito, tqm – su abuelo comprendió que, si había pasado cosas difíciles, pero no era una cosa que ella le pesara sino al contrario la valentía y la fortaleza que recibió en esos años la habían hecho una gran mujer._

Un fuerte toquilo en su puerta la saco de sus pensamiento- si adelante – dijo girando su silla de cuero dejándola enfrente del escritorio de roble solido que tenía en su oficina, las ventanas dejaban entrar mucha luz, su enorme librero se imponía a su lado derecho de la habitación, y frente a su escritorio se realzaba una sal Luis XV, A Candy le gustaba más atender a la gente sentada en aquella sala, en vez de su escritorio, en el centro una mesa barroca muy bajita y su oficina tenia mesas de pared siempre con bellas rosas, el color era rojo vino con blanco, había discutido con nana por mas de dos días por el color pero al fin de cuentas la nana había cedido sin poner objeciones, la puerta de roble se abría mientras ella dejaba su taza de café en el escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de papeles, en una esquina apilados algunos, y una foto de ella y de Albert resaltaba, al igual que su lapicera y en café vino con su tintero, ella sonrió cuando vio quien entraba.

-hola papa- decía mientras su padre entraba en un impecable traje italiano negro y le sonreía.

-hola mi amor como estuvo el día- mientras Candy se levantaba para darle un abrazo

-bien tuve unas cuantas audiencias, pero todo controlado- su padre se sentía orgulloso de ella y recordaba cómo le había dicho a Candy lo de la oficina y como ella había reaccionado.

 _Era la mañana siguiente a su presentación y Lord Armando se dirigió a la villa de los Andrew ara tomar el desayuno con su hija, todo transcurrió entre risas y pláticas sobre la situación del día anterior; por un momento no sabía cómo decirle, pero se armó de valor junto cuando todos se dirigían a la sala del té._

 _-Candy hija necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- el tono serio de su adre le había quedado claro que era algo delicado, ella había asentido y vio con una cara de súplica a Albert para que no la dejara sola, su padre sonrió ante esto- si William tu también tienes que venir- él se había dado por vencido ante esa relación puesto que el amor que veía en la cara de ellos le recordaba mucho al de él y su amada Melody, así que era mejor dar su brazo a torcer._

 _Entraron a l biblioteca, Albert traía un traje estilo inglés de color café y Candy un lindo traje de dos piezas de color rosa y una camisa blanca. el pelo se lo había acomodado en un chongo y unos caireles estaban suelto, por un momento le dio la impresión de estar viendo a su Melody y sonrió- hija tengo que informarte que después de ser reconocida el tribunal me ha pedido que cuanto antes tomes tu lugar en el castillo- la cara de ese par quedo fría y sin expresión, la tristeza invadió a los dos._

 _De las sombras salió Lord Armando- jijiji no pongan cara de difuntos hijos, solo que mi querida nieta- se acercó a ella y la abrazo- tiene que empezar con sus responsabilidades ante el pueblo Escoces- la cara les cambio._

 _-papa, pero yo. - decía Candy muy preocupada- no sé nada? ¿Qué debo hacer? - mientras veía con ojos de ternura_

 _\- mira hija en primer lugar tendrás una oficina en el castillo, para que puedas dar tus audiencias- la cara de Candy se aterro y su padre se acercó a ella- no tengas miedo tus audiencias para empezar será arreglar disputas leves y organizar a las mujeres, en realidad empezaras con conflictos pequeños mientras vas familiarizándote- Candy se relajó un poco ante la seguridad de su adre- yo a veces tengo que salir por cuestiones diplomáticas y no hay quien atienda estas disputas, tendrás gente que te asesore, lo que implementamos es que solo los casos difíciles sea llevados al tribunal y aminorar la carga-_

 _Su abuelo rio ante la cara de Candy- descuida hija, son cosas como diferencias por tierras, conflictos entre mujeres como chismes y malos entendidos, organizar asociaciones y festivales, conflictos de índole familiar- decía confiado en su nieta_

 _Candy vio a Albert preocupada, él sonrió- descuida pequeña sé que otras hacerlo- la confianza de esa voz le dio paz y asintió._

 _-Está bien papa tratare de no decepcionarte- su padre estaba orgulloso, pero como podría pensar Candy que podría decepcionarlo nunca era su niña nunca podría hacerlo._

Hija estas listas para irte o vendrá Andrew por ti- dijo su padre después de darle un abrazo fuerte, ella le sonrió

-si papa esperare a Albert- se sonrojo- además tengo que checar dos asuntos para mañana a primera hora y quisiera adelantar el trabajo un poco mientras lo espero- como había cambiado su hija y fue rápido que se acoplara a su labor en realidad lo estaba haciendo muy bien él pensó que le iba a costar mucho trabajo, pero la habilidad y su temperamento calmado le ayudo mucho, cada caso que veía salían muy satisfactoriamente todos los partes.

-está bien pequeña te dejo trabajar, pero no te esfuerces mucho- le guiño el ojo- nos veremos en la cena- Candy asintió, recordó el primer día que llego a la oficina, mientras su padre cerraba la puerta

 _Lunes por la mañana ella llevaba un hermoso traje color rojo con saco de mangas largas y una falda recta larga que se amoldaba a su cuero, la noche anterior no había podido dormir por la preocupación aunque nana, Mercy y Albert habían estado entrenándola parecía como si fuera haberse con la misma hermana Grey, estaba muy nerviosa, ni el beso apasionado que le había dado Albert cuando la dejaba en la puerta del tribunal la había calmado, recorrió esos pasillos largo y algo oscuros, ya había estado ahí por causa de las remodelaciones de la antigua oficina de su padre le parecía todo muy distinto, se fue acercando a su oficina al lado sur del tribunal, la figura de su secretaria fue asiéndose cada vez más grande al llegar junto a ella se dio cuenta que había mucha gente esperando y le dio mucha pena- buenos día Pam- dijo mirando a su secretaria_

 _Su padre había designado a su secretaria personal para que le ayudara a su pequeña, era una mujer de 30 años tez blanca, pelo rojizo , confección delgada y usaba unos lentes, siempre muy formal con su traje gris y el escudo de la familia imperial a su lado derecho, había trabajado con su padre por mas de 10 años y era muy eficaz- buenas tardes su majestad- dijo uniéndose de pie y haciendo una caravana toda la gente enmudeció ante el saludo, mientras Candy solo se enrojeció y dirigió sus pasos a su oficina mientras la secretaria la seguía ara pasar su irme caso del día._

 _Había resultado en una disputa entre dos hermanas por la herencia de su adre, él había muerto dejando a las dos unas propiedades y el pleito era porque ambas querían una propiedad, Candy escucho los argumentos por más de una hora y parecía los pleitos que tenían Annie y Tom de niños, ella rio por adentro- CLARO QUE PUEDO CON EL CASO- decía para sí mismo._

 _Había tardado en convencer a las hermanas, pero había decidido que la finca se odia dividir y así ninguna de las dos pelearía y si no estaban de acuerdo ella la tomaría para hacer un orfanato y asunto acabado, las hermanas se vieron y ante el susto de perder esa finca habían accedido a dividirla._

Candy aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Pam entro después de tocar- su majestad si no desea otra cosa puedo retirarme o desea que la espere a que llegue Sir William- dijo con mucha seriedad.

Candy se volteo a verla, no era una mujer muy alta, pero que acertado era su padre porque gracias a ella y su rigurosa forma de ordenar y llevar la oficina era más fácil trabajar- no Pam retírese y mañana nos vemos temprano, yo me quedare un momento mas- sonrió, Pam hizo una reverencia y se retiró dejando a Candy sumida en sus pensamientos.

Empezó a trabajar y las horas pasaron ya casi eran las / de la tarde cuando se dio cuenta, recordó que Albert le había comentado que vendría por ella a las 7:30 pm para cenar puesto que él también tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en su oficina, Ella suspiro por un momento recordando el día que llego por ella por primera vez.

 _Albert había estado muy raro por días a veces hasta esquivo con ella, esa tarde no era la excepción, así que Candy había decidido hablar con él tuvo que apurarse con el trabajo ara que cuando el llegara todo estuviera listo y pudiera hablar con él. Él había tocado la puerta y Candy casi caí desmallada cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta, en su perfecto traje gris corte italiano su pelo recortado y sus gafas de color café lo hacían ver el hombre más guapo del mundo, tuvo que sacudirse la cabeza para borrar sus ideas poco ortodoxas de su mente._

 _-Pequeña estas listas? - dijo serio mientras entraba a la oficina_

 _-la verdad aun me falta un asunto muy importante- dijo Candy seria, aunque por sus adentros moría de miedo_

 _-entonces te espero en el vestíbulo- decía mientras se giraba para volver en sus pasos. Candy suspiro y dijo fríamente_

 _-mi asunto es con usted Sir William- listo lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. Albert volteo desconcertado cuando su pequeña le hablaba con tanto protocolo_

 _-dígame Lady Estuardo en que puedo servirle- dijo Albert serio cosa que le preocupa a Candy ero no podía dar un pasoo atrás_

 _Se levantó de su silla y fue a su sala y le hizo una señal para que el tomara asiento- tome asiento por favor- las cosas estaban muy tensas, así que Albert tomo su asiento y cruzo su pierna esperando._

 _-soy todo oídos majestad- Candy tuvo que tragar en seco, esa pose de hombre de negocios, esa mirada, por dios el olor de su perfume la volvería loca pero no tenía que ser fuerte si quería solucionar este embrollo_

 _-la verdad Sir William, es que quería saber por qué su trato muy frio asía mi desde hace u nos días- dijo algo temblorosa, pero vio como Albert bajaba su pierna y su cara cambiaba_

 _-bueno yo no veo cual trato diferente pequeña- decía ahora el titubeando. Ella se levantó y se inclinó para verlo a sus ojos_

 _-Albert un día me dijiste frente un lago que compartiríamos nuestras alegría y tristeza, nuestros sueños y pesares- giro su cabeza un poco y le regalo una sonrisa- que pasa amor? -_

 _Albert trago en seco sabía que estaba acorralado, pero tenía razón Candy ellos se habían prometido compartir todo, la tomo por las manos y la sentó junto a el- lo siento pequeña solo que estos días me he puesto a pensar si soy la persona conveniente para estar a tu lado ahora que las cosas han cambiado- dijo con un dejo de tristeza._

 _Por dios como podía pensar eso Albert con quien más podría pasar su vida si no era a su lado, suspiro, era la situación más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no dejaría ir a su príncipe por un mal entendido- haber Sir William y por qué tendría que pensar que usted no es bueno para estar a mi lado- el tono de voz de ella era de molestia_

 _-bueno primero porque ahora usted es la heredera a la regencia de Escocia y yo bueno solo soy un patriarca de una familia- sus miedos más grandes los tenía que decir sino el mismo Albert explotaría, ya había platicado con George sobre sus dudas y él le había aconsejado hablar con ella, pero entre el trabajo de ambos no había mucho tiende hecho llegaban muy cansados del día y solo había podido robarle unos besos, la situación se había complicado porque manejar las empresas Andrew desde Escocia requerían de mucho trabajo pero él no la dejaría sola así tuviera que dormir en la oficina o llevar el trabajo a casa, se reconfortaba solo con el hecho de esperar que ella entrara por la puerta de la biblioteca pero ESO ERA VIDA PARA ELLA?. ASI SERIA SU VIDA EN ADELANTE? sabia de las responsabilidades de ambos ero era una situación muy agobiante._

 _Candy pensó mucho la respuesta- sabes tienes razón f- se levantó y fue así escritorio. Albert se acercó cuando la vio escribir_

 _-Candy que hace? - dijo intrigado_

 _-mi renuncia a la regencia – dijo fríamente, mientras Albert palidecía no entendía por qué lo hacía, ella lo miro- si es por el trabajo y la falta de tiempo para atenderte te juro amor que yo misma renunciare no quiero perderte por nadie – Albert se acercó y tomo la pluma._

 __Candy no permitiré que hagas eso? - dijo en tono tranquilo._

 _-entonces amor tenemos que buscar algo para solucionar esto, porque yo no estoy dispuesta a sacrificarte o a que tu pienses que no eres bueno para mí- dijo viéndolo a los ojos- tu eres mi vida y si estoy aquí es por ti, mi vida no la consigo sin ver tus ojos, oír tu voz- se acercó más a el- sin sentir el calor de tu cuerpo-_

 _Albert le bastaron esas palabras para diluir sus miedos e inseguridad, su pequeña estaba asunto de mandar todo al cuerno solo por el que más podía pedir al mundo, si ella era su mundo y confirmaba que él era el suyo- Candy discúlpame amor te amo- dijo como un credo mientras se ponía a lado suyo y le extendía su mano para abrazarla y besarla._

 _Un beso demandante lleno de pasión y lujuria, la estreno en sus brazos y de pronto sin pensarlo recorría su cuello y iba desabotonando el saco y la camisa para dejar su pecho descubierto, no Razono, ni pensó lo único que necesitaba era sentir el cuero de ella junto de él, demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y sentir su piel._

 _Candy reacciona igual que Albert sacando el saco y desabotonando la camisa, asando sus manos por su echo y su torso bien formado asta acariciar su espalda mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba al baile de seducción que ambos habían empezado y tanta falta les había hecho sentir, sus mentes reaccionaron al calor de la pasión, en un momento Albert la subió arriba del escritorio para sentarla mientras con besos y gemidos se iba posesionando del cuerpo de su amada y ella se dejaba seducir por aquella placentera sensación que extrañaba._

 _Los minutos pasaron entre la entrega de besos caricias y amor: cuando el baile se hizo más fuerte y ambos alcanzaron la cima, volvían del cielo abrazados y sus corazones volvían a latir a un ritmo normal. Albert fue el primero en hablar._

 _-discúlpame amor por comportarme como un tonto- mientras se aferraba a ella_

 _Candy lo miro con dulces ojos- solo nunca dudes de nuestro amor por favor tu eres lo más valioso en mmi vida- mientras Albert asentaba y volvía a_ besarla.

El sonido de una puerta abierta la había hecho volver de sus recuerdos, volteo y vio a su Albert en un lindo traje café de gamuza entrando a su oficina, ella inmediatamente se le tanto y fue hasta él, él tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y extendió sus brazos

-mi amor- dijeron los dos mientras se abrazaban y se besaban en aquella oficina que una vez fue testigo del amor que se profesan

Al separarse un poco Albert la vio muy cansada, últimamente Candy no había estado bien de salud y le reocupaba pues la tía abuela le había dicho que no era misma, la había visto muy decaída y con paco apetito por eso esa semana había hecho lo posible por llegar temprano y ser el mismo quien la llevara a casa y se cerciorara de que comiera ay descansará.

¿Estas cansada? -le pregunto mientras acariciaba su pelo

Descuida hoy hubo ocas audiencias, pero- no quería inquietarlo, pero ella misma le había exigido que no le ocultara nada- no he tenido mucho apetito aún sigo con las náuseas- bajo la cabeza

Albert estaba reocupado y la miro- mañana mismo iras al médico o yo tendré que decirle a tu adre que estas mal- dijo en tono firme mientras Candy bajaba la cabeza

-descuida amor ya le he pedido una cita a mi tío {Arturo ara que me checara- se había sentido muy mareada y cansada en el día y le pedido a Pam que mandara un mensajero pidiéndole a su tío que la revisara el mensajero le había vuelto con el recado que mañana estaría temprano en la villa ´para revisar

\- espero no sea nada grave amor- se habían separado ara recoger unos papeles y del escritorio Albert la vio con una mirada fría- ni piense señorita que llevar trabajo a casa- Candy lo miro resignada

-está bien amor- dejo los apeles- ero con una condición dijo con una sonrisa y Albert con una cara de resignación sabía lo que venía últimamente era lo único que pedía

. deja me adivinar princesa- dijo poniéndose su mano en la barbilla- que te lleve por un helado de chocolate a la laza antes de ir a la villa? - pregunto haciendo una sonrisa

Candy asintió- lo siento amor, pero es lo único que se me antoja últimamente y eso me ayuda con las nausea ara poder comer- dijo haciendo una de sus características muecas.

Albert le estiro las manos y le regalo una sonrisa- descuida amor. Candy lo abrazo y salieron juntos de la oficina, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo- pero te harás revisar verdad mañana?

Candy se giró y le regalo una sonrisa- claro amor y veras que solo son unos bichos. mientras salían del edificio abrazados y destilando amor, una mujer los veía con una cara de ensoñación y suspiro

.hay qué bello es el amor- decía Mercy recargada en un pilar ella también tenía su oficina en el castillo ero su área era la relaciones internacionales de Gales y Escocia, su adre sabia de la capacidad de convencimiento de su hija y no encontró otro mejor puesto, los convencionalismos de la época hacia el trabajo de las mujeres eran muy marcados pero los Esturados con pocos varones en su casa debían echar mano de las mujeres de la familia, una pauta más que hacían que fueran diferentes a las monarquías de ese tiempo gracias a su antecesora la reina Mary de Escocia que demostró que las mujeres también odian ser valiosas en este rublo les abrió la puerta a las demás mujer de su dinastía para no solo ser las lindas princesas de cuentos de hadas sino hacer útiles ara su patria

De pronto sintió una mano que se recargaba en su hombro- amor, pero no deberías de espiar a tu rima si quieres un beso o un abrazo solo tienes que pedírmelo- decía una voz varonil que ella reconocía era su amado Arturo Macgregor y un suspiro salió y su mente viajo

 _Recordó como el día de la presentación de Candy lo encontró en una esquina del salón y ella se acercó. ¿Impresionado por todo lo que se revelo? Decía muy seria, Arturo se giro_

 _-buenas tardes Lady Mercy y si muy impresionado por todo no pensé que mi hermana hubiera pasado por todo eso y mi sobrina. Su cara cambio a una angustia muy profunda y Mercy le conmovió_

 _-todo lo que puede causaron amor verdadero y la envida de la gente. Suspiro mientras ella también se perdía junto aquella ventana que daba al jardín_

 _.al menos pudo luchar por el amor de su vida. suspiro y vio a Mercy- lo que yo daría por que la persona que me robo el corazón supiera que la amo y a pesar de que no es de misma condición yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mi para hacerla feliz. Mercy estaba congelada a ella le gustaba Arturo, pero entre tantos eventos no había podido siquiera acercarse a el_

 _Se giró y lo miro- y si esa persona le dijera que también le gusta y que la hace sentir muy bien estar a su lado – suspiro- pero por circunstancias ajenas no han podido conocerse más- lo vio a sus ojos- y que a ella no le importaría si fuera el hombre más pobre de la tierra mientras su amor fuera sincero-_

 _Sin dar más tiempo y mientras todos se encontraban en su mundo Arturo se acercó y la tomo en sus brazos y le dijo- ese hombre sería el más afortunado y honrado del mundo y dedicaría su vida a darle su amor incondicional y demostrarle que ella es su mundo y su vida- una forma poco ortodoxa para declararse, pero sus amores se iban siendo cada vez más fuerte y la verdad que no eran unos niños que no supieran lo que necesitaban._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces la acerco y la vio a sus ojos, ella también lo pedía y sin pensarlo se unieron dos almas en un tierno beso._

Un millón de libras amor por tu pensamiento- dijo Arturo mientras la tenía abrazada, ella sonrió

No es algo del otro mundo amor solo trataba de recordar el primer beso que me diste y como me demostraste tu amor- su sonrojo era algo esquicito a los ojos de Arturo- y como desde que día no puedo vivir sin ti- esas palabras lo llevaron a besarla sin miramiento como solo dos amantes se pueden besar

-y esto? - dijo Mercy cuando se liberaba de aquel beso

Con una sonrisa de pícaro sin soltar su amada- es para que nunca se te olvida el sabor de mis besos y el calor de mi amor- Mercy cayo rendida a una nueva entrega de amor.

En la heladería del pueblo como ya era costumbre dos enamorados compartían no solo un helado sino como les había sido su día, de pronto un hombre llego y se acercó a ellos algo agitado- señor William- apenas se dobló para volver a cargar aire ante la mirada espectador de los dos

-que asa Robert- él era el mayordomo de la villa que habría asado para que se viniera corriendo a buscarlo

-un mensaje de suma importancia de Londres Sir- Albert recibió el telegrama y lo abrió su cara cambio a una angustia y Candy se dio cuenta

-amor que sucede- mientras le tomaba la mano

-Elisa esta apunto de parir y está muy grave sus condiciones no son favorables esperan lo peor – Candy arrebato la hoja y la leyó por si misma

Buenas noches ya saben primero mil disculpas por el retraso y gracias por seguir leyendo. La inspiración de una pobre escritora como yo es leer sus comentarios así que muchas gracias por cada uno de ellos.

A honor a una de nuestras lectoras y aunque un poco tarde quiero dedicarle este humilde capitulo a GLENDA por haber sido su cumpleaños el día 17 espero te guste y disculpa, pero tarde FELIZ Cumpleaños y dios te llene de bendiciones y fuerza para este nuevo año en tu vida.

Besos a todos y un abrazo espero sus comentarios y gracias

Atte. Ana


	80. Chapter 80 SORPRESA SORPRESA

CAPITULO 74

SORPRESAS, SORPRESAS

Era ya de noche cuando llegaron juntos a la villa, en ella todo era un caos, puesto la tía abuela estaba desesperada por la noticia que había llegado a la mansión, Albert y Candy entraban apresurados buscando a la tía abuela.

-tía como esta? - dijo Albert viéndola caminando en la biblioteca de un lado a otro

¿La cara de la tía abuela denotaba la preocupación- hijo que vamos hacer con Elisa? - su llanto era inevitable- sé que no asido muy buena pero hijo ella es parte de nuestra familia también y no podemos dejarla sola- decía la tía abuela, mientras Candy se aproximaba a verla y una Annie bajaba

-tía descuide – decía Candy acercándose a ella para abrazarla y consolarla un poco- hagamos una oración para su salud y confiemos en dios- la pobre anciana asintió, pero vio a Albert.

-descuide tía ahora mismo veré que podemos hacer para que este lo más pronto posible en Londres- dijo con una sonrisa; la tía asintió y se retiró con Candy para rezar.

Albert entro a la biblioteca y vio como George y Archie intentaban solucionar el problema- tío hemos estado hablando para ver si encontramos unos boletos para el tren, pero- dijo un Archie muy preocupado.

George tomo la palabra- William todo está vendido solo hay unos boletos para mañana por la tarde- cayendo en el sofá que se encontraba a un lado del escritorio ya cansados ese par.

Albert caminaba pensando una posible solución, le preocupaba la situación de Elisa y sobretodo de su bebe, ella había recurrido a ellos por ayuda, Ernesto y Neil hacían todo por ella, él había hablado con ellos después de la entrega del telegrama de Neil avisando el estado de Elisa, los doctores habían pedido permiso para practicarle un nuevo método conocido como cesárea puesto que él bebe venia acostado y no había podido acomodarse. Era delicado llevaba ya un día completo en trabajo de parto y no habían podido solucionar el problema las parteras expertas. Mientras seguía viendo las opciones para llegar lo más pronto a Londres cuando la puerta se abrió y vio la figura de Lord André entrando junto a su padre.

-buenas noches William, Archie, George- era su saludo convencional

-Buenas noches milord- dijeron al unísono

-por qué las caras largas muchachos? - dijo Lord Armando viéndolos mientras se sentaban en la sala

-tenemos un problema familiar, mi sobrina esta por dar a luz y no se encuentra en buen estado milord y estamos viendo la forma para llegar a Londres, pero el boletaje está vendido hasta el día de mañana por la tarde- decía Albert mientras se levantaba a servirse una coa de whisky.

Armando vio a su hijo y este hablo- muchacho yo tengo la solución- todos lo vieron- les prestare mi tren para ir estarán ahí en menos de un par de horas el "Escoces Veloz" es muy rápido- dijo y todos lo voltearon haber

-nos haría el favor milord- dijo un incrédulo Albert sabía que ese tren era muy rápido, pero solo era exclusivo de la familia Estuardo al igual que para la corte.

-descuida muchacho nosotros casi somos familia y si mi hijo dice que lo prestara lo ahora- la afirmación no le causo gracia a Lord André una cosa es que había aceptado la relación con su hija, pero de ahí a ver a William como parte de la familia era muy diferente

Este suspiro y dijo- es cierto muchacho mandare que lo preparen y en una hora podrá estar listo- cuando Albert iba agradecerle vio entras a su pequeña.

¿Ella no se había percatado de que su padre y su abuelo habían llegado y de directo a Albert- amor han encontrado una solución?, la tía abuela se encuentra muy preocupada y me mortifica mucho su salud- dijo verdaderamente preocupada mientras su padre y abuelo sonreían, esa era su Candy siempre preocupada por todos

-amor ya encontramos una solución gracias a tu padre- Candy se giró y vio a su familia sentada

-de verdad papa los ayudaras ¿decía Candy aproximándose a su padre- gracias papa muchas gracias- su padre sonreía

-en verdad se lo agradecemos mucho milord- dijo Albert acercándose y ofreciéndole su mano

-descuida muchacho- dijo abrazando a Candy- ustedes nos han ayudado mucho y por ver a esta princesa feliz, bajaría la misma luna por ver su sonrisa- decía mientras liberaba a su pequeña

-de todos modos, estamos en deuda y por lo otro al igual que usted mi prioridad siempre asido ella- dijo Albert dejando ver una sonrisa

-Archie ve a decirle a la tía abuela- dijo Candy – para que prepara todo para que se vayan lo más pronto posible-

-hija tu no iras- dijo con cierto – viendo Lord armando con desconcierto

Candy lo miro- no abuelito aparte que tengo bastante trabajo en la oficina alguien tiene que quedarse para cuidar a Annie- Armando vio a Albert y este asintió- Albert y yo hemos decidido que irán ellos y la tía abuela solamente-

Albert se acercó a ella- además lord André Candy se quedará para que la chequen por sus malestares- la abrazo

¿Es cierto hija aun sigues con esos malestares para la comida y tus mareos? - dijo lord André acercándose a ella, mientras entraba la tía abuela y palideció al escuchar esa información igual que Lord Armando

-Candice desde cuando continuas con esos malestares- se fue acercando poco a poco, mientras decía por sus adentros "señor que no sea lo que mi amiguito, es una bendición si lo es, pero se complicaran las cosas"- Candy se extrañó con la ´pregunta.

Trato de recordar- bueno como hace tres semanas tía la verdad no recuerdo- dijo tocándose la cabeza

-hijita te han revisado? - dijo Armando tratando de verla a los ojos- "sin duda André caída muerto de la sorpresa, pobre de Albert si es lo que me imagino, pero que felicidad "-

Candy movió su cabeza- le he pedido a mi tío Arturo que venga mañana, aunque la verdad solo pienso que es un desajuste del estómago solamente, pero- miro a Candy a Albert y a su padre- ellos insisten abuelito que vea un doctor- volvió a verlo

Ese brillo ese malestar tal vez Armando y Eloy eran viejos, pero sabían perfectamente lo que significaban ellos se vieron y solo suspiraron

-mañana a primera hora estaré contigo para que el doctor te revise Candy- decía la tía abuela muy reocupada, si era cierto su especulación tendría un grave problema William ero ella sería feliz

\- tía precisamente iba a visarle que Lord André ha restado su tren para viajar a Londres a ver a Elisa tía- decía Archie poniéndose de pie

La tía abuela volteo para agradecer a Lord André- muchas gracias milord- volteo a ver a Candy- que haremos contigo niña tenemos que esperar a que te revise el médico- su cara era de angustia, aunque por dentro crecía una felicidad- William tendrás que quedarte hasta que la revisen- decía la tía abuela viéndola

-revisen a quien ¿- dejo Annie entrando y dando las buenas noches, su estómago era grande ero aun le faltaba dos meses para el nacimiento de su bebe

Archie se aproximó para abrazarla- el tío Candy aún sigue con malestares y la revisar el doctor mañana- Annie vio a su amiga y le sonrió

-ustedes vayan sin cuidado con Elisa yo acompañare a Candy mientras el doctor la revisa- Albert agradeció la ayuda, le preocupaba su amor ero como cabeza de la familia también debía velar por los demás. En ese momento George se levanto

-si me lo permiten yo me quedare y te llevare el informe del médico mientras están en Londres William- Albert asintió

-De todos modos muchacho ella es mi hija y yo…- Lord André continuaba, pero su adre pensó mas raído, si sus sospechas eran cierta tenía que ganar todo el tiempo posible para que su nieta pudiera hallar una solución para decírselo, no quería que se enterara por el medico el estado de Candy- hijo recuerda que mañana tienes una audiencia muy importante con el representante Irlandés, que llego hoy por la tarde para el acuerdo mercantil- off ahí estaba la solución, bendecía a ese representante a buena hora dios lo mando

-es cierto padre entonces? - dijo preocupado- alguien debe estar presente-

-descuiden yo acompañare a las damas y así te informare- no solo Armando suspiro sino a la tía abuela igual, estaban felices, pero no sabían cual fuera la reacción de Lord André al enterarse lo que hechos ya daban por hecho, mientras la tía abuela asentía en forma de agradecimiento André lo hizo igual

Con todo solucionado pasaron a cenar mientras se mandaban los difieres telegramas para informar lo del tren y su llegada a Londres, al terminar la tía abuela llama a Lord Armando a la biblioteca ara hablar

-gracias por aceptar venir milord- decía la tía abuela algo preocupada Armando entraba

-descuide madame, me imagino cuál es su preocupación- tratando de solidarizarse con la obre mujer que apenas pudo comer algo

-milord vio los ojos de Candy- dijo viéndolo a los ojos el asintió- yo le afirmo que no estaba enterada pero mi William- trataba de justificar la situación

-descuide Emmy, cuando hay un amor así las cosas suceden- dijo tratando de reconfortarla, la tía abuela solo movía la cabeza- descuida sé que se aman eso no lo he dudado y sé que William responderá por sus actos- la vio con una sonrisa

-eso tenlo por seguro Armando William es un hombre de principio- cayo repentinamente como podía justificar a su sobrino ante este hecho- repruebo lo que han hecho, pero- la volvió a interrumpir Armando

-descuida el problema no están grave- medito por un momento- me preocupa la reacción de mi hijo- la tía abuela hablo

-lo se eso me preocupa demasiado, William es un buen hombre y no quisiera que piensen que no hemos cuidado de Candy- dijo realmente preocupados

Armando la invito a sentarse- descuida Emmy- suspiro- dímelo a mí que pase por lo mismo con los padres de Candy, yo tenía al cuidado a Melody y ve Candy está aquí lo importante es que vayan a ver a su sobrina- le tomo la mano- yo me encargare de retrasar que mi hijo se entere hasta que vuelvan de Londres por que dudo que no se notara muy pronto- ambos sonrieron.

Mientras esto sucedía iba entrando Lancaster a la habitación y vio esa escena- Emilia- grito y la tía abuela salto del susto- Armando que significa esto- dijo en un tono muy alto lo cual los asombro

-Henry no es lo que parece- decía la tía abuela tratando de llegar junto a Lancaster este hizo un moviente y la esquivo fue directo a Armando y lo tomo de la sola del traje.

\- me vas a explicar en este mismo momento Armando que hacías tomándole la mano a Emilia- sus caras era de furia completa, mientras Armando reía al verlo así y la tía abuela casi moría del susto

-Mi querido Lancaster solo platicaba con Emilia de cosas- la furia de Lancaster no disminuí- si quieres que no sea tocada- puso sus manos en las suyas y soltó el agarre- más te valía amigo mío que en vez de poner tu cara de enfado, hagas algo para formalizar lo suyo – se libró del agarre de Henry y busco a Emilia, le tomo su mano y la beso para despedirse – o tendré que enseñarte querido amigo como se trata a una hermosa dama como ella y procedimiento para cuidarla- se levantó y sonrió, antes de girar su cara a ver a Lancaster- yo no dejaría ni que el sol tocara su bello rostro sin estar presente- regreso a ver a Emilia y guiño el ojo para quitarle la cara de espanto

Mas tardo en soltar la mano que Lancaster se acercara, pero Armando salió bien librado y con una sonrisa murmurando mientras cerraba la puerta- parecen niños jijiji- el conocía bien el carácter de Lancaster y ya era hora de que el tomara también la parte de felicidad que corresponde

En la biblioteca se libraba una lucha campal- me dirás en este mismo momento Emilia porque Armando te tenia sostenida por las manos- la miraba enérgicamente, la tía abuela hizo un movimiento ágil y le dio la vuelta

-disculpe usted Sir Lancaster, pero no tengo que darle explicación de mi proceder – se dirigía a sentarse mientras detrás de ella un furico hombre la seguí

Se tocó la frente y suspiro- mira Emilia no tenemos que andar con estos juegos y te suplico que me explique tu proceder-dijo esto tratándose de serenar.

La tía abuela reía para sus adentros hace tanto tiempo que no la celaban que le dio orgullo, ni su difunto marido le había hecho un show como ese- discúlpame Henry, pero no tienes ningún derecho para exigirme una explicación- la tía abuela cruzo los brazos.

Henry cejado por los celos no entendía la postura de Emilia- por última vez señora mía le exige una explicación- se detuvo un momento y se levantó- o iré a romperle su cara a Armando para que me explique- la tía abuela se asustó y se levantó, pero no dejaría que la manipularan al fin de cuentas ella era la poderosa matriarca de los Andrew

-haz lo que le parezca señor- lo miro – además no soy ninguna señora suya o acaso me ve algún anillo o le he jurado delante de dios para permitirle ese atrevimiento por su parte- dijo serenamente, lo que la tía no esperaba era la reacción de Henry; sin duda dicen que los celos son malos consejeros, pero en este caso dejan mucho que decir.

La tomo por el brazo fuertemente y comenzó a caminar- eso lo podemos arreglar en este mismo momento Emilia- la tía abuela no reaccionaba hasta que se encontraban en el vestíbulo y Henry empezó a gritar.

-William William Andrew sal por favor- la cara de la tía abuela se descompuso y solo atino decir

-para qué diablos quieres a William Henry? - espantada por los gritos y el sonar de los pasos bajar por la escalera.

Henry la vio- querías algo formal Emilia para que me des la explicación la tendrás, aunque tenga que despertar a toda Escocia- dijo sin soltarle el brazo mientras la tía abuela trataba de soltarse y un serio Albert bajaba la escalera viendo el espectáculo, mientras Candy lo seguí y Archie abría la puerta de su cuarto.

-William William baja en este momento- el forcejeo seguí

-mide tus palabras Henry – cuando la tía abuela logro zafarse- no estas con alguna mujerzuela sino estás conmigo y mi casa merece un respeto- decía la tía abuela mientras Albert terminaba de bajar

\- por lo mismo quiero solucionar esto Emilia- dijo Henry cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Albert

-Que pasa aquí? ¿Señor Lancaster no es modo de pedir una audiencia conmigo- se acercó a ver la cara de preocupación de la tía abuela- tía se encuentra bien? - Candy bajaba con una sonrisa.

¿Ya así tiempo que estos dos habían notado el comportamiento de ellos, la cara de la tía abuela esperando a Lancaster para la hora del té, las flores que recibía y siempre decía que eran de una amiga, cuando escucharon los gritos bajaron, pero al detenerse para bajar sonrieron por fin darían el paso?

-William es que la situación lo amerita- dijo Henry acercándose- tu tía ¡ le he pedido una explicación y no me la quiere dar puesto que asegura que no soy quien para pedirla- Albert sostenía a su tía en los brazos

Vio a su tía y volteo- pues creo que es lógico señor Lancaster puesto que según yo solo son amigos y no veo de que tiene que darle una explicación mi tía a usted- dijo dejando ver una sonrisa

-esta endemoniado William exige una explicación de algo tan claro que no estoy dispuesta a dársela- cruzo las manos e hizo un gesto; esto sirvió para afirmar más su coraje de Lancaster

-A no soy más que un simple amigo?- se acercó donde se encontraba los dos y miro a Albert- bueno William en este mismo momento aclarare las cosas contigo- la cara de terror de la tía se dejó ver- pues veraz muchacho esta señora y yo no solo somos amigos, en nuestra juventud hemos sido novios- todos callaron y Candy se llevó las manos a su boca ante el asombro no pensaba que la situación fuera tan seria- por asares del destino por mala fortuna o por responsabilidades como gustes decirlo no me importa nos dejamos- acomodo su cabello- hace un par de ocasiones tu tía y yo hemos tenido de nuevo un acercamiento- Albert miro a su tía- por lo cual TE SOLICITO DE LA MANERA MAS FORMAL EL PERMISO PARA CORTEJAR A TU TIA CON PROMESA DE MATRIMONIO- Albert, Candy y Archie que por poco cae por las escaleras al escuchar a Lancaster se paralizaron, Albert opto por respirar profundo y responder.

-mi tía es una viuda muy respetable y querida por toda la familia, así que como comprenderá ella debe ser la que dijo la última palabra- soltó el suspiro que podía decir le estaban pidiendo permiso de cortejo para su tía o por dios, jamás pensó en esa posibilidad, pero le daba gusto su vida la dedico a su familia era justo de que ella dedicara sus últimos años a ser feliz, pero no la daría tan fácil. Volteo a ver a la tía y su cara era de sorpresa.

Candy se aproximó- tía por favor responda? - se preocupa a verla paralizada. Henry le dio miedo y se dispuso hablar

-Emilia no somos unos niños y es hora de pensar en nosotros por una vez en nuestra vida, siempre hemos dedicado nuestra vida y energía al cuidado y bien de todos- se acercó arrebatándose de las manos de Albert- por favor acepta mi proposición y permíteme gozar de la felicidad de vivir tranquilo el tiempo que dios me lo permita contigo el amor de mi vida- la tomo de las manos- mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo Emmy – acaricio su mejilla- sin ti ya no quiero vivir he estado en la sombras y en la tristeza desde que te deje ir esa tarde- la tía abuela solo se mantuvo callada, que decir cuando ese hombre le confesaba su amor si pudiera ver su alma vería que ella también nunca pudo ser feliz sin el- Emilia Eloy Andrew- dijo inclinándose- me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo-

Henry había pasado esa tarde por la joyería y había visto un hermoso zafiro negro una rareza y lo compro pensando en que la única mujer que podría lucirlo sería su amada Emilia así que saco la caja y se hinco mostrando la joya.

Emilia quedo viendo la escena cuantas veces lo había soñado cuantas veces había perdido la cuenta, ver al amor de su vida hincado delante de ella proponiéndole matrimonio, estaba paralizada y volteo a ver a Albert y Candy que la miraban con una gran sonrisa asintiendo, Emilia Eloy nunca había tenido miedo es verdad, pero hoy no iba hacer el día, así que lentamente estiro la mano ante la sorpresa de Lancaster

-Acepto Henry acepto- sin pensarlo Henry tomo su mano y coloco el anillo mientras sin pensarlo la abrazaba y le daba un beso delante de todos. Algún hombre nunca había sido tan feliz como el en estos momentos, tanto había llorado, maldecido y por qué no decirlo culpándose por no haber tenido la oportunidad de estar al lado de su amor y ahora. Por dios tocaba el cielo probando esos labios que tanto deseaba. El sonido de una tos los sacos de la ensoñación

Un Archie con un pijama y una bata de color blanco con rojo, veía cruzando las manos mientras una Annie bajaba despacio las escalera- toca, toca, solo espero que sea pronto la boda y sea digna de todo una Andrew- dijo soltándose una risa recordando lo que había dicho su tía cuando ellos le habían pedido permiso para casarse. Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia; fueron felicitados y les dieron sus más grandes buenos deseos.

Eloy le había contado sobre Elisa y la sospecha del embarazo de Candy explicándole ya más calmados sobre la situación de Armando, Lancaster le dijo que no iría sola, la tía abuela casi le da un infarto pensando que no la dejaría ir pero una sonrisa de Lancaster la tranquilizo y las palabras- Descuida Emmy no iras sola porque yo te acompañare- la tomo de las manos- nunca más sola recuérdalo aquí siempre estaré para ti mi amor- y la volvió a besar en la oscuridad del vestíbulo mientras se despedía para verse al día siguiente.

Sin duda no fue sorpresa cuando Armando llegaba al día siguiente a la villa y vio a un perfecto Lancaster enfundado en un traje gris corte italiano esperando a una bellísima Emilia bajando con un gran zafiro en su mano, la tía no había dejado su luto, pero hoy después de muchos años bajaba en un discreto vestido color perla y una sonrisa que robaba la luz del sol. Armando se sintió feliz por sus amigos, sabía que Henry aria lo correcto solo necesitaba un impulso.

Al poco tiempo y sentados en el comedor bajaba Candy en un hermoso traje de dos piezas de color azul turquesa con su nuevo peinado y un Albert en un traje café claro estilo inglés y un maletín, tomaron todos los desayunos. La hora llegaba para irse a la estación mientras Annie hablaba con la tía abuela

-hija cuida a Candy por favor me voy con mucho endiente y no dudes en informe lo que dijo el doctor- decía una preocupada tía a Annie

-descuide tía abuela yo la vigilare- decía Annie muy segura, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo poner en cintura a su hermana, al menos lo intentaría, esbozó una sonrisa.

En otro punto Albert se despedía de Candy- amor mío por favor cuídate tu padre me ha dicho que él te traerá de la oficina al llegar por favor marca a la mansión a Londres- decía mientras la abrazaba- estaré al pendiente de tu llamada- Candy asentía con la cabeza

-Albert amor decida al llegar te llamare ve con Dios y que Elisa salga bien cual quiere cosa avísame para alcanzarlos o esperarlos, salúdame a Terry y su padre también- cuando dijo eso empezó a llorar como magdalena ante el asombro de todos.

-Amor que tienes? - Albert la observaba ante la vista de cómplices de Armando y Eloy- si te sientes triste dejare ir sola a tía abuela-

Candy movió su cabeza y negó- no amor solo que te extraño y aun no te has ido- seguía llorando y Albert solo la abrazaba

-descuida en un par de días espero volver amor- mientras limpiaba sus ojos

-Anda váyanse o se les hará tarde cualquier cosa avísame por favor- se dio la media vuelta después de un beso y se refugió en los brazos de su abuelito

-ya mi niña no se va al fin del mundo solo va a Londres y vuelve- mientras consolaba a Candy acariciando su cabello, de pronto se soltó y tomo Albert apunto de subirse al carruaje y lo beso de una forma tan demandante- cuídate amor-

Albert sonrió mientras la tía abuela solo movió la cabeza- tía espero que Candy no tenga nada malo ha estado muy sensible estos días- decía un ingenuo Albert mientras su tía y Lancaster solo movían su cara.

De seguro nada malo hijo despreocúpate- decía la tía abuela mientras susurraba – solo algo que en nueve meses se le quitara-

Albert volteo para ver a su tía porque lo último que escucho no lo oído bien- disculpe tía que decía- Lancaster se hecho a reír

-Nada importante William- dijo la tía abuela.

¿En otro punto de Escocia salía de la habitación un angustiado doctor mientras un abuelo lo esperaba – dígame Arturo como esta mi nieta? - su abuelo solo esperaba la confirmación

Aun asombrado- bueno Candy – no sabía cómo terminar la frase

Esta embarazado- decía Annie mientras salía de la habitación.


	81. Chapter 81 EMBARAZADA¡¡¡

CAPITULO 75

EMBARAZADA¡

Annie casi caía desmañada de la impresión, y bajo la cabeza al ver al abuelo de Candy- si milord- caminaba por el pasillo, con una mano acariciaba su barriga y la otra sobaba su cuello, esa muchachita enfundada en su vestido azul cielo de maternidad de verdad estaba pasando un mal rato- No sé cómo Candy¡ o por Dios la tía abuela¡, Albert¡- decía mientras empezaba a sudar frio como les iba a decir esta noticia. En ese momento Lord Armando el tomo de las manos y la sentó, mientras Arturo se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta esperando a Mercy y Candy.

-descuide señora Cornwall todo saldrá bien- decía Lord Armando.

-pero como dice eso milord- lo veía con miedo, pero un momento después vio esa sonrisa en su cara y se llevó una mano en su boca- o ooo por Dios usted lo sabía? - dijo al darse cuenta de su cara de felicidad.

Fue el momento de ponerse nervioso pues Arturo lo vio también- saberlo como tal no- dijo mientras se levantaba- lo sospechábamos- subiendo los hombros, para el asombro de todos

-quien lo sospechaba? - dijo Arturo acercándose a Lord Armando- no me dijo que el desdichado de William lo sabía y aun así dejo a mi sobrina para ir a ver a la Sra. Elisa y que ella enfrentara sola a su padre- decía Arturo apretando los puños en ese momento recordó la reacción de su sobrina cuando estaba revisándola.

 _-bien Candy ahora necesito revisarte- se aproximaba a ella y la auscultaba el vientre cuando de pronto se detuvo y la vio, no pregunto las cosas intimas pues pensaba que su sobrina era aún doncella y pero que tonto, tomo aire y suspiro- Candy cuando fue la última vez de tu periodo? -_

 _La cara de duda fue grande y se puso a sudar frio- esstttee tttiiiooo-_

 _Mercy se acercó más- anda Candy dile que fue…- o por dios en ese momento se dio cuenta Candy y Mercy habían tenido su periodo en Londres y aquí en Escocia, no imposible o sí?, se debatía en aceptar esa buena noticia_

 _-Candy hija- suspiro su tío como podría estar pasando lo mismo de nuevo- has tenido algo que ver íntimamente con Sir William? - la respuesta fue tajante y precisa, no era momento par andarse con rodeos_

 _Candy bajo su cara y apunto del llanto- si tío, pero no tenemos nada de que avergonzando tal vez no fue y nos debimos de esperar claro, pero …- subió su cara y sus verdes ojos se fijaron en los de su tío- lo amo y sé que él me ama-_

 _Arturo se perdió en el tiempo es cierto era un niño cuando entro al cuarto de Melody y ella le dijo que cuando dos personas se aman dios les da un fruto bendito y se tocaba el vientre, él era un niño, pero comprendió lo que le decir su hermana, de toda la familia él era el único que sabía que Melody estaba embaraza y toda su vida llevaba recriminándose el hecho de no haberle confesado a su padre esto, tal vez las cosas fueran muy diferentes, pero eso era un secreto que solo el sabio._

 _Respiro y abrazo a Candy, podría remediar su error que tuvo hace tiempo- hija lo sé, pero no es de caballeros dejar a una dama con semejante dilema- dijo sin pensar_

 _Candy lo vio- que dilema tío? - trago en seco Arturo, vio a Mercy que por su cara de felicidad ya lo había deducido_

 _-Estas de encargo hija- Candy sintió un frio impresionante y su cara se puso feliz con la noticia y se llevó las manos a su vientre_

 _-tío es verdad? - su cara se llenó de alegría y vio a su tío que asentía._

\- no estoy segura de que Albert no lo sabía? - decía Annie muy confiada, miro a Armando

Él se levantó y le toco su hombro- no hija no lo sabía- se dirigió a Arturo- muchacho no malinterpretes las cosas- le toco el hombro

Arturo se movió para quitarse la mano y lo vio con furia- pero es que no está molesto – dijo con un grito

-no- lo miro fríamente tenía que calmar a ese muchacho de alguna forma- la última vez que interferí en un amor verdadero muchacho- lo vio a los ojos- la última vez que mi enojo por una bendición hijo le costó la vida a tu hermana y me alejo de mi nieta y perdió a mi hijo en la tristeza-la cara de Arturo cambio era cierto – por eso hoy no voy a cometer el mismo error y tu deberías pensar si tú lo quieres volver a cometer-

De pronto se abrió la puerta y Mercy a parecía a lado de Candy y ambas dijeron- abuelito- el abrió las manos y las recibió

-mis niñas- volteo a ver la cara de felicidad de Candy y supo que era lo correcto que había dicho- hija felicidades-

Candy bajo la cara y empezó a llorar, su tío se le partió el corazón recordando a Melody- discúlpame- desde que le habían dicho que estaba embarazada había guardado silencio ni una a su prima le había dirigido palabra

Lord Armando el abrazo, seco sus lágrimas y alzo su cara- Candy que te dije hija-

Entre soñozos contesto- que nunca bajara la cara por nada- pero las lágrimas volvían a brotar

¿Lord Armando la vio tan dulcemente- dime lo has hecho contra de tu voluntad? - ella lo negó con la cabeza- lo hiciste por amor? -

Candy lo miro- si abuelito, amo a Albert, sé que hice mal y debo pedirte perdón, a mi padre, a la tía abuela…- Armando movió la cabeza

-Hija no te voy a felicitar por lo que hiciste- Candy se entristeció- porque no eran formas de que un niño llegara al mundo- Candy se entristeció, Arturo iba hablar, pero Mercy toco su brazo- pero hija lo hecho esta y si por amor lo hiciste solo queda remediar la situación para que mi bisnieto venga como es debido no crees- le sonrió Candy vio a su abuelito y asintió con la mirada.

Volteo a ver a su tío- hija- extendió las manos- yo estoy de acuerdo con tu abuelo deberás cuidarte y no trabajar mucho- ella asintió, lo abrazo- solo debemos cuidarte a ti y al bebe yo te apoyare en todo- Candy lo abrazo, es hermoso tener a una familia como la suya.

-bueno ahora a pensar cómo vamos a dar las noticias- decía Annie levantándose- la tía abuela se infartará-

Mercy fue así a la otra silla y se dejó caer- jajaja tú te preocupas por tu tía abuela- Annie la miro- yo quiero saber cómo van hacer para que mi tío con su carácter no deje viuda a Candy y huérfano a ese pobre bebe- rio – eso si va hacer un reto no tu tía abuela- la miraron fijamente

Abuelito es cierto mi padre- Candy volvió a llorar- va a matar a Albert-

Su abuelo miro a Mercy y movió la cabeza en desaprobación, Mercy solo levanto los hombros- descuida hija por el momento no le diremos solo que es un desajuste – Candy calmaba su llanto- pero cuando venga Albert-

Si cuando venga Albert tendrá que dar la cara no solo a tu padre sino a mí- dijo Arturo con firmeza.

Candy iba a empezar a llorar- tienes razón tío, pero Albert es un hombre de palabra y sé que no me va a dejar sola por que el me ama- suspiro y fue a su cuarto, Arturo iba ir detrás de ella y armando lo detuvo

-déjala un momento hija- se volteo mientras tenemos que inventar algo hasta que llegue William- todos asintieron.

Mientras tanto en Londres iban llegando a la mansión la tía Eloy, Albert y Lancaster y eran recibidos por Neil.

Buenas tardes a todos- Neil se observaba la cara triste y cansada

Hijo donde está tu hermana- decía la tía abuela preocupada, mientras Ernesto bajaba a toda prisa

Neil volvieron los dolores está sangrando otra vez- sin ver a la gente que había llegado – disculpen mi descortesía buena tardes, pero mi Elisa está muy grave-

Vamos a verla- dijo la tía abuela sueltan la mano de Lancaster, tomo la mano a Ernesto- llévame a verla-

¿Pero tía? No será mejor llamar al doctor- decía Albert mientras Lancaster lo detuvo.

Deja a Emmy ella es experta – Neil y Albert voltearon a verlos- su madre le enseño era una gran partera, pero solo para gente de alta cuna, la he visto en situaciones más difíciles, confíen en ella- sonrió

La tía abuela entro y vio a Elisa esta pálida y sangraba mucho, la tía abuela empezó a ordenar a las mucamas para que le trajera agua y le ayudaban a moverá Elisa, la tarde pasaba y los hombres paseaban afuera de la habitación los gritos se empezaba escucharse y Ernesto quiso entrar, en ese momento una mucama salió

-Señores la señora dice que por favor no se desesperen está haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a los dos pero que traigan al doctor – dijo rápidamente y volvió a entrar, el doctor venia subiendo

-la señora? - dijo el Doctor

-Adentro con mi esposa, pero nos dijeron que le llamáramos- dijo Albert angustiado

-descuiden traje lo que me ha pedido con su permiso- el doctor entro, las horas pasaban y se inquietaban más, hasta que el doctor salió con la tía abuela

-Señor Ernesto, su esposa se encuentra muy débil por el trabajo de parto y no hemos podido sacar al bebe tenemos que operar necesitamos su intervención-Ernesto vio a la tía abuela que estaba cansada con un mandil con sangre.

-hijo hemos hecho todo si no autorizas la operación los perderemos a los dos- su pelo estaba desalineado y secaba su frente con un pañuelo que le daba Lancaster- ha perdido mucha sangre-

Ernesto y Neil no respondían, estaban paralizados por la idea de perder todo, cuando una pronta voz se escuchó- hágalo doctor- dijo Albert con decisión- deben salvara Elisa y al bebe tía- Ernesto reacciona asintiendo

Otro par de horas y de pronto se escuchó la voz de un bebe, todo se giraron a la puerta luego de un par de minutos en silencio salió una mucama con un pequeño bulto dirigiéndose a Ernesto- señor- le sonrió-es una hermosa niña- le deposito en las manos de su padre, una nueva generación Andrew llegaba al mundo.

De pronto la tía abuela salió de la habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas- Henry- dijo y él se acercó- no aguanto el parto- Albert la vio con la cara aterrorizado sabía lo que significaba eso y se aproximó a Ernesto

El doctor salía- señor su esposa- no podía pronunciar cuando él se acerco

-Elisa doctor como esta?, ¿mi esposa como esta? - decía desesperado mientras Neil, lloraba

-mi hermana no pudo haber muerto noooo- salía de la mansión y Albert hizo una señal para que un mozo fuera con el

-que dijo Niel? - vio Ernesto a Albert- no Elisa no pudo haber muerto noooo- cayo hincado con su bebe en brazos- tenemos una hija ella debe cuidarla, verla no puede dejarnos solos nodo-el pobre hombre se partía en pedazos mientras Albert se acercaba y le quitaba al bebe

-Ernesto debes ser fuerte por tu hija, nosotros no te dejaremos solo, pero se fuerte- decía mientras se levantaba y un destrozado hombre lo miraba

-quiero verla señor quiero ver a mi esposa-Albert asisten y lo encamino a verla, el cuarto era sombría y olía a sangre, muchos recipientes con agua, mucha sangre. Ernesto le faltaban las fuerzas, aunque Albert lo llevaba sostenido, el también se sorprendió viendo ese espectáculo cuando llegaron a la cama

Ernesto vio lo más impactante de su vida la dulce Elisa su dulce altanero mujer, pero la más tierna que el avía conocido se encontraba postrada en la cama perecía como si durmiera, pero su color era frio y pálido, la toco con ternura y sintió el frio de la muerte en su cuerpo.

-Elisa mi amor por qué?- le acomodo su cabello, rozo con su mano su mejilla fría y pálida, mirando que la cubría un camisón que en la mañana era blanco y ahora de la cintura asía bajo destilaba un color sangre, la misma que le faltaba a su inerte esposa, comenzó a llorar y abrazarla. Albert salió y vio a su tía abuela en brazos de Lancaster llorando como niña, la mirada de Lancaster ante la cara inexpresiva de Albert hizo que la tía abuela voltearía sin percatarse que Neil iba subiendo.

-hicimos lo que pudimos William, el doctor intervino, pero desgraciadamente, estaba muy débil apenas pudo ver a su hija- la tía abuela recordaba cómo había sido

las enfermeras traídas por el doctor las mucamas seguían trayendo ropa limpia y seguía sangrando, la primera inserción estuvo bien y pudieron rescatar a la beba la tía abuela la sostenía mientras la limpiaba y acercaba a su madre, ella vio un tono muy gris a Elisa aun así se acercó rogando a dios que la ayudara- hija es una hermosa niña- las fuerzas le abandonaba a Elisa abrió sus ojos, con su cara llena de sudor por el trabajo de parto tan doloroso intento estirar sus manos pero no podía la tía abuela se acercó y se la enseño- será hermosa hija y la veraz crecer- Elisa la vio y lloro, beso su frente y miro a su tía abuela con un cansancio que nunca había sentido pero junto sus fuerzas

-tía, no veré crecer a esta hermosa princesa- la tía volteo a ver al doctor mientras movía la cabeza y observo el charco de sangre había cerrado la cirugía, pero Eliza se le había desgarrado la matriz por la labor de parto y el charco que caía sin poder hacer nada confirmaba lo que Eloy supo desde que entro y vio la sangre Elisa se moría-le voy a pedir tres favores tía- dijo con una sonrisa y sujetando a su hija

-si hija dime lo que quieras lo cumpliré, pero necesitas ser fuerte- le acaricio su frente- lo has hecho muy bien hasta hoy lucha por ella y Ernesto- Elisa movió la cabeza

-tía las fuerzas me falta- sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse- le pido que usted y Candy cuiden de mi hija, se llamara esperanza porque fue lo que trajo a mi vida- beso a la niña- ustedes podrán convertirla en una gran mujer no deje que se vuelva como yo que hice mucho mal a una pobre niña- lloraba- jure tía que usted y Candy velaran por mi hija como si fuera suya- la tía abuela asintió- dígale a Ernesto que fue el amor de mi vida y que le encargo a lo único bueno que hice en esta, que lo amo y los cuidare siempre- sus manos le faltaban la fuerza y ya con los ojos casi cerrados- dígale a mis padres que me perdonen, dígale a mi hermano que lo quiero mucho y siempre fue un gran hermano- La tía abuela la vio y le quito a la niña entre las manos y la levanto para sentarla la sacudía llamándola

Elisa abrió los ojos, los cuales se encontraban perdidos y sin brillo, estiro sus manos apresar de que la tía abuela la sostenía- Anthony mi querido Anthony- después asintió con la cabeza, no había duda Antoni había venido por ella y un suspiro se llevó su alma.

-así fue como ella murió- dijo mientras Ernesto estaba en el lumbral de la puerta y Neil estaba al inicio de las escaleras suspiro

-quiero verla tío quiero despedirme de mi hermana- Albert con las lágrimas a flor de piel asintió y Neil entro observando la misma escena, se acercó a ella y la acaricio era tan bella aun sin vida- hermanita vete tranquila no solo la tía abuela ni Candy sino yo juro que protegeré a mi sobrina con mi vida- las lágrimas salina sin poderlas detener- hay Elisa de tanta nos había podido escapar hermanita y de esta no pudiste- se acercó y le beso la frente- me alegro que no te hayas ido sola y que haya venido Anthony por ti- miro al cielo de la habitación- cuídala primo cuídala- el llanto se rompió

Afuera de la habitación, la tía abuela se repuso y dio órdenes de traer una nodriza lo más pronto posible, Ernesto se levantaba al escuchar el llanto de su hija y entraba a la habitación que Elisa y el habían decorado entre tul y seda se encontraba la pequeña en una ropita blanca y sus mantas. Ernesto la cargo y se acercó a la ventana viendo al cielo- descuida amor mío, trataremos de ser fuertes y que te sientas orgullosa de nosotros- lloro abrazando a su hija- Elisa amor mío cuídanos desde donde estés- decía mientras mecía a la pequeña Esperanza entre sus manos

Albert y Lancaster había retirado a la biblioteca, ya que la nodriza había llegado y la tía abuela se encontraba en la habitación de la niña dándole de comer Ernesto no se despejaba de ella. Neil se había ido arreglar todo para el funeral.

-tengo que comunicarme con Raimon a Chicago y con Candy a Edimburgo necesito a George- Albert empezaba hacer la lista mental de todo lo que tenía que hacer cuando la mano de Lancaster lo detuvo.

-hijo no estás solo yo de ayudare William-le daba una sonrisa y comenzaban hacerlas llamadas

Era media noche cuando sonó el teléfono de la mansión de chicago los Leagan se encontraban ahí puesto que tenían una reunión con varios empresarios para extender la cadena hotelera, Sara escucho el toquilo, no había podido conciliar el sueño se sentía muy mal y para colmo había soñado a Elisa dándole un beso y despidiéndose, cuando toco la mucama ella sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y se levantó de inmediato, abrió la puerta y vio a la mucama

-señora disculpe- algo apenada- pero el señor William está llamando desde Londres- Raimon se despertaba y se levantaba

-en seguida voy- dijo Sara y vio a Raimon- debe ser algo urgente

-ve en u n momento te alcanzo- dijo Raimon

¿Bajaba las escaleras, pero algo en su corazón se sintió oprimirse, tomo la bocina y sus manos temblaba- bueno William? - fue lo único que dijo el señor Legan entraba a la biblioteca y observo como palidecía su esposa ella lo vio y dijo- Elisa, Elisa a muerto- se quedó congelada mientras el señor Raimon tomaba la bocina, ella se sentó tratando de asimilar la noticia

-Entiendo William partimos hoy mismo para allá por favor has los arreglos para ella y gracias- colgó abrazo a su esposa y solo lloraron con toda su alma, mientras él se reprochaba por todo el daño que le hizo y la falta de no haber estado con ella, su madre solo lloraba, pero no se movía estaba en trance recordando lo último que le dijo

Era una mañana cuando salían del doctor, Elisa aún estaba con una sonrisa y ella le dijo- resolveremos esto pronto Elisa, me has decepcionado, pero como siempre solucionare tu problema- mientras subían al coche el silencio se hizo presente en la estancia Elisa se volteo y la vio

-madre yo amo a Ernesto y esto es maravilloso- Sara solo le había respondido con una cachetada.

-Estás loca Elisa el no vale la pena es un don nadie- su cara llena de furia- se te educo para que fueras una gran dama una cualquiera, abortaras lo quieras o no- dijo ante la mirada petrificada de Elisa, ella recupero todas sus fuerzas y le grito

-nunca madre prefiero morirme antes de perder a este bebe – corría por las escaleras

-pues harás lo que yo te dijo – dijo Sara.

\- si yo hubiera entendido- sus lágrimas seguían saliendo – sino la hubiera presionado para que escapara – se llevó a las manos al rostro- Elisa hija perdóname- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras su dolor la consumía.

Albert, Lancaster y Neil preparaban todo para el funeral y que preparan a Elisa, la mañana les dio y Albert decidió llamar a Escocia, le contesto George y le pidió que le dijera a Archie, Annie y a Candy que vinieran.

Candy estaba feliz , su hijo nacía y no había salido nada mal lo planeado le habían explicado su tío y su abuelo que al regreso de Albert le dijera y fueran a ver a su padre mientras su abuelo prepararía a su padre, se levantó entusiasmada y en un lindo vestido no usaría sus faldas rectas por un tiempo así que empezaba a usar vestido más sueltos, a Lord André le habían dicho que le harían estudios a Candy para darle un diagnostico pero no era nada grave así que todo estaba bien, le había preocupado el sueño de la noche donde veía a Elisa con un bebe y se lo entregaba y desaparecía, pero no le tomo importancia a estas alturas Elisa debía haber dado a Luz y Albert estaría a punto de regresar.

¿Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Annie- hola Annie y Archie? - dijo curiosa

-no lo sé Candy vino George en la mañana están en la biblioteca, pero no sé nada de el- dijo extrañada- además tu padre y tus abuelitos también están en la biblioteca- Candy le pareció raro su padre había quedado de acompañarla a la oficina, pero sus dos abuelitos en casa

-Vamos Annie investiguemos que pasa? - Albert les había comunicado a todos sobre la noticia y pensaban como decirle a Candy y Annie que tenían que ir a Londres, Lord André estaba disponiendo todo para que El tren imperial estuviera listo lo más pronto posible

-Como les diremos? - decía Archie mientras Candy y Annie entraban a la biblioteca.

¿Todos se sorprendieron al verlas- nos vas a decir que cosa Archie? - lo miro extrañada, Archie no quería contarle a Candy pues Annie le había comentado la noche anterior del estado de Candy, Archie se puso muy feliz por que no solo tendría un hijo sino con la llegada del niño de Eliza y Candy su hijo tendría muchos niños con quien jugar, pero esto era algo que no se imaginaba no quería que se alteraran ninguno de las dos.

-Vamos señores parece que el ato les comió la lengua- se dirigió a su familia y los saludo- buenos días- el viejo Macgregor se acercó la abrazo, Armando no se había quedado con las ganas de estar presente cuando Arturo le dijera a su amigo, su primera reacción fue de enojo, pero Armando le recordó lo vivido con Melody y recapacito lo único que dijo fue bienvenido, sonriendo

André se acercó- hija hay algo importante que decirte solo quiero que lo tomes con calma al igual usted señora – viendo a Annie- tu prima Eliza falleció ayer al dar a luz-


	82. Chapter 82 EL FUNERAL

CAPITULO 76

EL FUNERAL

La tarde caí y el tren se acercaba a la estación, Candy apretaba la mano de Annie, todo el recorrido fue en silencio, en el vagón se encontraba Doroty, André, Macgregor; junto con Archie y Annie, todos infundados en ropa negra sin adornos en señal del luto por la pérdida de Elisa.

Annie miro a Candy que la tenia de la mano- crees que me pueda pasar lo mismo que a ella- sus ojos de miedo se hicieron presentes.

Candy movió su cabeza en signo de negación- debemos crecer y pedirle a dios que nos cuide, pero te juro Annie- la vio – no permitiré que nada te pase y ese hermoso bebe y tu estarán bien- El silencio continuo mientras Candy veía por la ventana como se aproximaba el tren a Londres y recordaba la impresión cuando le contara de la muerte de Elisa.

 _-no puede ser lo que dijiste padre- Candy se levanto – Elisa debe estar bien, por eso fueron a ayudarla – Annie rompía en llanto en los brazos de Archie._

 _-gatita es verdad Elisa murió ayer dando a luz a una pequen bebe llamada Esperanza- Candy comenzó a llorar y su padre la abrazo_

 _-no papa, por favor no- lloraba en los brazos de su padre- ella esperaba con tanta alegría a su bebe y Ernesto llego para estar con ellos, dios no pudo haber hecho esto-_

 _Limpio su lagrimas su padre y la miro- a veces hija los caminos de Dios no siguen los deseos del hombre, porque su infinita sabiduría va más allá del entendimiento del ser humano, tonto aquel hombre que no escucha la voz de su padre y no entiende los designios que él manda- dijo acariciando la caballera de Candy_

 _-pero ahora la pobre beba no tendrá una mama, será como yo- rompía el llanto y el corazón de André se rompía al escuchar esa voz._

 _¿Tomo todo su aplomo y hablo- hija tú quieres casarte con William verdad? - Candy asintió, aunque no encontraba la coherencia de lo que le preguntaba- sabes que serás la matriarca de este clan si te casas con la verdad? - seguía asintiendo sin llegar a entender por qué- entonces esa niña no estará sola como deber de una matriarca es velar por todos los integrantes de su clan hija mía- suspiro mientras Candy comenzaba a entender_

 _Respiro profundo- es cierto padre, esa niña no estará sola me tendrá a mí, a la tía abuela a Annie para velar por ella- su padre asintió_

 _-así es mi niña y ahora tu familia espera a su futura matriarca para que le de fuerza para pasar este trance- dijo Macgregor acercándose a ellos- y Albert necesitara tu fortaleza- Candy asintió a su abuelo_

 _Su padre la vio- el papel de una matriarca está lleno de responsabilidades y retos hija, ella está enfrente de una familia para ser el apoyo y fortaleza no solo de su esposo sino de todo aquel que viene a ella buscando auxilio- Candy se tranquilizaba y respiraba- también debe ser el apoyo y consuelo de su esposo, nunca se te olvide eso hija porque no solo serás la matriarca de los Andrew sino de toda Escocia y esta lección debes aprenderla con lágrimas no resolverás los problemas sino con sabias decisiones- Candy solo respiro y asintió pues una cosa era que el embrazo le tuviere las hormonas revueltas y otra que desconociera su responsabilidades y si era cierto ella amaba a Albert pero también tenía responsabilidades con la familia._

 _-Archie, Annie arreglen todo vamos a Londres- ellos asintieron y vio a George al fondo- George?_

 _-si señorita?- dijo acercándose_

 _-avísele a William que partimos lo más pronto posible- Candy lo dijo serena y tranquila- Doroty_

 _-Si señorita- la cual estaba aún llorando por la noticia._

 _-alista mi aguar de luto en un momento subo para cambiarme y retirarnos- dijo fríamente ante la satisfacción de su padre y abuelos_

 _-alguna alhaja señorita? - pregunto Doroty_

 _-ninguna- suspiro- es tradición escocesa que cuando alguien muere en su clan ningún miembro lleve alhajas en señal de luto por la pérdida así que disponga que Annie no lleve ninguna también, Elisa era una Andrew y escocesa; la tradición familiar se debe de seguir- lo dijo Calmada ante la sonrisa de Doroty se dispuso a preparar todo_

 _-hija salen en una hora- dijo André mientras Candy asentía mientras se sentaba en la silla de la oficina de Albert_

 _-padre debemos dejar arreglados los pendientes para partir- Candy lo miro con ternura- vendrás conmigo verdad? - él sonrió su pequeña tendría su primera prueba como futura matriarca del clan, pero seguía siendo su pequeña_

 _-claro hija de hecho- tocaron la puerta era Pam y Osvaldo los asistentes personales de ellos que llegaban junto Arturo y Mercy; sonrió- a poner esto en orden para marcharnos- se encamino a lado de su hija, el orgullo de sus abuelos y al verla como daba órdenes y disipaciones le enorgulleció._

 _Trabajaron por más de una hora tratando de dejar los menos pendientes posibles, Candy subió pronto a cambiarse y a disponer los carruajes para su partida._

El tren había arribado a la estación de Londres, Candy bajaba mientras se acomodaba los guantes y el sombrero, su padre le ayudaba a bajar mientras Annie era ayudada por Archie; de pronto y sin poder hacer nada algunos periodistas se acercaron a ellos su padre solo pudo colocar a Candy a su espalda

-milord es cierto que su hija ha vuelto y el tribunal la ha reconocido- decía un reportero mientras otro sacaba una fotografía tratando de capturar a la joven regente escocesa.

-es verdad, pero señores disculpe luego daremos las entrevistas- decía mientras intentaba controlar la situación

¿Una joven periodista grito- por que el Tren imperial ha estado en continuo moviente de Londres a Escocia? ¿Será que la joven regente no goza de una buena salud o no se siente capaz para regir? - la cara de André se transformó con la pregunta pero cuando iba hablar Candy lo tomo del brazo y le sonrió

-Buenas tardes a todos ustedes soy Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor, heredera de la regencia de Escocia- las cámaras no dejaban de fotografías la escena de padre e hija, futuro y pasado de escocia, André tomo la mano de su hija y la guardo en la suya- la pregunta que hizo señorita como ve no tiene fundamento, la verdad es que una prima muy querida mía por parte de mi prometido Sir William Andrew se encontraba de gravedad – los murmullos se hicieron presente nueva heredera y comprometida todos querían tener la exclusividad- mi prima murió ayer a dar a luz así que les pido- con una sonrisa discreta y cabeza bien en alto- que tengan un poco de consideración ante este hecho y respeten nuestro luto, con gusto después el secretario de mi padre en el parlamento les dirá la fecha para tener una rueda de prensa para aclarar sus dudas- todos quedaron paralizados, se especulaba la salud de ella, pero estaba radiante y seguro había estudiado en los mejor colegios por su manera de contestar y el porte que presentaba

-Con su permiso señores, mi hija y yo queremos dar las condolencias a la familia de su prometido- en ese momento la guardia imperial hizo acto de presencia entrando y haciendo un pasillos seguro para que pasaran

Macgregor se volteo a ver a Archie que tenía una cara sorprendido, donde estaba su gatita? Por qué esa mujer que vio hoy no la reconocía- descuida muchacho los Estuardo tiene muchas caras, pero el orgullo y la altanería que viste hoy es por parte de mi familia, vamos por que tu tía nos espera- dándole un golpe a Archie, que solo volteo a ver como Annie subía los hombros en signo de desconcierto

Avanzaron por el pasillo de guardias un joven de pelo rubio recogido y en traje negro impecable se hacía presente mientras los reporteros sacaban fotos. Albert se acercó y se inclinó en forma de saludo, Candy hizo lo mismo y el tomo su mano para besarla.

Un reportero grito- es el Señor Andrew- todos voltearon al ver que la pareja solo había intercambiado una sonrisa y Albert se cuadro para indicarles por donde caminar

Ya en el coche – protocolos los odios- decía André desajustando su corbata

Albert solo sonrió- me da gusto que estés aquí pequeña? - Candy lo miro.

-no iba dejarte solo en esto amor- y tomo su mano para protegerla con la suya

André tocio un poco para sacarlos de la ensoñación- muchacho como está tu familia ¿tu tía? El marido de tu prima?- Albert suspiro

-la verdad milord no la están pasando nada bien, después del impacto mi tía abuela se encuentra encerrada en su habitación no ha querido comer ni por la insistencia de Sir Lancaster, se siente culpable- dijo algo raro algo que solo Candy había notado, su cara era de seria, pero algo le estaba molestando a Albert.

-descuida Albert yo hablare con la tía abuela cuando llegue- dijo firme- y Ernesto? - Albert la vio pensaba encontrarla hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero le sorprendía su serenidad y la paz que transmitía.

-está más tranquilo ha cuidado de la niña- pero se detuvo meditando- Neil esta también encerrado en su cuarto le afectado mucho- Candy volteo y acaricio su mejilla

-y usted señor mío?, ¿no ha dormido nada y sin temor a equivocarme no has comido verdad? - Albert asintió con la cabeza una poco apenada como lo conocía también- descuida amor llegando tomaras un baño y descansaras- dijo casi como una orden

-pero Candy es imposible, me falta mandar por los parientes que llegaran de Escocia, acomodarlos en habitaciones, aparte Raimon llegara con Sara convencieron a un piloto que los trajera y – seguía levantando los dedos alistando los pendiente- ordenar el servicio para la noche del velorio y coordinarme con George – Candy se había cansado de escuchar todo eso lo miro con cara tierna, pero voz firme

-Señor William Albert Andrew- Albert la miro- va a descansar y dejara que Archie, George y yo coordinemos las cosas- Albert estaba sorprendido con la seguridad que transmitía Candy- suficiente hay con los enfermos de la casa; como para que el patriarca también enferme-

-pero Candy es mi obligación y sería injusto dejarte a ti todas las tareas- Candy le puso un dedo en su boca

-Calla si quiero ser tu esposa un día- sonrió- tendré que practicar hasta que me salga perfecto no lo crees? - movió su cabeza y lo miro con cara tierna Albert la abrazo, por dentro daba gracias a dios porque ella estuviera aquí así no se sentiría tan solo, un tocado los separo

-William está bien que te doy permiso de cortejar a mi hija, pero no de que la quieras fundir contigo en un abrazo- los dos se sonrojaron- descuida yo ayudare, pero si tienes que descansar muchacho has le caso a Candy- Albert asintió.

Pronto llegaron a la mansión de los Andrew, todo estaba patas para arriba sin duda la tía abuela se encontraba mal, todos bajaron, ya en la estancia

-Amor pediré que le sirvan un refrigerio- dijo Albert caminando a la campañilla cuando la voz de Candy lo hizo voltear

-George- dijo firme

-Si señorita- dijo George acercándose a ella

-lleve al señor William a descansar por favor- Albert la vio – Doroty ¿

-si señorita- dijo rápidamente

-Ve hacerte cargo para lo que falte de la casa y me avisas- Doroty asintió Albert se acercó a Candy- Annie instálate en tu habitación y Archie habla la funeraria esta por caer el sol y no se arreglado lo de Elisa no tardaran en llegar los invitados pueden hacerse cargo de eso- dijo con una sonrisa

Archie estaba petrificado con la forma de Candy así que Annie lo tomo del brazo y se dirigió a las escaleras- descuida Candy lo haremos y veré la ropa para Elisa al terminar de instalarme y que la preparen adecuadamente las mucamas- Candy asintió

Albert se acercó a Candy y la vio- donde está mi Candy? Porque tu estas irreconocible-Candy sonrió

-aquí amor solo que como futura esposa tuya- se sonrojo- tengo que velar por ti y todos hasta que la tía abuela este bien- dijo acariciando la cara- ve por favor con George y descansa- Albert asintió lleno de orgullo de ver a su Candy tan fuerte.

¿Ya solos en la estancia Candy se acercó a su padre- como estuvo eso papa? -

André sonrió- bien hija esa es la actitud de una matriarca- su orgullo era tan grande al ver la forma que estaba reaccionando de verdad el desconocía a su pequeña, pero la apoyaría esa era la forma de reaccionar- ahora pequeña? -

Candy sonrió- vamos a instalarte y yo iré a ver a la tía abuela- dijo tomando el brazo de su padre ella sabía que esa noche sería muy larga.

Una vez instalado su padre, Candy suspiro profundo cuando toco frente a la puerta de la tía abuela, pero nadie respondía volvió a tocar y Lancaster con cara cansado se acercó a ella- hija Emmy no quiere ver a nadie, no intestas – suspiro- ni a mí me abre la puerta- Candy se sorprendió.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa sin soltar el picaporte- descuide hablare con ella- Lancaster no supo que decir mientras Candy abrió la puerta y lo que le encontró nunca pensó verla, la tía abuela se encontraba sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida y aun la ropa que había utilizado durante el parto de Elisa. Candy entraba y con sigilo se sentó a lado de ella.

¿Es difícil cuando se van verdad? - la tía abuela volteo a verla era su Candy que había llegado, volvió a su postura original

Si hija es muy difícil- cerro sus puños.

Ella se puso enfrente de la tía abuela y le tomo las manos- si tía, pero usted siempre ha sido fuerte y la ayudo en lo que pudo- la tía abuela la miro y sus ojos empezaron a llorar

-y si ya no quiero ser fuerte Candy- la miro con las lágrimas en los ojos- primero mi hermano William que lo amaba mucho, después mi querida Rose Marie- su voz se entrecortaba- Anthony, Stear y ahora- se llevó las manos a la cara, donde había fallado porque todos sus seres queridos se morían ella había criado a esos niños, lo vio crecer, sus sonrisas y ahora Elisa también la dejaba.

Candy limpio sus lágrimas- lo se tía, pero los caminos de Dios son diferentes a los nuestros y solo nos queda aceptarlos- se levantó y miro a la ventana ante la cara atónita de la tía- una mujer a lo largo del tiempo me ha enseñado que, si duele las partidas, pero debemos dar nuestra mejor cara y salir adelante, porque un Andrew nunca se deja caer- la tía abuela se levantó y la acompaño- recuerde que después de un frio despiadado, siempre llega la primavera con nuevos aires y nuevos colores-

La tía abuela escuchaba cuando esa atolondrada había aprendido tanto, suspiro- lo se Candy, pero a veces falta la fuerza para seguir, han sido muchos golpes- Candy la miro y sonrió

-Entonces necesita un impulso tía solo eso- ella tomo la mano de la tía abuela y la coloco en si vientre- una nueva generación de Andrew está aquí, y recuerde que usted dijo "solo un Andrew entiende a otro Andrew"- la tía abuela puso cara de sorpresa entendía perfectamente lo que Candy le decía.

-hija tú. - no pudo articular más palabras, Candy asintió con la cabeza

-si tía abuela estoy de encargo- se sonrojo y un velo se cayó del alma de adolorida de la tía- además allá fuera hay una pequeña que perdió a su madre y necesita de una tía abuela para que le enseñe y cuide- sonrió- y vienen dos más – tomo sus dos manos – la necesitamos tía abuela Annie, la pequeña Esperanza y yo- dijo con unas lágrimas en la cara- nunca tuvimos mama y la queremos como una- la miro con lágrimas- la queremos como una no nos abandone cuando más la necesitamos-

La tía abuela comprendió le dolía lo de Elisa si era verdad pero en algo tenía razón Candy la vida tenía que continuar, era cierto tenia a la pequeña Esperanza, y Annie estaba a punto de parir y por dios venia en camino un heredero para el clan, fue suficiente de reproches y dolor debía seguir y faltaba mucho- un heredero?- Candy asintió, la cara de la tía abuela sonrió- por dios William lo sabe- Candy lo negó con un movimiento- muchacha debemos planear como decírselo- se llevó las manos a su boca- Candy tu padre? O por Dios tendrán que casarse rápido- la tía abuela empezó a decir todo lo que necesitaba hacer, su pecho se llenó de alegría aun no conocía a su nieto y ya lo amaba.

-Calma tía primero- bajo la mirada para que se diera cuenta en las condiciones que estaba

-santo cielo tienes razón- toco la campana y Doroty apareció ella le sonrió- por favor que venga la mucama necesito arreglarme- Doroty sonrió sin duda Candy tenía una magia de hada para ayudar a las personas, al cerrar la puerta la tía abuela – un heredero verdad? - Candy sonrió y volvió a sentir mientras la tía abuela sacaba su ropa del closet Candy vio la ventana al jardín.

-pequeño gracias por traer la lagrima en estos momento- acaricio su vientre- aun no estás aquí y ya das alegría- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, la ti abuela la vio

-hija ya comiste algo? - se acercó dejando su vestido negro en la cama, Candy negó con la cabeza- que esperas ve a la cocina y que te preparen lo que gustes- la abrazo- gracias-

-de que tía abuela- la miro firmemente

-por darme esta alegría – dijo sinceramente- ahora ve que un Andrew siempre tiene hambre- grito de emoción- por dios un heredero gracias señor-

Candy se retiró del cuarto con una sonrisa, las cosas en la mansión marchaban bien después de que todos se pusieran a trabajar, no quiso ir a ver a Ernesto ni a Neil hasta dejar terminado todo para el velorio, su padre la veía orgulloso dando órdenes y arreglando todo, se sorprendió de la agilidad de su hija trabajando y comía toda clase de frutas le pareció extraño porque en un momento se acordó de su Melody , un poco antes de que se fuera comía solo frutas, pensándolo bien ya estaba de encargo pero Candy no podía estar de encargo o sí?. Lo negó con la cabeza su pequeña no.

La noche caía y los invitados empezaban a llegar Candy y Archie recibían a los invitados, la tía abuela después de un baño se dirigió a ver a Ernesto lo había mandado a dormir y ella cuidaba de Esperanza Lancaster estaba feliz viendo que volvía su Emmy.

El gran salón de fiestas, hoy se veía lucubre y silencioso, las sillas acomodadas, velas por doquier y adornos en negro cubrían el gran salón, después de bajar de la tía abuela Archie llegaba con la funeraria y prepararon todo, la caja de roble se veía imponente al fondo del salón, cuatro velas escoltaban al féretro cerrado como era la costumbre, se había vestido a Elisa con un hermoso vestido blanco y un crucifijo de oro de la familia, se había maquillado y arreglado lo mejor posible; Candy volteaba a ver el salón recordando todo.

 _Annie había bajado- Candy te parece bien si la vestimos de blanco- un hermoso vestido de satín blanco con un escote en cuadrado y listón de seda, Candy lo tomo entre sus manos_

 _-Si Annie y hay que arreglarla muy hermosa- una lagrima salió de sus ojos- recuerda lo vanidosa que era y siempre le gustaba estar muy bonita- Annie tomo el vestido y abrazo a su hermana, retirándose de la biblioteca_

-que piensa señorita? - la voz de Albert el saco de su pensamiento su cabello recogido, un perfecto frac negro y más descansado fue lo que vio al mirarlo

Suspiro profundo- en lo hermosa que era, a pesar de todo – Albert la abrazo

-disculpa amor por dejarte todo a ti- Candy lo miro y acaricio su mejilla

-Descuida amor tenías que descansar-Albert tomo su mano y la beso. En ese momento bajaba de las Escaleras la tía abuela y Lancaster ya con su vestido en negro, atrás de ellos Ernesto con la pequeña; Albert recordaba cómo había hablado con él.

 _Salía de su cuarto después de un sueño y vio la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña abierta, sintió una fuerza que lo llevaba a entrar, lo que vio fue un hombre parado junto a la ventana sosteniendo a su hija la habitación estaba oscura, la noche había caído y solo la luna hacia brillar la habitación._

 _¿Él se acercó y vio la cara del hombre perdido solo toco su hombro- estas bien Ernesto? - el volteo y su cara tenia lagrimas_

 _-no señor hoy he perdido al amor de mi vida y no tengo nada por que seguir viviendo- vio a su hija dormida en sus brazos- y mi pobre hija jamás conocerá a su madre que vida nos espera- volteo a ver el cielo- mejor sería alcanzar a Elisa donde este- esa frase puso en alerta a Albert, sabía bien lo que la desesperación podía hacer_

 _-ven siéntate un momento- suspiro- yo sufrí lo mismo que ahora sufre tu pequeña- acaricio la cabeza de la niña- mis padres murieron siendo yo muy joven, gracias a dios mi tía estuvo ahí unto a mi hermana Rose, nos teníamos ella y yo solamente- la cara de Albert se desfiguro un momento- tú debes velar por ella suficiente es la perdida de una madre como para perder a un padre en la desesperación y estar solo, la vida no es fácil pero Dios solo da cargas a las personas que sabe que pueden con ellas- Ernesto entendió el mensaje sabía que aunque su dolor era mucho no podía perderse por su hija._

 _-Estamos solo- fue más que una palabra una súplica. Albert sonrió y lo vio_

 _\- no Ernesto ustedes nos tienen a nosotros son parte de la familia- abrazo a Ernesto- nunca digas que estas solo porque siempre podrás contar con nuestro apoyo. Le venta la cara y ve a despedir a tu esposa con resignación y paz, que sepan desde hoy que Elisa te escogió por Valiente, honra su memoria y la valentía de ella- se levantó de la cama_.

-pensé que no bajaría- dijo Candy

-no lo subestimes amor, solo necesitaba pensar y acomodar sus prioridades-le sonrió Albert de pronto se abrió la puerta y todos voltearon no podían creer, quien llegaba, el silencio se hizo presente y Candy apretó la mano de Albert

Hola espero que estén bien me esta preocupando el hecho de que me dicen que están apareciendo con faltas de ortografía creo revisar los escritos pero mi computadora anda medio loca asi que pido disculpas tratare de solucionarla gracias

Atte. Ana besos y un fuerte abrazo bonito fin de semana


	83. Chapter 83 VAMOS A SER PAPAS¡¡¡

CAPITULO 77

VAMOS HACER PAPAS¡

La noche iba cayendo y los Legan asían su arribo a la mansión, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo no podían creer, aun durante el viaje Sara pensaba que era una confusión como su pequeña había muerto, no podía creerlo. Al llegar se dio cuenta de toda la realidad Raimon envejeció y las miradas se quedaron fijas en ellos.

Candy sujeto la mano de Albert y comenzaron a caminar asía ellos- Sara, yo lo siento mucho- dijo Albert serio cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos, Sara lo miraba y Albert vio a Raimon- Raimon tu hija se encuentra en aquella habitación- de inmediato giro la vista para ver como Sara caminaba hacia Ernesto, se colocó enfrente de él.

-Esta es mi nieta? - Ernesto se quedó plasmado ante la reacción de Sara y asintió.

¿La tía abuela vio que Sara se mantenía estática y fría frente ellos y la tomo del brazo- Quieres verla Sara? - dijo la tía abuela y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ella mato a mi hija- grito y alguna gente salió del salón- ella la mato- salió corriendo al salón para encontrarse con el ataúd de Elisa y cayo hincada llorando, ante la mirada estupefacta de las personas y de la misma tía abuela.

Candy no salía de su asombro como Sara había podido decir eso del pobre bebe, no tuvo ella la culpa de la muerte de Eliza sus manos se cerraron de impotencia el señor Legan se acercó y tomo su mano

\- ¿Necesita tiempo solo eso- dijo con una leve sonrisa, el dirigió sus pasos a Ernesto- a mí me la puedes prestar por favor hijo? - sin duda, el corazón tierno de Raimon era una joya rara en esa familia, la tomo en sus brazos era una niña hermosa y pese a los gritos de Sara no había despertado, giro y vio a Candy y se acercó- Candy esta bebe es hermosa¡- Candy asintió y beso a la bebe y la entrego a su padre- cuídala Ernesto y nunca cometas el error que cometí yo con mis hijos.

Raimon sabía que si las circunstancias habían llegado a ese punto fue porque nunca le dio el tiempo que debió a sus hijos y Sara nunca los corrigió a tiempo, giro la cabeza y vio a Albert- William y Neil? - Albert iba a contestar cuando Neil bajaba las escaleras.

Su cara era pálida e hinchada por las lágrimas su dolor era visible, al escuchar el grito se madre salió de su habitación vestido de traje negro, vio a su padre y acelero el paso; al tenerlo enfrente se dejó caer en sus rodillas y con las manos en la cara, lloro- padre lo siento no pude ayudarla, no pude- seguía llorando.

Su padre se acercó y lo levanto como cuando era niño, con ternura y amor lo abrazo- hiciste lo mejor que pudiste hijo- acaricio su cabeza, el seguía llorando

-por qué padre porque dios se llevó a mi hermana? - decía mientras los presentes observaban la escena

Raimon lo separo y lo miro a los ojos- porque era su tiempo y ahora es tiempo de ayudar a esa pequeña porque su madre necesita descansar en paz- Neil se calmaba- estoy orgulloso de ti y de Ernesto hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero contra los designios de dios nadie puede- Ernesto lloraba al escucharlo, tomo a Neil y Ernesto de las manos – Vamos hijos a despedir a Elisa como se debe- un momento soltó las manos y tomo a la pequeña esperanza- y mi nieta como se llama? -

Eloy lo miro con dulzura- su nombre es Esperanza- Raimon sonrió y agradeció con la cabeza a Eloy, se giró y deposito en las manos de Candy a la niña- por favor cuídala no es bueno que este en un velorio quieres Candy por favor- volvió a tomar a los dos jóvenes para entrar al salón con la valentía de un padre que había perdido a su hija. Vio a Sara y soltó a sus hijos para levantarla ante la mirada de todos.

-les doy gracias a todos por acompañarnos en estos difíciles momentos, para mi familia- vio a Sara y la abrazo, hizo una señal y se acercaron los jóvenes- de parte de mi familia, de mi yerno y mi nieta gracias- se acomodaron en la fila de sillas enfrente y Sara comenzó a rezar por el descansó de su hija.

A fuera del salón y después de haber tenido a la bebe en brazos, Candy se disponía a subir las escalera, Eloy estaba en el marco de la puerta viendo la escena de los Legan y volteo- Candy ni pienses que cuidaras a esa beba- fue enérgica la voz de la tía abuela, Candy se giró al ver como la tía abuela se acercaba a ella, Albert y Lancaster permanecían desconcertados- niña no has parado toda la tarde y casi es media noche- prácticamente le arrebato de las manos a le bebe- en tu condición no es bueno tanto trabajo así que yo me encargare de ella- Candy se quedó fría ante la observación de la tía abuela.

¿Santo cielo Albert se le había olvidado que Candy está enferma y no había preguntado cómo estaba que desconsiderado de su parte se adelantó y la tomo del brazo- si pequeña, se me olvidaba que estabas enferma necesitas descansar- su respuesta llena de inocencia, giro a ver a la tía abuela- yo me encargare que descanse tía después me tendrá que decir que te dijo el doctor? -

La tía abuela levanto los ojos al cielo, con la pequeña esperanza en los brazos- hay William ten por seguro que vamos tu y yo que hablar muy seriamente- dijo la tía abuela subiendo la escalera y haciendo un ademan para que Henry subiera con ella- lo mejor será que hablan en la biblioteca y la lleves a dormir después- dijo tomando la mano de Henry dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Albert instintivamente tomo el brazo de Candy, ella había quedado muda solo caminaba con ella hasta entrara la biblioteca, Albert estaba apenadísimo por haber olvidado preguntar por su estado de salud, seguro su pequeña estaba enojada era el significado que daba a su silencio. Le indico a Candy que se sentara en el sofá y él se sentó junto.

Candy iba muriendo de miedo " como se le dice a alguien que va hacer papa?" pensaba mil formas de decirle pero el temor de como reaccionaria aparte estaban en el funeral de Elisa una opción seria "Albert vamos a tener un bebe" no sería muy simple y que debería decorarlo con " sé que mi padre te matara pero debes unas explicaciones" no muy frio y si él no quería ser papa en estos momentos, dios mío la cabeza de Candy estaba muy ocupada haciendo miles de posibilidades que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la biblioteca y por inercia llego y se sentó. Había llegado el momento

-Albert no quisieras un poco de brandy amor? - dijo con una sonrisa un poco fingida

Albert por su parte no entendía por qué decía eso Candy " seguro me va a retar por el descuido"- no gracias amor- y "tiene toda la razón como pude olvidarme de preguntarme, Albert seguí retándose mentalmente por el descuido- Candy amor descuida estoy bien- tomo sus manos suspiro y dijo- lo único que me interesa es que me perdones por el descuido de no preguntar por tu salud- la beso- eres lo más importante en mi vida y todo esto me trae un poco distraído por no decir mucho fue una situación muy difícil y sé que no tengo disculpas- bajaba la cabeza- amor podrías decirme que te dijo el médico?-

Candy quedo más que cayada, respiro profundo- bueno amor – retiro sus manos y empezó a jugar con ellas- me ha dicho que no es algo de gravedad- "bien Candy es una buena forma de empezar" sonrió, se levantó del sofá y camino por el cuarto- más bien que no es de mucho cuidado- "si como no que mentirosa eres y cobarde dile de una vez", sonreí mientras caminaba.

El instinto de Albert lo alerto y se levantó, la sujeto por los brazos "algo anda mal" pensó- haber Candy- la miro a los ojos- como pudo decir tu tío que no es algo de importancia, no podías comer, tenías esa náuseas y mare…- Albert cayo por Dios nunca se dio cuenta con tanto trabajo y con el ir y venir de sus oficinas, movió la cabeza no podía ser o si-Candy dime la verdad que te dijo el médico- su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Candy no podía pensar, recordó los momentos bellos que han vivido, la pasión y el amor que se tenían, suspiro y se encomendó a dios- me dijo lo más maravilloso que un doctor puede decir-lo miro a sus ojos ahora era el que temblaba y se ponía frio, lo miro y se reflejó en el azul de sus ojos- Albert me dijo que Dios nos da el regalo más maravilloso del mundo- Albert estaba estático no podía ni parpadear su corazón estañaba tan agitado y galopaba como si hubiera cabalgado por la amplia estepa escocesa – Amor mío- suspiro- VAMOS A SER PAPAS¡-

Albert contuvo la respiración "sería posible que había oído bien el y Candy serian papas" tenía que preguntar tenía que asegurarse que la vida no le estuviera jugando un truco sucio- Candy – su voz temblaba- Amor estas segura que vamos hacer- "no podía ni pronunciarlo en esos momentos se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la vida, habían sufrido tanto los dos, tan muerte y soledad; hace poco se sintió muy feliz porque sabía que Candy le correspondía, sintió la gloria cuando la hizo su mujer pero sería verdad Dios podría ser más benevolente con este tonto hombre" la sujeto con más fuerzas, ella empezaba a llorar- dime por favor que no me equivoque por favor-

Nunca había visto esa sonrisa esa chispa de felicidad en la cara de su amor, lo había visto tocar el cielo y llenarse de amor por ella, pero ese hombre que tenía enfrente era diferente sus ojos brillaban, sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo estaba frio sudaba- si amor vamos hacer papas-

La soltó por miedo a abrazarla muy fuerte, se sentó en el sillón inclino su cabeza y coloco sus manos entre su pelo, Candy se espantó pensó que él no lo había tomado de la mejor forma tal vez no quería ser padre en estos momentos ella lo entendía- Albert estas bien?- a paso lento se acercó al temerosa de su reacción- yo entiendo si crees que no estaba en tus planes- jugaban con sus manos- no te obligare a nada yo puedo hablar con papa y..-no pudo decir más cuando la cara de Albert se levantó y Candy lo vio él estaba llorando pero porque, de pronto se levantó y que do de frente a ella

-nunca vuelvas CANDY ANDREW ESTUARDO a decir que tú y mi hijo- por dios pudo decirlo que bien se escuchaba eso- son una obligación para mí – la voz era fría y firme, se inclinó y la sostenía de la cintura con tanto fervor-gracias Amor gracias no sé cómo pagarte la dicha tan grande que me han dado los dos- recargo su cabeza en el vientre de Candy- Candy te prometo delante de dios y de mi hijo que nunca los decepcionare, los protegeré y velare por ustedes, desde hoy dedicare mi vida a ustedes y juro por mi honor tratar de ser el mejor esposo y padre que puede ser- la cara de ambos estaba llena de emociones y lágrimas Candy se había quedado sin palabras amaba a ese hombre pero lo que le decía lo así adorarlo con fervor- no sé como pero aprenderé y seré el mejor padre y marido del mundo lo juro- Candy se inclinó para verlo quiso pronunciar unas palabras pero no pudo- GRACIAS CANDY GRACIAS POR DARME ESTE REGLO MARAVILLOSO- en ese momento se fundieron en un abrazo

Ese abrazo no solo significaba que se amaban, sino que ahora nunca volverían a estar solos nunca los dos, tenían un gran regalo fruto del amor verdadero que se profesaban, el instante se hizo corto, el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos sino fue porque la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a George que prendió la luz y vio la escena nunca se hubieran separado; ellos voltearon a verlo lleno de lágrimas, él se aproximo

-está todo bien William? - dijo dudoso por la forma que lloraban, Albert se levantó y ayudo a Candy a levantarse, camino a George y lo abrazo,

-si George ha pasado lo mejor del mundo- su sonrisa era gigante y su felicidad más, Candy se apeno por ser encontrados – VOY HACER PADRE¡

Albert no pudo aguantar el dicho, por un momento George pensó que había enloquecido y puso una cara de duda, Albert lo soltó y tomo a Candy de la cintura ante la mirada atónita de George- si amigo VOY HACER PAPA y esta bella mujer me ha hecho el honor de ser la madre de mi hijo- George la vio como tratando de que le desmintiera. Candy asintió con la cabeza y George empezó a llorar de felicidad y se acercó, nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto la noticia, pero qué más da un hijo, un bebe de sus más queridos amigos que amigos de sus hijos por dios que felicidad; se acercó y abrazo a William sabia cuanto habían sufrido los dos y era justo que la vida los premiara con algo tan bello, el soltaba a William y fue con lágrimas en los ojos a abrazar a Candy

Candy dijo con una sonrisa y apenada- Vas hacer abuelo Gorgor- el sonrió de la felicidad

-felicidades hijos felicidades¡- fue lo único que pudo decir, la puerta se abría de nuevo dejando entrar a la tía abuela y a Lancaster a la biblioteca

La tía abuela sabía que Candy le diría a William la noticia y ella quería estar presente, recostó a la pequeña Esperanza y espero unos minutos, encargándosela a la nodriza y a Doroty. Le pido a Henry que la acompañara estaba afuera de la biblioteca cuando escucho la algarabía de Albert y no pudo contenerse más y abrió la puerta.

Albert no se inmuto al ver la tía abuela y mucho menos cuando le dijo- hijo que pasa aquí?, tanto grito recuerda que es el funeral de Eliza- por dentro ella sonreía de felicidad al ver a su sobrino con esa cara que nunca había visto todo su ser irradiaba felicidad

Albur la vio y fue con ella, llevaba a Candy de la mano y dijo- tía tengo que hablar con usted tome asiento- Albert sabía que tenía que dar miles de explicaciones, va que importaba si tenía que pedir perdón al mismo rey de Inglaterra el seria padre, valía mucho más que nada y aguantaría cualquier sermón o reprimenda, lo único que sabía eran dos cosas la tía abuela tenía que apresurar la boda y que sería abuela de nuevo, lo demás no importaba tomo aire e indico a la pareja que se sentara y se sentó junto a Candy, la tía abuela esperaba – bueno no es por dónde empezar – se tocó el pelo

-por el principio William soy todo a oídos, pero anda muchacho que esta niña no ha descansado – decía la tía abuela cuando tomo la mano de Lancaster, Henry sabía que la más emocionada era Eloy por que le conto que las sospechas eran ciertas

-bueno sabe que amo a Candy desde hace mucho verdad- la tía abuela asintió- bueno y que mi amor por ella es verdadero y puro verdad-

La tía abuela respiro fuerte- William no eres un muchacho ve al grano- dijo algo molesta

-ya abuela bueno la verdad – tomo todo el valor del mundo el necesitaba gritar a los cuatro viento la noticia- Candy y yo vamos hacer PAPAS- dijo sin rodeos agacho la cabeza esperando una reprimenda mientras Candy veo con diversión los gestos de Albert y la sonrisa de la tía abuela ante la cara de susto de William mientras la tenía abajo y sus hombros protegiéndose, se recordó cuando de niño entraba a su habitación y había escondido a un nuevo animalito que había rescatado y ella lo había descubierto, después de que lo retara la miraba con esa cara de ternura y después fingiendo disgusto le decía que podía quedárselo pero tenía que llevarlo al jardín, la tía abuela salía del cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta observaba como el niño sacaba de su escondite al animalito y lo sostenía en alto dando vuelta y sonría, diciendo en alto que tenía a la tía mas buena del mundo, ella sabía cuál difícil era su vida sin sus padres aunque Rosemary y ella lo mimaban siempre le hacía falta su madre y su padre, por un momento rodaron dos lágrimas en su mejilla recordando esos momentos

Volvió a suspirar y veía la misma cara de Albert mientras se levantaba- bueno William, ya lo hiciste creo que está de sobra retarlos a los dos, la buena costumbre y las reglas dictan que deberían esperar hasta su matrimonio.- se levantó caminando enfrente de ellos acomodándose su chal- no aprueba su falta de cordura, bueno Candy es muy joven pero tu William- Albert quiso decir algo pero la mano de la abuela extendida asía él lo hizo callar- ahora ante esta situación solo me queda- Albert esperaba la sentencia tal vez lo mandaría América, tendría que quedarse en londra, le dejaría de hablar por dios la tía abuela se tardaba tanto- FELICITARLOS HIJOS MIOS Y DESEARLES LA MEJOR DE LA SUERTES- Albert no podía creerlo su tía le extendía los brazos y le regalaba una sonrisa, la primera en levantarse fue Candy que recibió gustosa la felicitación y Albert por inercia pues no había soltado la mano de Candy- no crean que estoy acuerdo con su falta de cordura pero por dios William un niño tuyo y de Candy por fin un heredero al clan-

-tía perdónanos- de si Albert sin salir del asombro- sé que tú me inculcaste valores y principio y buena costumbre, pero- Albert estaba apenado, Eloy acaricio su cara y lo soltó

-por esa razón William sé que lo que hicieron Candy y tú, no fue por pasiones bajas- le sonrió- sé que se dio por amor al igual que la llegada de este bebe- Albert ahora lo abrazaba- solo me queda apoyar a mis dos atolondrados favoritos-Albur y la tía abuela lloraron- ms rebeldes que solo saben darme dolores de cabeza- extendió su otro brazo para abrazar a Candy también- pero son los únicos que dan felicidad a esta pobre vieja y le dan la dicha de ver una nueva generación correr por los jardines MUCHAS GRACIAS HIJOS-

Del fondo se escuchó una voz- Vamos Emmy deja que yo también los felicite- ella los soltó y fue el turno de Lancaster para felicitarlos- les deseo la mejor de las suertes y que este bebé traiga unión, paz y alegría para todos- los dos agradecieron con un asentimiento, Albert la volvió a braza a Candy

Tía- soltó a Candy y se dirigió a la mujer- y no sé si usted pueda ayudarnos en esto- dijo algo penoso, pero sabía que era la única persona que había en el mundo para pedírselo- usted sabe que tanto Candy como yo no tenemos mama, así que – Eloy se le partía el corazón escuchar a su sobrino hablar así- yo pensaba que, si nos puede ayudar cuidando a Candy y orientarnos, usted es como una madre para nosotros y bueno-

En ese momento Candy se acercó y tomo la mano de Albert- si tía por favor usted es como una madre para mí y no quisiera pasar por esto sola- a Eloy Andrew había escuchado muchas proposiciones en su vida, pero esta le llenaba de alegría ni cuando Rosemary estaba embaraza le había pedido ayuda de esta manera, su corazón estaba tan hinchado de alegría que comenzó a llorar

-por su puesto si a los dos los quiero como si fueran mis hijos sería un honor para esta pobre vieja ayudarlos- volvieron a abrazarse, el contraste mientras una familia estaba unida por el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido, en esa biblioteca una nueva familia se reunía por la dicha de la llegada de un nuevo integrante.

-bueno chicos primero que nada – dijo la tía Eloy- esta muchacha debe descansar porque todo el día ha estado trabajando y no es bueno para ese bebe- dijo y sonrió, ellos asintieron- después debemos planear como iremos a ver a tu padre- Albert se congelo se le había olvidado Sir André por dios solo esperaba que fuera igual de comprensible que su tía abuela y sino el estaría dispuesto a sufrir todo asta convencerlo que Candy era el amor de su vida y que respondería por ese bebe- eso será algo difícil de lo demás creo que puedo encargarme bueno la boda será rápido para que no se note el embarazo pero te verás lindísima hija- Candy asintió

-entonces los dejamos iré a costar a Candy para que descansa- dijo sosteniéndola de la cintura y una tos lo hizo volver

-pero solo la vas a dejar en su habitación William- dijo firmemente la tía abuela- ni se te ocurra quedarte ahí-

-pero tía- dijo como niño buscando la dispensa

-tía nada William a Candy se le debe respeto – asintió- aunque se hayan adelantado no visitaras su cuarto hasta que estén con la bendición del padre me oíste Albert William Andrew- dijo con voz firme de mala gana asintió, su tía sí que era estricta, pero aguantaría todo por hacerla su esposa lo había jurado-lo tomo como juramento William pregunto la tía abuela- el asintió. Candy se moría de pena- sino me veré en la penosa necesidad de dormir en el cuarto de Candy- Albert recordó lo que su tía le había dicho tiempo atrás.

Los dos dijeron al unísono- lo juramos tía – ella sonrió

-vayan a descansar porque ese bebe necesita sueño- sonrió y ellos salieron. El mundo se había vuelto de otro color, los colores eran más brillante y el frio de la noche londinense se había ido o al menos eso habían pensado esta pareja de tortolos que subían las escaleras abrazados, llegaron a la habitación y Albert despidió a Doroty, el ayudaría a cambiarla Doroty sonrió pensando que Candy le había dicho Albert la noticia, cerro el puerto y acaricio su vientre

\- pequeño tu padre se sentirá igual de feliz que el señor William cuando se lo dijo- Doroty suspiro, hace unas semanas para ser precisa antes del juicio se había sentido mal, pero lo achaco al viaje, el día que el doctor Arturo fue a revisar a Candy, Doroty le pidió que si podía revisarla y este le confirmo la sospecha ella también estaba de encaro y reía al recordar lo que había dicho el joven galeno- creo que es epidemia en esta casa- sonrió- deberé poner una cuarentena- Doroty no había podido hablar con George y contarle la noticia buscaba el momento necesario, pero entre las obligaciones de la oficina y coordinar las demás George había legado muerto y no había podido estar con él a solas y ahora lo dudaba más- se lo diremos pronto ya veraz- George subía las escaleras y la vio recargada en la pared

-amor mío debes descansar no te he visto de un semblante- Doroty asintió- William está adentro-

-si Amor trae una cara de felicidad seguro Candy ya le dijo del bebe- George asintió

-William no cabe de felicidad es un hombre muy afortunado- la abrazo

Doroty suspiro- pues no es el único- dijo fríamente

-lo se Doroty en señorito Archie igual, será un gusto verlos hechos todo un jefe de familia- Doroty movió la cabeza

\- no me refería a eso- George la miro intrigado

-entonces? - Doroty se acercó y le tomo su mano y lo llevo a su vientre

\- te les unirás al club amor- un poco apenada esperando la respuesta George que trataba de procesar la información

-entonces yo también. Dijo temeroso y titubeante Doroty asintió, la abrazo y la beso por dios si esto sintió William como sobrevivo de tanta felicidad, toco la puerta de la habitación de Candy y Albert justo terminaba de ayudarla con el cortset cuando Candy le dijo que abriera mientras ella pasaba a su closet a cambiarse, Albert abrió y vio a George tomando la mano de Doroty y la cara de felicidad que nunca había visto en su amigo casi padre.

-Que sucede George? - Albert sospechaba que había algo entre ellos hace tiempo, pero cuando él quería hacerle una pregunta a George siempre cambiaba de tema o le decía eso es cosa de dos William con una sonrisa

-sucede que? - Candy salía con su bata puesta y miro la cara de Doroty cuando hizo la pregunta

-William yo también voy hacer papa- se abrazaron y Candy corrió abrazar a Doroty y luego a George

-Ahora veo porque dijo mi tío que era una epidemia- soltando una risa, que escucho la tía abuela ya había subido a checar ala bebe y asegurarse que William cumpliera su promesa

-de que epidemia hablas muchacha? - dijo en tono serio Candy el abrazo de un brazo

-Doroty también está de encargo tía- la tía casi se desmaya por dios que había pasado en su casa esta juventud la iba a matar y ella que se decía que era estricta en la supervisión, pero ya no tomaría esas pastillas para dormir tenía que estar más alerta se juro

-es verdad muchacha? - Doroty sintió a la pregunta- y el padre? – pensó solo falta que sea un don nadie y ahora si caí muerte tenia gran afecto por Doroty

Un apenado George- soy yo señora Eloy- dijo entre orgulloso y apenado

-tu George? - se sorprendió- pues felicidades a buena hora- ya que podía decir tantas bendiciones en un día- pues las dos a descansar y lo mismo que le dije a William va para ti George Johnson ni creas que ese bebe llegara sin que estén casado – George asintió es era cierto tenía que pedirle a Doroty que se casara con él por dios que descuido, pero mañana arreglaría eso a primera hora.

La planta de arriba era una fiesta en los corazones de todos, aunque aún estaban adoloridos por la pérdida Elisa la emoción del momento le hizo olvidar por unos instantes el dolor. George se había retirado para escoltar a Doroty a su habitación y que descansara mientras en la habitación de Candy, Albert se despedía dándole un beso y susurrando unas palabras. Que descansen los dos les prometo que pronto velare yo su sueño – Candy se sonrojo y asintió.

Esa noche dormirá mientras que Albert bajaba a ver lo del velorio y unos invitados iban llegando mientras el descendía poco apoco por las escaleras.


	84. Chapter 84 UNA REACCION EQUIVOCADA

CAPITULO 77

UNA REACCION EQUIVOCADA

La mañana iba abriéndose paso entre las cortinas del lujo cuarto de la mansión de los Andrew de Escocia; Candy comenzaba a despertarse, estos últimos días habían sido muy pesados, solo de recordar lo difícil que había sido el entierro de Elisa, le dolía una su corazón, ver como Sara estaba inconsolable por la pérdida; antes de llevarla a la urna de la familia no se despejaba de la caja hasta que el señor Raimon la separo junto con Neil, mientras la tía abuela se aferraba a la mano de Lancaster, si él no hubiera estado seguro la tía abuela no hubiera podido estar de pie, para ella Elisa siempre fue la niña de sus ojos. Ernesto en el último momento se desplomo, grito con el corazón partido- te amo Elisa siempre te amare y juro que me dedicare en cuerpo y alma a nuestra hija, hasta pronto amor mío- Ernesto se aferraba a la caja hasta que Albert lo retiro para llevarlo unto a nosotros, ella y su padre iban de la mano junto a su abuelito Macgregor, el cortejo fue grande.

Una sonrisa salió de ella cuando recordó como había llegado Terry de la mano de Karen si por fin se daban una oportunidad y ella se encontraba feliz porque lo había visto rehaciendo su vida, suspiro y movió la cabeza como para concentrarse, el regreso había sido muy difícil, tomar la decisión que tomo Albert en apoyar a Ernesto y respetar lo que había dispuesto Elisa.

Tuvieron que decirle a Sara que la niña quedaría bajo el resguardo del patriarca del clan junto a su padre sorprendió a Raimon que sin duda tenía otros planes, pero cuando la tía abuela le explico que era voluntad de Elisa no tuvo más que aceptar, aunque Sara había jurado que pelearía con quien fuera para llevarse a la niña. Raimon actúa sabiamente, dio su consentimiento y dijo que la visitaría lo más seguido que pudiera, Neil en cambio le pidió a su Albert que lo dejara en el corporativo en Londres para poder estar más al pendiente de la niña, Ernesto seria colocado en el corporativo de Escocia donde se requería ayuda pues Albert lo volvía a ser la ceda del imperio Andrew, después de muchos años.

Candy se levantó y llamo a Constancia para que le ayudara, puesto que por la condición de Doroty había sido puesta como ayudante de la ama de llaves, a pesar de la insistencia de George de abandonar su puesto, ella se negó a dejar de trabajar aludiendo que nunca en su vida había deja de hacerlo y no por el embarazo dejaría de trabajar, George lo único que pudo hacer fue hablar con la tía abuela y pedirle el cambio, ella acepto de mala gana puesto que quería mucho a Doroty y su idea era igual que la de George, pero logro convencerla que los últimos meses no la dejaría trabajar y estaría en la casa grande donde ella pudiera supervisar su embarazo junto a Candy.

-buenos días señorita- decía constancia una mujer delgada de pelo castaño y largo, su tez era blanca y su con flexión muy delgada, pero de un buen corazón.

-buenos días constancia puedes preparar mi baño por favor? - decía Candy muy tranquila, tomando un té, que era servido por órdenes de la abuela para ayudar con los malestares del primer trimestre, la muchacha asintió, pero en cuanto termino él te Candy corrió de al baño, para su suerte de ella, Albert había subido y la escucho entro rápidamente al baño y le ayudo sosteniendo su pelo.

-Constancia ve por la tía por favor- mientras Candy seguí con su sufrimiento y Albert tenía una cara de desesperación; al ver que la escena seguía repitiéndose y era muy poco lo que podía retener en su cuerpo de comida y estaba delgada habían regresado hace dos días y los malestares no habían cedido.

La muchacha fue por la tía, que se encontraba revisando a la pequeña Esperanza- Señora, el señor le pide que vaya a la habitación de señorita Candy se descompuso otra vez- la tía acomoda a Esperanza en la cuna y salió.

Cuando llego vio la cara pálida de Candy y la preocupación de su sobrino, no sabía si la risa saldría en cualquier momento "pues estos niños pensaban que el embarazo iba hacer sencillo" movió la cabeza, mientras Albert la veía entrar.

-tía, Candy no puede seguir así; no le queda nada en el estómago- la abrazaba en verdad estaba tan preocupado, la tía abuela se aproximó y levanto la cara de Candy y la vio algo ojerosa, la muchacha esta fría y pálida.

-dime hija- la miro- se te a antojado algo de comer con muchas ganas- Candy se sorprendió como la tía abuela sabia, la verdad que desde hace días se le había antojado algo loco y por pena no lo había pedido, ella movió la cabeza asintiendo, la tía abuela sonrió- dime que fue el antojo? -

Candy se sonrojo, la verdad era que deseaba mucho eso- bueno la verdad es que? - dudo un poco era algo descabellado, pero se moría por el- se me a antojado una mitad de melón con mucho helado de vainilla con chocolate y …- se quedó callada viendo como Albert la veía.

-y que más? - dijo la tía abuela

-bueno tal vez una rica malteada de fresa, pero no con fresa natural sino- se levantó y era como si la estuviera viendo- con helado y tal vez unas galletas de nuez y un poco de té de frambuesa mmm seria genial- los dos se quedaron viéndola, ella se volvió a sentar en la cama- ven les dije que era loco- vio a la tía abuela- cree que podría solo un poco- le dijo con voz tierna.

La tía abuela rio no pudo guardar la compostura al ver la cara de Candy y el asombro de William- si hija, el malestar es porque no has cumplido el antojo y él bebe protesta- dijo ante la cara de asombro.

-segura tía, no cree que debemos hablarle al doctor- Eloy puso los ojos en blanco suspirando "estos papas primerizos"

-anda deja de decir tonterías, dos generaciones de Andrew han pasado por mis manos muchacho- dijo acercándose a Constancia y haciéndole un ademan para que preparan la comidas- deja me a mí, esto no quiere doctor necesita una buena comida- dijo tomando a Candy para que se levantara- vamos niña arréglate que una buena comida es lo que necesitas- dijo con una sonrisa, la llevo al baño y cerró la puerta.

-y tu señor, deja la cara de apuración y prepárate que esto apenas comienza- le dijo seriamente a Albert, este no hizo más que aceptar lo que su tía disponía- ha este paso William tendrás que comprar una heladería para Candy- sonrió

-si con eso ella y mi hijo estarán bien- la vio con una sonrisa- prometo comprar todas las heladerías de Escocia y Londres- la tía rio y se retiraron para que Candy pudiera arreglarse para bajar.

Candy usaba un lindo vestido de color rosa, suelto hasta la rodilla, su pelo estaba sujeto con una cinta del mismo color, un poco de maquillaje, se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer, ante la mirada atenida de Albert lo que había pedido justo con las especificaciones dadas, la cara de Albert era de asombro parecía que nunca hubiera comido, la tía abuela solo sonreía.

-tranquila pequeña o volverás a- decía Albert cuando la tía abuela lo regaño

-déjala tenía hambre- Albert el voltio a ver- no me veas así tu madre, pedía todas las mañanas pan tostado con mermelada y salchicha con jugo de arándano- sonreía y trataba de recordar- deja recordar y Ross pedía huevos con bananas- la tía abuela reía al ver la cara de Albert de terror mientras Candy seguí comiendo. De pronto André y Armando llegaron de visita; André al notar lo que Candy comía, solo movió la cabeza cenándose, la verdad le preocupaba por que recordaba muy bien sus últimos paseos con Melody, según él; Melody también solo comía frutas por aquellos tiempos y estaba de encargo de Candy así que …. ¿No puede ser Candy su pequeña no podía estar de encargo o sí? Un sentimiento de frustración y de gusto se quedaba en su pensamiento. En fin, solo era un pensamiento.

-hija otra vez comiendo fruta'- dijo Armando fríamente, Candy devoraba la última porción de helado.

-Este ssssiiii papa- decía nerviosa

-es una dieta muy específica la que le dio el doctor para su malestar- la tía abuela no le gustaba ocultarle nada a Lord André, pero según los chicos ellos hablarían hoy con su padre así que solo gano tiempo

Con algo de desconcierto- está bien es hora de irnos hija- ella se levantó y se limpió la comisura de la boca

-Está bien papa- se acercó a Albert y lo beso, a la tía abuela hizo lo mismo, pero en ese momento se puso pálida y logro sostenerse de la silla por el mareo que le había dado, sin duda por la falta de comida. André se aproximó para sostenerla mientras Albert se acercaba

-no ya basta Candy¡, sé que le tienes mucha fe a tu tío, pero creo que esto es el colmo- decía André sentándola- ahora mismo iré por el doctor de la corte y me dirá que demonios te pasa- decía preocupado, entonces Candy vio a Albert y este le hizo una seña; el momento había llegado no podían más ocultarle la verdad.

-papa siéntate por favor yo te explicare- dijo Candy sosteniendo la mano de Albert

-eso espero pequeña o juro que iré por el doctor- él había visto a su hija desmejorada y le importaba mucho su salud- soy todo oídos-

Todos empezaron a rezar Lord Armando sabia el temperamento de su hijo, la tía abuela rogaba por que no fuera hacer una locura y aceptara todo con calma, Albert sujeto la mano de Candy.

-señor usted sabe que amo a su hija con todo el corazón y que sería capaz de todo por ella- suspiro.

Lo miro firmemente- así es William, pero eso que tiene que ver que mi hija este enferma- dijo serio

Armando se acercó- déjalo hablar hijo es importante- André lo miro y se tocó la frente

-papa no me digas que tú sabes que tiene Candy? - dijo serio Armando solo asintió

-bueno sé que sorprenderá de lo que le voy a decir, pero le juro que todo fue a causa del gran amor que le tengo a su hija y que estoy dispuesto a dar la cara para. - André lo interrumpió

Suspiro profundo- déjate de rodeos muchacho y dime que tiene mi hija- se levantó furioso y azoto la mesas- habla ya¡-

Albert no se inmuto y dijo- Lord André es grato informarle que Candy y yo vamos hacer papas- ya lo había dicho, no podían seguir ocultando eso y el enfrentaría todo por ella

André no dijo más, solo se acercó a ella y el sujeto del brazo- muchacho no sé cómo pudiste faltarle el respeto a mi hija en esa forma yo te di mi confianza- dio acercándose a Albert- y que responderás- rio- primero muerto a que mi hija se case contigo- Albert palideció- esto no solo es una ofensa a mi sino a mi casa- Armando iba a levantar la mano y la tía abuela hablo

-no te permito que le habla es así a mi hijo – levantándose – André y menos tu que cometiste el mismo error- ya la tía abuela había sacado la carta guardada- o se te olvida todo el daño que paso al interponerte a un amor verdadero- André palideció y reconoció el error que habían cometido con él, la injusticia, pero no daría paso atrás era su hija y el confió en el para cuidarla y ahora.

-mira Emmy tu muchacho defraudo la confianza que le di le dije que Candy era mi mayor tesoro – se dio la vuelta soltando a Candy- por dios la deje a su cuidado-

Candy salía del trance- padre yo lo amo y lo que hice fue por amor, no me arrepiento y si crees que decepcione tu confianza, lo lamento, pero mi amor por él es más fuerte- se acercó a Albert y lo abrazo.

André hechaba chispas su padre lo veía- André guarda compostura hijo- su padre trataba de calmarlo.

-no padre ella es mi hija y no permitiré que su honra sea pisoteada por un simple campesino por dios es la princesa de Escocia- ahí estaba lo dijo se sentía adolorido y ofendido, su orgullo y el miedo que pasaba se apodero de el- guardias¡- grito contenta firmeza que hizo que la misma Candy temblara mientras se aferraba a Albert, la guardia imperial se hacía presente, cuadrándose- lleven a la princesa al castillo- Candy quedo paralizada.

-André hijo por favor recapacita- la cara de André se descompuso ante su padre los guardias trataron de acercarse y Albert la coloco detrás de él la tía abuela se colocó a un lado de ellas.

-André- dijo Eloy- que locura vas hacer? No cometas los mismos errores del pasado por tu orgullo tonto terminaras ocasionando una tragedia otra vez- grito la tía abuela- harás lo mismo que hizo tu abuelo ese día, cuando se llevó a Melody de tu recamara con los guardias-

Todos se quedaron callados André recordó ese fatal día había despertado en los brazos de su amada cuando su abuelo entro sin avisar a su alcoba y con la guardia los separo, el intento defenderla y grito que la soltaran; los guardias lo impidieron y lo único que escucho antes del golpe de su abuelo fue "es una campesina ordinaria tu eres el heredero de Escocia por dios André".

André reacciono al recordarlo- déjenla- los guardias retrocedieron- William me llevare a mi hija esta tarde y no quiero un no por respuesta Candy- la miro fríamente- lo que hicieron está mal, ese niño no tiene la culpa de nada- suspiro- me han decepcionado los dos- dio la vuelta y se retiró- recuérdalo Candy esta noche dormirás en el palacio y es mi última palabra-

Lord Armando dejo que se marchara y se acercó a ellos, Eloy aun temblaba, por un momento pensó que André haría esa atrocidad de llevarse a Candy de su casa a la fuerza, por Dios ese hombre tenía un carácter fuertísimo.

Sonrió Armando- hijos no se preocupen solo fue la impresión- tomo la mano de Candy- hija tu padre puede a veces ser muy necio, pero déjalo que piense un poco- Candy salía detrás de Albert- hará lo correcto solo dale tiempo, pero te aconsejo que por ahora le hagas caso para no empeorar la situación- Candy asintió

-hablare con él, lo hare entender pequeña- la miraba con ternura Albert y con temor de perderla- le diré que te amo y lo conversaré para que de su permiso no descansare hasta que vuelvan- mientras lloraba Candy.

Ella giro y vio a la tía abuela- no quiero irme- dijo y la tía abuela se acerco

-Es temporal hija- le dio y le estiro los brazos ella se abalanzo a sus brazos- todo estará bien-

Armando hablado- hija no te alteres todos lo haremos entrar en razón- Candy asintió.

Candy no se presentó en la oficina, puesto que empezó a empacar sus cosas, en la habitación lloraba mientras acomodaba su equipaje, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la sorprendió- amor- dio la voz de Albert, ella giro y lo vio corrió a sus brazos

-Albert no quiero irme, amor quiero estar cerca de ti- Albert la abrazo

-tenemos que ser fuertes amor mío te juro que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para traerlo a los dos de vuelta- Candy asintió.

Tocaron la puerta y era la tía abuela- hijos el carruaje imperial llego es hora-

-tienes que ser fuerte amor por él bebe, por mí y por ti- limpio sus lágrimas- solo es temporal Candy yo iré cuanto pueda para hablar con él, de acuerdo princesa- ella asintió, mientras las mucamas imperiales entraban con mozos por su equipaje, ella suspiro y accedió a irse.

En la puerta de la mansión se encontraba Archie, Eloy, Albert y Doroty, Annie había comenzado a sentirse mal y se encontraba en cama; Candy giro y los vio- nunca me había costado tanto separarme de mi familia- sus ojos lloraban

-descuida gatita, pronto volverás a casa- Archie se acercó y la abrazo

-Come bien hija y no te desveles cualquier cosa mándame avisar y yo estaré ahí – decía la tía abuela también acongojada, por ella fuera se hubiera opuesto a lo que André decía, pero lo conocía y sabía que eso solo acrecentaría más su coraje.

-Amor- dijo Candy cuando lo vio

-se fuerte amor mío yo hablare con él y arreglare la situación- dijo besándola- recuerda que entre nosotros nunca hay un adiós y menos ahora que tienes mi corazón- acaricio su vientre- cuida de nuestro pequeño- se inclinó y beso su vientre- hijo pórtate bien con tu mama, cuídense yo iré pronto por ustedes, se han fuertes- sus lágrimas salieron y la abrazo nuevamente.

Una mucama se acercó para romper el hechizo- Lady Candy es hora, su padre espera en el castillo- ella asintió y se dispuso a subir.

Albert la ayudo a subir y vio cómo se aleaba en el carruaje- descuida hijo todo se arreglará- decía la tía abuela

Albert se voltio para verla- tengo fe que así se hará tía – cerro los puños- o juro por mi honor que la secuestrare y me la llevare a América- dijo Albert mientras entraba a la mansión.

La tía abuela había pensado lo mismo tal vez si André no cedía sería la única opción, esperaría a Henry y ella misma ira hablar con él, ese amor era verdadera y aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a toda Escocia no permitiría que los separaran.

Candy iba en el carruaje llorando, pensando que ahora necesitaba ella luchar por ese amor que tenía aun encontrar de su padre, pero no dejaría a Albert, no esta vez, no después de tanto. Empezaron a adentrarse a Edimburgo, el Castillo se veía imponente, entre la construcción y el ir y venir de la gente, cuando llegaron al destino todo mundo le hacía reverencia, su padre había dispuesto que tuviera tres mucamas que la acompañarían todo el tiempo, su habitación era muy amplia con terminados en roo y blanco, colchas de satín y seda, la alcoba estaba dividida en dos, en la entrada una sala con retratos de la familia Estuardo, el escudo y una chimenea, la decoración era en un azul turquesa, la sal Luis XV se veía imponente, una alfombra de piel de oso blanco se encontraba, entre la sala, las mesas de los costados eran blancas con toques de oro, candelabros finos colgaban de los techos, la puerta del fondo de roble llevaba a la alcoba una imponente cama llena de cojines y de color rojo con blanco se imponía, un tocador isabelino de mármol con toques de oro se imponía a lado derecho de la habitación, estaba lleno de perfumes, lociones, maquillaje y cepillos.

Cuadros de artistas francesas colgaban en su habitación y la ventana tenía una pequeña alcoba. Candy se dirigió a la ventana pero en vez de ver los amplios prados de la mansión como estaba acostumbrada se observaba el cielo de Escocía y abajo los techos que se extendían a su vista de imponente ciudad de Edimburgo, bajo la vista y vio la guardia de su padre haciendo rondines, no había arboles ni frondosos prados solo adoquines que decoraban el suelo del castillo, suspiro- madre ayúdame para hacerlo entrar en razón- acaricio su vientre- descuida pequeño todo saldrá bien- una mucama salía del baño y que le había indicado que deseaba prepare para la cena.

Por otro lado, André había estado de un genio insoportable en el parlamento, solo se calmó un poco cuando le avisaron a media tarde que su hija estaba ya instalada en palacio, suspiro, pero no sabía porque su sangre aun hervía, se quedó solo en su imponente oficina para pensar claro. Se sirvió un poco de Whisky y se sentó a ver su ventana

Amaba a su hija, pero pensar que con eso William la apartaría de su lado fue lo que lo encolerizo, no dejaría que su hija se fuera de su lado, tanto la había buscado para que un Campesino se la levara. Azoto su copa en su escritorio, agacho la cabeza y coloco sus manos para sostenerla, de pronto olio algo muy familiar una fragancia que era imposible de olvidar, levanto su cara y toda su oficina se llenó de una nube suave y un aroma muy familia, ajusto su vista y la figura que vio lo dio impactado, era una hermosa cabellera rubia, la figura de un mujer que reconocería aun muerto, tuvo miedo de abrir su boca era un sueño, una ilusión no quería despertar su corazón se conformaba con volverla a ver.

-André- dijo la voz de Melody- Amor mío- dio acercándose el no pudo más y se levantó disfrutaría ese sueño

-Amor mío mi Melody- dijo temblando la voz y la figura asintió

\- ¿Mi querido André, por qué haces sufrir a nuestra hija? - esas palabras le calaron hasta el fondo de su alma su amada le reprochaba

-Yo- dijo titubeante, Melody se acercó y acaricio su mejilla y sonrió.

-sé que la has buscado y has sufrido por ella mucho tiempo amor mío- sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- pero nuestra pequeña ha sufrido tanto- André la miro a los ojos- creo que es tiempo de que sea feliz, sé que la vida no ha sido justo con ninguno de nosotros, pero no hagas que se aparte de tu lado amor, por un orgullo tonto él la ama- André se levantó para estar junto de ella

-Él quiere llevársela de mi lado yo no soportaría eso- dijo bajando la mirada, Melody movió la cabeza negándola

-no tú la alejas de ti- dio con voz firme- escúchame amor mío- levanto su cara para ver sus ojos se encontraron las miradas y el amor de los dos se hizo presente- no cometas un error del cual te arrepentirás siempre, no pudiste disfrutar de ella de pequeña, dios te da la oportunidad de disfrutar a nuestros nietos no la desperdicies con falsos sentimientos de orgullo y de sentimientos egoístas- eso lo dejo frio Melody tenía razón actuaba mal- no hagas lo mismo que tu abuelo amor mío déjala ser feliz; no le niegues la felicidad que nunca tuvo y- tomo sus manos- ahora su felicidad esta en tus manos- el no pronunciaba palabra alguna solo cerro los ojos y volvió a sentir la desesperación y el dolor que una vez sintió cuando le arrebataron a su Melody, esos sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho y lloro al sentir de nuevo ese sufrimiento- no hagas que alguien más sufra como tu amor mío, sé que tienes un corazón noble no lo endurezcas con nuestra pequeña-

André no pudo más abrió los ojos y abrazo a Melody, lloro en sus brazos como niño ese dolor lo dio libre y su orgullo lo hizo un lado- te prometo amor mío que no hare pasar a nuestra hija por el m ismo sufrimiento que nosotros- ella sonrió

-sabía que harías lo correcto amor mío- se separó de el – ahora tengo que irme- André la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la abrazo

-no amor mío no te vaya- la beso y sintió por un momento que su alma volvía a su cuerpo- llévame contigo ya no puedo estar sintió mi corazón se muere sin ti cada día mi dulce Melody, los días desde tu partida son fríos y solos amor, necesito de ti, de tu calor de tus palabras de tus caricias, llévame Melody no me dejes solo otra vez, no lo soportaría amor mío- dijo como una súplica de un hombre que ha estado solo por tanto tiempo.

Ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, que desearía más que llevarlo pero sabía que no podía- no amor mío aun no es tu tiempo, juro por Dios que daría todo porque estuvieras a mi lado- limpio sus lágrimas- pero aun no es tiempo dulce amor, nunca días que estas solo porque siempre he estado a tu lado y al lado de nuestra hija, nunca te he dejado, velo tu sueño y tus pasos amor mío- su voz se cortaba- solo que aún no es tu tiempo, tienes que velar por nuestra hija y por tus nietos, cuando llegue la hora de tu partida amor mío te prometo que vendré gustosa por ti y nunca más nos separaremos, pero ahora necesitas estar aquí- ella se separó del dio media vuelta ante el atónito André

-Melody no te vayas- dijo como suplica, ella volteo con una sonrisa

-nunca me ido amor, pero debes despertar- ella iba desapareciendo y el gritaba su nombre cuando de pronto sintió un brazo tocándolo. El despertó de aquel sueño y vio a su padre, su padre se preocupó al ver las lágrimas en su hijo.

-estas bien André- dijo preocupado, él se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió

-si padre solo fue que desperté de un dulce sueño- Armando asintió

-hijo quiero que hablemos sobre mi nieta y Sir William- dio en un tono firme había terminado sus pendientes en la oficina y esta va dispuesto de no salir de la oficina de su hijo sin hacerlo retractarse de la decisión errónea que estaba tomando.

André lo miro- padre descuida- toco una campanilla y apareció su secretario- manden traer a Sir William André necesito hablar con el inmediatamente- el mozo le dio una caravana y se retiró ante la mirada de desconcierto de Armando- descuida padre yo solucionare esto- le sonrió.

Algo había pasado su hijo tenía ese brillo que hace mucho no había visto pero sintió que había recapacitado, suspiro y lo dejo, al cerrar la puerta André suspiro- Melody mi amor te prometo que hare lo mejor para nuestra pequeña- toco sus labios- te amo amor mío- un viento de un perfume de narcisos se hizo presente y sonrió.

En la oficina de Albert estaban terminando con los pendientes, mientras le había explicado a George el plan, el hablaría color André y si no entraba en razón, esa misma noche ira por Candy para escaparse a América el lucharía por su amor aun fuera a costa del mundo, lucharía por ella y por su hijo estaba decidido, pelearía con todo Escocia por ella de ser necesario.

De pronto su secretaria tocaba la puerta de su despacho- señor Andrew- los dos voltearon a verla- la guardia imperial está afuera y Lord André lo solicita de manera urgente en su oficina- Albert vio a George, no esperaban tan pronto que André tomara la iniciativa.

-William no puedes ir solo- decía George buscando su saco, Albert lo detuvo.

-no George, esto lo tengo que hacer yo solo- dijo tomando el saco- pase lo que pase encárgate de todo y el plan sigue- tomo su saco y salió de la oficina dejando a George muy preocupado

Momentos después Albert se encontraba afuera de la oficina de Lord André, con la mirada fría y temple de acerco, había cerrado tratos más difíciles en su vida pero esto no era un trato de negocios era defender a su familiar y luchar por su amor no podía perderlo, tenía que convencer al regente de Escocia que amaba a su Candy con todo el corazón, después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y el secretario le indico que entrara- "vamos Albert tu puedes es tu felicidad la que está en juego" y entro la despecho de André decidido a salir de ahí con la bendición para casarse o con la decisión de llevarse lejos a Candy y a su hijo, suspiro – buenas noches- dio entrando y la silla detrás del escritorio giraba

Te estaba esperando William- fue lo único que se escuchó al cerrar la puerta del despacho.


	85. Chapter 85 UN DIA RARO

CAPITULO 79

UN DIA RARO

Albert entro y se colocó frente al amplio escritorio de Lord André, dispuesto a pelear por su familiar, así que la decisión estaba tomada no saldría de esa oficina sin Candy y su hijo, así tuviera que robarla del palacio imperial y hecharse encima a Escocia completa; no le importaba el costo si los beneficios seria tenerla a ella y ver cómo crece su hijo lo haría sin dudar. Así que se acomodó seguro y firme; ¿André Estuardo seria el regente de Escocia, el padre de la mujer que amaba, pero era hombre no?, por dios se había enamorado y había perdido a su esposa e hija. "claro ahí está el punto débil de André" pensó en los negocios siempre buscaba el punto débil de sus contrincantes para ganar territorio en duro mundo de los negocios, la suspicacia de poner en jaque a sus contrincarios le había ayudado a cerrar gran negocio.

George le había dicho que ese era un don natural que la tenia de analizar las situaciones y saber en qué punto podía entrar, suspiro y se dispuso a negociar "por dios no negociare con André Estuardo lo hare entrar en razón si eso será hacerlo razonar, pero podre" Albert movió la cabeza su mente era un enjambre de pensamientos.

-buenas tardes William- dijo André sin inmutarse, lo veía de la cabeza a los pies, "sin duda tiene pantalanes para venir después de los de esta mañana, por Dios Melody es mayor que Candy" movió la cabeza, pero había dado su palabra.

-buenas tardes Milord- dijo Albert serio.

-William te he mandado hablar para arreglar el agravio que he sufrido por tu insensatez así mi hija y mi familia- dijo colocando sus manos en el escrito- así que tu viste la desfachatez de faltar a tu promesa de cuidarla y lo peor- se lento y grito- Sir William mi hija mi pequeña está embarazada cómo pudiste- se giró para tomar su copa que tenía en la mano – "sé que te prometí darles una oportunidad, pero por Dios Melody tenía que sacar mi coraje" cerro los ojos pensándolo.

Albert no se inmuto- "la tía abuela me ha dada más reprimendas más fuertes"- dijo para si- discúlpeme Lord André, pero creo que no hay ningún agravio, estoy consciente de que no fue la mejor forma – en ese momento fue interrumpido por André

-manera William dudo que haya una manera adecuada para lo que hiciste – dijo azotando las manos a la mesa, Albert no se inmuto.

-y que hice según usted Lord André- Albert se levantó si él era un Estuardo, pero Albert era un Andrew y escoses también- lo mismo que usted hizo un día enamorarse de la mejor mujer que usted había conocido- André sintió un touche, Albert lo noto en la expresión de su cara- o me dirá que no hizo una locura como la mía- André se sentó.

-mira William eso era diferente, la situación era otra- dijo en tono bajo y volvió a exaltarse- y lo que hiciste tu fue aprovecharte de una niña por dios- dijo en tono más fuerte

-niña, no señor mío Candy es todo menos una niña, es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho siempre ha salido bien librada, una mujer que ha sufrido y siempre sale vencedora- dijo ahora en voz alta- una mujer que me arreglado no solo su compañía, si no he sido privilegiado en ser correspondido con su amor, que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento ha sido capaz de devolverme la alegría y es mi rayo de sol para mis días más nublados, es mi mejor amiga y la mujer que amo y eso milord no es una deshonra es un orgullo poder decir que ella es mi mujer – lo dijo de una forma segura y con cara de enamorado.

. tu mujer William- rio Lord André- sin mi bendición nunca me oíste nunca- dijo subiendo la voz

-si lo dije bien, aunque usted no lo entienda, es MI MUJER, porque ella quiso hacerme el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra y lo que hicimos fue por amor y no debe de haber un desagravio puesto que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo por hacerlo oficial- dijo sin temor- es verdad que falta su bendición para la unión señor mío, por eso he venido a verlo para que la de-

André se sentía orgulloso cuánta razón tenía Candy en escoger a este hombre que no se intimidaba una teniéndolo enfrente muchos hombres por menos que eso habían sido azotados o asta colgados por hablarle en ese tono; sin embargo, él estaba en su oficina no pidiendo algo injusto sino lo más justo que había, defendía a su hija encontrar de todo lo establecido.

-William tan decidido estas? - dijo en un tono más bajo- que podrías ofrecerle a mi hija- lo miro a los ojos de nuevo- yo puedo ponerle el mundo a sus pies como regente de Escocia, además de que ella es sobrina nieta del rey de Inglaterra? Y por amor no sufrirá la he buscado tanto que ahora tiene lo que nunca tuvo una familia William y en cambio en la tuya por lo que se siempre fue menospreciada aun por la matriarca de tu clan, sin contar con los desplantes que ha sufrido- ahora un touche perfecto para Albert, sin duda el conocía la triste historia de Candy en su familia en la había defendido de tantas injusticias; André vio cómo su cara se transformaba y él sonreía no sería fácil que le soltara a su bien más preciado- dime William ahora la trataran diferente por ser un Estuardo, ahora dime que puedes ofrecerle'; sin mi apeldo los ancianos de tu clan el consejo jamás la aceptaría por su procedencia-

Albert respiro era cierto había tenido muchos conflictos por el hecho de que Candy no tenía familia pero " al diablo " dijo para sí mismo- tal vez no poder ofrecerle el mundo a sus pies como usted lo dice milord- suspiro- pero puedo ofrecerle mi amor incondicional y mi devoción eterna, yo sé que a ella no le hace falta todo el poder, ni el dinero del mundo- cerro sus ojos- hemos vivido felices con tan poco, ella y yo nos ha bastado un lugar, nuestra compañía y nuestro amor para ser felices- sonrió- solo nos hace falta uno al otro, si es verdad que ha encontrado infinidad de tropiezos en nuestra vida pero señor mío los hemos librados muy bien y si por el consejo le preocupa- se levantó firmemente- basta con dejar mi puesto y renegar también de mi apeldo, mi sobrino Archivald tiene la capacidad de llevar el emporio sin problema, por su hija y mi hijo señor sería capaz de dejar todo y empezar de cero ella es el amor de mi vida y así viviéramos en una humilde casa trabajaría- mostro sus manos- con estas manos día y noche para que ellos no les carecieran de nada, dedicaría mi vida a darle algo más importante que dinero, joyas y poción señor mío Les daría día a día AMOR eso milord es más importante que todo lo que este mundo pueda ofrecerles, por mi Candy y por mi hijo que lo haría-

André sonrió, si él hubiera tenido la mitad del valor de este chico su querida Melody aun vivera y hubiera podido ver a su pequeña crecer, si él no hubiera pensado como un tonto; ¿sin duda otra cosa hubiera pasado, suspiro- estas seguro que lo harías? - dijo fríamente

-si milord sería capaz de ir por ella en este mismo instante dejar todo y llevarla conmigo- miro la firmeza de su decisión, André se sentía feliz si esa fuerza de este hombre es verdad como lo aparenta no solo está ganando un hijo sino un gran apoyo a su hija cuando el faltara.

-de acuerdo Andrew- dijo ante la mirada atónita de Albert

-de acuerdo? - dijo dudoso

-si de acuerdo William te doy la bendición para que se case con mi adorada hija- se levantó y sirvió una copa más de vino, acercándose a Albert- si es verdad lo que me has dicho no veo impedimento alguno para que te puedas casar con mi hija- le dio el vaso de vino – cambia de cara muchacho-

-pero yo …. Se lo agradezco mucho pero que lo llevo a cambiar de decisión- dijo Albert aun asombrado

-te diré que desde que te vi entrar sospeche tu decisión de pelear y llegar hasta los últimas consecuencias por ella- lo llevo a una pequeña sala y le indico que se sentara- sabes una cosa es cierta William, cuando uno ama lo da todo y tu entraste a mi oficina con todas las armas desenfundadas para lograr tu propósito o no?- Albert asintió mientras tomaba esa copa-vez, si muchacho yo sé lo que es tener aun verdadera mujer a tu lado- sonrió- también mi dulce Melody hizo ese hechizo conmigo, es de familia- se levantó y miro la ventana cual paisaje del cielo se veía morir ese día dando paso a la noche- yo también perdí mi corazón hace mucho tiempo entre los ojos de su madre- volteo- ella también daba la luz a mi vida hijo- suspiro- aun su aroma a pesar de los años lo recuerdo como si ayer hubiera estado en mis brazos y el calor de su cuerpo hay noches que lo siento tan presente-

Albert se levantó y se acercó- entonces por qué tanto impedimento milord, si usted sabe lo que es estar enamorado de un ángel como mi Candy- Albert quería saber por que

André rio- porque la situación ahora cambio Albert- lo miro con duda- si hijo hace unos años el problema era tu consejo hacia ella, ahora son el consejo de mi familia así a ti, sin duda Candy es la joya más preciada de Escocia y su misión va más allá de la seguridad de un clan- Albert empezaba a comprender- en este mundo es más difícil que el de los negocios hijo- puso su mano en su hombro y fueron a llenar las copas- mi hija necesita a un hombre que la ame, que sea fuerte y no tema pelear por ella contra nadie, si William yo no te ofrezco solo un patriarcado- le indico que se sentara

-Creo que lo voy comprendiendo mirlo- André lo vio y sonrió

-no muchacho no comprender ni la mitad de la situación, ella será Regente de Escocia cuando muera yo- tomo otro trago y le ofreció a Albert un cigarro-ella tendrá bajo sus hombros muchas cosas, la responsabilidad de un pueblo completo, pelear por esta hermosa nación y defenderla con uñas y dientes; parar ataques y desarmar complot encontrar suya, defender a los suyo s y no a los suyos- Albert comprendía- su vida será para el pueblo y por el pueblo; ella necesitara un hombro firme para su vida donde descansar y fortalecerse me entiendes William- el asintió- a veces sacrificara todo por nada, pero si en verdad tú la amas como me lo has dicho serás su apoyo- Albert asintió- y si la defiendes como lo hiciste hace unos momentos- sonrió- estoy seguro que esta regencia será grande William porque aparte de ser su apoyo la defenderás con tu vida-

-si milord ella y mi hijo es lo único que tengo desde que mis padres murieron viva en una soledad; aunque mi tía y mi difunta hermana me entregaran su amor siempre hubo un vacío- sonrió – pero la conocí y mi vida cambio; me dio lo que nunca tuve una familia me entiende- André asintió

-hijo solo quiero pedirte una cosa cambio – el silencio se hizo presente- nunca la alejes de mi por favor, es lo único que yo también tengo de valioso en mi vida, la busque por tanto tiempo que ahora que la tengo me da miedo perderla para siempre- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- es lo único que tengo del amor de su madre y ahora que será tu esposa; tengo miedo de no volverla a ver- dijo ahora un padre con el corazón en la mano, Albert suspiro

-descuide señor mío jamás cometería esa atrocidad sé que se necesitan y no seré quien se interponga- William extendió la mano y André le sonrió dándosela

-Entonces arreglado el asunto a festejar señores- decía Lord Armando entre la oscuridad de la oficina junto con Sir Lancaster

Albert y André voltearon- padre que haces aquí y desde hace cuánto tiempo están ustedes dos en mi oficina? - dijo algo molesto mientras su padre se acercaba a André

-vamos muchacho no pretendías que te dejara solo con este pobre infeliz- dijo sonriendo- además cierta princesa de ojos verdes y pelo dorado se enteró que su amado venía a la oficina de su padre y fue a mi despacho pidiendo mi intervención para solucionar este asunto- André movió su cabeza "como era posible que su hija pudiera poner así a los hombres más importantes de Escocia, sin duda era hija de su querida Melody"- así que como abuelo consentidor no me quedo más que venir-

\- y usted Sir Lancaster- dijo Albert sorprendido mientras Henry se acercaba con una sonrisa

-Yo mi querido sobrino- sonrió al ver la cara de Albert- bueno la mujer más hermosa del mundo, llego esta mañana a mi oficina pidiéndome de favor que intervenga por su sobrino antes de que cometiera una locura y que hiciera entrar en razón a un padre celoso, además amenazo que si no pudiera cumplir semejante misión que ni me atreviera a dejar ver mi nariz por su casa- rieron los hombres ante el sonrojo de Albert "mi tía sin duda siempre al pendiente de mi" pensó Albert

\- y sin duda lo cumpliría Emmy es una mujer muy decidida amigo mío- sonrió Armando viendo a Lancaster

-o no lo dudes amigo mío, además amenazo que no volvería a probar sus labios- Albert moría de sonrojo- y por dios señores eso si es una castigo- rieron todos

Se Acercó Armando a Albert- muchacho sin duda eres el hombre más afortunado de Escocia con semejantes abogadas ni la misma corte inglesa podría condenarte-Albert sonrió

-Entonces vamos a celebrar- dijo André haciendo que voltearon todos- si hombres he ganado un hijo, no he festejado porque voy hacer abuelo- se acercó a Lancaster- que mi querido Henry tiene a su amada Emmy en sus brazos y ha vuelto a sonreír-

-entonces festejaremos porque yo aún no lo hecho- dijo Albert más relajado- porque conseguí el preciado tesoro de Escocia la mano de Lady Candy y seré papá- todos asintieron

Salían del despacho y André tomo la mano de Albert para retrasarlo- gracias hijo por darme esta dicha-

Albert lo vio- gracias a usted por tener la confianza que voy a cuidar de ellos además de devolverme mi vida- ambos se abrazaron y se fueron a celebrar.

Eran más de media noche, en la residencia André, un trio de mujeres estaban a punto de estañar, Archí y George habían ido a buscar a Candy para llevarla a la mansión, le dijeron que Albert estaría hablando con su padre y les había pedido que fuera a la mansión a esperar respuesta; al poco rato que llegaron un mozo le dio un papel a Archie este lo vio y sonrió pasándoselo a George. Lo único que dijeron era que Albert los necesitaba que no se preocuparan que todo estaba resuelto, pero tenique ir con él. No dieron tiempo para reaccionar a Candy cuando subieron al carruaje.

La tía abuela recibió un mensaje de Henry diciéndole un escueto: se arreglaron las cosas querida mía, te veré mas tarde estamos finiquitando las negociaciones. Era todo lo de la nota por Dios Henry la iba a matar de un coraje, las manecillas seguían su curso mientras entre café y caminatas pasaba el tiempo.

-Basta no me voy a quedar aquí esperando que lleguen- se ponía su capa Candy decidida en salir- voy a buscarlos como pueden ser tan desconsiderados- decía enojada ante la mirada atónita de Annie y la tía abuela.

-no Candy son más de las 3 de mañana y en tu estado no puedes salir a la calle- dijo la tía abuela poniéndose también su capa- yo iré y los traeré te lo juro-

-no irán a ningún lado sin mí- con dificultad se levantó- Archie tendrá que dar m huchas aplicaciones.

Entrando a la sala de té Doroty estaba arreglada con un mozo a lado- señoras yo también iré con ustedes el carruaje esta preparo solo venia pedir permiso de usarlo- dijo muy enojada- George tampoco ha vuelto – mientras salían de sala corría un mozo

-señora no salgan- decía recuperando el aire

-quien lo impedirá marcos- decía l tía abuela firme

-los señores vienes llegando en tres carruajes señora, me aviso el velador del lado norte- las cuatro mujeres estaban muy enojadas

-niñas mías vayamos a la biblioteca ahí los esperemos- dijo la tía abuela y todas asintieron- ya verán estos señores lo que las mujeres Andrew son- se dio la media vuelta y todas se afilaron para la biblioteca

Mientras tanto en la puerta bajan un grupo muy singular de señores en un estado no muy conveniente ni propio.

Archie abrazaba a Armando- que bueno que solucionamos todo este embromo ji porque mi gatita solo se puede casar con mi tío se aman- decía mientras tambaleaba

-no lo dudo muchacho hacen ji una buena pareja- decía algo sonrojado- donde está mi botella- buscando alguien por el hombro

-aquí milord- decía George desfajado y temba liando se acercó- pero creo ji que sea acabado- dijo volteando la botella

-descuide jim adentro hay más y un mejor brandy– dijo un Albert sostenido por su suegro

-vayamos adentro señores que hoy Escocia debe festejar por la próxima boda de mi hija- decía un André descompuesto igual- y mi querido Henry, Henry dónde estás? - miraba recargado en un pilar a su amigo

-aquí André – dijo aun mareado- donde está mi Emmy, yo quiero verla- gritando mientras todos se voltearon hacerle una seña de que guardara silencio

-futuro tío mío guarda silencio o la tía saldrá y nos dará a todos una fuerte reprimenda- decía Albert arrastrando las palabras- vamos a la biblioteca para seguir festejando- todos asintieron entrando con cuidado.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando ellos entraron y se dispusieron a encenderlas, de pronto una voz fuerte los hizo sorprenderse a todo

-hermosa estampa señores- decía la tía abuela aplaudiendo- todos los caballeros se fueron a festejar con el único objetivo de dejar a Edimburgo seco verdad? -mientras Candy y Annie sonrieron la verdad era muy gracioso verlos ebrios y desarreglados.

\- tía yo- dijo Albert tratando de acercarse mientras se soltaba de André- le explicare jimio-

-tu no me hables William ya tendrás que justificarte con Candy, no conmigo esto es lo peor- dijo la tía abuela tocándose la frente- el patriarca de los Andrew borracho¡-

Del fondo salió un valiente que se aproximó- descuiden yo arreglo esto- la tía abuela se enojó más cuando vio a Lancaster acercándose temba liando- mira Emmy solo fuimos a festejar-

-A festejar Henry o a poner ser ebrios, por dios puedo creerlo de los muchachos, pero ustedes son mayores- dijo levantando la voz- Armando y tu debieron de poner orden por dios-

-A no a mí no me metas en sus problemas querida Emmy yo los acompañe- dijo arrastrando las palabras

Movió la cabeza – y que fueron a festejar señores- dijo enojada

-bueno en primer lugar amor mío que tú eres mía- dijo tratando de abrazarla, la cara de Annie y Candy estaba cubierta por sus manos era la cosa más chistosa que habían visto, estaban enojadas pero su enojo se esfumo cuando los vieron sanos y salvos.

-a mí me respetar Lancaster- dijo zafándose

-mi querida Emmy teníamos mucho que festejar- dijo André

-y esa es la forma de festejar? Lo dudo señor mío- dijo la tía abuela

-a no señor tuyo no el único dueño de ti soy yo- dijo Lancaster sintiendo se ofendido

-creo que no debe hacer la enojar tío- decía un Archie siendo la cara- si me lo permite querida tía- acercándose a ella- festejamos por por – volteo a ver a Albert- porque festejábamos tío? -

Albert se acercó- por mí – dijo feliz

-así- dijo acercándose más- porque mi tío se va a casar con Candy porque este buen hombre- expendio su mano señalando a André- ha dado su consentimiento-

Aplaudieron los caballeros la tía abuela no disminuía su enojo- además querida seré abuelo- se acercó a Albert- y tendrá que ser hombre verdad hijo- Candy estaba feliz por la noticia

-jim jim, pero y si es una niña? - dijo Albert mientras sonrió

-igual seré feliz que sea lo que dios quiera muchacho- dijo abrazando a Albert

\- y ustedes creen que es motivo suficiente para dar este semejante especulo- dijo poniendo su mano en la cintura.

-no señora – decía George temba liando- pero si el hecho de que Albert, Archie y yo seremos papas¡-

-George¡- decía Doroty mientras se levantaba

-He aquí a la mujer de mi vida señores mi querida Doroty- decía acercándose a ella

-por dios también a George lo han metido a sus líos – decía tía Eloy- dios mío que barbaridad

-la barbaridad mi querida Emmy es que estés enojada¡- se acercó Henry y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- hoy hay que festejar por tantas bendiciones y por- sin más la beso dejando atónitos a todos-porque después de tanto sufrimiento hay amor en esta casa-

La tía abuela volteo y vio como Albert abrazaba a Candy, Archie a Annie y George tenía entre sus brazos a Doroty- así que hoy Emmy basta de enojos, de tristezas y da paso a la felicidad- la tía abuela sonrió.

-está bien señores festejaremos, pero esto lo arreglaremos mañana- dijo seriamente

-nosotros nos retiramos- dijo André tomando a su padre

-no papa hoy es cierto lo que dijo Sir Lancaster, hoy es para festejar en familia y ustedes son nuestra familia- dijo Candy levantándose, André sonrió

-si vamos Armando dile a tu hijo que se quede- dijo Eloy sorprendiendo a todos- ahora todos somos familia por favor-

André y Armando asintieron – Doroty que traigan una buena botella de brandy para celebrar y te para las damas- Doroty asintió

Esa noche la mansión de los Andrew festejaron por la salida de tanto sufrimiento de sus vidas, por las uniones que venían y los nuevos ángeles que llegaban, entre tanto festejo se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones, la tía abuela había estado bebiendo a petición de sus invitados.

La mañana había transcurrido, sin penares ni miramientos, cada pareja se había retirado a sus cuartos, la tía abuela se retiró al suyo, Candy llevo a Albert a su cuarto, Annie y Doroty hicieron lo suyo, su padre y su abuelo les asignaron una habitación.

¿Alguien despertaba al nuevo día con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero sentía algo raro unos brazos la sostenían, un calor que no desconocía, pero no lo había sentido se hizo presente, pero al voltear y ver la situación no hizo otra cosa que – que haces aquí? -


	86. Chapter 86 TODO PASO MUY RAPIDO

CAPITULO 80

TODO PASO TAN RAPIDO

Emilia Eloy Andrew era una mujer peculiar sin duda criada a la antigua. Amo a un solo hombre, se casó con el hombre que sus padres dispusieron sin dar objeciones, cumplió los requerimientos de la época cuando su esposo la llamaba a su lecho ella hiba y si el la deseaba por algún circunstancia pasaba a su cuarto para poseerla y se retiraba a su habitación, las demás noches las pasaba en su cuarto sola; según recordaba nunca había despertado a lado de su esposo; y ahora¡ por dios se había despertado después de estar festejando las buenas noticias para su familia después de un día lleno de emociones y alegrías, el brandy se le había subido y le había pedido a Henry que la acompañara a su cuarto.

¿Pero a qué horas había pasado? Se preguntaba cuando al despertar lo había visto en su cama, desnudos ambos y abrazado, por dios había dormido con su prometido, pero como había ocurrido, Lancaster aun sin despertar y con una sonrisa en el rostro solo se acomodó de lugar al sentir moverse a Emmy; ella se sentó en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana.

¿En sus pensamientos trataba de acordarse, cerro sus ojos y unas escenas se formaban en su mente, esa noche Emmy había bebido mucho, pero al pedirle a Henry que la acompañara a su cuarto, a despedirse ella lo había detenido y lo besaba, - por dios que hice? - dejo escapar las palabras y Henry sonreía al recordar.

 _-Emmy te amo, pero- decía Lancaster- si sigues besándome así no creo poder resistir tenerte entre mis manos- mientras Eloy lo miraba con ternura_

 _-descuida amor, yo esta noche no quiero separarme de ti- decía con una voz dulce y melosa- he estado esperándote por mucho tiempo-_

 _Lancaster ante la propuesta no dudo y la volvió a besar, pero su conciencia era mucha, amaba a esa mujer, pero quería respetarla hasta la noche de su boda- Emmy mi amor, pero no es la forma, tu mereces una noche llena de amor y debe ser perfecto-_

 _La tía abuela hacia un motín con sus labios- por dios Henry no somos unos niños y a nuestra edad, deja a un lado el formalismos- mientras lo besaba de nuevo, Henry estaba poseído por la forma que esa mujer lo tenía dominado, su cara se llenaba de pasión, nunca en sus más locos sueños él pensó que su Emmy fuera una mujer tan pasional._

 _-Emmy estas seguras de que quieres hacerlo? - decía Lancaster esperando que ella lo detuviera porque todo su ser les pedía a gritos tomar a esa mujer entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor como siempre lo había soñado – si sigues besándome así juro por dios que no podre detenerme y te hare mía Emilia Andrew-_

 _La tía abuela sonrió y lo volvió a besar con pasión- lo único que he deseado en mi vida es ser TUYA AMOR MIO- eso era lo único que le hacía falta a Lancaster, su amada le pedía lo único que él también había deseado en su vida._

 _Sin pensarlo más cerro la puerto del cuarto, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso con pasión, una pasión que tenía guardada en su ser desde hace tanto tiempo que era un volcán que necesitaba explotar, con delicadeza y con mucha experiencia la llevo a la cama con besos y caricias, la ropa les estorbaba, el vestido cayo gracias unos movimientos rápidos de Lancaster dejando la con un fondo blanco, sin duda Emmy no era una mujer joven pero su cuerpo era bien definido aún , sentir su piel bajo sus labios, la respiración agitada de ella y la exigencia de sus besos era una experiencia muy embriagadora._

 _Emmy se sonrojo al ver que la pasión de Lancaster era dulce, pero con experiencia, él se acercó mientras ella se cubría como una colegiala para tapar su desnudes- no querida tu cuerpo es exquisito- le bajo los brazos- eres perfecta para mí- la volvió a abrazar mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello y sus manos tocaban su cintura mientras jugaba a subir y abajar sus caderas._

 _Eloy se sintió con la confianza del amor que le transmitían y empezó a quitarle la camisa y recorrer su cuerpo, de igual manera el cuerpo de Lancaster no era el de un adolescente, pero eso no importaba para ella era perfecto; él siempre había sido el amor de su vida y por qué no decirlo cuantas veces había soñado con tenerlo así, el soltó un dulce gemido al sentir como las manos de ella, recorrían su pecho desnudo_

 _Tu cuerpo es también perfecto amor- fue lo único que pudo decir por qué Lancaster en un moviente audaz la abrazo y la recostaba en la cama, mientras le susurraba al oído- te amo amor mío, no sabes cuantas veces dese tenerte a si, entre m mis brazos y saborear tu piel con mi boca- seguía jugando entre su cuello y el lóbulo de su reja mientras ella gemía de placer- te han hecho el sexo amor mío, pero hoy entre mis brazos te enseñare hacer el amor-_

 _La ultima barrera cayo con esa frase, porque la verdad era que nadie la había tocado como el en su vida, sentía cada uno de sus toques como si fuera una mujer primeriza, el juego que llevaba su mano en su intimidad la hacía retorcerse y gemir por el placer dado, entre esas sensaciones jamás descubiertas hasta ahora ella solo pudo decir- amor enséñame hacer el amor- Lancaster sonreía y continuaba masajeando esa parte tan privada y tan sutil para ella mientras gozaba con sus gemidos y sus movimientos que pedían a gritos que la tomara._

 _Se colocó arriba de ella y como si fuera la más frágil de las cosas, comenzó abrirse el paso, al introducirse en ella fue la experiencia más gloriosa de los dos, lo deseaban no solo por cuerpo sino con el alma._

 _-Emmy te amo- decía Lancaster mientras seguían con el vaivén de caderas y sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar._

 _-esto es la gloria amor- decía Eloy perdida en la estasis de hacer el amor por primera vez, sus caderas seguían el ritmo de ese baile frenético que comenzó con caricias y estaba en su clímax._

 _Henry la vio a los ojos- no amor mío te llevare al cielo mismo- los movimientos de Lancaster fueron más demandantes y más rápido, Eloy no podía explicar por qué sentía que se quemaba por dentro, esa sensación entre el placer y la excitación jamás había sentido en su vida, sin duda ella podría subir al cielo mismo con él._

 _De pronto una sensación que jamás había sentido llego a ella, explotar en pasión no odia controlar su cuerpo que se arcaba al pedir más y Lancaster solo se movía cada vez más, por un momento se fundieron los dos en un solo grito mientras llegaban a la gloria- te amo – fue lo único que dijeron los dos, para después llegar al clímax de la pasión._

 _Sus cuerpos desnudos y sudados se encontraban en un beso, él se recargo en ella por un momento mientras su respiración volvía a su ritmo normal, el salió del cuerpo de ella poco apoco; por dios, su alma no quería perder la conexión tan sublime que sentía al tener a su amado entre sus brazos y haber poseído su cuerpo no, él había poseído su alma porque hasta el día de hoy nunca había hecho el amor, de pronto se recostó a su lado y la atrapo entre sus brazos._

 _Acariciando su cábelo aun húmedo de sudor y con ella recargada en sus pecho solo dijo- lo que acaba de ocurrir hoy mi amor, no solo fue un acto carnal, sino nuestras almas su unieron una a otra amor, para que junto supiéramos la grandeza de dios , al compartir nuestro amor en un acto tan perfecto, no solo por deber sino por el placer que solo da el amor verdadero- la tomo del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos- GRACIAS AMOR MIO POR QUE HOY FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HICE EL AMOR- ella solo sonrió y escondió su cabeza en su pecho susurrando ella también pronuncio unas palabras antes de que dar dormida en los brazos de su amado- yo igual amor mío nunca había tocado el cielo hasta hoy en tus brazos-_

Emmy estaba sonrojada por dios que había hecho; ella que siempre guardaba el nombre de la familia, la rectitud y las buenas costumbres, Henry se volteo y la miro confundida, sin duda su Emmy era la cosa más bella del mundo daría en ese momento toda su riqueza con tal de despertar desde ese día hasta el último con ella.

Se acercó a ella en un moviente rápido y la abrazo- no te preocupes amor mío, lo que hemos hecho solo es muestra del gran amor que nos tenemos- Emmy lo voltio haber con cara de apuración

-pero Henry esto? - lo miraba con cara de terror y preocupación, el entendía que el problema no era falta de amor sino de la forma en que los habían criado a los dos, una forma muy tradicional y cerrada pero así lo ha habían criado, le acarició el rostro de su amada y le regalo una bella sonrisa

-me amas Emmy? - ella lo miro y asintió con la cabeza- entonces está bien amor, porque fue por amor y no por lujuria- ella se sereno de verdad lo amaba y sabía que nunca había sentido las cosas que ella había hecho sentir esa noche

Henry sonrió y el tomo de su brazo y le indicó que se acostara con el- descuida me iré de tu cuarto antes de que todos se levanten- la abrazo- pero nunca te arrepientas de lo que esa noche hicimos porque por primera vez hicimos el amor- Emmy lloraba de felicidad y asintió con la cabeza, era verdad. Lo que hicieron ella también lo había pedido agritos desde que la beso la primera vez, tantos años entre la costumbre y la moral que nunca la habían probado la dicha del amor.

-te amo Henry te amo- se aferraba como una niña a él y esto lo hizo sentirse el ser más afortunado a pesar de los años; su Emmy seguía siendo la misma niña dulce y tierna que había conocido, lo abrazo más fuerte para después con un beso volver a bailar al mismo ritmo que habían hecho esa noche.

Henry Lancaster había cumplido su promesa fue el primero en aparecer por el comedor, y salir de puntillas de la habitación de Eloy mientras ella aun en suspiros recordaba los momentos vividos, después bajaba un Armando con una mano en su cien

-hola amigo- decía Lancaster con una enorme sonrisa ante los ojos atónitos de Armando- esta dura la resaca jaja-

-si la verdad tomamos como niños, pero amigo mío veo que tu pareces un quinceañero- se acercaba a él y al llegar cerca le palmeaba a espalda- Emmy es una maga, porque cada día veo que tu sonrisa es más grande- Henry sonrió

\- es cierto Armando solo ella es capaz de producir ese milagro en mi- por un momento cerro los ojos y dibujaba en su mente la escena de cómo sus caras se transfiguraban en amor y placer al llegar al clima.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos al comedor, como era de esperarse los últimos en llegar habían sido Albert y Candy pues las náuseas seguían muy fuertes, Candy permanecía pálida cuando su padre la vio.

-seguro que no debemos llamar al médico? Hija, te vez mal- decía preocupado

Eloy se voltio a ver- descuide, milord es normal en el embarazo que este así- mientras tomaba un poco de café

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entraba Macgregor con su hijo- jaja no te preocupes André mi Melody tenía más malestares- el abuelito entraba y abrazaba a su nieta- pero yo sé cómo quitarlos- todos voltearon a verlo con asombro

-si la verdad es que es algo raro- decía Arturo mientras sacaba una fruta de su bolsa- las mujeres del Clan Macgregor cuando están en cinta siempre comen esta fruta para desaparecer los malestares- sacaba una rica baña del bosque de color rojo junto con fresas perfectas.

Con una sonrisa decía Macgregor- mi madre decía que todo Macgregor necesita de fruta para creer de ahí viene nuestro secreto para ser dulces y queridos- todos los presentes sonrieron ante la afirmación.

Una cosa era clara para Albert, su hijo sería muy dulce pues al parecer lo único que no le causaba nauseas a la pobre de Candy era las frutas en cualquier forma de comerse.

-y bien señores después de que me entere que dejaron seco a Edimburgo me pueden decir que vamos hacer? -. Decía Macgregor mientras se sentaba junto con su hijo en la enorme mesa

\- Preparar la boda de estos muchachos- decía una alegre André – y después el bautizo de mi nieto- lo decía con orgullo

Macgregor lo miraba de reojo- dirás que mi bisnieto será una hermosa princesa – se miraban muy serios hasta que la risa les gano

-descuide suegro lo que dios les mande será bien recibido-decía Albert mientras se acercaba Candy.

-es cierto muchacho – decía Armando- pero un hecho es que esta unión debe ser todo un evento del año porque no solo se casa dos personas que se aman- veía a la tía Eloy- o no es cierto Emmy? -

¿La tía abuela se levantaba- es cierto milord- miraba a Albert- ya sé que están pensando los dos quieren una boda sencilla verdad? - se miraban y asentían juntos- pues lo siento mucho pero no podrá ser? - decía muy firme

-tía nosotros solo queremos algo sencillo- decía Candy y su padre intervenía

-no hija mía la casa de los Estuardo da su mejor joya, Escocia casara a su heredera con el patriarca de un poderoso clan y creo que para los Andrew es el casamiento del patriarca del clan- decía igual de firme

-pero milord nosotros no necesitamos de grandes lujos, ya nos tenemos nosotros y eso basta- los ojos de todos los mayores se pusieron en blanco como la boda imperial se hiba ser como una simple boda.

-por este viejo, hija mía, que nunca pudo ver casar a su única hija permite que nosotros hagamos una gran fiesta- Macgregor se acercó la cara que le puso a Candy era imposible de no ceder

-Está bien abuelito¡ háganlo como ustedes lo consideren- decía Candy sin poder objetar nada como podía negarse a una petición de un hombre que nunca pudo llevar a su hija a la felicidad, y lo único que pedía era que lo dejaran hacer una fiesta digna de su nieta. Albert la vio con cara de desconcierto- no puedo hacer nada amor- subió sus hombros- esa cara amor mío, nunca podre con esa cara- ella se levantó y abrazo a su abuelo

-jajaja- rio Albert ante la gracia de Candy- vez amor lo difícil que es negarte algo siempre pones esa misma cara jajaja- Candy asintió y todos rieron.

Un mes había pasado desde el desayuno, las cosas habían sido un caos desde entonces, Candy no hiba a la oficina las primeras dos semanas hasta que fueron disminuyendo los malestares, gracias a su abuelito que antes de comer le traía las bayas, era como magia con ellas se hiba los malestares; ante la mirada atónita de la tía abuela y de Albert, sin duda Candy era una Macgregor.

Armando y André habían hido enfrente al tribunal para exponer que la heredera de la regencia se casaba, el tribunal no hizo ninguna objeción pues conocían el hombre recto que era Albert y su familia; la tía abuela estaba tan ocupada con Doroty preparando todo lo de la fiesta que Candy se dedicaba a cuidar a Annie que los últimos días había estado muy desmejorada.

Las invitaciones llegaban y por las tardes Doroty y Candy cambiaban de ocupación mientras se repasaban a los invitados, a estas alturas Candy tuvo que irse a vivir al castillo; por su parte no le gustaba dejar a Albert solo. Pero la tía abuela y su padre le decían que era lo correcto; sin ella acepto sin antes escuchar que Albert le susurra- tratare de pasar el mayor tiempo contigo- mientras le sonreía.

Así habían sido esos días Albert trataba de apurarse lo más que podía en el trabajo para pasar la tarde con ella, entre los preparativos y la preocupación de Annie se pasaban los días volando. Hasta que una tarde, la tía abuela había estado encerrada con Candy en la biblioteca checando la lista de invitados cuando una Doroty pálida comenzó a entrar a la biblioteca

-señoras disculpen- agitada por la carrera- la señora Annie – estaba agitada- comenzó con la labor de parto-

Las dos soltaron las listas y de inmediato se vieron- no lo pienses Candy- volteo a ver a Doroty- que den aviso a los señores y preparen todo en la cocina- dijo firmemente y se acercó Candy a la tía abuela.

-tía, yo quiero ayudar- decía Candy- es mi hermana y no permitiré que pase lo mismo que con Elisa- dijo aun con sus manos temblando.

Eloy la vio y sonrió- descuida mi niña, esta vez estaré pendiente de ella no tengas temor- abrieron la puerta y era la ama de llaves de la casa para indicar que estaba todo dispuesto, la tía asintió- anda ponte a rezar y espera a los muchachos ya veraz que Archie necesitara m as ayuda- la tía abuela se retiró para ir a la habitación de Annie.

La tarde pasaba rápidamente, hacia una media hora que los señores habían llegado a la mansión, Archie estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, Lancaster se encontraba cerca de la ventana fumando un cigarro y mirando al pobre chico; Albert estaba con Candy abrazaba, mientras esperaban.

-Cálmate muchacho abrirás una saja muy grande- todos lo miraron por la tranquilidad que tenía.

Archie se acercó a el- mi esposa está dando a luz, como quiere que me calme- decía alterado

Henry se levantó y le palmeo la espalda- lo sé muchacho, pero nada ganaras con ponerte así- aspiraba el humo de su cigarro- pero te recuerdo que mi "Emmy" esta con ella tengan paciencia- de pronto se escuchó un grito y todos subieron corriendo mientras Henry hiba despacio.

Llego y vio que Archie casi quería derivar la puerta y Albert le hablaba- Cálmate¡ Archie solo hay que esperar- Archie lo vio y su mirada hecho fuego

-Ella me necesita tío- decía desesperado cuando Henry subía

-Y a su madre, a su padre y a dios- reía Henry- si entras ahí solo recibirás un gran regaño – rio otra vez- yo he visto muchos partos y te aseguro que los valientes que entran salen muy mal-

-ya vez Archie debes estar calmado- decía Albert mientras Candy se acercaba

-Ten paciencia Archie ya veraz que todo está bien- por un momento todo fue silencio en la habitación y de pronto un grito, la agilidad de Albert logro detener a Archie antes de entrar a la habitación y seguido de eso un llanto de un bebe; los dos los dos se vieron y sonrieron.

Una de las mucamas salió con un pequeño bulto entre las manos, Sonría aun desalineada- fue un varón, joven su hijo es un varón- Archie se puso en pie la mucama extendió sus brazos para presentarle a su hijo, pero Archie no quería tomarlos; para ese momento Candy se acercaba

-te ayudare a sostenerlo- decía con una risa quitándole el pequeño bulto de las manos de la mucama

Archie se hizo para atrás unos pasos- y si lo rompo- dijo con una ternura mientras Lancaster reía y Albert lo veía con ternura

-vamos muchacho si lo rompes haces otro- rieron todos y Archie se acercó para acercarse y observo como Candy le decía como tomarlo.

De pronto se escuchó otro grito que saco a Archie de lo embelesado que estaba, su pequeño era hermoso, su piel era tan blanca y su cara esta arrugado, su color estaba rojizo y su pelo era rubio y poco, su piel era suave y su aroma era lo más exquisito que él había olido, de pronto salió del hechizo- mi esposa, Annie –

De pronto salió del cuarto una tía abuela algo cansada, limpiando el sudor de su frente- calma hijo, está bien un poco cansada trabajo mucho pero este pequeñito- se acercó acariciando su cara- ayudo bastante a su madre ahora puedes pasar hijo y muéstrale a Annie su bebe- le dijo sonriendo, Archie fue con él bebe en sus brazos.

Lancaster se acercó- fue muy rápido para ser primeriza- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eloy- sin duda tienes a un tu toque de ángel amor- la tía abuela se sonrojo- vamos amor deja que las mucamas terminen y ven a tomar un poco de brandy te lo mereces- ella asintió.

-lo mejor será un te- Lancaster asintió- y tu bebe apúrate en llegar que ya ansío estar ahí para recibirte- se acercó al vientre de Candy, encontrando su mirada y sonrojándose ambas, tomo la mano de Lancaster para comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

Comenzaron a abajar por las escaleras y Albert detuvo a Candy; de inmediato se acercó a su vientre- escuchaste bebe, la tía abuela también ayudara para cuando llegues al mundo- acaricio el vientre de Candy arriba de su vestido- no solo la tía abuela te espera también tu mama y yo amor- sonrió y se levantó dándole un beso a Candy en la frente- vamos amor quieres ir a ver a Annie antes de bajar- ella asintió.

Después de revisar que todo está bien, todo estaba en orden si así se le puede decir, dos padres primerizos, uno con una pequeña que tenía la costumbre despertar toda la noche hasta que su tía abuela llegaba y le cantaba canciones en Gales para dormirse y otro pequeño que estaba esmerando por querer despertar a todos a las 5 de la mañana, todo era felicidad para ellos puesto que la casa tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir ese calor, la tía abuela no se molestaba por cuidar a su nueva nieta. Archie había decidido junto con Annie llamar al pequeño Alistar Cornwall en honor a su hermano que ahora era su ángel de aquel pequeño.

Los días empezaron a transcurrir entre los últimos detalles del acontecimiento del años o almenas eso decía la prensa londinense, escocesa y americana. Candy se había sentido abrumada y solo al pensar que en unas horas se llevaría a cabo la boda tan anuncia. Suspiro recordando como toda la familia habían venido, la mansión era una caos total, con todos los parientes que llegaban de los distintos lugares para la boda del patriarca; como si fuera poco no solo la mansión, el castillo se fue haciendo también de sus habitantes, el padre de Mercy fue uno de los pocos que habían llegado casi en ultimo mentó el príncipe de Gales, Austria y Mónaco también algunos de la nobleza de Asia hacían sus arribos; solo por la cantidad de personas pensaba que toda la corte inglesa también estaba aquí; suspiro.

Esa noche se encontraba en su habitación descansando por algún motivo él bebe había estado muy inquieto y ella comenzó hablarle- descuida precioso ya mañana estaremos con tu padre, sabes es un hombre muy bueno y gentil- acariciaba su vientre tratando de calmarlo- es guapo y gentil, pero no nada más él te espera sabias que también te esperan tus bisabuelos que mueren por tenerte aquí con nosotros y enseñarte no sé qué tantas cosas y tu abuelito André que se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo y no dejado de mandar pedir un monto de cosas para ti- volvía a sobarse el vientre un poco abultado- creo que mando comprar medio parís para ti, pero tu tía abuela Emmy no se dijo ha mandado hacer unas cobijas especiales para ti, en Glaseo creo que es una costurera muy vieja pues según tu tía abuela ha ahecho todas las cobijas para los Andrew por casi 4 generaciones te imaginas-

Candy sonrió, pero sintió un dolor fuerte en su vientre y se levantó comenzó a caminar para tratar de calmarlo; en ese momento entraba su padre a su habitación pues había dejado la puerta abierto y noto como Candy se sentía molesta.

-pequeña- Candy lo miro con una sonrisa y su mano en su cintura, la verdad que para sus tres meses que tenía su vientre estaba muy abultado- te encuentra bien hija? ¿Alguna prole ese bebe te da lata otra vez? - ella asintió, André entro y la recostó en la cama, acarició su pequeño vientre- vamos precioso debes estar tranquilo es un día m uy especial mañana para tus papas y necesitas estar tranquilo para que mama este feliz- de pronto como arte de magia empezó a calmarse el dolor.

-Papa no sé cómo lo haces, pero se calma al escucharte- sonría Candy viendo a su padre

-Claro pequeña, solo dijo Emmy está equivocado, este bebe es más Estuardo que Andrew- le dijo sonriendo y Candy ponía los ojos en blanco recordando las horas interminables entre la tía abuela y su padre; por saber si era un Estuardo o Andrew.

-papa no empieces es solo un bebe y ya quieren etiquetarlo- sonrió moviendo la cabeza

-ya veraz hija, pero mi corazonada será cierta- dijo levantándose al ver que todo estaba en calma- este bebe será un gran Estuardo como tu- acaricio su pelo y se sentó a lado de ella en la cama, suspiro- hija necesito hablar contigo- el tono era serio.

-Está todo bien papa?, ¿no me digas que de nuevo la tía abuela quiere cambiar algo? - decía fastidiada- falta menos de 12 horas para la ceremonia y no creo tener fuerzas para otro cambio de última hora- André sonrió.

-no hija, es que solo quería platicar contigo- Candy se acomoda para sentarse, pero un ademan de André la hizo quedarse en la cama- mira para mi es difícil esto- se tocó la cabeza-pero bueno mañana te casaras y yo – dijo Candy con una sonrisa dándole alientos a su padre para seguir, suspiro- quería que supieras lo que un día me dijo tu madre cuando soñábamos que un día- suspiro- tuviéramos una bella hija como tu- cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar ese momento

" _ **Era un día hermoso de verano, André y Melody estaban recostados en el pasto, sus manos cruzadas, el llevaba un traje blanco de lino fino y sus zapatos impecables; ella vestía un hermoso vestido floreado de colores pastel su cabello estaba sujeto en una gran cola de caballo, sus labios tenían un lápiz rosa pardo, su sombrero de paja se encontraba aun lado de ella.**_

 _ **¿Él se giró y la miro con ternura- amor, si algún día tuvieras una hermosa hija- la abrazo- has pensando que le dirías el día su boda? - Melody le hizo gracia lo que decía, se giró y recargo su cabeza en sus manos.**_

 _ **-mmm bueno si fuera una hermosa niña, tendría tus ojos- dijo cerrando sus ojos**_

 _ **-yo creo que tendría tu hermoso pelo amor- tomando André el pelo de su amada y dándole un beso trato de grabar su olor.**_

 _ **Se giró y se acurruco en sus brazos y el cerro el abrazo ella se llenó de su perfume y lo miro a los ojos- le diría que fuera muy feliz, que se case por amor y no por obligación- cerro sus ojos- que yo estoy con su padre porque es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y que lo menos que deseo para ella es que su amor sea correspondido- se levantó mirando al horizonte- que el amor no es fácil que siempre hay tropiezos pero por duro que parezca todo se puede solucionar- André se levantó para sentarse a lado de ella y tomo su mano; ella lo miro- que nunca crea en chismes, que confié en su pareja siempre- se acercó a André para recargar su cabeza en su hombro-que el amor lo puede todo, pero que a veces es necesario pelear para arreglar diferencia, que nunca vuelva a la cama estando enojada con su marido, que sea paciente y que siempre piense que antes de cualquier cosa que desea hacer recuerde como lo podría afectar no solo a ella sino también a el- André la abrazo- y que si por algún motivo yo no puedo estar a su lado en ese día- la voz de Melody se quebraba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- que mire al cielo y si en su boda hay un hermoso sol radiante es mi bendición para ella, que estaré siempre a su lado aunque no me vea, que la amo y deseo lo mejor para ella-**_

 _ **André no sabía porque, pero un sentimiento de dolor le invadió cuando escucho las últimas palabras de Melody, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla con todo el amor que tenía y veían como el sol se metía entre las montañas"**_

¿Papa- Candy abrazo a su padre después de haberle relatado lo acontecido ese día- mi mama sabía que no estaría conmigo verdad? - André se dejó abrazar por ella.

-no lo sé pequeña lo que sé es que prometió que mañana habrá un lindo día para tu boda y yo necesitaba decirte lo que ella me dijo- sus lágrimas se juntaron- hija solo deseo para ti lo mejor del mundo, eres lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida y si algún día Albert te trata mal- Candy lo miro negándolo- si un día recuerda que siempre está tu casa para ti y mi nieto, puedes volver siempre, siempre- Candy lo abrazo sabía que eso no hiba a suceder, pero entendía lo que su padre le decía.

Mientras en la mansión de los Andrew, Albert entraba a su estudio después de afinar los últimos detalles para su sorpresa para Candy quería descansar un poco del ajetreo y agradecía que Lord André se hubiera llevado a Candy al castillo la mansión era un completo caos. Al entrar noto que alguien se encontraba en la penumbra de su biblioteca antes de encender la luz su silla giro – Sr. William Albert Andrew a usted lo estaba esperando-

Buenas tardes disculpen por favor mi tardanza, pero mi familia y yo tuvimos que salir de vacaciones y ya saben eso de ser mama de dos pequeños de 11 y 10 años es todo un show pensaba llevar mi laptop, pero las cosas de mis hijos ocuparon todo en el carro jajaja

Pero les prometo que me pondré al corriente así que a más tardar mañana tendrán el esperado capítulo de la boda yo también estoy expectante de cómo será jijiji

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mil perdones por el retraso.

Les mando muchos abrazos y un beso

Atte. Ana mil perdones


	87. Chapter 87 LA BODA PARTE 1

CAPITULO 82

LA BODA PRIMERA PARTE.

La voz era conocida sin duda, Albert sonrió y prendió la luz- Para que me necesitaba Sir Terrence Granchester- dijo en son de burla.

Terry rio y lo miro- amigo mío, tengo un asunto que debemos arreglar- levantándose del escritorio y se dirigieron a la pequeña sala, Terrence se colocó en su asiento, mientras Albert Servio unos vasos de Whisky.

-muy bien soy todo oídos- dijo ofreciéndole el vaso y tomando asiento.

Terry lo tomo y cruzo su pierna, los dos grandes amigos, enfundados en dos trajes de color café de corte italiano, cruzaron su pierna derecha a la vez y sonrieron – bueno – dijo agitando su vaso- es una plática muy serio querido a migo de la cual nunca deberá salir de este cuarto y de la cual no habrá continuación- Albert entendía que era una plática que ambos habían dejado, el asintió dando libre entrada.

-de acuerdo una plática entre hombre- asintió Albert.

¿Bueno Terry había pensado mucho esta platica y comenzó- quiero saber desde cuándo te enamoraste de ella? - Albert suspiro

-mucho antes que tú? La conocí de niña y – tomo un sorbo de su vaso- me negué a aceptar que me había enamorado de ella; hasta que estuve en Londres- vio a su amigo- pero estaba contigo y decidí marcharme- dijo secamente

Terry levanto su vista- así que era una hermosa niña? - Albert asintió- me hubiera gustado conocerla en aquel tiempo- se levantó y vio el gran ventanal que hacía a un costado de la habitación- entonces por eso fue tu partida a África sin avisarle a nadie me dejas te el camino libre- dijo sin voltear atrás

-si es amigo- dijo levantándose a verlo.

-creo que no supe cómo cuidarla verdad? - giro su cabeza para verlo

-no lo sé Terry tuviste tu oportunidad ella te amaba tanto, pero. - callo por la interrupción de el

-si lo sé por mi decisión de quedarme con Susana- apretó el vaso – si hubiera sido más maduro y no hubiera sido tan estúpido- sonrió y se dirigió hacia el- pero las cosas fueron así-

-así es amigo, jugué limpio siempre- Terry asintió con la cabeza.

-no lo dudo amigo cuando la volví a ver después de tantas cosas en el hotel en New York supe que la había perdido para siempre- cerro sus ojos- su mirada era diferente; yo tarde mucho en irla a buscar-

Albert se acercó a él y lo tomo del hombro- ella te amaba mucho, hasta podía jurar que pensé que la perdería contigo- sus palabras era de sinceridad

-lo sé, pero mi estúpido sentido del orgullo inglés- movió la cabeza- hizo que la perdiera- Albert asintió.

-yo la vi llorar por noches enteras – Terry levanto su mano para que no siguiera.

-lo sé- tomo otro sorbo- la perdí, pero no he dejado de amarlo creo que nunca podre- Albert lo miro de frente y un gesto serio salió de él.

-lo entiendo, pero ahora tienes a Karen- dijo firmemente, sabía que con quien hablaba no era su amigo sino su gran rival de amores.

-lo se Albert y te juro que intento cada día amarla y me siento feliz a su lado- pero hizo una pausa- nunca podré olvidar a mi pecosa- sonrió- pero te dijo una cosa "amigo"- el semblante de Terry se relajó.

-dime- Albert hizo igual.

-se tenía que perder con alguien- volvió a pausarse- estoy feliz que sea contigo, no puedo imaginar a otra persona a su lado- sonrió- claro si fuera otro no estaríamos llevando esta conversación sino ya le hubiera desfigurado la cara y me hubiera llevado a Candy raptada- rieron los dos.

-gracias amigo- dijo dándole un abrazo a Terry.

-aun y todo que eres mi amigo- le regalo una sonrisa y su cara volvió a la frialdad- si llegaras hacerla sufrir por alguna cosa, aunque sea significante – sentencio- o llegaras a faltar a tu promesa de adorarla amigo- dijo seriamente- te juro por lo más sagrado que te matare y me la llevare conmigo al fin del mundo y nunca podrás volverla a ver-

Escuchando la sentencia, Albert extendió su mano para ser estrechada por Terry – es una promesa amigo- estrecharon las manos- pero dudo que eso pueda llegar a pasar- Terry hizo una mueca con su boca.

-nunca digas nunca; yo lo dije y la hice sufrir mucho así que te recomiendo que sea muy cuidadoso- el agarre aumento su fuerza y Albert asintió.

De pronto se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a una Karen con una falda en café y un saco del mismo color, llevaba una camisa de color ámbar; entraba sonriente buscando a su novio- se puede saber por qué están aquí tan solitos- se acercó a Terry y este la abrazo.

-solo estábamos arreglando un asunto pendiente- dijo Terry viendo a Albert y este le sonrió

-claro un asunto que ya terminamos- dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

Entraba un mozo a la biblioteca- disculpe señor, la señora Eloy le llama a su habitación- dijo haciendo una caravana.

-si me disculpan- dijo Albert serio y Terry le sonrió.

Albert se retiró a la habitación de su tía abuela, mientras en la biblioteca se llevaba una plática muy peculiar.

-así que un asunto pendiente- dijo Karen sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza- hay Terry, lo abras a amenazado de que no haga sufrir a Candy verdad? - dijo viéndolo mientras se atragantaba con el trago, Terry la vio con ojos de sorpresa. Karen lo miro- se amor que aun la amas pero ella no me da miedo-

-por qué debías temerle? - dijo Terry sentándose en el sillón con su bebida

-porque, aunque la gente dice que los recuerdos de amores pasados son una sombre en una relación yo no lo creo- dijo ella cuándos e sentaba a lado de Terry- para m i solo es un recordatorio de que tengo que enamorarte más cada día y que nunca debo de bajar mi guardia con usted milord-

Terry volteo verla, de verdad esa mujer era excepcional, en poco tiempo no solo había captado su atención sino se atrevía a aventurarse a decir, que poco a poco le estaba robando su corazón; aun no entendía como nunca podía ocultarle nada y cada movimiento suyo lo anticipaba. Casi por arco reflejo bajo su pie y la miro de frente- dime Karen como lo haces?-

¿Ella sonrió- hacer que amor? - dijo juguetonamente

-como tienes la habilidad de anticipar mis movientes y saber lo que pienso aun sin decirlo? - la miraba a sus ojos como tratando de averiguar cuál era su secreto, ella rio y se acercó más a él.

-será porque te amo y nuestras almas son muy similares, si yo estuviera en tu lugar- rio- hubiera sentenciado a muerte a la que me quito el amor de mi vida, después le daría las gracias- Terry inclino su cabeza y la miro desconcertado- no me veas así amor, hay muchas clases de amor el de niños, el de juventud, el de tu vida y el amor verdadero- Terry rio y no pudo más que abrazarla para acercarla amas a él.

-y déjame señorita usted en cual entra? - sonrió y Karen lo miro con ternura.

-en el último de su vida mi querido Lord- después de eso el, la beso de una forma apasionada y tierna no había duda él estaba aprendiendo a amarla y ella lo sentía; sin presiones y a su paso, pero algún día seria todos esos amores en la vida de su querido Terry.

Albert estaba en la puerta de la habitación de su tía abuela, toco delicadamente y el susurro de la voz de ella se hizo presente- pasa hijo-

La habitación de la tía abuela, ya no era oscura ni lucubre, poco a poco fue haciendo cambios, la verdad todo estaba muy cambiado los tonos de grises y oscuros habían sido remplazados por colores pasteles de rosa y rojo, las ventanas de su habitación siempre estaban abiertas y ahora había narcisos siempre en sus floreros; a un lado de su armario había dos cunas, donde a veces dormían los dos bebes, tratando de ayudarles a sus padres con las tareas nocturnas, la tía abuela había rejuvenecido aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por la llegada de los bebes o por su Lancaster; pero él no se inmiscuirse en esa relación si tía era mayor y por muchos años había cargado con algo que no le correspondía si ella decidía que era momento de ser feliz quien era el para negársela.

La tía abuela se encontraba mirando el día como caía, suspirando al ver cómo había quedado el jardín de la mansión para la recepción, ya que el acto religioso se llevaría en la CATEDRAL ST. GALES **Situada en la** **Royal Mile** **, en un punto intermedio entre el** **Castillo** **y el** **Palacio de Holyroodhouse** **;** sin duda la recepción sería algo memorable, los jardines de la mansión lucían en carpas de color blanco, rosas blanca y rojas se extendían como adornos en las mesas que eran cubiertas con un filo mantel de lino blanco, candelabros en pedestales para la iluminación, se había comprada cristalería de la más alta calidad al igual que los cubiertos, la indicación era que en vez de alfombra sería un camino lleno de rosas indicando los bordes del mismo, la pista de baile se encontraba en el centro, de las columnas de las carpas estaban colocados metros de seda blanca, que colgaban simulando columnas, la recepción era para 500 personas solo lo más exclusivo de la sociedades Escocesa e inglesa y los funcionarios del extranjero.

Tardo en prepares más de tres meses, la colocación y la logística una semana, la tía abuela lucia cansada, pero se sentía reconfortada de cómo había quedado, sin mencionar la horda de chefs y meseros que se habían contratado para el evento, casi 100 personas para atender a los invitados y solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el festejo diera origen, pero se sentía satisfecha. Cuando escucho los pasos de Albert entrando a su habitación sabía que la hora había llegado así que suspiro.

Giro su cuerpo y vio a Albert, cansado igual pero raro, la tía abuela le indico que se sentara en la sala de su habitación.

-tía, déjame que me quería decir? - decía algo intrigado mientras la tía abuela servía un té y se lo daba.

La tía abuela suspiro- tenemos una plática pendiente William- dijo cuando vio su desconcierto en la cara de su sobrino, ella rio- descuida hijo no es nada alarmante- se sentó- sé que esta platica debería de dártela tu difunto padre, pero- dijo y su voz se cortaba

-no se preocupe tía yo- dijo Albert tratando de evitar el trago amargo de su tía

Ella sonrió- déjame terminar William- el asintió con la cabeza- el día que naciste en esta misma casa, tu padre, mi hermano era el hombre más feliz del mundo, no solo porque llegaba su heredero- tomo un poco de té- sino por que eras su máxima ilusión hijo- Albert la escuchaba atento- el embarazo de tu madre fue difícil, su salud empeoraba cada día, Ross y yo rezábamos cada día por que llegara a buen término-suspiro alzando sus manos para hacer como si sostuviera un bebe- cuando estas manos te sostuvieron por primera vez, supe que llegarías a ser un gran patriarca habías luchado por tu vida desde un principio – Albert la miraba atento, mientras a la tía abuela le faltaban palabras, cambiando la postura de sus manos- y ahora mi querido sobrino por fin llegas a ser un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra- Albert se acercó a su tía inclinándose para verla.

-todo gracias a su dedicación y esmero tía- los ojos de la anciana se rasaban de lagrimas

-no William fui severa e intransigente, pero todo fue por tu bien- le acaricio la mejilla- eres muy afortunado hijo mío, en nuestro mundo pocos se casan con la fortuna de ser amados como tú lo eres, Candy es una buena mujer y tus seres un gran padre- Albert la abrazo mientras su tía seguía llorando.

-tía discúlpeme si algún día le di muchos dolores de cabeza y no acate sus órdenes al pie de la letras- le decía mientras deshacía el abrazo

Eloy sonrió y lo sujeto con sus manos- no hijo descuida, tu siempre serás mi rebelde consentido, aunque tengas hijos y esposa; siempre serás mi hermoso niño- ahora ella lo abrazaba de nuevo- William solo quería decirte que estoy orgullosa de ser tu tía y ver que te conviertes en un hombre de familia-

Albert se levantó y vio la ventana- cree que ellos estén orgullosos de mi tía? - Eloy comprendía de lo que se refería

Asintió con la cabeza -si hijo sin duda tu padre, madre y hermana están orgullosos de ti como yo- Albert se volteo verla regalándole una sonrisa, la tía abuela lo invito a sentarse- la plática que quería tener contigo no era esta tan sentimental- dijo limpiando sus mejillas, Albert se sentó y escucho- mira hijo esta platica un día la recibí de mi madre y como ahora no está la tuya te la diré- Albert se sonrojaba pensaba que la tía abuela le daría un sermón de la vida conyugal de pareja o algo así.

Se acomodó el pelo- bueno tía este yo…- titubeo al responder, Eloy sonrió y movió la cabeza

-no es sobre lo que piensas ya que vi que eso ya lo dominas o no medarías un nieto- dijo en tono de reclamo mientras Albert se sonrojaba- mira hijo solo quería decirte que el paso que vas a tomar no es un juego sé que a estas alturas tú y Candy se conocen muy bien, pero les falta muchas pruebas- Albert la escucho atento- la vida de matrimonio no es solo abrazos y besos, es compañerismo y a veces complicidad, me entiendes William- Albert asintió- habrá veces que los rumores te traigan problemas por eso siempre debes de confiar en tu esposa para todo, nunca deben de guardarse secretos que a la larga les perjudicara- lo veía muy seriamente- el trabajo es importante hijo pero siempre debes de tener la balanza muy bien calculada para que tu trabajo no interfiera con tu vida de matrimonio- Albert asentía- nunca debes faltar a tu esposa porque tú la escogiste entre muchas y fue tu decisión, tomaste el paso para toda una vida-

-descuide tía eso se lo prometo- Albert estaba serio y Eloy movió la cabeza en signo de negación

-no prometas hijo cúmplelo- lo miro tiernamente- el trabajo es muy absorbente y los dos trabajaran las mujeres ventajosas y maliciosas; no te dejaran aun estando casado por eso debes tener en mente siempre a tu esposa y tus hijos- lo miro tomando su taza de té- a veces la tentación será mucha pero cuando eso pase recuerda cuanto te costó tenerla a tu lado una aventura podrá dañar de por vida y para siempre tu matrimonio- Albert asintió- por otro lado hijo algunas veces tendrás que ceder a favor de tu esposa, recuerda que el hombre es el timón del barco llamado familia pero la mujer es la barcaza, porque mientras tu trabajas arduamente tu esposa cuidara tus tesoros más importantes, tu hijos; no por eso deberás restarle la importancia que ella tiene recuerda siempre dedicarle tiempo ella como mujer, después como madre y siempre como tu compañera; porque al pasar los años los hijos crecen hijo, solo te quedara ella, de ti depende que esa mujer que quede al final de tu vida siga amándote como hasta ahora- volvió a tomar su te- también recuerda nunca ir peleado a dormir con ella y por pesado que este tu día avisa si no puedes ir a comer o cenar, ella te esperara siempre; pero ten en cuenta que ella también ha tenido un día pesado no la hagas esperar hasta muy tarde, respétala como mujer, como amiga, como madre de tus hijos y como tu compañera hijo y tu matrimonio será feliz- Albert estaba muy conmovido por los consejos de su tía- por ultimo hijo- Albert se concentró- enamórala cada día nunca dejes de hacerlo para que tu matrimonio no caiga en la monotonía- la tía abuela le sonrió

-gracias por sus consejos tía abuela- se acercó a ella para abrazarla- gracias por ser siempre mi fortaleza y una buena consejera- la tía abuela lo abrazo más fuerte.

-anda hijo ve adormir para que mañana veas a tu dulce novia – Albert asintió estaba a punto de retirarse – ha por cierto quiero muchos nietos hijos- la tía abuela rio y Albert estaba sonrojada

-dulces sueños tía – dijo despidiéndose

Entre la soledad de su cuarto solo pudo decir- William dale la bendición a tu hijo, mañana será un hombre completo en ese viaje no podre acompañarlo todo el tiempo, reza por el para que Dios guie sus pasos y se feliz- una plegaria un ruego. Solo dios sabría qué pasaba.

Candy se disponía cambiar su hermoso vestido de color rojo, entallado de la cintura para arriba pero suelto de la falda, su peinado alto sujetando por una peineta, y sus caireles a los lados, una cadena de oro sencillos y aretes de gota, le pesaban todo el día había sido un ajetreo total, deseaba cambiarse pero las mucamas no aparecía por ningún lado, estaba sentada en su tocador apunto de soltarse el pelo para empezar a cambiarse y dormir cuando escucho la música de gaitas por su ventana, se asomó para ver lo que sucedía, la guardia imperial tocaba una bella melodía en el patio posterior del castillos, mientras recordaba tantas cosas al sonido de esas gaitas, el primer encuentro con su príncipe de la colina, Antony. Steart y Archie; como olvidar a sus tres mosqueteros que tanto la habían ayudado y dos no estaba ya a su lado; una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Una voz familiar le hablo por su hombro- están dándote la despedida hija- volteo y vio a su abuelo en traje escoces

-la despedida abuelito- dijo desconcertada

Lord armando le sonrió-si pequeña es la costumbre de Escocia y de los Estuardo despedir a la novia con tonadas alegres de la casa de sus padres para desearle suerte en su próxima vida de casada- se acercó con ella y le señalo a su padre en traje de escoces con los colores de los Estuardo, él se aproximó delante de toda la guardia y empezó a tocar una melodía triste pero alegre a la vez- tu padre te despide dándote la bendición hija-

Candy empezó a llorar como una niña mientras su abuelo la sostenía y de pronto sus tíos y su abuelo Macgregor se unieron a Lord André en la tonada todos vestido de un tartán de color rojo con cuadros cafés que eran los colores de los Macgregor- haya esta tu abuelo y tus tíos despidiéndote también- Candy se acercó a la ventana con lágrimas en sus ojos y levantando la mano en señal de despedida, al finalizar la tonada ella se inclinó para agradecerle, todas las luces del castillo se encendieron para que el pueblo supiera que la dicha no solo era para la familia sino la compartían también con ellos, su abuelo la acompaño a bajar mientras las notas seguían.

Al llegar al patio vio quela rejas estaban levantadas y la gente del pueblo empezó a entrar, cada una de los clanes había mandado a sus gaiteros y la gente del pueblo entraba al palacio con antorchas y las mujeres llevaban una flor, Candy miro a su abuelo y él le sonrió.

-el pueblo quiere decirte un feliz viaje en tu nueva vida, es costumbre que cada clan traiga sus gaitas para unirse a la velada hija y las mujeres traen flores para que se haga tu ramo Candy sonrió y empezó a recoger las flores que llevaban las mujeres y los niños, ella agradecía regalando una sonrisa y diciendo muchas gracias.

Al terminar la música Lord André hablo- les dio la gracias familia por acompañarnos a la despedida de mi hija- le tendió la mano a Candy y la acerco- mañana será su boda y su camino en su nueva vida, hoy escocia no pierde a un princesa sino solo prepara a una reina- Lord André se giró a ver a Candy – en nombre de todo el pueblo de Escocia y de la casa de los Estuardo hija mía te doy mi bendición para el comienzo de tu nueva vida- Candy lloraba nunca pensó que su última noche en el castillo sería tan hermosa, ella siempre había sido una huérfana sin familia y gracias a dios había encontrado una numerosa familia nunca más estaría sola nunca más se sentirá así.

Se abrazó a su padre y todos aplaudieron algunas mujeres lloraban al ver el cuadro tan enternecedor que se da lugar, de pronto una mano toco el hombro de Candy y se giró, vio a su abuelito Macgregor con sus tíos.

-en nombre de la casa de Macgregor y en el nombre de mi difunta hija Melody- se acercó su tío Arturo trayendo un cofre y lo abrió, sacando algo de el- te doy mi bendición hija- saco una guirnalda de flores que coloco en su cabeza- dios no permitió que estuviera tu madre con nosotros hoy- la fuerza de su voz se quebrantaba- pero en nombre de mi hija, te coloco esta corona en señal de la virtud y buena aventura que te deseamos en tu matrimonio- Candy igual que su abuelo lloraba- esto es para que recuerdes que aunque ahora formaras una familia siempre tendrás las puertas abierta con los Estuardo y los brazos firmes de los Macgregor, cuando quieras volver-todos lloraban, recordando el significado de la corana de flores que era una tradición para los escoceses que la madre se la diera a la novia en señal de virtud de la joven.

Se abrazaron y Armando y André se unieron al abrazo mientras el pueblo aplaudía y gritaba- recuerda siempre donde está tu casa- era la forma en que las madres despedían a sus hijas en la última noche, André rompió en llanto abrazando a su hija- lo siento mi princesa por no haber tenido fuerzas para que tu madre te dijera esto, si yo hubiera sabido cuidarla ella estaría aquí- sus ojos lloraban, Candy comprendió que esto lo había hecho su padre por ausencia de su madre para que ella no se sintiera sola.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y dijo- padre no te atormentes mi madre está con nosotros- levanto su cara y André vio a la multitud de personas Candy alzo la voz para que fuera escuchada- les agradezco a todos por venir a bendecir mi camino, sé que mi madre esta con dios pero hoy me acompaña en el corazón de mi pueblo adorado, porque veo la cara en mi madre en cada una de las mujeres que se dieron tiempo de venir a pesar de su larga jornada para desearme la dicha y recordarme dónde está mi casa- miro al cielo y vio una estrella fugaz surcar el cielo- madre gracias por este regalo- todos aplaudieron sin duda ese corazón de Candy había ganado no solo al pueblo desde hace un tiempo, con sus infinidades de ayuda para las mujeres y solucionando problemas de la mejor forma; el pueblo la ambas y estaba orgulloso de que la próxima regente aparte sabia fuera de un corazón tan grande.

Mientras la gente continuaba con las felicitaciones y se retiraban poco a poco para dejar dormir a la bella novia, en la mansión era otra historia. Albert se disponía a dormir cuando escucho que alguien estaba detrás de él, era George, Archie y Terry, los miro de forma sospechosa acercarse a él.

-a no tío no iras a dormir sin antes tener tu despedida de soltero- dijo Archie adelantando y sujetándolo del brazo

Albert lo miro fijamente- Archie yo no estoy para eso-

-a no William, yo soy tu padrino de bodas y también te dijo que hay que hacerte la despedida de soltero- dijo un George un poco entrado en copas

Albert sonrió y miro a Terry- amigo que le has hecho a George- Terry lo miro y sonrió

-nada Albert solo le di un poco de tónico milagrosa para que ayudara a convencerte de ir a festejar- Albert moviola cabeza sin más que hacer

-Está bien pero que tienen pensado hacer- dijo con miedo mientras Archie veía a Terry con una sonrisa malévola

-descuida tío esto será una gran celebración ven con nosotros- decía Archie abrazando por los hombros a Albert.

-nada Albert vamos que nos esperan- decía Terry abrazando a George- la noche es joven y tenemos mucho que hacer-Albert lo siguió hasta el salón de té cuando abrieron la puerta solo pudo ver que todos los hombres del clan estaban ahí, al entrar guardaron silencio, la biblioteca está llena de humo y copas de licor, los hombres aplaudieron y gritaron al verlo entrar- aquí vine el valiente que se nos va- las risas comenzaron sonar por todas partes era como 20 personas. Albert sonrió y entro pensando" si no puedes con el enemigo únetele" levanto sus hombros y empezó el festejo.

Los hombres pasaban llevando una copa de whisky que tiraban en sus pies después de haberlo sentado en una silla y decían-esta copa derramada será por las noches de parranda que no tendrá, esta copa derramada será por los regaños que recibirás por llegar a altas horas de la noche-así seguían derramando copas diciendo todo lo que había de perderse al ser casado, entre risas y abrazos

Lancaster hizo su aparición con cuatro fornidos jóvenes y levantaron la silla donde estaba sentado gritando- mirad al condenado a muerte que va pasando a despedirse de la vida-recorrieron todo el salón lo sentaron en el centro y Albert se levantó y una fila de hombres se hizo.

Cada uno lo abrazaba diciendo- por las noches que ya no pasaras en soledad, por los abrazos de tu esposa, por las risas de tus hijos, por las navidades inolvidables que tendrás- así cada uno hiba dándole las nuevas que tendría en su vida de casado y Albert sonreía.

Al final de la fila George se levantaba en una silla para llamar la atención de todos los presentes tocando con una cuchara su vaso- señores ahora la familia le dará sus buenos deseos al futuro marido- tocio para abrir su garganta- porque estos años he visto como as madurado y mañana tomas un gran paso en tu vida; del cual me siento orgulloso de ser participe salud- decía levantando su vaso y brindando; Albert le regalaba una sonrisa y tomaba su trago en un solo sorbo como era la costumbre

El siguiente que subió a la silla era Archie- porque primero fuiste mi amigo y ahora como tío te dijo suerte y felicidad que mi gatita y tu sean felices salud- Albert repetía lo mismo

La siguiente era Terry- porque el destino te hizo ganar a una gran mujer que mañana será tu esposa, bien jugado amigo por su felicidad y prosperidad salud- Albert subía su trago y lo tomaba, un mesero se aproximó con cuatro copas

Albert hablo tomando una copa- a la salud de mi sobrino Anthony que sé que desde el cielo bendice esta unión salud- la tomo de un trago acompañado por la gente que estaba, tomo otra copa y la levanto – por mi sobrino Steart que tampoco está con nosotros pero sé que sin duda hubiera hecho un invento muy especial para celebrar mi boda salud- tomo la otra copa y hablo seriamente- por mi padre que sé que donde este estaría orgullo por la mujer que escogí salud- tomo la última copa- por todos ustedes amigos y familiares que me acompañan a dar este paso tan importante en mi vida porque no sea solo esta evento el único que podremos celebrar entre risas y alegrías salud- todos aplaudieron y la fiesta dio inicio.

Dos despedidas igual de conmovedoras de una forma muy peculiar sellaban el paso de dos corazones a esta nueva aventura, dicha y amor para dos corazones que se unirían para la eternidad en una hora, las fiestas fueron terminando y todos se disponían a dormir. Esperando a los rayos de luz por poder comenzar con el gran festejo.

El sonido de la puerta despertaba, mientras alguien intentaba abrir los ojos con pesar- vamos es hora de alistarte-una sonrisa surcaba una cara


	88. Chapter 88 LA BODA PARTE 2

CAPITULO 82 PARTE 2

LA BODA

La mañana había comenzado Candy se encontraba más nerviosa de lo de costumbre, seguiría las tradiciones especiales de Escocia a petición de su padre y de sus abuelos, la mañana comenzó cuando fue despertada por Doroty y un sequito de damas para su arreglo, Annie había dejado a su pequeño Steart a cargo de la nana de Esperanza, Candy había tomado un rico baño de pétalos de rosas y esencia de jazmín; después de mucho tiempo ni su pequeño bebe que se mantenía dentro de ella, había podido dar lata esa mañana.

Candy estaba muy emocionada viendo su hermoso vestido blanco junto a su tocador puesto en un maniquí, el vestido había sido una odisea habían venido las modistas más expertas desde Paris, para tomar las medidas, ella había estado en desacuerdo quería algo sencillo, pero ante la insistencia de Annie y de su querida prima Mercy, había rendido ante la idea de algo sencillo; un recordaba lo dicho el día que llegaron con las modistas.

 _Yo quiero algo sencillo y bello y ustedes dos quieren un vestido- viendo los catálogos traídos- de lo más glamuroso- dijo viéndolas con una cara de pocos amigos_

 _Era la asegunda vuelta que se daba Mercy por la habitación sosteniendo una taza de té, volteo a verla- sabes prima- dijo en tono de burla- no puedo creer que seas la única prometida en la faz del mundo que no quiere un hermoso vestido para casarse con su príncipe de cuentos de hada- terminando decir esto, Candy volteo a ver a Annie_

 _-Es cierto hermanita por favor escoge un vestido bellísimo- dijo llevando sus manos a juntarse en señal de súplica- por favor Candy cuando volverás a casarte, anda¡-_

Se acercó al hermoso vestido en el maniquí, se encontraba sola en su habitación; suspiro- aún recuerdo que te vi en ella álbum y me quede enamorada de ti espero y le gustes mucho a Albert- sus manos todavía acariciaban el satín del vestido, era en verdad un vestido sumamente bello, alguien le había dicho que era un modelo muy adecuado para ella.

El vestido era excepcional en primer lugar el vestido era con mangas cortas su cuello y su pecho sobresaltaban, una pequeña manga caía a mitad de su brazo, el borde estaba decorado con rosas en guipur francés, era de seda pura blanca, un lindo estampado de flores yacía sobre la parte del busto coronando en sus manos, las flores estaban formadas por finos cristales de piedras preciosas en blanco formando una elaborada decoración, de ahí la seda y el guipur francés de estampados de rosas blancas formaban la otra porte del vestido llegando a su cintura; esta parte era ceñida a su cuerpo, el faldón del vestido comenzaba abrirse en una hermosa caída que simulaba una cascada entre guipur y seda, el vestido caía de sus pies, de su cintura se desprendía una hermosa cola muy larga para ella de casi 3 metros de satín más finos en las puntas del vestido un encaje primoroso daban por final, al lado del maniquí su bello velo, de la más fina organza blanca con pedrería de fina en vidrio y un pequeño encaje fino, la corona que llevaría era una guirnalda de pequeñas flores silvestres. Ella sonrió.

Se sentó enfrente de aquel tocador cuando entro el sequito de nuevo entrando con Annie en la cabeza, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido de satín perla y sus guantes de organza del mismo color el peinado era especial.

Candy comenzaba a respirar profundo pues comenzaba los rituales, de pronto salió Nana del sequito le pidió a Candy que por favor se subiera a un taburete y ella se sonrojo sabía bien de lo que se trataba, el lavatorio de pies para darle la mejor suerte en su nueva vida, Candy sonrió y acepto complacida que nana lo hiciera, ella lloraba al recordar a su querida Melody.

Se acercaron Annie y Doroty para empezar con el arreglo después de un par de horas y mucho esfuerzo colocaron el vestido, hicieron un peinado nada laborioso solo juntaron su cabello en una cola de caballo suelta para colocar la tiara en su cabeza un poco de color y un labial rosa pardo, de pronto tocaron la puerta de su habitación, lo que vio le lleno de alegría y tristeza.

Era la figura de tres personas muy especial para ella, se acercaron Lord Armando traía en sus manos una pequeña caja donde se encontraba una moneda de 6 peniques, la coloco en la zapatilla de raso blanco y se inclinó delante de su nieta

-esto hija mía es para que en tu matrimonio siempre haya buena aventura y nunca les falte el dinero- le dijo sonriente mientras colocaba el zapato derecho ella solo sonrió agradeciendo a su abuelito.

La otra persona era su padre que llevaba el ramo de rosas blancas con un lindo listón de raso fino, un mozo se acercó y le dio una cajita con un BREZO blanco, que coloco en el ramo- hija para que siempre seas feliz.

La tía abuela Eloy entro con dos cajas que se las dio a los mozos abrió la primera era el **Handfasting que llevaría Candy en su mano derecha** **, era del color del tartán oficial de los Andrew** \- hija mía esto simboliza el pacto de unión que harás delante del señor con William- Candy sonrió y extendió su mano derecha, la tía abuela ella abrió la segunda caja- este es el símbolo que no solo te unirás al clan hija mía sino que después de la boda eres ahora la matriarca oficial del Clan- colocándole del lado izquierdo una faja de la misma tela del Tartán oficial de los Andrew- hubiera deseado que mi difunta cuñada te lo hubiera puesto- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- hija te doy la bienvenida al clan como la MATRIARCA DEL MISMO- los ojos de las dos empezaron de llenarse de lágrimas y se dieron un abrazo- un día llego una pequeña niña a mi casa y nunca pude darle la bienvenida como era hoy te la doy con los brazos extendidos y el corazón en la mano- dijo separándose de ella

-Candy tu maquillaje – dijo su prima Mercy entrando a la habitación- bueno primita ahora el regalo que te manda tu adorado príncipe- dijo haciendo una caravana, vestido de un exquisito vestido ajustado con falda en V de color rojo, de la mano de su abuelito Macgregor entraba la señorita Ponny y la hermana María. Candy no dudo ni un minuto para lanzarse a sus brazos, las tres mujeres lloraron de felicidad al igual que los presente

-mi niña no llores- decía la srita Ponny- viéndola a los ojos con ternura- es tu boda – Candy asintió y vio a la hermana maría y asintió con la cabeza

-el señor William y tu padre nos han mandado traer de América junto a todos los niños del hogar de Ponny- decía la hermana maría- para poder estar en tu boda- ella voltio y sonrió a su padre que la miraba extasiado de la felicidad de su pequeña

-gracias papa – dijo con una sonrisa

-no me las des solo a mi también me apoyo William- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-ustedes están bien? Donde se hospeda? ¿Y los niños? - tenía tantas dudas que no podía pensar

Su abuelito se acercó- descuida hija, la srita Ponny y la hermana María al igual que los niños están en la villa de los Macgregor- dijo sintiéndose orgulloso- yo no podía ser menos por ellas, gracias a ustedes mi pequeña está viva y señoras mías nunca- sus ojos se cristalizaron- se los podría pagar con nada- la señorita Ponny se sonrojo

-y no nada más tu Macgregor sino yo estoy igual de agradecido y como les dije lo repito todo lo que pidan y en lo que les podremos ayudar así sea imposible se los daré- dijo Lord André acercándose a abrazar a Candy- por su buen corazón mi hija está viva, Dios les pague por que yo en vida jamás podría- dijo seriamente

-les doy las gracias por todo, pero la verdad debemos agradecerá Dios que nos permitió ese día escuchar los llantos de Candy y de Annie para poder rescatarlas del frio. Solo dios sabía que su destino era convertirse en grandes mujeres de la cual nosotras estamos orgullosas- dijo la hermana maría extendiéndole las manos a Annie y ella se acercó tomando de la mano a Candy para que las abrazara.

-hoy en este día tan especial para mí solo me queda- Candy comenzó a hincarse delante de las mujeres- les pido madres mías que me den la bendición para este nuevo camino- la hermana maría y la srita. Ponny se les llenaba de lágrimas en los ojos y comenzaron a darle la bendición cuando terminaron Candy se levantó y lloraban no solo ellas sino los presente.

-esta es la nobleza del corazón de una regente- decía Mercy limpiando su rostro al oído de su abuelo, mientras Lord Armando le veía.

-no hija ese es el corazón de una verdadera Reyna- mientras sonría

-querida niña mía que dios te bendiga y seas muy feliz- dijo la hermana maría

-que la vida de tristezas y sin sabores se terminen hija -toco su rostro y Candy sonrió- y que tu sonrisa perdure por siempre-

Ella asintió y de pronto la voz de la tía abuela se hizo presente, ella hiba vestido con un hermoso vestido de color verde seco con encaje en negro y su pelo recogido en moño- hija William te espera- Ella sonrió y se acercó a su padre

-papa lista- dijo con una sonrisa y salieron, por otra parte, del castillo se encontraba Albert.

La mañana había legado muy pronto para su gusto, se levantó y comenzó su aseo personal, salió y comenzó arreglarse las mucamas habían dejado el tartán oficial del patriarca listo, estaba por calzarlo cuando entro George a su habitación – William- dijo y se acercó a él con una sonrías- estoy muy feliz por ti y orgulloso- Albert le sonrió- que seas muy feliz hijo y dios te colme de bendiciones- se abrazaron

-gracias George, por estar siempre a mi lado en los momentos más importantes de mi vida- la riña de un grupo de hombres se escuchaba antes de entrar a la habitación

-no, le harán eso a mí tío- decía un Archie muy molesto a la habitación

-haber Archie es tradición y si William ama a mi sobrina lo hará- dijo Arturo

-pues yo dijo que deberíamos de hacerlo- decía Terry con una sonrisa- se verá muy simpático cubierto de grasa y ceniza jajaja-entrando

-no pueden arruinarle la noche a mi tía y a Candy yo también estoy de acuerdo no lo permitiré- decía un Neil muy enojado- ellos merecen que sea la mejor noche de sus vidas-

-estoy con mi cuñado es inhumano- decía Eduardo

Todos habían entrado usando el tartán de los Andrew, con excepción de Arturo y Terry los cuales llevaban su propio Tartán con un Kilt del color a la casa del novio, ante la discusión Albert y George se acercaron

-que pasa aquí chicos? Es el día de mi boda y pelean- decía con una sonrisa Albert sabia de que se trataba

-mira William tu sabes que es tradición el Fife, muy pocos novios tienen el valor de cumplir con la costumbre tradicional de sentarse en una bañera llena de agua mientras le embadurnan las piernas con grasa, cenizas y carbonilla. - Albert asintió- entonces no veo por qué se niegan a que lo realicemos – dijo Arturo

-tío porque creo que esa costumbre es poco ortodoxa y de mal gusto- dijo Archie molesto

-Calma chicos- dijo Albert con una voz más calmada-yo no veo porque no hacerlo- todos los miraron con asombro- siempre y cuando el padrino lo haga en m i lugar- rieron todos y volteo George asustado

-pero William- dijo exaltado y rieron mas

Albert le dio una palmada en el hombro y rio- descuida George Candy me pidió que no lo hiciera- la cara de George se relajo

-o no mi sobrina sí que nos arruino la diversión- dijo Arturo riendo

-ni modo si lo pide la pecas hay que hacerlo – dijo Terry en son burlón- ahora sabemos quién llevara los pantalones en este matrimonio- y rio a todo pulmón

\- en eso estamos de acuerdo- coreo el grupo mientras las risas se hicieron presente, tocaron la puerta y era la tía abuela quien entraba de la mano de Lancaster

-me da gusto que todos estemos de tan buen humor jóvenes- dijo Lancaster

Muy solemne la tía abuela hablo- hijo ya es hora- Albert asintió y cuando se disponía a caminar la tía abuela le dio un BREZO a Henry

-es costumbre que el hombre lleve en la solapa de su traje un ramo de Brezo hijo, sé que aún no me considero parte de tu Clan, pero fue la petición de mi querida Emmy darme este honor- y le coloco el ramillete a Albert- muchacho que tu unión sea bendecida por dios y goces de mucha salud y amor, al igual de muchos hijos. - la tía abuela se acercó y tomo la mano de Henry

-gracias Lancaster, para mi también es un honor que estés aquí y desde el momento que logras ponerle una sonrisa a mi tía eres parte de la familia- extendió su brazo para darle un abrazo, la tía abuela lloraba.

-hijo sé que tus padres y tu hermana donde estén estarán orgullosos de ti no pudiste hacer mejor elección- Albert abrazo a su tía- anda hija vamos que tu bella mujer esta lista- esas palabras entraron a su ser cuantas cosas había pasado con Candy, cuanto tiempo ocultando un bello amor y las peripecias que tuvieron que hacer para que este fuera correspondido, dios mío fue lo único que pudo decir para el – Gracias-

La miraron atentos- gracias primero a Dios por darme la dicha de estar a unos minutos de unirme ante el con la mujer que amo, a ustedes amigos que fueron participes de esta unión en cada uno de sus pasos para llegar a este día mil gracias a todos- dijo tomando la mano de su tía y mientras todos asintieron, cual cierto era todos los presentes habían ayudado cada uno para estar hoy.

Candy y Albert se encontraban en el mismo castillo separados de polo a polo, mientras Albert de la mano entraba a la iglesia, esperando a su bella dama en la puerta principal, Candy salía del ala que había sido su hogar por un tiempo de la mano de su padre y escoltada por su padre

-hija recuerda pie derecho- decía André ceremoniosamente y Candy asentía, llegaron al carruaje que los escoltaría a donde se encontraba la capilla del castillo, -ella subió y Lord André se voltio para tirar una bolsa de dinero a los niños que se encontraban presentes esperando a la novia re alisando la tradición del WARSEL – para que nunca le falte fortuna a mi hija y a su esposo- decía feliz

Las puertas de la abadía se habían abierto a petición de los novios para que el pueblo fuera participe de la boda y compartieran la dicha del momento.

-mi niña solo me queda decirte que dios te cuide y los bendiga a ustedes dos- acaricio el vientre de Candy- porque nunca les falte amor, salud y bienestar mi niña-

-Gracias padre- dijo Candy con alegría, su corazón sonaba lo más fuerte que podía, estaba a minutos de que por fin estuviera para siempre a lado de su amado príncipe de la colina, agradeció a dios y a todos los ausentes por la guía y sus bendiciones.

Por fin el carruaje paro, Lord André descendió del carruaje y los flashes de las cámaras se hicieron presentes, prensa de todo el mundo estaba presente, la hija de un poderoso regente se unía en matrimonio con el magnate y jefe de un poderoso clan no solo de Escocia sino de América y Asia. La boda del siglo fue llamada. Candy suspiro se encomendó a Dios y sujeto la mano de su padre para descender del carruaje.

Su cara se llenó de alegría pues no solo había mucha gente sino podía observar que todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Tom su hermano a lado de su dulce novia Natalie, la hermana maría, la señorita Ponny, Annie y Archie, su tío Arturo y su prima Mercy, sus abuelos, la tía abuela parada junto a su príncipe de la colina la esperaban en la entrada de la capilla. Su padre le tomo la mano y se vieron por breves minutos con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzaron con el cortejo nupcial. Albert adelante con Doroty que era la madrina, seguida Candy con George como era el padrino, la tía abuela de la mano con Lord André, lord Armando con Mercy, Macgregor con nieta y así todos iban detrás del cortejo, adelante los gaiteros principales de cada uno de los clanes del Tribunal anunciando el cortejo, sin duda era la forma más majestuosa de anunciar a los cuatro vientos la unión de estos imponentes clanes. Los novios se veían nerviosos. Entraron por la puerta y George se acercó con Albert para llevarlo al altar y Lord André tomo a Candy del brazo mientras todos tomaban su lugar y los novios respiraban hondo la boda daría comienzo.

Sonó la marcha nupcial y Candy entraba de la mano de su padre, se sentía nerviosa pero feliz cuanto había pasado para llegar a estar al lado de su único amor, su príncipe de la colina y nunca imagino que su historia de vida la llevaría a este momento hace unos años, era una niña huérfana que trabajaba de sirvienta, después fue adoptada por una poderosa familia, después se transformó en una enfermera, una mujer que luchaba por sus ideales, después a punto de la muerte se dio cuenta del gran amor que tenía enfrente de ella, después encontró a un padre tan dulce que le dio una familia llena de amor junto a sus abuelos y hoy estaba a mitad del camino del altar para unirse en sagrado matrimonio con el amor de su vida sus piro, Albert estaba embelesado por la figura que veía su dulce Candy en su vestido de novia, ni en sus más locos sueño hubiera acertado en ver como se veía de preciosa con el su Candy el amor de su vida y hoy lo haría realidad, sonreían los dos cuando de pronto se vieron perdidos entre sus miradas hasta que la voz de lord André los saco del mágico sueño

-Sir William Albert Andrew te hago entrega- presento la mano de su hija tomada por la suya- de mis más bello y preciado tesoro, te la dejo en protección y resguardo, cuídala con tu vida misma, amala y respétala por siempre- Albert asintió y tomo el brazo de Candy

-Milord por favor denos su bendición- dijo Albert inclinándose junto a Candy la cabeza, lord André extendió la mano para que la tía abuela se reuniera con él y juntos dieron la bendición a sus dos hijos, mientras unas lluvias de flash tomaban el evento.

-he hay un regente hija- dijo Lord Armando con una sonrisa al oído de Mercy, ella volteo a verlo

-no abuelito he ahí un rey- le sonrió Mercy, con ese acto los novios se acercaron para dar comienzo al acto de la ceremonia.

 _ **Queridos hermanos que hoy acompañáis a Lady Candy Estuardo Macgregor y Sir William Albert Andrew en la celebración de su Matrimonio en el Señor, sed bienvenidos. La Iglesia, Esposa fiel de Jesucristo, invita hoy a estos novios a significar y participar en el misterio pascual del Señor, que dio su vida en amor y fidelidad por ella.**_

 _ **El Espíritu Santo, fuente de vida, ayuda desde hoy a estos novios a entregarse mutuamente y con amor indiviso a su proyecto esponsal y de paternidad. Con su gracia les será más llevadero el pacto de amor que hoy rubrican, manteniéndose unidos y fieles en los gozos y adversidades. El mismo Espíritu les ayudará a descubrir también su papel de colaboradores con los hijos que Dios le quiera dar.**_

 _ **Dispongámonos, pues, a vivir este acontecimiento con fe y profundo gozo.**_

Prosiguiendo la ceremonia con la lectura de los evangelios y el sermón del padre para dar inicio con los rituales.

 **Monición**

 **S.** **Queridos hermanos:**

 **Estamos aquí, junto al altar, para que Dios garantice con su gracia vuestra voluntad de contraer Matrimonio ante el ministro de la Iglesia y la comunidad cristiana ahora reunida. Cristo bendice copiosamente vuestro amor conyugal, y él, que os consagró un día con el santo Bautismo, os enriquece hoy y os da fuerza con un Sacramento peculiar para que os guardéis mutua y perpetua fidelidad y podáis cumplir las demás obligaciones del Matrimonio. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.**

 **Escrutinio**

 **S.** _ **Lady Candy Estuardo Macgregor y Sir William Albert Andrew**_ **,** **¿Venís a contraer Matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?**

 **R.** **Sí, venimos libremente.**

 **S.** **¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del Matrimonio, durante toda la vida?**

 **R.** **Sí, estamos decididos.**

 **S.** **¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsablemente y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?**

 **R.** **Sí, estamos dispuestos**

 **Consentimiento**

 **Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.**

 **Se dan la mano derecha.**

 **Yo, Sir William Albert Andrew, te recibo a ti, Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor, como esposa y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.**

 **Yo, lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor, te recibo a ti, Sir William Albert Andrew, como esposo y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.**

 **Confirmación del consentimiento**

 **S.** El Dios de Abrahán, el Dios de Isaac, el Dios de Jacob, el Dios que unió a nuestros primeros padres en el paraíso confirme este consentimiento ante la Iglesia y, en Cristo, os dé su bendición, de forma que los que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre.

Bendigamos al Señor.

 **R.** Demos gracias a Dios.

 **En ese momento se acercó George y Doroty con unas hermosas argollas en oro con diamantes en un estuche de terciopelo rojo**

 **S.** El Señor bendiga † estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad.

 **R.** Amén.

Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor, recibe esta alianza, y en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

Sir William Albert André, recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

Acto seguido se aproximó Terry junto con Karen con un cofre de cristal y monedas de oro

 **S.** Bendice †, Señor, estas arras, que NN y NN se entregan, y derrama sobre ellos la abundancia de tus bienes.

Lady Candice Estuardo Macgregor, recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir.

Sir William Albert Andrew, recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir.

 **El acto continuo con todos los protocolos del evento cuando llego el momento de la bendición, Annie y Archie llevaron la faja de la tarta para que los dos se tomaran de las manos y mientras el padre decía la oración la joven pareja de esposos iban enrollando la tela en las manos de Candy y Albert.**

 _Los esposos se arrodillan_

Queridos hermanos, roguemos humildemente al Señor que derrame la gracia de su bendición sobre estos hijos suyos, que acaban de contraer Matrimonio en Cristo, y a los que unió en santa alianza, por el Sacramento del Cuerpo y de la Sangre de Cristo que van a recibir los haga perseverar en un mismo amor.

Oh Dios, que con tu poder creaste de la nada, y, desde el comienzo de la creación, hiciste al hombre a tu imagen y le diste la ayuda inseparable de la mujer, de modo que ya no fuesen dos, sino una sola carne, enseñándonos que nunca será lícito separar lo que quisiste fuera una sola cosa.

Oh Dios, que consagraste la alianza matrimonial con un gran Misterio y has querido prefigurar en el Matrimonio la unión de Cristo con la Iglesia. Oh Dios, que unes la mujer al varón y otorgas a esta unión, establecida desde el principio, la única bendición que no fue abolida ni por la pena del pecado original, ni por el castigo del diluvio.

Mira con bondad a estos hijos tuyos, que, unidos en Matrimonio, piden ser fortalecidos con tu bendición: Envía sobre ellos la gracia del Espíritu Santo, para que tu amor, derramado en sus corazones, los haga permanecer fieles en la alianza conyugal.

Abunde en tu hija **lady** **Candice Estuardo Macgregor** el don del amor y de la paz, e imite los ejemplos de las santas mujeres, cuyas alabanzas proclaman la Escritura.

Confíe en ella el corazón de su esposo, teniéndola por partícipe y coheredera de una misma gracia y una misma vida, la respete y ame siempre como Cristo ama a su Iglesia.

Y ahora, Señor, te pedimos también que estos hijos tuyos: permanezcan en la fe y amen tus preceptos; que, unidos en Matrimonio, sean ejemplo por la integridad de sus costumbres; y, fortalecidos con el poder del Evangelio, manifiesten a todos los testimonios de Cristo; que su unión sea fecunda, sean padres de probada virtud, vean ambos los hijos de sus hijos y, después de una feliz ancianidad, lleguen a la vida de los bienaventurados en el reino celestial.

Por Jesucristo nuestro Señor.

 **R.** Amén.

 **La misa prosiguió y al final de ella, Albert y Candy llevaron un arreglo floral de rosas blancas ante la imagen del cristo de la capilla, en señal de agradecimiento por esta unión y las palabras celebreces se dijeron**

 **S: muchas felicidades les presento aquí a La señora y el señor Andrew felicidades, hijo puedes besar a tu novia-** dijo el padre entre aplausos de la multitud mientras Albert levantaba el velo y besaba a su dulce tierna Esposa.

Comenzaron a caminar por la magnífica capilla tomados de la mano, ahora siempre seria así ellos juntos para siempre, dos grandes amores tenían no solo la bendición de su familia sino la bendición de dios para comenzar su nuevo camino. Los dos sabían que no será un camino sencillo, habrá obstáculos y sin sabores, pero mientras se mantengan juntos y confiando en su amor podrán afrontar todo los que venga.

La luz del sol les dio en los ojos acariciando su cara, mientras felices sonreían a todos los presentes y se daban otro beso. Albert la abrazaba y le daba una vuelta- POR FIN CANDY ERES MI ESPOSA, SIEMPRE MIA-

Ella respondía al sentir la brisa del día en su cara mientras sus ojos cerrados por la emoción escuchaban a su amado- SIEMPRE TUYA Y TU SIEMPRE MIO- Albert al escuchar esa declaración la bajo y la beso apasionadamente a las puertas de iglesia mientras todos los presentes aplaudían por la felicidad de los novios y observaban la dicha de dos corazones no solo unidos por el destino sino por un verdadero amor.

Las campanas de la capilla doblaron del gusto y una horda de dulces palomas blancas fueron soltadas al viento mientras los novios subían al carruaje para ir a la recepción, la boda no terminaba aún faltaba para terminar este bello día.


	89. Chapter 89 LA RECEPCION

CAPITULO 83

LA RECPCION

Candy y Albert se encontraban a la entrada de la iglesia, recibiendo los abrazos de la familia más ha llegada de ambos Clanes, cuando sus abuelos llegaron junto a su padre, Lancaster, Archie, George, Eduardo, Neil y Terry, todos traían sus gaitas y una cara de felicidad era hora de tocar la gran marcha nupcial y así conducir a los novios a la entrada de la Abadía para retirarse a la recepción en la villa Andrew

-para la buena fortuna hijos míos- los jóvenes empezaron a tocar y desfilar para que toda la gente se uniera al cortejo Albert le reglo una bella sonrisa a su preciada esposa y tomo su mano, juntos y seguidos de los invitados de la ceremonia religiosa desfilaron por la Abadía hasta llegar al carruaje, en su recorrido la guardia imperial asía baña para ella, mientras por órdenes de su prima Mercy y su abuelo; hiba soltando arroz y pétalos de flores al pasar los novios.

Ellos irradiaban felicidad, el sol brillaba y era un magnifico día. Al llegar al carruaje se acercaron a ellos Archie y Annie, al igual que Eduardo; el pequeño Steart y la pequeña esperanza les regalaban una herradura para su felicidad siendo que eran los únicos niños de ambos clanes ellos las recibieron contentos haciendo cariños con las manos para que los pequeños rieran en brazos de sus padres; Albert abrió la puerta y ayudo a Candy a subir regalando una gran sonrisa ante aplauso de los presente y Albert se despidió con la mano igual con una gran sonrisa.

El camino era relativamente corto, estando dentro del carruaje Albert abrazo a Candy.

-cómo te sientes amor? - toco el vientre de ella-y tu pequeño? Te ha gustado la boda tu mami se radiantemente hermosa- dijo sonriéndole a su esposa y ella le regalo otra sonrisa.

Tomándole la mano- se ha portado como un ángel amor- recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras sus manos se juntaban

-gracias Candy por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo amor- dijo viéndola a los ojos- de ahora en adelante nunca más los dejare solos lo prometo- Candy sonrió

-igual que nosotros nunca te dejaremos solo amor mío- Candy beso a Albert y el la recibió gustoso, una promesa cerrada con un beso y un gran abrazo entre los dos.

La entrada de la villa era hermosa, listones de satín blanco, pedestales con rosas indicando el sendero para el jardín, a lado de ellos candelabros dispuestos para la noche, se habían mandado hacer estructuras para que en arco y con seda fina se cubrieran para hacer un túnel perfecto, hasta la entrada. En la entrada del banquete un arco en columna daba la bienvenida a los invitados .

El arco repleto de enredaderas de rosas blancas, las carpas de techo de satín, flores y flores adornaban las mesas, con sillas cubiertas y todo ordenado a la perfección, los meseros en kilt estaba esperando instrucciones, los gaiteros al lado izquierdo y al lado derecho un grupo de piano y cuerdas estaba listo para amenizar la noche, en el centro del jardín se encontraba la pista de baile cuadrada, y al final la mesa de honor, era larga pero perfecta Candy no había querido que sus familia estuviera lejos.

Los dos se voltearon y se regalaron una sonrisa de satisfacción pues detrás de la mesa de honor se encontraban los escudos de armas de las dos familias. La tía abuela, Lancaster, Lord Adre y Lord Armando llegaban, junto a Annie y Archie, se acomodaron en una fila precedida por los novios y los padrinos para dar la bienvenida a los invitados, todos con una sonrisa recibían tanto a los familiares como a los altos señores que venían a la boda, embajadores, lores ingleses, principados de árabes y de países cercanos, así como representantes del pueblo que habían sido invitados.

En el fondo el sonido de los gaiteros amenizando la recepción, meseros de aquí para allá niños jugando y las pláticas corrían el salón alrededor de la bella pareja de novios que se unía, después de una media hora la comitiva de los novios se retiraba a la mesa de honor, entre aplausos de los invitados.

¿Ya en la mesa un mesero se acercó con el QUAICH la copa era de plata fina y con los escudos de ambas familias grabadas, Albert se acercó al oído de su esposa- querida si quieres no lo hagas? - ella sabía que era un ritual muy importante ella sonrió y levantaron ambos la copa. El salón permaneció en silencio.

-quisiéramos darles las gracias por compartir con nosotros este importante día de nuestras vidas- decía Albert levantándose junto a Candy.

-y como es tradición y un honor para nosotros compartir con ustedes nuestra felicidad- dijo viendo a Albert- salud por los dos poderosos clanes que se unen hoy que esta unión sea buena y fortalecida para el buen servicio a Escocia-

Albert levantó la copa mientras los hombres se levantaban de cada mesa y decían a coro- salud por los clanes- y ellos respondían- salud- tomaban un sorbo de la copa el brebaje era fuerte un buen whisky sin duda- salud por Escocia- ellos respondían -salud-

Todos sonreían y era el paso para servir la comida a los invitados, mientras en la mesa principal Albert y Candy tenían una charla sobre lo hermoso que estaba el jardín lo felices que se veían sus amigos e invitados.

El salmón corrió bañado en crema de mente y una pasta sencilla, al igual que el pan de ajo y centena, sin olvidar la cerveza y el whisky, las gaitas seguían tocado intercambiadas con la orquesta de cuerdas, la noche caía en la villa, entre alegría y buena comida. Desde el más grande de los mandatarios hasta el más pequeño de los mozos nunca se olvidarían los espósales de William y Candy, no solo por el amor que se profecía sino por la bondad de querer convivir con todos y compartir su amor

De pronto había llegado el momento de bailar y la GRAN MARCHA ESCOCESA se hizo presente mientras los miembros de los dos clanes la cotaban con sus gaitas, para asombro de todos encabezaba la marcha Lord André, los novios pasaron a bailar dando inicio así con el baile, todo era alegría y emoción.

Un hombre salió de la recepción vio como caía el astro sol y su mirada se nublaba- amada mía, nuestra hija se a casado jamás pensé que viviría este hermoso momento a su lado, espero – las lágrimas salían a raudales de sus ojos- que algún día pueda estar a tu lado y hoy te sientas feliz como yo- sonrió de medio lado- Melody sé que William es un buen hombre para nuestra pequeña solo espero que el peso de lo que viene lo puedan soportar entre los dos y se den apoyo – en el cielo estrellado por la noche una estrella fugaz caía y el hombro sonrió, para él era una señal de que su preciada Melody también celebraba la unión. De pronto una mano se acercó para abrazarlo.

-papa ven adentro William quiere empezar con los brindis- le decía Candy con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro el hombre volteo – papa estas bien? - al ver sus ojos bañados de lágrimas y su sonrisa se borró, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-si preciosa solo estaba feliz- suspiro tocándole la mejilla a su hija- solo-

Candy sonrió lo había visto que darse viendo al cielo muchas veces ella sabía el motivo, lo abrazo- papa crees que mi madre este feliz con mi boda? - pregunto sinceramente a veces para una hija la actitud de su padre es evidente.

-si Candy sé que ella como yo estamos orgullosos de ti mi niña- dijo dándole una sonrisa. En ese momento se volvieron abrazar y una figura contemplo la escena

-amor, Lord André los esperamos- dijo Albert con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano. Candy corrió a él y miro a su padre.

-vamos anden- dijo volteando por última vez al cielo y dejando un pensamiento en el aire- "algún día amor mío, algún día estaremos juntos, mientras eso pase cuídanos y reza mucho por los dos, Mi querida Melody"- a lo lejos una sombra entre los arboles veía la escena mientras otra se acercaba.

 _-ella será muy feliz amor mío- decía Melody con lágrimas en los ojos- cuando llegue tu turno amor vendré por ti y nunca diremos adiós, descuida yo estaré velando por los dos-_

 _La otra sombra se aproximó- se ve hermosa Melody, mi Candy se ve hermosa y mi tío se ve feliz-_

 _Una sonrisa se apareció en Melody- así es Antony serán felices- ellos sonrieron y desaparecieron entre los árboles, antes de partir Antony volteo._

 _-yo siempre velare por que sea feliz mi dulce Candy, siempre- desapareciendo._

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo total y Lord André se levantó y toco la campana, el mundo cayo era la hora del brindis- amigos míos, estoy muy honrado por su presencia en un día tan especial para mis hijos y para mí, hoy Escocia no solo celebra la unión de su princesa, sino la llegada de un hijo mas- volteo a ver a Albert con una sonrisa, los novios estaban abrazado- también celebramos algo muy raro para nosotros que es el amor verdadero, estoy muy agradecido con el señor de que mi hija este aquí y lo haya conseguido con Sir William, solo me queda desearles salud, amor y una larga vida, así que – todos los presentes se levantaron- SALUD POR LADY CANDY Y POR SIR WILLIAM- la respuesta fue dada en medio de aplausos- POR LOS ANDREW Y LOS ESTUARDOS- la respuesta fue salud- POR ESCOCIA- salud dijeron todos.

La tía abuela soltó el brazo de Lancaster y se levantó- Yo solo quiero decir que he visto este amor pasar pruebas muy duras y permanecer firme y creer, estoy muy orgullosa de mis hijos porque han defendido este amor puro entre ellos, desde que Candy llego a nuestras vidas- suspiro- la familia ha pasado muchas cosas tristes, lamentables y también hermosas- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- ella siempre fue un faro de luz para nosotros- los ojos de Candy se nublaron- sé que me equivocado con ella muchas veces por la forma estricta que me educaron y que decir de mi rebelde favorito, me han sacado los dos muchas canas- se escucharon risas- pero hoy marca para el Clan Andrew una nueva etapa de mejoras y cambios, dejando estereotipos y viejas costumbres- suspiro- GRACIAS ALBERT Y CANDY POR TANTA DICHO LO UNICO QUE LES DESEO ES UNA LARGA VIDA Y QUE SU GRAN AMOR SIEMPRE SIGA CRECIENDO, POR ALBERT Y CANDY SALUD- todos aplaudieron y dijeron salud.

El turno correspondía a George así que también soltó la mano de su Doroty- por mi parte quiero agradecerles a los dos por permitirme y darme el honor de ser su padrino, a los dos los he visto crecer tanto de tamaño como en actitud, vi crecer el amor entre ustedes desde el inicio y puedo asegurar hasta antes de que lo notaran- otra risa se escuchó, mientras los dos se sonrojaba- hoy que los veo felizmente casado me siento y si así me lo permiten un PADRE feliz y contento pues para mí siempre serán ese niños revoltoso que ponía la mansión de cabeza- George sonrió- y esa pequeña niña de coletas que escapo de mi un día DIOS LOS BENDIGA Y CUIDE SU AMOR POR LOS NOVIOS SALUD- todos sonrieron y dijeron salud

El siguiente en turno fue Macgregor- bueno yo como abuelo de mi princesa solo puedo decir que Albert te llevas la mejor joya que hay en Escocia, mi niña tiene la dulcera y el brillo de su madre- sus ojos lloraron- mi dulce Melody le hubiera gustado estar presente hoy pero donde este me permito hablar por ella hoy: MI DULCE CANDY SE FELIZ HIJA QUE NADIEN NI NADA EMPEÑE TU FELICIDADNUNCA, LA VIDA LES DARA PRUEBAS PERO SI JUNTOS LAS ENFRENTAN SALDRAN BIEN LIBRADOS- por un momento suspiro- Y SI ALGUN DIA LLEGARA A PORTARSE MAL WILLIAM CONTIGO- levanto la mano en puño, se levantaron también sus tíos- RECUERDA QUE YA NO ESTAS SOLAS SIEMPRE TENDRAS A TU FAMILIA PARA VOLVER, RECUERDA HIJA SIEMPRE EL CAMINO A CASA- Albert sonrió al igual que Candy, ellos sabían que la familia Macgregor eran muy apegados a la tradiciones y en vez de ofenderse Albert se levanta y se acercó al viejo Macgregor y lo tomo de la mano y bebió de su copa, en signo de respeto, los Macgregor sonrieron al ver aquel gesto- ENTONCES SALUD POR LOS NOVIOS-Candy agradeció a su abuelo y a sus tíos por las palabras sin duda dios la había recompensado con una dulce familia.

-Bueno mientras tu familia pecosa intimida al novio- todos rieron y Terry con la copa en la mano sonriendo vio como Macgregor y Albert estaban abrazados- yo solo quiero decirles a los dos que se amen mucho, Albert sé que te llevaste a una buena mujer y sabrás protegerla- Albert asentía- pequeña pecosa si tu esposo no fuera tu amigo y yo no tuviera a una dulce mujer en mi vida- extendió la mano para que Karen se levantara y la abrazo- me hubiera robada a la novia- rio la multitud- SE FELIZ CANDY TE LO MERECER- la cara de Terry era sincera y Candy le regalo una sonrisa.

Del fondo se escuchó una voz, mientras un gallardo joven en su Kilt entraba- SI GATITA SE FELIZ ASI QUE SALUD POR MIS TIOS- todos dijeron salud. De pronto Arturo, Neil, Eduardo y Terry se acercaron, con una gran tina, Candy volteo a ver a Albert y él le sonrió.

-SEÑORES COMO SABRAN TRADICION ES TRADICION – decía Arturo, Candy se aproximó sabía que había llegado la hora.

-Albert amor por favor no lo hagas- ella sabía que el Fife era un ritual para alejar los malos espíritus y que le engrasaría y le podrían cosas asquerosas, Albert sonrió.

-para esto necesitare de la ayuda de mi novia- Candy lo miraba espantada, pero de algo sabía que no lo dejaría solo, ella se acercó, suspiro y tomo asiento dentro de la tina junto con él, los jóvenes se acercaron con cubetas y los presentes estaban esperando el momento, Candy se aferró a los brazos de él, Albert sonreía.

Se acercaron y Candy esperaba lo peor, cuando Terry dijo- lo siento Candy entre risas- arrojo el primer balde y en vez de sentir lo pegajoso sintió un viento abrió los ojos y vio caer confeti de los baldes y Albert estaba divertidísimo, mientras todos arrojaban sus cubetas.

-solo hicimos un pequeño cambio amor- reía Albert todas las cosas asquerosas que pensaron echarles hicieron pinturas los jóvenes y las recortaron haciéndolas confeti, Candy sonreía al ver la ocurrencia de Albert y los invitados aplaudían al ver la cara de la novia transformada en risas.

Al terminar se dieron un beso y agradecieron a los jóvenes que aún se mantenían muertos de la risa, el mesero se acercó para decirles que era la hora del pastel, ellos asintieron, el pastel era de tres pisos, de betún blanco con dulces Candy adornándolo, Candy lo miro fascinada y Albert le susurró al oído- espero que más tarde me mires con igual gusto a mí, cuando estemos juntos en la habitación- Candy abrió los ojos mientras el sonriera y ella se sonrojaba.

Albert hablo fuerte una vez más cuando un mozo le trajo una caja de terciopelo negro-este LUCKENBOOTH simboliza mi amor infinito por ti amor mío y mi alma enlazada junto al tuyo- era un prendedor hermoso de nudos celtas en plata Candy lo recibió y lo coloco en su vestido, dándole un beso a Albert, cortaron el pastel servido en copas y Candy dio un anillo que mostro a todos para que el mesero lo pusiera en alguna copa, esto para ver quién sería el próximo a casarse.

En esos momentos se escuchó como todos los invitados se levantaban y formaban un gran circulo, invitando a los novios para el "ULTIMO BAILE", este baile tradicional escoces "alud lane syne"; dando por finalizada las tradiciones de la boda, este hermoso poema daba clausura a la etiqueta de rigor, la fiesta había estado perfecta, sonrisas, bailes, tradiciones y amor "UNA BODA DE ENSUEÑO DIGNA PARA UNA PRINCESA" decían en la mesa. Cuando de pronto u -Hay- se escuchó retumbar por la fiesta.

La tía abuela como niña levantaba la mano ayudada por Lancaster, se había encontrado el anillo, Albert y Candy voltearon, el tomo la palabra – felicidades tía y Sir Lancaster, por fin nueva boda en el Clan- todos aplaudían mientras se sonrojaba la pobre de Emmy. Mientras los invitados corrían a felicitarlos.

¿Después de un rato más y de baile, Albert se levantó al ver que Candy se sentía Cansada, le estiro la mano y le dijo- amor nos retiramos? - ella solo asintió. Al salir sin que fueran descubiertos Albert tenía un carruaje preparado, el cual abordaron. ¿El abrazo a Candy y ella cerro los ojos, de pronto cayo vencida por el ajetreo de la fiesta, despertó pensando que era mucho tiempo para llegar a la mansión, vio a Albert con una sonrisa- Amor ya llegamos a la Mansión? - dijo en un tono muy adormilado.

Albert le pareció un sueño verla así tan cansada pero feliz, por fin el cuido su sueño y se sentía feliz- no vamos a la mansión amor- dijo.

-Entonces? - Candy se acomodó y vio por la ventana, las praderas de los Andrew no se observaban

Observaban

Albert le sonrió- ya lo veraz – Candy seguí perdida en el camino tratando de adivinar de pronto vio un hermoso castillo al fondo, era de verdad bellísimo, rodeado por tres hermosos ríos Candy quedo fascinada con la simplicidad m mientras el carruaje se hiba acercando.

Amor Eilean Donan es uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de Escocia. El castillo se alza en una isla donde confluyen tres rías, un enclave de singular belleza, aunque el primer asentamiento conocido data del siglo VI, el primer castillo fortificado se construyó a mediados del siglo XIII para defender las tierras de Kintail. Durante la época feudal, llegó a adoptar cuatro formas diferentes, y en 1719 quedó reducido a ruinas en un levantamiento jacobita. En 1911, el teniente coronel John MacRae-Gilstrap compró la isla y se propuso devolver al castillo su antiguo esplendor, el coronel me ofreció el lugar para pasar la luna de miel sin interrupciones, yo- se quedó callado por un momento, Candy lo miro fijamente- es el castillo de la leyenda del hada y el guerrero que te conté, sé que no es lo que soñabas para un viaje de bodas, yo te hubiera querido llevar a recorrer muchos lugares; pero. - Candy le tomo el rostro.

-por él bebe no quisiste arriesgarte verdad? - el solo asintió y ella lo miro con una tierna sonrisa- mi príncipe ¡ para mi cualquier lugar es perfecto estando a tu lada, así fuera una casita en la mitad del bosque yo sería feliz por que ahora soy tuya- Albert sonrió en verdad sus ganas eran llevarla a conocer África y Asia, pero le preocupaba mucho que el viaje afectara a su bella esposa y a si bebe, pero la sonrisa de ella y sus palabras fueron suficiente para estar en paz.

El carruaje se fue acercando poco a poco al castillo si bien estaba en ruinas y el esfuerza del coronel por tenerlo rehabilitado se observaba era magnifico el imponente castillo yacía en una isla, junto a un magnifico bosque, las olas del mar se escuchaban de fondo y el clima era buena, al entrar el ayudo a Candy a bajar del carruaje y un mozo les indico la área del castillo designada para ellos, el coronel le había prometido a Albert que estaría equipada la ala oeste para ellos solamente, la cocina estaba llena de alimentos, la chimenea encendida en una decoración medieval, solo alfombras y algunos retratos, cortinas magnificas que caía en de los grandes ventanales que tenían vista al mar, las escaleras aun recién decoradas con alfombra llevaban a una largo pasillo, entre pinturas de épocas pasadas, alfombras de color rojo vino en el piso y antorchas aun encendidas se observaba todo en silencio , la tercera puerta era la habitación, una gran puerta de dos hojas se presentaba frente a ellos, curiosos los dos la abrieron y fue tan grande su sorpresa al entrar y ver la habitación de un cuento de hadas, la ventana abierta con cortinas de color rojo vino, una tela de satín blanco finamente bordado, el mar parecía haberse puesto a sus pies, la cama a unos pasos de la ventana era de dos plazas donde se dejaba caer un guipur francés blanco como cortina, dentro de ellas una espaciosa cama que parecía una nube de algodón, pétalos de rosas rojas se encontraban sobre ella, un tapete alcoholado en el piso de color blanco, al fondo dos puertas- Candy ante la curiosidad fue a revisarlas mientras Albert colocaba su saco en el respaldo de la silla estilo victoriana que se encontraba del lado derecho de la puerta, entre las puertas se encontraba una pequeña sala también victoriana en banco y rojo, al fondo de ella una amplia chimenea encendida.

Candy por la curiosidad abrió las puertas, en una de ellas se encontraba un espacioso closet del lado derecho ropa para ella y del izquierdo la ropa de Albert, ella sonrió, salió de esa pequeña habitación y abro la siguiente puerta, cuando Candy dijo -o por dios ¡¿- Albert la alcanzo pensando que se había asustado.

-paso algo pequeña? - mirando como Candy señalaba el vio y solo sonrió. La verdad que era un detalle que el mando pedir al coronel y sin duda lo complació, el cuarto de baño era espacioso, había una enorme tina de baño en el centro de la habitación , el decorado era de piedras finamente labradas, un gran espejo y un lavamanos de mármol, lo sorpresa no fue esa sino que el baño estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas y había unas velas que dejaban ver un mensaje " TE AMO GRACIAS POR SER MI ESPOSA", Candy no podía hablar todo estaba magníficamente distribuido, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y Albert la miro preocupado

-no te ha gustado mi regalo amor? - decía mientras Candy lo abrazaba

Movía la cabeza en signo de negación y acongojo a Albert, subió su cabeza- no puedo creerlo amor, es perfecto es un sueño y tengo miedo de despertar y encontrarme en el Hogar de Ponny, lejos de ti y que despertare y tu no estarás ahí- Albert le toco la mejilla

-te demostrare que esto no es un sueño amor, esto se llama amor- de pronto descendió a besar a su mujer con un dulce y tierno beso, de pronto se volvió más pasional cuando Candy lo correspondió, poco apoco fue deshaciéndose del vestido y dejándolo caer, mientras la cubría de besos y abrazos. Candy se dejó llevar por el momento y también empezó a desabotonar el Kilt de Albert, en una danza que ellos muy bien conocían.

Explorando su cuerpo con sus labios y sus manos, la ropa poco a poco fue cayendo al piso de la habitación mientras caminaban a la cama, el ultimo trayecto en la levanto entre sus brazos para posarla entre la suave cama. Ella le sonrió – AHORA ERS MIA PARA TODA LA VIDA MI DULCE CANDY- ella solo lo miro su cuerpo desnudo frente a él y el frente a ella.

Sin limitaciones, sin el que dirán sin salir de su cuarto antes que amanezca, no ahora ya no había barreras eran esposo, era su esposo- SI MI AMOR SIEMPRE TUYA, SIEMPRE MIO- fue la última frase que dijo mientras entre besos abrazos y caricias le hacia el amor a su mujer con sumamente cuidado. No era solo hacer el amor de forma pasional sino como ellos siempre lo habían hecho de la forma más sublime que pudieron. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban mejor, su sudor se hacía presente mientras el entraba y salía del cuerpo de su esposa, hasta en un momento ese momento perfecto cuando dos almas se unen y alcanzan el cielo juntos gritaron el nombre de cada uno ahogándola con un TE AMO. Sus cuerpos cayeron rendidos a lado del otro, se veían a los ojos y el cansancio y la emoción del día vencía por unos instantes a los amantes.

¿Después de un tiempo dormidos se levantaron aun la noche se hacía presente, Albert levanto a Candy con cuidado después de haber pedido un servicio de comida- Amor quieres comer algo? - dijo abrazándola mientras se levantaba de la cama, ella asintió

Estaba servido en la pequeña sala alguna fruta, queso, pan y vino tinto, Candy sonrió al ver que había fresas todo el día se le había antojado y ahí estaba, se pusieron a comer y seguían con la plática de la fiesta, de ver como Archie se llevaba bien con Terry, la tía abuela que se pasó bailando con Henry y como se veía con ese brillo, la sospecha de Mercy y de Arturo que misteriosa mente desaparecían juntos, de todo y de nada hablaron cuando la cena hubo terminado.

-Amor me acompañarías a tomar un baño? Dijo Albert mientras Candy sonría, desapareciendo entre esa puerta y volviéndose a amar, volvieron la cama des pues de eso para dormir abrazados.

La mañana se hacía presente por los rayos de sol y Albert con su esposa en los brazos solo la contemplaba, de pronto sido el pequeño vientre abultad de ella, apenas perceptible, una sonrisa se le dibujo en su cara y acaricio por inercia- bebe, mi pequeño hijo te prometí que te cuidaría, lo cumplí, nunca se volverán a ir de mi lado tu madre y tu- Candy despertaba al escuchar la voz de Albert con una sonrisa en los labios.

Despertaron y fueron a conocer el palacio, el bosque y la playa, fueron dos semanas de ensueño, ellos disfrutaban de su amor, mientras observaban como el vientre de Candy crecía, las tardes y los amaneceres, la luna y el sol, la playa y el bosque todo era un mundo fantástico, una tarde en la playa caminaban tomados de la mano cuando un mozo se acercó.

-disculpe Sir William ha llegado esto de Edimburgo- extendía su mano junto a un sobre, Albert la tomo y su cara cambio, Candy lo observo y el al mozo- que aliste tondo partimos esta misma noche- el mozo asintió

Candy se quedó observándolo y pregunto- que ha pasado Albert'- en la miraba angustiado.

Lo siento amor tenemos que volver de inmediato- dijo

-dime Albert que a pasado- su mirada se veía preocupada.

-tu padre Candy ha sufrido un atentado- Candy se llevó las manos a la boca y su cara tuvo angustia.

-Como ¿qué le ha pasado a mi padre? - dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-no se conciencia cierta, mira- dijo Albert dándole la nota- George solo mención esto- Candy tomo la nota

WILLIAM.

LORD ANDRE MUY GRAVE, ACCIDENTE ESTAMOS INVESTIGANDO URGE QUE VUELVAN.

LO SIENTO MUCHO GJ.

-de vemos partir Albert, necesito saber cómo está? - dijo Candy y Albert asintió.

Esa noche partieron a Edimburgo, el carruaje tardo toda la noche en llegar, cuando por fin llegaron la villa estaba llena de guardia imperial, al entrar Candy con un vestido sencillo, fue interceptada por su abuelo Lord Armando, girando vio como en la sala de estar se encontraban todos, Archie, Annie, Neil y Eduardo, la tía abuela con Lancaster, Mercy y su tío Arturo; todos estaban esperando su arribo.

-hija tu padre está en coma- dijo firmemente- debes hacerte cargo de todo hasta que se encuentre bien, la orden viene de mi primo hermano el Rey de Inglaterra, Escocia no puede estar sin un regente, lo siento- Candy vio a Albert con cara de espanto como se había complicado todo, solo habían salido por unas semanas.

Suspiro – quiero ver a mi padre? ¿Y al doctor que lo está checando? - dijo firmemente mientras Albert se acercaba a ella.

Lord Armando asintió con la cabeza, salieron de la mansión rumbo al palacio, todos tomaron carruajes para llegar, Candy entro al Castillo su corazón palpitaba, el poco tiempo que tuvo que estar en el castillo nunca le pareció tan lejano el cuarto de su padre. Albert le tomaba su mano cuando de pronto llegaron a esa habitación. Candy suspiro y Albert le apretó su mano.

Después de esto los guardias apostados a la puerta la abrieron, cuantas veces había estado en ese enorme cuarto con su padre no recordaba, pero hoy le parecía tan lucubre y frio como nunca, en la sala se encontraban 7 de los principales patriarcas del Tribunal, al ver a Candy se levantaron

-su majestad, sentimos mucho haber interrumpido su luna de miel- dijo Orencio el mayor anciano del grupo- pero- Candy levanto la mano

-Como esta mi padre Orencio? - pregunto firme mientras Albert se encontraba a su lado

El anciano movió la cabeza- El regente se encuentra muy delicado no ha despertado desde hace tres día- Candy lo vio con cara de molestia

-pero ¿cómo es posible que se me haya informado apenas ayer? - mirando a todos los presentes.

-miladi no creíamos conveniente que- contesto uno de los patriarcas

-Conveniente para quien señor, les recuerdo que el que esta postrado en esa cama es mi padre- en ese momento Lord Armando entraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Miladi nosotros queríamos hablar con usted- dijo otro anciano- respecto a la regencia-

Candy lo miro eran buitres esperando una oportunidad, su padre no había muerto y seguro ellos ya discutían quien se haría cargo, ella movió la cabeza- señores mi padre se encuentra atravesando esa puerta- su abuelo asintió, ella camino y la voz de otro anciano la detuvo

-princesa es importante saber- Candy volteo a verlo con una mirada que ni Albert ni su abuelo conocían

-importante Maciel ¡- levanto la voz- importante es ver como esta mi padre- se giro a verlos con ojos fríos- su regente y luego señores míos podrán despedazarse como perros detrás de una pieza de caza- todos quedaron sorprendidos- les sorprende señores bueno para que sigan con su sorpresa- miro Albert a los ojos , el asintió la cabeza sabia antes de que ella se lo dijera el paso que tomaría y el aprobó la decisión- NO SE PELEARANPOR QUIEN SUSTITUIRA A MI PADRE SEÑORES, POR QUE SU HIJA Y HEREDERA SOY YO, LA REGENTE TEMPORAL DE ESCOCIA SOY YO Y SI ALGUNO NO LE PARECE PUEDE DECIRLO AHORA- su voz fue fuerte.

Los ancianos quedaron impactados con la respuesta de la joven, ellos pensaron que con el regente enfermo alguno del presente se encargaría de la misma, pues que podría saber una jovencita del mandato. - está segura Miladi? Por qué no es lo mismo dirigir un orfanato o una casa- la miro disponentemente- que un país y yo creo-

Candy hervía de coraje- lo que usted Mackensi dijo me importa muy poco, la ley está de mi lado por ser la única heredera de mi padre- se giró para dirigirse a la alcoba de su padre , alzo la mano ante el silencio de los presentes-POR CIERTO SE MIS DEBERES Y MI LUGAR LES RECUERDO A TODOS QUE SOY UNA ESTUARDO Y USTEDES SEÑORES DEBERIAN DE SABER TAMBIEN CUAL ES SU LUGAR EN ESTA REGENCIA,POR AHORA SUS SERVICIOS NO SON REQUERIDOS Y SI MAS PASARE HA VER A MI PADRE- tomo inesperadamente la mano de su esposo y con paso firme se dirigió a la alcoba de su padre dejando a los presente así como a su esposo y su abuelo sorprendidos ante la firma y fría reacción de ella y el manejo de la situación

Solo unos pasos más y abriría esa puerta, suspiro y la empujo, solo pudo llevarse la mano a su boca y soltar la mano de su esposo, lo que vio ahí la deja sorprendida.

HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS, LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE PEQUEÑO PROYECTO, ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA Y CONMOVIDA POR SUS MENSAJES, LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON SUS BUENOS DESEOS Y SUS COMENTARIOS, COMO SIEMPRE LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A LAS QUE SE VAN INTEGRANDO A ESTA AVENTURA QUE ESTA POR LLEGAR A SU FIN SOLO NOS QUEDAN UN PAR DE CAPITULOS.

SI YA SE MMMMM, PERO QUIERO INFORMALES QUE GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS HE DECIDIDO HACER LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A USTEDES ASI QUE CON GUSTO ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIAS PARA ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE ASI COMO SEGUIR CON USTEDES EN LA NUEVA PARTE DE ESTA AVENTURA.

MILGRACIAS POR SEGUIRME, ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO DEDICAR ESTOS CAPITULOS DE LA BODA DE NUESTROS RUBIOS A YAGUI SE QUE TE HECHO SUFRIR MUCHO POR TARDAR CON LA BODA JIJI SORRY Y ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO COMO A MI, ME GUSTARIA QUE LOS ACEPTES COMO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS TARDIA MMUCHOS BESOS.

A TODAS MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y LAS INVITO A SEGUIR LEYENDO Y QUERIDA GLENDA TE PROMETO QUE NO SERA UNA DESPEDIDA, JIJI SEGUIRE DANDOLES LATA CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE PROYECTO.

ESPERO SUS PROPUESTAS Y AYUDA PARA ESTO.

ASTA PRONTO Y MIL ABRAZOS Y BESOS ATTE ANA


	90. Chapter 90 LOBOS Y CORDEROS

CAPITULO 84

LOBOS Y CORDEROS.

Candy no pudo más y conforme entro a la habitación de su padre, corrió a su lecho, lo miro hinchado de su cara, raspones por su pecho, la mano derecha fracturada, dormía plácidamente, en aquella cama grande de dos plazas, mientras la luz del día entraba por la ventana.

Candy recordó los bellos momentos que paso con su padre, desde que lo encontró su padre siempre tenía esa sonrisa grande en su rostro para ella, la dulzura de su mirada, los abrazos, los paseos y la plática sobre su madre, todo lo que hizo por encontrarla y lo feliz que estaba la noche de su boda, no que había pasado ¿Por qué la vida era tan difícil para su padre y ella?, de pronto acomodaba el pelo de su padre hincada junto al lecho.

La alcoba sin duda era imponente la cama se encontraba al centro de la habitación, tenía poca luz natural, al lado derecho una sala muy acogedora estilo victoriano de color café y tañada en madera, con una cuadro grande del escudo de la familia al lado derecho del cuadro, la foto de su amada Melody en un día de verano, con una sonrisa de ensueño; todos decían que había veces que la señora lo seguía con la mirada y sonreía asta para los empleados de limpieza, del lado izquierdo una foto de su amada princesa con un pavoroso vestido blanco en el jardín de palacio con un lindo sombre y la sonrisa aún más grande que su madre. Estos dos cuadros eran los tesoros y el refugio del Lord en sus tardes pesada, se refugiaba en aquella habitación a descansar.

Su cama de roble fuerte era grande y con sabanas de seda, en la cabecera un fuerte y gran crucifijo, a lado de un cuadro de San Andrés patrono de escocia, pero ahora en ese cuarto solo había tristeza, el cuadro de ver a su mujer hincada en el lecho de su padre con sus ojos llorosos partía el alma de Albert, cuando lord Armando se acercó, pero no tuvo fuerza para deshacer esa unión.

-vamos prima- dijo Mercy en un traje sastre de color gris, su cabello recogido en un moño, sus ojos a pesar del maquillaje se veían cansados, desde que trajeron a su tío no se había despegado de él, alejando que cuando llegara su prima ella la supliría, había evitado a toda costa que los buitres del tribunal se acercaran, había tenido discusiones fuertes con los ministros que intentaban declarar a su tío muerto y dar paso al siguiente regente. Pero ella era un Estuardo y junto a su abuelo defendieron la posición de su tío y de su prima ante todos, pero en la desesperación los mandaron buscar, Melody aun apretaba el pañuelo en su mano ella nunca hubiera querido interrumpir su luna de miel, porque sabía que lo que venía no era nada fácil, se acercó a ella y con una dulzura infinita le extendió la mano- es hora de que descanses un poco- sonrió aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- es un caballero fuerte prima- Candy se despejaba poco a poco del lecho de su padre- es una Escoces muy fuerte y un Estuardo no dudes que pronto regresare- Candy sonrió- solo que estaba celoso de tus vacaciones y quiso tomar unas- las dos trataron de sonreír pero sus lágrimas las traicionaron y se abrazaron.

Armando y Albert solo miraron cuando desasieron el abrazo los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala- amor ¿estás bien? - dijo Albert preocupado

-descuida amor para mi es impactante ver como esta, amo a mi padre y no quiero verlo así- dijo mientras tomaba una taza de té que Mercy le daba

-descuida hija tu padre es fuerte- dijo Armando- por eso sobrevivió a la caída. -

-a la caída- dijo Albert recibiendo él te – explíquenos por favor que paso con mi suegro- dijo en un tono de preocupación.

Mercy tomo asiento junto a su abuelo y le acaricio su pierna – yo les contare abuelito- Armando asintió.

-está bien Mercy dime que paso con mi padre? - Candy dejo el servicio en la mesa

-bueno según el capitán, hiba para Irlanda pues avía sido llamado mi tío para una conferencia, con el regente de ahí, - bebió un poco de té- no se para que era el encuentro pero al pasar un risco para tomar el puerto fueron interceptados por una comitiva de hombres del ejercito Irlandés que empezó a tacároslos , tu padre salió del carruaje y junto a sus soldados empezó la trifulca, pero al estar acabando con los revoltosos un jinete apareció y con el caballo orillo a mi tío al borde del desfiladero y según los testigo el desfiladero se dio y mi tío cayo- en ese momento el silencio reino- el desfiladero era muy profundo uno caballero de la guardia imperial logro salir y correr a visar al desacatamiento más cercano tardaron un día por completo para sacarlo, lo daban por muerto pero Arturo llego al escuchar que había sido un atentado y lo reviso diciendo que había está vivo y lo trajeron a palacio los doctores lo han atendido hasta ahora pero mi tío no ha despertado- dijo mientras unas lágrimas rodean por su mejilla.

Candy estaba impactada lloraba al escuchar todo lo que le relataba su prima, Albert la abrazo por un costado- abuelo y han confirmado el atentado por parte de Irlanda? - dijo siéndolo a los ojos.

Armando suspiro- ahí está el problema por el cual te hemos traído hija- la pareja lo vio intrigado- si mi hijo solo hubiera sido un atentado, estaríamos armando el ejército para ir a saldar cuentas- Armando se levantó- pero el regente de Irlanda ha mandado una carta diciendo que su ejército jamás se atrevería a atacar a tu padre, ellos son amigos y que jamás atentaría contra Escocia, somos sus aliados tanto mercantiles como de ejercito; así que-

Candy no dejo terminar a su abuelo- fue un atentado interno verdad abuelito- su abuelo asintió.

-lo peor prima es que el tribunal aviso a Inglaterra y el Rey Jorge V quiere que se lleven tropas a la frontera quiere venganza por lo sufrido- Candy y Albert se miraron- si no hacemos – dijo Mercy viéndolos fríamente será la excusa perfecta para que Inglaterra invada Irlanda con ayuda de Escocia-

Candy se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos- por dios habrá muchas muertes si eso pasa y lo peor nadie hace algo por mi padre-armando y Mercy asintieron.

-solo es una excusa hija mía, por eso te hemos llamado- se acercó su abuelo – sé que estas de encargo y no debes recibir noticias tan fuertes, lo sentimos, pero si tu no tomas la regencia temporal hasta que tu padre este bien, no solo Inglaterra tomará ventaja de esto, sino que el Tribunal tendrá que tomar la siguiente línea sucesora para de ahí sacar un regente temporal y los Macregen solo buscan venganzas y son de corazón duro- dijo su abuelito.

\- Albert- dijo Candy mirándolo fríamente

-Lo se pequeña no hay para donde irse- tomo sus manos- estoy con tu abuelo y tu prima debes tomar la regencia temporal, pero- se quedó callado por un momento él sabía que si ella tomaba la regencia seria mucho trabajo y estrés le preocupaba que su hijo estuviera en peligro, pero si ella no lo hacía no solo su hijo correría peligro sino Escocia e Irlanda completos.

-lo se amor estas preocupado por mí y él bebe- Albert asintió con la cabeza

-hija por eso dudamos en llamarte, pero no veo otra forma para evitar una desgracia mayor, pero si tu no quieres la regencia lo entiendo solo tendremos que buscar otra mejor solución tal vez yo pueda volver a serme cargo por un tiempo- dijo su abuelo con voz firme, en ese momento Mercy se acercó a su abuelito

-no abuelito el doctor ha dicho que tu corazón está débil si vuelves a la regencia, no solo estaremos con el problema de mi tío sino te perderemos a ti la presión te mataría- Dijo Mercy con lagrimas

Su abuelito la vio con una sonrisa- lo se hija, pero no quiero exponer a Candy por su embarazo- Candy y Albert se vieron a los ojos, se sonrieron era esa la señal que Candy esperaba, es mágica como cuando dos corazones son hechos para ser un complemento se entiendan sin palabras. En ese momento Candy se levantó y en seguida Albert

-no abuelito tuno tendrás que tomar la regencia, ni otro clan- Armando y Mercy los vieron asombrados- prepara todo para que lo más pronto pueda tomar cargo como regente de Escocia provisional- los dos cerraron los ojos dando gracias a dios y bendiciendo.

-hija estas seguras? - dijo Armando acercándose a ella. Albert la abrazo por la cintura

-si Lord Armando mi esposa tomara su carga y con ayuda de Dios evitaremos la guerra y él bebe estará bien de todos modos estaré yo para ayudarla- dijo firmemente, mientras Candy sonrió.

-entonces preparare los papeles para que los firmes hija- se acercó dándole un abrazo.

-Mercy necesitare tu ayuda- dijo con una sonrisa

Su prima la vio e hizo una reverencia – a sus órdenes majestad- Candy sabía que no era tan buena en asuntos de estado, pero su prima su gran amiga esta criada para llevar no una regencia sino un principado así que ella sabía muy bien cómo era la vida en palacio y sabía que sería fundamental para mover los hilos.

-Gracias prima- ella sonrió- ahora quiero ver a los médicos de la corte y que mi tío Arturo venga- Mercy asintió y salió por la puerta para hacer los encargo, al salir suspiro- Gracias dios mío por esta luz en la oscuridad protege a mi prima y a su bebe por que la tarea no será nada fácil- decía esta oración al creador mientras recorría los pasillos.

-hija entonces me voy para empezar arreglar todos los documentos para tu posición provincial, vendré cuando los tenga mientras- miro la cama de su hijo.

Candy lo abrazo- descuida abuelito yo cuidare a mi padre ve- le sonrió y Armando salió de la habitación para ir a su oficina y hacer los trámites correspondientes.

En la habitación ya solos Candy abrazo a Albert- amor mío no sé si podre con la responsabilidad- lloraba mientras Albert la abrazaba- me duele tanto ver a mi padre así, ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta a veces? - Albert Safo su abrazo por un momento para verla a los ojos.

-no es injusta Candy los caminos de Dios no son los que quisiéramos, pero él sabe por qué nos lo da- dijo dándole un beso- ahora pequeña debemos hacer fuertes para poder lograr parar la guerra y debes estar tranquila para que él bebe este bien por favor no quiero que enfermes- Candy lo vio y asintió – traeré a Doroty al palacio y a George para desde aquí dirigir las empresas y no te dejare sola-Candy asintió- solo me preocupa quien orquesto este complot- Candy se separó y camino al ventanal

-sabes amor hubo un capitán en la guardia de mi padre recuerdas el que me rescato el día que atentaron contra mí- dijo sin perder la vista de la venta Albert se acerco

-si lo recuerdo Pero que tiene que ver ahora? - dijo Algo sacado de onda por el comentario

-él es honorable y su lealtad es para esta casa, creo que si lo localizo y le pido que nos ayuda a buscar el culpable lo haría- Albert asintió

-si amor y creo que mandare un telegrama a Terry- Candy volteo a verlo

-A Terry amor? - dijo con duda que podría hacer Terry para ayudarla

-Amor- El abrazo de la cintura- tienes que tener oídos en Inglaterra y ganar tiempo para que l orden final no se dé- Candy asintió ahora entendía- y quien mejor que el sobrino segundo del Rey de Inglaterra-

-crees que Terry quedar ayudar, sin más lo recuerdo no quería saber nada de ese mundo- dijo algo desolada conocía bien al rebelde

-descuida hace tiempo Terry ha tomado en serio su papel como futuro duque y sé que no nos dejara solo-dijo con seguridad

\- está bien amor manda ese telegrama con carácter de urgencia y esperemos en Dios que Terry pueda ayudar- dijo mientras soltaba a su amado y se despedía de su amada esposa con un beso en la mano, mientras ella se acercaba al lecho de su padre

-papa descuida hare mi mejor esfuerzo para aclarar tu accidente y detener la guerra- decía esto mientras acariciaba su rostro rogando a Dios su ayuda para todo lo que venía, se tocó el vientre- hijo deberás portarte muy bien con tu mama pequeño, no pensé que el peso de la regencia lo sintieras aun antes de haber nacido, pero tu abuelito necesita de nuestra ayuda- la tarde caía en el castillo.

Lejos de ahí en una abadía abandonada por un risco, se encontraba en una habitación un hombre desolando, enfrente de una chimenea con un vaso de brandy mirando fijamente a la chimenea, sumido a sus pensamientos, como no estarlo había hecho una entrada triunfal a Escocia, después de haber escapado de la famosa torre de Londres con prácticamente nada, más que con la ayuda de su guardia personal, Erik Gordon se sentía dichoso sabía que al quitar a Lord André de su camino no habría más que un solo clan en la faz de la tierra para tomar el control, la pequeña hija de Lord André no era una amenaza pues recién entraba al mundo de los clanes y sería fácil también quitarla del medio, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, después de confirmar que Lord André yacía en una cama inconsciente desde el día del atentado nada podría ser mejor, cuando de pronto entre uno de sus espías.

-señor disculpe- decía el joven entrando

-dime Sir Ernesto que ha pasado- se levantó para verlo

-milord Lady Candice ha llegado a Edimburgo y ha echado a los viejos del consejo de la habitación real- Gordon soltó un golpe al sofá – por lo que veo y con ayuda de Lord Armando tomara la regencia temporal- Gordon seguía en silencio- milord- dijo el mozo con cara de preocupación

Sonrió Gordon- descuida si osara ocupar el lugar de su padre también la quitare del medio- solo sonrió- mientras tanto dime como están las cosas entre Inglaterra e Irlanda- tomando un sorbo de su copa

-milord el Rey Jorge V ha mandado un requerimiento de explicación a Asterisk, para que esclarezca lo que paso con el regente- dijo firme

\- y entonces? - dijo esperando

-Asterisk contesto que no había sido ninguno de su ejército o forajido de su reino- sonrió- el Rey Jorge no sospecha nada de nuestra intervención milord y cree firmemente que fueron los irlandeses-

Gordon sonrió- entonces todo está bien, aunque esa hechicera de ojos verdes tome el control no creo que pueda solucionar esas fricciones- volvió a ocupar su asiento- es muy joven para lidiar con esto, mientras trata de traer la paz entre las naciones- rio- yo tomare el mando de Escocia cuando el caos se presente y al ser yo quien de un nuevo orden el pueblo me agradeceré y me hará regente- rio el mozo- después convocare al consejo para empezar la verdadera lucha y hacer a Escocia una nueva nación, retírate y sigue informándome yo esperare-

-señor y si Lady Candice logra la paz? - pregunto dudando al ver la resolución con la cual Candy había entrado

Tiro la copa y se levantó del sillón- estúpido, si ella llega a controlar esa revuelta yo mismo- levanto sus manos- la matare por interferir en mis planes- el mozo se quedó sorprendido sin duda por algo Gordon era el patriarca sin escrúpulos y frio que todos temían- retírate y más te vale tenerme informado- el mozo salido después de hacer una caravana, Gordon llevo sus mano a su mentón- ya veremos Lady Candice si en verdad estas hecha para la regencia y cuando falles yo estaré ahí- rio solo en aquella habitación.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Candy había hablado con el sequito de doctores y había indicado que su tío Arturo fuera quien los dirigiera pues él había asegurado que solo con estabilizar la presión y pidiendo a dios la inflamación que tenía el regente tendría que disminuir, no aseguraba en qué estado despertaría porque no había método para saber si el cerebro estuviera dañado por la inflamación, solo rogar a Dios y esperar las secuelas.

Candy le pareció bien y hasta cierto grado optimista la opción de su tío, Albert había mandado el telegrama a Terry solicitando su ayuda, Armando había pasado toda la tarde arreglando la papelería para que Candy firmara y oficialmente tomara la regencia provisional, fue algo agotador, pero casi al anochecer los papeles estaba listos solo faltaba la firma de ella y Escocia pasaría a su mano temporalmente.

La tía abuela y Lancaster había aparecido para brindarle ayuda a Candy y mandarla prácticamente a descansa por el bien de su bebe, asegurando que ellos cuidarían a su padre, muy renuente se retiró a su antigua habitación para descansa, cuando dormía escucho como la puerta era abierta y empezó abrir los ojos.

-amor- dijo tratando de incorporarse de la cama

-descansa pequeña- dijo Albert sentándose a su lado evitando que se levantara- solo quería ver como estaban los dos-

Candy le regalo una sonrisa- bien amor solo que él bebe quería descansa he dormido mucho? - dijo preocupada

-descuida solo un par de horas- Albert le devolvió la sonrisa

-y mi padre? - dijo al sentarse

-sin cambios amor, pero tu abuelo me ha pedido venir a buscarte para que vayas a su oficina- Candy se levantaba acomodándose el peinado

-está bien vamos- dijo volteándose, pero vio a Albert que no se levantaba algo estaba mal- Todo bien amor? - dijo preocupada

-Candy me preocupa mucho dos cosas amor- dijo serio Candy devolvió sus pasos y se sentó junto a el

-dime amor que te preocupa? - lo miro a los ojos

-lo primero el hecho del accidente que tu padre sufrió por lo que me dijiste en la comida, puede ser un atentado interno; ¿la pregunta es quien lo hizo? - Albert se quedó callado

-Si lo sé es mas de preocuparse por que el enemigo lo tenemos en casa- dijo suspirando

-amor y si ataca de nuevo?, me preocupa la seguridad para ti y mi hijo- dijo francamente angustiado

Candy lo miro con ternura cuanto amaba a su esposo siempre preocupado por ella, Devia admitir algo ella también estaba preocupada, pero no podía dejar todo y ir no esta vez tenía que afrontar las cosa

-descuida amor, confió en la guardia imperial y prometo no salir del castillo si no es un tu compañía y tu escolta personal- le sonrió para transmitirle confianza. Albert asintió- y cuál es la otra cosa que te preocupa-

-tu salud Candy estas embarazado y ahora tendrás tantas preocupaciones y presiones y el. - de pronto Candy le dio un beso y tomo sus manos

-Esposo mío que las cosas en tu cabeza no te mortifiques, amo a nuestro bebe y te aseguro que hubiera querido tener un embarazo tranquilo- suspiro y cerró los ojos- lo llevare tranquilo esta situación lo prometo siempre y cuando tu estés a mi lado no creo que haya cosa que no podamos sacar juntos- los ojos de su esposa reflejaban seguridad y decisión, pero como era que su pequeña había crecido así con esa fortaleza y seguridad, pero ella tenía razón si las cosas las manejaran juntos podrían sacarlas a flote- recuerda amor solo es por un tiempo papa se pondrá bien y volveré hacer tu esposa- le sonrió.

Albert suspiro – está bien amor, tienes razón tendremos que ser un equipo entonces- toco la barriga de Candy- pobre de mi hijo por una parte pequeña tienes la responsabilidad de Escocia y por otra la de los Andrew- Candy lo miro con ternura.

-descuida él es fuerte como su padre y sabrá llevar el peso amor- Candy le sonrió y Albert la beso, claro que Moria de miedo de perder alguno de los dos, pero debía de confiar y darle a ella fortaleza las cosas saldrían adelante con la ayuda de Dios y él había prometido ser su fortaleza de ella.

-bueno pequeña vamos con tu abuelo- suspiro- para que Escocia pase a tus manos- dijo con una sonrisa

Candy asintió y salieron al despacho de su abuelito – Lancaster ya te lo dije que no hay otra opción? - decía por enésima vez Armando mientras que Henry lo había buscado para hablar del tema

-y yo te dijo Armando que es solo una niña que la dejaras enfrente de feroces fieras de caza, esperando solo un error Candy no está preparada- decía mientras se paseaba enfrente del escritorio, enfurecido por la decisión que se había tomado

-lo se amigó y no creas que lo he meditado, pero no hay otra forma un Estuardo debe estar enfrente y Jorge V lo ha mandado por escrito si no es algún Estuardo de línea directa tendrá que buscar al siguiente clan de jerarquía- Lancaster soltaba sus manos en la superficie del escritorio

-por Dios que locura la niña está embarazada? - fue el argumento que le dijo Emmy para convencerlo, era su primer embarazo las esperanzas de dos clanes estaba en su vientre, sin omitir que su entrenamiento no hiba ni a la mitad, si bien Candy solo se dedicaba a aclarar disputas en ámbito familiar, su padre nunca la quiso inmiscuir directamente entre tratados y edictos, ni mucho menos del manejo de recursos de Escocia, el alejaba que poco a poco ella podría manejar todo- que será de ella? -

¿Sin notar Candy y Albert había entrado a la oficina escuchando la conversación- que será de mi sir Lancaster? - voltearon a escuchar su voz

-si hija no creas que menosprecio tu inteligencia, pero llevar una regencia de por si es difícil en salud completa y tú en tu estado? - Candy lo miro y le sonrió

-En mi estado será igual Lancaster descuide debo reconocer que necesitare mucha ayuda, pero con el favor de Dios podre con esto- dijo sentándose

Albert lo observo- la tía abuela verdad? - Lancaster asintió

-se la preocupación de mi Emmy por la salud de Candy y él bebe; si no estuviera de Encargo- decía Lancaster- no me malinterpretes hija no dudo de tu capacidad para gobernar, pero. -

Albert rio ante el asombro de los presentes- veo que la tía en verdad está preocupada- tomo la mano de Candy- pero al contrario de ella, sé que mi esposa podrá con el cargo y el embarazo siempre ha salido bien librada de los retos de la vida – beso la mano y Candy sonrió- ahora con más razón que tiene una familia que la amamos y un responsabilidad tan grande-

Candy vio con ojos de dulzura a Lancaster- descuide Henry podre siempre y cuando ustedes me ayuden saldremos de esto como la familia que somos-

"la familia que somos" se le había olvidado a Lancaster que eran una gran familia y que la unión hace la fuerza, no sabría cómo enfrentar a Emmy después de haber perdido la batalla, pero había algo en la voz de aquella dama que lo convencía y daba confort sin duda-Esta bien miladi como familia sacaremos esto- él le sonrió.

Hija tienes que firmar estos papeles y mañana presentarte ante el tribunal para reclamar la regencia y seas nombrada – Candy asentía miro por un momento a su esposo y este hizo una seña para decirle que continuara, ella suspiro y empezó a firmar

Un cansado hombre había estado dando vueltas por laberintos sin fin buscando una salida, eran grandes y oscuros el seguía caminando y pensó que habían pasado días sin ni siquiera encontrar una salida cuando de pronto al final del ultimo túnel vio una luz y se aproximó a ella.

Lo que vio era un paraíso, una enorme pradera llena de flores silvestres no veía sol, pero el comprendía que era de día, el sonido de los pájaros y el calor de la brisa era presenten. El camino y de pronto vio una visión que jamás pensó observar.

Era una mujer rubia, alta y de finas curvas al igual que sus facciones, un vestido de seda blanca llevaba con finos encajes, su escote estaba en cuadrado dejando ver sus bien formados pechos, su cabello recogido en una cola, bajo un delicado sombrero, sus manos con guantes de encajes sostenía una sombrilla blanca igual, una parte de su blanca él se asomaban dejaba de aquellas cortas mangas, el vestido descendía en forma de V hasta tocar el suelo, por dios al ver esos ojos su corazón dejo de latir.

La mujer se acercó a él y le sonrió- _amor mío-_ el solo pudo acercarse y tomar a la mujer en sus brazos y besarla de una forma que solo un amante separado de su joya pudo hacer, la pasión se desbordaba, el llanto se hizo presente para los dos amantes.

Se despegaron sin querer en la miro a los ojos y ella sonrió- _eres más hermosa cuando ríes-_

La noche había caído y Candy fue a ver a su padre a la alcoba- papa- cuando de repente vio sonreír a su padre, Candy se espantó y le susurro- papa aun no vayas con mamá me haces mucha falta- miro al cielo- mama sé que se oye muy egoísta de mi parte, pero aún no te lo lleves a tu lado por favor mama aun no- dijo y el viento hizo que su plegaria fuera a un lugar muy remoto. Mientras ella rezaba al señor porque lo dejara un poco más a su lado.

En aquel paraíso donde dos amantes se encontraban en un tierno beso, el soplo del viento llego a sus oídos y escucharon una plegaria- _por favor mama aun no te lo lleves mi papa me hace un falta-_ Melody y André se separaron como si un impulso eléctrico los hubiera separa de inmediato.

- _Amor mío tengo que regresar-_ dijo André viendo a su Melody en sus brazos, ella asintió

- _tenemos una plática pendiente y después regresaras a lado de nuestra hija- dijo Melody y el asintió_

 _-entonces comencemos-dijo viendo como aparecía una banca y le indico que tomaran asiento- por donde quieres empezar Melody- dijo sin soltar sus manos._

 _Tomo aire y dijo- fui asesinada amor por el mismo hombre que atento contra de ti- Armando empuño las manos con todas sus fuerzas, mientras _Melody veía su cara de frustración_

 _\- ¿Dime quien fue Melody, Dime Quien Se Atrevió hacer algo así? - dijo enfurecido._

 _-el problema no es mi muerte sino su hijo que quiere repetir l misma tragedia- dijo Melody._

 _-habla por favor dime lo? - André la sostenía de los brazos._

 _-el hombre que me asesino fue…._


	91. Chapter 91 UNA NUEVA ALIADA

CAPITULO 85

UNA NUEVA ALIADA.

Sin duda la noche fue corta Albert no había dejado que Candy cuidara a su padre en el turno de la noche y Mercy se había ofrecido para ello. La mañana se había presentado muy pronto para Candy, se levantó y vio la cara de su esposo aun dormido abrazándola, salió despacio de su cama para tomar un baño, al salir a listo su ropa que ocuparía, un perfecto vestido de corte recto hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla en color beige, camisa de seda, los escudos de sus dos familias y unas delicadas zapatillas del mismo color.

Por un momento sus pensamientos la llevaron abrir esa ventana junto a su cama, mientras las mucamas traían el desayuno y lo dejaban; sabia que Albert había dormido asta altas horas de la noche, los pendientes del clan eran mucho y estuvo trabajando con George en la oficina que era suya, mientras equipaban la nueva oficina a lado de esa, suspiro, cortésmente despidió a las mucamas y se sentó junto a la ventana para ver la mañana.

¿En esos momentos Albert se levantaba y se quedó viéndola, sin que ella se percatarse el abrazo del cuello y le susurro- buenos días princesa? - ella recibió gustosa el beso de su esposo.

-buen día mi amor? - sonrió, pero algo en su sonrisa era diferente una melancolía se escuchaba.

-Estas bien Candy? - dijo preocupado abandonando su posición y yendo hacia delante para hincarse y estar a su nivel

Candy aun sujetaba su taza, y sonrió- si solo pensaba- Albert sabía lo que pasaba

-el paso que vas a tomar verdad? - ella asintió su abuelito le había dicho que a las 10 de la mañana estaba dispuesta su cita para pedir oficialmente la regencia de Escocia y ella sabía todo lo que eso implicaba.

-ahora sé cómo se sintió el Tío Abuelo William ese día que nos vimos – sonrió, Albert la levanto de la silla y se aproximaron al balcón

-sé que es un paso difícil amor- suspiro- yo lo tome un día la libertad no es una opción, en nuestro mundo las decisiones que tomamos no solo nos afectan a nosotros sino a mucha gente a nuestro alrededor- la abrazo y la junto asía el- pero Candy- la giro y la miro – no debes temer amor por que nunca estarás sola amor yo siempre estaré a tu lado- rozo con su mano su mejilla

Ella sonrió- lo sé amor, pero solo tengo un miedo- Albert inclino su cabeza

-Cual es preciosa? - dijo firmemente

-que no pueda con el trabajo- dijo bajando su cabeza

-Candy amor no debes pensar eso? - dijo dulcemente la abrazo- tu eres una gran persona y no veo a nadie mejor para llevar esta regencia – Candy se despejo

-sabes amor en el tiempo que vine aquí con mi padre, me conto del sueño que el tenia de que Escocia fuera libre, pero sin derramamiento de sangre- Albert la vio fijamente- si amor él quiere que el Rey Jorge vea que esta gran nación no merece ser una regencia sino una aliada de Inglaterra que ya no se derrame más sangre pero que nos permita ser libres- suspiro- por eso mi padre ha dedicado su vida a que Inglaterra vea el florecimiento de Escocia, han sido tantos siglos de pendiendo de ellos que solo quiere que seamos libres del dominio Ingles- bajo su cabeza- y si no puedo seguir con el sueño de mi padre? ¿Y si lo hecho a perder y lo que él ha construido no puedo mantenerlo? - sus ojos lo veían con llanto

Albert sonrió- sabes preciosa lo mismo pensé cuando yo tome las riendas del clan, mi padre fue un patriarca excepcional – Candy lo miraba ingenua- si amor aunque me veas así , sentía que yo quedaría muy corto para llenar el lugar de mi padre sabes él nos llevó a América y nos consolido como una de las mejor familias ahí- El suspiro y sonrió- pero sabes una cosa?-Candy lo negó- yo comprendí que no tenía que competir con mi padre, solo tenía que hacer lo que me dictaba el corazón el legado de mi padre fue amplio y extenso, ahora yo tenía la oportunidad de ser yo y no solo continuarlo sino crear el mío propio-

-por eso fuiste a Sudamérica y Asia verdad? - dijo Candy

\- así es pequeña la visión de mi padre era crear no solo un imperio grande y solido; sino buscar un beneficio para el clan y poder ayudar con eso a muchas personas, mi padre era un hombre dedicado a su familia, pero con una visión más allá del egoísmo empresarial- sonrió- conocí su punto de vista por medio de su diario que dejo lo encontré un día en Chicago- fue al tocador y saco un cuaderno de forro negro de uno de los cajones y se lo mostro- no es solo seguir su legado sino comprender su esencia y buscar mejorarla – Candy entendió las palabras de su esposo era hora de que ella cooperara con algo para que ese sueño que era Escocia de su padre fuera realidad,

-gracias amor ahora sé que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrazo- desayunamos? -

-claro dulce princesa porque mi hijo y tu deberán asistir a una cita importante- dijo serio acompañando a su esposa a la sala de la habitación con el desayuno dispuesto.

Albert tomo un baño mientras Candy se arreglaba y él se colocaba un traje sastre italiano con camisa de seda y el escudo de los Andrew y su boina con la tela del Kilt de la familia, Candy se colocó su atuendo y una corono todo con una mascada con el color imperial de Escocia. Los dos suspiraron se tomaron de la mano y después de una sonrisa dijeron- vamos-

En la sala del tribunal se escuchaba una gran algarabía, todos los clanes se encontraban representados, todos discutiendo porque decisión iban a tomar, cuando de pronto se escuchó como un guardia hablaba rompiendo el ruido.

-su alteza imperial Lady Candice Estuardo de Andrew y su esposo Sir William Albert Andrew- con su bastón toco tres veces el piso, Candy y Albert entraron- su majestad Lord Armando Estuardo y la princesa de Gales Mercy Estuardo- en el recinto había un silencio sepulcral, al pasar al centro de la habitación Albert se inclinó y beso la mano de su esposa y fue a su lugar en la corte, su abuelito se acercó con ella junto a Mercy.

Lord Armando hablo ante los ancianos- HONORABLE TRIBUNAL, YO ARMANDO DE ESTUARDO EN CALIDAD DE ABUELO Y REPRESENTANTE DE MI FAMILIA VENGO A TRAER A MI NIETA LADY CANDICE ESTUARDO ANDREW SOLICITANDO LA REGENCIA TEMPORAL DE ESCOCIA ASTA QUE SU PADRE LORD ANDRE ESTUARDO RECUPERE SU SALUD-el silencio permaneció por unos segundos y empezó la algarabía otra vez.

El anciano más viejo golpeo su mazo para pedir orden y hablo- recibo la petición de Lady Candice Estuardo, solo que hay una petición para no aprobarla- Los Estuardo se miraron con desconcierto- algunos ancianos y otros miembros del consejo han pedido que sea la siguiente línea de su sección puesto que Lady Candice no cuenta con experiencia para este cargo y es mujer- la algarabía se volvió hacer presente y el juez volvió a golpear para llamar a orden- que tiene que decir al respeto los Estuardo?- pregunto con frialdad

-yo. - su abuelo quiso hablar y Candy lo detuvo, se imaginaba este golpe bajo, pero Dios le ayudaría a salir de esto.

-si me permite quiero hablar por mí misma- el anciano le hizo una ademan con la mano dando permiso, Candy suspiro-COMPRENDO LA ACTITUD QUE TIENE SEÑORES ANTE ESTA DECISIÓN- se adelantó para verlos más de cerca- PERO QUE NO SE DEJEN IMPRESIONAR POR LA EDAD O MI SEXO SEÑORES, LA FAMILIA ESTUARDO A VELADO POR CADA UNO Y POR ESTA TIERRA POR MUCHO TIEMPO SIN FALLARLES A NINGUNO Y LLEVANDO A ESCOCIA A UNA SITUACION NUNCA ANTES LOGRADA-

Entre la tribuna un Sir hablo- PERO ERA SU PADRE Y NO UNA MUJER TN JOVEN- algunos se rieron y otros abuchearon. Candy sonrió.

-QUE BUENA REFERENCIA TIENE USTED SIR, PERO QUERO RECORDARLES QUE NO SOY LA PRIMERA MUJER QUE A REYNA ESCOCIA, LES RECUERDO A MI QUERIDA TIA MARIA DE ESCOCIA Y LOS LOGROS QUE TUVO, YO NO QUIERO COMPARARME CON ELLA EN NINGUN MOMENTO, PERO QUIERO QUE SE DEJE ACENTADO POR SI ALGUIEN DEL PARLAMENTO LO HABIA OLVIDADO- de nuevo dejo cayados a los sires- ADEMAS NO PIENSO USURPAR EL TRONO DE MI PADRE COMO MUCHOS SIRES DE AQUÍ PRETENDEN POR EL CONTRARIO QUIERO AYUDAR A ESCOCIA COMO SU MAS FERVIENTE HIJA, LES RECUERDO SEÑORES QUE MI CASA NO SOLO HA TRAIDO PAZ A ESTE TIERRA SINO PROSPERIDAD-

El anciano hablo- lo sabemos la casa de los Estuardo desde la época de William Wallace ha servido a Escocia con honor y devoción, pero querida niña tú has estado mucho tiempo lejos de ella para tener amor a esta tierra- dijo para ver su reacción Candy se mantenía firme y serena

-NO SE DEJE ENGAÑAR SEÑOR SE QUE POR SEGURIDAD FUI MANDADA A AMERICA PARA MI EDUCACION- suspiro- PERO A MI REGRESO PUDE VER QUE LAS COSAS AUNQUE MI PADRE TRATO NO HAN SALIDO DE TODO BIEN- miro a los sires- HACE CUANTO SEÑORES MIO, NO HAN SALIDO A VER SUS TIERRAS, HABER LA OPRESION DE SUS TRABAJADORES Y EL DESCONTENTO DEL PUEBLO; YO EN EL POCO TIEMPO QUE HE VUELTO HE VISTO COMO LA GENTE, MI PUEBLO SUFRE POR SU ABANDONO, COMO HAY GENTE TAN RICA QUE OSA TRATAR A SU SEMEJANTES COMO EXCLAVOS SIN HACER MAS POR ELLOS, POR DIOS SEÑORES POR UN TITULO IMPUESTO O HEREDARO LES DA DERECHO A OLVIDARSE DE SU PUEBLO, TAL VEZ ME ALEJE DE ESTA TIERRA PERO APRENDI UNA VALIOSA LECCION, TODOS SOMOS PUEBLO Y AQUEL QUE NO AMA ASU PUEBLO NO PUEDE MANDAR, MI PADRE ESTA POSTRADO EN UNA CAMA POR CREER EN ESA VERDAD QUE A USTEDES LES DUELE AHORA, UN ATENTADO A SU VIDA POR DEFENDER SUS IDEALES, LA CASA ESTUARDO NUNCA HEMOS VISTO A LA GENTE INFERIOR A NOSOTROS SINO MAS BIEN COMO NUESTRA GENTE, POR ESA GENTE QUE CREE EN NOSOTROS Y QUE HAREMOS EL BIEN POR ELLO HOY ME PRESENTO NO SOLO COMO UNA MUJER SINO COMO UNA ESTUARDO A SOLICITAR EL LUGAR QUE OCUPA MI PADRE, POR QUE ESCOCIA- levanto sus manos- VIVE EN MI SANGRE Y EN MI CORAZON POR QUE ESTA TIERRA MERECE UNA MEJOR VIDA LLENA DE EQUIDAD Y BIENESTAR; POR QUE EL YUGO QUE NOS TIENE SOMETIDO ES EXTRANJERO POR NUESTRA INDESICION, POR PELEAR POR QUIEN ES MAS DIGNO DE GOBERNAR; LLEVAMOS TANTO TIEMPO EN FRICCIONES INTERNAS QUE SOLO PODEMOS SER UNA REGENCIA Y NO UN PAIS, SEÑORES HOY LES PIDO QUE COMO FAMILIA QUE SOMOS, POR EL AMOR A ESTA PATRIA DEJEMOS LAS DESCUISIONES Y ENTRE TODOS LOGREMOS SALLIR DE ESTE PROBLEMA- el silencio se mantenía y todos estaban atentos por el discurso- POR QUE EL ATENTADO ASI MI PADRE SU REGENTE, NO SOLO FUE UNA OFENZA A MI CASA SINO DEBE SER UNA OFENSA A SU PUEBLO Y HAY QUE ACLARARLO. HOY PIDO LA UNION DE USTEDES PARA EL BIENESTAR DEL PUEBLO Y QUE NO SE NOS VEA COMO UNA PUBLO DEBIL QUE SE PUEDA MANEJAR, SINO UN PUEBLO UNIDO DE CORAZON Y ALMA QUE NINGUN ATENTADO O MANIPULACION VA A PERMITIR, POR QUE NOS A COSTADO SANGRE Y ESFUERZO LLEGAR ASTA DONDE ESTAMOS PARA RETROCEDER, POR ESCOCIA SEÑORES-

El recinto se permanecía en silencio ante el discurso era una mujer que no pedía el control ni el poder, llego pidiendo la unión para consolidar a un pueblo, una mujer que pedía y no exigía, donde estaba la niña americana que decían muchos, esa mujer estaba dispuesta a llevar un cargo no por obligación sino por convicción, de pronto cada uno de los Sires se levantaba diciendo – POR ESCOCIA, POR ESCOCIA- Candy sonreía y miraba a Albert orgulloso de su mujer, había convencido al tribunal de llevar la regencia, aun a los ancianos se levantaron para unirse. Su abuelo sonrió todo salía a la perfección él sabía que la fortaleza y la seguridad estaban con ella, pero solo había sido la primera prueba.

El anciano se levanto dijo- EL TRIBUNAL REATIFICA A LADY CANDICE ESTUARDO ANDREW COMO REGENTE PROVISIONAL DE ESCOCIA Y CON EL FAVOR DE DIOS PONEMOS EN SU MANOS A ESTA TIERRA PARA QUE CON SU AYUDA LOGRE ESCLARECER EL ATENTADO ASI LA MADRE PATRIA Y SIRVA COMO LEAL HIJA DE ESCOCIA- el aplauso fue unánime del tribunal Candy sonrió, de pronto entro un mozo con una encomienda, se la dio al anciano y miro a Candy.

-creo que el nombramiento fue a buena hora- nadie entendía- el Rey Jorge V a pedido al ejercito escoces para confrontar a Irlanda y solicita a la regente en turno para su aprobación- todo el mundo quedo en silencio por la noticia sabían que eso solo podía acabar en una guerra de Escócese con irlandeses. Hablo el anciano- Regenta hubo la solicitud del Rey de Irlanda para hablar con usted y aclarar el atentado de su padre-

Candy se acercó ante el ministro y tomo las dos misivas – me encargara de esto y puedo asegurar que no habrá guerra así sea lo último que haga- dijo en un tono muy firme que nadie se atrevió siquiera a dudar de su palabra.

Candy salió del tribunal de lado de su abuelito y de su prima con las misivas en las manos, mientras en el tribunal seguía la orden de asuntos. Al entrar a la oficina de su padre en completo silencio se sentó ante la expectativa de sus acompañantes.

-hija que harás? - su abuelito estaba preocupado no podría desairar a ninguno de los dos o lo tomarían como favoritismo de algún lado.

Candy lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su cara había pensado un plan- descuida abuelito, algo que le aprendí a la tía abuela es que todo puede solucionarse con un baile- su abuelito la miro desconcertado

-un aire hija? - volvió a preguntar dudando lo que había escuchado. Mercy sonrió entendía el plan

-si abuelito Candy dijo bien un baile- Mercy vio a su prima, el abuelo se quedó viendo a sus nietas las dos estaban locas un baile teniendo a su hijo enfermo

-pero que piensan hacer ustedes dos? - dijo alarmado y ellas sonrieron

-el mejor baile que escocia ha visto- dijo resuelta Candy, se acercó a su abuelito- confía en mi abuelito la gente cuando no se ve para arreglar sus diferencias y escucha a terceros siempre imagina cosas lo mejor es confrontarlos en una tierra neutral como Escocia para que solucionen sus diferencias- sonrió Candy

-hija, pero como están las cosas seguro terminaremos en un campo de batalla antes de lo que pienses- decía Armando preocupado por la idea. Mercy sonrió.

-descuida abuelito ya verás que el baile será todo un éxito para hablar y después de esto no habrá guerra verdad Candy- sonrió al ver a su prima, sí que era astuta en un baile no podían tener discusiones o declarar estado de guerra, seria fuera del protocolo y así podrían ver como juntarlos tonto Asterisk como a Jorge para poder limar asperezas.

-pero con que motivo llamaras aun baile? ¿Esto será una locura hija? - dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-con el motivo más grande para ambos, el próximo nacimiento del nieto del regente de Escocia- dijo Candy muy segura

Mercy y Armando la vieron con cara de preocupación nunca pensaron que sería ese el motivo- te has vuelto loca hija, anunciaras a todos que ese fue el motivo de tu matrimonio- decía Armando

-lo se abuelito- miro a la ventana para pensar- pero se bien que el rey Jorge no se negara a venir porque aunque seamos familia distante, es el primer sobrino nieto que tendrá en línea directa, aparte de ser el nieto de mi padre será el tercero en línea sucesora al trono inglés- Armando se sorprendió de que ella supiera su lugar de sucesión al lado de su primo puesto que Jorge no había tenido más que un hijo, el cual no había querido casarse por motivos que nadie entendía, Jorge siempre estaba al pendiente sobre las líneas de sucesión pues no quería que se perdiera su nombre como el de tantos otros reyes.

-Prima estas seguras de eso? - Mercy se acercó y Candy se giró.

-si estoy segura y se el riesgo que esto con lleva, pero si con el hecho de declarar a mi hijo como sucesor a la corona no solo escocesa sino inglesa puedo detener esta estúpida guerra lo hare- decía Candy mientras los veía decidida.

-aunque con eso pierdas totalmente tu libertad y la de tu familia- dijo Mercy puesto que comprendía lo difícil que sería para ese pobre bebe ser reconocido como el tercero en sucesión. Candy solo suspiro.

\- lo hare de todos modos- dijo decidida, solo le quedaba que Albert la apoyara en esta jugada, haría un enroque con los monarcas para que pudieran hablar y asegurar la paz entre las naciones, aunque pusiera en juego la vida de su hijo tendría que jugar esa carta.

-Está bien te apoyaremos y rogaremos a dios que te ayude hija- decía Armando Candy asintió

-ahora abuelo quisiera ver a mi padre si me lo permiten- los dos asintieron y ella salió de la oficina rumbo a la alcoba de su padre.

-abuelo – dijo Mercy volteándolo a ver con la preocupación en su cara

-lo se hija es una jugada muy peligrosa, pero pidamos a dios que Candy pueda detener la confrontación juntándolos- Mercy abrazo a su abuelito, era una jugada muy arriesgada, si los mandatarios no podían llegar a un acuerdo se desataría una guerra, sin obviar que ella dejaba un punto vulnerable para ser atacada unado al estado de su padre.

Candy se dirigía a las habitaciones de su padre pidiendo que todos se fueran para estar a su lado se acercó y cambio el paño de su frente su padre empezó a tener temperatura y la estaban controlando, pero no cedía se sentó en la cama junto a su padre.

-papa sabes- acomodo un cabello- he venido del tribunal y me han concedido poder estar en la regencia mientras tu vuelves- acaricio la mejilla de su padre- también me han pedido que vea la forma de mediar entre Irlanda e Inglaterra para evitar una confrontación e Inglaterra obliga a Escocia a entrar a pelear- una lagrima recorrió su mejilla- papa no he encontrado otra forma que exponer a tu nieto, solo espero que dios me ayude y que mi esposo no se enoje por lo que voy hacer, pero no veo como pueda juntarlos para que dialoguen, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y me dijeras si está bien lo que voy hacer- suspiro- me haces mucha falta papa, Dios mío devuelve pronto a mi padre a mi lado y cuídalo mucho por que nos hace mucha falta-empezó a llorar recargada al pecho de su padre.

Candy no se había percatado que Albert había entrado a la habitación y escucho todo lo que Candy le decía su padre, él no había querido hacer ruido para no interrumpir, había escuchado todo, sintió una furia puesto que sabía lo que era esa decisión que Candy tomaba el mismo experimento los cuidados y los problemas de ser heredero de un imperio. Pero en nada hiba comparado con lo que su hijo pasaría al ser reconocido como sobrino nieto de línea directa del rey de Inglaterra, cuando escucho a su mujer flaquear sin encontrar una mejor opción, solo pidió a Dios que los ayudaran, en la apoyaría no había otra forma para evitar la guerra.

-descuida princesa, él va estar bien y pronto regresara te lo aseguro- fueron las palabras de Albert acercándose a Candy, esta lo vio con la cara llena de lágrimas y de preocupación ella pensaba contarle su plan en la cena nunca en que se enteraría de esta forma.

Limpiando su rostro- lo escuchaste verdad- Albert asintió- yo no tuve- él se acercó y con un dedo sello su boca

-descuida amor sé que no tienes opción- él le sonrió- yo te apoyare en todo solo tenemos que perfeccionara tu fiesta y asegurar que todos venga- Candy se refugió en su pecho- todo saldrá bien tu padre volverá-Candy se reconforto en su pecho.

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, Terry había recibido el telegrama de Albert y se encontraba en el estudio del castillo Granchester, fumando un abanó, perdido en sus pensamientos, él quería ayudar a sus amigos, cuando de pronto sintió un abrazo muy cálido que le dibujo una sonrisa.

-amor mío que te pasa? - dijo Karen al verlo sumido en su pensamiento, él se giró y le sonrió

-que creo que daremos nuestra última función amor mío- Karen no entendía de lo que se trataba y le señalo una invitación en su escritorio, Karen la tomo la leyó y sonrió.

-la pecosa es muy inteligente amor- dijo Karen viéndolo

-así es amor, me han pedido ayuda que vio la daremos- Karen asintió- aunque mi tío es muy necio sé que lo podre convencer- Karen lo miraba con desconcierto

-lo que no entiendo querido señor es donde entramos nosotros y solo hay que convencer al rey- Se acercó a El- por que tendremos que dar la última función? - Terry sonrió.

Fue a su escritorio y le entregó una carta de Candy- en esto querida mía en esto- Karen procedió a leerla y soltó una carcajada

-lo repito Candy es muy ingeniosa- Terry el tomo de la cintura y la beso- y eso Terry?

-porque, aunque Candy sea muy sabia yo tenga a una gran actriz a lado mío y es mi más grande tesoro-Karen sonrió dándole un beso.

Se separó de él y sirvió una copa de Brandy y se lo dio- por la última función mi querido Terry – sonrieron mientras se abrazaban y la tarde caía.

Faltaban dos días para la dichosa presentación, todo el mundo estaba de pies para arriba, habían situado la fiesta en Glaseo, una propiedad hermosa a lado de un lago, la tía abuela, Annie, Mercy, Nana y Candy estaban exhaustas por la organización ya habían confirmado de la casa imperial de Londres la asistencia del Rey el cual estaba muy emocionado por la noticia, por otra parte el castillo imperial Irlandés también había confirmado su asistencia sino se presentaban seria como condenarse solos por el accidente y Asterisk pensó que sería el mejor momento de hablar con la hija de su amigo y hacerla ver que no fue culpa de ellos.

Estos últimos días Candy estaba muy cansada entre la oficina y ver a su padre, preparar la fiesta y tratar de que todo estuviera en paz hasta la fiesta la estaban mermando las fuerzas. Albert l veía desmejorada sin dejar pasar que su vientre abultado era más notorio, cos extraño pues según los médicos solo tenía 5 meses de embarazo, por lo cual solo podía significar una cosa según la tía abuela "GEMELOS" fue lo que le dijo un día que fue de visita al palacio- Albert no había querido decirle a Candy por no agobiarla más pero que dicha seria que su tía estuviera en lo correcto.

La sola idea lo así feliz, así que mientras él y Candy en el poco tiempo libre que tenían iban decorando la habitación del bebe, él había mandado pedir una cuna extra y comprar otro juego de cada cosa que compraba Candy, total en el mejor de los casos ya estaría preparado para la situación sino con gusto lo donaría al orfanato que Candy había hecho en Edimburgo.

Lo único que le preocupaba era la salud de ella y ahora por mil y una vez discutían eso.

-Candy te he dicho que debes de comer a tus horas amor- Albert estaba en la oficina de ella, mientras ella se encontraba firmando unos papeles.

-lose amor, pero aún no termino de checar estos documentos para el tratado con gales- decía sin despejar la vista de aquel escritorio, ahora no usaba conjuntos sastres sino unos lindos vestidos de maternidad su vientre abultado era muy notorio. Sabia el esfuerzo de Candy por aprender más rápido todo lo de la regencia las primeras semanas se tomó clases con George y su abuelo para entender finanzas al anochecer le pedía consejo a Albert, el también estaba ocupado pues resulto más difícil de lo que pensaba tener el control desde Escocia y para sus viajes mandaba a Archie, Neil a veces este Eduardo a verificar el estado de las empresas el también estaba agotado Él se acercó y cerro esa libreta si bien era hora de comer, Candy lo miro con una sonrisa

-Está bien vamos a comer-Albert la miro y le devolvió el gesto

-mi hijo no debe de asar hambre y menos usted – dijo en un tono serio

-lo se amor prometo no malpasarme- se levantaron para ir al comedor- discúlpame Albert por descuidarme, pero esto- Albert volvía a cerrar su boca con un beso

-lo se pequeña, pero debes de preocuparte más por ti- ella asintió- si enfermas quien podrá con todo esto? - sonrió- vamos a comer.

La tarde seguía su curso, pero gracias a dios, había terminado pronto su trabajo en la oficina y Candy se proponía tomar un baño, había recibido un reporte del capitán de la guardia con informes del atentado a su padre y quería leerlo, pero antes tomaría un baño, cuando se estaba desvistiendo sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y tamba su boca, ella se asuntos y empezó a forcejear hasta lograr golpear a su agresor. Al soltarse se dio vuelta y su cara se llenó de asombro

-quién eres? Y como lograste saltar la seguridad- estaba asombrada de lo que veía

Rio la persona enfrente de ella- esos tontos- se inclinó para saludarla- hasta un niño podría majestad burlarlos, permítame presentarme son Minrret Macjory – Candy se quedó sorprendida

Era una mujer mayor pero no tanto como la tía abuela casi de 50 años, pero en forma era una mujer blanca con ojos grises, pelo negro como el ébano y una sonrisa perturbadora, vestida en traje de hombre ajustado a su figura

-Minrret- dijo tratando de recordar porque el nombre se le hacía familiar ella sonrió

-si soy la encargada de entrenar a su guardia imperial y fui amiga de su madre y ahora a sus servicios miladi-

Candy trato de recordar uno de sus sueños cuando su madre le pedía que buscara a Minrret, pero como había dado con ella. Minrret trato de descifrar su cara era igual que Melody sus ojos hablaban por ella.

-majestad tenemos que hablar- Candy asintió y tomaron asunto- he descubierto quien atento contra su padre- Candy quedo sorprendida

-quien fue? - Minrret hiba hablar cuando Albert entro a la habitación y vio a la mujer sentada junto a su esposa

-Gordon- dijo Albert mientras las damas volteaban a verlo


	92. Chapter 92UN BAILE Y UN AJUGADA ARRIESGA

CAPITULO 85

UN BAILE Y UN AJUGADA ARRIESGADA.

Candy volteo a ver a Albert entrando a su cuarto, pero como era que había dicho que Gordon era el culpable del atentado así su padre, según ella él se encontraba recluido en la Torre de Londres, ella se levantó.

-Albert estas seguro? - dijo acercándose a él, el asintió y Minrret se levanto

-Milord- inclino su cabeza

-tomemos asiento por favor- llevo a Candy a sentarse de nuevo a la sala- lo que dice la señorita es cierto amor, según mis informantes el logro salir de la torre en medio de una revuelta, pensaban que había muerto, pero en el momento de validar su muerte se dieron cuenta que era otra persona-

Candy no podía creerlo, movió la cabeza sin duda el problema con él no había terminado- pero que saco con atentar a contra mi padre y poner a Escocia en riesgo de guerra?, no lo entiendo- dijo fríamente.

En esos momentos Minrret hablo- en eso majestad puedo ayudarla- la observaron y ella hablo- esta lucha no es de poco tiempo, cuando su madre vivía- suspiro- sospechábamos del padre de Gordon, Agustí era muy ambicioso, ciertamente solo pocos sabíamos de la situación de sus padre- se levantó para caminar- su madre me confió el hecho de que estaba embarazada de usted y que estaba recibiendo mucha presión de Agustí ya que él era uno de los pocos que sabíamos la situación-

Candy movió la cabeza- pero para que era presionada mi madre? - dijo sin entender

-para dejar a su padre?- Candy abrió los ojos- si miladi el problema era que su madre fue presionada por su bis abuelo a dejar el país y no encontró otro aliado que Agustí- suspiro- aún recuerdo el día en que su madre me mando con una misiva para su padre, fui interceptada por su bis abuelo con una misión especial para ir Gales puesto que el hermano menor de su padre deseaba contraer matrimonio con Lady Leticia de Gales, su abuelo no me dio tiempo ni de tomar mis cosas y mi escolta estaba esperándome para ir por su tía a Gales y traerla para los espósales- cero el puño viendo a Candy y Albert.

-le pido disculpas majestad si yo hubiera sabido- sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas- Agustí actúa a mis espaldas diciendo que su padre no había respondido las misivas y que tenía que irse antes de que su bis abuelo lo descubriera y la matara junto al bebe; el hijo de Lancaster la acompaño, llevaban muy como dinero y Agustí les dijo que les mandaría dinero-

-si eso lo habíamos escuchado y que Agustí no había cumplido su promesa y mi suegra junto con su amigo murieron a falta de recursos- dijo Albert serio- por lo cual a Candy la tuvieron que dejar en el Hogar de Ponny-

Minrret sonrió y moviendo la cabeza- no fue así de fácil milord- la vieron aterrorizados- es cierto que se fueron a América, pero yo los alcance los pude encontrar en New York, Vivian en un hotel de mala muerte, con el poco dinero Melody estaba muy preocupada por falta de contestación de las cartas de Agustí, yo llegue con dinero y los lleve a una hotel mejor, se repusieron los dos de salud y de ánimo, la cuestión era que regresarla a Escocia brindarle la seguridad- se volvió a sentar- esa tarde yo iría a buscar los boletos para regresar había convencido a Melody pero fui atacada cerca del muelle por una escuadra de soldados fieles a Gordon sin uniforme, pele con todas mis fuerzas pero me dejaran mal herida en un rincón del muelle- su cara se veía la frustración- una mujer me ayudo y después de tres días logre levantarme para ir a donde había dejado a Melody y Lancaster, pero mi sorpresa fue mucha cuando me dijeren que un hombre había hido a buscarlos y se los había llevado hace menos de una hora sin pistas de donde se llevaron a tu madre, subí a la habitación y vi una carta tirada en el piso donde tu padre decía pestes de ella por haberse fugado con Lancaster, la descripción que me dio el hombre de la recepción había sido Agustí el que había traído esa carta-empuño las manos- pase días enteros buscándolos para encontrarlos en una vieja casa a las afueras de Chicago, el frio era inclemente ese año, Lancaster había enfermado de tuberculosis por falta de comida y de abrigo, puesto Agustí le había prometido a Melody volver y que alguien seguía sus pasos. Le prometí a Melody que la defendería pero ella confiaba ciegamente en Agustí, al ver que no cambiaría de opinión, le prometí que vendría por ella lo más pronto posible y le deje lo último de dinero que trae para que comprara un poco de comida y medicinas para Lancaster y partí a New York con la esperanza de avisar a André y su familia para que vinieran- choco el puño contra la mesa- ese fue mi error majestad el tiempo no estaba a nuestro favor cuando regrese después de mandar la misiva, la tumba de Lancaster está hecha en aquella casa, su madre se encontraba muy delicada pues también había contraído la tuberculosis, lo peor de todo que había dado a luz y usted no estaba- la miro llorando- tarde esperando a su abuelo y su padre en New york le falle a mi amiga y mi señor al no defenderla, su madre no me quiso decir donde estaba usted dijo que por seguridad Devia dejarla en el lugar donde ella la llevo, la acompañe esa tarde hasta que de pronto llego su padre y su tío para llevarla a New York tratando de que tuviera mejor semblante al poco tiempo murió sin poder ver a su padre-

Candy estaba sorprendida por la historia si bien la conocía no daba crédito a los nuevos acontecimientos y empezó a llorar, cuánto daño – por qué Minrret? ¿Por qué? - era lo único que dijo mientras Albert la sostenía

-Por el poder mi señora, por el estúpido poder, sabía que su padre se volvería loco con la muerte de su madre y él podría pedir el trono de Escocia- se acercó a ella- lo único que no hizo que perdiera la razón fue la esperanza de saberla viva y a salvo, yo dedique mi vida a buscarla hasta que la localice y le di la información a su padre- Candy no podía creer que ella la había buscado siempre- nunca la deje sola, a pesar de no poder intervenir en sus actos siempre la cuide desde que fue a la casa de los Legan, cuando la iban a mandar a México las personas que la habían secuestrado eran mis hombres pero- vio a Albert- usted milord siempre nos llevaba un paso adelante- Albert sonrió- después quede tranquila cuando el Sir William la tomo bajo su cargo aun así nunca dejamos de cuidarla, cuando fue Londres fue muy fácil pero cuando escapo del Real Colegio San Pablo la seguimos a pesar de su travesía estábamos cerca de usted pero como es tradición de la guardia imperial-

Candy la interrumpió- ¿SIEMPRE CERCA, PERO SIN INTERFERIR VERDAD? - ella asintió- muchas gracias Minrret la pregunta es porque ahora te apareces frente de mi-

Minrret tomo aire sabía que no era fácil decirlo- pues señora mía, por el hecho que esta vez no permitiré que se repita la misma historia con usted, esta vez estaré junto de usted para defenderla- Candy y Albert se quedaron viéndola

-Hemos seguido a Gordon y sabemos que si falla la guerra su próximo objetivo es usted y al ponerse en charola de plata y que él sepa de su embarazo el tendrá la oportunidad de acabar con la última Estuardo de línea directa y así podrá hacerse al trono alejando que el llevara a Escocia al triunfo y cargara su muerte a Irlanda o asta Inglaterra misma para llevar su lucha a una guerra y quedar como un libertador sin importarle cuanta gente puede matar para lograrlo-

Albert apretó más a Candy- que haremos para proteger a mi esposa e hijo? – dijo fríamente sabía que duro podía ser la política, pero aún más un hombre tan ambición como Gordon, que sin duda seguiría los pasos de su padre, pero él no estaba dispuesto a que la historia se volviera a repetir.

Minrret sonrió- por eso avenido para hacer un plan y atraparlo – choco su puño contra su mano-esta vez no podrá salirse con la suya-La plática siguió conforme transcurría la tarde noche.

El día de la fiesta había llegado, todos estaban muy nerviosos no sabían que hiba a pasar, Minrret, Candy y Albert habían pasado los últimos días perfeccionando su plan, lo primero que hicieron fue asegurarse que el espía que había detectado Minrret supiera que planeaban una plática de alianza entre los dos gobernantes. Con eso asegurarían que Gordon se presentase a la fiesta; mientras el equipo de Minrret así los ultimo s preparativos para la recepción; Terry y Karen habían llegado desde temprano para poder cuadrarse con los planes de los rubio.

Terry solo pudo decir- querida pecas de verdad, nunca desearía ser un enemigo tuyo este plan es perfecto- dijo riendo cuando se le explico su parte del plan

Karen solo dijo- descuida preciosa, tienes a los mejores actores de América a tu servicio- esta se inclinó provocando una risa en Candy- descuida lo haremos bien-

Toda la pieza lista para la jugada solo faltaba que no hubiera ningún improvisto, en verdad se sentían seguros no sabrían si hiba a funcionar, pero la fortuna esta echada.

En la alcoba del regente su padre se encontraba con su hijo, este dormía sereno, era ya casi tres meses que se encontraba en cama, pero nadie perdía la fe que un día despertara, él se encontraba inquieto su padre se acercó y le dijo- tranquilo hijo mío confía en Candy-

 _Sin duda la plática con Melody confesándole la traición recibida por Agustí era una cosa que se le hervía la sangre, trato de calmarse; las cosas ya habían pasado pero el dolor estaba presente, de pronto vio a llorar a su querida Melody y no resistió abrazarla y besarla con la pasión que traía guarda en su alma._

 _Sus ojos se cruzaron y los besos fueron más demandantes cada vez sus cuerpos pedían ese acercamiento; esas caricias ese calor que los consumían mientras ella temblaba bajo los fuertes brazos de su André él se estremecía con el contacto de su amada, la tomo ahí en la mitad del cielo mismo era necesario sus corazones y sus almas lo pedían cuantas veces había pedido a dios tenerla solo unos minutos más entre sus manos._

 _Besos, carices, sudor y pasión fue la entrega total de ese par de almas que había sido separados por la crueldad y la avaricia de un solo hombre. Alcanzaron el éxtasis completo ambos después de una randa de caricias, promesas y embestidas deseadas. Tirados en el pasto cubriéndose con un abrazo Melody hablo._

 _-perdóname amor mío por todo el daño que te cause por mi falta de juicio y no haber luchado por tu amor- André la vio con dulzura._

 _-perdóname a mí por no haber tenido la fuerza de defender nuestro amor- de pronto se vieron a los ojos y de nuevo se fundieron en un beso, las campanas de una iglesia los separaron sabía que Melody que su tiempo se había acabado él tenía que despertar._

 _-amor mío es hora de irte- dijo entre melancolía- hay cosas que debes hacer aun- André la miro con una tristeza profunda_

 _-lo sé- la volvió a abrazar- ahora tengo que ayudar a nuestra hija para poder solucionar lo que Gordon hizo- ella asintió, se levantaron y se vistieron con la ropa que estaba tirada después de su encuentro, el la volvió abrazarla, cuando sintió partir de ese llegar, pero su hija estaba en peligro_

 _-amor mío- dijo Melody cuando él se había girado para emprender su camino_

 _Volteo y le regalo una sonrisa- descuida mi vida yo solucionare todo, pero lo único que me duele es no poder quedarme a tu lado para siempre- beso su mano y ella sonrió_

 _-te seguiré esperando- suspiro con el dolor de una separación conlleva- algún día no habrá despedidas, pero aun tienes mucho que hacer- el asintió_

 _-mi amor recuerda que te amo y que siempre eres y serás el amor de mi vida, espérame Melody te prometo que volveré y esta es la última despedida- ella lo abrazo y lo beso con tanta pasión._

 _-lo se mi amo André yo esperare- el camino y poco apoco se fue separando de su amada cuando sus dedos era lo único que los unía ella dijo- Te Amo siempre te he Amado y nunca los dejare solos, lo prometo, anda ve y ayuda a nuestra hija- el comenzó a correr hacia una puerta que se veía- cuida a los pequeños y bésalos por mi- fue lo único que escucho André antes de cruzar la puerta. Mientras su amada veía como desaparecía- ten una larga vida amor mío y disfruta de nuestra hija y de nuestros nietos- sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, pero su alma estaba tranquila sabía que su amado no permitiría que se repitiera la misma historia solo rogaba a dios por que llegara a tiempo._

La convulsión se hacía más presentes y más fuertes una detrás de otra, Armando había pedido la presencia de Arturo, todos pensaban que había llegado el fin, no habían querido avisarle a Candy pues sabían lo importante que era la fiesta, si bien habían trasladado a Lord André a Glaswo para seguir cuidándolo, sabían que podía haber consecuencia. De pronto una convulsión muy fuerte y quedo en paz. Armando se acercó a Arturo y lo miro.

-ha terminado- dijo Arturo con lágrimas en los ojos- Lord André Estuardo ha MUERTO- fue lo único que oyó Lord Armando antes de caer de rodilla, su hijo había muerto, la vida nunca fue justa con él le quito la mujer que amaba, lo dejo mucho tiempo separado de su única hija, pero al final el volvió con Melody, se levantó con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se acercó a la cama de su hijo y se inclinó en su pecho, sabía que debía de dar la orden para que se anunciara el deseco del regente pero lo quería un momento para él, los presentes lloraban tanto las enfermeras y los doctores habían luchado por parar las convulsiones pero habían perdido la batalla.

-hijo mío- decía mientras lo abrazaba- espero que estés junto de tu amada y por fin descansen en paz- sus palabras eran un llanto de dolor y de paz. Cuna do de pronto Lord André abrió los ojos y con la mano que tenía sano abrazo a su padre

-descuida anciano aun no te has librado de mi- su la respuesta corta y débil que dio Lord André ante la cara de incredulidad del presente y una sonrisa en su cara.

El volver a su cuerpo fue algo muy doloroso parecía que un tren hubiera pasado por él, pero sabía que tenía algo muy importante que hacer evitar una tragedia.

De pronto Lord Armando se retiró y beso la frente de su hijo y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo- sabía que eras tan terco que ni la muerte podría llevarte muchacho- sonrió

Con gesto de dolor- no fue fácil soltar su abrazo padre- rieron con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, los doctores se aproximaron a ver el milagro y Arturo limpio sus lágrimas y dijo para sus adentro- gracias hermanas por devolverlo- mientras se reponía y trataba de ponerse en pie, encontrar de los médicos solo pudo decir

-Mi Candy papa donde esta? - dijo ajustado por no poder ponerse de mí y ser ayudado por su cuñado

-en una fiesta hijo- lo miro confundido y le explico el plan de su hija a de tañe y como lo había ideado para evitar una guerra entre países y como se enfrentó ante el tribunal, André sonrió y se incorporó aun ayudado por Arturo

-Esa es mi hija toda una Estuardo verdad papa? - Armando sonrió y asintió- debo ir ayudarla- vio a las mucamas que aún no podían creer que su amo estuviera de pie- vamos usted ayúdenme a ponerme presentarme- dijo mientras su padre y su cuñad lo veía con horror- creían que hiba a dejar a mi hija divertirse solo señores- las sonrisas se hicieron presentes sin duda Candy tenía mucha ayuda.

La fiesta había empezado y Candy junta a Albert bajaban por las escaleras ajenos a los acontecimientos reciente sobre su padre. Candy tenía un hermoso vestido color lila ajustado en el pecho pero suelto después del busto, sin mangas con una hermosa chalina de seda del mismo tono de su vestido su pelo recogido en lo alto de su cabeza con una diadema de brillantes diamantes, su brazalete en su mano derecha igualmente hecho juego con la diadema, sus guantes en color blanco altos, la insignia del Escudo de Escocia mezclado con el escudo de Armas de los Andrew se veía perfectamente en un broche finamente labrado en plata a lado derecho de su vestido, su esposo bajaba con un traje estilo italiano negro, una fina camisa de seda blanca el pelo perfectamente recogido y una sonrisa muy coqueta bajaba junto a su esposa luciendo amos sus hermosas argollas de matrimonio, el público cayo cuando los vio.

Albert con una sonrisa dirigió unas palabras- Damos la bienvenida a todos ustedes amigos por su presencia en este momento feliz de nuestra vida, aun entre tanto penar como resulta el estado de mi querido suegro, quisimos hacer partícipes de nuestra alegría- Candy sonrió

-sé que es un momento difícil para nosotros al estar en espera de la recuperación de mi padre, pero mi esposo y yo quisimos compartir la dicha de MI EMBARAZO Y LA LLEGADA DE NUESTRO PRIMER BEBE A LA CASA ANDREW ESTUARDO- los invitados aplaudieron por la noticia en verdad era que hace pocos meses habían contraído nupcias pero la noticia de un nuevo heredero era un motivo de alegría en medio de la desesperación de una eminente guerra- damos la bienvenida a mi querido tío el Rey Jorge V de Inglaterra- dijo Candy señalando a su tío, agradeciéndole su presencia a en este momento tan especial para nosotros y poder compartir nuestra alegría con el pueblo de Inglaterra- el gobernante que era un hombre alto y delgado, con cabello negro con algunas canas, sonrió el monarca se encontraba con un Armani negro y su banda distintiva cuya acompañante era una hermosa duquesa, de traje de color oro de exquisita figura, tez blanca como la nieve y un cabello café espectacular- al cual le pedimos que nos de unas palabras- dijo con una sonrisa. El rey les regalo una sonrisa dio un beso en la mano a su acompañante en gesto de cortesía y se dirigió a las escalinatas.

Beso la mano de Candy y saludo firmemente a Albert y se giró para ver a los invitados- para mí es un placer muy grande poder acompañar a mi sobrina nieta, hija de mi primo Lord André de Escocia en este momento tan feliz y a la vez tan triste por las circunstancias de su padre- volteo a ver a Candy- así que en nombre de la casa de Inglaterra le doy los más fervientes deseos de salud y en hora buena por esta espectacular pareja- la gente aplaudió- y aprovecho para dar el beneplácito de este nuevo heredero que vendrá y ratifico el gusto de ser el tercero en línea de sucesión a mi trono- toco el vientre de Candy con una sonrisa- espero que sea un gran varón como su padre Sir William- un mozo se aproximó con una copa de vino que le ofrecía al rey y a Albert- por el nuevo heredero a la regencia de Escocia y el tercero en línea directa a mi trono SALUD- salud contestaron- por INGLATERRA Y LA BELLA ESCOCIA SALUD- salud dijeron y con un simple gesto dieron inicio a la fiesta-

Candy bajo de la mano de su tío y los flashes de la prensa no se hicieron esperar era el anuncio de una sucesión al trono de Inglaterra, al estar abajo el Rey deposito la mano de Candy a su esposo y les dijo- un hijo es una bendición jóvenes y para ambas casas un gusto siempre una nueva vida espero que todo llegue a feliz término y pronto vea a su hijo fuerte y sano- las felicitaciones eran genuinas y de la mejor manera así que se escuchó de la pareja un – Gracias Majestad- el rey sonrió se retiró a su bella acompañante.

Todos se encontraban nerviosos, esperando la señal de Candy para comenzar el juego, después de cenar, Candy miro a Albert para dar inicio al baile y el gentilmente la llevo a la pista y un vals lento empezó.

-amor segura de lo que vas hacer? - dijo Albert como un susurro mientras gira a Candy al ritmo del vals, cuando ella volvía a sus brazos

-descuida amor, todo está preparado solo falta la señal ella cerro su ojo, la verdad era que Candy estaba muy nerviosa después del anuncio vio llegar a Asterisk de Irlanda, el cual había sido interceptado por Archie y Annie, solo esperaban la señal para comenzar- Candy vio a Archie y Annie al final del salón y tiro un pañuelo que llevaba en su vestido la señal estaba dada y el juego empezaría.

Albert llevo a Candy a la mesa y Archie y Annie comenzaron

-milord sé que su intención es hablar con mi tía- decía Archie con una copa en su mano

-en efecto joven, aparte de venir a dar mis felicitaciones- con cara de pocos amigos pues la pareja no lo había dejado acercarse a la regenta para solicitar hablar con ella y eso lo estaba inquietando, ya que Asterisk desee que recibió la invitación era lo único que pensaba no podía dejar que la honorabilidad de su país fuera pisoteada por un chisme y menos que se le imputara un atentado de esa manera-

-pues creo que es el momento majestad de acercarse a la tía de mi esposo- dijo Annie con una sonrisa- si me lo permite yo lo escoltare – haciendo una reverencia y el mandatario dio una sonrisa

-si no tiene impedimento señor será un placer que su bella esposa me presente- dijo el mandatario viendo a Archie

-no tengo ninguna prole majestad será para mí un honor que lo presente mi esposa a mi tía- dijo Archie con una sonrisa.

Annie se llevó a Asterisk a la mesa donde se encontraba Candy – buenas noches Ladi Candy si me lo permite- dijo Annie con una reverencia y seriedad- le presentó a su majestad Asterisk de Irlanda- Candy volteo y le dio una sonrisa al mandatario mientras este hacia una referencia

-un gusto para mi conocerlo majestad- dijo seriamente

-y para mí es un gusto conocer a la regente provisional de Escocia, si me lo permite la más bella regente que ha tenido su hermosos país- mientras Candy estiraba su mano para que Asterisk la besara

-majestad le presento a mi esposo Sir William Andrew- Albert se levantó y le dio la mano al mandatario este recibió bien el saludo y las formalidades acabaron

. será que su majestad podrá concederme una audiencia en privado para tratar un asunto de suma importancia, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero para mí y mi país es de suma importancia tratar un asunto de suma importancia para ambos países- Candy le sonrió y se levantó con ayuda de Albert

-descuide mirlo las naciones primero – disculpándose con la mesa- le parece bien si pasamos a mi despacho- Asterisk asintió y le dio la mano a Candy, señal para que siguiera el plan mientras ellos se alejaban Archie encontró a Terry y a Karen,

-su turno – dijo mientras paseaba junto a ellos – espero que sean buenos actores- sonrió

Terry miro a Karen- empecemos- localizaron al rey Jorge que estaba bailando con su hermosa acompañante y se acercaron

-pero no es posible que ni en una fiesta puedas controlarte Terry- dijo Karen en una voz alta para llamar la atención

-por qué te he dicho que esa mujer es más hermosa que tú por Dios Karen no te has visto en espejo- dijo Terry en forma burlona

-a mí no me vas hablar así Terry soy una dama- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al Rey Jorge- tu título no te da derecho a ser un pedante prepotente y altanero- dijo mientras levantaba su mano y le daba una sonora cachetada-

Al ver que las parejas empezaban a detener su baile, el Rey Jorge vio de quien se trataba y le susurro a su acompañante- un momento querido creo que de nuevo mi atolondrado sobrino se ha metido en prole- se dirigió a donde la pareja reñía

-a mí no me vas a dejar haciendo el ridículo Karen- decía mientras Terry tomaba del brazo- me oíste Karen a mí no-

De pronto Terry sintió como una mano le sostenía el hombro- Terry basta – su tío lo miraba duramente- no es propio que la aristocracia inglesa de motivos para habladurías- dijo en tono firme

Terry volteo y vio a su tío- usted no se meta querido tío esto es un asunto entre esta mujer y yo- dijo firmemente. Sin duda el Rey Jorge sabia del temperamento rebelde de Terry todos estos años lo había visto como su arrebatado espíritu le había ocasionado muchos problemas y están do en Escocia y con toda la prensa expectante no lo dejaría armar un escándalo, no mientras él estaba presente

Terry Granchester a mino me vas hablar en ese tono- dijo el Rey Jorge

-usted no se meta este asunto lo resolveré yo misma con este petulante- decía Karen con cara de pocos amigos

El rey solo volteo sus ojos sabía que si esto seguía armarían un escándalo- mira jovencita no tengo el gusto de conocerte, pero si a mi sobrino y no permitiré que esto sea el chisme del momento así que –

-así que – dijo Karen retándolo, en ese momento aparca George viendo la discusión ya que muchas parejas empezaban a rodearlo

-milord si usted prefiere puedo llevarlo a un lugar más apropiado para que arreglen esta disputa, sin tantos ojos – dijo George- soy el secretario particular de Sir William Andrew y con gusto podría prestarles el estudio de mis señores para solucionarlo-

La verdad es que el rey Jorge lo menos que quería que esto pasara a mayores y le pareció un buen ofrecimiento y sonrió- será un placer- dijo confiado en solucionar esto antes que la présense se diera cuenta- vamos hablare seriamente con ustedes dos-

-yo no iré- dijo Karen

\- yo tampoco tío esta mujer me tiene loco- dijo Terry cruzando los brazos

E rey volvió a voltear los ojos- no les estoy pidiendo permiso niños les estoy mandando que me acompañen- dijo en un tono frio- sino pediré que mis guardias los escolten al lugar, sin dudar que cuando se entere tu padre se disgustara mucho contigo por desobedecerme Terry- se giró confiado que con semejante advertencia su sobrino lo seguiría- puede indicarme el camino-

George asintió- será un placer milord- el Rey hizo un ademan para que su guardia permaneciera en el salón el arreglaría esto ya era hora de que pusiera en su llegar a su terrible sobrino.

Mientras esto ocurría en el estudio seguía la jugada- majestad es para mí un acto de urgencia aclara con usted que el atentado que sufrió su padre, mi más querido amigo no fue obra de ningún buen irlandés la relación que tenemos con Escocia es la mejor en un buen tiempo y no quisiera que se viera afectada- decía mientras tomaba asiento enfrente al imponente escritorio de caoba del estudio mientras Candy tomaba su lugar

-debe entender mi postura señor estaba en mi luna de miel y se me fue informada del accidente de mi padre- tomo asiento- por otra parte, Inglaterra a pedido su esclarecimiento siendo mi padre el primo hermano del Rey Jorge- decía Candy viéndolo a los ojos

-espero miladi que no haya caído en la propuesta vil y ruin de Inglaterra que lo único que quiere es poner a estas naciones hermanas en jaque- decía más serio Asterisk cuando escucharon abrir la puerta del estudio

\- escuche bien Asterisk, has dicho una propuesta vil de mi parte- dijo el Rey Jorge entrando- de saber que te encontrabas aquí juro por Dios que nunca hubiera asistido-

Ante la sonrisa irónica de Asterick- pues yo igual Jorge nunca hubiera estado bajo el mismo techo de un embustero como tu- mirándose a los ojos

-si Jorge vil porque ambos sabemos que lo único que quieres es también manejar a tu antojo a Irlanda, pero eso no lo permitiré nunca- poniéndose de pie Asterisk. Candy suspiro la jugada había empezado y solo esperaba que esto llegara a un buen fin

-señores les pido orden y paciencia- dijo Candy aun en su asiento

\- mira sobrina no sé qué calumnias te ha dicho este señor, pero la única intensión mía fue esclarecer el atentado de tu padre- dijo Jorge acercándose para poner orden.

-pues entonces tenemos el mismo fin porque no permitiré que se calumnia a mi nación por algo que no hicimos- el Rey Jorge hija a empezar a hablar cuando Candy tomo la palabra

-miren señores ya descubrimos un interés en común que es esclarecer la muerte de mi padre así- dijo Candy sonando una campana, entraba su prima Mercy enfundada en un hermoso traje gris de corte sastre en la habitación- la inteligencia escocesa ha encontrado estas pruebas sobre el atentado de mi padre así que les pido que las lean y analicen- ambos mandatarios tomaran las carpetas iban a discutir de nuevo cuando el tocaron a la puerta

-pase – fue la única frase para que esos hombres no siguieran enfrascados en su pela, la tía abuela entraba llevaba un lindo traje en color azul rey que la asía ver hermosa- mi querida sobrina te espera William, es un asunto importante- Candy se levantó como pudo igual los mandatarios

-espero señores que a mi regreso ustedes hayan podido arreglar sus diferencias- dijo con voz firme mientras se retira raba del estudio. Cerrando las puertas detrás de ella

¿Todos esperaban detrás de la puerta del estudio, Albert se adelantó a hablar- que ha pasado? - Candy sonrió

Por lo menos creo que hablar – dijo mientras sonría, y con una mano se sostenía su espalda- la primera parte esta lista recemos por que logren limar aspereces ahora la segunda parte- todos asintiera, tal vez la parte más difícil daría comienzo

En el jardín de la masion un hombre se escabuia entre la penumbra.

-milord todo está dispuesto- decía un hombre a otro

. ¿Lady Candy? - preguntaba con firmeza

\- en el segundo piso en el balcón se sintió mal y prefirió ir a recostarse un poco, Sir William se encuentra en el salón principal ella está sola- sonrió el segundo hombre

-perfecto- vio al otro hombre – es el momento perfecto para desaparecerla con la visita de Asterisk y el Rey Jorge, terminare con dos pájaros de un solo tino y el uniforme- dijo estirando la mano

. aquí milord- sonrió

Vio a la ventana que estaba abierta y miro la figura de una mujer en el banco- ESTA NOCHE MORIRA LA ULTIMA GOTA DE SANGRE DE ESTUARDO- rio mientras se perdía en la penumbra de la noche.


	93. Chapter 93LA LUZ DESPUES DE LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO 86

LA LUZ DESPUES DE LA OSCURIDAD.

Las cartas sobre la mesa, como una buena jugadora de póker Candy solo se mantenía firme en aquella habitación Mercy y Lancaster se ocupaban de los invitados; Terry y Archie de los mandatarios, George y la tía abuela supervisaban las negociaciones. Se sentó un minuto en la cama de la habitación de la mansión, sabía que la guardia imperial y Albert solo esperaban que el apareciera, Minrret había traído a unos viejos amigos, el capitán de la guardia imperial de Inglaterra y el capitán de la escolta de Irlanda, le debían un favor y ella les pidió de que fueran testigos de lo que sucedería. Ella suspiro al recordar todo lo que le había dicho Minrret sobre su madre si no estuviera embaraza seguro tomaría a Gordon y lo haría pagar ella misma.

Los minutos pasaban, la guardia había hecho su rondín y no había vuelto a pasar por instrucciones precisas, Gordon vio la oportunidad, el balcón abierto, la guardia no hacia acto de presencia y la silueta de una mujer con embarazo se veía sentada descansando viendo la noche y de pronto desapareció ahí estaba la oportunidad. No espero más cuando empezó a ascender por aquel árbol que daba a la habitación.

Su sonrisa se hizo grande cuando la vio de espaldas, Candy se encontraba deshaciendo su peinado en un taburete, afuera de su habitación y en la cercanía 6 hombre y una mujer esperando la hora de entrar desenfundados sus armas, por orden de Albert solo espadas no quería que un mal tiro perjudicara a su esposa.

De pronto Candy sintió el frio de una daga en su cuello y solo cerro sus ojos la hora había llegado suspiro y rogo a dios que todo saliera bien- te vez preciosa querida- fue lo único que dijo Gordon mientras le susurraba al oído, la respiración de él la sentía en su cuello- dulce fragancia de rosas, sino hubieras sido tan tonta y te odiara menos – sonrió- te hubiera hecho mía- levanto a Candy con la hoja de la daga en su cuello y la giro

-Gordon que haces aquí? - dijo ella con la mirada fría hiba a decir otra palabra cuando el movió la cabeza

-ni se te ocurra decir algo más preciosa- acerco su rostro para oler el perfume de su cuello mientras la tenía sostenida con una mano pegada a su espalda y se veían a los ojos- esta daga atravesaría tu garganta antes de poder terminar la palabra, tenemos que hablar tu y yo preciosa-

Candy quiso zafarse y lo único que dijo- no me importa no te saldrás con la tuya- Gordon sonrió

-veo que tu vida no te importa, pero la de este bastardo seguro que si- la daga bajo y Candy sintió como la presiono a su vientre, sus ojos mostraron temor y el hizo una cara de burla- ooo encontré tu punto débil muñeca, mejor ven y sentémonos- la llevo a una silla y la sentó, acerco otra silla para quedar muy cerca de ella y la daga apuntaba a su vientre.

-que es lo que quieres?- dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos

-lo que quiero querida lo obtendré- suspiro, acaricio su mejilla- quiero mmmm- movió la cabeza- tu trono, tu vida y tu cuerpo- hizo un gesto- en ese orden- jajaja-

-estás loco- dijo ella con fuerza

-tal vez princesa, pero yo he de vengar a mi familia de todo el daño que la casa Estuardo nos ha hecho- dijo con coraje en su rostro

-nosotros que hemos hecho para que quieras matarme? - dijo Candy con rabia

-Tú y tu casa han dejado a la mía sin lo que es nuestro por derecho, Escocia- dijo apretando la mano- primero tu bis abuelo que por su estupidez no hiso a tu padre dejara el trono, toda una vida preparándose mi padre para tomar su lugar y en el momento de la decisión dejo la regencia a tu estúpido padre- dijo casi gritando- mi padre se desquicio y lo único que quería era la venganza por poco lo logra- sonrió y volvió acariciando su mejilla- pero tu querida lograste escapar y solo pudo matar a la estúpida de tu madre- Candy se llenó de furia.

-Por qué ¿tanta es su obsesión con el trono que hacen sufrir a los demás? - Gordon rio.

-no es solo el poder querida sino el dinero si nosotros manejamos Escocia, haremos trabajar a sol y asombra a los aldeanos para tener el control de todo, esos estúpidos solo saben servir necesitan a un líder de mano dura- apretó su puño- no a una estúpida casa que pretende con flores y buena voluntad cambia a estos incultos que solo han servido toda su vida, la casa Estuardo es débil en cambio mi Clan es fuerte y los manejaremos con mano dura- dijo

Candy apretó sus manos- eres un estúpido, la gente no se le puede poner un yugo para que trabaje, la regencia no es un yugo es una ayuda y hemos trabajado tanto para que este reino sea libre otra vez y tú quieres libertad para esclavizar- dijo enfurecida

-así es solo la mano dura podrá sacar a Escocia del hoyo que tu familia la ha llevado- dijo Viéndola a los ojos

-Eres un loco nunca podrás, mientras viva un Estuardo no te permitiremos que logres nada – en ese momento Gordon le soltó una cachetada a Candy

-Cállate estúpida por eso hoy termina- se acercó con la daga y la presiono más a su vientre-hoy querida morirás ya termine con tu padre- Candy se quedó callada era lo que necesitaba

-Pero eso fue un atentado tú estabas preso? - dijo Candy tratando de que hablara- mientes-

Gordon se volteo y sonrió- niña estúpida yo orqueste todo, desde mi salida en la torre de Londres crees que los estúpidos ingleses me iban a detener jajaja- la miro – yo y mis hombres emboscamos a tu padre en el alcantarillado yo mismo lleve mi caballo con el cual lo hice retroceder hasta que cayó al risco-

¿Cómo pudiste? - dijo Candy gritando.

Afuera un Albert era sostenido por Minrret y el capitán de la guardia imperial escocesa- Cálmate William necesita hacerlo hablar- decía en susurro Minrret, Albert la vio con cara de furia

-si le vuelve a pagar no me va importar la estúpida guerra, lo matare yo mismo- decía Albert cuando de pronto una mano conocida sostuvo su hombro y el giro. Con asombro vio que era Lord André, junto al Rey Jorge y Asterisk que se encontraban detrás de él.

-no te preocupes hijo el tendrá que pagar con su vida solo deja que Candy maneje la situación dale tiempo- Albert sentía que un volcán quería explotar, pero era cierto tenían que esclarecer lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto en la habitación.

-y de que te servia involucrar a mi tío Jorge y Lord Asterisk? - dijo Candy- una guerra es mucha asta para ti-

Rio a carcajada abierta- claro el idiota del Rey Jorge siempre ha sido muy estúpido para llevar la corana no tiene visión se la pasa haciendo acuerdos con medio mundo en vez de invadir y derrocar- Candy lo miraba asombrada- si niñita mientras Irlanda e Inglaterra entraban como estúpidos a una guerra debilitaría a ambas naciones y podría hacer una revuelta para hacerme al trono por la fuerza es el golpe de Estado perfecto, el ejercito enfrascado en una lucha con esos revoltosos Irlandeses- rio cruzando la pierna- yo me haría con el trono como salvador de Escocia, puesto que en ambos ejércitos tengo gente comprada e infiltrada cuando yo quisiera terminaría la guerra debilitadas ambas naciones yo podría invadir con mi ejército de mercenarios y así Escocia dominaría a dos grandes potencias-

Eres un loco, tanta ambición mataría a tanta gente por poder y dinero- Gordon rio- no solo eso un lugar en la historia como el nuevo libertador de Escocia, mientras eso dos idiotas se matan entre si jaja- se puso serio – bueno princesa mucha charla y es hora que te juntes con tu padre en el más allá- Gordon la levanto del cabello y la arrogo al piso y soltó una fuerte pata en el vientre, Candy grito y entraron todos a la habitación.

Gordon al verse descubierto, tomo a Candy del pelo y la levanta juntándola a su cuerpo y la daga en el vientre- si dan un paso más mato a esta estúpido y a su bastardo- grito Albert se acercó y lo miro con furia mientras veía a Candy preocupada.

-suéltala maldito desgraciado ponte conmigo- decía Albert.

-jaja un simple campesino que podría hacerme- volvió a llevar su boca al cuello de Candy para olor su perfume- esta niñita es muy deliciosa lástima que será la única vez que la veas- en eso entraron los mandatarios

-suelta a mi hija bastardo- dijo Lord André, ante la cara atónita de Candy y de Gordon- o yo mismo te matare- grito

-tú debes de estar muerto yo te mate tu – decía eso mientras Candy se despejaba dejando su pecho al descubierto- si no te puedo matar matare a tu hija- trato de encajar la daga cuando de pronto un grito se escuchó- AAAAAAA-

Entre la confusión Albert corrió a ver a Candy que estaba doblada de un dolor en el vientre, mientras Gordon seguía de pie doblado hacia atrás, Cuando Albert llego a Candy escucho decir- yo estuve a punto de acabar con ustedes- mientras el cuerpo mal herido caí y deja ver como una Minrret traía una daga llena de sangre.

El cuerpo de Gordon Caía, mientras Candy procesaba todo su padre llego junto a ellos ella solo pudo decir- Papa- cuando de pronto grito- haaayyyy- Albert la sostenía en sus brazos

-pequeña que tienes- decía un Albert preocupado – gritando- traigan a Arturo tráiganlo-

Los guardias corrieron a la planta de abajo a buscar a Arturo que se encontraba charlando con la tía abuela, secretamente el guardia se acercó y le dijo- su majestad lo necesita algo salió mal- fue suficiente para la cara de Artur se pusiera pálida y corriera con discreción al piso de arriba.

André se acercaba junto con el Rey Jorge- hija mía estas bien- sus ojos lloraban y se la quitaba de los brazos a Albert y este estaba descompuesto su cara encolerizada se volteo y vio a Gordon en el piso, lo levanto en un segundo y le golpeo el abdomen- maldito desgraciado espero que no te muera porque juro por dios que será un placer verte morir en la horca- Minrret había dado un acertado golpe sin duda su cara estaba pálida y sangraba por la boca pero no había tocada órganos vitales solo dio una estocada precisa

Tocio mientras trataba de abrir los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa- tal vez estúpido campesino, pero no me iré solo al infierno me llevare a tu hijo- Albert le soltaba otro golpe cuando Asterisk lo detuvo abrazándolo cuando el cuerpo de nuevo de Gordon caí y Candy daba otro grito

-muchacho contrólate ahorita lo que importa es tu esposa y tu hijo este malnacido no morirá aun- hizo un ademan soltando a Albert- capitán lleve a este bastardo al calabazo de la compañía que lo atienda el médico – el guardia se inclinó mientras pasaba la guardia imperial Irlandesa- que lo revise el médico- tomo al capitán de la mano cuando se disponía a tomar a Gordon- que no muera – sonrió- pero denle una grata bienvenida que sepa que pueden hacer los estúpidos irlandeses, pero no le den la dicha de la muerte- el soldado sonrió sabía que le esperaría a este bastardo al llegar.

Era muy conocido que la hospitalidad de Irlanda con faquines los insultaba era algo temida y le esperaba un trato especial a Gordon.

Por otro lado, André había sacado fuerzas mas allá de las suyas cargo a Candy y la coloco en la cama- hija resiste por favor- Candy le sonrió y el dolor volvía gritaba su cara aun con un hilo de sangre sonreía al ver a su padre sus manos estaban alrededor de su vientre.

Albert estaba desesperado y solo gritaba- el medico por favor- se maldecía una y otra vez por haber puesto a Candy a semejante riesgo y ese maldito si algo pasaba él lo mataría con su propia mano.

¿El rey Jorge mando traer a su acompañante mediante de una de sus guardias, mientras entraba Arturo y gritaba -Candy hija-volteo ver a Albert- que paso? -

Se aproximó a ella y le tomo el pulso, el grito se hizo presente y le descubrió el vientre y vio como un enorme moretón se forma a un costado del vientre de Candy su expresión fue de preocupación- salgan todos de aquí ya- dijo y Minrret se llevó a Albert de la habitación y todos salieron. André estaba de pie casi transparente- salga milord necesito revisarla-

-sálvala Arturo, esto da mi vida si le pasa algo me muero- dijo mientras Arturo asentía.

¿Afuera era un pandemónium la tía abuela había subido encontró a Albert en una silla descompuesto con las manos en su cara y llorando- que paso hijo? - fue lo que dijo al acercarse, Terry y Archie permanecían de piedra al a puerta cuando todo comenzó ellos no pudieron entrar y solo escuchaban gritar a Candy

Albert levanto la mirada- Salió mal tía, ella tiene dolores y si le pasa algo a ella o mi hijo me muero tía- dijo mientras se levantaba para refugiarse entre los brazos de su tía como cuando era un niño, la anciana solo lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, tenía a su sobrino sufriendo y solo podía escuchar los gritos de Candy.

Vio a Archie con la mirada y solo pudo ver a su sobrino con lágrimas en los ojos y levanto sus hombros en signo de que desconocía lo que pasaba, afuera estaba también André estaba fuera de sí, Jorge veía insistente la escalera. De pronto se abrió la puerta y Arturo salió

Su cara era de angustia y su mano estaba con sangre- la golpeo en el vientre y entro en trabajo de parto- todos los vieron y Albert soltó a su tía abuela.

-ese maldito lo matare yo mismo- hiba a bajar el primer escalón y se escuchó como la tía abuela hablaba firme

-tu no harás nada William- Albert la vio nunca había oído hablar a su tía en ese tono- estarás aquí y rezaras por tu familia me oíste Candy necesita de ti y tu hijo igual- Albert reacciono y cambio sus pasos a Arturo

-no pueden nacer aun solo tiene 5 meses, debes de hacer algo- dijo sosteniéndole del traje

Arturo giro la cabeza- lo sé, sino detenemos el trabajo de parto, ninguno sobrevivirá- Albert al escuchar esto soltó a Arturo y André se acerco

-debes salvar Arturo no pudo perderla- dijo desesperado. Albert se había quedado mudo no podía perder a su mundo a su familia por un estúpido ambicioso no podía.

-DE VES SALVARLOS ARTURO POR FAVOR POR AMOR DE DIOS NO DEJES QUE SE MUERAN- dijo cayendo de rodillas Archie y Terry lo levantaron

\- guarda la compostura William, ruega por dios – dijo la tía abuela- vamos a dentro Arturo veremos que se puede hacer y rogaremos a dios para que nos ayude- la templanza de la tía abuela era superficial por debajo de esa mascara estaba desecha no podía ser la vida tan injusta con su sobrino ya habían perdido a muchos Candy y su hijo no serían los próximos

De pronto llegaron Lord Armando con la condesa que acompañaba al Rey Jorge, él se acercó- Lady abrigue mi sobrina está muy mal, el parto se Adele tanto y solo tiene 5 meses- la cara de los dos se descompuso

La condesa vio a uno de los guardias y dijo- traigan mi maleta pronto- el guardia se inclinó y se marcho

-te la encargo querida- ella asintió ante la mirada atónita de todos y entro junto a Emmy a la habitación, de pronto Sir Lancaster aparecía y era informado de la situación

-William muchacho ten fe en dios – se acercó y lo abrazo- traigan un buen Whisky lo necesitaremos, Archie ve donde tu esposa y despidan a la gente, no es momento para tener invitados- Archie asintió

Asterisk se acercó a Jorge- y ella quien era aparte de ser una condesa? - dijo al ver la serenidad del mandatario- sé que Eloy es la mejor partera de Escocia y ella-

El Rey Jorge sonrió- ella querido amigo es la mejor herbolaria de toda Inglaterra, ella sabrá que hacer te lo prometo-

Adentro Candy seguía con el dolor inmenso mientras la mucama había entrado con toalla y agua caliente, el guardia había dejado la maleta y Eloy miraba a Arturo- sigue dilatando no parrado- Candy estaba bañada en sudor y sostenía la mano de su tía

Hija necesitamos que nos ayudes – Eloy la miraba con angustia- estará bien- Candy asintió y con las fuerzas que pudo le dijo a la tía abuela

-tía abuela si necesita decidir entre yo y mi hijo, le pido que elegía a mi hijo por favor y críalo como suyo- decía Candy mientras soltaba otro grito

No digas nada niña mía tu estará bien y él bebe también- decía mientras limpiaba su rostro, la soltó dejándola en manos de la mucama, toco su vientre y comenzó a masajearlo – traigan toalla de agua tibia para colocarla el vientre está muy duro hay que relajar el musculo- decía ala mucama y ella se apresuró para traer las toallas

Arturo aplicaba un medicamento para el dolor, pero a pesar de todo solo habían podido espaciar los dolores. De pronto Lady Cambridge se acercó con un te

Toma niña termínate esta infusión- se acercó a Candy y se la dio ella la bebió

Que le has dado – dijo la tía abuela tratando de reconocer l infusión- azares, y un poco de mandrágora para minorizar las contracciones- la tía abuela la miro desconcertada

-Eres un doctor de campo verdad- ella asintió en épocas remotas donde ir al doctor era un lujo que pocos podían tener, las doctoras de campo sabían manejar hierbas, infusiones y tónicos, sobaban y curaban por medio de tés, Eloy los conocía, pero no a la perfección, la tía abuela sonrió pues sabia la eficacia de las hierbas

-si descuida, entre todos podremos detener esto – le sonrió- puedo tocarla? - la tía Eloy asintió y se retiro

Antera de Cambridge era una doctora de campo por gusto con el tiempo suficiente que permite la aristocracia había conocido muchas plantas, había viajado por el mundo aprendiendo varias técnicas y uso de hierbas, desde Europa, Asia y África había pasado varios años perfeccionando sus técnicas, ahora era la doctora principal del Rey Jorge y algo más por qué no decirlo

-la princesa no tendrá solo un hijo sino dos. Ante la sorpresa la tía abuela comenzó también a inspeccionar

-Es cierto hay dos bebes- viendo a Arturo

-Entonces subiré la dosis del analgésico para calmarla- asintieron las mujeres mientras aplicaba una inyección a Candy, ella había estado espaciando los gritos y el dolor empezaba a calmarse

-traerás un poco de hortensia y mirra en tu maleta querida- la Condesa asintió

Lo mismo pensaba y si le ponemos un poco de cardenal podremos hacer un parche – Eloy sonrió

-eso pensaba yo espero que con esta cataplasma podremos detener la hemorragia- las mujeres se pusieron hacer la cataplasma que podrían en el vientre bajo de Candy con el frio de la cataplasma. Candy se fueron retirando los dolores eran mínimos, pero estaba muy cansada y cayo dormida, todos se miraron felices al parecer ya no sangraba y el vientre estaba mucho más relajado.

Afuera era peor que un cementerio las caras eran largas y frías, nadie osaba decir una sola palabra, los invitados fueron despedidos, ahora había sillas en el corredor afuera de la habitación donde Candy estaba, Albert se levantó al no escuchar esos ruidos que hace un momento lo atormentaban.

George y Doroty habían llegado, al ver la reacción de Albert George se acercó- calma muchacho ya veraz que todo estará bien- Albert lo voltio a ver

-si ella se muere George yo me muero detrás de ella- lo abrazo y George lo consoló

-Calma hijo ten fe en dios y todo pasara- Albert se sentó y comenzó a orar en silencio

Era casi la media noche nadie se había movido y nadie salía, Armando y Jorge habían fumado ya dos cigarros, Albert tomaba la segunda copa de Whisky, Terry y Karen se abrazaban aun no daban crédito a lo que pasaban Archie despacho a Annie por que los bebes sr encontraban solos, Neil y Eduardo se quedaron sin antes este encargarle a su pequeña esperanza a Annie.

Ella no quería separarse, pero sabía que los bebes pedirían su alimento y la nodriza no podría darle de comer a los dos, se fue rogando al cielo que su hermana no se fuera y su hijo estuviera a salvo-

De pronto la puerta de esa habitación se abrió y salieron unas cansadas damas, la tía abuela vio a Albert mal y se acercó- hijo- Albert pensaba lo peor que su tía le diría que el amor de su vida había muerto, elevo una oración al creador rogándole piedad, suspiro

-tía como esta Candy? - dijo mientras André se acercaba a la mujer y la condesa al Rey Jorge- esta descansando el peligro no ha pasado, pero logramos detener el trabajo de parto- dijo con una sonrisa, Albert no daba crédito y abrazo a su tía

\- ¿Gracias dios mío gracia- beso a su tía, giro a ver a la otra mujer y se acercó- gracia miladi muchas gracias- giro para ver a su tía- podría pasar? - dijo en una suplica

Ella asintió y vio a André que estaba aún perplejo – usted también milord solo unos minutos le hare bien verlos-

Albert entro de prisa para hincarse junto a la Cama y acariciar a su esposa- Mi amor- lloraba a mares, Candy abrió con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir

-Amor no llores estamos bien- Sonrió al verlo y el solo el lleno de besos

-Candy si te hubiera pasado algo yo me muero- Candy acaricio su cabeza y le dijo en un susurro-

\- Albert amor mío- de pronto giro la cabeza y vio a lo lejos a su padre, parecía inseguro que aun dios le hubiera permitido salvar a su hija- papa- dijo y le estiro a su mano

-Candy- André se acercó y Albert lo dejo un momento con su hija levantándose y dándole su lugar -mi pequeña estas bien? - acaricio a su hija- gracias a dios – no pudo articular más palabras y el llanto de sus ojos se hizo presente.

Albert vio a Arturo y se dirigió a el- como esta? - dijo aun temblando de las manos

-por el momento paso lo grave- pero bajo su mirada y Albert lo noto algo estaba mal

\- que sucede Arturo? - dijo con un tono de incertidumbre

-solo lo detuvimos, pero el tapón que impide que se dé el trabajo de parto se partido- suspiro- mi sobrina si quiere que este embarazo llegue a término deberá pasar el resto de su embarazo en cama-

Albert suspiro- no te preocupes así tenga que amarrarla a esa cama estará ahí todo el tiempo que deba, gracias- dijo Albert con el corazón en la mano- no sé cómo pagarte todo esto-

Arturo movió la cabeza- no me des las gracias solo a mí, tu tía y Lady Cambridge tuvieron mucho que ver de verdad son personas muy capaces- Albert sonrió

Solo Dios nos dio esta nueva oportunidad- dijo André volteando a verlos

Así es André solo dios- dijo Albert

Amor ven por favor- dijo Candy viéndolo a Albert se acercó- necesito decirte algo- dijo Candy

¿Sea cerco- dime amor? - Candy sonrió

-son dos amor- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos antes de caía dormida, mientras Albert se quedaba en shock

-Dos? - dijo mientras volteaba a ver la cara de André que sonreía

¿Mientras en la sala todos estaban esperando las noticias, de pronto Lord Armando se acercó a Asterisk y Jorge- y ustedes señores en que quedaron? - dijo fijamente

Sonrió Jorge- creo mi querido primo que – miro a Asterisk- no habrá guerra- Armando suspiro

Gracias a Dios- dijo Lancaster mientras se acercaban

Pero aún tenemos un asunto que tratar- dijo fríamente Asterisk

Todas hablaron al unísono- Gordon-

Minrret se acercó- yo tengo una solución para el- sonrió ante la mirada de todos- permítanme y les explicaré-


	94. Chapter 94 DOS ANGELES TRAVIESOS

CAPITULO 87

DOS ANGELES TRAVIESOS

Esa noche Candy durmió tranquila puesto que su padre había vuelto de su coma, su enemigo se encontraba resguardado por tantos guardias fieles a sus amos que ya no presentaban ningún peligro, Albert se había quedado dormido a su lado y la mañana estaba hermosa cuando abrió sus ojos, que más podía pedirle a Dios, por fin la tranquilidad, era cierto que había pagado un alto precio había puesto en peligro a sus bebes, por dios eran dos dijo dibujándose una sonrisa en su cara.

Albert escucho los movimientos de Candy y se despertó con una sonrisa- mi amor buenos días- dijo mientras Candy trataba de sentarse- recuerda que no puedes moverte- Candy lo vio algo seria

-lo sé amor, pero tengo que arreglarme no lo crees- dijo con pesadez mientras sus manos se colocaban en el cochón tratando de sentarse de pronto un dolor se hizo presente- Hay-

Albert se levantó a toda prisa y se acero- que paso amor? ¿Te sientes bien le hablado a tu tío? - estaba por gritarle a Arturo, cunado Candy le tomo de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-estoy bien, pero creo que tienes razón por unos días no poder levantarme de aquí- dijo con un gesto de dolor.

Albert le acaricio la cara y sonrió- entonces te ayudare amor mío- Albert se retiró al baño y dejo caer el agua a la tina ya la había preparado como el baño que tomaba su esposa, regreso con Candy y retiro las sabanas ante la cara atónita de ella.

-señor mío se puede saber que va hacer conmigo? - dijo en un tono picara, ya se imaginaba lo que el pretendía. De pronto y en un movimiento Albert la tomo entre sus brazos

-mi querida señora- sonrió le fascinaba esa palabra- este marido suyo se dedicará a ustedes, así que llevare a la mama más bella del mundo a tomar un baño yo mismo- Candy se sonrojo cuanto la quería su esposo por dios si su esposo y se acomodó en los fuertes brazos de él. La levo al cuarto de baño y el mismo quito el camisón que tenía, suspiro la verdad Candy era una mujer muy bella y sensual, pero ahora la veía como la cosa más delicada del mundo, Candy se dejó llevar por Albert que después de ese hecho la volvió a tomar entre sus manos para depositarla en la tina se colocó a un lado de la tina y se hinco tomando una esponja para ayudarle con el baño

-amor mío- dijo Candy con un gran sonrojo- yo puedo-

Albert le sonrió se veía tan linda sonrojada- si lo sé, pero me encanta ayudarte, además- un silencio se hizo presente, Candy lo miro- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti amor mío, no sabes cómo agradezco a Dios y a ti por darme una doble dicha- mientras seguía limpiándola y observo un gran moretón en un costado del vientre de Candy lo cual hizo que apretara la esponja que tenía en su mano. Candy se percató del gesto.

-amor mío yo quiero pedirte una disculpa- dijo agachando su cabeza- no debía ponernos en ese riesgo, pero no había otra forma de atrapar a Gordon – Albert suspiro y la miro fijamente

-descuida amor entiendo el predicamento pero NUNCA CANDY NUNCA VUELVAS HAESPONERTE ASI, amor casi muero al pensar que los perdía a los tres- Albert se acercó a su cara y le dio un beso en la frente- por favor no me mates de angustia otra vez por favor porque mi pobre corazón no puede resistir saberlos en peligro a los tres- acaricio su vientre- tú y mis hijos son lo más importante que tengo , no podría vivir sin ustedes, por favor- Candy acaricio su cara y lo acerco a sus labios para darle un beso tan apasionado pero a la vez lleno de ternura.

\- descuida amor mío nunca lo volveré hacer lo prometo- Dejando los labios de Albert, a él le pareció un gesto muy frio para su alma así que era turno de el para besarla.

Así terminaba el baño, al salir de ahí con su mujer en brazos se dio cuenta que las mucamas habían cambiado ya la ropa de cama y habían dejado un bello camisón en color azul cielo sobre la cama, sonrió. deposito a su bella esposa en el piso y comenzó a secarla como aquel ángel tan bello que para él era, al terminar le coloco la bata; por dios si su esposa no estuviera delicada le hubiera hecho el amor, esa mujer lo volvía loco aun en su estado, que la hacía ver más sexy que nada, sus caderas mano anchas y sus pechos crecidos, era una dicha poderla bañar y arroparla así.

En un silencio se aproximó a la cama para retirar las sabanas y volverla a cargar para colocarla en la suave cama- amor mío ahora tienes tu que tomar una ducha – dijo entre risas Albert se observó algo despistado y vio como algo había crecido entre sus piernas, era casi involuntaria esa reacción su esposa era bellísima, él se sonrojo- creo que si amor- le dio un beso en la frente y se aproximó a tomar el baño mientras Candy sonreía.

En la cama ella acaricio su vientre- así es su padre hijos, es un gran hombre somos muy afortunados de tenerlo en nuestras vidas-el cansancio físico aún era mucho así que Candy empezó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero ahora con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara amaba a ese hombre que hay podida decir con gusto era su marido, un suspiro y sus ojos se fueron cerrando nuevamente.

Albert salió de la ducha y vio como una hermosa ninfa dormía plácidamente en su cama con sus manos alrededor de su vientre, sin duda no sabía que había hecho de bueno para que Dios le premiara con esa dicha, una bella esposa por dentro y por fuera; aunado a eso dos hermosos hijos que venían en camino; sin duda era un hombre que Dios le había sonreído y dado el privilegio de una bella familia, sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Unos minutos más tarde se escuchó como tocaban la puerta de la habitación, Albert enfundado en una camisa de seda blanca y unos pantalones oscuros de corte italiano, se acercó para abrir y era Lord Armando y Minrret.

-buenos días William- asintió el con la cabeza- como amaneció mi nieta? - dijo preocupado

-descuide Lord Armando, Candy amaneció bien pero aún está muy cansada ahora duerme- dijo abriendo la puerta para que observaran que estaba descansando. Armando sonrió

-Es una chica fuerte mi nieta- Albert asintió- bueno hijo he venido por ti par aquí te unas en una charla muy placentera en la biblioteca antes de tomar el desayuno, Minrret se ha ofrecido para cuidar a mi nieta- Minrret sonrió con gusto los haría.

Pero una voz ya conocida se escuchó por el pasillo- para nada- dijo la tía abuela enfundada en un vestido gris junto a una mucama- a esa niña la cuidare solo yo aún necesita muchos cuidados y hay que revisarla – sonrió para saludar a los presente- y ustedes señores aún tiene muchas más cosas que hacer, además por lo que me comento Henry usted fue la de la idea principal- viendo a Minrret- así que me van a disculpar, de Candy me hare cargo yo y ustedes de ese molesto problema-

Todos asintieron mientras la tía abuela y su mucama entraron a la habitación sacando a William y cerrando la puerta- su tía sí que tiene determinación Sir William- dijo Minrret mientras Albert soltaba una carcajada y se rascaba la cabeza.

Armando rio más fuerte- eso es cierto mi querida Minrret, asido la única que apodado domar a mi querido Lancaster- siguió rendo

La cara de Minrret estaba descompuesta de ingenuidad- no me dijo milord que esa bella señora es "LA EMMY DEL CAPITAN" – dijo sorprendida, desde que fue alumna de Lancaster cuando llego a formar parte de la guardia, había escuchado la historia del amor truncado del capital, cual su única debilidad era que al estar tomado tocaba la misma música y siempre terminaba diciendo – " Emmy amor mío un día te encontrare y no dejare que te vayas nunca de mi lado amor lo juro por este corazón estúpido que te dejo ir, si dios me da la oportunidad de volverte a ver te hare mi esposa mi DULCE EMMY POR SAN JORGE JURO QUE LO HARE"- esa imagen hizo reír a Minrret- me alegro por el capitán la busco por mucho tiempo-.

Algo incomodo con la situación Albert prefiero cambiar el tema- nos vamos me han dejado intrigado con la reunión-asintieron y se dispusieron a bajar a la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca se encontraban Lancaster, el Rey Jorge, Asterisk, Mercy, Archie, Terry, Karen y Lord André, que saludaron a los que se te integraban a la reunión, todos habían tomado asiento y André se acercó Albert

-traes buenas noticias de mi hija? - dijo viéndolo angustiado

Albert le sonrió- aún está un poco adolorida, pero de mejor semblante milord- lord André sonrió

-bueno a empezar la reunión no creen- dijo Asterisk feliz por buenas noticias.

-por supuesto- dijo André girando a verlos- solo faltaba mi nuero para solucionar esto- Albert tomo silencio para escuchar.

El rey Jorge se levantó- ayer después de nuestra amena charla- dijo con una sonrisa, siendo interrumpido

Seguro Tío amanecida charla- rio Terry al recordar como Neil, Archie, Eduardo y el tuvieron que entrar a la oficina antes de que los dos mandatarios comenzaran a darse de golpes, después de decirse perjuicios encontrar de ellos desde un tonto asta estúpido, sin duda su tío sabía muy bien manejar el lenguaje británico vulgar

Tocándose la mejilla Archie hablo- amenísima milord, en especial su izquierda es muy dura- todos rieron ante los comentarios.

Asterisk rio y se levantó para abrazar al Rey- sí, pero como cosas de hombres decidimos escuchar la parte de tu sobrino, rio al recordar Mercy- jaja así que solo hacía falta un rey para callar a este burgués latoso jajaja- se acercó con su abuelito y lo abrazo ante una mirada asesina de Terry- deberíamos invitar más a mi tío jijiji-

El Rey Jorge la miro – descuida princesa también te vi muy interesada en Sir Arturo Macgregor heee, tendré que mandarle una carta muy extensa a tu padre para que hable con Sir Macgregor- se acercó e hizo un gesto con la boca- así que habrá doble boda real muy pronto por fin alguien también te me tarea en cintura- se giró y vio a Arturo el cuan se encontraba con la cara sonrojada ante la idea nada despreciable de desposar a la bella Heredera de Gales- felicidades muchacho te llevas a una joya muy rara-

Armando rio al igual que André- si primo por fin la casa Estuardo se verá llena de nuevo con hermosos bebes jajaja- Mercy se quedó viendo a su abuelito con disgusto, pero volteo a ver la cara de Arturo y sonrió

-Por qué no abuelito? - dijo y se acercó peligrosamente a Arturo- sin duda yo también encontré a un gran Sir Escoces- dándole un beso al apenado Arturo delante de todos

-Bueno señores muchas cuestiones, pero tenemos que ir al grano que quiero ir a darle unos buenos días a mi princesa- dijo André

Minrret se para en medio de la sala- la falta cometida por Ernesto Gordon, hacia las familias más importantes del Norte de Europa, no puede ser pasada por alta – todos asintieron- y por lo que hemos visto es una persona de suma cuidado ya que pudo escapar de una de las prisiones mejor resguardadas de Europa, yo he pensado una solución que ayer les comente pero me he dado a la tarea de ofrecerla realmente- sonrió- el Zar Nicolás ll fue informado de este altercado ha ofrecido una opción ya firmada para el prisionero- extendió el papel con el sello del mandatario- la cárcel negra de Siberia lo espera para pasar sus días en completa reclusión y la soledad del frio y perpetuo invierno siberiano- dijo de tajo

Asterisk se acercó para ver el documento- a Irlanda le parece bien la medida puesto que nosotros no podemos llevarlo puesto que temo que mis compatriotas que están enojados lleguen a tomar represarías contra él y la muerte sería una dicha para un ser tan miserable como el, merece pudrirse en el frio de Siberia- los miro- apoyo el ofrecimiento de Nicolás-

El Rey Jorge hizo lo mismo- a Inglaterra también le parece lo más propio que se pudra en la cárcel siberiana, sin duda y como todos los presentes mandaremos a nuestros mejores y leales hombres para llevar a Gordon a su nueva casa- sonrió, todos apoyaron

André tomo el papel- por mi parte como Regente Escoces también estoy de acuerdo, así como someter al Tribunal una petición formal para incautar sus bienes y ser repartidos entre sus mismas gentes que trabajaba para el sí juran lealtad a Escocia- suspiro- sé que fue muy mal Sir y sé que su gente fue explotada y forzada hacer cosas no muy grata parecer-

De pronto Albert hablo- Milord y por qué nunca lo detuvo antes-

André dejo el papel en la mesa- porque sin pruebas reales que apoyaran los alegatos de la gente que lo acusaba, no podía hacer nada- apretó su manos- aunque la gente piense que esto es una regencia siempre la he manejado como un democracia donde para acusar a alguien debes tener pruebas reales- miro a Minrret- aunque habíamos buscado nunca encontramos nada que concretara como pruebas irrefutables de la traición y del mal trato de Gordon, aunque era a ojos visto que lo hacía, mis manos estaban atadas- dijo bajando la cabeza y viendo después a su nuero.

-Lo entiendo – dijo Albert, de verdad Lord André manejaba a Escocia con toda frialdad de una regencia, pero su visión de ser una nación libre y democrática era más ellas de todo el visto, sin duda era un gran hombre honorable.

-Entonces si los Milores y su majestad accede yo misma acompañare a Gordon a su bella casa de Siberia con el grupo de hombres que ustedes dispongan- dijo Minrret inclinándose ante ellos asintieron todos

-Querida – dijo Lancaster- solo espero que esta sea tu última misión hija, porque también necesitas seguir con tu vida- la historia de Minrret era algo triste, fue abandonada de niña a la muerte de su madre su padre la dejo ante la casa señora de las tierras de Lancaster, en la tomo junto a su difunta esposa como hija, se educó y se formó como otro de sus hijos y literalmente, aunque la difunta esposa de Lancaster hacia hasta lo imposible para que la joven se dedicara a la costura y a clases de etiqueta, cosas de mujeres decía ella y se dirigía a ver cómo eran entrenados los hijos de Lancaster para la lucha y las artes de la guerra.

Después de un tiempo la joven le pidió a Lancaster que le inscribiera en la academia de la guardia imperial, Lancaster. dudo nunca antes una joven había sido de la guardia imperial era un entrenamiento muy fuerte la mayoría de los inscritos descartaban al cabo de un año por los fuertes entrenamiento, pero al querer darle gusto a la joven la inscribió.

Paso el primer años de entrenamiento sin problemas era la mejor de su curso y se ponía frente a los mejores, mientras estudiaba conocía a Melody y se hicieron muy buenas amigas en la corte, después a la edad de 15 años fue enviada a Asia una país legado llamado Japón para poder perfeccionar sus técnicas después de 3 años de entrenamiento duro regreso convertida en la capitana de la guardia imperial, entrenaba a los cadetes lo que había aprendido, cuidaba a la familia real y se le daban las misiones más especiales siempre las concluía con éxito.

Pero ante la pérdida de su única amiga ella juro que la encontraría en uno de sus viajes para buscarla en América conoció a un joven Ingles del cual se enamoró, vivió un idilio de amor con el pero al enterarse que era casado, Minrret le dolió mucho, aunado a eso había encontrado a Melody muy mal en América , la culpa de todo lo que había pasado por dedicarse al amor era mucho para ella; así que después de la muerte de Melody ella juro que su vida se entregaría al bienestar únicamente de la familia real y su vida de mujer era cosa olvidada, por muchos años se dio a la soledad y perfeccionar tanto sus técnicas como a su personal de su equipo así había pasado toda su vida.

Sonrió- Sabe muy bien mi Sir que esas cosas no son para mí- rio, mientras Lancaster movió la cabeza- lo más pronto posible me llevare al presionare con su permiso señora- se inclinó y salió de la habitación cuando de pronto, el Capitán de la guardia escocesa la vio y sonrió.

El capitán entre y saludo con respeto- Milord, - dijo acercándose a el- estoy aquí por la misiva- dijo cuadrándose ante André, él le sonrió y le dio la carta.

-cuando llegues al tribunal Capital que lo firmen los Sires poder hacerme cargo de Escocia mi hija necesita descansar y Escocia no puede estar sin regente- el capitán le sonrió y salió de la habitación

-hijo creo que es muy pronto para que – dijo Armando preocupado

André sonrió- no padre sé que aún no estoy al cien, pero mi hija ya hizo demasiado por Escocia ahora Escocia le debe unas vacaciones- rio junto todos los que lo acompañaban- sonrió entonces es hora de desayunar mis queridos amigo- dijo mientras todos sonreían.

Ese día con todo lo dispuesto los mandatarios regresarían a sus hogares y fueron a despediste de la Joven señora deseándoles los mejores deseos para que su embarazo llegara a su fin. Candy les agradeció.

Los días pasaban rápido su padre se encontraba en Edimburgo para retomar su rol, Minrret había emprendido el viaje con las escoltas de confianza de Inglaterra, Irlanda y Escocia; llegarían a Siberia en un mes de camino, por lo cual debían de ser muy precavidos con el prisionero para lograr su objetivo. Ella recordaba el día que partieron.

Esa mañana sacaban al prisionero del calabozo de Edimburgo donde fue trasladado, Albert había viajado para ver como lo sacaban, se acercó a el

-Si por mi fuera mis manos te hubieran matado mal nacido- dijo con una cara de furia

-te falta valor Andrew para hacerlo- sonrió Gordon.

Albert le regreso la sonrisa- al infierno donde vas es mejor castigo yo no mancharía mis manos con un ser tan vil como tu- la cara de Gordon se espantó al escuchar las palabra- Siberia será tu tumba- Gordon empezó a gritar y a tratar de soltarse los guardias lo arrastraron al carruaje cárcel dispuesto para su viaje, aun Gordon sabía que era mejor la muerte que pasar una vida encerrado en la prisión Negra de Siberia sabia por algunos de sus amigos, que el zar mandaba a la gente más despreciada para el a esa prisión, y de ahí solo se podía salir muerto por que el frio congelaba los pulmones y era sola y abandonada.

-descuide Sir el llegara con vida a la prisión- dijo el capitán de la guardia, mientras Albert asentía.

-Vámonos capitán que esta será una larga caminata- decía Minrret acercándose a los dos en su corcar Negro, enfundado en un traje de montar de cuero negro que se ajustaba a su figura respingada y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, con una sola mano sujetaba las riendas de su corcel, al ver al capitán sonrió.

-En su compañía señora, le aseguro que será grato- sonriéndole y ella se puso nerviosa ante el gesto del capitán.

Así comenzaron su largo viaje a Siberia, ella pensaba que a lo mejor seguiría el consejo de su Capitán y tal vez porque no era tiempo de pensar en algo más que la seguridad de la familia real- Tal vez en una familia propia- dijo en voz alta son quieres, el capitán se acercó a ella al notarla tan pensativa

-Pasa algo señora mía-a dijo viéndola a los ojos

Sonrió Minrret- no capitán solo que nos están dejando así que- Minrret reparo el caballo y este dio a galope seguida por el corcel blanco del capitán entre una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Candy ya había pasado un mes en cama y no soportaba más tiempo en ella, Albert veía a desesperación de su esposa por el claustro. Esa tarde Candy se levantaba de la cama y el entraba a la habitación

-Candy por favor amor no otra vez- decía angustiado Albert por verla levantada

Candy lo miraba con cara de fastidio- Sir William Albert Andrew, si piensa usted que voy a seguir un momento más en esa cama está muy equivocado- Albert suspiraba

-pero querida Arturo y mi tía- decía Albert acercándose

-Mi tío Arturo dijo que podía levantarme y la tía abuela- se tocó la cabeza—está igual o peor que mi padre si por ellos fuera amor no debería nunca levantarme de esa cama- se acercó a él y lo abrazo- por favor amor necesito ya levantarme de esta cama por favor- Albert no podía con esa mirada tierna y dulce de Candy, el entendía lo difícil que era, ella era una mujer muy independiente y sabía que ese era un castigo muy fuerte para ella así que suspiro y dijo

\- ¿Está bien amor, pero solo por el cuarto está bien? Después veremos cómo evolucionas – dijo Con cara de resignación y ella le dio un beso con una sonrisa- pero si tienes un solo dolor Candy-

Dijo separándose de él u llevando sus manos a la cintura- si lo sé un dolor y volverle a esa cama- rio Albert por la cara de puchero que ponía Candy.

La volvió a abrazar- te amo amor mío- Candy le respondió el beso.

Así transcurrieron varios días hasta que pasaron 2 semanas más ella había empezado a caminar por la habitación, Annie y Mercy la visitaban seguidos y llevaban a los pequeños para que los viera, Candy se alegraba mucho de verlos.

La tía abuela casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Candy parada pero también comprendió que a una chica como ella con espíritu libre no tardaría mucho en dar lata, de pronto sintió los brazos de Henry diciéndole- descuida Emmy todo saldrá bien es una chica fuerte- le dio un beso en la mejilla y olvido el coraje y solo tomo con sus manos las de él y suspiro.

Como hiba cambiado una familia tan rápido en poco tiempo, Eloy Andrew suspiraba por los rincones como una colegiala; mientras que el flemático Capitán de la guardia Sir Henry Lancaster era un hombre sonriente, no había bajado la disciplina pero si era un capitán sonriente que hacía bromas y siempre a las 5 de la tarde se retiraba a la villa de los Andrew con un lindo ramo de flores margaritas, tulipanes, rosas, orquídeas, claveles y muchas otras siempre llegaba a la florista y hacia el mismo encargo- una flores sencillas para una gran mujer- la florista volteaba y la sonrisa de Henry se dibujaba y decía a coro con el – porque esa bella dama opaca cualquier flor- sonreía y se retiraba de la florería para buscar a su amada.

Archie y Annie estaban felices por su pequeño hijo, Archie había decorado una habitación junto a la suya de tanta elegancia que Albert le había dicho que era para un príncipe, Archie lo había visto y sonrió al decirle- por supuesto tío mi hijo es un príncipe- Annie había cambiado sus caderas eran más anchas y su cuerpo había tomado su forma definitiva, sin duda la maternidad le había sentado, al entrar a esa habitación con su hijo donde por un lado estaba una hermosa cuna de madera finamente tallada, satín para cubrir al bebe, decorada en azul rey contrastada con azul cielo, lamparas que al moverse dejaban ver figuras, una sala cómoda para amamantarlo, juguetes tras juguetes, Annie le decía a Archie que no comprara toda las jugueterías en forma de broma; pero era feliz; sus suegros habían venido a ver al pequeño y le habían traído mucha ropa de Paris donde habían hecho una parada antes de llegar, la madre de Archie una mujer muy joven para su edad de pelo largo castaño y ojos miel, piel blanca y delgada se acercó a ver a su nieto y comenzó a llorar.

El padre de Archie un hombre de piel tostada por el sol y de cabello oscuro, delgado y con gafas se acercó a abrazar a su hijo y felicitarlo, sé que darán por unos días, pero tuvieron que marcharse puesto que sus obligaciones en Arabia seguían ellos eran los responsables de los negocios petroleros de la familia en aquel lugar. Después de pasar horas trabajando con Albert su padre de Archie lo felicito sin antes ayudar con el traslado de Cando de Glasgow a Edimburgo, pues ella se encontraba mejor de salud.

Es tarde Annie se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo recordando todo lo que había vivido esos últimos 2 meses, la llegada de sus suegros y de Candy, la mansión había vuelto a su rutina casi inmediatamente, reía mientras Archie llegaba y la abrazaba dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-buenas tardes amor- decía Archie después de depositar el beso

Ella se volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa- hola amor-

-a que debo que tu sonrisa mi amor- dijo soltándola para dirigirse a la cuna de su hijo y ver que dormía, era una dicha verlo.

-recordaba querido marido, todas las aventuras de estos días- dijo levantándose y abrazándolo, la tomo por la cintura y le dio otro beso, pero ahora en la boca.

-así se puede saber que te causo tanta risa? - decía intrigado.

Ella se soltó de su agarre y empezó a caminar por la habitación cruzando las manos y llevándose una así barbilla- bueno empezando por la cara de Albert cuando vio a Candy en la oficina trabajando- sonrió y Archie tomando asiento en la silla tratando de recordar.

-es cierto amor jajaja, mi tío casi se muere del susto cuando entramos en la biblioteca y Candy se asoma de tras de la pila de papeles y le dijo tan despreocupada- no pensara Señor Andrew que si usted trabaja yo me quedare sentada tengo mucho trabajo rezagado- jajaja la cara del tío fue genial no sabía si regañarla o ponerse a reír- Archie le indico a Annie que tomara asiento

-si mi hermanita es algo especial- rio Annie- sin duda tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad, mira que aun ante la negativa de su padre comenzó a trabajar en los pendientes que tenia de la oficina, a pesar de que su vientre abultado casi no la deja moverse a libertad-

-es cierto amor, mas amenos cuanto le falta a la gatita'- dijo Archie curioso

-Emmy – dijo Annie haciendo cuentas mentalmente- creo que – se sobo la barbilla – creo que mes y medio, pobre de Candy – tocándose la espalda- si un bebe es pesado con dos-

-jajaja si mira que buena puntería de mi tío- dijo Archie.

-y ni que decir de la cara de Eduardo y Neil cuando supieron que eran dos bebes- dijo Annie riendo

-si amor aún recuerdo que cuando llego Candy ellos le ayudaron- abrazo a su esposa- y cuando Niel le dijo que debería dejar de comer tanto, Albert lo volteo a ver y le dijo- no es por glotona Niel son dos bebes- con un gran orgullo mientras Niel casi la deja caer jajaja- rio otra vez

Annie le dio un golpecito en el brazo- Archie no debes reírte el pobre casi se desmaya de la impresión jajaja-

Es cierto amor, por otro lado- dijo serio- me sorprende la dedicación de Eduardo para Esperanza, es un gran padre no lo crees-

En eso tienes razón amor mío, se la vive por su hija, sale del trabajo lo más pronto posible y llega a jugar con ella, a bañarla y darle de comer- suspiro- de verdad quería mucho a Elisa y Esperanza se pone cada día más bella- se acomodaba entre los brazos de Archie

-las cosas no cambian mucho amor, antes la tía abuela mimaba mucho a Eliza y ahora a Esperanza espero no la malcríe- dijo preocupado

-claro que no, Eduardo está muy al pendiente es un buen hombre- dijo suspirando

-eso si Annie y bueno con los negocios, ha hecho un magnífico trabajo en la sección de finanzas, tiene ojo el hombre- le beso el cuello a su esposa

-Señor mío- dijo volteándose juguetonamente a ver a Archie- si comienza tendrá que terminar con el juego- dijo en forma de burla

-entonces- se levantó Archie y la tomo entre los brazos- terminare mi bella dama porque no quiero quedarme atrás – dijo, mientras Annie movía la cabeza sin entender

-Si amor, tendremos que ir pensando en un lindo niño para que acompañe a mi hijo- sonrió con picardía mientras su esposa se ponía roja ante el comentario.

-Archie- dijo mientras se dejaba robar de la habitación y escondía su cabeza en el cuello de su esposo, dejando la habitación del niño y a la niñera en la misma.

Era tarde y Albert llegaba de la oficina como siempre su dulce esposa lo esperaba en la biblioteca.

-Candy amor- dijo el aflojándose la corbata y disponiéndose sentarse, cuando detrás de una pila de papeles de su escritorio se levantaba una rubia cabellera con ojos verdes bañados de luz.

Ella se levantó mientras Albert se acercaba para abrazarla- Albert qué bueno que llegarte- lo abrazo y le dio un beso- hoy llegaste más tarde-

Albert sonrió- y usted mi dulce esposa aun trabajando- ella asintió

-Tengo muchos pendientes en la oficina- subió los hombros, él se inclinó para tocar su vientre.

-mis hermosos niños como están hoy? - mientras besaba el vientre de Candy a estas alturas solo podía utilizar vestidos de maternidad de guipur o de seda, se cansaba fácilmente, pero se había acostumbrado, siempre al llegar asían el mismo ritual y los bebes se movían cuando su padre se acercaba, pero esa vez

-Haya- dijo Candy tocándose la espalda baja, Albert reacciono

-Este bien amor? - su cara se preocupó- Candy? -

-Hay tus hijos están pateando muy fuerte amor? - su respiración era entre cortada- descuida ya pasara solo se emocionaron al escucharte. Hay- otro dolor más y ella palideció al igual que Albert, de pronto el sintió el piso mojado bajaron la cabeza y Candy lo miro-se ha roto la fuente-

Albert la vio con espanto a Candy y como llegaba un nuevo dolor, se quedó mudo, mientras Candy tenía otra contracción-Albert¡- le grito para sacarlo de su estupor

-si amor ya se- empezó a caminar y asedar

-Háblale a tía abuela- dijo Candy riendo al verlo tan preocupado y otra contracción venia- si a la tía abuela-

Candy sonrió y le hizo un ademan- anda ve por ella o tu hijo nacerá entre papeles y libro anda ve- Albert salía despavorido de la habitación dejando a una Candy sonriendo y teniendo otra contracción


	95. Chapter 95 DOS BELLOS ANGELES HAN LLEGAD

CAPITULO 88

DOS BELLOS ANGELES HAN LLEGADO.

Albert subía las escaleras de la mansión sabía perfectamente que su tía aun no dormía pues Esperanza tenía un resfriado y ella la cuidaba, llego a la habitación y toco la puerta.

-tía por favor, la necesito- gritaba William, la mujer había dormido a Esperanza y salía enojada por el griterío

-William ¡- decía la tía abuela muy enojada- despertaras a la niña- lo miro agitado y se preocupo

-tía – respiraba agitado- Candy, Candy-

¿La tía abuela se acercó a él, le ayudo a ponerse de pie pues estaba doblado tratando de jalar aire- que pasa con Candy hijo? -

Albert se levantó y la vio con una sonrisa- ha roto fuente tía está en la biblioteca- le dijo tajantemente- me mando por usted-

La tía abuela sonrió por fin había llegado el momento de que los herederos de los importantes clanes de Escocia llegaran por dios, se llevó las manos al pecho- pero William tu tan calmado hubieras empezado por ahí, hijo por dios- se acomodaba el chale y empezó a gritar- Annie, Ross, marcó- de inmediato cada uno de los nombrados se acercaba- William tú y Merck traigan a Candy a la habitación, Ross que la servidumbre se despierte necesitamos a todos arriba- palmeando sus manos- vamos que se hace tarde-

-tía que pasa salió Archie de traste Annie despeinado y en bata- dijo tratando de entender el alboroto.

-Que Candy esta por dar a luz- se iluminaron las caras de sonrisas- ahora tu hijo anda y ve a hablarle a ese viejo de Lancaster y dile que venga y que traiga a los Macgregor y Estuardo lo más pronto posible- dijo la tía abuela mientras veía que Candy era subida en brazos por Albert- hijo porque no dejaste que te ayudara Merck? - abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Candy-

Albert estaba con una cara de apuración, mientras Candy volvía a tener una contracción- lo he mandado por Arturo tía- Ella asintió

-Annie cuida de esperanza por favor, Alistar todavía está dormido verdad? - Annie asintió- entonces a rezar hija- Annie se acercó a su hermana

-Candy – Mientras ella volvía a gritar por otra contracción en el momento que era colocada en su enorme cama- cuídate mucho hermanito y que dios te cuide- le beso la frente

-Haaaayyyy Annie- la mirada era de sufrimiento mientras su frente se encontraba con gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo, le tomo de la mano y la apretó muy fuerte- te quiero mucho, si algo pasa yo-

La tía abuela interrumpió- no pasará nada hija todo estará bien- se acercó mientras las mucamas entraban a la habitación con agua caliente eran cuatro junto a Ross, una señora de edad que había sido enviada por la casa Estuardo para cuidar de Candy y que ahora hacia la función de ama de llaves puesto que Doroty también estaba ya entrada en el embarazo-Annie ven un momento mientras cambian a Candy con una bata especial- decía esto y se acercó Annie a la tía

-por favor voy a darte unas indicaciones muy específicas para hacerlas, contigo las hicimos muy discretamente pero con Candy hay que tomar precauciones pues son dos bebes me entiendes verdad- Annie estaba perpleja ante lo que mencionaba la tía abuela- sé que es una tradición vieja y llena de tradicionalismo pero en esta familia y hasta que yo muera se llevaran a cabo – suspiro- mira necesito que órdenes a todos los sirvientes estas cosas deberán de voltear todos los espejos de la casa y abrir todos los cerrojos de la casa puertas, ventanas, closet alhajeros, Ross sabe la tradición asegúrate de que todos estén abierto – Annie asentía- es una antigua tradición Escocesa para el bienestar de los bebes y las madre- angustiada a ver lo escéptica de la joven- lo podrás hacer hija?-

Annie sonrió sabía que la tía abuela era muy estricta tanto como la etiqueta como con las tradiciones y además eran los hijos del jefe del clan y herederos de Escocia no estaba de mas tomar ciertas precauciones- si tía abuela lo hare con gusto- Annie sonrió y se hiba a retirar cuando la voz de la tía abuela se oyó mientras el grito de una nueva contracción se hacía presente

-hija dile a Ross que traiga el cofre de monedas de plata- Annie volteo a verla extrañada- si hija nadie por esa puerta deberá pasar a ver a los bebes sin una moneda de plata- suspiro – solo espero que sea como cuando su padre que sostuvo las monedas de plata suaves y firmemente- Annie se desconcertó

-si hija las monedas se les da a los herederos para saber si serán buenos en los negocios y finanzas si los niños la aprietan fuertemente serán tacaños y avaros, si las sueltas serán derrochadores, pero si la sostienen con ternura serán buenos administradores, de ahí lo importante todos quedan saber que buenos serán estos pequeño- Annie movió la cabeza y los hombros, eran tradiciones familiares al fin de cuentas.

-se hará como disponga tía abuela- salió de la habitación y vio reunidos en el pasillo a Niel, Eduardo, Archie, George y a un Albert fumando un cigarrillo, por poco deja salir una carcajada- buenas noches señores- dijo Annie mientras Albert se le acercaba

-Annie como esta Candy?, ¿cómo va el trabajo de parto? Decio algo mi tía? - Annie sonreía nunca había visto al poderoso magnate tan nerviosos y tan inseguro, pero sin duda todos los hombres por grandes o pequeños siempre el hecho de ser padres los transformaba

Sonrió- descuida Albert, esto todavía va para largo, si me disculpan- se retiraba cuando Albert la toma del brazo y con una cara de apuración desalineado la mira con ojos de angustia

-Entonces tu porque has salido?, no te quedaras con ella?- preguntaba al ver que Annie no volvería a la habitación y su Candy estaría sola para el trabajo de parto cuando volvió a escuchar un grito otra contracción, por dios esos dolores matarían a su pobre esposa y el no podía hacer nada, la desesperación la angustia lo invadían por completo, Annie se condolía de él y abrió la boca para aplicarle cuando unos pasos de cinco caballeros en pijamas se acercaban, eran Arturo con su maletín, junto a su padre; Lord Armando y Lord André; un divertido Lancaster llegaban, ahora entendía la urgencia de Emmy para llamarlo su sobrino estaba al borde de la histeria soltó una risa

-no veo la risa Sir Lancaster, mi esposa esta por dar a luz y los dolores son muy fuerte- Lancaster tomo a Albert.

-Calma muchacho todo saldrá bien y tienes que relajarte, Arturo ya está aquí y mi Emmy esta adentro- le palmeaba el hombro, Albert movía la cabeza y prendía otro cigarro no sabía por qué lo prendía pues ni siquiera llegaba a fumarlo con tanto nervio se consumían en su mano

Macgregor se acercó con risa- traigan un poco de whisky para este pobre muchacho- reía y vio a su hijo antes de entrar a la habitación- muchacho que salgan de ahí los tres – dijo seriamente mientras Arturo asintió-

Sin duda todos estaban preocupados, la cara de André se descompuso al escuchar a su hija gritar con otra contracción- mi niña- dijo y camino dos pasos cuando su padre lo detuvo del brazo

-es fuerte hijo todo saldrá bien – André asintió- solo queda esperar y rezar-volteo a ver la muchacha – hija anda hacer lo que te debió de pedir Emmy las tradiciones deben cumplirse- Annie asintió y salió a dar las instrucciones a la servidumbre

Albert se sentó en la silla como si alguien lo hubiera sentado de golpe, André le conmovió mucho el muchacho con su cara de desesperación y se acercó y le dijo – hijo vamos al cuarto de tus bebe- Albert lo miro extrañado- hay que invitarlos a que lleguen y las cunas como es tradición deben de ser movidas para que mi hija dé a luz lo más pronto posible vamos-

Albert se levantó y siguió a su suegro, Escocia es una tierra mágica y llena de tradiciones, de ahí su esplendor aparte de sus bellos paisajes y gente hermosa, pero esas tradiciones poco ortodoxas para algunos daban sentido a la vida de ellos, Albert no dejaría de cumplirlas, se levantó y fueron hacer el moviente de cunas para darle la bienvenida a sus hijos.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Candy la tía abuela, ya le tenía en una posición cómoda en lo que cabe para comenzar el alumbramiento, puesto que ya había coronado el primero, la tía abuela estaba sentada para recibir al primero mientras entraba Arturo

-como está la paciente señora Eloy? - decía Arturo mientras entraba a la habitación y se llevaba las manos para entrar, mientras Candy tenía una nueva contracción, una mucama le limpiaba la frente del sudor.

Sonreía y lo veía – todo bien Arturo, ya está coronando el primero- mientras acercaba sus manos y otra contracción se daba- las contracciones están muy seguidas esto tardara solo unos minutos- Sonrió y Arturo terminaba de arreglarse- listo, Candy hija tienes que pujar fuerte en la próxima contracción para que él bebe pueda salir me entendiste- decía Eloy que tenía también la cara con sudor

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy – soltaba el aire- si tía está bien- Candy comenzaba a rezar por dentro pidiéndole a dios ayuda y fortaleza, rogando a su madre y Antony su apoyo.

\- por dios necesito entrar es mi esposa me necesita- decía Albert mientras Armando y André lo sostenían

-calma muchacho confía en mi hija- de pronto se escuchó un llanto de una beba todos se habían quedado congelados, no respiraban solo escucharon un fuerte llanto de un bebe, Albert se le rezaban sus ojos de lágrimas cuando lo escucho y por acto reflejo se volteo a ver a André el cual también lloraba.

-es la voz de mi hijo verdad? - preguntaba dudoso como si todo hubiera sido una alucinación, mientras Archie se acercaba con una sonrisa y Annie salía de la puerta de la habitación de los bebes

-si tío es tu hijo- decía Archie acercándose a él y abrazándolo por inercia

-mi nieto papa¡- aclamo André- por fin mi nieto, gracias a dios- su padre lo abrazaba y estaba muy gustosos.

En otra parte alguien los observaba,

 _Ahora faltas tu amor debes ir con tu mama, te ha esperado por mucho tiempo y necesita de ti- decía Melody con un pequeño bulto en sus manos_

 _-no me quiero ir abuelita- decía un dulce ángel debajo de las cobijas – como sabré que es mi mama? -_

 _Melody sonrió – porque es la única persona que te veré como el tesoro más preciado en su vida, nunca permitirá que nada malo te pase, que, a pesar de estar cansada, fatigada, siempre tendrá una sonrisa para ti y te llenara de besos-_

 _¿Y tendré papa abuelita? - decía la voz entre la cobija_

 _-si hijo un papa que trabajara duro para ti y tu hermano, que los ama con toda su fuerza y que siempre cuidará de ustedes a pesar de tener mucho trabajo o llegar cansado siempre tendrá tiempo para ustedes y al igual que tu madre ustedes serán la única prioridad para el- una hermosa manita blanca salía de la cobija_

 _-te veré abuelita- decía la voz_

 _-siempre amor yo seguiré cuidando de ustedes en sus sueños y siempre estaré con ustedes ahora vayan con su mama y papa- Melody soltaba al bebe para que fuera con su madre mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. - sean muy felices-_

De pronto otro llanto se retumbaba en la habitación, mientras Arturo cargaba al pequeño en sus manos, eran dos hermosos bebes de tez blanca, estaban todos rojos de su cuerpecito, pero sus potentes pulmones habían retumbado por toda la propiedad, Eloy lloraba de felicidad, por verlos

-vamos amores hay que limpiarlos para que los vea su padre- decía mientras le arrebataba al pequeño de las manos de Arturo y lo acomodaba junto al otro pequeño la pelusa que tenían de cabello era fina y de color rubia, los dos bebes habían sido gemelos.

Candy estaba fausta, pero hablo con todas las fuerzas que quedaba- mis hijos tío, están bien? - dijo y Arturo asintió Eloy le acercaba al mayor le habían distinguido por ser una poco más grande que el segundo y lo acerco a su mama, ella lo beso y sonrió, después la mucama acercaba al menor y repetía la misma historia cuando otro grito se hacía presente

-descuida hija es lo último solo un pujón más para poderte lavar- decía Arturo que volvía a tomar su lugar.

Eloy abría la puerta y veía a todos los caballeros en un mar de llanto; sonrió y dijo- William- Albert de pronto se levantó y fue con su tía, estaba como zombi cuando se acerco

Dos mucamas salían detrás de la señora, con dos pequeños bultos entre las manos, Albert se quedó estático sin hablar, no quería respirar, temblaba, no sabía qué hacer si tomarlos verlos o por dios ni cuando había pedido matrimonio a Candy estaba tan nervioso

Henry se acercó y le dijo- ve a tomar a tus hijos- Albert volteo a verlo y asintió. La tía abuela lloraba a mares mientras una mucama se acercaba para depositarle al bebe en su mano era el mayor del gemelo, mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos, la tía abuela le decía

-Te presento a William , hijo él es el mayor de los dos- Albert asentía y tomaba a la pequeña cosita que era su hijo, fue amor a primera vista aunque el pequeño estaba dormido, en su regazo nunca había visto Albert cosa más bella, sin duda había visto atardeceres perfectos en áfrica, había observado las bondades de la naturaleza de primera mano, había observado la perfección del cuerpo de su esposa pero ese pequeño era perfecto, lo acaricio con su mano embelesado por la belleza de su hijo, suspiro y el pequeño movió su cabeza buscando algo, el solo pudo articular – hola amor soy tu papa pequeño – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el llanto del otro bebe se hacía presente, la mucama se lo quito de la manos y le entregó al otro bebe.

La voz de André se escuchó- este es Antony, en mi familia todos los primogénitos su nombre empieza con A hijo- se acercaba- Candy y yo habíamos dicho que se llamara Anthony en honor de tu sobrino – él se acercaba a observar William mientras Albert tomaba en brazos a Antony

¿Le sonrió- entonces Antony bienvenido a casa pequeño soy tu papa- Albert volvía a la ensoñación, no podía entender como su pequeña, su amor había podido darle unos bebes tan perfectos, tan bellos, fue cuando recordó a Candy, miro a su tía- tía Candy como esta? -

Eloy hiba a responder cuando un grito se escuchó, sin pensarlo dos veces entraron a la habitación y un hilo de sangre se veía correr por el piso mientras Arturo se giran- Eloy sácalo de aquí Candy tiene un sangrado y no se detiene-la cara de los dos fueron de susto, espanto, que había salido mal si todo estaba perfecto.

Albert entrego al pequeño Antony a la mucama y entro firmemente al cuarto, lo que veía nunca lo olvidaría y se haría presente en su noche de pesadillas por toda su vida, Candy su esposa se encontraba desmañada en la cama, las sabanas debajo de ella se empezaban a tornar de un rojo carmín y la mancha se hacía cada vez más grande Candy no despertaba, el no escucho como su tía le decía que saliera, que Arturo lo exigua y Lord André caía en el piso de la habitación de rodillas, suplicando a Dios que no se llevara a su hija.

Albert tomo a Candy con sumo cuidado y le dijo- amor por favor no nos dejes nuestros hijos son hermosos, te necesitan y yo te necesito por favor amor mío vuelve con nosotros- lloraba mientras Candy con las pocas fuerzas lo vea

-cuídalos por mi amor mío- mientras volvía a caer en ese sueño.

Se necesitaron cuatro hombres para sacar a Albert de aquella habitación, de pronto llego uno de los médicos reales con una caja negra, Lord Armando lo había mandado llamar por si se necesitaba y esa ocurrencia podía salvar a su nieta, de inmediato le dijo a Arturo que le pusiera una inyección y que siguiera aplicando compresas para el sangrado, la tía abuela ayudaba para cambiar las sabana, eran bastante, ella misma pensó que se repetiría la misma situación que con Eliza- por dios señor no te la lleves, no ahora- decía la tía abuela llorando mientras Arturo la veía

-vamos Eloy ayúdeme tenemos que traer más compresas frías, hay que cauterizar el vaso roto, o la perderemos- los tres trabajaron por un par de horas arduamente

En la habitación de los niños, las mucamas los atendían para vestirlos y colocarlos en su cunas, su padre entraba necesitaba un poco de silencio, mientras comenzó a orar, no podía ser justo cuando todo estaba bien, sus hijos estaban con él, su pequeña se hiba y el no podía hacer nada por ella, se hinco en medio de las dos cunas, llorando recordando todos los bellos momentos vividos con su esposa, cuando le dijo que hiba hacer padre, cuando se quedó a cargo de todo, la fiesta, los golpes esos malditos golpes, lanzaba puñetazos al piso y volvía a rogar a dios por qué no se la llevara

Afuera de la habitación el grupo de caballeros y ahora Annie estaban rezando esperando un milagro, eran las 4 de la mañana y aun nadie salía de esa habitación, de pronto se abrió la habitación de los niños Albert la dejaba mientras las nodrizas contratadas les daban de comer a los pequeños, de pronto su cara de muerto en vida espanto a todos, el rechinido de la puerta donde estaba Candy se hizo presente, Albert suspiro pensaba que era la hora de enfrentar la peor noticia de su vida, no sabía que haría pero

Estaba en su pensamiento cuando la mano de Henry lo hiso volver- descuida muchacho Eloy no la dejara partir tan fácil, ni Arturo- suspiro y tomo valor

Su tía salía desarreglada su cara de cansancio se hizo presente y la angustia la de Albert, la tía abuela seco su frente con un trapo y volteo a verlos- hemos parado el sangrado- dijo y todo fue un jubilo en el pasillo Armando daba gracias a Dios al igual que André, Albert seguía sin moverse

-Tía como esta ella- fue lo único que pudo decir ante el shock sabía que decir que había detenido el sangrado era mucho, pero el mismo había visto la sangre que había en esa habitación, Eloy hiba hablar cuando salió un cansado Arturo

-sobrino mi sobrina esta delicada, esperamos que pase la noche tiene fiebre producida por la hemorragia, pero si pasa la noche estaremos tranquilos todos- miro a todos lado- mi padre donde esta? - todos se altearon a buscarlo y el hombre subía las escaleras

-fui a pedirle a tu hermana que la dejara con nosotros y que la cuidara hijo solo eso- Arturo abrazo a su padre sabía que ese hombre era fuerte y frio, desde la muerte de su hermana nunca volvió a cercarse a Dios, pero cuando escucho en silencio los llantos de sus nietos, no se atrevió a acercarse pero cuando escucho el grito de su nieta sabía que era algo malo, así que sin dudarlo bajo las escaleras y se retiró al lugar de oración de la familia y se hinco pidiendo adiós y ayuda a su hija para que su nieta estuviera bien

-ella estará bien Macgregor se lo prometo- decía Albert- con ayudada de dios pasaremos esta noche- miro a su tía abuela- gracias por todo a ustedes sé que les pido mucho pero no tengo cara para pedirles esto, pero-

Annie se acercó junto con Archie, Neil y Eduardo también, se vieron todos y Annie hablo- descuida tío tu ve con mi hermana que nosotros nos haremos cargo de tus hijos- la tía abuela hiba a protestar, pero Annie le regalo una sonrisa- usted descanse tía nosotros nos haremos cargo, por favor Sir Lancaster encargase de que mi tía descanses-

Lancaster asintió ante la negación de la tía abuela Henry la convesio, Al entrar al cuarto estaba todo limpio ni rasgo de la escena tan perturbadora que había visto unas horas antes, si bien Candy seguía dormida, la luz de la luna deja ver que su cara un pálida, si no le hubieran dicho que la hemorragia estaba controlada podía jurar que estaba en el mundo de los muertos.

Se acercó y rozo su frente tenía fiebre y junto a su cama una bandeja de agua fría y una compresa, la tomo la sumergió en el agua fría y la exprimió para colocarla en su frente, se sentó y tomo su mano. Amor mío pequeña, haz hecho el mejor de los trabajos, nuestros hijos son bellísimos, discúlpame porque no estoy con ellos, pero ahora tú me necesitas, descansa y ponte bien para nosotros quieres amor- besaba su mano y acaricia con suavidad.

Cuantas horas habían pasado nadie lo sabía el espectáculo era inimaginable, El padre de Candy se encontraba en la habitación de su hija, eran las 10 de la mañana, Albert se había quedado dormido, el cansancio le había ganado y André no tuvo el valor para retirarlo, lo dejo mientras él seguía cambiando los trapos, desde hace una hora se dio la fiebre y su pequeña aun dormida, sonrió, sabía que el peligro había pasado.

De pronto empezó a moverse giro su cabeza y vio a su padre, le sonrió y quiso acariciarlo, pero su mano se encontraba atrapada por las manos de su esposo, inclinado en su cama su padre se acerco

-tranquil princesa, tuviste una hemorragia- Candy lo miraba, pero sus fuerzas no dejaban que hablara estaba muy débil- no hagas moviente tu esposo te cuido, pero el cansancio lo venció, tus hijos están bien en la otra habitación- Candy sonrió y volvió a dormirse

Pasaron unas horas más y Albert levanto la vista, el sol estaba en su apogeo, miro a su esposa dormida e instintivamente quiso tocarla y una mano lo detuvo de inmediato, giro su cabeza y era su tía

-descuida hijo ya despertó hace un rato y se volvió a dormir- le sonrió- la fiebre seso, pero necesita descansar y tu un baño- Albert sonrió

-mis hijos tía? - fue su primera respuesta

-Están con sus abuelos en su habitación, ve a comer algo y toma un baño yo la cuidare- dijo la tía abuela

Él se acercó y cuidadosamente le beso la frente y se retiró, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a sus angelitos los cuales dormían en sus cunas, Macgregor y André no se despejaban de su lado

-muchacho como esta mi hija- fue lo primero que dijo André cuando vio a Albert en el lumbral de la habitación

-sigue dormida pero la fiebre no ha vuelto- sonrió- mis hijos?

Macgregor lo vio- dormidos también no dan lata y las nodrizas solo vienen cuando se despiertan para comer, todo está tranquilo-

. yo les agradezco mucho lo que hacen por nosotros- Lord Armando entraba a la habitación

-descuida hijo ve a tomar una ducho que nosotros estaremos con ellos, Albert asintió y se retiró a tomar un baño, mientras agradecía a dios por la dicha de tener a sus tres tesoros con él, suspiro y camino por el pasillo a su antigua habitación para cambiarse

BUENAS TARDES LES AGRADEZCO SU PACIENCIA, PERO ESTOS DIAAS HE ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADA CON TRABAJO Y ASUNTOS QUE NO ME HAN PERMITIDO ESCRIBIR LO SIENTO MUCHO POR RETRAZARME. ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO. DEDICADO A TODAS AQUELLAS MADRES POR SU ESFUERZO Y DEDICACION-

LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS POR SU PACIENCIA E INFORMALES QUE SOLO NOS QUEDAN TRES CAPITULOS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA QUE CASI LLEGA A SU FIN.

PERO NO DEBEMOS ESTAR TRISTES POR QUE ESTOY PREPARANDO LA SEGUNDA PARTE.

COMOSIEMPRE LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA Y ATODOS LES MANDO UN GRAN ABRAZO Y UN BESO ENORME

ATTE, ANA BESOS


	96. Chapter 96 ¿ UNA DESPEDIDA? O ¿ UN NUEVO

CAPITULO 89

¿ UNA DESPEDIDA? O ¿ UN NUEVO COMIENZO?

Era de tarde en la Mansión de los Andrew, era una linda tarde de verano , el calor era muy duro para esos días, todo había vuelto a la tranquilidad si se podía haber dicho de esa manera, un cuarto amplio decorado en colores azules en tonos suaves, una ventana abierta en par en par con un amplio balcón que dirigía al jardín, la habitación estaba situada en el segundo piso, una brisa fresca se colaba por ella mientras las cortinas blancas ondeaban , el satín era una tela poco confiable para cortinas pero permitía un ambiente cómodo para la habitación y ese calor fulminante, mas adentro de la habitación un par de cunas con tesoros adentro.

Eran de madera finamente tallada, decorada con tul blanco y seda en la punta del mástil de la cuna para cubrir a cada bebe que reposaba en ellas, dos hermosos gemelos en fundados en un ropón blanco de fina tela, dormían en su interior, sus zapatitos habían sido hechos de un fino estambre y sus colchones parecían un pedazo de nube.

Una pequeña cama de roble se observaba a la do de las cunas, todo el piso había sido alfombrado, la decoración Luis XV era muy sutil, algunos cuadros de paisajes hermoso se observaban, juguetes aun sin estrenar en una parte de la habitación, un par de caballos de madera para bebes se observaban en una esquina esperando que los dueños algún día pudieran usarlos, del lado derecho la puerta que conducía a un baño estaba entre abierta, cómodas iguales en blanco se observan del otro lado en el fondo una sala rustica acojinada con finas telas, un tocador de madera pintado de blanco otro ventana igualmente abierta en el otro extremo se notaba, junto a un amplio escritorio con papales aun sobre la mesa, un tintero y rosas.

En aquel amplio cuarto que era habitación de los bebes se había improvisado una oficina pequeña, una mujer rubia con el pelo recogido en una coleta, sentada en una silla permanecía callada viendo como la tarde empezaba a caer, sus curvas finamente delineadas por un traje sastre de dos piezas de color chocolate y una fina camisa de seda blanca se observaba dejando a la imaginación un cuerpo finamente moldeado, nadie pensaría que apenas hace un mes había dado a luz a sus dos hermosos gemelos que reposaban en las cunas.

En su mano derecha dos hermosos anillos de oro se observaban brillar, una cadena muy sutil colgaba de su pecho con una guarda fato en formo de corazón, su cara estaba finamente maquillada en tonos cafés, en los labios un labial rojo que la hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus piras mientras empezaba abrir un libro de cuero.

Está bien Candy es hora de empezar- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, prepara la pluma y la tinta y abrió el libro de cuero.

 _Edimburgo Escocia 18 de Junio de 1917._

 _Bueno, no sé cómo comenzar este diario que hoy inicia, empezare por decir que mi nombre es Candice Andrew Estuardo-_ levanto su cara sonreía por lo que acababa de escribir- _tengo 19 años, soy la esposa del mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra mi esposo William Albert André; se me olvidaba decir que también es el más apuesto-_ volvía a reír sin duda este diario sería una proeza- _tengo un maravilloso padre Lord André Estuardo, el cual amo mucho y siempre me ha apoyado en todo, soy dichosa porque cuento con dos lindos abuelitos el primero padre de mi padre Lord Armando Estuardo, siempre me consiente mucho y está al pendiente de mi formación como futura regente de Escocia, por dios se me olvidaba decirle soy la sucesora de la regencia de Escocia y matriarca de un poderoso clan los Andrew, bueno espero que ese título de "próxima regente de Escocia" me dure por mucho tiempo._

 _Soy la madre más feliz del mundo hace un mes di a Luz a un par de gemelos que son lo más perfecto que hay en este mundo-_ suspiro y volteo a ver las cunas de sus hijos y sonrió- _han sido la cosa más perfecta que hemos hecho su padre y yo, llegaron a nosotros una noche con muchas peculiaridades; el mayor tiene ojos verdes y su pelo es rubio, su tez es tan blanca como la nieve, mi querido William André Andrew Estuardo, es el mayor de mis hijos y el más ruidoso para pedir su comida, jajaja es tan puntual que dudaría que sea 100% escoces sino supiera que yo soy su madre, es puntual como su querido tío Terry, bueno pero de él les contare más adelante, aun así es un ángel William casi no da lata solo en la hora de comer, es la adoración de la tía abuela Eloy, ella es la tía de mi esposo pero he aprendido a quererla como una madre aunque nuestra relación no fue la mejor al principio, con esmero y dedicación me he ganado un lugar en su corazón; claro no tan importante como Sir Henry Lancaster su prometido, si mi tía abuela pronto se casara con el amor de su vida esperamos la fiesta para finales de Septiembre por fin la tía abuela dijo – ahora tu eres la matriarca y yo voy a descansar lo que me quede de vida- para mí fue un impacto muy grande pero ella es mayor y ha dedicado su vida a la familia, es justo que ahora ella forme la suya con la tan enamorada que esta de Sir Lancaster y el la trata como una reina, es un honor para mí ver esas muestras de cariño, sé que los dos se aman._

 _Bueno como les hiba diciendo mi otro hijo es mas como yo, los dos dormimos mucho creo que es una mal de familia, aunque mi padre y mi abuelo son muy rígidos con sus horarios me imagino que mi madre era dormilona-_ le tanto la vista para observar una foto que le había dado su padre de cuando era novio de su mama y la tenía en su escritorio con fotos de sus seres querido- _mi madre les contare de rápido toda una ida pensé que era huérfana y de pronto dos años para acá descubro que no, así es la vida da giros inesperados._

 _Mi madre fue una mujer muy fuerte, que sacrifico su vida por el bienestar de mi padre y el mío, murió a muy temprana edad y nunca la conoció, pero siempre he tenido la sensación de que nunca sea hido, a veces cuando he estado en peligro podría jurar que escuchado una voz que me llama, otras veces he tenido sueños donde la veo con una sonrisa en un hermoso jardín, sé que desde el cielo ella siempre está pendiente de mi padre, de mis hijos y de mí, AMO MUCHO A MI MADRE._

 _Bueno en lo que estábamos, mi pequeño hijo solo por minutos es mi sol, su piel es también de color blanca como la nieve su pelo es rubio, pero la única cosa que los diferencia entre ellos son los ojos azules de mi querido Antony Rain Estuardo Andrew, se preguntara porque Iain ese es el nombre de mi abuelito Macgregor, me dijo que el niño era pequeño pero muy inteligente y sugirió que le pusiéramos como el, ya que en Gálico antiguo significaba "halcón pequeño", a mi esposo y a mí nos agradó mucho el nombre y se lo pusimos._

 _Iain es muy observador e inteligente, aunque es un poco más pequeño que su hermano, es más ágil para algunas pequeñas cosas, como para esperar que termine los gritos de su hermano y pedir comida, nos cuesta menos trabajo vestirlo que a William que siempre se inquieta mucho, jijiji no se de quien habrá sacado William esa inquietud. Pero a pesar de todo amo a mis hijos, son lo mejor que hecho._

 _Bueno en casa tenemos a otros dos pequeños que también son la luz de nuestras almas, mi querida sobrina Esperanza hija de mi difunta prima Elisa, ella va creciendo muy bien, es una chica muy afortunada ya que su padre y su tío Neil viven para ella. Desgraciadamente su madre murió al dar a luz, sus abuelos rara vez vienen a visitarla; sé que los negocios en América están difíciles la gran depresión ha azotado a mi país, aunque soy escocesa por sangre y convicción aun amo a mi país Estados Unidos, ahí crecí._

 _Mi s madre la Hermana María y la Srita. Ponny aún está ahí en el lugar donde crecí el HOGAR DE PONNY, un lindo lugar en Luisiana cerca del Lago Michigan entre las montañas, a veces suspiro al querer recordar la fragancia de mi hogar, pero estoy consciente que ahora mi lugar es donde está mi familia Escocia, mi padre está cansado al igual que mi abuelito; debo aprender mucho para ayudarlo y algún día llevar las riendas de este hermoso país._

Candy levanto la vista y observo el amplio jardín queriendo recordar olor y dibujando en su mente el hogar; estaba feliz en Escocia pero aun extrañaba su hogar- _bueno tengo que agradecer a dios por la oportunidad de volver a encontrar a mi padre, mi familia y por qué mi buen esposo cambio todo su mundo para ayudarme con la titánica tarea de la regencia, mi pobre Albert tuvo que cambiar todo por mí; al principio aunque no lo quiera admitir fue difícil el cambio la corporación y el Imperio de los Andrew se trasladó a Edimburgo otra vez, fue duro el cambio de todos. Aunque después de ver como se desplomaba la bolsa en América por la guerra, mi esposo dijo que eran de signos de Dios para nuestra familia y nos resguardo de la banca rota._

 _Desde aquí ha podido manejar los contratiempos de América y ha podido ayudar a mucha gente, ha sido un ir y venir para Archie, George y Eduardo; pero han podido sacar las empresas con las inversiones europeas que teníamos por tal razón, se pudo ayudar a familias que caían en desgracias como la de mi hermana Annie._

 _Los Britter por poco pierden todo sino fue que Archie y Albert les ayudaron dando préstamos para solventar las perdidas y los incorporaron al consorcio familia, de los Legan; es otra historia. Niel tuvo que ir personalmente a Florida para inyectar al complejo hotelero para que no despidieran a nadie a renuencia de su padre que quería intentar todo por su parte, lo bueno es que entre su madre y él lo convencieron para aceptar la ayuda de mi esposo._

 _El tío Terry, bueno él dice que se casara con su Karen para fin de año, ellos eran grandes actores en América, pero por azahares del destino, también están en Europa. Los problemas de la familia de su padre lo orillaron a tomar la sucesión del ducado. Su madre Eleonor Becker está embarazada por lo último que se, después de que Terry me mandara una carta frustrado por la situación._

 _Esa carta, sin duda Terry estaba enojadísimos con su padre por haber propasado con su madre, al final termino aceptando que sus padres se amaban y ahora esperan con ansias a su primo hijo. Sus medios hermanos de él son los más felices puesto que su padre se casará en un mes con Eleonor, ellos la consideran como una madre, es muy cariñosa con ellos y les ayuda a superar lo de su madre, antes de que nacieran mis hijos llego una carta donde le comunicaban al duque que su esposa se había suicidado en el hospital psiquiátrico donde estaba. Fue un golpe muy fuerte para la familia, por eso no habían podido venir a ver a los bebes._

 _Ahora creo que todo está en calma por Londres, Terry y Karen unieron fuerzas para ayudar a su antiguo jefe el sr. Hataway para que su empresa no fuera en banca rota y por lo menos pudiera salir de la crisis dando oportunidad a nuevos actores y llevando felicidad a las personas que pasaban esa triste época._

 _Estoy contenta por ellos y deseo en verdad que se casen pronto ellos también merecen una bella familia; por otro lado, mi querida prima Mercy o debería decir tía, jijiji sigue con la relación con mi tío Arturo._

 _Bueno ellos no han fijado fecha de compromiso, pero con lo rebelde que es mi prima en cualquier momento lo harán público, se han detenido por que según mi tío no quiere pedir la mano de mi prima a mi abuelito sino a su padre el rey de Vienes,_

 _Mi tío está en una gira por Hungría llevando unos negocios, pero seguro que cuando pase por aquí como lo dejo dicho en la carta que le mando a mi padre en tres meses hablara seriamente con los dos. Mi prima dice que es sufrientemente grande para decidir sola._

 _Bueno esa relación es un poco extraña y llena de amor, siempre riñen por diferencias pero veo que ambos seden de vez en cuando, al final siempre terminan abrazados. El día que mi tío enfermo Mercy no quiso ni siquiera ir a la oficina de relaciones exteriores donde ella es la encargada sino paso tres días en la casa de mi abuelito cuidando a su amado. La excusa que dio que no quería que ninguna enfermera lo cuidara por que se hiba a enamorar de el por ser tan guapo._

 _Yo lo visite y la verdad no vi tan grave a mi tío de gripa como para estar en cama tantos días, mi abuelito dijo que era pretexto para que Mercy estuviera con el por qué no había querido tomar el tónico milagrosa que según mi abuelita cura a todos los Macgregor de gripa, estaba enojadísimo._

 _Por otro lado, mi abuelito salió resignado diciendo que era hora de que mi tío por fin se casa y saliera de su casa, pero creo que tiene miedo de quedarse solo en esa casa. Por lo que me ha dicho mi prima ellos se quedaran a cuidar a mi abuelito el tiempo que sea necesario, ella al igual que yo no queremos hacernos pronto cargo de nuestro deber y esperamos que nuestros padres duren mucho tiempo más._

 _Tal vez no es la forma adecuada para comenzar un diario, pero quiero primero que quien lea este diario vea en qué situación me encuentro hoy para escribirlo, mi vida ha sido un poco simple o algo complicada, no quiero hablar de lo que fui puesto que mi vida se divide en dos etapas antes de encontrar a mi padre y después. Bueno el pasado quiero que se mantenga en el paso si hoy me he decidido comenzar con mis memorias aquí en Escocia, escribir de mi familia, mis hijos y de cómo vamos a empezar esta nueva etapa de mi vida._

 _Sé que hablara ocasiones donde flaqueamos, obstáculos y a veces peleas, pero tengo fe en Dios que sean más momentos felices que escriba en este diario que tristes._

 _Solo quiero quedar asentado que soy una mujer muy bendecida por tener una grande y hermosa familia, amo a cada uno de los peculiares miembros de ellas. Soy la esposa más feliz del mundo porque mi esposo me ama y yo lo amo mucho; tendré una nueva experiencia al ser madre y aprender a vivir con mis hijos, enseñarles y educarles lo mejor que podamos, pido a Dios que nos permita que mis abuelos, mis tíos, mis padres duren con nosotros muchos días más._

 _Que sea una nueva etapa para nuestras familias y nos de sabiduría para poder manejar esta gran campaña que nos pone delante de nosotros, espero plasmar todo lo mejor posible en este diario y que algún día ayude a alguien como el diario de mi madre me ha ayudado a mí._

 _Solo puedo decir por último que un día hace mucho tiempo visite Escocia, con el deseo de ver la tierra de un príncipe, aquí di mi primer beso, reí con mis amigos, fui feliz. Me escape una noche para alimentar a unos jóvenes, arreglamos un avión, en fin hicimos muchas cosas._

 _Vine a mi tierra con el corazón destrozado y mi alma perdida y mientras regresaba a curar mis heridas a esta mágica tierra que me llamaba en sueños, descubrí al amor de mi vida, a mi madre, mi padre, mis abuelos, el amor de una madre, recupere a una hermana, perdí una prima, me hice mujer y tuve a mis hijos, sin duda UN SUEÑO EN ESCOCIA se cumple un día puse mis mejores esperanzas en esta tierra y quise venir a tomar fuerzas en ella y logre forjarme UN NUEVO SUEÑO EN ESCOCIA"_

En esos momentos cerraba esas páginas del libro, cuando una beba comenzaba a llora sin pensarlo habían pasado horas escribiendo. Se levantó y antes de que despertara al otro bebe lo tomo en sus brazos

-vamos William calma amor en un momento te daré tu comida- cargaba a su pequeño con un bello y maternal abrazo mientras con una buena agilidad desabotonaba su camisa y saco para sentarse en su silla mecedora y mojaba un trapo para limpiar su pecho su peso para alimentar a su hijo.

Colocado y comiendo del pecho de su madre, los dos entretenidos en su mundo, no sintieron como la puerta de aquella habitación era abierta por un hombre alto, de piel blanca, cabello corto rubio y una mirada celeste; en fundado en un traje Armani negro con un maletín en la mano y una caja de chocolates en la otra, dejo el maletín sin hacer ruido y se aproximó a donde se encontraba su esposa dándole un dulce beso en su mejilla, que la hizo saltar.

-Amor mío has llegado- sin dejar su ocupación, él le sonrió

-si he llegado pronto de la oficina- acerco su mano a la mejilla de su hijo que tenía libre al costado del pecho blanquecino de la madre- mi pequeño William tenía hambre- volteo a ver a su esposa sonrojada había olvidado cubrirse con la tela y su mano fue instintivamente por ella- no Candy déjalo hace que disfrute mi hijo de su comida, amor mío recuerda que estás conmigo- Candy se giró y le regalo una sonrisa mientras Albert se acercaba a la otra cuna

-amor como fue tu día hoy- dijo Candy al observar lo buen mozo que era su esposo sin duda amaba a ese hombre- te vez cansada? - él estaba inclinado

Vio que su pequeño Iain estaba despierto esperando su turno, lo cargo sacándolo de la cuna y lo levanto mientras él bebe se quedaba viéndolo fijamente y sonreía- mi pequeño Antony – y lo acercaba a su pecho- ven mucho tomaremos turno para estar con tu mami- lo acuno en sus brazos

Se sentó en el sillón de enfrente con Antony en sus brazos- bien amor un poco cansado llegaron los estados financieros de América, creo que hemos estabilizado la mayor parte de las empresas, pero me preocupa el rumor que no solo sea esta baja en la bolsa, sino que esperemos un golpe mayor- la miro a los ojos- eso sería fatal-

Candy se quedó callada por un momento pues también se circulaba ese rumor por Europa y la junta que había hido en la mañana a Edimburgo se suponía que el Rey los mandaba llamar para hacer planes de contingencia, aunque la guerra continuaba ellos estaban seguros que poco duraría con el apoyo integro américa, se daría el cese de la guerra y los hombres regresarían.

Si bien era cierto que las inversiones de los Andrew en Europa y Asia eran buenas el panorama después de una guerra era devastador, pero tanto Candy y Albert tenían miras más allá lo primordial era ayudar a la gente más devastada por esto.

Amor que piensas hacer- le decía mientras acunaba a William de pie y recargaba la cabeza del bebe en su hombro

Albert la miro seriamente- ayudar en lo que podamos y mantener sustentable las empresas en Europa y américa, aun si por ello tengamos que abrir el mercado en Asia- dijo mientras levantaba a Iain, pues él bebe estaba inquieto esperando su turno

Candy bajo la cabeza un poco- espero que no tengas que viajar para fortalecerlas- dijo afligida sabía de antemano que las inversiones que Albert pretendía eran sobre explotación de petróleo y refinerías, eso era algo complicado sin obviar que duraría mucho su viaje.

Él se levantó y extendió la mano pidiéndole a William y entregando a Iain- descuida pequeña todo saldrá bien y no pretendo alejarme de ustedes más ahora que necesitas mi apoyo y ayuda con estos dos bebes- William al sentir el calor de su padre se enroscaba en el pecho de él, bosteando para tratar de dormir

Candy lo miraba con cara de ensueño mientras preparaba su otro pecho para amamantar al pequeño que buscaba desesperado el pecho de su madre- lo se amor y te agradezco la ayuda- ella sabía que por muy cansado que estuviera siempre la ayudaba y no permitía que ella hiciera todo el trabajo.

De pronto se escuchó como tocaban la puerta de la habitación y Albert daba la entrada, el mayordomo entraba en su impecable uniforme y una charola de plata con un sobre- señor, señora- hacia una ligera inclinación- este sobre llego para la señora- atendió la bandeja y Albert tomo el sobre, despidiendo al mozo.

Comenzó a abrirlo y su cara fue de sorpresa al leer el contenido, la cara de Candy cambio al ver que Albert endurecía sus facciones, no se quedó con la duda cuando vio como colocaba a William en la cuna

-Amor que decía el sobre? - le mencionaba mientras esta aun a amamantaba al niño

-nada importante amor- su voz era extraña mientras sostenía el sobre

Candy lo miro fríamente- William Albert Andrew, no quedamos que no nos ocultaríamos nada- dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, Albert hizo un gesto de disgusto y le acerco el papel

 _Su majestad me apena mucho comunicarle que después de recibir a su prisionero en la Siberia, este logro de una forma ejemplar huir de nuestra prisión, mis guardias personales están reiterándolo, pero no dudo que vuelva a Escocia, duplique su seguridad por su bien._

 _Capitán de guardia Vladimir Escobio._

Candy palideció y se pegó a su hijo más en el pecho, miro con cara de angustia a Albert- que vamos hacer? - su cara tenía temor no por ella, lo sabían bien pero ahora con los niños pequeños sabían bien que serían su objetivo de Gordon.

Albert estaba firme y sereno- hablar con tu padre y reforzar los guardias, no deben permitir que entre a Escocia- se acercó a Candy para abrazarla- los defenderé con mi vida y si tengo que matarlo con mis manos no dudare en hacerlo- Candy se le helo su sangre al ver la determinación en él.

¿Se levantó y se colocó de nuevo su chaqueta- iras a ver a mi padre? - dijo Candy muy preocupada

-así es Amor no podemos permitir que si quiera se acerque, descuida no tardare, pero esto debe ser solucionado lo más pronto posible por el bienestar de todos- cerraba la puerta de la habitación, mientras Candy terminaba de amantar a Iain y lo recostaba en su cuna; sonó una campanilla y dos nanas estaba en la habitación en cuestión de minutos.

-les encargo a los gemelos- las nanas asentían y se disponían a colocarse en sus lugares. Candy salía apresurada de la habitación de sus hijos, los pasillos del manco se le hacían argos y pesados, la noche caí y la biblioteca se deslúmbrame entro sigilosamente encendiendo la luz de la misma y tomando el teléfono, sabia a donde marcar y no dudaría en pedir ayudar, marco el teléfono y espero a en la línea mientras contestaba

\- necesito hablar con Minrret por favor- decía mientras esperaba que la mujer tomara el teléfono.

Detrás de la línea en el palacio una capitana de la guardia imperial de elite, corría por el pasillo para tomar la llamada- buenas noches miladi- decía al tomar el auricular

-Minrret Gordon ha escapado de Siberia- fue la escuálida respuesta de Candy

-Entiendo señora, descuide reforzare la vigilancia y desde hoy y estaré a cargo de las guardias nocturnas de la mansión- dijo fríamente tratando de procesar la información ¿Cómo había escapado? Se repetía mentalmente.

-está bien – Candy respiro hondo sabía que no era una buena idea, pero sus hijos corrían peligro y no se detendría para cuidarlos – Minrret- dijo fríamente

-si señora- contestaba la capitana

-es hora de cobrar un favor a Irlanda- dijo sin inmutarse, sabía que con ese hecho tendría que pedir a su nuevo amigo que interviniera su guardia especial, una guarda hecha de forajidos y matones a sueldo destinada para las cosas especiales como decía Dimitri, ahora todo lo posible, pero Albert no se mancharía las manos de sangre si ella pudiera evitarlo, así fuera pedirle un favor a media Europa

-entiendo señora, está segura de lo que me está pidiendo? - Minrret sabía perfectamente que por el favor Candy algún día tendría que pagarlo con crecer si bien eran aliados de Irlanda, no confiaba mucho en ellos y ahora menos si los unía un favor y menos uno de esa clase

-es por el bien de mi familia y antes de que mi esposo se manche las manos de sangre- decía Candy mientras Minrret la interrumpía

\- entiendo miladi, ahora mismo me comunicare con el Rey Dimitri de su parte- dijo Minrret mientras Candy colgaba el auricular después de darle las gracias-

A ella no le importaba si el precio era alto ella haría todo por su familia, todo era todo. Minrret hido la llamada y Dimitri estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar, al colgar el teléfono, el capitán de la guardia se acercó y la abrazo

-que pasa amor? - dijo con un tono sereno al ver la palidez del rostro de aquella mujer

-acabo de pedir un favor especial a Irlanda, solo ruego a dios que la regenta nunc tenga que pagarlo- le dijo esto al verlo de frente y el joven la abrazo – Gordon escapo de Siberia y viene para acá-

-entonces rezaremos porque mi gente o la tuya lo encuentre y la majestad imperial no les deba nada a los irlandeses- dijo rogando a dios que así fuera.

Albert regresaba a su casa después de un rato muy largo, darle la noticia a su suegro fue lo m as difícil de decir, puesto el Lord pedía de inmediato el regreso de su hija, de sus nietos y de el al castillo, tardo mucho tiempo en convencerlo que lo mejor sería permanecer en la mansión un lugar más chico y mejor para cuidar, la renuencia de André fue mucha hasta que su padre intervino para convencerlo, estaba cansado y preocupado. Subía las escaleras cuando vio la luz de la habitación de sus hijos prendida.

Candy estaba en la cama recostada y dormida boca riba en cruz, con una bata de dormir ligera, sus brazos extendidos y en cada uno de ellos su hija los cuales la sostenía fuerte mente a ella. Albert respiro sabía que al igual que el Candy tenía miedo que algo pasara, se acercó y se dijo para sí mismo- descuida amor, no podrá ni siquiera acercarse a ti o los bebes, yo daría mi vida por ustedes de ser necesario- se acercó tratando de llevarse a Iain a su cuna, pero el agarre de Candy era fuerte, y ella despertaba acongojada al sentir como alguien quería retirarle a su hijo de los brazos.

-amor soy yo te quedaste dormida con los bebes- decía en un tono muy sueva. Candy se despertada tratando de fijar la vista para reconocer a su esposo

-discúlpame amor, pero te esperaba y yo…- no sabía que justificación darle la verdad que estaba tan preocupada que se llevó a l cama a los bebes para cuidarlo, l noticia le había afectado más de lo que imaginase.

Albert tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y los llevo a su cuna- no te preocupes amor yo los cuidare a los tres- sonrió de medio lado cuando vio a Candy levantarse con William abrazados, se lo quito de los brazos para acunarlo. Candy estaba temerosa de jugarlos en sus cunas, Albert la miro y la abrazo

-descuida estarán bien te doy mi palabra he reforzado la seguridad y nadie podrá llegar a ellos- la abrazo y Candy empezó a llorar como una niña en sus brazos, de pronto el sonido de la puerta los alerto y Candy se limpiaba las lágrimas. Albert sonrió al ver la figura en la puerta


	97. Chapter 97 UN RESPIRO EN LA TORMETA PART

CAPITULO 90

UN RESPIRO EN LA TORMETA PARTE 1

Sin pensarlo entraron a l habitación la figura de Minrret y el capitán de la guardia – buenas noches majestades- se inclinaron, entraron seguros mientras el sostenía a Candy en sus brazos.

Minrret se acerco- la seguridad esta colocada miladi y en vigilancia- Candy sonrió agradeciendo el gesto mientras el capitán se dirigía a Albert.

-nuestros hombres también se encuentran buscándolo, he mandado milord un destacamento conjunto a sus hombres para vigilar las fronteras- sonrió al ver a Candy- le prometo que lo encontraremos mi señora- Ella asintió

-por el momento es todo muchas gracias- dijo fríamente Albert y los dos se retiraron, volteo a ver a su esposa que se dirigió a la ventana- vez princesa todo está vigilado- Candy lo volteo a ver, sabía muy dentro de ella que esto apenas era el comienzo de una ardua batalla, tenía puesto sus esperanzas en sus aliados y en Dios que encontraran a ese mal nacido.

-estaré en paz amor cuando volvamos a tenerlo entre nuestras manos- dijo cerrando las manos

Albert movió la cabeza sabía bien que ella haría mil cosas para defender a su familia, pero hasta donde podría llegar su mujer, eso el temía- vamos a descansar cariño las nanas se encargaran de los bebes- Candy asintió y se retiró con él a su alcoba, esa noche trataron de conciliar el sueño, pero ninguno podía hacerlo inmersos en sus pensamientos sé quedaron absorto por un buen tiempo, hasta que altas horas de la noche ellos pudieron dormir.

En otra parte de la mansión una pareja de enamorados se despedía.

-Emmy mi amor que pasa- dijo Lancaster cuando la tenía entre sus brazos

Ella lo miraba con ternura y con temor- aún sigo pensando Henry en la nota que te llego por la tarde- él había visto como se había tensado cuando llego el mensajero de Lord André trayendo la nota para la modificación de guardia y la movilización del destacamento – me preocupan los gemelos y ellos- la trajo así su pecho para confortarla

-descuida Emmy, el no podrá pasar las barreras de la guardia y no solo la mía sino también la guardia de elite imperial, están bien protegido- mientras besa su cabeza.

-tengo un mal presentimiento amor- dijo sinceramente la tía abuela.

-lo se Emmy, pero yo los protegeré sabes bien que ya no estás sola amor mío- ella levanto la cara y se perdió en los ojos de su amado, en un instante un beso apasionado se fue dando para tratar de borrar el amargo presentimiento, una cosa era cierta Eloy Emilia Andrew no estaba sola, nunca más, sabía que Henry haría todo por sobre guardar a las personas que ella amaba.

Él se retiró dejando a su amada en la puerta de entrada de la mansión, debía dirigirse al palacio.

En el palacio la reunión era más que inquieta se había vuelto una discusión, mientras André sostenía el teléfono y Lord Armando tomaba su copa, Henry entro dejando su saco en la silla.

-te lo advertí, que lo quería muerto, alguien pagara por esto- dijo mientras colgaba la bocina André.

-vamos hijo debes calmarte- le decía su padre, mientras por los ojos salían chispas.

-padre como pretende que me calmé, si pedí específicamente que lo mataran antes de entrar a la prisión, pero no pudieron- André daba vueltas por su escritorio.

Henry se encontraba sentado – majestad sabe bien que no era tan fácil, su hija había mandado a Minrret y ella no hubiera permitido que se hicieran las cosas de esa manera-

Andrea soto sus manos contra el escritorio- Minrret siempre tan recta, pero a personas como a Gordon solo – apretó sus manos- se les controla matándolos- dijo secamente

Su padre se levantó- lo sé, lo sabemos, pero Candy es una persona muy noble que jamás hubiera permitido que se actuara de una manera poco honorable-

-lo se padre pero mi hija también deberá aprender que en el mundo hay maldad y si quieres el bienestar para tu familia solo debes-

La puerta se abrió y una figura delgada en un traje recto de dos piezas de color rojo entraba quitándose los guantes- hacerlo por ti misma- decía Mercy entrando, todos se quedaron viéndola- lo sé tío, pero mi prima aún tiene el alma muy bondadosa- movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

-ahora solo quedara esperar que aparezca el maldito- dijo Henry – y tendremos que actuar-todos asintieron.

Habían pasado más de un mes, los guardias imperiales recorrían la mansión Andrew día y noche, los movimientos de todos eran cuidadosamente vigilados, Candy seguía su rutina al igual que Albert, todos estaban a la espera de cualquier movimiento, Minrret resguardaba la mansión con su hombre sigilosamente, el capitán de la guardia llevaba 15 días fuera buscando pistas en las fronteras, cualquier carro era revisado, gente entraba y salía eran rigurosamente interrogados. La búsqueda era implacable.

Un día en la mañana una de las doncellas entro en el cuarto de Candy con un mensaje, Annie y Mercy la acompañaban, mientras leía el recado ella sonrió

-todo bien prima? - pregunto Mercy al verla sonreír.

-si Mercy solo que necesito hablar por teléfono por favor quédense con los niños- ellas asintieron, Mercy supo que algo estaba mal, Candy nunca salía para hacer una llamada. Ella llego al despacho y abrió una de sus cortinas, tomo asiento y un con el telegrama en la mano, espero que apareciera.

¿Unos instantes después la puerta se abrió, era Minrret en su uniforme de guardia imperial- majestad me mando hablar?, necesita algo'- Candy sonrió y le extendió el papel

MAJESTAD.

HEMOS ENCONTRADO LA PISTA DEL FUGITIVO, ESTAMOS SEGUROS QUE LO TENDREMOS MUY PRONTO, MIS HOMBRES NECESITAN SABER, SI LO QUIEREN VIVO O MUERTO.

Minrret supo inmediatamente de que se trataban- Candy- dijo fríamente acercándose a ella- los forajidos irlandeses verdad? - ella asintió

-sabía que tarde temprano lo encontraría- se levantó a ver la ventana del despacho que daba al jardín

-que harás ¿- la incertidumbre invadía a Minrret, sabia el corazón bueno de Candy y si tomaba esa decisión sería un cambio mas allá que podía perder su alma, por otro lado ¿no tenía derecho a proteger a su familia?

Candy la volteo a ver con una mirada fría – Minrret se lo que tengo que hacer, la orden debe ser dada-

-Candy está segura? - Minrret quería hacerle entrar en razón- esto puede cambiarte por favor dile que nos lo entregue yo me hare cargo- dijo con voz dulce

Candy la miro con unos ojos que jamás pensó ver – Capitana, he mandado la orden ya- Minrret cerró los ojos- por mi familia, por mi esposo, por mi país lo QUIERO MUERTO- dijo fríamente, Candy sabía que antes que Albert su Albert cargara con eso en su mente, ella podía hacer algo, la dulce niña tenía que evolucionar por el bien de su familia, y había comprobado durante la enfermedad de su padre que las cosas no solo necesitan tener un buen corazón, si quería proteger a su familia y ser una buena regente, también tenía que actuar.

-pero Candy podrás con eso en tu conciencia? - Minrret hizo el último intento- es la vida de una persona-

Candy choco sus manos ante el enorme escritorio de caoba- si con eso Minrret protejo a mi familia, te juro que lo acabaría con mis propias manos- cerro sus ojos y suspiro- la orden está dada por el momento solo hay que vigilar, puedes retirarte capitana-

Minrret se cuadro y salió de ahí, ella sabía lo que podía hacer a una mujer de noble corazón la desesperación de salva guardar a su familia; pero no estaba segura que Candy pudiera con ese peso en su mente- espero pequeña no lo cargues por mucho tiempo- se dirigió a su puesto.

Habían pasado dos semanas más, Doroty había dado luz y a una hermosa princesa con pelo negro y piel blanca, llamada Elizabeth en una noche de verano, Doroty empezó con las contracciones y la tía abuela fue a asistirla en la habitación que había proporcionado para su estadía, Candy estaba m uy contenta por estar ayudando a su amiga, mientras los jóvenes veían a un nervioso George esperar a su hija.

La pequeña nació sin problema y la madre se recuperó muy pronto, era fuerte y joven, los muchachos lo recibieron en el club de padres desvelados, al menos así le pusieron los miembros eran Archie, Eduard, Albert y ahora George. Todo fue alegría.

La tía abuela está feliz ese día, después de casi tres meses de los telegramas, por fin le habían dado luz verde hace 15 días para preparar el bautizo de los niños Andrew, todos serian bautizados en la iglesia de San Andrés, era una hermosa iglesia estilo gótico, el mismo obispo es haría el honor, ese día llego y la tía esperaba a las madres felices en la estancia.

Los primeros en apareces fueron Archie y Annie, el lucia su Kilt escoces impecable, ella un lindo vestido de Razo en color perla y el pequeño Steven un ropón en sin que hacía lucir sus bellos ojos castaños. Los segundos en aparecer fue Eduardo en un traje corte italiano en azul marino en sus manos traía a la pequeña Esperanza con un ropón sacado de un cuento de hadas era de seda fina con grabados de rococó, la niña aun dormía.

Archie y Annie habían pedido a Candy y Albert que fueron los padrinos de su hijo y ellos encantados, Eduardo había hecho algo de lo más honorable pidió a sus suegros que fueran los padrinos de la pequeña, Sara se reusó al principio pero entre Neil y su padre la convencieron de dejar de pelear y mejor ayudar a la crianza de Esperanza, ella aún tenía un cierto odio hacia la pequeña por haber matado a su hija, pero no le que do más remedio que aceptar y ellos habían llegado a Escocia un día antes.

La tía abuela estaba contenta porque pensaba que Sara había dejado sus tontos prejuicio y sería una buena abuela- Sara hija llévate a Esperanza para que entres con Eduarda- Sara se levantó perezosa de la sala y le regalo una sonrisa fingida a Eduardo para tomar a Esperanza

Se quedó sin palabras al ver la ternura que da la pequeña- es muy hermosa verdad- dijo la tía abuela acercando se a ellas mientras Sara se perdía en verla, asintió.

Tardaría mucho en aceptarla, pero no podida negar que era una chiquilla hermosa tanto como su Eliza, movió la cabeza- será mejor que te la lleves tu – dijo entregándosela a su esposo, el suspiro

-está bien querida solo por esta vez- Eduardo tenía fe que con el tiempo la señora Sara quería a la pequeña, hiba hablar cuando de pronto se brío a la par la puerta de la estancia, un rubio perfectamente guapo, vestido con su Kilt de gala hacia entrada con un hermoso bulto en sus manos, traía un Kilt especial él bebe se habían mandado hacer un Kilt totalmente blanco, con un cobija especial con el color de la familia Andrew, el pequeño William se veía hermoso en brazos de su padre, Candy a su vez traía un hermoso vestido blanco de satín y guipur su cabellos recogido en un chongo alto , sus guantes altos por que el vestido era de tirantes con un cuello en V su cuerpo haya llegado a su forma original, solo que había hecho algunos cambios, su cintura era más prominente y sus pechos de igual manera, el vestido era ajustado de la cintura pero caía en un hermoso vuelo circular atas la pantorrilla, calzaba unos hermosas zapatillas de tacón mediano de Razo, pintada muy sutilmente, su juego era de plata puro una gargantilla simple, aretes y una pulsera con grabados artesanales, resaltaban bien ella y como era una fiesta oficial, llevaba del lado derecho la insignia de los Andrew y del izquierdo la insignia de los Estuardo. Entre sus manos un pequeño bulto que igual que su hermano portaba un Kilt blanco que hacía resaltar sus ojos uñado a la cobija con el color del Clan de los Estuardo.

Era una dicha ver como se amaban y cuidaban hasta el último detalle de sus hijos, la tía abuela se le lleno la cara de felicidad, cuando entro Henry con André- es hora de irnos familia- dijo André – mis nietos están bellísimos- los miro- al igual que su bella madre- dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hija-sin duda hiciste un gran trabajo con ellos- sonrió

Un indignado Albert sonrió también- creo que yo colabore en algo suegro- todos rieron y André se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa

-sin duda muchacho sin duda- abrazo a su hija y Henry a Emmy

-familia vámonos o el obispo se enojará- dijo y todos empezaron a tomar sus carruajes para llegar, como era de esperarse la misa seria exclusiva, los herederos de tres clanes serian bautizados era un motivo para celebrar en todo Edimburgo, como siempre pueblo y altos mandatarios estaba incluidos en la celebración, todos festejaban el bautizo de los herederos.

La catedral se encontraba llena de flores blancas y listones, el pueblo tenía una gran fiesta y todos eran bienvenidos a estar presente en la celebración. Una gran seguridad esta implementada no solo los Andrew tenían gente sino todo el ejército y la guardia imperial estaba por las calles.

Todas se encontraban en sus lugares para la ceremonia y empezó de lo más tranquilo, mientras en la entrada de la catedral de San André la figura de un hombre anciano con una capucha en un rincón ayudado por un bastón permanecía en las sombras.

La ceremonia empezaba y llegar el momento del bautizo los primeros en hacer presencia fueron Eduardo y los Legan, la pequeña Esperanza se porto bien como una princesa a la hora de darle la bendición. El obispo dijo en voz alta – LES PRESENTO A ESPERANZA ELIZA – los presentes aplaudieron, los siguientes en acercarse fueron Archie y Annie junto a Candy y Albert, ellos traían al pequeño Steve y al terminar el ritual el obispo dijo- LES PRESENTO AL HERDERO DEL CLAN CORNWELL, EL JOVEN ALISTER ALBERT CORNWELL BRITTER- aplaudió la concurrencia. A paso tranquilos se acercó Doroty y George que llevaban al pequeño Andrew, Doroty traía un hermoso vestido azul cielo recto y George un hermoso traje de corte ingles de color negro, se acercaron y también recibió el sacramento, inmediatamente Mercy llevaba un lindísimo traje de dos piezas en color paja y Arturo un Kilt con los colores del clan Macgregor se acercaron con el mayor de los Andrew y recibió el sacramento, el padre les pidió a los padrinos que se dieran vuelta para quedar enfrente a las personas y dijo – PUEBLO DE ESCOCIA, FAMILIAS PRESENTES LES PRESENTO A LOS HEREDEROS DE DOS PODEROSOS CLANES SIR WILLIAM ANDRE Y SIR ANTONY IAIN ANDREW ESTUARDO, EL FUTURO DE ESCOCIA Y LEGITIMOS HEREDEROS DE LOS CLANES ANDREW Y ESTUARDO, DIOS LOS GUARDE Y LOS GUIE PARA SU TAREA, DIOS SALVE A ESCOCIA-el público contesto- DIOS SALVE A ESCOCIA- Los aplausos y los flashes de los periodistas no se hicieron esperar, el júbilo se hizo presente y el silencio también. Candy y Albert voltearon a ver a la tía abuela, a sus abuelitos y como su padre se acercaba André en su Kilt especial para estos eventos se colocó enfrente de los padrinos y tomo a los bebes- HE AQUÍ A MIS AMADOS NIETOS, MIS HEREDERO ORGULLOS POR ESCOCIA Y UNA VIDA LARGA PARA ELLOS- la gente respondió- LARGA VIDA PARA ELLOS- su abuelo beso a los niños y se los entregó a sus padres – gracias hijos por la dicha que me dieron- Albert asintió y Candy abrazo a su padre, todo era alegría y felicidad. Iban saliendo del templo cuando se pararon para tomar la fotografía familiar y recordar este bello momento Las caras eran de alegría y de orgullo de los padres por la felicidad del momento de pronto, se escuchó lo impensado, el viejo que se encontraba en un rincón de la puerta salía quitándose la capa y todos veían con miedo la imagen que estaba ahí Gordon cansado y pordiosero se acercaba con una pistola apuntando directamente a Candy- te matare maldita a ti y a tus bastardos, me cobrare todo lo que me has hecho, Candy Estuardo- la guardia trato de reaccionar pero era muy tarda atiburrados por la felicidad se había descuidado la seguridad era imposible tener vigilada a tanta gente, Minrret le había dicho a Candy y Albert infinidad de veces que debía ser una celebración sencilla y privada pero ante el telegrama y nada de noticias de Gordon ellos pensaron que la situación estaba controlada. Todos estaban en alerta galo el gatillo Candy cubrió instintivamente con su cuerpo a su pequeño, Albert en fracción de segundos la cubrió protegiendo a su hijo y Candy y al pequeño, todos gritaban, era un caos. De pronto una detonación Albert cerro los ojos pensando que la bala impactaría en su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos un grito aterrador, la tía abuela grito con todas sus fuerzas, Albert se giró y Candy pudo ver entre el cuerpo de Albert como un cuerpo caía, mientras unos hombres sostenían a Gordon y lo golpeaban. -Nooooooooooooo- dijo y sin pensarlo le dio a Iain a Mercy que lo recibió y ella grito y salió corriendo sin que Albert pudiera detenerla Tenían sometido a Gordon y este reía- si no te pude matar a ti ni a tus bastardos por lo menos no me iré solo- fue lo último que digo mientras el Capitán de la guardia llegaba y lo golpeaba para caer inconsciente. En el frio patio de la catedral el cuerpo de Macgregor se encontraba en un charco de sangre mientras Candy lo sostenía- Abuelito no te vayas por favor no te vayas- su cara se llenaba de lágrimas mientras un despavorido Arturo corría para ver a su padre -Candy – la miro- pequeña mía no te preocupes hija- tocia la baja había perforado su abdomen y Arturo apremia donde salía la sangre, pero un gran charco se hacía presente ante los gritos del galeno pidiendo ayuda- no se preocupen hijos yo- - no hables papa- decía Arturo con la cara de preocupación- vas a salir de esta como siempre viejo terco- lloraba y Macgregor le sonreía -no hijo mío, esta vez no saldré- tocio sangre Candy estaba en shock, Albert se acercaba junto a André- esta vez es justo que vaya donde tu madre y tu hermana- giro la cabeza y vio a Candy -abuelito no me dejes por favor no me dejes- gritaba con desesperación -niña mía te encontré ahora puedo partir en paz a ver a tu abuela y tu madre, les diré que nos diste unos hermosos niños, no llores pequeña- su mano la dirigió a su mejilla y ella la tomo- hijo cuida de ella siempre te la dejo en tus manos- suspiro y vio al cielo- mi dulce Escocia- su cara se llenó de lágrimas, estiro su mano viendo al cielo- mi dulce Melody, mi niña- sonrió ante la cara de angustia de Arturo y Candy . madre no te lo lleves, dios mío no por favor- sacudió su cabeza Macgregor -descuida hija nunca te dejare sola- un dolor agudo lo hizo moverse, Arturo estaba atónito mientras sentía como su padre se ponía frio con cada segundo- mi amada Alondra viniste- sonrió y suspiro fue lo último que dijo el viejo Macgregor antes de caer muerto en brazos de Candy. Albert se acercó y toco su hombro, ella giro y lo vio con la mirada más fría que pudo- donde esta? - grito – donde esta ese maldito- giro y vio como lo levantaba las guardias, soltó el cuerpo de su abuelo y corrió a él, Gordon lo miro con una sonrisa, ella lo abofeteo – pagaras por esto te lo juro pagaras- su padre la siguió y la abrazo -llévense a esta maldita a la más profunda celda de la torres- dijo mientras volteaba a Candy para reconfortarla en su pecho- ahora llévenselo- Candy lloraba, Albert fue por ella, Mercy se acercó a Arturo y este se derrumbó cuando sintió los brazos de su amada. La celebración del bautizo se convirtió en una escena trágica, no hubo comida, no hubo risas, solo dos corazones quebrados y mucha tristeza la tía abuela se llevó a los gemelos junto a Doroty. Albert llevo a Candy en un carruaje ahora su hermoso vestido se llenó de rojo sangre, sus manos temblaban y aún tenía la sangre de su abuelito en las manos. André y Armando se disculparon con la gente, sin duda sería un evento que los periodistas se darían vuelo. Annie y Archie se fueron junto con Eduardo y los llegan a la mansión. Todo fue una gran tristeza. Al llegar Candy se fue a su habitación y se encerró tenía que tomar un baño, Albert se quedó esperando Alos niños, sabía que este era un gran dolor para Candy sin duda convivía más con los Estuardo, pero amaba a su abuelito gracias a él se pudo encontrar. Albert se hizo cargo de la situación, todos estaban en la sala, Arturo y Mercy fueron a arreglar todo para los funerales de Macgregor, así como avisarles a sus hijos, la tía abuela, Henry estaba en la estancia junto a Albert, André venia llegando con Armando cuando la puerta se abrió y Candy enfundado en un traje negro sastre, con camisa de seda, el cabello en una trenza entraba a la habitación. -donde esta Minrret- grito y ella se acercó, Candy la miro con fríos ojos, se acercó y le dio una bofetada dejando a los presentes atónito- me fallaste mi abuelo- sus manos temblaban y sus ojos brotaba lagrimas-mi abuelito está muerto fue tu culpa- Minrret se quedó firme sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba bien -Candy- dijo Albert siendo el primero que reacciono- no lo hagas amor- la abrazo -Albert yo debí yo debí- fue lo que dijo y soltó un llanto amargo -todo estará bien ya verás está encerrado- decía mientras la ocultaba en su pecho. André se levantó y vio a su capitana -Capitana retírese después hablare con ella- Minrret se retiró sus manos las empuño sabía que no era el hecho de la muerte de Macgregor le dolía que después de este hecho había perdido a Candy tal vez para siempre y dijo en un murmullo -perdóname amiga te falle- se retiró a seguir coordinando los funerales. Candy se calmaba un poco y todos iban a comer algo cuando la tarde caí y la caravana de coches se aproximaba a la villa de los Macgregor, esa hermosa villa que una vez más se vestía de negro, Candy bajo más calmada a lado de Albert y se dirigió a la sala, se encontraba ya su abuelito dispuesto en una caja y cirios lo acompañaban Arturo y Mercy se encontraban arreglados para la ocasión, Candy fue directo a la caja de su abuelito y cayo de rodillas, se llevó las manos a la cara- perdóname abuelito perdóname. Albert observaba sabía que ella tenía que salir sola de ese dolor, Mercy se acero y la levanto- no eres la única que sufres prime y hasta para sufrir debes aprender a ser una Estuardo, el dolor se lleva en el alma, pero – tomo su manos- con las manos se forjan futuros, no se lloran a muertos- Las palabras frías de Mercy la hicieron reaccionar si era cierto que su abuelito había muerto, pero no podía dejarse vencer por el dolor, ella era Ladie Candice Andrew Estuardo heredera a la regencia de Escocia, madre de dos hermosos hijos y esposa de un ser maravillosos, Candy se limpió los ojos y se levantó suspiro, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer si quería que esta tragedia no pasara otra vez sabía que tenía que tomar su futuro en las manos. Había pasado un par de horas mientras llegaba todos los sires del tribunal los dos tíos y la lluvia de condolencias para la familia, en ningún momento Albert se despejo de ella, Annie estaba a cargo de los pequeños y de coordinar a las nanas, la tía abuela llego con Henry, Macgregor era un gran amigo de ellos, el primero de la comitiva que se hiba fue un golpe muy fuerte para toda asta para su abuelo Armando. ¿De pronto la seña de la capitana de la guardia imperial entrando a la sala, hizo que Candy se levantara disculpándose- adónde vas amor? - pregunto a Candy al ver su reacción -discúlpame amor, pero tengo unos asuntos que no pueden esperar con Minrret- Albert soltó su mano que había sujetado pensando que Candy se hiba a disculpar con ella y dejo que se marchara. Candy paso junto Minrret indicándole que la siguiera, ella así lo hizo ¿Entraron al estudio de su abuelito y cero las puertas- está hecho capitana? - pregunto Candy volteando a verla. Minrret tomo aire cuando recordó como coordinaba a la gente para brindar seguridad a los mandatarios que se hiba y a los que se quedarían para el funeral, sin duda Macgregor era muy querido pues solo unos pocos se retiraron, una de las nanas de los pequeños llego y le entrego una misiva de Candy especial, ella la recibió y no podía creer lo que se solicitaba -si mi señora están los arreglos hechos y el carruaje nos espera- dijo fríamente Candy la vio fría y serenamente- gracias por tu ayuda y referente a lo de hace un rato yo...- dijo tratándose de disculparse Minrret la vio- descuide señora yo entiendo- sonrió de lado, la carta que había recibido era que tuviera todo listo que ella quería ver de frente a Gordon en las mazmorras hoy mismo y que iría acompañada de una escolta personal, Minrret sabía lo que estaba pidiendo seguro llevaría a los mercenarios irlandeses y solo dios sabio para qué, pero le había fallado una vez esta vez solo mantendría distancia y rogaba a dios que con esto no la perdiera. Salieron sigilosamente, nadie se dio cuenta que se retiraban todo se hizo perfecto. Mientras tanto en la celda de la torre del palacio, Gordon gritaba- déjenme ir malditos cobardes, por el bien de Escocia debo matar a esa hechicera de ojos verdes, acabara con nosotros, suéltenme- así había estado por toda la tarde, la orden era que no le llevaran agua ni comida que fuera olvidado, pero con suma vigilancia. Un par de figuras encapuchadas recorrían las escaleras de torre norte aprisa, los Guardian no les impedían el paso, pues la capitana imperial se encontraba frente a ellas, antes de entregar al pasillo donde se escuchaban los gritos de Gordon la capitana volteo y tomo a una figura por el brazo y le dijo -está segura de lo que quieres hacer? Después de esto no habrá vuelta atrás llevaras contigo su rostro toda la vida- dijo fríamente esperando un atisbo de cordura, la figura de la capilla solo dijo -por mi familia, por mi abuelo, por Escocia- se soltó del agarre y camino con paso firme hasta la celda, la capitana movió la cabeza en forma de negación, pero no había vuelta atrás. La puerta de la celda se abrió y ante los ojos atónitos de Gordon vio la figura de Minrret entrar- así que ata perra del mal fue la que le encargo la dulce princesita venir a matarme- escupió al piso- claro su humilde perro faldero tenía que venir- Minrret le soltó una bofetada dejando despejada la entrada de la celda. Él estaba encadenado a la pared, la celta era fría y húmeda, sin ventana alguna, no había cama ni sanitario, solo el encadenado a la pared, sus ropas con sangre seca una camisa blanca, un pantalón desgastado al igual que unas botas viejas, su cara con barba y pelo largo, sin duda había pasado mucho para llegar aquí a su muerte, de pronto entraron un par de figuras encapuchada y una dijo mientras se retiraba la capucha. -ningún perro faldero maldito- se descubría y con la iluminación que había se dejaba era una cabellera rubia escondida tras la capucha- para matar a una cucaracha como tu maldito no hace falta que mande a nadie- Gordon rio- así que princesita tendrás las agachas para matarme- rio más fuerza- dudo que puedas- se puso de pie y trato de acercarse a ella- te juro que cuando salga de aquí matare a tu lindo esposo y destazare a tus hijos mientras tú la vez morir- Candy se giró y mientras vociferaba todo lo que quiso se acercó a la otra figura y tomo algo que le daba Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y su mano fue firme debajo de las costillas y un grito de dolor se escuchó- tu nunca saldrás de aquí para dañar a mi familia o a nadie tu Gordon morirás aquí como la alimaña que eres – fue firme y fría no le tembló el pulso sintió odio un sentimiento que nunca pudo sentir antes pero si dudo de hacerlo con lo que había dicho supo que tenía que acabar con él, saco su mano del costado y el cuchillo aun tenía sangre se giró y vio al encapuchado- que pasen termínelo y después tírenlo como la porquería que es- dijo mientras salía de la celda y otros cuatro encapuchados entraban, los gritos que oiría Candy mientras terminaban el trabajo la perseguirían el resto de su vida, en las noche de sus más grandes pesadillas, pero sabía que era la única manera jamás se perdonaría si Albert o alguien más lo hubiera hecho era su deber, su derecho proteger a su familia. Minrret la siguió y le ofreció un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre Candy frotaba una y otra vez el pañuelo en su mano para limpiar la sangre que ya no tenía cuando regresaban en el carruaje, Minrret la vio y le quito el pañuelo y la miro- está bien pequeña ya todo termino ya todo paso- Candy se arrogo a sus brazos llorando, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Mientras Minrret se reprochaba por haber perdido un alma tan noble. En la penumbra de la noche el carruaje se fue perdiendo en la vereda y la neblina de Escocia perdía el carruaje, y también algo mas solo el tiempo lo diría.


	98. Chapter 98 UN RESPIRO EN LA TORMETA PART

CAPITULO 90

UN RESPIRO EN LA TORMETA PARTE 2

El sol de la mañana despejaba la neblina de la noche y aun que el clima era cálido, una persona en aquella mansión sentía un frio recorrer por su cuerpo. La noche anterior había llegado a la mansión de su abuelo, su esposo le había preguntado por que la tardanza en el asunto que tenía que arreglar, ella solamente le dijo -discúlpame amor, pero algo urgente-Albert no dijo nada.

Se había retirado a una habitación a descansar, alejo que fueron muchas situaciones y se había encerrado un rato el habitación que había sido de su madre, ahora veía como amanecía el día, sus pensamiento se debatían si había hecho estaba en lo correcto o no, cuando su mente trataba de discutir aquel dilema, simplemente se repetía a sí misma la misma letanía- FUE POR EL BIEN DE MI FAMILIA NO HABIA OTRO MODO DE HACERLO- sus hijos habían sido mandado traer por ella cuando regresaba de la prisión, ahora descansaban en las cunas junto a ella.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y la figura de un hombre en un Kilt de negro se presentó ante ella- hija tenemos que hablar-

Candy salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a su padre ella estaba aun con su conjunto negro y su cabello recogido, movió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente- si dime padre en que te puedo ayudar? -

¿Su padre tomo asiento y suspiro- hija donde fuiste anoche? - Candy se quedó muda y temió lo peor

Se levantó para revisar a William que aun dormía- a arreglan un asunto con Minrret padre- su padre movió la cabeza

-hija, sé que no tengo derecho a tener tu confianza, pero las mentiras dentro de un clan y más uno como el de nosotros no son permitirles- dijo en un tono frio que helo la sangre de Candy.

¿Volteo por instinto- padre, pero?- se quedó sin palabras y su padre se acerco

-hija, por algo soy el regente de Escocia, pero no quiero saber por boca de mis alternos donde estuvo la princesa de Escocia quiero oírlo de tu boca amor- dijo más calmado

Candy lo vio y sus ojos se rezaron de lágrimas- estuve- cerro los ojos- en la prisión de la torre norte padre- dijo y André cerro los ojos y la abrazo, sabía perfectamente lo que los reportes le habían dicho, que Gordon no estaba en la prisión, pero el charco de sangre de la mazmorra era prueba inevitable de que había sufrido un atentado, la guardia escocesa estaba buscando el cuerpo, pero no lo habían podido encontrar, André la abrazo con fuerza y la alejo para verle a los ojos.

¿Suspiro y hablo fríamente- dime Candy, tuviste algo que ver con la desaparición de Gordon? - ella asintió, su padre suspiro- hija – sus manos temblaron y ella se alejó de su padre para ver la ventana, donde hace poco veía el amanecer.

-no tuve otra opción padre, después de dos intentos fallidos para alejarlo de nuestras vidas y no lograrlo- se volteo con las manos frente de ella y viéndolas- mi familia, si yo hubiera actuado antes padre- levanto la mirada y vio su padre su rostro llorando- mi abuelito hubiera estado con vida y ayer en vez de estar en un funeral hubiéramos estado celebrando- su padre supo entonces que ella había matado a Gordon, la dejo desahogarse- lo fui a ver en la prisión y amenazo que mataría a mi esposo y destazaría a mis hijos, una fuerza sobre humano un sentimiento de odio pudo más que yo y ….- callo su padre se acerco

-lo catataste verdad? - Candy asintió con la mirada- ven hija ya paso- André la abrazo fuerte mente, era tan inocente y fue llevada hasta ese punto no era justo, las sangre de muchos estaba en sus manos del también, todos peor o igual que Gordon, pero siempre después de una ejecución era lo mismo, la sensación de haber matado a alguien era espantoso y él lo sabía- terminaste con su vida o solo mandaste ejecutarlo? - fue la respuesta que fríamente le hizo mirándole a los ojos.

Ella levanto su mirada y abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes- di el primer golpe y después lo deje para que terminaran con el- inclino la cabeza a la izquierda tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

Su padre limpio sus lágrimas y la miro fríamente- Candy hija yo hubiera querido ahorrarte esto amor- trago un poco de saliva- pero a veces uno tiene que actuar directamente y no tocarse el corazón, por el bien de la familia o la nación; no te voy a decir que reprocho lo que has hecho, pero tampoco te lo aplaudo. El merecía la muerte- Candy lo miro con cara desencarnada.

-padre- dijo ella no creyendo lo que escuchaba su padre estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho?

-no me malinterpretes princesa, mis manos tampoco están limpias y no es algo que yo apremie – se miró las manos- pero un Estuardo no puede darse el lujo de que un ser tan perverso como Gordon amenace a su familia- camino hacia el sofá que había en la habitación- yo después que perdí a tu madre entendí que la familia es siempre primero y la seguridad de la misma es primero que todo- Candy se acercó a su padre y se hinco para recargar su cabeza en sus piernas- pero hay formas hija mía- acaricio su cabello- hay gente para ello- tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos- NUNCA MAS POR NINGUNA RAZON CANDY QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A MANCHAR TUS MANOS DE SANGRE- ella asintió- ahora esto quedara entre nosotros. ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? -

Candy lo miro- la verdad no lo sé padre la gente hiba a dejarlo en un barranco para muriera- André asentó con la cabeza

-está bien esperaremos que la guardia lo encuentre y de ahí yo me encargare- Candy recargo su cabeza en sus pies- ahora debemos preparar para el funeral de tu abuelito y tú a cuidar a tus hijos y tu esposo, no será fácil hija mía que olvides, pero tendrás que mantener este secreto para ti-Candy asintió.

Suspiro André- hija esto solo hace que madurez y sea mucho más cuidadosa que antes ahora sabes que la regencia no solo es política y arreglar problemas- la hizo que lo viera a sus ojos- también es tomar decisiones y afrentarlas-

-padre yo- dijo Candy cuando volvió a llorar

-descuida hija lo superaras, solo es tiempo, pero tampoco puedo asegurarte que será la única sangre que derramaras y para eso princesa debes ser fría, calculadora ley justa- ella asintió- por un bien mayor siempre habrá sacrificios por eso no cualquier pude ser regente- ella serró los ojos claro que sabía el precio que tenía que pagar la pregunta podría con la carga?

Hiba a abrir la boca cuando la puerta se abrió, era Albert que se encontraba cansado y preocupado por su esposa que no había bajado- amor estas bien? - dijo cuando vio que André estaba con ella- perdón Lord interrumpo algo? - se levantó mientras Candy se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro

-descuida hijo solo vine a consolar a mi pequeña por la pérdida de su abuelito, pero creo que tiene la situación manejada, ¿verdad pequeña? - la miro mientras se alisaba el vestido

-si padre- corrió a los brazos de Albert y este la recibió- descuida amor en un momento arreglare todo para ir a la iglesia- Albert asintió

Cuando empezó a llorar William ella se acercó a su cuna su padre se acercó a Albert- bueno hijo los dejo para que atiendan a mis nietos y se alisten para el funeral.

-gracias Lord yo me encargare, gracias por apoyar a mi princesa- André le regalo una sonrisa y palmeo su hombro, para salir de la habitación dejando a la familia haciendo sus arreglos para la misa.

André camino por el pasillo y entro a una habitación donde estaba esperándolos Armando y Mercy, ellos habían sospechado cuando había entrado un capitán de la guardia para informarle a su tío que Gordon había desaparecido, temiendo que fuera Candy, decidieron que André fuera a su alcoba mientras ellos esperaban, en una habitación que fue asignada para la familia Estuardo en la mansión Macgregor. Su tío abría la puerta y Mercy movió la cabeza

¿Armando se cercó con su hijo- lo hizo ella verdad? - fue la pregunta directa para André.

-así es padre ella ordeno la ejecución- su abuelo se puso rígido, Mercy movió la cabeza

-tío ella aún no estaba preparada para esto debió consultarlo pudimos haberlo hecho nosotros- decía Mercy acercándose a su tío enfundada en un vestido recto negro, el pelo lo había recogido en una cola de caballo atada por una cinta negra, llevaba como asesorías un juego de perlas.

-lo se hija, pero ella tuvo las agallas para hacerlo sola- dijo sentándose en el sillón cercano.

Su padre se acercó firme- dio la orden o…- fue interrumpido por Mercy que se levantaba girando para ver la ventana-.

-ella no pudo. - dijo Mercy tratando de negarse aceptar que su prima se hubiera manchado de sangre, mientras sus manos temblaban recordando la primera vez que ella tuvo que mandar matar a un hombre que había intentado robarle su virtud, fue una experiencia que la marco por toda su vida, su padre no se había enterado, pero fue secuestrada en Viena, por esa razón había sido mandada con su abuelo para protección.

El hombre la había seguido a escocia y cuando entro a su cuarto gracias a Dios, la guardia secreta lo atrapo, pero no sin antes haberla golpeado y destrozado su vestido, ella estaba totalmente encolerizado cuando le dijeron que se encontraba en una celda fue a verlo para llevarse la sorpresa, que aquel hombre seguía en su plan de poseerla.

Subió a su oficina y sin pensarlo redacto el oficio donde se condenaba a muerte aquel hombre, ella asistió a la ejecución y asta disfruto como era degollado. Pero su prima era un ángel para poder hacer otra cosa.

André suspiro- ella dio el primer golpe en las mazmorras y después ordeno a la gente que acompañaba que lo liquidara- dijo mientras Mercy se volteaba cuando escucho aquello

-mi niña- dijo Armando dejándose caer en el sofá- debió ser muy impresionante para ella, como esta? - dijo viendo a Armando

-ni en padre, pero aún no supera el hecho de haberlo matado- se quedó callado y pensativo

-que sucede tío?, ¿acaso mi prima está muy mal? - dijo Mercy acercándose a su tío

-no hija lo superara, lo que me preocupa- dijo llevándose la mano a su mejilla

-habla André que te preocupa- dijo Armando

-que no pudo ser ninguno de la guardia aun de la secreta, yo había dado órdenes de mantenerlo vivo, ninguno pudo desobedecerme- miro sus manos- yo hiba amatarlo con mis manos- vio a su padre

-tío no creo que Candy haya pedido ayuda a Irlanda o sí? - miro a su abuelito, pero estaba también desconcertado

-es lo que me temo y que haiga contraído una deuda con Dimitri, no es un hombre de fiar-dijo suspirando de nuevo André

-hay que averiguarlo hijo- empuñando su mano- podemos dejar a Candy a merced de los irlandeses y todavía queda otro asunto- Mercy vio a su abuelito desconcertada- como con tanta gente que vigilaba fronteras, cruces y el pueblo pudo llegar hasta nosotros con tanta facilidad-

André los miro- si padre al igual que tu pienso que tenía aun gente infiltrada tenemos que encontrarlos- asintió Armando

-por ahora hay que enterrar a Macgregor señores y ocuparnos de Candy, después hay que hacer cacería de brujas- dijo firmemente Mercy.

Los tres asintiera, el funeral se llevó con mucha calma en la catedral de san André, Arturo tomaba el lugar como sucesor de su padre y patriarca del clan entre llantos y despedidas. Fue llevado el féretro al panteón de los Macgregor. Candy no se despejo de Albert y en el momento que hiba hacer enterrado Candy se acercó y le arrojo una dulce rosa blanca antes de que la tierra empezara a caer y dijo- descansa en paz abuelito la pesadilla termino- Albert volteo a verla.

Como sabia Candy eso, él había sido informado que Gordon había desaparecido y que presuntamente estaba muerto por un charco de sangre encontrado en su celda, pero no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, a lo mejor le habían informado después no tomo atención y la abrazo.

Mientras los honores y la marcha funeraria de las gaitas se escuchaban, los corazones se despedían de un gran hombre; en el pueblo se llevaba una limpieza, la red de ayudantes de Gordon era ejecutados uno a uno ese día, Edimburgo y otras ciudades habían visto como la guardia imperial secreta la más temida, entraba a casa por asar matando a la gente que ayudo a Gordon, no importaba si eran nobles o plebeyos la orden que recibió Minrret fue:

QUIERO A TODOS MUERTOS Y MI PAIS LIMPIO DE ESA ESCORIA.

Fueron sus órdenes que dio el regente a su gente y así fueron hechas, toda la red de Gordon fue dispersada, en un risco a las afueras de Glaswo, un carruaje estaba saliendo de la ciudad a toda prisa en su interior una mujer cubierta por una capucha, de cabellos negros como el ébano, piel blanca y figura delgada llevaba un niño en los brazos un hombre con ella.

-Lady Margaret debe huir a Francia y esperar ahí que las cosas se calmen para poder regresar recuerde que –

Ella lo miro con una cara de odio e impotencia- lo sé que mi hija es la única descendiente de los Gordon y debo salvarle la vida, andes que esos malditos Estuardo den con ella- dijo sujetando aúna pequeña que dormía.

-así es señora solo queda ella para preservar el clan debe huir- dijo el hombre fríamente- si descubren que mi amo tuvo una hija, Lord André no tendrá piedad y las matará-

La mujer tenía medio y a la vez una furia incontenible el cuerpo de su esposo no había aparecido, cuantas veces le rogo que dejara esa idea de venganza y se fuera con ella y su hija pero él nunca dejo su venganza y ahora ella tenía que salir de su país como una vil ladrona para proteger la vida de su hija, empuño su mano- junto por dios que esta vileza la pagara esa hechicera de ojos verdes con su propia sangre- fueron las palabras de la mujer mientras el carruaje llegaba a la estación del tren y la mujer subía uno desapareciendo .

Había pasado dos días del funeral de Macgregor, Candy y Albert no se habían enterado de la cacería de brujas, ella estaba de mejor humor y veía a sus hijos descansando. Contarle a su padre fue lo mejor que pudo hacer pues se sintió liberada, aunque las últimas noches había despertado por las imágenes gritando, Albert la abrazaba y la confortable.

Ella suspiraba y él pensaba que había sido muy difícil ver que su abuelito Moria en sus brazos, esa tarde lucia hermosa, aunque aún tenía su vestido negro su cabello estaba suelto solo tenía una cinta negra, sus labios rojos eran una tentación que a pesar del tiempo él se sentía hipnotizado por ellos, Albert se acercó y la abrazo.

-mi amor que piensas- dijo dejando un beso en su cuello, ella sonrió

-en que después de encontrar el cuerpo de Gordon por fin podemos estar tranquilos- dijo volteándose a ver a su esposo

-lo se amor, ahora solo tenemos que enfocarnos a velar por mis hijos y por nuestras responsabilidades- dijo besándola apasionadamente

Ella se entregó a sus brazos y comenzaron a entregarse caricia y besos apasionados como hace mucho tiempo no habían podido darse de pronto un susurro de su esposo la hizo perder la concentración de su intercambio

-te amo princesa gracias por hacer de mi vida un gran SUEÑO EN ESCOCIA, gracias a eso te tengo a ti mi esposa y mis bellos hijos, te amo- Candy lloro y Albert empezó a darle besos y caricias cuando recordaron que estaban en la habitación de sus hijos, los dos rieron y salieron de ahí como dos niños, entre risas y alegrías recorrieron el pasillo para ir a su cuarto.

Entraron a su habitación y entonces comenzaron, la tarde caí y entre besos y caricias se hiba entregando como dos almas que necesitaban de ellas para vivir y respirar, se hicieron el amor como hace mucho no lo hacían entregados y en paz.

Antes de llegar al clímax, en la beso con pasión y gritaron sus nombres, cayendo sus cuerpos desnudos al lado del otro. Candy se volteo y vio los ojos azules de su esposo y dijo- QUE NUNCA TERMINE EL SUEÑO AMOR MIO- Albert la abrazo y sonrió -NUNCA TERMINARA MIENTRAS ESTES A MI LADO M I DULCE CANDY-

FIN.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA, LA PRIMERA QUE HAGO; PARA MI FUE UNA EXPERIENCIA MUY GRATA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS QUE FUERON UNA ALICIENTE PARA MI PARA CONTINUAR.**

 **LA ESPERA DE LOS CAPITULOS TAMBIEN LA VIVI YO AL IGUAL DE LA IMPACIENCIA POR SUS COMENTARIOS, MIL DISCULPAS SI A VECES POR LA EMOCION MI REDACCION FUE ALGO FORZADA, POR MIS TARDANZAS Y ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **ESTA VIAJE QUE LLEGA A SU FIN FUE GRACIAS A USTEDES LECTORES POR SU COMPAÑÍA.**

ANTES DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE PARA DESABURRIRLOS UN POCO JIJIJ ESCRIBIRE UN FINC CORTO DE TERROR JIJIJI, PERO LES PROMETO QUE TENDRE LISTO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE LA SEGUNDA PARTE QUE NOS TRAERA MUCHAS MAS AVENTURAS LO PROMETO.

LA VIDA DE ALBERT Y CANDY DE CASADOS, LA BODA DE LA TIA ABUELA Y HENRY, MERCY Y ARTURO, SIN OLVIDAR LA REGENCIA DE CANDY Y COMO CRECEN SUS HIJOS Y MUCHAS SORPRESAS MAS.

GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y LOS INVITO A ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE LAS NUEVAS PUBLICACIONES, DE ANTEMANO Y AGRADECIDA QUEDO CON USTEDES Y A SU SERVICIO MIL GRACIAS Y MUCHOS ABRAZOS Y BESOS ASTA PRONTO.

ATTE ANA.


End file.
